Let Me Live
by simahiro
Summary: no summary. cho kyuhyun. family, brothership, friendship, hurt
1. Chapter 1

Pemuda itu asyik melihat rintik hujan dari balik jendela. Lantaran café sedang sepi dia bermalasan. Tenang dan kalem tidak terusik siapapun. Hingga dia membuat gerakan menopang kepala dengan sebelah tangan, justru membuatnya semakin larut dalam kegiatannya menikmati hujan. Dia tersenyum kecil saat selintas pemikiran datang. Bagaimana seandainya dia keluar dan berhujan-hujanan selayaknya anak kecil. Pasti menyenangkan. Kalau tidak ingat umur sudah pasti dilakukannya sedari tadi. Sayangnya dia tidak akan melakukan hal tersebut. Senyum kecilnya berubah jadi senyum sendu.

Donghae keluar dari dapur menghampiri meja kasir, matanya memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang seakan memiliki dunia sendiri. "Beruntung café sepi, jika tidak kau pasti mengomelinya habis-habisan, ya kan, bos?" sebagai penghujung kalimatnya dia melirik pemuda lebih tua yang sedang menghitung uang dibalik meja kasir.

Si bos, Heechul ikut memperhatikan Kyuhyun pegawai termudanya. "Biarkan saja. Kalian juga boleh bersantai. Tapi awas saja kalau sampai kalian mengabaikan tugas kalian saat ada pelanggan!"

Donghae mengangguk menyanggupi perintah si bos yang sedikit mengancam itu. Kemudian dia menyandarkan diri pada konter kasir. Masih memperhatikan Kyuhyun. "Apa dia berharap untuk keluar dan bermain hujan?" gumamnya pada diri sendiri. Namun seseorang di belakang dan yang baru saja muncul terkekeh kecil mendengar gumaman yang masih bisa didengar itu. Donghae menoleh untuk tahu siapa yang terkekeh selain si bos di belakangnya yang sudah selesai dengan uangnya. Eunhyuk teman seprofesi, teman kuliah, sekaligus sahabatnya menepuk bahunya.

"Aku yakin itu yang dipikirkannya. Kita tahu dengan pasti dia hanya anak-anak yang sok dewasa. Tapi sayangnya dan tentu saja insting sebagai anak-anak tidak hilang meski ditekan sekuat apapun itu."

Seakan mengerti Donghae menjentikkan jari dan mengangguk-angguk.

"Ya." sahut Heechul. "Apa perlu kita mendorongnya keluar?"

Keduanya menoleh pada Heechul dengan pandangan menegur dan protes. "Hanya jika kau ingin kekurangan pegawai selama empat hari." kata Eunhyuk.

Donghae menggeleng. "Dan aku tidak tega melihatnya sakit lalu memaksakan diri." demi apapun Donghae memiliki hati yang lembut tapi Eunhyuk lebih cengeng darinya.

"Bos, boleh kusajikan kue untuk kalian? Sepertinya hujan semakin deras dan café akan sepi untuk beberapa waktu ke depan!" seorang pemuda berseru di pintu dapur. Shindong, pemuda tambun yang hangat dan humoris. Bertugas untuk menyiapkan kue dan makanan ringan lainnya.

Nampak Donghae dan Eunhyuk berbinar mendengarnya. "Tentu saja! Panggil Sungmin dan Ryewook juga. Akan kusiapkan minuman hangat disini." setelah mendapat kode oke dari Shindong, Heechul beralih ke mesin minuman di belakangnya. Membuat beberapa cangkir kopi dan segelas teh kurang manis untuk si kecil Kyuhyun. Donghae dan Eunhyuk membantu membawa minuman tersebut ke salah satu meja dekat pintu. Tepat saat mereka selesai Shindong keluar membawa sepiring cake coklat. Dibelakangnya seorang pemuda manis bergigi kelinci dan pemuda mungil mengikuti dengan cake lainnya. Semua dihidangkan di satu meja bundar berwarna putih.

"Kyuhyun mana?" tanya Ryewook si pemuda mungil salah satu waiterss juga, di waktu senggangnya memilih ke dapur belajar memasak pada Sungmin dan Shindong. Matanya mengedar mencari orang yang dimaksud.

"Di sana." Eunhyuk menunjuk ke salah satu bangku di pojok depan jendela. Menyeruput kopinya dengan nikmat. Hampir saja dia tersedak tatkala melihat si bocah yang dimaksud sudah meletakkan kepalanya di meja. Dia meletakkan kopi dan segera menghampiri Kyuhyun.

Eunhyuk berdecak. "Dia tertidur." katanya pada yang lain.

"Bangunkan, ajak dia kesini. Aku membuatkan teh kurang manisnya." seru Heechul. Dia tidak ingin Kyuhyun keblabasan dan jadi tidak bersemangat kerja. Bukannya apa-apa, Kyuhyun sulit bangun begitu sudah tidur dengan sangat pulas.

Sedikit memaksa Eunhyuk akhirnya bisa menyeret Kyuhyun untuk bergabung dengan mereka. Meski mata masih sayu Kyuhyun didudukkan di salah satu kursi dan menerima segelas teh kurang manis dari sodoran sungmin.

Sungmin mengacak rambut coklat Kyuhyun selagi anak itu minum. Dia hanya geli saja Kyuhyun yang setengah bangun melakukan aktifitas tanpa sadar. "Bangun magnae. Kau tidak mau kena lengkingan mengerikan dari si Bos kan."

"Ya!" Heechul berteriak otomatis dengan mata melotot. Yang lain terkekeh menganggap bos mereka lucu. Dia orang yang keras suka berteriak dan cuek. Tapi mereka tahu dengan pasti itulah tabiat Heechul bahkan walau dia sedang tidak marah. Dan satu yang penting, hal itu tidak mengurangi pandangan mereka bahwa Heechul adalah orang yang baik dan pekerja keras. Buktinya adalah café ini hasil dari jerih payahnya sendiri dan ditekuninya untuk keluarganya yang jauh di desa.

"Hyung, jangan berteriak. Tidak baik untuk kesehatan telinga kami." ucap Kyuhyun malas. Dengan tenang dia kembali menyeruput tehnya. Heechul ingin marah tapi hanya bisa berdecak melihat Kyuhyun yang sangat kalem hari ini. 'apa ini karena hujan?' pikir Heechul dan yang lain.

Mereka menikmati sore itu dengan kue dan kopi hangat serta obrolan ringan. Sesekali candaan dari Shindong, pertengkaran kecil Donghae Eunhyuk atau teriakan Heechul yang digoda mereka. Juga nyanyian Ryewook untuk menghangatkan diri. Kebersamaan yang hangat. Dipersatukan di tempat kerja dengan begitu nyaman jadi merasa keluarga sendiri. Hampir satu jam mereka bersantai hingga datang pengunjung pertama sejak turun hujan. Kembali mereka sibuk dan fokus bekerja. Memasang wajah ramah dan pelayanan maksimal hanya berharap untuk kepuasan pelanggan.

Kyuhyun menurunkan tirai jendela kemudian beralih untuk membalik papan Open menjadi Close di pintu kaca. Yang lain juga sedang sibuk untuk menutup café. Heechul sudah rapi mengenakan mantelnya. Meski hujan sudah reda sejak beberapa jam lalu namun udara tetap dingin. Dia bersiap akan pulang. Begitu juga dengan para pegawainya setelah selesai dengan tugas mereka. "Terima kasih untuk hari ini, semua! Kita bertemu lagi besok." katanya pada para pegawainya. "Sungmin jangan lupa kunci pintunya!"

"Oke hyung!" sahut Sungmin di belakang.

Heechul menepuk Eunhyuk yang dekat jangkauannya dan melambaikan tangan pada yang lain seraya berjalan ke pintu depan.

Kyuhyun melepas celemek hitam yang berlogo café nya. Sedikit meregangkan tubuh sebelum berjalan ke ruang loker. Disana dia bertemu dengan waiterss lain yang berganti baju. Kyuhyun menghampiri lokernya, mengeluarkan baju ganti.

"Kyunie, kau kurang sehat?" tanya Ryewook setelah melempar pandang dengan yang lain Eunhyuk dan Donghae.

"Anni. Gweanchana." jawab Kyuhyun tanpa mengalihkan wajah, sibuk dengan isi lokernya.

Mendengar jawaban itu ketiganya hanya saling pandang. Ketiganya tahu sikap tidak biasa Kyuhyun hari ini. Hujan. Entah ada apa dengan hujan. Tapi Kyuhyun akan bersikap sedikit labil kalau tidak mau dianggap sangat labil di hari berhujan. Kyuhyun akan sangat kalem tidak bersikap jahil atau bermanja. Terkadang diam bahkan sangat diam jika hujan semakin melebat. Namun sesekali mereka juga akan melihat Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil, senyum miris, atau menerawang seperti ke masa lalu. Mereka penasaran. Jika itu adalah sesuatu beban mereka ingin membantunya tapi setiap kali mencoba menggali apa yang ada dihati anak itu hanya kalimat baik-baik saja atau pengalihan pembicaraan yang mereka dapat.

Sungmin memandang punggung kecil Kyuhyun yang menghilang dibalik pintu. Tanpa sadar dia mendesah. "Kita berhenti saja mencari tahu." katanya.

"Aku harap besok tidak hujan." kata Shindong penuh harap. Yang lain mengamini. Hujan terkadang menyenangkan tapi akan sangat tidak menyenangkan bagi mereka karena Kyuhyun si magne café tersebut berubah jadi bukan dirinya. Meski bersikap biasa tapi itu hanya pengalihan dan topengnya. Jauh dalam hati seolah ada beban berat.

"Akan kukatakan pada Heechul hyung untuk berhenti. Kyuhyun akan terbuka pada kita selama itu keinginannya. Kita hanya harus menunggu." putus Sungmin lagi. Dia berbalik untuk pulang. Satu persatu dari merekapun berbalik pulang menyisakan Sungmin yang terakhir untuk mengunci pintu café. Dia memegang satu kunci sebagai kepala dapur. Dia orang pertama yang akan datang untuk menyiapkan bahan di dapur bersama Shindong.

Kyuhyun merebahkan diri di kamar sewaannya. Menatap langit-langit. Untuk beberapa saat dia berdiam tidak melakukan apapun. Hanya menatap langit-langit kamar tidak beranjak untuk melepas mantel atau mencuci muka dan kakinya sebelum tidur. Bahkan dia mengabaikan untuk membereskan buku pelajarannya untuk besok. Dia hanya merasa dia harus diam. Hingga dia tertidur tanpa sadar.

 _'Mari menebus dosa bersama, Kyuhyun-ah. Dosa pada appa yang begitu menyayangi kita.'_

TBC

Ini hanya percobaan.

Hanya ingin tahu pendapat kalian. Genrenya gak jauh-jauh. Hurt. . brothership.

Oke. Ini singkat, semoga suka. Next chapter menunggu.


	2. Chapter 2

_'Mari menebus dosa bersama, Kyuhyun-ah. Dosa pada appa yang begitu menyayangi kita.'_

Kyuhyun terbangun dengan peluh bercucuran dan kepala pening. Rasa sakit itu kembali muncul menghantam keras di tempat yang sama. Tangan kanannya meremat baju di dada sedang tangan kiri menarik helaian rambut demi mengurangi rasa sakit. Namun hatinya mencelos saat pandangannya justru menubruk pada luka sayatan melintang di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Dengan bergetar dia mangangkat tangan kanannya sejajar dengan tangan kiri di depan wajahnya. Sayatan yang sama juga menghiasi pergelangan tangan kanannya. Wajahnya berubah sendu.

Gelegar petir menyentaknya. Spontan Kyuhyun meringkuk miring. Memeluk kedua lutut menempel rapat di dadanya. Dia bahkan berusaha menyembunyikan kepalanya di antara tangan. Tubuhnya meremang dan menggigil. Kyuhyun memejamkan mata erat-erat, mengigit bibirnya dengan kuat. Berharap hujan tidak turun agar dia dapat kembali tidur. Ini masih tengah malam dan tubuhnya masih butuh istirahat.

"Eomma…" rintihnya terisak masih dalam posisi itu.

Demi apapun dia tidak membenci hujan. Dia tidak membenci apapun didunia ini. Namun ada banyak yang dia tidak suka. Tidak suka saat hujan, tidak suka sayuran, tidak suka olahraga, tidak suka gelap, tidak suka darah. Dan hujan seperti sekarang membuatnya tenggelam pada masa lalu. Itu menyakitinya, mengingatkannya dengan kejadian kelam. Hal tragis yang akan menghantuinya hingga akhir hayat.

"Eomma….." kembali Kyuhyun merintih dalam isakan. Entah apa maksudnya dia memanggil eommanya. Membencikah atau menyayanginya setelah semua hal yang terjadi dihidupnya? Akan lebih adil jika dia membenci wanita itu tapi seperti yang tertulis tadi, Kyuhyun tidak membenci apapun didunia ini. Dia hanya tidak suka semua yang terjadi karena ibunya.

0ooooooo

"Aaaa aku lapar sekali!" keluh pemuda dengan kelebihan tinggi disamping Kyuhyun. Mereka memasuki kantin yang sudah ramai oleh siswa siswi lain. Changmin mencebik kesal. Dia suka makan, sangat suka. Hanya saja paling tidak suka kalau kantin dipenuhi siswa seperti ini. Dia butuh banyak tenaga dan waktu untuk mendapatkan jatah makanan. Tapi tentu saja seorang Shim Changmin tidak akan mengalah untuk mendapatkan kekasih abadinya. Maka dia memberi perintah pada Kyuhyun untuk mencari tempat duduk sedangkan urusan makanan dia yang akan menanganinya. Kyuhyun menurut saja, toh sahabatnya itu tahu apa yang ingin dia makan.

"Kyu hyung!" panggil seseorang membuat Kyuhyun menoleh. Seorang junior melambaikan tangan padanya. Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil kemudian menghampiri hobaenya tersebut.

"Minho-ah." sapanya. Dia mengedar pandang pada dua teman Minho yang lain. Taemin dan Henry. Kyuhyun tersenyum pada mereka. Taemin balas tersenyum lebar berbeda dengan Henry yang bersikap cuek bahkan tidak peduli.

"Hyung mau makan?" tanya Minho mengalihkan Kyuhyun dari Henry.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Aku mencari kursi. Changmin sedang memesan makanan."

"Disini saja, hyung masih ada tempat." ajak Taemin.

Kyuhyun ingin tapi seseorang pasti merasa terganggu. Jadi dengan terpaksa dia menolak ajakan itu. "Aku cari tempat lain saja. Kalian tahu, kan berapa banyak makanan yang akan dibawa si tiang itu. Dan berapa berantakannya dia saat makan."

"Kebiasaan buruk Changmin hyung." angguk Minho cukup tahu kebiasaan Changmin. Kyuhyun pamit pergi ke sudut kantin yang terdapat kursi kosong. Dia menunggu Changmin disana. Sesekali dia mencuri lihat untuk memperhatikan meja dimana ketiga hobaenya tadi berada. Dia memperhatikan salah satu diantara mereka.

 _'Hyung pergilah! Ada kau, rumah jadi tidak nyaman! Mereka terus bertengkar hanya karena mendebatkanmu! Appa selalu marah-marah dan kami semua merasa tidak nyaman! Kumohon pergilah!'_

Kalimat terakhir yang ia dengar dari saudara kecilnya. Hari itu adalah hari berhujan, Kyuhyun memutuskan keluar dari rumah. Meski oemma Henry sekaligus oemma tirinya tidak merelakannya keluar rumah tapi dua pasang mata memandangnya seolah mendorongnya keluar dari rumah. Tidak, bukan hanya keluar dari rumah tapi juga keluar dari kehidupan mereka. Sekarang setelah hari itu dia hanya berharap hubungannya dengan Henry akan membaik seperti sebelumnya. Tapi hanya penolakan yang terus ia dapat. Dan entah sejak kapan dia mulai belajar mengawasi adik tirinya itu dalam diam.

"Kyu!"

Atensi Kyuhyun beralih spontan pada Changmin yang tidak ia sadari sudah berada di sebelahnya. Lengkap dengan banyaknya makanan dan tiga kaleng minuman dingin diatas meja. Dua kaleng untuk Changmin satu untuk dirinya.

"Kapan datang?" tanya Kyuhyun linglung. Changmin berdecak dan lebih memilih untuk memakan makanannya.

"Memandanginya saja akan percuma. Bicara baik-baik dengannya juga tidak ada hasil. Jadi kusarankan jangan lakukan apapun. Itu hanya membuat hatimu terluka. Dan Kyuhyunie, aku paling tidak suka jika hatimu terluka. Cukup yang kemarin-kemarin, tidak lagi." kata Changmin panjang lebar. Mau tidak mau Kyuhyun tersenyum menerima kalimatnya. Karena Kyuhyun tahu Changmin tulus mengatakan itu.

Kyuhyun menarik satu kaleng membuka dan meminumnya. "Bagaimana latihanmu?" dia mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Lancar. Kami optimis memenangkan pertandingan. Kau harus menonton. Akan kuberi pertunjukan menarik nanti." dan senyum lebar Changmin mengundang tawa Kyuhyun.

"Tidak." geleng Kyuhyun. "Jika yang kau maksud tarian memalukanmu itu, lupakan. Lebih baik tidak kau lakukan."

"Kenapa? Semua anak menyukainya. Bahkan ikut menari."

"Tarian cacing kepanasan itu? Yang benar saja Shim Changmin. Itu Show off teraneh yang pernah aku lihat. Akan lebih baik jika berteriak sekeras-kerasnya sambil memutari lapangan."

"Dan memutar boxer?" Changmin mangangkat tangan kanan dan memutar telunjuknya seolah sedang memutar celana boxer. Alhasil Kyuhyun tertawa semakin keras begitu juga Changmin. Gelak tawa keduanya mengundang perhatian anak-anak lain. Pasalnya keduanya terkenal sebagai siswa cool yang pendiam, tidak banyak bicara dan cuek. Dan pemandangan seperti ini hanya terlihat jika mereka sedang bersama. Setelah keduanya berpisah di kelas masing-masing mereka akan kembali menjadi siswa pendiam yang terkesan enggan untuk diganggu. Beruntung mereka memiliki wajah tampan yang enak dipandang dan prestasi yang membanggakan kalau tidak sudah pasti akan banyak anak yang tidak menyukai mereka.

0ooooooo

Bel pulang sekolah Kyuhyun mendapatkan sms dari Changmin. Permohonan maaf karena tidak bisa mengantarnya ke café karena mendadak ada rapat klub. Setelah membalas pesan Changmin Kyuhyun menyimpan hp-nya di saku celana dan kembali memasukkan buku-bukunya. Dia keluar menuju lemari lokernya, mengganti sepatu dan mengambil mantel. Udara kembali dingin dan langit mendung.

Sialnya baru saja berjalan beberapa langkah dari sekolahnya hujan turun. Tadinya hanya gerimis lama-lama jadi cukup lebat. Kyuhyun berlari ke halte. Berteduh sekaligus menunggu bus menuju café. Dia tidak sendirian. Ada beberapa orang berseragam sama dengannya, hanya saja dia tidak mengenal mereka. Tidak menghiraukan sekelilingnya Kyuhyun memandang ke depan. Dingin.

"Hatchiih!"

Kyuhyun mengusap hidung seraya menoleh. Dia bersin bersamaan dengan orang lain. Disampingnya berdiri seorang pemuda yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya. Pemuda itu juga sedang mengusap hidungnya. Kemudian rasa gatal itu kembali menggelitik hidung Kyuhyun. Kembali dia bersin dan kali ini sendirian.

"Ck." berdecak. Kyuhyun kesal sendiri. Dia merogoh celana, mencari sesuatu untuk membersihkan hidungnya. Tapi dia tidak menemukan apapun dikantung celananya.

"Ini."

Gerakan Kyuhyun berhenti. Dia melihat sebungkus tissue yang sudah dibuka disodorkan kepadanya oleh pemuda yang tadi bersin bersamanya. Dengan sungkan Kyuhyun menarik selembar tissue. "Gomawo."

Kyuhyun memperhatikan pemuda itu. Rambut hitam, kulit putih dan tampan. Dia jadi ingat Donghae hyung di café. Dia selalu iri dengan ketampanan Donghae meski dia tidak mau mengakuinya bahkan sering mengolok Donghae dengan sebutan ikan. Dan sekarang orang tampan lainnya yang membuatnya iri. Meski tinggi dibawahnya tapi ketampanannya yang berkarisma membuatnya berdecak dalam hati.

Bus yang ditunggu Kyuhyunpun datang. Dia segera naik bersama satu dua orang lainnya dan menempati kursi kosong dekat jendela. Sekali lagi dia melihat pemuda itu. Mungkin menghafal wajahnya. Siapa tahu lain kali mereka bertemu lagi dan Kyuhyun punya kesempatan berbuat baik untuk membalas kebaikannya hari ini.

ooo

Pemuda itu bernama Kibum, masih memandang pada bus yang sudah menjauh. Heran sendiri dengan kelakuannya yang aneh. Seumur-umur Kibum selalu cuek bahkan berkesan punya dunia sendiri. tidak peduli dengan sekitar dan dengan orang lain. Tapi tadi entah ada apa dengan dirinya yang menawarkan tissue pada orang yang tidak dikenalnya. Lihat wajahnya saja baru tadi. Padahal mereka mengenakan seragam sekolah yang sama. Tapi memangnya siapa yang dikenal Kibum di sekolah? Dia hanya punya satu teman dekat yang sibuknya minta ampun untuk berkencan.

Bunyi klakson membuyarkan renungan Kibum. Pemuda tampan lainnya terlihat setelah kaca jendela mobil diturunkan, tersenyum lebar.

"Mianhe. Sudah lama menunggu?" tanyanya begitu Kibum masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Hn."

"Rapatkan mantelmu udaranya semakin dingin."

Perhatian itu hanya mendapat balasan gumaman dari Kibum. Pemuda yang lebih tua tersenyum tanpa rasa tersinggung. Sudah cukup hafal dengan tabiat adiknya yang kelewat pendiam. Dia memilih melajukan kembali mobilnya menembus hujan.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke tempat kerja Donghae? Kau belum pernah ke sana bukan?"

"Boleh."

Ooo

"Ayolah, Kyu. Kau hanya perlu duduk dan bernyanyi disana. Tidak perlu menari atau berakrobat. Hanya ber-nya-nyi."

Heechul masih mendesak dan pemuda 17 tahun itu masih ngotot menolak. Entah bagaimana, sudah hampir dua tahun dia bekerja di café ini belum sekalipun ada yang menyanyi untuk pelanggan. Lhah sekarang entah pelanggan sialan mana yang mendesak Heechul untuk menghiburnya dengan sebuah nyanyian.

Kyuhyun melirik sebal pada Ryewook yang hanya nyengir minta maaf. Karena sialnya si Ryewook yang biasanya suka bernyanyi di waktu-waktu santai mereka sedang dalam keadaan tidak fit. Radang tenggorokan ringan yang menyebabkan suaranya menggeram seperti seekor sapi.

"Cukup dengan keras kepalamu, Kyuhyun! Berani kau menolak akan kubuat kau minta ampun!" mungkin karena sebal dan takut kehilangan pelanggan tetapnya Heechul habis kesabaran. Bukan lagi permohonan tapi ancaman yang terlontar dari mulutnya. Dia sudah bersiap menggulung lengan baju dan menatap garang kepada karyawan mudanya. Nafas Heechul memberat, mulutnya mengatup rapat. Suara seperti geraman bercampur dengan dengusan membuat Kyuhyun merinding.

"Sabar, hyung Kyuhyun akan bernyanyi! Dia akan bernyanyi!" Donghae memegangi Heechul yang merengsek maju. Ryeewook menghalangi di depan Kyuhyun.

"Lakukan saja, Kyu atau kau mau diapa-apakan Heechul hyung? Hanya beryanyi. Puaskan si bos dan pelanggan. Ayolah. Ini juga pekerjaan." desak Eunhyuk yang juga tidak nyaman dengan keadaan ini.

"Mwo? Tapi aku dibayar untuk jadi waiterss bukan bernyanyi!" tolak Kyuhyun masih keras kepala. Meski takut dia masih saja keras kepala.

"Kurang ajar!" seru Heechul. "Baiklah!" cetus Heechul menyentakkan lengannya hingga lepas dari Donghae. Setelah lepas dia merapikan bajunya. Dengan pandangan tajam dia menatap Kyuhyun di belakang Ryewook yang masih berjaga-jaga. "Heh magnae kau benar-benar licik! Akan ada bayaran sendiri jika pelanggan puas dengan nyanyianmu. Tapi awas saja," dan Heechul menunjukkan kepalan tangan lengkap dengan wajah beringas, yang sebenarnya membuat Kyuhyun ingin tertawa.

"Cepat bersiap!" perintah Heechul masih merasa kesal.

"Sip!" balas Kyuhyun yang segera melenggang keluar.

Heechul menghela nafas. "Si Evil itu benar-benar. Aku tidak bisa bayangkan kalau aku benar-benar memukulnya."

"Kami juga tidak bisa bayangkan, bos." sahut Eunhyuk diangguki yang lain.

Heechul berkacak pinggang. Kembali lagi wajah berangnya. "Cepat kembali bekerja!"

Dengan satu teriakan ketiga pegawainya berlari keluar dari ruang loker sekaligus ruang karyawan. Heechul menggeleng tidak habis pikir. Semua waiterssnya ada dalam satu ruang dan tidak ada satupun yang berjaga didepan? Bagaimana kalau pelanggan datang dan tidak ada satupun yang melayani mereka? Lalu pelanggannya pergi dan dia kehilangan bakal uangnya? Bisa rugi dia. Dan demi apapun Heechul tidak mau merugi.

Heechul ikut melenggang keluar dan kembali di belakang meja kasir. Dia mengedar pandang pada para pelanggan dan berhenti tersenyum pada seorang pelanggan wanita yang meminta sebuah lagu. Si pelanggan balas tersenyum dan kembali terfokus pada Kyuhyun yang duduk di bagian kosong, panggung dadakan.

Kyuhyun tentu saja gugup. Dia pernah bernyanyi, tapi dulu saat di elemantary school didepan teman sekelasnya. Sekarang dia pasrah saja. Toh jika pelanggan tidak puas bosnya juga yang akan malu. Sedangkan dia hanya dipaksa bosnya untuk bernyanyi.

Suara alunan musik terdengar. Kyuhyun bersiap memantapkan hati dan mentalnya menunggu detik dimana dia harus bernyanyi. Semua pelanggan memnadangnya menunggu dengan penasaran.

 _Jibeh oh neun kileun ddae ron neo moo kireo_

 _Na neun deo ook deo ji chi kot hae_

Heechul yang sedang mengelap gelas berhenti seketika. Dia bengong begitu suara Kyuhyun terdengar.

 _Moon eul yeol ja ma ja cham ee deul reot ta ga_

 _Ggae myon ah moo doh eop seo_

Donghae dan Eunhyuk tidak sadar berangkulan. Ryewook tersenyum sendiri sambil memeluk nampan kosong.

 _Jop eun yok joh sok geh mom eul nwi seul ddae_

 _Jak geun tal paeng ee han ma ri ga_

 _Nae geh roh ta ga wa jak geun mok soh ri roh_

 _Sok sak yeo chweot seo_

Yang di dapur untuk sejenak terdiam saling pandang kemudian tersenyum. Mereka melanjutkan memasak dengan semangat lebih dari sebelumnya. Bahkan shindong sesekali menggelengkan kepala dan mendecah kagum.

 _Eon jehn ga meon heut nal reh_

 _Cheo neol go geo chil eun se sang ggeut_

 _Ba da roh kal keo ra go_

 _Ah moo doh mot bwat ji man_

 _Ki yo sok geut din ga deul ri neun pa doh soh ri dda ra seo_

 _Na neun yong weon hi kal rae_

 _Moh doo eo din ka roh cha reul tal ri neun kil_

 _Na neun moh toong ee ka geh eh seo_

 _Tam bae han kae bi wa nok neun ah ee seu keu_

 _Rim deul go kil roh na seot seo_

 _Hae neun nop ee deo seo na reul jji reu neun deh_

 _Jak geun tal paeng ee han ma ri ga_

 _Eo neu sae ta ga wa nae geh in sa ha go_

 _Noh rael heung eol keo ryeot seo_

 _Eon jehn ga meon heut nal reh_

 _Cheo neol go geo chil eun se sang ggeut_

 _Ba da roh kal keo ra go_

 _Ah moo doh mot bwat ji man_

 _Ki yok sok geot din ga deul ri neun pa doh soh ri dda ra seo_

 _Na neun yong weon hi kal rae_

 _Nae moh deun keol ba chyeot ji man_

 _Ee jehn moh doo poo reun yeon gi cheo reom_

 _San san ee heut teo ji go_

 _Nae geh nam ah it neun chak geun himeul ta hae_

 _Ma ji magk goom sok geh seo_

 _Moh doo it ggeh, moh doo it ggeh_

 _Hae jool ba da reul keon neol keo ya_

 _Eon jehn ga meon heut nal reh_

 _Cheo neol go geo chil eun se sang ggeut_

 _Ba da roh kal keo ra go_

 _Ah moo doh mot bwat ji man_

 _Ki yok sok geot din ga deul ri neun pa doh soh ri dda ra seo_

 _Na neun yong weon hi kal rae_

Sebuah tepukan membuyarkan mereka semua yang terpaku akan nyanyian Kyuhyun. Semuanya betepuk tangan begitu pula dengan rekan pegawainya. Kyuhyun tersenyum malu. Dia berdiri dan segera berlalu dari hadapan pelanggan.

Heechul menyusulnya ke dalam ruang loker. Sebuah pelukan dan tepukan banggamelayang di punggungnya. "Itu… luar biasa! Amazing, Kyuhyun! Kupikir hanya Ryewook yang bersuara merdu. Tidak kusangka." Heechul menggeleng takjub. "Euhm aku jadi berfikir untuk,"

"A! Tidak tidak tidak. Aku tidak akan bernyanyi. Hanya untuk kali ini saja bos." potong Kyuhyun cepat. Dia tahu kemana arah pikiran Heechul. Heechul berdecih. Tapi dalam hati dia tidak akan menolak jika ada pelanggannya yang menginginkan ada nyanyian, lagi.

Sedangkan di depan Donghae kedatangan tamu. "Siwon hyung, Kibumie!" sapa Donghae baru menyadari dua orang yang berdiri tak jauh dari pintu café. Tidak ada yang menyadari kedatangan mereka karena semua orang fokus pada Kyuhyun.

Donghae menghampiri kedua saudaranya. "Kapan kaliyan datang? Eoh Kibumie tumben sekali kau datang ke sini?"

"Aku yang mengajak sekalian menjemputnya tadi. Donghae-ah aku baru tahu café ini menyediakan hiburan juga?"

Donghae tertawa. "Tidak, hyung tadi hanya permintaan pelanggan. Lihat kan peralatannya juga sederhana." tunjuk Donghae pada kursi tinggi yang tadi diduduki Kyuhyun.

Siwon nampak manggut-manggut mengerti. "Tapi suaranya seperti profesional"

"Setuju hyung. Semua pelanggan terpesona dengan suaranya. Hebat."

"Dia bekerja disini?"

Keduanya menoleh pada satu orang yang sejak tadi diam. Kibum.

"Ya. Kyuhyun teman sekerjaku. Ah!" donghae menjentikkan jarinya. "Aku selalu penasaran, seragam sekolah Kyuhyun sama dengan seragammu? Kau mengenalnya juga?"

Kibum menggeleng. Dia memang tidak mengenalnya. Ini saja baru kedua kalinya dalam sehari dia melihat wajah si Kyuhyun itu. Sepulang sekolah di halte tadi dan di café ini.

"Kalau kau tidak mengenalnya itu wajar Kibumie. Aku bahkan sanksi ada yang kau kenal di sekolah." perkataan Donghae menghasilkan sikutan yang lumayan keras dari Siwon. Tapi seperti yang mereka tahu Donghae tidak pernah memiliki maksud buruk terlebih kepada saudaranya sendiri. Dia hanya bicara tidak lebih dari itu.

"Duduklah." Donghae mengalihkan pembicaraan. Memita mereka memilih duduk dan memesan. "Nanti kukenalkan Kyuhyun padamu Kibum. Semoga kalian bisa akrab." kata Donghae sebelum meninggalkan mereka. Tidak lebih 15 menit Donghae kembali lagi bersama Kyuhyun dan pesanan Siwon dan Kibum.

Kyuhyun terkejut melihat Kibum. Lebih terkejut lagi ternyata dua orang yang duduk itu adalah saudara Donghae. Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun dilanda iri. Seorang tampan lain yang ternyata ketiganya bersaudara. Oh pantas saja. Ketampanan dan karisma yang sama meski memiliki aura yang berbeda. Tuhan memang adil.

000

Henry memasuki kamarnya dengan lesu. Menjatuhkan asal tas punggungnya dilantai kemudian menghempaskan diri sendiri di tempat tidur. Kedua matanya memandang kosong ke langit-langit kamar. Hari ini dia mengacuhkan Kyuhyun. Seperti biasa dia lakukan.

 _'Akhirnya hyung memutuskan keluar dari rumah. Baguslah. Terima kasih. Aku yakin hubungan appa dan oemma akan membaik. Dan Kyu hyung pasti akan lebih baik berada jauh dari kami.' Henry berbicara hari itu. Malam menjelang kepindahan Kyuhyun. Dia menyempatkan diri menemui Kyuhyun di dalam kamar sang hyung. Bagaimanapun Henry harus berterima kasih karena Kyuhyun akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi. Namun kalimat yang keluar adalah kalimat kelegaan. Bersyukur karena Kyuhyun akan pergi. Itu menyakiti hati Kyuhyun. Henry tahu tapi tidak peduli._

 _Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil. 'Syukurlah. Aku harap seperti itu.' sebisa mungkin dia tidak menunjukkan luka dalam hatinya. Karena Henry adiknya dan dia ingin Henry tumbuh di dalam keluarga yang hangat. Jika untuk mewujudkan hal tersebut harus dengan dia pergi dari kehidupan mereka dia akan melakukannya._

 _Keduanya menoleh pada pintu yang dibuka dari luar. Oemma tersenyum kaku pada keduanya. 'Henry-ah sudah malam. Biarkan Kyu hyung istirahat.' ucapnya datar._

 _Henry mengedikkan bahu kemudian pergi. Dia masih bisa mendengar sang oemma menghela nafas. Yang dia yakini itu ditujukan kepadanya. Henry hanya acuh berjalan lurus menuju kamarnya sendiri._

 _Tidak berapa lama kemudian pintu kamarnya terbuka dan muncullah oemmanya. Matanya sedikit sembab. Dia tahu Hera menyayangi Kyuhyun, dan itu pasti sulit melepas hyungnya pergi._

 _'Keterlaluan kamu, Henry-ah! Teganya kamu berkata seperti itu pada hyungmu!'_

 _Henry berkernyit sedikit tidak paham. Namun kemudian dia sadar kenapa oemmanya bisa tiba-tiba masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu, bukan kebiasaan oemmanya yang akan selalu mengetuk kamar putra-putranya agar diijinkan masuk. Dan ini kedua kalinya sang oemma tidak mengetuk pintu, pertama tadi saat di kamar hyungnya dan sekarang di kamarnya? Sesuatu pasti terjadi. Apalagi melihat raut wajah sang oemma yang tegang. Oemmanya pasti mendengar apa yang dia katakan pada Kyuhyun._

 _'Bagaimana bisa kamu berterima kasih atas keputusan hyungmu? Kyuhyun hyung mu akan pergi. Hidup di luar rumah ini. Jauh dari pandangan kita, hidup terpisah dari kita. Dan kau tidak bersedih hati?!'_

 _'Apa yang harus kutangisi? Kyu hyung pergi adalah kunci appa dan oemma agar tidak bertengkar setiap hari. Karenanya aku memberi pengertian pada hyung dan menyarankannya agar keluar dari rumah. Hidup di luar akan lebih baik untuknya. Lagi pula appa membencinya. Hidup disini hanya akan mengacaukan ketentraman rumah ini.'_

 _'Henry-ah!' tegur oemma dengan tidak percaya._

 _'Itu kenyataannya, oemma! Ada hyung di rumah ini keadaan rumah jadi tidak nyaman. Oemma dan appa selalu bertengkar. Aku tidak suka keadaan seperti itu. Apa salahnya dia mengalah dan pergi? Aku melakukan hal benar menurutku.' Henry bersungut._

 _Dan satu tamparan Henry dapat dari oemma kandungnya. Henry menatap oemmanya tidak percaya. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa oemmanya sangat marah hanya karena hyungnya memutuskan untuk hidup di luar._

 _'Kau pikir karena siapa kau masih bisa bernafas dan hidup seperti sekarang?!' teriak oemma kalap. Dia mengusap air matanya dengan kasar namun cairan bening itu terus mengalir. 'Benar kau sembuh karena appamu. Appa yang mengusahakan uang untuk operasimu. Usaha appamu menjual ginjal hyungmu! Usaha appamu menyeret hyungmu yang ketakutan! Tapi bukan kata manis yang didapatkannya MELAINKAN SEBUAH TAMPARAN!'_

 _Henry yang syok tersentak oleh genggaman kuat di kedua lengannya. 'sang oemma menatapnya dengan tatapan kecewa dan terluka. Dan apa yang kau lakukan sekarang? Kenapa kamu berubah seperti ini, chagi? Dulu kau sangat membanggakan hyungmu. Dulu kau begitu manis dan selalu mencari hyungmu. Kenapa Henry-ah? Begitu lelahkah kau dengan keadaan rumah ini? Maafkan oemma chagi, tapi jangan melimpahkan kesalahan kepada hyungmu. Dia sudah cukup menderita. Siapa lagi kalau bukan kita yang menyayanginya?'_

Kenangan itu sering kembali diingatan Henry. Panas tamparan tangan oemmanya masih bisa dia ingat jelas. Namun yang membuatnya sangat terpukul adalah kenyataan bahwa appanya menjual ginjal hyungnya untuk menyelamatkannya. Dia bisa membayangkan bagaimana takutnya sang hyung yang baru berusia 8 tahun. Dan bagaimana appanya yang memang dia tahu tidak pernah menyukai sang hyung, menyeret hyungnya untuk dimasukkan ke ruang operasi.

Menyesal. Dia sangat menyesal. Setiap kali melihat sosok hyungnya dia merasa sangat malu. Itulah sebabnya dia selalu menghindari Kyuhyun. Kata maaf saja tidak bisa menebus perlakuannya. Kyuhyun baik, dia tahu itu. Appa lebih menyayangi Henry yang hanya anak tirinya dibanding Kyuhyun yang anak kandungnya. Tapi Henry tidak pernah tahu apa alasannya.

Padahal dulu dia sangat menyayangi hyungnya. Selalu menyeretnya untuk menemaninya. Dia tidak bisa jika tidak menempel pada hyungnya. Entah bagaimana hari itu dia merasa sangat muak dan lelah dengan keadaan rumah dan bisa berbicara seperti itu kepada hyungnya. Yang berujung keluarnya Kyuhyun dari rumah.

 _'Hyung pergilah! Ada kau, rumah jadi tidak nyaman! Mereka terus bertengkar hanya karena mendebatkanmu! Appa selalu marah-marah dan kami semua merasa tidak nyaman! Kumohon pergilah!'_

Itu kalimatnya untuk mendesak Kyuhyun pergi.

"Mianhe, jeongmal mianhe, hyungie." Henry menutupi wajahnya saat air matanya mengalir. Sesak memenuhi dadanya. Dia tahu dia menyesal tapi tidak berlaku baik untuk menebus kesalahan. Dia tidak pernah mengucap maaf pada Kyuhyun. Tidak pernah mengajaknya untuk kembali pulang. Tidak pernah membalas sapaan hyungnya. Tidak pernah balas menatap saat Kyuhyun jelas-jelas memandangnya. Perasaan malu membuatnya tidak sanggup berdekatan dengan Kyuhyun. Alhasil hubungannya dengan sang hyung semakin jauh.

TBC

Maaf, menunggu lama. Setiap mau update masih kendala sama diri sendiri.

Ini sudah akan bisa diterima sama readerdull apa gak?

Ini sudah memuaskan apa gak?

Ah, kalau update sekarang padahal belum sampai end, nanti ceritanya bakal berubah lagi, bakalan ribet ngrombaknya. Entar dulu. Tamatin dulu.

Eh, tapi mereka sudah nungguin. -.-

Dannn pada akhirnya aku update. -_- maaf. Kenapa? Karena aku suka ngerubah dan bolak balik alurnya untuk satu cerita. Jadi aku selalu gak puas jika update perchapter. Kadang, seringnya, pasti ada saja cahpter belakang bakal mempengaruhi chapter depannya. Jadi setiap ada Chapter baru pasti ada perubahan yang harus di chapter depan.

Ada yang ngerti gak aku ngomong apa diatas? Aku sendiri bingung sumpah.

Tapi semoga untuk chapter ini sudah fix dan gak ada perubahan lagi.

Maaf untuk telatnya. Dua minggu, ya?

Habis mood oleh diri sendiri. huhuhu.

Oh, ya.

Untuk seorang reader di LBB, bernama **Khacho, *semoga orangnya ada nongol disini, please jangan stuk di LBB, sudah kehabisan tissue disana kan? -_-** saya ingin sekali membalas review kamu. Tapi kamunya gak log in. jadi bingung balesny gimana. Hiks.

LBB dibaca berulang kali. Saya gembira! Terima kasih banyak, Khacho!

Untuk pertanyaan kenapa judul ffnya LBB, karena karena…

Saya sulit ngejelasinnya. Kalau dibilang saya terinspirasi sama soundtreknya naruto, yup soundtreknya menginspirasi. Saya juga sangat suka animenya. Apalagi jiwa persahabatannya naruto dan kegelapan hatinya sasuke. Keren. *kok melenceng, sih. gegara pengen banget nulis di fandom itu. Tapi pa nasib lah.

Itu karena, serius, waktu pertama niat nulis LBB adalah yang kebayang banget adalah ada burung kecil yang belajar terbang. 'berusaha' 'perjalanan' 'proses' …..dan bebas mengudara.

Apa bedanya sih sama manusia? Cuma manusia itu komplek di perasaan. Terlihat ringan di lihat, tapi begitu dijalani, uh banyak banget yang menumpuk di hati.

*aku yakin pada bingung. Saya juga. Nasib orang yang gak bisa menjabarkan apa yang ingin disampaikan. Hiks.

Kyuhyun itu sempurna. Tapi, hatinya tidak. Dia kecilnya naif, hanya ingin bebas bermain, belum ngerti tanggung jawab.

Remajanya, dilimpah kasih sayang.

Masih remajanya, baru sadar keluarga kandung tetep keluarga kandung.

Pemuda dewasanya *ini bener gak?. Dia belajar bertanggung jawab.

Dalam proses itu, aku selalu berfikir burung itu pasti akan terbang suatu saat nanti.

Yeah meski pada akhirnya tragis, pembacanya bilang gitu. Kalau menurutku dia sudah sampai di langit biru yang dia tuju. Yang dia harapkan, yang dia inginkan, yang dia impikan, sudah tercapai *meski ternyata di _apusi_ soal Kibum *tidak ada yang sempurna, kebahagiaan juga bukan pengecualian.

Ampuni saya yang banyak cuap-cuap. Jangan dibaca jika ini mengganggu. Cukup storynya saja sampe TBC makanya ini ditaruh paling bawah.

Terima kasih yang sudah mampir. Untuk Khacho, semoga jawaban saya memuaskan penasaran anda? Kalau tidak tolong dipuas-puasin ajah hehehe.

Saya gak pandai buat judul, biasanya malah terkesan maksa. Apa yang terlintas ya itu yang aku comot judul.

Sudah-sudah semakin panjang. Yang terakhir yang bilang saya update asap, untuk yang ini saya tidak janji, sekalipun sudah empat chapter yang sudah saya tulis. Saya selalu kurang puas dengan hasilku. Jadi saya akan simpan itu sampai saya ditagih-tagih *wah saya jadi songong wkwkwk kagak kagak santai saja. Saya akan berusaha agar saya bisa memaksa diri saya untuk tetap melanjutkan ini hingga selesai.

Oh satu lagi, saya hampir lupa. Tadinya LML ini mau saya buat jadi satu cerita campur aduk dari Kyu masa kecil dan Kyu masa remajanya. Tapi berhubung itu akan menjadi multichap yang sangat panjang, saya batalkan. Kyu masa kecil saya simpan dulu, pending, hingga Kyu masa remaja ini kelar di End.

Sudah selesai.

Sekali lagi saya mohon maaf, jika setelah baca chapter ini kurang puas. Bilang saja nanti bisa saya delete dan gak diupdate lagi. See you.

(Monday, 08 February 2016)

(Monday, 08 August 2016)

11:19 PM


	3. Chapter 3

Kyuhyun mengusap pergelangan tangannya. Tepatnya pada bekas luka sayat di kedua pergelangan itu. Luka yang ditorehkan oleh sang eomma kandung. Sebagai usaha penebusan dosa. Dia selamat, keberuntungan atau justru malapetaka.

Jujur Kyuhyun tidak bisa merasa bersyukur karena selamat jadi kejadian tragis itu. Bagaimana bersyukur jika begitu sadar bukan pelukan yang ia dapat. Jangankan wajah cemas sang appa yang dia lihat, melainkan kemurkaan yang tak berujung hingga sekarang. Dulu dia tidak mengerti perubahan sikap appanya yang begitu drastis. Dari seorang penyayang menjadi sosok yang menakutkan.

Pembawa sial. Appanya menyebut dirinya seperti itu. Dulu dia begitu memahaminya. Semakin dia dewasa semakin dia mengerti semua kebencian dan dendam sang appa. Dan dia mulai belajar menerima. Menerima semua perlakuan sebagai bentuk penebusan dosa yang dikatakan eommanya. Eomma yang tidak selamat dari insiden bunuh diri, menyisakan Kyuhyun dengan luka yang tidak kunjung sembuh. Menyedihkan tapi ini yang harus dia terima. Sekali lagi sebagai penebusan dosa.

Kyuhyun berjengit merasakan dingin yang menyentuh pipinya. Dia menoleh cepat, melayangkan tatapan protes pada sosok sahabat yang menjulang tinggi di sampingnya.

Changmin terkekeh kemudian mendaratkan tubuhnya disamping Kyuhyun. Kali ini menyodorkan minuman kaleng dingin dengan lebih sopan. Kyuhyun menerimanya masih sedikit kesal.

"Apa yang kau lamunkan?" tanya Changmin setelah mereka sama-sama meneguk minuman masing-masing. Dihadapan mereka adalah hamparan lapangan hijau tempat anak-anak klub sepak bola berlatih. Dan Changmin termasuk dalam anggotanya. Dia sedang berlatih saat melihat Kyuhyun di luar lapangan duduk melamun. Dia meminta pelatih untuk break sejenak, dan mengambil kesempatan itu untuk mendekati sahabatnya. Ini hari Jum'at, Kyuhyun selalu mengambil cuti kerja di hari ini. Sudah dipastikan Kyuhyun berada di luar lapangan sepak bola menonton Changmin berlatih.

Kyuhun menggeleng kecil menanggapi pertanyaan Changmin. Kembali meneguk minumannya. Kemudian menerawang ke depan. Anggota yang lain sudah kembali masuk lapangan. "Kau sudah harus kembali berlatih." katanya mengingatkan.

Terdengar desahan Changmin. Sejujurnya dia belum puas, apalagi tidak mendapatkan apa-apa dari Kyuhyun. Padahal dia sengaja meminta waktu istirahat untuk mendekati sahabatnya yang melamun. Mencoba memberi perhatian namun hanya ini yang dia dapat. Kyuhyun terbiasa menutupi perasaannnya meski itu kepada Changmin sekalipun. Changmin tidak suka satu sifat Kyuhyun yang menurutnya tidak baik untuk dilakukan. Namun seperti yang dia tahu Kyuhyun keras kepala.

"Baiklah. Tunggu aku sampai selesai. Kuantar kau pulang nanti." Changmin meletakkan minumannya dan bersiap untuk kembali ke lapangan. Kyuhyun mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Sepeninggal Changmin Kyuhyun memutar kaleng minum ditangannya. Pikirannya kembali menerawang. Hal itu tidak luput dari perhatian Changmin yang sesekali memperhatikannya dari tengah lapangan. Diam-diam Changmin mendesah. Dia selalu khawatir berlebihan, khususnya di hari seperti ini sekali tiap tahun. Kyuhyun selalu berbeda. Sangat suram dan sulit fokus.

Begitu mendapat aba-aba dari pelatih bahwa latihan selesai, Changmin bergegas berlari ke tempat Kyuhyun. Meyentak bahu Kyuhyun sedikit keras. Hal itu membuat Kyuhyun terkejut.

"Tunggu aku sebentar. Aku hanya akan mengambil tas di loker." kata Changmin yang tidak bisa menyembunyikan cemas di wajahnya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk tersenyum kecil.

"Jangan melamun!" seru Changmin memperingatinya sebelum berlalu dengan cepat.

Senyum Kyuhyun memudar. Baru dia sadari kaleng yang dia mainkan sudah tidak ada ditangannya melainkan terlantar di bawah kakinya dengan isinya meluber keluar. Pantas Changmin nampak cemas tadi. Kyuhyun mendesah panjang. Ini di luar kendalinya. Bahkan getaran kecil di kedua tangannya membuatnya cemas akan diri sendiri. Dia lagi-lagi seperti ini. Hari, tanggal dan bulan ini. Setiap tahun akan selalu menjadi pengingatnya akan kejadian buruk di masa lalu. Beruntung hari ini tidak hujan atau bisa dipastikan Kyuhyun tidak akan keluar dari flatnya sejengkalpun.

0000

Changmin memaksa pulang namun tetap kalah oleh keinginan Kyuhyun. Jadi disinilah mereka berada sekarang. Pemakaman.

Changmin melirik Kyuhyun yang hanya berdiri mematung sambil melihat nisan sang eomma. Sudah 25 menit seperti itu tanpa seucap katapun. Changmin maklum pun tidak protes. Tapi tetap saja dia selalu tidak suka pemandangan ini. Sudah ada disini seharusnya Kyuhyun mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Kyu," dan Changmin hanya bisa menelan ludah saat melihat itu. Mata yang kosong dan datar. Changmin menghela nafas pelan dan diam-diam berbalik. Memilih membiarkan Kyuhyun sampai sahabatnya puas berdiri disana memandang nisan sang ibu kandung tanpa tahu apa yang dipikirkan sahabatnya.

Changmin mengibas udara kosong. Mengusap rambutnya dengan kesal. Kesal karena tidak pernah bisa menyelami pikiran Kyuhyun. Kesal karena merasa tidak berguna untuk sahabatnya. Dan kesal karena tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk menyeret pergi sahabatnya yang tampak menyedihkan di hadapan pusara sang eomma. Demi apapun Changmin hanya ingin mengurangi beban Kyuhyun. Ingin membuatnya tersenyum di hari ini dan ingin membuatnya melupakan apa yang pernah terjadi. Apapun itu di masa lalu. Sayangnya kekuatannya sendiri seolah terbang dan terhempas jauh begitu melihat raut menyedihkan itu di wajah sahabatnya. Dia ikut merasa tidak berdaya.

Changmin menoleh mendapati Kyuhyun telah kembali.

"Ayo pulang."

"Aku akan menginap." tidak memberi kesempatan pada Kyuhyun menjawab Changmin memutus kontak mata mereka, dengan segera mengambil helmnya dan menaiki motor sport merahnya. "Aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu yang seperti ini. Naiklah. Kita akan tidur berdesakan dalam satu ranjang malam ini."

Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan. Dia naik di belakang Changmin dan segera mengeratkan tangannya di perut sang sahabat. Menenggelamkan wajah tanpa helm pada jaket hitam yang dikenakan Changmin. "Gomawo, Changmin-ah."

Changmin mengangguk. Tersenyum miris merasakan eratnya pelukan Kyuhyun. "Gweanchana. Lakukan sepuasmu. Aku akan berhenti begitu kau selesai." Changmin tidak mendapati jawaban tapi dia bisa merasakan anggukan di punggungnya.

Changmin menyalakan motornya, pergi dari area pemakaman. Bersamaan dengan itu Changmin yakin Kyuhyun sedang menangis di balik punggungnya. Dia tahu pasti. Dan dia tidak akan menghentikan laju motornya sampai Kyuhyun bilang berhenti. Meskipun itu harus berputar-putar tidak jelas dan mendapati tatapan aneh di sepanjang jalan yang dia lalui lantaran posisi Kyuhyun yang memeluknya erat seperti sepasang kekasih. Peduli setan dengan mereka. Yang terpenting baginya adalah memberi kenyaman Kyuhyun untuk menangis sepuasnya tanpa ada orang yang menyadari.

0ooooo

Kyuhyun tidak begitu ingat apa yang terjadi kemarin. Yang dia tahu dia menangis sesenggukan di punggung sahabatnya dan sekarang dia bangun di pelukan Changmin di kasur sempit di flatnya. Dan satu lagi seragam sekolah yang kemarin dikenakannya sudah berganti dengan kaos oblong putih dan celana kain selutut. Dia tidak ingat dia berganti pakaian. Kemudian matanya melihat pada Changmin yang masih terpejam nyenyak. Tahulah sekarang siapa orang yang sudah dia repotkan. Wajahnya merona merah lantaran kesal dan malu. Kesal karena terus-terusan merepotkan Changmin dan malu karena lagi-lagi Changmin mengurusnya.

Kyuhyun memutar kepalanya demi melihat jam berapa sekarang. Matanya melebar melihat jam dinding. Dengan tidak elit dia melepas pelukan Changmin dan mendorong bocah tiang itu hingga jatuh dari ranjang yang tidak begitu tinggi tapi tetap saja yang namanya jatuh pasti sakit. Changmin mengaduh cukup keras. Kyuhyun berdecak masa bodoh. Dia melompat dari ranjang dan sesegera mungkin menyambar handuk di gantungan dekat kamar mandi. Namun dia berhenti tatkala tidak mendapati Changmin bergerak.

Dongkol Kyuhyun mendekat dimana Changmin kembali tidur. "Astaga Shim Chwang! Cepat bangun! Ini sudah setengah tujuh! Dan demi Tuhan aku akan mengulitimu jika sampai aku kena hukum karena terlambat!" tidak sampai disitu Kyuhyun juga menendang pantat Changmin cukup keras. Cukup untuk membuka mata Changmin.

Kyuhyun memutuskan meninggalkan Changmin yang masih mencoba mengumpulkan kesadarannya sambil sesekali mengusap pantatnya yang berdenyut. Kyuhyun lebih baik mandi dan bergegas. Sebelum Changmin sadar dan heboh sendiri.

Benar saja baru saja Kyuhyun menanggalkan pakaiannya didalam kamar mandi, Changmin yang kesadarannya telah terkumpul berteriak heboh. Sekali sentakan dia bangun dan berlari, berhenti di depan pintu kamar mandi. "Yak Kyuhyun cepat mandinya! Eh jangan! Jangan mandi, cukup cuci muka dan gosok gigi! Astaga kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku?! Ayolah Kyuhyun, bergegaslah! Kita terlambat!" teriak Changmin heboh menggedor pintu. Kyuhyun yang juga ikut cemas karena dikejar waktu ditambah dengan teriakan Changmin jadi sebal sendiri. Dia balas berteriak. Meneriaki Changmin untuk diam agar dia bisa mandi dengan hati tenang. Tapi apalah daya Changmin sudah kalap tidak bisa diam. Alhasil keduanya saling meneriaki dari dalam kamar mandi dan di luar kamar mandi.

0000

Beruntung. Dengan acara mandi kilat, mengenakan seragam sembarangan dan berkendara ugal-ugalan akhirnya mereka sampai di sekolah tepat saat satpam sekolah hampir mengunci gerbang. Tetap saja sudah terhitung telat. Beruntungnya mereka hanya terkena ceramahan cukup panjang dari Han Songsaenim kemudian di suruh segera masuk ke kelas masing-masing.

Keduanya mendesah panjang di koridor menuju kelas dua di lantai dua. Changmin membenahi seragamnya yang dia pakai asal-asalan, begitu juga Kyuhyun. Hanya saja Kyuhyun tidak seberantakan Changmin yang bahkan tidak mengancingkan seragamnya dengan benar. Dia hanya kurang menyimpulkan dasinya.

"Kita teledor." ucap Changmin memasukkan ujung bajunya ke balik celana.

Kyuhyun terkekeh kecil. "Aku tidak akan mengijinkanmu menginap lagi."

Changmin menatapnya sengit. "Memang kau bisa melarangku? Ingat kau tidak bisa sendiri tuan Kim."

Mata Kyuhyun menyendu. Changmin langsung menyesali apa yang dia katakan. "Mianhe, bukan maksud,"

Kyuhyun menepuk bahu Changmin seraya tersenyum menenangkan. "Kau benar. Aku tidak bisa sendiri. Gomawo."

Changmin berdecih. Bosan mendengar ucapan terima kasih yang akhir-akhir ini sering dia dengar dari mulut Kyuhyun. "Berhenti berterima kasih. Atau aku akan berhenti jadi temanmu."

Kembali Kyuhyun tertawa. Kali ini lebih riang. "Aku tahu kau tidak akan melakukan itu, Shim Changmin. Kau sahabat terbaikku." Kyuhyun merangkul bahu Changmin erat membuat Changmin tersenyum senang mendengar pujian Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun-ah?"

Keduanya berhenti mendengar sapaan seseorang. Keduanya berbalik. "Eoh, Kibum hyung?" sapa Kyuhyun balik pada orang yang tadi memanggilnya.

Kibum berjalan lebih dekat. Di tangannya ada sebuah map hijau yang dia gulung. "Terlambat?" tanya Kibum dengan ekspresi datar.

Kyuhyun menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Yeah. Hehehe." jawab Kyuhyun canggung. "Kibum hyung sedang apa?"

Kibum mengangkat mapnya. "Sedikit urusan dengan Kepala Sekolah."

Kyuhyun manggut-manggut.

"Temanmu?"

Changmin yang merasa ditunjuk segera menegakkan punggung dan memberi salam pada Kibum seraya memperkenalkan diri. "Shim Changmin imnida, sunbaenim."

"Heum. Choi Kibum. Panggil saja Kibum hyung, seperti Kyuhyunie memanggilku." kemudian atensi Kibum kembali pada Kyuhyun yang asyik melihat mereka berkenalan tanpa dia kenalkan. "Kyuhyun-ah, kau kerja hari ini?"

"Eoh? Iya, hyung."

"Baiklah kita bertemu di café nanti. Kalian lekaslah masuk kelas, jam pertama akan segera mulai."

Kyuhyun mengangguk dan berpamitan pergi dengan menarik Changmin yang diam. Menatap takjub pada Kibum. Setelah jauh Kyuhyun menegur Changmin.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Apanya?"

"Kau menatap Kibum hyung seperti itu."

"Bagaimana kau bisa kenal Kibum sunbae?" Changmin balik bertanya.

Kyuhyun mengernyit heran. "Kami pernah berdiri di halte yang sama, bersin berbarengan, kemudian dia memberiku tissue. Lalu kami bertemu di café. Ternyata dia adik dari Donghae hyung. Kau tahu Donghae hyung, kan?"

Changmin mengangguk. "Dia dan Donghae hyung saudara? Mustahil!" decak Changmin tidak percaya. "Mereka sangat berbeda." Changmin ingat yang namanya Donghae hyung adalah mahasiswa yang bertingkah kekanakan dan berisik. Berbeda sekali dengan Kibum yang kalem dingin.

Kyuhyun mengiyakan. Dia tahu maksud Changmin.

"Tapi sulit dipercaya dia menyapamu, Kyunie. Kau tahu? Hampir tiga tahun sekolah disini Kibum sunbae tidak sekalipun pernah berinteraksi dengan murid lain kecuali dalam hal tertentu. Kecuali satu orang. Itupun karena orang tua mereka berteman kudengar. Dan apa yang tadi kulihat? Dia menyapamu? Bahkan memanggilmu seolah kalian sudah sangat akrab? Kyuhyun-ah? Kyuhyunie? Kau macam adiknya saja." tidak cukup keheranan Changmin rasanya. "Kalian bahkan berjanji bertemu di café? Dan sejak kapan kau nyaman dengan orang yang baru beberapa kali kau temui?"

Kyuhyun berkedik bahu tidak peduli. "Sudahlah. Ingat, kita sudah sangat terlambat Chwang. Dan kau masih memikirkan hal tidak penting? Ah!" Kyuhyun mengibaskan tangan dan memutuskan untuk berlari agar cepat sampai di kelasnya. Changmin untuk sejenak bengong kemudian tersadar oleh suara bel pelajaran pertama dimulai. Diapun berlari menyusul Kyuhyun. Meskipun berbeda kelas tapi kelas mereka bersebelahan. Kyuhyun di A dan Changmin di B. kyuhyun menghilang masuk ke kelasnya begitu juga Changmin yang segera masuk kelasnya sendiri.

0000000

Kibum benar-benar datang. Eunhyuk sahabat Donghae heran apalagi Donghae, jauh lebih heran. Adiknya itu dinginnya minta ampun ngalahin es di kutub-kutub. Jangankan nyapa orang yang tidak di kenal, nyapa saudara sendiri saja sekedar heum. Lhah kenapa ini sama Kyuhyun dia bela-belain nyamperin ke café? Kenal juga baru meski satu sekolahan. Yang kenal dengan Kibum patut heran.

"Atau jangan-jangan dongsaengmu…." Eunhyuk menggantung kalimatnya. Dia melirik Donghae yang menunggu kelanjutan kalimatnya tanpa curiga. "Hombreng?"

"Hombreng apa?"

Eunhyuk menepuk jidatnya yang tidak bersalah. "Hombreng itu Homo, ikan! Nama kerennya itu!" "Apa?!" jerit Donghae mengagetkan Eunhyuk. Donghae melihat Kibum yang duduk di kejauhan sambil menikmati membaca buku. Kyuhyun sempat menemuinya tadi. Tapi karena ada kerjaan dia harus pergi, memang ini dalam jam kerja. Kibum sendirian namun tidak pergi. Dia duduk tenang sambil membaca buku.

"Hei, Hyuk jangan bicara sembarangan." Donghae takut juga jika adiknya beneran homo. Mau ditaruh dimana wajah Choi yang terhormat? "Appa bisa membunuhnya, sesayang apapun appa pada kami dia tetap akan membunuhnya." Donghae memelas.

"Karena itu kenapa tidak coba kau pastikan?"

Donghae menatap Eunhyuk. "Caranya?"

Eunhyuk berfikir. Matanya memandang Kibum tidak berkedip. Donghae yang melihat temannya nampak serius memandang Kibum ikut melakukan hal yang sama. Memandangi Kibum tidak berkedip. Mereka keasyikan hingga tidak menyadari Heechul di belakang keduanya berkacak pinggang dengan wajah berang. Sejak tadi dia perhatikan duo berisik ini hanya berdiri mengobrol. Nah, sekarang malah melakukan hal absurt seperti memandangi Kibum seperti orang bodoh. Ck ck ck. Heechul menggeleng tidak sabar. Dia mengangkat kedua tangannya setinggi kepala kemudian menjatuhkannya dengan keras, amat keras, ke pundak masing-masing karyawannya.

Donghae dan Eunhyuk berteriak kaget. Mengumpat panjang pendek sambil mengusap dada. Syok sekaligus murka. Ingin marah tapi tidak jadi karena wajah murka Heechul menyurutkan emosi mereka sampai ke menciut nyalinya. Keduanya cengengesan.

"Apa kalian, hah?!" Heechul melotot. Kedua karyawannya saling sikut. "Bukannya kerja malah asyik mengobrol! Memangnya apa yang kalian bicarakan? Sudah bosan kerja, ha?!"

Keduanya menggeleng buru-buru. Meski keduaya tidak akan kesulitan uang seandainya dipecat, tapi mereka merasa sayang jika harus meninggalkan tempat yang sudah dianggapnya rumah kedua.

"Bukan, bos." buru-buru Donghae menjawab. Beralih ke belakang Heechul dan memijit pundak bosnya. Merayu. "Kami suka disini. Mana mungkin bosan. Iya, kan Hyuk?"

Euhyuk mengangguk cepat-cepat. Ikut membujuk dengan memijat tangan Heechul. "Apa Heechul hyung tidak merasa aneh? Kibum datang lagi. Menemui Kyuhyun."

Heechul mengernyit. Matanya beralih memandang Kibum. "Apa anehnya?"

Donghae mendesah. Melupakan pijatannya dan beralih ke depan Heechul. "Seumur-umur dia tidak tertarik dengan orang lain. Seumur hidupnya hanya satu temannya, itupun entah dianggap teman atau kotoran."

Eunhyuk dan Heechul sontak meringis mendengar perkataan Donghae yang terakhir.

"Dan sekarang dia menyempatkan datang ke sini untuk bertemu Kyuhyun? Pikirkan bos, adikku yang super dingin itu ada kemungkinan tertarik dengan Kyuhyun? Eunhyuk bilang dia Homo!" Donghae tidak sadar mengeraskan suaranya hingga mengambil alih atensi para pengunjung. Heechul yang menyadari tatapan para pengunjung segera menenangkan Donghae.

"Rendahkan suaramu! Kau ingin pelangganku kabur?"

Donghae merengut tapi tetap meminta maaf. Dia hanya sedang kalut bin cemas sekarang. Adik tersayangnya meskipun tidak ada manis-manisnya dia tetap sayang, cemas akan nasibnya.

Heechul berdecak. "Sudah kau pastikan?"

Donghae menggeleng. Kali ini Heechul mendelik pada Eunhyuk. "Hyuk! Jangan sembarangan bicara! Hal seperti ini tidak boleh menuduh tanpa bukti!"

Eunhyuk hanya diam. Dia takut juga kalau bosnya marah. Heechul menghela nafas. Dia melenggang pergi disaksikan Donghae dan Eunhyuk. Dia berhenti di depan Kibum bicara sebentar kemudian duduk. Donghae dan Eunhyuk saling pandang kemudian melotot bersamaan. Pikiran mereka sama. Heechul akan langsung bertanya pada Kibum. Eunhyuk menjambak rambutnya frustasi. Heechul itu wajahnya saja yang cantik dan kalem. Tapi sikapnya seenaknya sendiri dan tidak sabaran. Bagaimana bisa dia menanyakan hal yang kemungkinan bisa menyinggung perasaan kepada orang yang bersangkutan langsung? Rasanya Donghae lebih suka berenang dengan ribuan ikan hiu daripada mendapat tatapan super sengit nan dingin dari dongsaengnya. Dan dia lebih memilih menguliti Eunhyuk penyebab dari pikiran buruknya itu.

Dan benar saja. Donghae langsung merinding di tempat mendapat tatapan mematikan dari adiknya. Tidak sadar dia menyambar tangan Eunhyuk dan mencengkramnya erat. Sampai Eunhyuk meringis dan memukul tangan Donghae meminta dilepaskan. "Ini karenamu Eunhyuk-ah! Monyet jelek, aku akan menendangmu ke hutan Amazon jika dongsaengku sampai membenciku."

Eunhyuk hanya bisa pasrah. Niatnya menggoda Donghae malah dia yang ujung-ujungnya apes. Donghae yang marah bisa lebih mengerikan dibanding Heechul. Berdo'a saja Kibum tidak begitu marah pada Donghae.

"Hyungie, kenapa kalian hanya bersantai disini? Kalian tidak lihat aku dan Wooki hyung sibuk dari tadi?!" Kyuhyun datang dengan kesal. Namun reaksi keduanya diluar perkiraan Kyuhyun. Keduanya langsung bergelayut di lengannya seperti parasit.

"Kyuhyunie, bujuk Kibum agar jangan marah, ne?"

"Kyuhyunie selamatkan aku."

Begitulah kira-kira keduanya merengek yang ditanggapi tidak tahu menahu oleh Kyuhyun.

000

Kyuhyun tertawa terpingkal. Kibum disampingnya dengan tenang menyesap kopinya. Donghae dan Eunhyuk menggaruk kepalanya keki. Heechul melirik keduanya dengan sengit. Dan yang lain ikut terkekeh bersama Kyuhyun. Semuanya berkumpul di jam tutup café.

"Aigo perutku." keluh Kyuhyun yang tidak bisa berhenti tertawa. Sungmin mendekat dengan segelas air putih.

"Minum ini, Kyu."

Kyuhyun menerimanya. Ryewook sudah di belakangnya mengelus punggung Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun masih terkekeh. Dia sulit berhenti tertawa. Kibum disampingnya jadi heran. Yang lain sudah berhenti tertawa dan memperhatikannya. Setelah beberapa menit akhirnya Kyuhyun berhenti tertawa dengan wajah merah dan nafas tersengal.

"Sudah tenang?" tanya Heechul kalem. Kyuhyun mengangguk. Meneguk air yang diberikan Sungmin.

"Kibum hyung, kau homo?" tayanya pada Kibum.

"Tidak." jawab Kibum tegas.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Telunjuknya mengarah pada Donghae dan Eunhyuk bergantian. "Dasar otak udang!" katanya menusuk lengkap dengan death glarenya.

"YAK!"

"Jangan kurang ajar, Kyuhyunie!"

Keduanya menanggapi tidak terima. Shindong menahan keduanya agar tenang. Bagaimanapun yang salah mereka.

"Tapi," mereka diam mendengarkan Kyuhyun yang kembali bersuara. Kali ini pada Kibum. "Bahkan Changmin juga heran? Kibum hyung, kenapa kau tertarik padaku?"

Kibum termangu. Kini semua mata tertuju padanya. Menanti jawaban yang benar-benar masuk akal dan bisa diterima. Hanya sejenak dan Kibum sudah kembali pada sikapnya. Tetap tenang tidak terusik oleh tatapan-tatapan penuh intimidasi mereka. Hanya sekali dia membalas menatap Kyuhyun. Sebelum beralih ke pintu café. Disana muncul Changmin yang kemudian memanggil Kyuhyun.

"Sudah malam. Cepat pulang dan istirahatlah." Kibum menyuruh Kyuhyun dengan dirinya sendiri yang berdiri. "Donghae hyung, aku pulang. Siwon hyung sudah di depan."

Seolah kode mereka semua bubar. Tidak terkecuali Kyuhyun. Tidak mendapat jawaban, meninggalkan keheranan di hatinya. Tapi dia masa bodoh. Dia meminta Changmin menunggu, selagi dia berlalu ke ruang loker untuk mengambil tas dan berganti baju.

000

"Kau jadi suka bermain di tempat Donghae, Kibum?" heran Siwon. Donghae yang berada di belakang ikut memperhatikan. Namun Kibum hanya bergumam sambil memperhatikan jalanan.

Donghae mendesah. "Bummie, kau marah. Mianhe, ini semua karena Eunhyuk. Dia mengaku hanya menggodaku. Mianhe."

Siwon memperhatikan Donghae melalui kaca spion atas kemudian beralih pada Kibum yang diam. "Kalian bertengkar?"

"Hanya lelucon, hyung. Gweanchana Donghae hyung." Kibum mendahului Donghae menjawab dengan masih tetap memperhatikan jalanan. Setelah itu ketiganya diam. Siwon fokus pada jalanan di depan. Donghae memilih memainkan HPnya. Kibum yang memandang keluar tanpa berkedip.

Tanpa sepengetahuan kedua hyungnya Kibum menghela nafas dalam. Pertanyaan Kyuhyun terulang lagi dipikirannya. Pertanyaan yang juga diajukannya pada dirinya sendiri.

'Kenapa aku tertarik padanya? Seolah sudah lama aku menunggunya. Menunggu saat kami akan bertemu. Kyuhyun, siapa dirimu sebenarnya?'

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

_Kibum kecil memperhatikan sang appa yang membereskan bajunya untuk dibawa pulang. Baju-baju itu akn dibawa untuk di cuci. Dua hari pasca operasi Kibum sudah mulai membaik. Bekas jahitnanya tinggal menunggu kering sepenuhnya. Tapi dia sudah ingin pulang, tidak betah berada di rumah sakit. Sayang dokternya belum mengijinkannya pergi._

 _"Kibum-ah, appa tinggal sebentar, ne? Nanti ada Donghae hyung yang datang menemanimu." kata Choi Jougwoon pada putranya yang berbaring. Dengan sayang dia mengelus rambut arang sang putra._

 _"Appa mau kemana?"_

 _Jungwoon tersenyum kecil. "Appa menemui seseorang dulu. Appa harus buru-buru sebelum mereka pergi. Appa harus ucapkan terima kasih pada mereka. Tidak apa appa tinggal, ya? Donghae hyung tidak akan lama."_

 _"Pendonor Kibum?" tanya Kibum yang dibalas senyum oleh sang appa._

 _Kibum mengangguk mempersilahkan sang appa pergi. Namun belum lama pintu kamar rawatnya ditutup Kibum beringsut bangun. Menahan sedikit nyeri dari bekas operasi. Kibum berdiri di ranjang, melepas tabung infus dari gantungan. Dengan perlahan dia turun dari ranjangnya. Dia berniat mengikuti sang appa. Kibum juga ingin berterima kasih. Tapi takut sang appa tidak mengijinkan karena dokter belum memperbolehkannya banyak bergerak. Karena appanya bilang mereka akan pergi jadinya Kibum nekad diam-diam mengikuti sang appa._

 _Beruntung tempat yang dituju appanya tidak jauh. Hanya berjarak tiga kamar rawat dan appanya telah menghilang ke dalam kamar tersebut. Kibum berhenti di depan kamar, membuka pintu sedikit agar dia bisa mengintip ke dalam._

 _"Sudah akan pergi?"_

 _Kibum bisa melihat appanya bertanya._

 _"Ya. Anak ini sudah sehat." jawab lelaki lainnya dengan nada datar._

 _"Dokter bilang seharusnya Kyuhyun masih harus menginap," seorang wanita berkata seolah menahan kekesalan._

 _"Tidak, Hera-ya. Anak ini sudah kuat jadi kita bawa pulang saja." kata lelaki itu menahan suaranya. Tangannya juga memegang lengan si wanita seolah memintanya untuk tidak berdebat._

 _"Tidak apa kalau masih harus dirawat. Aku yang menanggung semua biayanya. Begitu juga biaya putramu yang satunya lagi." appa Kibum menengahi perdebatan dingin kedua orang itu. Jungwoon beralih pada seorang anak yang duduk diam sejak tadi diatas ranjang rumah sakit. "Siapa namanya tadi? Kyuhyun?"_

 _"Ya, namanya Kyuhyun, Jungwoon-ssi." jawab si wanita._

 _Jungwoon mengelus kepala bocah itu. "Terima kasih, Kyuhyun-ah. Karenamu putra ahjussi bisa kembali sehat. Ahjussi harap kau juga segera pulih. Dan nanti bisa ahjussi kenalkan pada putra ahjussi. Dia juga ingin berterima kasih kepadamu."_

 _Deheman mengalihkan Jungwoon dari bocah tersebut. "Tidak perlu repot, Jungwoon-ssi. Kyuhyun akan kami bawa pulang hari ini. Terima kasih atas niat baik anda juga bantuannya."_

 _"Akulah yang harus berterima kasih. Berkat ginjal putramu, putraku bisa terselamatkan. Sudah seharusnya aku membalasnya. Semoga putramu yang lain juga segera pulih."_

 _Lelaki itu mengangguk. Setelahnya Kibum tidak begitu mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan. Fokusnya hanya pada anak itu. Duduk diam diatas kasur. Menunduk tanpa melakukan apapun. Kibum ingin masuk ked alam dan mengucapkan terima kasih atau menjadi teman anak itu. Tapi sebelum langkahnya menerobos masuk seseorang sudah menarik lengannya. Menyeretnya menjauh dari kamar tersebut._

 _"Kibumie, kenapa kau keluyuran? Kau tahu hyung cemas mencarimu? Appa bisa marah padaku kalau tahu kau tidak ada. Beruntung hyung yang menemukanmu lebih dulu." Donghae pelaku penarikan itu terus mengoceh tentang bagaimana khawatirnya dia jika appa mereka marah. Kibum mengabaikannya. Dalam langkahnya dia sempat menoleh ke arah kamar itu. Berjanji dalam hati suatu saat dia akan menemui anak itu dan mengucapkan sendiri ucapan terima kasihnya._

 _'Aku pasti menemuimu nanti, Kyuhyun. Pasti akan menemuimu.'_

"Kibumie, sudah sampai. Ayo bangun." mimpinya buyar oleh tepukan pelan di pipinya. Kibum membuka mata dan melihat Siwon yang membangunkannya. Kibum berkernyit.

"Wae?" Siwon bertanya melihat raut adiknya. "Ada yang salah?"

Kibum menggeleng. "Hanya bermimpi." gumam Kibum pelan. Ya mimpi dari masa lalu yang menyadarkan Kibum atas sebuah janji yang belum di tepatinya. Jadi begitulah takdir merangkai pertemuan ini. Pikir Kibum. _'Kaukah itu Kyuhyun? Atau hanya kebetulan nama yang sama?'_

"Kibum-ah, ayo masuk! Siwon hyung, ayo!" panggil Donghae di depan pintu.

Kibum segera turun mengikuti Siwon yang lebih dulu menyusul Donghae memasuki rumah. Pasti sang appa sudah menunggu ketiga putranya yang seharian berada di luaran. Meskipun appa mereka sibuk dengan bisnis namun selalu meluangkan waktu untuk memastikan putra-putranya pulang ke rumah dengan selamat. Appa yang penyayang dan disayang ketiga putranya.

oooo

Berbeda dengan seorang di lain pihak. Sendirian dan kesepian. Kyuhyun memandang sendu ruangan, tempat tidur yang sedikit berantakan, dapur kecil, sebuah meja yang sering digunakannya untuk makan, lemari pendek tempat dia menyimpan pakaian dan sebuah pintu sebuah kamar mandi. Sempit dan tidak banyak barang yang dia miliki. Dia menyewanya pertahun dengan harga yang bisa dijangkaunya.

Changmin pergi begitu mengantarnya dengan selamat sampai kontrakan. Dia melepasnya dengan senyum. Namun begitu berbalik dan menutup pintu hanya dingin dan sepi yang menyambutnya.

Kyuhyun mencoba tersenyum meski matanya memanas. Rumahnya, rumah dimana sang appa tinggal bukan tempat yang nyaman untuknya. Banyak luka. Tapi setidaknya disana ada eomma tirinya yang akan selalu tersenyum padanya. Disana ada Henry yang dulu sering merajuk kepadanya. Disana ada pula sang appa yang hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan dingin. Namun disana dia tidak sendiri. Sayang dia hanya duri dalam daging. Keberadaannya hanya menjadi benalu. Benalu bagi sang appa. Dan akar dari semua pertengakaran yang terjadi antara eomma dan appanya. Persis yang dikatakan Henry. Dia perusak kedamaian keluarga itu. Jadi keputusan tepat untuk keluar dari sana. Dan seberat apapun itu dia merasa sudah melakukan hal yang benar. Semua demi mereka. Henry yang pernah menganggapnya seorang hyung dan eomma Hera yang menyayanginya layaknya anak sendiri.

Tapi tetap saja, dia merindu. Rindu pada rumah yang ia tinggali sejak dia dilahirkan. Rumah yang penuh kenangan. Rumah dimana appa yang dia hormati berada. Rumah yang menyaksikan betapa sang appa pernah menyayanginya. Ya, Kyuhyun ingat pernah begitu bahagia tinggal di rumah tersebut. Kenangan masa kecil yang begitu manis tertinggal disana.

Kyuhyun menjatuhkan tasnya dan beralih membekap mulutnya. Tangisnya pecah dan dia tidak ingin suaranya keluar dari ruangan ini. Jadi sekuat tenaga dia tidak terguguk.

Ada yang merana dan ada yang begitu bahagia dalam belaian kasih orang tua. Kyuhyun secuil orang yang merasakan kesendirian setelah merasakan limpahan kasih sayang. Begitu merasa kecil dan butuh pegangan. Mencoba berdiri tegak meski jiwanya hancur oleh kepahitan hidup. Dia sendirian. Bertahan sampai akhir. Mencoba meraih puing meski tangannya terluka. Dia hanya berharap dengan senyum oemma yang pernah **sekali** dia lihat, dia mampu bertahan agar tidak jatuh dalam kegelapan. Menekan segala rasa sakit untuk kembali tersenyum dan meraih genggaman hangat itu.

0000

Hari minggu yang mendung. Kibum bermalasan di sofa TV. Beberapa buku teronggok terbuka di meja. Remote di sebelahnya. Kibum menatap acara yang tayang dengan wajah datar.

Kibum mendesah. Memutar kepala untuk melihat ke atas, tepatnya di lantai dua. Berharap ada seseorang yang akan turun dan menemaninya. Siwon atau sang appa. Donghae baru saja berangkat untuk ke café. Setahunya Donghae akan pergi ke café lebih awal di hari minggu dan lebih awal juga.

Pemuda itu beranjak dari duduknya. Memilih untuk melihat dua kamar di atas. Yang pertama dia datangi adalah kamar sang appa yang lebih dekat. Mengetuk pintunya pelan. Menunggu hingga suara dari dalam mempersilahkannya masuk.

Ayahnya sedang bersantai di atas ranjang, mengenakan kaca mata baca untuk membaca koran. Lelaki baya itu tersenyum lembut pada sang putra.

"Ada apa, Kibum?" tanyanya memberi isyarat agar Kibum duduk di dekatnya.

Kibum menurut, duduk di tepi kasur sang ayah. "Tidak ada yang turun sarapan."

Jung Woon mengangkat kedua alisnya. Kemudian terkekeh kecil. "Kau kesepian?"

Kibum mengernyit. Dia tidak suka dituduh kesepian, dia hanya merasa tidak terbiasa. Sekalipun di hari minggu semua anggota keluargaya pasti akan tetap melakukan sarapan bersama. Tapi tidak untuk hari ini.

"Donghae hyung kesiangan. Dia terburu pergi tadi." kata Kibum.

"Mianhe. Appa merasa sangat lelah. Bagaimana dengan Siwon?"

Kibum mengedikkan bahu.

"Appa."

"Ye?"

"Kenapa lama sekali?"

Jung Woon kembali mengalihkan atensi pada si bungsu. Menerka apa yang sedang dibicarakan Kibum.

"Pendonor ginjalku. Appa sungguh-sungguh mencarinya?"

Jung Woon tidak suka tatapan Kibum. Dia membuka kaca matanya dan menutup koran. "Akan appa beri tahu begitu appa mendapat info tentangnya." katanya meyakinkan.

Kibum mendengus kecil. Matanya menatap hal kosong. "Aku mungkin menemukannya." katanya lirih.

"Kau bicara apa, Kibum-ah?" Jung Woon tidak menangkap dengan baik apa yang baru digumamkan sang putra. Terlalu pelan untuk telinganya yang menua.

Kibum menggeleng. "Aku ingin keluar. Boleh?"

"Dengan siapa?"

Kibum menatap tidak suka. "Aku sudah cukup dewasa untuk berkeliaran seorang diri, appa. Jangan terlalu berlebihan padaku." Kibum beranjak.

"Minta Siwon untuk mengantarmu." bagaimanapun sang ayah tidak biasa jika putranya yang pernah diujung maut itu berkeliaran tanpa pengawasan.

"Aku bosan menjadikannya sopirku." sahut Kibum tidak peduli, keluar dari kamar sang ayah.

0ooooo

Kyuhyun membersihkan meja yang baru ditinggalkan oleh seorang pelanggan.

"Kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun menoleh. Terkejut melihat Kibum yang memanggilnya dan bergerak duduk begitu saja di kursi yang mejanya sedang dia bersihkan.

"Kibum hyung? Kau datang untuk apa?" tanyanya heran. Sebelumnya dia tidak melihat Kibum sebagai pelanggan yang sering datang. Akhir-akhir ini saja pemuda yang lebih tua darinya itu sering dia lihat di café. Setidaknya sudah tiga kali ini dia muncul.

Kibum membuka buku yang dia bawa, namun matanya menatap Kyuhyun. "Aku pelanggan, Kyuhyunie."

Kyuhyun menggaruk kepalanya dan tersenyum canggung. "Iya." Kyuhyun mengeluarkan note dan pen dari saku celemeknya. "Hyung mau pesan apa?"

"Es kopi saja."

Kyuhyun mengangguk seraya menulis pesanan Kibum.

"Kau yang antar." pesan Kibum lagi sambil fokus membaca buku.

"Oke." balas Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menepuk punggung Donghae yang dia lewati. "Adikmu, Hae hyung." beritahunya sambil mengedikkan kepala pada meja Kibum. Donghae menoleh memastikan. Dia hendak bertanya tapi Kyuhyun sudah keburu pergi.

Donghae menghampiri Kibum. "Bum-ah." panggilnya. Tapi Kibum tidak beralih dari bukunya. "Bummie~"

"Jangan ganggu aku, hyung. Bekerja saja."

Donghae manyun. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kau datang dengan siapa?"

"Bosan. Sendirian."

Donghae menghela nafas panjang. "Appa dan Siwon hyung tahu kau pergi?"

"Heum." jawab Kibum malas.

Kyuhyun datang membawa pesanan Kibum. Meletakkannya di hadapan Kibum. Saat akan pergi Kibum memanggilnya. Donghae masih disana.

"Ada pesanan lagi?"

Kibum menggeleng. "Kau pulang jam berapa?"

Kyuhyun menoleh pada Donghae yang dibalas dengan keheranan juga.

"Sekitar jam 3? Wae?"

"Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu keluar."

Donghae sukses membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar. Kyuhyun mendesis kecil. "Emm. Sebenarnya Changmin akan menjemputku."

"Dia tidak ada latihan?"

Terkutuklah Kibum! Kenapa dia tahu dengan Changmin yang latihan? Sahabatnya itu semakin sibuk latihan sehubung dengan jadwal pertandingan yang semakin dekat.

"Ah iya. Tapi,"

"Lanjutkan pekerjaanmu. Aku tunggu disini." Kibum memutuskan dengan membuka kembali bukunya. Fokus disana mengacuhkan Kyuhyun juga Donghae yang mematung.

Kyuhyun menarik Donghae pergi. "Aku mulai curiga dengan adikmu, hyung. Kurasa Hyuk hyuk benar dia homo."

"Kyunie~" wajah Donghae sudah akan menangis. Kyuhyun menggeleng prihatin dan pergi membiarkan Donghae merana.

Kibum itu teguh dengan ucapannya. Kyuhyun dibuat berdecak, kesal. Dia berharap Kibum bosan menunggunya berjam-jam dan memilih untuk membatalkan 'kencan'. Eh ternyata Kibum masih duduk di kursi yang sama dan menghabiskan tiga gelas minuman. Satu es kopi, satu air putih, satu kopi pahit. Apa perutnya tidak akan bermasalah?

Dengan berkacak pinggang Kyuhyun memperhatikan Kibum dari kejauhan. Heechul yang merasa heran menegurnya.

"Bisa kau mengusirnya, bos?"

"He?!"

Ctak.

Kyuhyun meringis. Benar-benar sakit. Menatap kesal Heechul yang justru menjitak kepalanya.

"Dia itu pelanggan. Seenaknya saja kau minta mengusirnya!"

"Memang kau tidak keberatan dia duduk disana berjam-jam? Meja itu bisa saja dipesan pelanggan lain jika dia segera pergi."

"Kau ada masalah dengannya? Dia seniormu, bukan?"

Angguk Kyuhyun. "Tadi dia mengajakku 'kencan' setelah habis jam kerjaku. Kau tidak khawatir padaku?"

Heechul meringis. "Jadi dia homo sungguhan?" suara Heechul mengecil seakan takut orang lain dengar.

"Kemungkinan." entah kenapa Kyuhyun menajawabnya dengan yakin. Tidak ingat bagaimana Donghae memasang wajah melas menangisnya. Sekarang saja pria tampan yang kekanakan itu tidak terlihat, sedang maratapi orientasi seksual adiknya di ruang karyawan.

Heechul melipat tangannya. "Jangan sembarangan Kyuhyunie. Kau yang menertawakan duo aneh itu lebih keras dari yang lain."

"Tapi dia mengajakku 'kencan' hyung! Dengan nada otoriter dan bahkan tidak mendengar penolakanku. Bayangkan, bagaimana kalau besok aku tidak muncul setelah hari ini? Kau tidak kasihan padaku?" sekarang dia yang merasa merana. Dia berlebihan sekali.

Heechul semakin meninggikan alisnya. "Kyuhyunie. Aku lebih suka saat kau berbuat jahil, tapi sungguh kau berlebihan."

Kyuhyun berdecak.

"Sudah, pergi sana makan. Sudah waktunya makan siang."

Kyuhyun manyun.

"Ajak Donghae juga. Ingat kau harus bertanggung jawab dengan moodnya."

"Bukan salahku. Salahkan Kibum hyung." tolak Kyuhyun berlalu. Mood Donghae hancur bukan karena dia, Kyuhyun yakin itu. Donghae sendiri juga berada disana. Mendengar dan melihat sendiri keabsurdan adiknya. Jadi Kyuhyun menolak dipersalahkan.

Donghae sembunyi di ruang karyawan. Ada sebuah meja di tengah ruang yang cukup luas itu. Biasa digunakan untuk makan atau bersantai di jam istirahat mereka. Donghae duduk disana dengan wajah muram. Apalagi kalau bukan karena Kibum.

'Dia sangat tertarik dengan Kyunie. Wae?'

"Donghae hyung."

Donghae menoleh. Melihat Kyuhyun yang masuk dengan membawa senampan makan siang. Ada dua mangkuk nasi, sepiring lauk, dua mangkuk sup, dan dua gelas air putih. Kyuhyun meletakkan tepat di tengah meja.

"Ayo makan." ajaknya menaruh semangkuk nasih di depan Donghae beserta sumpitnya. Melihat wajah murung Donghae Kyuhyun tidak tega juga. "Kau harus percaya pada adikmu, hyungie. Mungkin Kibum sunbae sedang ada perlu denganku."

"Ya. Aku jelas mengenal adikku, Kyunie." jawab Donghae dengan nada yang tidak biasa. Dan disaat seperti itu Kyuhyun merasa Donghae menjadi seseorang yang berbeda. Bukan Donghae yang ceria, polos, ramah dan kekanakan. Lebih terlihat seperti pria tua yang banyak pikiran.

Donghae mengambil sumpitnya. Begitu juga Kyuhyun. Mereka memulai makan mereka dengan diam.

"Kyuhyun-ah."

Kyuhyun memberi atensinya.

"Bertemanlah dengan Kibumie."

Terdengar seperti seorang kakak.

"Dia tidak punya banyak teman. Entahlah. Dia tidak terlihat tertarik untuk menjalin hubungan semacam itu. Ini untuk pertama kali dia ingin keluar dengan seseorang. Jadi tolong. Mungkin jika kau, Kibum bisa berteman."

Kyuhyun menatap nasinya. Ini petama kali seseorang meminta hal semacam ini. Jadi sangat sulit untuk menolak. Apalagi Donghae sudah seperti kakak untuknya. Semua orang di dalam café ini sudah menjadi keluarga baginya yang sendirian.

Jam 3 sore seperti yang sudah ditetapkan. Kyuhyun mengakhiri jam kerjanya dan menghampiri Kibum yang masih menunggu. Cukup takjub dengan ketahanan pemuda itu yang tidak mati bosan sejak jam 10 hingga sekarang. Kibum dan Kyuhyun keluar bersama.

"Akan kemana?" tanya Kyuhyun begitu di luar café.

"Kau ingin kemana?"

Pulang. Tidur sebentar. Lalu mengerjakan tugas sekolah. Begitu seharusnya dia ingin menjawab. Tapi demi mengingat permintaan Donghae tidak apalah dia mengabaikan dulu hal itu. "Em, aku tidak ada ide."

Kibum nampak berfikir. "Kau ingin bersenang-senang?"

"He?"

Kibum menarik tangan Kyuhyun.

0o0

Kibum memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang tengah asyik di salah satu game di game center. Ya. Kibum menarik Kyuhyun ke tempat ini. Apa salahnya. Anak seumuran Kyuhyun bukannya wajar jika bersenang-senang dengan ini. Bukan hanya bekerja dan sekolah.

Kibum mendesis kecil saat ingat beberapa waktu lalu. Kyuhyun bilang tidak pernah pergi ke tempat seperti ini. Tidak mengenal tentang permainan game dan sebagainya. Kibum harus sedikit memaksa dan mengajarinya bagaimana memainkan game yang sekarang dimainkan Kyuhyun. Begitu mengerti bocah itu tenggelam dengan kegiatannya. Melupakan Kibum.

Tapi Kibum senang. Dia bisa bebas memperhatikan raut wajah Kyuhyun sesuka hatinya. Apalagi keceriaan dan senyum sumringah Kyuhyun saat mendapatkan poin tinggi.

"Aaa! Aku menghabiskan banyak waktu." dia menggerutu tapi wajahnya nampak gembira. Dua jam penuh dia menghabiskan waktu di game center.

"Kau ingin kesini lagi lain kali? Aku bisa mendaftarkanmu menjadi member."

Kyuhyun buru-buru menggeleng. Dia membayangkan berapa banyak waktu dan uang jika dia menjadi member dan terus datang ke tempat ini. Sepertinya jika itu dilakukan dia akan ketagihan. "Ini tidak cocok denganku."

"Kau terlihat menikmatinya tadi?"

"Sekali-kali hyung. Tapi tidak jika dilakukan setiap hari." wajahnya untuk sejenak murung. Kibum tidak luput memperhatikan itu.

"Jika kau ingin, katakan saja padaku. Aku akan menemanimu."

Kyuhyun tersenyum canggung. Menemani yang dimaksud Kibum adalah mentraktiknya. Mana bisa dia menerima hal semacam itu terus menerus.

Kibum merogoh ponselnya yang berdering. "Ye, Siwon hyung?"

'Kau masih lama? Hyung akan menjemputmu.'

"Anni. Aku tidak makan malam di rumah. Jangan khawatir aku bersama temanku. Bye, hyung."

Cepat. Pikir Kyuhyun. Kibum menyimpan kembali ponselnya. "Kau lapar?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng. Kibum tersenyum miring. "Jangan menahan diri, Kyunie. Aku sangat lapar, temani aku makan."

Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya di belakang Kibum, langkahnya terlihat terpaksa mengikuti senior yang lebih pendek darinya itu.

"Tenang saja. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang setelah ini."

0ooooo

Kyuhyun mengelus perutnya. Kenyang dengan makanan enak. Tidak dia sangka kalau Kibum akan mengajaknya ke restaurant mewah. Saat melangkah masuk saja dia merasa kikuk. Tapi bagaimana bisa dia makan begitu rakus begitu menghadapi hidangan penuh daging. Kyuhyun malu saat ingat bagaimana dia makan dengan cepat dan tanpa aturan.

"Hhhh. Aku harus menolak dengan tegas lain kali." putus Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun bangkit dari tidurannya. Ingat bahwa pekerjaan sekolahnya masih menunggu. Sebelum perang dengan segala macam soal dia mendahulukan ke kamar mandi, mencuci muka agar lebih segar, juga mengganti pakaiannya.

Saat keluar dari kamar mandi ponselnya berbunyi. Changmin mengiriminya pesan.

'Kau sudah berada di rumah? Aku tadi ke café, tapi Heechul hyung bilang kau keluar dengan Kibum sunbae? Apa yang kalian lakukan?'

Changmin berniat menjemputnya, ternyata. Kyuhyun menyesal. Dia segera mengetik balasan.

'Heum. Aku sudah menolak, tapi Kibum hyung memaksa. Kami pergi ke game center, lalu dia mentraktirku makan. Hanya itu. Mianhe, aku tidak tahu kau akan datang.'

Baru beberapa detik pesannya terkirim Changmin justru menghubunginya.

"A,"

'Kau pergi ke tempat itu?! Tega! Aku pernah memaksamu kesana tapi kau menolaknya habis-habisan! Tapi kau pergi kesana dengan Kibum sunbae?!'

Kyuhyun meringis. Dia lupa kalau Changmin suka sekali bermain game. Dulu dia sering mencoba mengajaknya untuk pergi ke tempat seperti itu. Tapi karena beberaa hal Kyuhyun selalu menolak. Alasan yang paling penting adalah, seperti yang dikatakan Kyuhyun juga kepada Kibum. Kyuhyun takut ketagihan dan tidak bisa berhenti. Dia akan menghabiskan banyak uang hanya untuk berrmain di tempat itu dan lupa untuk menyisihkan uangnya untuk keperluan lain. Dia bekerja bukan untuk berfoya-foya. Andai dia bukan 'Kyuhyun yang ini' tapi Kyuhyun yang memiliki keberruntungan dia rasa dia akan punya kesempatan bersenang-senang seperti itu lebih sering.

'Kau luluh pada orang baru~' Changmin merajuk.

"Jangan berlebihan, Chang. Kau pikir aku mengikutinya begitu saja? Dia menyeretku kesana kemari seolah aku boneka mainannya."

'Aku tetap tidak terima! Tidak adil!'

Kyuhyun menghela pasrah. "Baiklah. Jadi apa maumu?"

Kyuhyun yakin si tiang berjalan itu sedang tersenyum sekarang. Kyuhyun malas untuk berdebat panjang jadi lebih baik menuruti kemauan Changmin.

'Menginap disini. Aku sendirian dan kesepian. Ada beberapa soal yang tidak kumengerti.'

"Penakut dan pemalas." cibir Kyuhyun.

'Heeeyyy. Tidak mau tahu kau harus datang!'

"Jemput atau tidak." putus Kyuhyun. Matanya melirik tas ranselnya yang teronggok dibawah dekat meja belajarnya.

'Segera datang!' sahut Changmin penuh semangat. Dia juga memutus sambungan tanpa pamit, benar-benar sopan.

Kyuhyun membereskan beberapa buku tugasnya untuk dibawa besok ke sekolah, seragam sekolah, sepatu bisa pinjam milik Changmin, tidak lupa juga dia mengambil jemurannya pagi tadi di beranda sempit flatnya. Dia selesai dengan semua hal itu tinggal menunggu Changmin yang 20 menit kemudian memberinya pesan bahwa dia sudah sampai. Kyuhyun menarik ranselnya yang terlihat sangat menggembung.

Setidaknya malam ini dia tidak akan tidur sendirian.

0ooooo

"Kau bersenang-senang Kibumie?" Donghae mengangkat kedua alisnya jenaka.

Kibum mengabaikannya. Mengambil air putih dari dalam kulkas dan menuang ke dalam sebuah gelas. Dia meminumnya. Donghae masih memasang wajah jenaka itu.

"Hyung, kau tidak ada urusan lain?"

Donghae justru merangkul bahu sang adik. "Aku yakin adikku tidak abnormal. Kyuhyun-ah mengatakan agar aku percaya pada adikku. Jadi kenapa kau mendekati Kyuhyun?"

Kibum menatap Donghae. Menyempar lengannya sedikit kasar. "Bagaimana jika aku adalah 'gay'?"

Raut jenaka itu luntur seketika. Donghae memasang wajah ingin menangisnya lagi. Kali ini lebih dramatis, dia bahkan sudah meneteskan air mata. "Kibumie~"

Kibum menyeringai jahil. "Hyung bodoh." katanya berlalu pergi.

Sampai ditangga terdengar teriakan heboh Donghae yang baru sadar dikerjai Kibum. Kibum tersenyum kecil, menaiki tangga dengan perasaan riang. Hari yang menyenangkan untuknya. Hari terbaik yang pernah ada.

Donghae menarik gelas Kibum dan duduk di kursi pentry. Pikirannya menerawang. Keningnya berkerut seolah berfikir keras. "Kibum menjahiliku? Sejak kapan?"

Kemudian senyumnya mengembang. "Aku rasa perasaannya sedang sangat baik. Kibum Kibum."

0ooooo

Siwon mengetuk ruang kerja sang ayah. Tanpa menunggu jawaban dia memasuki ruang pribadi si kepala keluarga di rumah itu.

Siwon berniat memberi tahu sang ayah jika Kibum sudah sampai rumah. Tapi sepertinya Jung Woon sedang melamun di kursi kerjanya. Posisinya yang separuh memunggungi pintu membuatnya tidak sadar jika Siwon ada disana.

Pria muda itu melirik sesuatu yang diperhatikan ayahnya dengan penuh. Matanya memicing melihat seorang wanita berpakaian formal berdiri di sebelah foto Jung Woon memeluk sebuah map coklat. Itu seperti….

"Youjin ahjumma?"

Jung Woon berbalik dengan kaget. "Siwon-ah?" terdengar nada menegur yang tidak disengaja. Siwon buru-buru meminta maaf. Jung Woon menerima permintaan maaf itu, foto disimpannya di dalam sebuah buku sampul hitam dan dimasukkan ke laci kerja.

"Bukankah itu Youjin ahjuma?" tanya Siwon ingin tahu.

"Benar."

Siwon mengangguk kecil. Dia mengenal Youjin sebagai sekretaris sang ayah. Dulu wanita cantik dan lembut itu sering datang ke rumah. Kebanyakan untuk urusan pekerjaan. Saat itu istri Jung Woon yang sedang mengandung Kibum sedang dalam keadaan tidak baik selama mengandung. Jung Woon tidak suka jika harus meninggalkan sang istri, jadi dia banyak melakukan pekerjaannya di rumah dan akan datang ke kantor di saat-saat terpenting dan sangat mendesak saja. Selama itulah Youjin yang membantu memperlancar pekerjaan Jung Woon. Siwon cukup mengenal Youjin karena wanita itu begitu baik bahkan bisa dekat dengan Donghae yang dulu sering rewel dan cengeng.

"Bagaimana kabarnya sekarang? Rasanya sudah sangat lama." Siwon mendengar jika Youjin ahjuma mengundurkan diri tidak lama setelah kelahiran Kibum. Entah kenapa. Jung Woon tidak pernah membahas hal itu. Hanya sekali saat Siwon bertanya. Siwon tersenyum kecil. "Kalau dipikir appa akan cocok dengan Youjin ahjuma. Dia wanita yang baik, kami cukup dekat dengannya. Apalagi Donghae, anak itu dulu sering memeluk Youjin ahjuma dan tidak mau melepasnya."

Jung Woon tahu itu, bagian Youjin yang juga cukup membantu di rumah ini. Mengurus kedua putranya yang saat itu lepas dari tangan istrinya. "Eomma kalian sangat lemah saat itu. Beruntung kita masih memiliki Kibum."

"Ya. Kita beruntung. Tapi dia memang wanita yang cantik, appa."

Jung Woon menatap Siwon. "Siwon, jangan menggoda appa. Eomma kalian satu-satunya. Tidak ada yang lain lagi. Appa melihat foto itu tidak sengaja. Lagipula Youjin sudah menikah."

"Benarkah?" Siwon nampak kecewa. Namun kemudian dia menatap ayahnya masih mode menggoda. "Bagaimana jika tidak?"

Jung Woon mendesis pelan. Siwon terkekeh, puas menggoda sang ayah. Dia dulu tidak tahu jika wanita yang sering membantunya me-pawangi Donghae sudah menikah. Dia tahu lama setelah Youjin tidak pernah muncul lagi di rumahnya.

"Kibum sudah sampai. Dan moodnya sangat baik, kurasa." Siwon mengingat saat dia berpapasan dengan Kibum diujung tangga. Adiknya menyapanya lebih dulu. Itu tidak pernah terjadi sebelumnya.

"Itu bagus. Seperti apa?" Jung Woon tertarik rupanya.

"Wajahnya cerah. Dia tersenyum dan 'hallo Siwon hyung'. Bukan aku menyapa pertama, tapi dia."

Jung Woon mengangkat alisnya. Dia bersedekap. "Apa dia sedang jatuh cinta?"

Siwon menggeleng dengan raut jenaka. "Kupikir tadi juga seperti itu. Tapi bukan, Donghae bilang Kibum menemukan teman yang cocok untuknya. Hanya itu. Klise, bukan?"

Jung Woon tersenyum. Dia menepuk lengan Siwon. "Itu sangat berbeda jika Kibum." Kata sang ayah memahami benar bagaimana Kibum.

0ooooo

Kyuhyun menatap ponselnya yang berdering sejak beberapa saat lalu. Tidak ada niat untuk menjawab panggilan tersebut.

Changmin keluar dari kamar mandinya. "Kenapa tidak diangkat?" dia mendengar posel itu berdering sedari dia sibuk menggosok gigi.

Kyuhyun justru mensilent ponselnya tanpa menolak panggilan itu. Dibiarkan ponselnya dalam keadaan layar menyala masih menampilkan id pemanggil, dalam keadaan diam. Changmin merasa heran, dia melihat ponsel itu.

"titik?" Changmin menatap Kyuhyun. "Kau menamai nomor ini dengan '.'? Kau aneh Kyunie."

Kyuhyun berkedik bahu. Berniat membaringkan tubuhnya lebih dulu. Ranjang Changmin cukup lebar untuk dua tubuh. Jadi mereka akan tidur bersama. Changmin menyusul Kyuhyun kemudian setelah melempar pandang sekali lagi pada ponsel yang masih menyala layarnya. Dalam hati mendesah kasihan pada si penelepon yang diacuhkan Kyuhyun.

Sedangkan jauh di seberang, seseorang sedang menatap ponselnya dengan nafsu meremukkan benda padat itu. Setelah beberapa detik menatap kejam pada ponselnya dia menyerah. Meletakkan ponselnya sembarangan di meja kerjanya. Tepatnya meja dengan ukuran lebar di sudut kamarnya bersebelahan dengan jendela.

Lelaki itu melepas kaca mata baca yang sedari lalu ia kenakan. Dia mendesah, menyandarkan kepala pada punggung kursi yang berbusa. Memutar kursinya menghadap jendela.

"Anak nakal. Kau harus mengambil obatmu, bodoh." ucapnya dengan pelan.

Tidak lama dia mendengar ponselnya berdering. Segera dia mengangkat panggilan itu. Berharap bocah nakal yang beberapa saat lalu dia coba hubungi. Namun rupanya dia salah.

"Ne, Hangeng-ah?" lelaki itu memijit perpotongan hidungnya.

'Hyung lemas sekali?'

"Bocah itu belum mengambil obatnya."

'Dia takut kau tagih, hyung.'

"Tidak lucu, Han." lelaki itu berkedip pada jendela. Meskipun orang yang mengenalnya menyebut dia pelit tapi orang di seberang line tahu jelas dia tidak meminta uang obat untuk bocah yang dia maksud. Dia bahkan selalu dengan berat hati menerima uang dari anak itu. Meski pada akhirnya uang yang dia terima selalu dia setorkan untuk biaya perawatan si bocah. "Ada apa?"

'Aku mencoba melengkapi berkas miliknya. Bisa hyung membantuku? Kau yang mengajukan diri sebagai wali, jadi ini sudah tanggung jawabmu. Bisa kita bertemu besok?'

"Kau benar-benar tahu bagaimana memanfaatkan waktuku, Han." desisnya. Baru saja sehari dia di rumah sudah harus membuat janji dengan dokter spesialis itu.

Hangeng terkekeh. 'Aku sudah menunggumu lama, Leeteuk hyung. Dan ini harus segera diselesaikan.'

"Baiklah. Lagipula bocah nakal itu memang tanggung jawabku."

Diam sejenak. 'Leeteuk hyung aku harus mengatakan ini. Desak anak itu. Sepertinya memang tidak berbahaya. Tapi serangannya tidak terduga. Dia harus dibedah secepatnya.'

"Aku berusaha, Han. Aku sudah kembali. Kita lakukan apa yang bisa kita laukan."

'Kau baik, Leeteuk hyung. Ini tidak seperti dirimu dua tahun lalu. Kau berubah.'

Leeteuk terkekeh. "Ya. Aku merasa lega dengan perubahanku."

'Jam 4 kau ada waktu?'

"Hum. Aku datang ke tempatmu."

'Aku tunggu, hyung. Selamat malam.'

"Malam, Hangeng-ah."

Leeteuk menimang ponselnya. Kemudian melakukan sesuatu dengan ponsel itu. Mengetik sebuah pesan dan mengirimnya. Dia tersenyum kecil kemudian beranjak dari sana untuk segera bersiap tidur.

Besok dia sudah mulai kembali masuk kerja, setelah hampir satu bulan mengikuti penataran di luar kota. Dia melirik sekilas pada beberapa kotak makanan ringan yang diletakkannya di sudut nakas, oleh-oleh yang sudah dia siapkan untuk rekannya. Diatas nakas ada botol plastik putih bening berukuran segenggaman tangan. Leeteuk meraih botol tersebut. Melihat butiran obat didalamnya.

"Anak malang."

0oooo

TBC

Oke aku update 2 chapters.

setelah ini bakal lumayan sangat lama.

aku lumayan sibuk dan sedikit malas,

tapi pasti aku usahakan.

*cari free wifi sulit juga hahaha

untuk semua review maaf sekali q belum sempet bales. alhamdulillah aku sudah baca

semua review. tapi gak bisa buat listnya. maaf lagi.

tapi janji aku pasti balas satu-satu. kecuali yang gak log in.

sekian. see u all

Thursday, February 18, 2016

1:36 PM

Friday, August 5, 2016

8:34 PM


	5. Chapter 5

Kyuhyun merenggut lengan atasnya. Mencengkeramnya cukup kuat. Dia berdiri di depan jendela kamar Changmin, kacanya berembun tebal. Iris matanya menatap sayu pada keadaan di luar. Sedang telinganya menangkap suara alam itu.

"Kyu, aku sudah selesai. Ayo berangkat." seru Changmin menginteruksi.

Tidak ada pergerakan dari Kyuhyun.

Changmin mendekat, menepuk pelan bahu Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menoleh dengan wajah yang membuat hati Changmin mencelos. "Kau butuh earphone?"

Kyuhyun menunduk menggeleng. "Aku tidak ingin keluar. Tapi harus." lirihnya.

"Tidak apa." Changmin berjalan ke meja belajarnya. Mengambil sesuatu di laci meja. Kembali pada Kyuhyun, dia memasangkan sesuatu di telinga Kyuhyun. "Putar saja musiknya. Begitu sampai di sekolah, hujan tidak akan mempengaruhimu. Kau berada di gedung dalam. Kau sudah biasa melakukan ini, bukan?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Menghela nafas dalam-dalam.

Changmin menatap Kyuhyun yang mengenakan jas hujan miliknya, sedangkan dia sendiri mengenakan jas hujan milik sang ayah. Dahinya sedikit berkernyit. 'Kenapa ketakutannya semakin parah?' disisi lain dia merutuki musim ini. Kenapa rasanya musim hujan yang hanya berselang beberapa minggu ini terasa sangat lama?

'Semoga tidak ada badai.' do'a Changmin dalam hati.

Keduanya berjalan memasuki garasi. Tidak berapa lama motor Changmin keluar membelah hujan. Kyuhyun memeluk pinggang Changmin, memejamkan mata berkonsentrasi pada lagu yang sedang memutar dari MD.

0

Kyuhyun sampai dengan selamat. Namun Changmin merasa khawatir dengan rona pucatnya sehingga menyarankan agar Kyuhyun menyamankan diri sebentar di ruang UKS. Kyuhyun menolak dengan tegas, meyakinkan bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja. Dia masih bisa mengatasi keadaan itu. Changmin akhirnya melepasnya dengan sedikit tidak rela.

Baru saja satu langkah memasuki kelas, si ketua kelas, memberitahunya bahwa wali kelas mereka memanggilnya ke ruangannya. Kyuhyun mendesah halus. Melangkah ke kursinya untuk meletakkan tas.

"Jadi dia sudah kembali." gumam Kyuhyun lirih.

Kyuhyun pikir sms semalam dikirim orang itu dari seberang kota sana. Rupanya wali kelasnya sudah kembali. Alarm bersiap untuknya. Siap diomeli. Siap diceramahi. Siap untuk recokan sang guru yang kadang membuatnya merasa memiliki orang tua. Membuatnya tanpa sadar tersenyum kecil.

Sampai di depan ruangan, Kyuhyun mengetuk pintunya. Masuk setelah mendapat perintah dari dalam.

Leeteuk memangku kedua tangan di atas meja kerja. Menyambut Kyuhyun dengan seulas senyum yang selalu dikagumi para murid perempuan. Yang membuat Kyuhyun justru aneh dengn sikap tenangnya.

"Duduklah, Kyuhyun."

Tanpa banyak cakap Kyuhyun menurut untuk menempati kursi di depan meja Leeteuk. Saat dirinya menyamankan diri di kursi kayu tersebut, Leeteuk justru beranjak dari kursinya. Memutari meja sebelah kiri dan berhenti di sebelah Kyuhyun, yang untuk sejenak tidak menyangka pergerakan sang guru.

Leeteuk menangkap tangan kiri muridnya, melepas blazer hitam tersebut dengan satu gerakan. "Apa yang anda lakukan?" tanya Kyuhyun terkejut, mencoba menarik tangannya saat Leeteuk berusaha membuka kancing lengannya. Leeteuk menahannya dengan cukup kuat.

Kyuhyun memalingkan wajah, memilih menatap tembok putih ruangan, daripada melihat tingkah absurd sang guru yang sedang meneliti permukaan kulitnya, setelah berhasil menyingsing kain lengannya tinggi-tinggi.

"Syukurlah." Leeteuk tersenyum kecil. Merapikan kembali lengan kemeja Kyuhyun kanan dan kiri, tidak lupa memakaiankan kembali blazernya. Namun baru saja Leeteuk mengangkat blazernya, dengan sedikit kasar Kyuhyun merampas blazer tersebut.

Leeteuk tertawa geli melihat tatapan tajam Kyuhyun. Memilih mengabaikannya dan kembali ke kursinya sendiri. mengambil sebuah botol kecil dan diletakkan tepat di depan Kyuhyun.

Setelah mengenakan kembali blazernya, Kyuhyun menatap semakin jengkel sang wali kelas. "Kau bilang obat-obatan akan merusak ginjalku. Begitu aku berhenti mengkonsumsinya, justru kau dan dokter itu mengejarku untuk memakan ini." hilang sudah sopan santunnya.

Leeteuk menggeleng atas sikap kurang ajar itu. "Kyuhyun-ah, murid genius sekolah ini, kalau kau meminumnya seperti tahun kemarin dan entah apa obat tidak jelas itu, dokter seluruh negeri juga akan berpendapat sama denganku. Lain hal jika ini diresepkan dan dianjurkan langsung dari dokter." masih tersenyum, Leeteuk sangat gemas dengan bocah dihadapannya. "Ambil dan konsumsi sesuai aturan."

Kyuhyun menghela nafas berat. Memandang botol obat yang tak kunjung di ambilnya. "Kenapa aku tidak mati saat itu saja."

"Kau ingin kupukul?!"

"Kau ingin mengirimku ke rumah sakit jiwa, itu yang benar." Kyuhyun menatap kedua mata sang guru. Seolah menekankan apa yang baru saja diucapkan.

Keramahan di wajah Leeteuk memudar. Guru 35 tahun itu memutus kontak mata yang terasa menusuknya. Apa yang dikatakan pemuda di hadapannya pernah terlintas dulu, dulu saat awal-awal dirinya mengetahui gangguan yang dialami muridnya. "Bukan Rumah Sakit Jiwa, Kyuhyun-ah. Psikiater. Tapi melihatmu sekarang kurasa itu tidak perlu?"

Kyuhyun mengedikkan bahu acuh. Menatap botol obat yang sangat tidak dia suka. "Aku tidak akan sembuh hanya dengan obat. Beri aku waktu. Akan kuputuskan tentang operasi itu."

Leeteuk mengangkat kepalanya. Menatap Kyuhyun yang hendak beranjak. "Ambil itu."

Kyuhyun mendesah keras. Berat hati menyambar obat yang dipaksakan kepadanya. Dia bisa menolak Hangeng tapi sangat sulit menolak Leeteuk. Keras kepalanya sangat tidak bisa dibantah. "Kau sudah akan pergi? Masih ada waktu."

"Saya sudah cukup mendengar anda, songsaenim. Permisi."

Leeteuk terkikik kecil. "Jangan pernah melupakanku, Kyunie. Kau bisa mengeluhkan apapun padaku. Bahkan membicarakan hal yang tidak perlu sekalipun. Aku akan selalu menerimamu."

Kyuhyun berhenti di depan pintu. Tertegun mendengar kalimat yang membuatnya merasakan sesuatu dalam hatinya bergejolak. Kenapa harus ada orang yang sebaik ini dan begitu peduli kepadanya? Kenapa bukan keluarganya? Ayahnya, yang sangat dia inginkan, misalnya. Kenapa bukan beliau?

"Jangan terlalu mengkhawatirkanku, saem."

Pintu ruang Leeteuk kembali ditutup sempurna. Setelah Kyuhyun pergi menyisakan si guru yang termenung di kursinya. Merutuki kalimat terakhir Kyuhyun. Karena bagaimana dia bisa tidak peduli pada bocah yang pernah hampir mati di depan matanya. Juga bocah yang menggila di hadapannya. Bagaimana dia bisa mengabaikannya, sekalipun dulu dia sangat ingin tidak ikut campur.

Leeteuk menyandarkan punggung pada sandaran kursi, menengadahkan kepala tanpa niat melihat plavon ruangan. Menutup mata. Pemandangan itu muncul kembali sebagai ingatan.

Hari dimana dia merasa sangat malas dan ingin tidur seharian, namun tidak di ruangannya, membawanya melangkah pergi ke ujung tangga. Berniat mengasingkan diri di atap sekolah. Ada spot teduh dan nyaman untuk berdiam diri. Namun apa yang dia temukan? Bocah tahun pertama yang berniat bunuh diri. Bersiap melompat di balik pagar pembatas. Sedikit saja, jika dia melewatkan satu detiknya dia tidak akan sempat menyambar lengan bocah tersebut.

Leeteuk masih ingat bagaimana dirinya mengumpat bahkan ketika masih mempertahankan berat tubuh menggelantung itu agar tidak terlepas dari genggamannya. Bocah itu juga tidak membalas cengkeramannya. Mengabaikan dirinya yang berusaha mati-matian menariknya kembali. Memandangnya seolah siap mati dan tidak ingin ditolong.

Kenapa?

Kenapa?

Sisi hatinya yang lembut merasa terusik oleh sorot mata itu. Keputus asaan. Penderitaan. Luka yang begitu dalam. Mata yang kosong tanpa gairah hidup.

Bocah itu bahkan tertawa begitu keras seolah mengejeknya yang telah berhasil menyelamatkan dirinya dari ambang kematian. Namun tidak. Bocah itu menertawakan diri sendiri. Mengumpat dan memukuli dadanya seolah nyeri disana adalah sebuah penghalang. Bocah itu meronta, meminta lepas dari segala hal di dunia. Memutuskan untuk mati sebagai jalan keluar. Namun dirinya menggagalkan langkah itu.

Tapi kenapa bukan dirinya yang dimaki?

Leeteuk hanya bisa menatap diam bocah dihadapannya. Yang duduk dengan bahu bergetar dan suara nafas memburu pasca menggila. Wajah itu menunduk dalam, tidak bergerak.

'Matilah ditempatmu bukan disini. Pengecut sepertimu,' suaranya tertelan begitu saja saat wajah itu mendongak. Menatapnya dengan mata merah basah. Bibir keringnya bergetar, juga matanya yang sayu serta hampa. Hingga Leeteuk menelan kembali apa yang ingin diucapkannya.

Belum pernah dirinya melihat kehampaan di mata seseorang yang begitu dalam. Seolah ada lubang tanpa dasar disana. Mengerikan dan menyakitkan. Dia berharap tidak bertemu lagi dengan bocah itu. Namun entah takdir atau apa, hari berhujan di bulan Juli satu tahun lalu, ketika dia berada di jalan pulang tengah malam. Tidak sengaja melihat bocah itu berkeliaran dengan baju selembar yang tentunya menyiksa tubuhnya. Tubuh kurus yang nampak rapuh tanpa pelindung diguyur hujan tanpa ampun, siapapun akan mengira dirinya gelandangan.

Leeteuk menghadapi dilema, dimana dirinya yang tidak suka perduli dengan urusan orang lain dan dorongan kuat yang entah dari mana berasal. Dengan menggeram dia menghentikan mobil dan berlari menerobos hujan. Hanya demi menarik bocah gila itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam mobil. Membawanya ke kediamannya karena tidak satupun pertanyaannya yang digubris si bocah.

Dan apa yang dia temukan saat pagi menjelang, hampir membuat jantungnya meloncat keluar. Bocah itu melukai dirinya sendiri di dalam kamar mandi miliknya, dengan air hangat mengucur yang berubah warna menjadi merah begitu bergabung dengan darah di lantai. Leeteuk murka, tentu saja. Namun lagi-lagi dia hanya bisa menggeram marah saat gelapnya lubang dalam kedua manik itu menatapnya.

Sejak saat itu Leeteuk mendapati dirinya yang sudah melangkah jauh. Dia tidak bisa melepas bocah itu. Tidak jika dua kali keburukan terjadi di depan matanya. Dia selalu mengawasinya. Mengajaknya bicara di saat waktu-waktu luang. Mencari semua informasi yang sekiranya dia perlukan. Bukan hal mudah, namun dirinya juga tidak ingin menyerah. Hingga dia mendapatkan satu kenyataan, Kyuhyun anak yang begitu malang.

0oo0

 _Prak!_

 _Kyuhyun menatap marah pada lelaki di hdaapannya. Pelaku yang telah membuang barang miliknya._

 _'Apa yang kau lakukan?'_

 _'Mau sampai kapan kau meminum itu?! Jika berniat mati sekali lagi, aku bersumpah akan mengurungmu di rumah sakit jiwa, Kim Kyuhyun!'_

 _'Aku tidak bisa tanpa itu, brengsek! Aku ketakutan, aku sendirian, dan aku hampir gila dengan semua ini! Dan kau membuang semua obatku!' Kyuhyun meraung tidak terkendali. Kepada Leeteuk dia bisa memaki dan bertindak kasar._

 _'Kau memang sudah gila! Lihat dirimu yang bahkan mengabaikan jantungmu dan terus menelan pil sialan itu!'_

 _Kyuhyun meraih kerah lelaki dihadapannya, menatapnya dengan nyalang. 'Kau tahu aku gila. Aku depresi dan hanya obat itu yang bisa menenangkanku. Jika kau punya solusi lebih baik, kenapa tidak kau katakan saja. Atau kau memang menungguku overdosis, ha?!'_

 _Leeteuk merubah sorot matanya lebih lembut. Sejujurnya dia juga kesulitan menangani bocah stress dihadapannya. 'Kau lebih tahu apa yang bisa menenangkan dirimu. Bahkan seribu psikiaterpun belum tentu bisa mengangkat lukamu. Aku hanya bisa memberikan diriku untuk menguatkanmu, Kyuhyun.'_

Kyuhyun menggenggam obat di tangannya dengan kuat. Obat berbeda dari obat yang dikonsumsinya dulu. Ini akan menguatkan jantungnya. Namun obat yang dulu untuk menekan depresinya. Dia mana tahu tubuhnya menyimpan penyakit seperti itu? Bahkan dia merasa dia baik-baik saja, nyeri didadanya hanya dianggapnya rasa sakit karena beban hidupnya. Hingga dokter yang pernah dia datangi mengatakan hal buruk tentang jantungnya.

Entah apa istilah yang mereka pakai. Dia hanya tahu bahwa jantungnya sakit. Belum terlalu berbahaya, masih bisa ditekan dengan obat. Namun obat ditebus dengan uang. Dia tidak punya banyak uang untuk menebus obat rutin. Bahkan sering tidak menelan obat demi penghematan. Selama dia merasa tubuhnya tidak apa-apa, maka artinya dia masih baik-baik saja.

Apa yang salah dengan itu? Dia bukan dokter yang bisa tahu isi tubuh bagian dalamnya atau melihat seberapa berat penyakitnya. Dia hanya tahu bahwa dia masih membutuhkan uang untuk hidup dan terus hidup. Gaji yang tidak besar, hidup seorang diri, dan memenuhi kebutuhan sendiri dengan tangan sendiri, adalah keterbatasan agar tidak mudah mengeluarkan uang. Sekalipun untuk hal sepenting macam obat. Orang miskin cenderung menunggu sekarat baru akan mengeluarkan uang adalah hal biasa. Dirinya juga seperti itu.

Lalu kenapa bahkan Leeteuk, atau dokter berketurunan cina itu memaksanya untuk mengambil obat? Sekalipun Leeteuk akan senang hati memberinya secara gratis, tapi apakah iya dia harus memakan kebaikan orang lain yang merupakan perwujudan dari kasihan, terus menerus? Hatinya menolak. Dia bisa menerima kebaikan lain namun bukan kebaikan yang seperti ini.

0o0

Hujan berhenti namun langit tetap gelap. Kyuhyun beralih melihat ke depan. Seorang guru pria sedang menerangkan di depan, sebuah penggaris kayu di tangan. Mulutnya terus berbicara, sesekali mengetuk tulisan di papan tulis dengan penggarisnya. Kyuhyun memperhatikan namun tidak sungguh-sungguh mennagkap apa yang diucapkan sang guru. Telinganya berdenging dan dadanya sedikit nyeri. Namun tubuhnya masih baik-baik saja.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas lega saat bel istirahat berdering. Seketika wajah-wajah suntuk dan tegang itu berubah ceria. Dengan semangat mereka menutup buku masing-masing. Begitu guru pergi, semua murid segera berhambur keluar. Tentu mereka kelaparan dan segera menuju ke kantin untuk mendapat makan siang.

Kyuhyun membereskan mejanya dengan tenang. Fokusnya berada pada denyut nyeri di dadanya. Dia mengatur nafasnya. Biasanya ini akan berhasil dalam beberapa detik.

Mejanya sudah bersih, namun Kyuhyun tidak juga beranjak. Dia menunggu nyerinya lenyap. Dia memiliki obatnya, kenapa tidak segera diambil dan diminumnya? Jawabannya jelas. Dia tidak ingin bergantung pada obat. Dia percaya semakin dia bergantung pada obat semakin manja penyakitnya.

Kyuhyun terlalu meremehkan.

"Kyuhyun-ah!"

Kyuhyun menoleh. Changmin berdiri di pintu tidak berniat untuk masuk hingga Kyuhyun beranjak dari kursinya. "Kantin?" tanya atau tawar Kyuhyun.

"Maaf. Aku harus ke lapangan. Aku juga tidak bisa mengantarmu pulang nanti." Changmin nampak sangat menyesal.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil. Dia menepuk bahu Changmin. "Aku mengerti."

"Kau yakin?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Sudah, pergi sana."

Changmin masih tidak bergerak.

"Ada apa lagi?"

"Kau akan pergi ke kantin dan memakan makan siangmu, bukan?"

Kyuhyun mengernyit tidak suka. Changmin selalu berlebihan, itu yang dia pikir. "Bukan hanya karena kau pergi, aku melupakan makan siangku. Cepat pergi. Aku sudah mengusirmu kedua kali."

Changmin tersenyum kecil. Dia mengangguk. "Akan kusempatkan waktu agar bisa mengantarmu ke café, tunggu kabar dariku." katanya sebelum pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mendesah. Sikap Changmin membuatnya merasa memiliki seorang kekasih. Changmin itu setia. Selalu membantunya juga selalu menopangnya. Entah wanita mana yang akan beruntung kelak memiliki seorang Changmin.

Kyuhyun berjalan. Tentu saja ke kantin. Dia tidak ingin Changmin khawatir masalah perutnya. Dia juga tahu bahwa dia harus memenuhi kebutuhan pokoknya agar tidak sakit. Jika sakit dia akan rugi. Tidak bisa bekerja, tidak pergi sekolah dan terjebak di dalam kamar sunyi seorang diri. Sangat tidak menyenangkan.

"Kyuhyun-ah."

Kibum menyapa di depan kantin. Kyuhyun cukup terkejut.

"Kibum hyung makan siang disini?"

Kibum mengangguk. Mereka masuk ke kantin bersama. Kyuhyun sedikit bingung saat memesan. Biasanya ada Changmin yang akan melayaninya. Dirinya tinggal duduk tenang menunggu makanan datang. Ternyata cukup menyulitkan juga tidak ada Changmin.

"Kyunie, cari tempat saja. Aku pesankan sesuatu." Kibum menepuk bahunya. Kyuhyun merasa canggung tapi sebelum menolak Kibum sudah lebih dulu merengsek maju untuk memesan.

Kyuhyun memutuskan mencari tempat duduk. Seperti biasa dia mengambil duduk disudut kantin. Tempat yang tepat untuk melihat seluruh sudut kantin. Dari tempatnya dia bisa mengawasi pintu juga. Senyum Kyuhyun merekah kecil melihat sesuatu yang biasa dia lihat. Satu-satunya alasan kuat yang mendorongnya pergi ke kantin adalah ini.

Henry.

Henry duduk bersama Taemin, entah dimana Minho, disalah satu tempat di kantin tersebut. Kyuhyun memperhatikan bagaimana 'adiknya' berinteraksi dengan temannya, saling bercanda dan tertawa bersama. Henry juga terlihat sesekali menyapa beberapa teman lain. Kyuhyun tahu Henry memiliki banyak teman dan dia lega akan hal itu.

"Kau menunggu lama?" Kibum datang membawa dua nampan makanan. Kyuhyun segera meraih satu nampan untuk membantu.

"Maaf Kibum hyung, aku merepotkanmu."

"Tidak."

Kyuhyun tidak memperhatikan sekitar yang mulai berubah. Beberapa anak mulai berbisik-bisik. Dan Kyuhyun masih sibuk dengan makanannya. Kibum disampingnya juga nampak menikmati makanan, namun telinganya dengan jelas mendengar berbagai bisikan penghuni kantin.

Kibum mendesah halus. Dia tidak habis pikir, apanya yang aneh jika dia berada di kantin dan duduk bersebelahan dengan Kyuhyun?

Ah mungkin Kibum lupa image dirinya dimata semua warga sekolah.

Kibum mencoba mengabaikan semuanya. Mengalihkan perhatian pada Kyuhyun yang rupanya tidak terusik oleh perubahan di sekitar, membuat Kibum tersenyum kecil.

"Kau cukup cuek, Kyuhyunie." Kibum memasukkan sepotong ikan ke mulutnya.

Kyuhyun menoleh. "Maksud hyung?"

Kibum balas menoleh. Tersenyum. Dan suara pekikan terdengar. Yang tentu saja berasal dari murid perempuan di kantin ini.

"Ada apa dengan mereka?" Kyuhyun mengalihkan atensinya di seluruh kantin. Tiba-tiba merasa tengkuknya merinding menyadari semua mata sedang terarah ke tempatnya. "Apa kita sudah menarik perhatian?"

Kibum geli melihat Kyuhyun yang innocent. "Sudahlah, abaikan mereka. Makan dengan tenang."

Kyuhyun manyun tidak suka. Memilih menunduk dan mencoba fokus pada apa yang dia makan. Melirik Kibum yang nampak dengan tenang menyantap makan siang. Kyuhyun heran dengan ketenangannya itu. Bagaimana dia bisa setenang itu dengan puluhan pasang mata yang menghujam kearahnya.

Kyuhyun menelan makanannya, terasa menelan batu. Meneguk jusnya sebagai akhir dari acara makan siang yang luar biasa. Benar-benar berbeda dari hari biasanya.

"Kau tidak menghabiskan makananmu?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Aku sudah kenyang, hyung."

Kibum menerima alasan tersebut. "Kau tidak bersama Changmin?"

"Dia ada kegiatan di klub."

"Benar juga. Team mereka akan segera bertanding. Dia pasti sibuk."

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Tanpa sadar matanya menangkap sosok sang adik. Henry sedang menatap ke arahnya juga. Beberapa detik mereka hanya saling menatap. Bicarapun tidak akan sampai di telinga dengan jarak ini. Kyuhyun menarik sudut-sudut bibirnya, tersenyum pada Henry. Sayang, Henry justru memalingkan wajah. Memutus kontak mata sekaligus menolak Kyuhyun.

Kibum menangkap raut kecewa di wajah Kyuhyun. Kemudian mengalihkan mata pada objek yang dilihatnya.

"Kau ke café' hari ini?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Aku hanya libur di hari Jumat."

"Kenapa di hari itu?"

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum menanggapi.

"Kibum!"

Keduanya menoleh pada seorang siswa yang tanpa permisi menduduki kursi di seberang meja mereka. Kyuhyun tidak mengenal siswa ini. Dia tinggi dan tampan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Kibum bertanya datar. Kyuhyun mengira mereka bermusuhan.

Siswa itu tertawa. "Haish kau ini." tangannya terjulur mencomot sepotong wortel dari piring Kibum, namun matanya lurus menatap Kyuhyun. "Hei Kyuhyun-ssi apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada Kibum? Dia sangat," siswa ini melirik Kibum dengan senyum liciknya, "bertingkah tidak biasa. Bisa kau ajari aku?"

"E?!" Kyuhyun meladeninya dengan wajah tidak tahu. Tidak tahu maksud pembicaraan ini, juga tidak tahu siapa siswa yang tiba-tiba muncul dihadapannya.

"Tutup mulutmu dan pergilah." ucap Kibum lagi dengan dingin.

"Kau lihat!" siswa ini tersenyum jenaka. "Begitulah dia sebenarnya. Dingin dan tidak peduli. Ne Kyuhyun, bagaimana cara kau merubahnya?"

Kyuhyun berkedip menatap siswa yang sepertinya adalah sunbaenya. Dan jelas adalah orang yang mengenal Kibum. Kyuhyun berdehem canggung, sekilas melirik pada Kibum yang nampak tidak peduli namun kesal terlihat dengan dia yang hanya memainkan makanannya dengan sumpit. "Maaf ee.."

"Oh." siswa itu seolah tersadar, mengulurkan tangan cepat, "Teman sekelas, dan satu-satunya sahabat Choi Kibum, Zhou Mi."

Kyuhyun tersentak merasakan bagaimana Zhou Mi menggoyangkan tangannya dengan semangat. Sepertinya dia memang orang yang seperti itu. Kyuhyun tersenyum canggung. "Kim Kyuhyun. Salam kenal sunbaenim."

Zhou Mi tertawa, menepuk bahu Kyuhyun penuh persahabatan. "Jangan canggung. Kau terlihat dekat dengan Kibum, itu berarti aku juga temanmu. Panggillah aku seperti kau memanggil Kibum. Zhou Mi hyung, heum?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk kaku. Kibum masih tidak perduli disebelahnya. Beruntunglah seorang siswi muncul menggaet lengan Zhou Mi ini untuk pergi. Dia tidak menolak. Berpamitan pada Kyuhyun dan Kibum dengan senyum lebarnya. Dan Kyuhyun masih juga canggung menanggapi sunbae satu itu.

"Itu kekasihnya. Baru didapatkannya kemarin."

Kyuhyun menoleh pada Kibum yang buka suara.

"Dia banyak bicara, sikapnya buruk, hobynya berpacaran dan selingkuh. Jangan dekat-dekat dengannya."

"Wae?"

"Karena dia akan mengajarimu mendapatkan seorang wanita dan bersenang-senang ala dia."

"Apa itu buruk?"

Kibum menatap Kyuhyun datar. Kemudian berkedik. Kyuhyun mengambil minumannya dan menenggak cairan orange itu saat mendengar Kibum kembali berkata. "Kesenangan dunia, SEX." sukses membuat Kyuhyun tersedak. Cairan yang harusnya masuk ke lambungnya, mengalir keluar dengan sangat tidak elit.

Kibum menahan senyum geli, menarik tissue di meja dan menyerahkannya pada Kyuhyun. "Seolah kau mendengarnya pertama kali."

"Kupikir yang seperti itu hanya ada di TV." Kyuhyun membersihkan mulutnya mengabaikan Kibum yang menatapnya tidak percaya. Seolah pemuda itu tidak hidup di jaman modern. Atau memang Kyuhyun tidak memperhatikan sekitarnya dan tidak mengetahui pergaulan bebas yang juga ada di sekolah ini.

"Jadi kau hanya harus menjauhi Zhou Mi!" larang Kibum tegas. Dia tidak bisa bayangkan jika Kyuhyun terpengaruh pergaulan bebas Zhou Mi, temannya itu bisa mempengaruhi siapapun, kecuali Kibum tentu saja.

TBC

Monday, August 8, 2016

Thursday,September 8, 2016

Wednesday, September 21, 2016

Akhirnya saya kembali. Semoga masih ditungguin, ya. Selamat membaca.

Maaf tidak bisa balas review satu satu. Saya jadi orang yang gak sabaran beberapa waktu ini dan itu nyebelin sekali, ujung-ujungnya ngehancurin mood. Kalau ada yang mau ditanyain bisa lewat PM. 100% bakalan saya balas kalau PM *dasar pemilih -_-

Thanks to:

ladyelf11.

riritary9.

Younghee.

Phn19.

andnrtnty.

sekochiss.

emon el.

.

annisah563.

KhaCho.

kyuonata.

Kuroi Ilna.

MissBabyKyu.

Annishi692.

auliaMRQ.

Hyunhua.

jihyunelf.

sheehae89.

Atik1125.

Cuttiekyu94.

Awaelfkyu13.

yolyol.

aprilside.

michhazz.

KyuZet97.

sofyanayunita1.

Apriliaa765.

Cho kyunhae.

abelkyu.

angel sparkyu.

Nanakyu.

okaocha.

Leny chan.

yuliyuzumaky.

Ulh913.

vavaifa.

Ai no Est.

maya kyu.

yulianasuka.

.

Songkyurina.

Retnoelf.

Dydy.

Erka.

kyuli99.

AtikahSparkyu.

Miharu Aina.

miniiim.

Rangeralone.

meimeimayra.

Lee Gyu Won.

.

Permenkaret.

PeanutYesung.

Anna505.

rain.

Rahma94.

Choding.

kyunoi.

readlight.

kyuhyunssi.

Yang follow n favorite belum ada list. Mian.

Begitulah list yang bisa saya buat. Kalau ada nama yang belum tercantum bisa protes kepada saya.

Sekali lagi cuma bisa berterima kasih dan mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya gak bisa balas rivew kalian. Yang penting ini ff bisa dilanjut, iyya to? Hehe.

Sekian lah ini sudah panjang. See u saja. Pai pai.

Sima Yu'I

(SY'I)


	6. Chapter 6

Choi Jung Woon pengusaha sukses. Beberapa perusahaannya bergerak di banyak bidang berbeda. Dia juga memegang saham mutlak sebuah Rumah Sakit dan yayasan Pendidikan. Sejak usia muda dia orang yang tekun dan pekerja keras. Dia orang yang mengagumkan dan banyak menerima sanjungan. Dia sempurna, dan masih sempurna di usianya yang tidak lagi muda.

Kehidupan rumah tangganya pun bahagia, meski kehilangan istri begitu cepat, namun dia bisa menjalankan perannya dengan baik. Putra terkecilnya yang dulu sempat terjerat kematianpun bisa selamat dengan keberuntungan.

Hidup seorang Choi Jung Woon sempurna. Namun akhir-akhir ini lelaki yag masih tegap itu sedikit muram. Itu terlihat saat dia sendirian seperti sekarang. Sebuah dosa masa lalu menjerat hatinya sudah sejak lama. Berapa lama? Dia mulai menghitungnya sejak dia kehilangan sekretaris pribadinya. Sudah 16 tahun, atau lebih?

Jung Woon merebahkan kepala, memejamkan mata untuk sejenak. Melepas penat dan pikiran yang mengganggunya. Dosa yang tidak bisa dia hapuskan. Dosa yang dia simpan rapat-rapat. Tidak ada seorangpun yang tahu. Hanya dirinya dan 'dia'.

'Aku seorang yang brengsek.' rutuknya dalam hati.

Dia selalu merasa berdosa jika mengingatnya. Merasa menghianati almarhumah sang istri dan menjadi orang yang tidak bertanggung jawab. Beruntung sang istri meninggal tanpa tahu apa yang sudah dia lakukan. Tapi bagaimana dengan 'dia'?

'Apa kau baik-baik saja, Youjin-ssi? Kau pergi begitu saja. Tapi aku juga hanya diam. Bahkan sekalipun tidak berusaha mencari kebenaranmu. Apa kau mengalami kesulitan setelah hari itu? Apa suamimu bisa menerimamu setelah apa yang kulakukan?'

Semua yang dipertanyakannya dalam benak itu sekarang menjadi sebuah beban yang terasa sangat mengganjal. Dia sudah lama berdiam dalam kenyamanannya. Tidak peduli dengan nasib dan masa depan perempuan itu. Sekarang entah kenapa dia merasa harus mencari tahu semuanya. Memastikan keadaan wanita yang sudah dia koyak kehormatannya.

Maka dengan tekad yang sudah dia pertimbangkan beberapa hari ini, Jung Woon meraih ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang. Seseorang yang dia percaya akan bisa membantunya untuk mencari keberadaan Cho Youjin, mantan sekretarisnya.

"Aku ingin mendapatkan semua informasi tentangnya. Lakukan dengan cepat." memberi perintah tanpa basa-basi.

Langit berubah mendung perlahan. Semakin lama semakin gelap hingga siap menumpahkan tangisannya.

0o0o0o

"Tuhan, hujan ini sungguh menyebalkan." keluh Ryewook. Dia berdiri di depan dinding kaca, berkacak pinggang sejak 10 menit lalu. Memperhatikan hujan di luar yang semakin deras. Belum lagi angin yang juga bertiup kencang. Heechul menyuruh menutup café lebih awal, tapi dengan adanya hujan yang semakin lebat ini siapapun akan sulit keluar. Jadi meskipun mereka sudah membereskan café dan membalik tanda open menjadi close, meniadakan aktifitas café, belum ada satupun dari mereka yang beranjak pergi.

"Itu akan berlangsung lama." kata Eunhyuk. "Hey, Ryewookie kemari jangan berdiri disana!" serunya, mengajak Ryewook bergabung bersama di lingkaran Sungmin, Heechul, dan Donghae.

Ryewook memutar kepala melihat mereka yang sedang menikmati teh jahe hangat, sebelum memutuskan untuk bergabung. Pemuda mungil itu mendesah lega setelah duduk di salah satu kursi. Mulai merasakan hangat setelah meneguk air jahe yang disediakan Sungmin.

Baru saja Ryewook merasa lega dan nyaman saat suara gelegar petir menyambar. Semua orang terlonjak dari kursi, diikuti lampu padam. Semuanya gelap, di luarpun gelap.

Hening. Semua diam tak berkutik dalam suasana itu.

"Ini yang tidak kusuka." lirih Donghae yang sudah mencari pegangan dari orang sebelahnya.

"YA! Perhatikan tanganmu!" seru Heechul kemudian. Tangan Donghae tidak sengaja meraup wajahnya.

"Mian, Heechul hyung." Donghae beralih disisi lainnya. Memeluk sebuah lengan dengan erat.

"Donghae, kau ini benar-benar." dengus Eunhyuk keberatan namun tidak berusaha melepas pegangan Donghae.

Diam lagi. Masing-masing gelisah. Ryewook mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada badan cangkir. "Eumm ada yang ingin menyalakan lilin?" cicitnya entah pada siapa. Matanya bergerak namun hanya bayang-bayang yang mampu ditangkap matanya.

Pendar terang muncul dari arah dapur. Donghae memeluk lengan Eunhyuk lebih kuat. Matanya ngeri memperhatikan cahaya remang tersebut, semakin mendekati pintu dapur. "Shindong hyung menyalakannya. Tapi dia terlihat mengerikan dengan lilin di wajahnya." suara Donghae bergetar. Meskipun tahu itu Shindong yang berjalan mendekat pada mereka, tetap saja dia kerdil nyali jika dalam gelap.

Shindong hampir tertawa keras mendengar ketakutan Donghae. Dia berjalan konstan, dan meletakkan lilin di tengah-tengah meja mereka. "Ini cukup membantu?"

Sungmin mengangguk. "Gomawo Shindong hyung."

"Dimana si bocah?"

Pertanyaan Heechul membuat mereka terdiam. Shindong yang berdiri mulai gelisah. "Kupikir bersama kalian."

"Aishhh." Heechul beranjak cepat. Merogoh ponsel dalam sakunya, yang baru dia ingat bisa berguna di saat gelap, segera menyalakan aplikasi senter. Begitu senter menyala, Heechul menyorot sekitar yang tidak tertangkap cahaya lilin.

Sungmin beranjak untuk ikut mencari. Begitu juga Shindong.

"Aku tidak melihatnya di sekitar sini tadi." kata Ryewook.

"Ruang loker." seru Eunhyuk berbarengan dengan gelegar petir di langit. Semua terlonjak. Donghae sukses menyembunyikan wajah di lengan Eunhyuk. Ryewook melepas cangkirnya dan memeluk diri sendiri, spontan karena kaget.

Heechul terdiam sebentar saat gelegar itu datang. Di detik berikutnya dia sudah berlari ke ruang loker, dimana diyakini si bocah yang dimaksud adalah Kyuhyun, berada disana. Sungmin dan Shindong mengikuti di belakang.

Heechul menjeblak pintu dan menyorot senternya ke seluruh ruang. Hingga dia menyorot pada seseorang yang meringkuk di sudut paling jauh dari pintu. Dengan tubuh bergetar, kedua tangan melingkari kepala, dan berusaha menggelung dirinya sekecil mungkin. Tidak ada suara yang dihasilkan.

Heechul menarik tubuh bergetar itu, namun dia memberontak dan mendorong Heechul. Ponsel terlempar dan jatuh menelungkup, gelap seketika. Kyuhyun menjerit menyambut kegelapan, dan kembali menggelung diri.

Heechul mendesis. Dia bangkit dari jatuhnya dan tanpa berusaha mencari penerangan, Heechul kembali menarik Kyuhyun. Kali ini lebih kuat, melawan pemberontakan Kyuhyun, dan dia berhasil membawa anak itu dalam rengkuhannya.

"Sssst, ini aku. Heechul hyung. Kau bersamaku." kata Heechul untuk menenangkan gerakan pemberontakan Kyuhyun. Kedua lengannya merengkuh kuat tubuh kurus itu. Meyakinkannya bahwa dia berada di tempat aman. "Aku disini, Kyuhyun-ah. Hyung disini."

"Heks." gerakan itu berhenti berganti isakan kecil. Heechul merengkuh kepala belakang Kyuhyun yang wajahnya tenggelam pada dada bidangnya. Heechul mengusapnya. "Sudah baik-baik saja sekarang. Tenanglah."

Heechul merasakan kedua tangan Kyuhyun meremat bajunya, sehingga diapun menambah intens rengkuhannya. Kyuhyun nampak tenggelam dalam tubuh Heechul yang menggoyangkannya perlahan untuk melemaskan ketegangan dari tubuh yang didekapnya.

Sungmin dan Shindong hanya memperhatikan di ambang pintu. Menyerahkan semuanya pada Heechul. Karena jika banyak orang yang mendekat Kyuhyun akan semakin histeris. Baru setelah dirasa Kyuhyun tenang dalam perlindungan Heechul Sungmin berjalan perlahan. Mengambil ponsel Heechul, membaliknya hingga bisa menerangi ruangan.

Heechul menatap Sungmin sekilas, beralih pada Shindong. "Bisa kau ambilkan air?"

Shindong mengangguk dan segera pergi untuk mengambil air. Eunhyuk yang melihatnya sempat menanyakan apakah mereka menemukan Kyuhyun, Shindong membalasnya singkat dan kembali melanjutkan urusannya.

Eunhyuk mendesah lega, meski tidak sepenuhnya. Dia melihat pada Donghae dan Ryewook. Dia tahu dia harus tetap berada disini untuk kedua orang ini. Orang-orang yang takut dalam gelap.

"Dia baik-baik saja, kan?" Donghae bertanya pelan.

"Heechul hyung pasti bisa menanganinya." sahut Eunhyuk.

Ryewook hanya dia memandang nyala lilin di tengah meja. Shindong keluar dari dapur membawa segelas air putih dan menghilang lagi dalam lorong pendek menuju ruang loker.

Sungmin menatap nanar Kyuhyun yang masih betah berada dalam dekapan Heechul. Wajahnya masih bersembunyi, meski Heechul sudah berhenti menggoyang tubuhnya. Pemuda itu sudah tidak setegang tadi.

"Ini airnya, hyung."

Sungmin mengambil alih air dari Shindong. Heechul mencoba menjauhkan Kyuhyun, namun pemuda itu masih bertahan menempel.

"Kyunie, minumlah sedikit. Itu akan membuatmu enakan." bujuk Heechul. Sungmin mendekatkan air, Heechul berusaha mengalihkan wajah Kyuhyun.

Akhirnya, meski sedikit Kyuhyun mampu meneguk air tersebut. Dan segera kembali meringkuk pada dada Heechul.

"Hyung, jika lampunya tidak segera menyala bagaimana?" Shindong bertanya, matanya mengawasi Kyuhyun yang meringkuk seperti balita ketakutan mencari perlindungan ibunya. Jika dalam keadaan biasa, dia pasti sudah ditertawakan semua orang. Namun dalam keadaan ini, siapa yang akan tertawa. Mereka tahu Kyuhyun sangat berbeda saat hujan dan yang terburuk adalah gelap. Anak itu seolah trauma pada kegelapan. Dan lebih buruk saat hujan, gelap dan petir. Beruntung mereka cepat menemukan Kyuhyun. Sehingga anak itu tidak berada di fase kritisnya.

"Aku bisa mengantarkan Kyuhyun dengan mobilku." kata Heechul. "Jika lampu ditempatnya juga padam, aku akan menginap. Kalian sendiri bagaimana?"

Sungmin tersenyum lega. "Aku akan menunggu hujan reda, baru bisa pulang hyung. Donghae bisa dijemput hyungnya, Eunhyuk dan Ryewook bisa ikut mereka."

"Aku juga akan menunggu hujan reda." Shindong tidak perlu khawatir karena rumahnya dekat dari café.

Setelah sepakat, Shindong segera memberi tahu Donghae, Eunhyuk dan Ryewook. Namun karena hujan yang masih deras mereka memilih untuk sedikit bertahan lebih lama di café. Begitu juga Sungmin dan Shindong.

"Dia tertidur?" Ryewook bertanya melihat Kyuhyun memejamkan mata di atas punggung Heechul. Sungmin berada di belakang menenteng tas Kyuhyun, terus berjalan hingga keluar café. Heechul memintanya untuk mengambil mobil dan memarkir tepat di depan café.

Heechul mengangguk menjawab Ryewook. "Kalian pulanglah begitu hujannya reda." kata Heechul kemudian. "Donghae kau menghubungi hyungmu?"

"Aku akan menghubunginya nanti. Bos tenang saja. Bawa Kyuhyunie pulang dan pastikan dia baik-baik saja sebelum kau meninggalkannya."

Sungmin masuk, mengatakan pada Heechul mobilnya sudah siap. Heechulpun pergi setelah memastikan semua karyawannya tidak apa dia tinggal.

Pada akhirnya Heechul memutuskan menginap. Ranjang Kyuhyun kecil, tapi itu tidak menghalanginya untuk tetap berada di tempat tersebut. Kyuhyun masih tidur saat mereka sampai. Dan masih tidur saat Heechul membaringkannya. Heechul memutuskan ikut berbaring setelah tidak menemukan lilin untuk penerangan.

0o0

Kyuhyun terbangun dengan kondisi tidak baik. Nafasnya cepat dan dadanya berdetak keras. Dia harus mencengkramnya untuk menenangkan diri. Beruntung ruangannya terang. Dia tidak sadar seseorang berbaring di sebelahnya.

Kyuhyun bangkit susah payah. Nafasnya berhembus dari mulutnya yang kering. Terseok dia berjalan menuju sisi dapur yang selama ini hanya berguna untuk merebus mie instan dan memanaskan makanan yang dia beli dari luar.

Dengan tangan bergetar dia berusaha mengisi gelas dengan air putih dari teko plastik, meminumnya dengan tegukan besar. Merasa belum sepenuhnya tenang dia kembali mengisi gelasnya dan meminumnya dengan cara yang sama.

Kyuhyun meneguk ludah. Ingatannya tentang mimpi yang membangunkannya kembali berbayang di pelupuk mata. Hujan, gelegar petir, dan lampu padam. Dia sendirian dan merasakan sakit. Wanita itu, eommanya menjulang tinggi dengan menggenggam sebilah pisau dapur. Dirinya yang kecil beringsut menjauh dengan jejak darah. Dia terbangun tepat saat sang eomma mengangkat pisaunya.

Kyuhyun jatuh terduduk. Memeluk diri dan menekuk kedua lututnya. Air matanya mengalir oleh ketakutan yang memenuhi dirinya. Rasa takut oleh malam kelam itu kembali. Dia takut. Butuh perlindungan.

Heechul dengan mata masih terpejam menggerakkan tangan mengusap sisi kosong di sampingnya. Dia membuka mata merasa ada yang ganjil. Melihat sisi kosong itu dia bangkit dengan gusar. Namun segera mematung melihat sosok yang dia cari berada di bagian dapur.

"Kyuhyunie." Heechul memanggil seraya mendekat dengan cemas melihat posisi Kyuhyun yang ganjil. Dia jelas mendengar isakan dan tubuh itu bergetar.

Heechul duduk di depannya berusaha bertanya dan memberi perhatian. Karena tidak ada jawaban dia menjadi bingung dan tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Alhasil dia hanya diam, membiarkan Kyuhyun menangis.

Kurang lebih 15 menit dalam posisi itu, tangis Kyuhyunpun sudah reda, Heechul membuka mulutnya. "Kau masih takut?"

Tidak ada respon. Heechul menghela nafas. Mengalihkan pandang untuk memperhatikan sekeliling, bukan pertama kali Heechul mengunjungi tempat Kyuhyun. Tidak ada yang berubah sejak pertama kali dia berkunjung. Kecuali beberapa barang yang bertambah.

"Beruntung aku sempat menekan saklar saat masuk tadi, jadi kau tidak histeris saat bangun. Tapi tetap saja, kenapa kau menangis?"

Ada pergerakan kecil dari Kyuhyun. "Hyung menginap?"

"Ish, bagaimana bisa meninggalkanmu bocah? Aku takut kau menjadi mayat besok pagi. Aigo, ini bahkan masih tengah malam. Kenapa kau bangun?"

Kyuhyun mengusap wajahnya. Kemudian malu-malu mengangkat wajah melihat bosnya. "Tidur bersamamu aku jadi mimpi buruk. Ada penyihir yang mengejarku."

Heechul menggertakkan gigi, kedua tangannya mengepal di atas kedua lutut. Sudut bibirnya terangkat hanya lantaran kesal. "Ha-ha..lucu sekali." sinis Heechul masih menahan diri untuk tidak mengoyak kepala Kyuhyun dengan gigi-giginya.

Kyuhyun hanya nyengir. Menutupi sendu yang masih berbayang di kedua matanya. Heechul jelas bisa melihatnya, membuatnya hatinya bertalu nyeri.

Heechul menghentak berdiri. Meregangkan tubuh. "Ahh aku masih mengantuk."

"Hyung bisa kembali. Aku sudah tidak apa."

Heechul berkacak pinggang. "Kau mengusirku? Tidak ada kata terima kasih dan sekarang mengusirku? Bagus sekali etikamu, bocah!"

Kyuhyun mengedipkan mata. Membuat Heechul berhasrat ingin mencubit gemas pipinya. "Aku pikir hyung lebih nyaman berada di ranjang empukmu sendiri, milikku sangat keras, kau akan bangun dengan rasa sakit di sekujur tubuh besok."

Heechul tidak berkata apa-apa. Kyuhyun memperhatikannya yang memasang wajah berfikir. Penasaran dia bertanya. "Heechul hyung memikirkan apa?"

"Euhmm jadi kau bangun dengan pegal-pegal setiap hari?"

Kyuhyun meringis. Menggaruk kepala.

"Hey, itu tidak bagus untuk pertumbuhanmu. Kau tinggi tapi kurus."

"Apa hubungannya?" Kyuhyun merengut sebal. Dia bangkit dan melangkah kembali ke kasur kerasnya. Berbaring tidak menghiraukan Heechul yang lagi meradang ditinggalkan begitu saja. "Aku akan tidur lagi. Terserah hyung mau pergi atau menginap."

Heechul menurunkan kedua tangannya pasrah. Berjalan kembali ke ranjang sempit untuk berdua itu. "Jangan tega mengusirku tengah malam begini." ucapnya begitu berbaring di sebelah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menatap Heechul yang menarik selimut menutupi tubuh dan dirinya. Menatapnya lama hingga Heechul balas menatapnya dengan tanya.

Kyuhyun menarik senyum manis. Berbalik memunggungi Heechul yang menggeleng tidak mengerti. Sampai dia mendengar nada pelan Kyuhyun saat mengucapkan terima kasih. Heechul balas dengan menepuk pucuk kepala Kyuhyun dengan sayang. Dia merasa lega dan cemas bersamaan.

Kyuhyun pintar sekali menutupi perasaannya.

0o0o0o0

Heechul keluar kamar mandi. Mengusap rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk. Dia melihat Kyuhyun yang sudah bersiap-siap akan ke sekolah. Memasukkan beberapa bukunya ke dalam ransel sekolah.

"Kau akan pergi sekarang?" Heechul menggantung handuk di pintu kamar mandi. Menghampiri Kyuhyun setelahnya, tepatnya mengambil arloji yang diletakkannya di meja belajar Kyuhyun, memakainya dan mengambil jas putihnya di gantungan baju di dinding.

"Mianhe Heechul hyung, aku tidak punya apa-apa untuk sarapan." Kyuhyun menyesal tidak bisa menjamu tamunya dengan baik. Persediaan mie instannya habis, dia mengurangi kebiasaannya memakan mie instan menuruti anjuran dokter, tapi tetap memakannya saat dia terdesak penghematan. Hanya ada air putih.

"Tidak perlu merasa tidak enak. Aku menginap bukan untuk minta sarapan." hibur Heechul. Matanya sedikit melirik keadaan dapur yang sederhana. Ada kompor kecil diatas meja beton, sebuah panci diatas kompor, tabung gas dibawah meja, dan sebuah galon air di lantai. Disudut meja beton ada rak kecil, berisi peralatan makan standart, juga sebuah teko berisi air putih. Tanpa sadar Heechul menghela nafas. 'Apa dia tidak berfikir membeli ricecooker dan yang lainnya?'

"Heechul hyung." panggil Kyuhyun menyadarkan Heechul. "Kau ingin sesuatu?" tanya Kyuhyun yang menyadari sudut mata Heechul melirik dapur. Mungkin bosnya itu ingin kopi atau semacamnya di pagi hari? Tapi dirinya tidak memiliki apapun.

Heechul menggeleng. Merapikan jasnya. "Ayo pergi sekarang. Kuantar kau ke sekolah, tapi sebelumnya ayo isi perut buncitmu dulu. Aku yang traktir."

Kyuhyun manyun. Menatap perutnya yang datar. "Kau menghina, hyung."

Heechul hanya memasang wajah mengejek. Merogoh kunci mobil yang semalam masih berada di saku celana. Dia berjalan menuju pintu. Namun Kyuhyun masih bergeming, bahkan ranselnya masih berada di atas meja.

"Ada apa? ayo cepat bergerak!" ajak Heechul tidak sabar.

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Heechul hyung pergi sendiri saja. Aku akan sarapan di sekolah."

Heechul mendesis kesal. Melangkah lebar pada Kyuhyun dan menyeret anak itu. Kyuhyun yang terkejut buru-buru menyambar ranselnya. "H-hyung!"

"Kau jangan menolak rejeki! Sudah baik aku mau menraktirmu!" omel Heechul masih menyeret Kyuhyun. Baru setelah sampai di luar pintu dia membiarkan Kyuhyun mengunci pintunya, kemudian diseretlah lagi Kyuhyun itu. Kyuhyun masih berupaya menolak sekali tapi Heechul semakin mendesaknya.

Setelah mengisi perut, kenyang Heechul baru mengantar Kyuhyun ke sekolah.

"Sampai." seru Heechul menghentikan mobilnya dekat gerbang sekolah.

Kyuhyun membuka sit belt. "Gomawo Heechul hyung."

"Hum. Belajar yang rajin, bocah!"

Kyuhyun keluar mobil. Saat akan melangkah menuju gerbang dia justru tertegun. Wajahnya menunjukkan keterkejutan. Tidak jauh di depannya ada Henry dan sang appa.

"Wae, Kyuhynie? Kyuhyun." Heechul mengernyit tidak suka Kyuhyun tidak menjawab panggilannya. Daripada itu entah apa yang diperhatikan si bocah sampai wajahnya terlihat mengerikan. Heechul memandang ke depan, mencari tahu objek semenarik apa yang membuat Kyuhyun diam seperti itu. Tidak ada yang aneh, hanya beberapa siswa yang berdatangan dan seorang siswa yang sedang tertawa kepalanya diusap sang ayah. Sepertinya itu ayahnya?

Heechul kembali melihat Kyuhyun. 'Apa dia sedang merindukan, appanya?'

TBC

Thursday, September 8, 2016

9:38 AM

Thursday, September 22, 2016

7:03 AM

Nggak bisa kebut sekarang. Meskipun sudah ada beberapa chapter siap posting. Untuk yang coment kagak ingat sama chapter sebelumnya, gampanglah tinggal prev chapter sebelumnya dan dibaca ulang hehehe.

Nulis itu gak bisa instan. LBB saja saya garap satu tahun. Kalau cuma rancangan doang mah bisa satu bulan selesai. Tapi selesai kerangka masih harus pengembangan dan pernak pernik. Biar storynya lebih logis, lebih mudah dipahami, dan yang pastinya bisa dinikmati. Saya juga harus bolak balik internet untuk cari bahan, membuat kesinambungan perrchapternya, itu melelahkan sekali. Belum lagi masalah referensinya suka gak bener. Jadi kembali rubah ini itu.

Saya juga harus extra nahan diri buat kelebaian dan pilih kasih charanya gak keluar. LML ini saja saya sudah merasa gagal kok. Terlalu awal di posting. Hancur perchapternya. Tetep lanjut karena sudah terlanjur jalan,

Terus kenapa tetep dipublish? Saya hanya melakukan perbandingan. Coba-coba buat dengan cara author lain publis story.

Diterima syukur gak diterima ya tetep bersyukur. Masih bisa nulis saja, alhamdulillah buat saya.

Reviewer terima kasih buat reviewnya. Saya merasa jadi ada dialog diantara kita.

Oh, ya…..saya tidak menemukan bentuk OSIS di Korea itu kayak gimana sih? atau malah gak ada? Terus istilahnya apa? saya pusing sejak beberapa bulan lalu bolak balik buka internet gak menemukan referensi bagus untuk OSIS Korea Selatan.

Kalau ada yang punya info tolong, ne saya dikasih tahu. Ini ada hubungannya dengan next ff. itu saya pending karena belum ada bahan dan harus fokus di ini dulu.

Semoga diantara reviewer bisa kasih saya infonya. Semoga juga LML bisa segera menuju End.

Text Me

Sima Yu'I

(SY'I)

Berlanjut….

Henry tertawa menerima usapan di kepalaya. Sedikit kasar tapi dia suka saat Young Woon melakukan hal itu. Dia merasa sangat disayang.

"Ingat, ya. Jangan pergi sebelum appa menjemputmu nanti."

Young Woon berbalik untuk masuk ke mobil. Sebelum pergi dia tersenyum pada Henry, yang dibalas lambaian tangan semangat. Henry tentu saja senang, sepulang sekolah nanti appanya berjanji untuk mengajaknya keluar. Sudah cukup lama dia tidak berjalan dengan sang ayah.

Henry berpaling setelah mobil sang ayah pergi. Satu langkahnya mendadak terhenti. Tidak jauh darinya ada Kyuhyun berdiri mematung. Mereka saling memandang untuk beberapa saat. Hingga Henry lebih dulu memutus kontak. Dan dengan canggung juga terburu melangkah memasuki gerbang.

Heechul keluar dan berdiri disisi mobil. Dia tidak mengerti sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Kyuhyun. Pemuda itu tiba-tiba saja diam dan tidak berkedip memperhatikan sepasang ayah dan anak tadi. Bahkan terlihat tegang. Heechul memperhatikannya hingga Kyuhyun berpandangan dengan murid itu, ada sesuatu yang janggal. Bagaimana si murid itu jadi canggung dan bergegas pergi.

"Kyuhyun!" Heechul hanya mencoba menyadarkann Kyuhyun yang seolah terjebak. "Kyuhyun-ah!" panggilnya lagi. Barulah Kyuhyun menoleh terkejut, linglung sebentar kemudian menarik senyum tanpa arti. "Ada apa? Kau melupakan sesuatu?" tanya Heechul.

Kyuhyun menggeleng.

0o0

Kyuhyun mengganti seragamnya dengan seragam olah raga. Kemudian bergabung dengan teman-temannya yang lain di lapangan. Setelah semua murid berkumpul, guru olah raga segera meminta mereka berbaris dan memberi instruksi. Olah raga hari itu adalah pengambilan nilai untuk basket. Ada dua penilaian. Penilaian untuk dribel dan memasukkan bola. Setelah pemanasan 15 menit mereka dibagi menjadi dua kelompok. Kelompok putra dan kelompok putri. Masing-masing diambil satu orang untuk mencatat nilai.

Kelompok putri melakukan pengambilan nilai untuk dribel sedangkan putra memasukkan bola di ring. Setelah selesai mereka akan bergantian. Untuk dribel, dalam satu menit akan dinilai berapa kali pantulan yang bisa dilakukan. Begitu juga dengan memasukkan bola. Masing-masing memiliki dua kali kesempatan.

Kyuhyun melakukannya dengan baik meski bukan yang terbaik. Dia segera meyingkir ke tepi lapangan dan bersantai disana. Beberapa temannya juga melakukan hal sama. Setelah semua penilaian selesai, sedang masih ada waktu, mereka dibebaskan untuk melakukan olah raga bebas. Anak-anak lelaki bermain basket, sedang yang perempuan justru berkerumun dan bergunjing. Kyuhyun sendiri hanya diam menonton di tepi lapangan.

Di lapangan sepak bola ada murid kelas sepuluh yang juga dalam pelajaran olah raga. Murid lelaki sedang asyik sepak bola. Saat memperebutkan bola putih itu, tidak sengaja bolanya tertendang dan melambung jauh mengenai seorang senior yang sedang berjalan di koridor.

"Yak Minho kau menendang bolanya keluar!" teriak salah satu pemain.

"Omo! Kau mengenai kepala orang!" pekik yang lain.

Minho sudah mengkeret takut. Henry mendesah. "Aku akan ambil bolanya." katanya segera berlari menuju sunbae mereka.

Kyuhyun memperhatikan bagaimana bola itu melambung dan Henry berlari-lari kecil menuju koridor. Henry nampak membungkuk meminta maaf. Namun sunbae tersebut masih menahan bolanya. Sepertinya adiknya dalam masalah.

"Hati-hati saat bermain. Kau pikir kepalaku dinding! Kalau kepalaku gegar otak aku tuntut kau!" marah senior tersebut. Henry hanya mendengarkan saja. Matanya menatap pada bola putih yang diapit lengan kiri senior cerewetnya.

"Jeongmal mianhe sunbaenim." ucap Henry sungguh-sungguh. Dia berharap omelan seniornya segera selesai dan dia bisa mendapatkan bolanya kembali. Tapi apa, sunbae yang terlihat urakan ini justru mengomel lebih panjang. Membuat Henry jadi jengah.

"Kau masih terlihat baik-baik saja, sunbaenim, bahkan bisa berbicara sangat panjang." interupsi seseorang mengalihkan perhatian Henry dan sunbae tersebut.

"Kyuhyun-ah!" sunbae itu menyebut nama Kyuhyun semangat.

Henry memicingkan mata. Terlihat tidak suka melihat keberadaan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tentu saja merasakan hal itu, namun mencoba mengabaikannya. "Bisa aku minta bolanya?"

Zhou Mi mengangguk ringan. Menyerahkan bola pada Kyuhyun. Namun belum juga tangan Kyuhyun mendapatkan bola tersebut Zhou Mi menarik kembali tangannya. Yang otomatis bola tidak berpindah tangan. "Tunggu dulu, hobae ini harus bertanggung jawab dengan sakit kepalaku."

"Dia sudah minta maaf, kan? Sunbae menginginkan apa lagi?"

Henry tidak peduli dengan percakapan mereka, membuang muka ke arah lain. Zhou Mi memperhatikannya. "Hey, ada apa dengan wajahmu! Kau anak tingkat pertama, bersikaplah lebih sopan. Kau meminta maaf tapi tidak tulus. Sekarang meminta maaflah dengan benar!"

Henry mengatupkan rahangnya dengan keras. Menahan diri untuk marah. Menarik nafas sekali. "Jeongmal mianhe, sunbaenim." katanya dengan halus seraya membungkuk dalam.

"Hum-hum!" Zhou Mi mengangguk puas. "Berterima kasihlah pada sunbaemu ini." perintah Zhou Mi menunjuk pada Kyuhyun.

Henry mengerut kening kesal. Kyuhyun menggeleng, berharap Henry tidak melakukannya. Namun Henry melakukannya juga. Barulah Zhou Mi menyerahkan bola langsung kepada Henry, yang langsung pergi setelah tanpa kata lagi.

Kyuhyun menatap kepergian Henry. 'Pasti dia merasa dipermalukan', pikir Kyuhyun yang melihat raut tidak suka adiknya.

"Itu tadi tidak perlu, sunbae." protes Kyuhyun pada Zhou Mi.

Zhou Mi merangkul Kyuhyun dengan gembira. Wajahnya berbeda sekali dengan tadi bersama Henry. "Panggil aku 'hyung', sudah kukatakan untuk memanggilku 'hyung'. Kau keras kepala." nyatanya Zhou Mi mengabaikan protesan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menurunkan lengan Zhou Mi kemudian bergeser menjauh. "Kibum hyung mengatakan agar aku menjauhimu."

Zhou Mi mencebikkan bibir. "Kibum itu dimatanya aku selalu salah. Memang apa salahnya bersenang-senang. Tapi tentu saja, aku tidak akan membuatmu jadi buruk sepertiku. Jadi berteman denganku, ne?"

'Menyadari diri sendiri buruk?' "Kenapa harus aku?"

Zhou Mi tersenyum miring. "Karena kita terhubung dengan Kibum."

Kyuhyun menelengkan kepala tidak paham. Namun memutuskan tidak bertanya lebih jauh karena dia harus segera kembali ke lapangan.

0o0o0o0

"Zhou Mi itu terobsesi dengan Kibum. Sejak kecil dia selalu berusaha mendekati Kibum. Mengajaknya bermain atau pergi keluar. Tapi Kibum mengabaikannya. Zhou Mi ingin seperti Kibum. Menurutnya Kibum itu keren dan terlihat dewasa. Dia berusaha bersikap seperti itu juga. Tapi apa hasilnya; Zhou Mi itu aktif, cengengesan, playboy, vokal, dan…pokoknya sangat berbeda dengan Kibum. Tapi dia tetap bersama Kibum. Itu bagus. Setidaknya Zhou Mi satu-satunya teman setia Kibum."

Kyuhyun mengangguk mengerti. Penjelasan Donghae cukup dia pahami. "Memang lebih menyenangkan jika ada perbedaan, ya."

Donghae mengangguk. "Kenapa Kyuhyunie ingin tahu tentang Zhou Mi?"

"Hehe, Zhou Mi sunbae mengajakku berteman. Dia bilang karena kami terhubung dengan Kibum hyung. Sekarang aku mengerti."

Donghae cukup terkejut mendengarnya. Dia mengusap dagu layaknya orang dewasa berfikir. "Akan buruk tidak jika kau bergaul dengan anak itu?" gumamnya seolah menimang sesuatu.

Kyuhyun kiranya mengerti apa yang dipikirkan Donghae. "Tenang saja, aku bukan seseorang yang mudah terpengaruh kebiasaan orang lain." Kyuhyun menepuk lengan Donghae berpamitan pergi untuk kembali bekerja. Donghae juga memutuskan untuk tidak terlalu terbebani, kembali kepada pekerjaannya.

Kyuhyun melayani seorang pelanggan wanita. Mencatat pesanannya dan berlalu.

"Heechul hyung coffe latte meja 10." Kyuhyun menyerahkan kertas pesanannya. "Dia juga ingin bertemu denganmu."

Heechul berhenti melihat kertas pesanan, menatap Kyuhyun yang memberi kode dengan dagunya ke meja yang dimaksud. Heechul melihat kesana, meja yang dimaksud Kyuhyun duduk seorang wanita baju putih, rambut gelombang panjang berwarna hitam. "Aku akan menemuinya. Panggil Ryewook untuk menggantikanku disini."

Kyuhyun mengangguk pergi. Heechul membuat pesanan wanita tersebut dan mengantarkannya sendiri, saat dia pergi Ryewook sudah berada di posisinya.

"Coffe latte." Heechul meletakkan minuman tersebut di depan wanita itu, yang sedikit terkejut memandang Heechul. Kemudian tersenyum kikuk. Tangannya bergerak menyisipkan helaian rambutnya di belakang telinga.

Heechul duduk di depannya, tangannya bersedekap dan matanya menatap lurus pada wanita yang kini menunduk. Dia tidak bisa dikatakan ramah. Ini masalah pribadi sepertinya. "Ada apa kau tiba-tiba muncul?"

Tersentak mendengar nada ketus itu, wanita tersebut mengangkat wajahnya, tersenyum kecut. "Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Hm, seperti yang kau lihat. Bagaimana juga dengan pernikahanmu?"

Wanita itu sukses terdiam, menggigit kecil bibir bawahnya. "Heechul oppa, untuk masa lalu aku sungguh minta maaf. Aku sudah sangat keterlaluan dan,"

"Itu hanya masa lalu." potong Heechul. "Meski mempengaruhi dulu, tapi sekarang aku sudah baik-baik saja. Jangan terbebani." kali ini sedikit lunak Heechul menurunkan kedua tangannya di atas lutut.

Wanita itu kembali menunduk. "Tetap itu menjadi salahku. Kau pasti menderita. Aku meninggalkanmu disaat appamu," wanita itu menghentikan ucapannya. Air matanya menetes. "Mungkin karena itu aku dibalas sekarang. Lelaki itu meninggalkanku. Dia pergi bersama wanita lain."

Heechul tidak mengatakan apapun. Tidak juga bersimpati atau mencemooh. Dia hanya tidak tahu bagaimana perasaannya. Yang jelas wanita di masa lalunya ini nampak begitu menyesal dan rapuh.

Wanita itu mengusap air matanya. Mengangkat kepalanya lagi dan tersenyum. "Oppa, mohon maafkan aku. Sudah terlambat, tapi aku harus mengatakannya. Aku tidak bisa merasa tenang setelah melakukan hal sekeji itu kepadamu. Jeongmal mianhe, oppa." air matanya menetes kembali namun segera dia mengusapnya.

Heechul menarik nafasnya dalam. "Kau sudah mendapatan maafku, Jaerim-ah. Lanjutkan hidupmu dan temukan kebahagiaanmu. Semoga kau lebih beruntung kelak."

Tidak kuasa Jaerim meneteskan air mata, namun kali ini dia tersenyum penuh syukur dan terima kasih. Heechul memang selalu baik padanya dan mencintainya dengan tulus. Tapi dia yang menghianatinya dan lemah oleh desakan orang tua. Jaerim dengan kejamnya meninggalkan Heechul untuk menikah dengan lelaki lain yang tentu saja lebih baik menurut kedua orang tuanya. Tapi apa sekarang, seperti karma dia juga disakiti suami idaman, diselingkuhi dengan wanita lain yang jauh lebih cantik dan berbobot. Jaerim dibuang tanpa apapun lagi.

Hal pertama yang terpikir oleh Jaerim adalah menemui Heechul, meminta maaf atas semua kesalahan di masa lalu. Kemudian melanjutkan hidupnya kembali. Berusaha lagi dan mencoba mencari kebahagiaannya sendiri.

"Gomawo oppa, jeongmal gomawo."

"Jadi kau tinggal dimana sekarang?" tanya Heechul mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan yang sedih-sedih itu.

"Beberapa blok dari sini. Hangeng ge memintaku tinggal bersamanya, tapi aku menolak. Aku akan melakukan interview minggu depan."

"Itu bagus. Semoga berhasil."

Jaerim mengangguk berterima kasih. Setelah diceraikan Jaerim memang memilih untuk kembali ke korea. Meski berdarah cina, namun dia berkebangsaan korea. Dia tinggal di korea sebelumnya. Setelah menikah dia dibawa suaminya ke cina, menuruti keinginan orang tuanya untuk tinggal di cina. Saat dia memutuskan untuk kembali ke korea setelah bercerai, orang tuanya mencoba mencegahnya namun kali ini Jaerim akan mengambil keputusannya sendiri. Setelah percekcokan kecil akhirnya orang tua Jaerim melepasnya juga. Bagaimanapun mereka merasa bersalah pada nasib buruk yang terjadi pada pernikahan Jaerim. Menantu yang dipaksakannya tidak sebaik yang mereka pikir. Mereka hanya bisa berdoa untuk kebahagiaan putrinya di kemudian hari.

"Aku ada janji bertemu dengan Hangeng ge. Aku pamit sekarang oppa." Jaerim mengambil dompetnya.

"Tidak perlu. Kali ini gratis untukmu."

"Tapi,"

"Datanglah lagi lain kali, dan aku pastikan biayanya akan melambung khusus untukmu."

Jaerim tertawa. Memasukkan kembali dompetnya. Dia menghela nafas lega. Wajahnya kembali menampakkan rona cerianya. "Gomawo oppa. Kau tidak tahu betapa leganya perasaanku sekarang. Aku harap kita tetap berteman baik."

"Tentu saja. Datanglah lagi. Ajak Hangeng juga, aku sudah lama tidak melihatnya."

Jaerim mengangguk. Menunduk kecil lalu pergi.

Heechul menghela nafas lega. Setelah Jaerim muncul dan meminta maaf, ganjalan yang sejak dulu ada dalam hatinya langsung terangkat. Sungguh ajaibnya perkataan maaf yang diucapkan dengan tulus disertai etikat baik. Padahal hal kejam yang dilakukan Jaerim dulu sangat tidak bisa diampuni. Jaerim meninggalkannya tanpa kata, saat appanya meninggal, menikah dengan orang yang lebih kaya darinya. Seolah menghinanya yang miskin dan hanya mahasiswa rendahan. Namun kini semuanya berakhir dengan baik.

"Mantan yeojachingue ya bos? Cantik, matanya hitam berkilau." Eunhyuk muncul menduduki tempat Jaerim tadi. Menggoda bosnya tanpa sungkan.

Heechul menaikkan alis. Bukan hanya Eunhyuk saja yang sudah ada di sekitarnya, melainkan semua karyawannya, kecuali mereka yang bertugas di dapur.

"Kalian menguping sejak tadi?" tanya Heechul dengan aura gelap.

Kyuhyun menarik tangan Ryewook untuk pergi. Lebih dulu sadar akan aura Heechul yang berubah, berbeda dengan Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang masih berada disana bahkan sempat-sempatnya menggoda lagi.

Heechul meraih vas bunga di meja, menggeram seakan-akan ingin meremukkan vas tersebut. Barulah Donghae dan Eunhyuk sadar, dan buru-buru pergi.

Kyuhyun terkekeh kecil, beralih pada meja yang baru ditinggal seorang pelanggan. Mengambil serbet, menyingkirkan gelas dan piring, lalu mengelapnya. Memastikannya bersih sebelum ditinggalnya untuk menaruh wadah kotor di tempat pencucian.

Jam 6 karyawan di café Heechul bergantian istirahat untuk makan malam. Heechul lumayan royal sebagai bos. Semua karyawannya mendapat jatah makan. Untuk yang sift siang ataupun malam tidak ada perbedaan. Café akan buka sejak jam 9 pagi hingga jam 11 malam. Pergantian karyawan jam 4 sore namun karyawan untuk sift malam akan datang di jam 3 untuk persiapan. Jam 3 hingga jam 4 adalah free time. Donghae dan Eunhyuk biasanya akan bertukar sift jika jadwalnya bentrok dengan jadwal kuliah. Ryewook dan Kyuhyun selalu mengambil sift malam kecuali di hari minggu, sebagai pelajar. Sungmin dan Shindong mereka mengambil kerja full time. Selama satu minggu setiap karyawan diberi libur sehari, bebas menentukan waktu cuti mereka secara bergilir. Tidak mengambil cutipun akan mendapat bonus.

Cheonchul Café sudah besar dan berjalan lancar berbeda sekali dengan dulu. Dulu Heechul ikut melayani karyawan, meskipun sekarang dia tetap menjadi barista dan menjaga kasir, itu semata-mata agar dia bisa berbaur dengan karyawannya. Kalau ingat masa lalu awal berdiri cafenya dia jadi ingat Kyuhyun. Dari semua karyawannya yang sekarang, Kyuhyun bia disebut senior. Atau tidak, ya?

Heechul terkekeh sendiri.

"Ada apa, bos?" tanya Ryewook saat mereka bersiap menutup café. Dia yang paling dekat dengan kasir bisa melihat bosnya itu tertawa sendiri.

Heechul menggeleng. "Tidak ada."

Ryewook tidak terlalu perduli sebenarnya dan kembali pada pekerjaannya membalik kursi satu persatu. Heechul melihat Kyuhyun yang menurunkan gordyn-gordyn.

 _"Sekarang tidak bisa! 15! Ya, saat usiamu 15 tahun kau boleh kembali lagi kemari. Aku rasa kau bisa bekerja part time nanti. Bagaimana?"_

Sebuah janji yang sudah dia tepati sekarang. Siapa yang akan memperkerjakan anak 12 tahun saat itu, dia juga tidak. Pada akhirnya dia brjanji pada Kyuhyun akan menerimanya bekerja saat usianya 15 tahun. Dan benar saja Kyuhyun kembali saat usianya 15 tahun. Heechul tidak bisa mengelak. Memberi Kyuhyun pekerjaan hingga sekarang. Mungkin karena itulah dia merasa hubungan bos dan karyawan dengan Kyuhyun jadi terasa sedikit berbeda. Kyuhyun memiliki porsi lebih dibanding karyawan lain.

Kyuhyun memeriksa ponselnya. Changmin mengiriminya pesan sejak satu jam lalu. Isinya permintaan maaf karena tidak bisa menjemputnya. Kyuhyun segera membalas pesannya, menulis tidak apa-apa, Kyuhyun tidak kesal Changmin tidak menjemputnya. Sebaliknya dia senang Changmin memikirkan diri sendiri. Dia juga tahu kalau Changmin semakin sibuk berlatih. Tentu sahabatnya membutuhkan waktu istirahat lebih banyak untuk menjaga staminanya, bukannya malah sibuk memikirkan mengantar jemput Kyuhyun bekerja. Liburan musim panas akan segera mulai, itu berarti pertandingan klub sepak bola. Kyuhyun akan sangat paham kalau Changmin lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu disana dibanding bersama dirinya.

"Kyunie, tidak dijemput?"

"Changmin sedang sibuk berlatih, jadi tidak enak kalau mengganggu jam istirahatnya, hyung."

"Ayo naik, hyung antar kamu pulang." ajak Donghae. Dia memakai helmnya kembali.

"Tidak perlu. Aku akan pulang dengan bus saja."

Donghae memutar matanya. "Ayo denganku saja. Kupastikan kau sampai rumahmu lebih cepat. Ayo." desak Donghae. Kyuhyun tidak bisa menolak lagi.

TBC

Thursday, September 15, 2016

6:34 PM

Balasan review:

Annisah563_Sep 21 c5_ya, Kyuhyun pernah mencoba bunuh diri dan digagalkan Leeteuk

Cuttiekyu94_Sep 21 c5_Henry memang pengecut tapi pasti ada alasannya

Miharu Aina_Sep 21 c5_kekeke Kyuhyun sibuk sekolah, kerja ma beban hidup, kagak sempetlah ngelirik yg begituan

Sheehae89_Sep 21 c5_kesalahan fatal Mianhe mianhe mianhe sudah saya benerin

Kyuli99_Sep 21 c5_semoga Henrynya gak begitu selamanya

Leny chan_Sep 21 c5_ini sudah next. Tapi gak janji begini terus.

Angel sparkyu_Sep 21 c5_iya sakitnya ada di jantung, tapi aku gak tahu pasti disebut apa. saya mau perjelas saja di lain narasi sakit jantungnya Kyuhyun lebih karena dampak tekanan batin berkepanjangan. Tapi tetep gak mau cantumin nama spesifiknya. Cukup dengan sakit jantung.

Yuliyuzumaky_Sep 21 c5_yap sakit jantung. itu kurang narasinya, keterangannya harusnya begini, obat yang dimaksud Leeteuk yang gak boleh dikonsumsi Kyuhyun adalah obat anti depresan yang dijual sembarangan dan cara konsumsinya pun serampangan. Saat itu Kyuhyun berada di titik terendahnya jadi obat yang dia telan semakin banyak. Leeteuk tahu dan menghentikannya karena segala macam obat pun akan berdampak pula pada ginjal. Sedangkan obat yang diberikan Leeteuk dan yang lebih diutamakan adalah obat jantung. begitu.

Michhazz_Sep 21 c5_sakit jantung lebih karena dampak stress, tekanan batin berkepanjangan.

Jihyunelf_Sep 21 c5_untuk jawaban ini masih beberapa Chapter lagi, sabar ne

Rahma94_Sep 22 c5_itulah gak enaknya kalau posting perchapter. Tapi sudah terlanjur begini hahaha jadi mohon kemurahan hatinya untuk membaca ulang

MissBabyKyu_Sep 22 c5_ini salah saya berarti membangkitkan jiwa shipper anda wkwkwk saya ingin mencoba menulis shipper juga ah *lah kenapa? saya juga suka Kihyun ko. Ehem padahal pernah bilang ya gak suka boylove hihi tapi saya juga pernah bilang saya membaca segala jenis bacaan nonfiksi dengan berbagai genre, tanpa pandang bulu benar.

Dydy_Sep 22 c5_saya gak janji

_22 Sep c5_hallo Lee Gyu Won = . kalau begini kan jadi tahu hem hem. Ini cepet tapi gak janji begini terus ya. Ini ada rencana updatenya lama lagi. Banyak yang membuatku gak sreg, ini aja maju mundur mau update. Dari 100% Cuma menang 65%.

auliaMRQ_Sep 22 c5_he'eh, dicuekin semenit aja rasanya pengen kubur diri ini malah didesak buat ninggalin rumah. Hiks

abelkyu_Sep 22 c5_paket komplit wkwkwk sabar Kyu

yulianasuka_Sep 22 c5_amin

sofyanayunita1_Sep 22 c5_haha

ladyelf11_Sep 22 c5_kalau operasi gak sampai 100% kesembuhannya tapi masih cukup tinggi kesempatan sembuh daripada kematian. Itu akan tergantung juga dengan gaya hidup.

Atik1125_Sep 22 c5_saya gak hiatus ko sumpah hehehe

Songkyurina_Sep 22 c5_Cuma jantung ko ginjalnya masih lumayan sehat

Younghee_Sep 22 c5_saya juga suka.

Erka_Sep 22 c5_gampang tinggal baca ulang. Saya juga buat lanjutin Chapternya harus buka-buka lagi. Supaya tetap pada jalurnya.

Kuroi Ilna_Sep 22 c5_hehehe Zhou Mi memang liar

Apriliaa765_Sep 22 c5_memang sengaja dibuat semalang mungkin

Annishi692_Sep 22 c5_ yaaah jangan sebel sama Henry dong. Henry anak baik huhuhu. Semua akan terjawab di chapter chapter yang akan datang.

kyuonata_ff Kyuhyun langka kah? Memang semoga dibca ulang dan ulang hihi. Ini cepat tapi jangan berharap bisa begini terus. Saya gak niat buat update asap.

yolyol_Sep 22 c5_Kyuhyunnya sakit jantung, ya. Do'a anda terkabul. Ini update.

ayame_Sep 22 c5_next. Selamat membaca

Sima Yu'I

(SY'I)


	7. Chapter 7

Mimpi yang berupa flashback

Hidung mungil itu di kecup yang membuat sang bocah tertawa geli dan senang.

"Appa, kalau dikecup hidung Kyunie nanti jadi panjang?" bocah itu mengerjap polos, ada sedikit protes dari binar matanya.

"Iyyakah? Sini appa kecup sekali lagi." sekali lagi appa muda itu mengecup ujung hidung putra kecilnya.

"Kyunnie tidak mau hidung Kyunnie panjang, appa." rengek sang bocah langsung menutupi hidungnya, menghalau sang ayah yang masih ingin mengecupi hidungnya. "Nanti seperti pinokio yang berbohong. Kyunnie tidak berbohong."

"Ommo! Bisa seperti itu?! Arraseo, nanti appa kasih obatnya agar hidung Kyunnie tidak panjang seperti pinokio."

"Obat? Pahit?"

Sang appa menggeleng. Tersenyum gemas pada wajah mungil anaknya. "Obatnya seperti ini." menangkup kedua pipi gembil sang anak, si ayah menggesekkan ujung hidungnya dengan ujung hidung putranya, yang lagi-lagi membuat bocah itu tertawa gembira. Ayahnya yang gemaspun memeluknya dengan erat.

Mimpi flashbacknya berakhir

Kim Young Woon terbangun tengah malam. Melihat disebelahnya Hera tidur dengan pulas. Young Woon masih berbaring, mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya yang tidak bisa tidur lagi. Yang berakhir dengan dirinya sekarang duduk termenung di ruang keluarga.

Lelaki baya itu mengusap wajahnya dengan letih. Merebahkan kepalanya di sandaran sofa. Kedua matanya menatap langit-langit ruangan. Pikirannya melayang pada mimpi yang barusan mengusik tidur nyenyaknya. Membuatnya ingat kejadian pagi tadi. Saat dia mengantar Henry ke sekolah. Saat dia memperlakukan Henry penuh sayang, sudut matanya menangkap siluet lain. Seorang murid yang sudah lama dia singkirkan dari hidupnya. Namun tidak benar-benar bisa disingkirkan, sosoknya masih ada dalam pikirannya, hati Hera dan di sekitar Henry.

Kim Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun.

Hatinya sadar dengan jelas bahwa Kyuhyun bukan sosok yang harus disalahkan. Tapi Young Woon juga hanya manusia biasa yang tidak terelak dari perasaan marah dan benci. Wajah Kyuhyun mengingatkannya pada almarhumah sang istri pertama, istri yang sangat dia cintai Cho Youjin. Dia bisa memandang lama wajah Kyuhyun, namun dengan itu juga kemarahan dan kebenciannya muncul semakin nyata. Karena itu lebih baik dia mengelak. Menganggap Kyuhun tidak ada dan sudah mati.

Jika dulu dia menyambut kehadiran Kyuhyun dengan suka cita, berbalik dengan sejak kematian sang istri tercinta. Hanya ada kemurkaan, kecewa, marah, sakit hati dan kebencian yang mendalam. Bahkan setelah dia mencoba untuk melanjutkan hidupnya dengan menikah lagi dan menyayangi Henry sebagai anak sendiri, Young Woon masih terjebak pada kisah kelam masa lalu.

Itu sangat sadis untuk seseorang yang sudah menikah lagi seperti dirinya. Dia harus memikirkan bagaimana perasaan Hera dan Henry dan kebahagiaan mereka. Bukan tenggelam pada kegelapan yang merongrong hatinya. Meskipun Hera, istrinya yang sekarang, begitu menyayangi Kyuhyun, justru dirinya yang tidak rela. Young Woon merasa terkhianati. Pada akhirnya dia merasa tenang setelah Khuhyun dengan kebesaran hatinya meninggalkan rumah ini. Setidaknya dia tidak naik darah setiap kali pulang ke rumah dan terlibat percekcokan dengan Hera. Hal seperti itu banyak berkurang sekarang. Hera juga menurutinya untuk tidak menemui Kyuhyun, setelah dia terpaksa mengeluarkan ancaman.

Dengan letih dia mengusap wajahnya yang mulai berkeriput. Tercenung kembali oleh perdebatan sore tadi tentang keinginan Hera mengundang Kyuhyun pulang. Apa maksudnya?! Sedetik saja dia tidak ingin melihat wajah anak itu kembali. Namun Hera bersikeras juga memohon.

Hera selalu melakukan semuanya untuk Kyuhyun, apapun itu. Dan sering kali menentang perintahnya. Seperti dulu sewaktu dirinya memutuskan memutus semua biaya kehidupan dan pendidikan Kyuhyun. Dia bahkan berencana mengirim anak itu ke panti asuhan, namun Hera selalu menghalangi. Bahkan ketika akhirnya dia benar memutuskan untuk tidak mengeluarkan uang sepeserpun untuk Kyuhyun, Heralah yang mengambil alih tanggung jawab atas anak itu. Istrinya mengambil beberapa pekerjaan yang dapat dikerjakannya di rumah. Menerima pesanan kue, menjahit boneka, memasang kancing dan sebagainya. Semua hanya agar Kyuhyun mendapatkan apa yang juga didapatkan Henry. Pakaian, pendidikan dan segala keperluannya, meskipun pada kenyataannya Kyuhyun tidak mendapatkan selayak yang Henry dapat. Tidak pakaian bagus, mainan, sepeda, ataupun kasih seorang appa.

Hingga Young Woon suatu hari merasa sangat murka dan marah. Hari itu mendekati ujian akhir. Karena Kyuhyun bersekolah di swasta, yang masih harus membayar uang semester. Berhubung Hera sedang tidak memiliki uang sama sekali dia memintanya pada Young Woon. Karena itulah lelaki itu sangat marah. Dia merasa bahwa Kyuhyun semakin dan semakin merongrong kehidupannya. Terlebih lagi menjadikan wanita yang dia nikahi harus menderita dan banting tulang untuk bocah itu.

Young Woon ingat hari itu, dia sangat marah dan kalap menerobos masuk kamar Henry dan Kyuhyun. Menemukan Kyuhyun sendirian dan menghajarnya tanpa ampun. Menulikan telinganya sendiri dari teriakan Hera dan gedoran pintu yang dia kunci.

Seingatnya itu untuk kedua kali Young Woon melukai fisik Kyuhyun. Dia merasa mengerikan sekali dirinya hari itu. Namun sungguh dia merasakan kepuasan setelahnya. Dan dia semakin merasa dirinya bukan dirinya lagi. Dia sudah tenggelam terlalu dalam oleh kegelapan hatinya sendiri.

'Aku tidak mampu, jadi ini benar kulakukan. Youjin-ah kau begitu menderita karena anak itu. Jadi biarkan aku menjadi kejam.'

0o0o0o0

Hera sedang melayani suami dan putranya sarapan. Lalu bergabung duduk bersama mereka.

"Henry-ah, tanyakan pada hyungmu apa dia bisa pulang ke rumah hari ini."

Henry mengangkat kepalanya menatap pada eomma dan appanya bergantian. Appanya nampak kesal namun tidak mengatakan apapun.

"Wae, eomma?"

"Berapa lama dia akan menyembunyikan wajahnya dari eommanya. Aku sangat merindukannya Henry. Liburan musim panas ini aku ingin dia menghabiskan waktu di rumah."

Henry beralih menatap appanya. Seolah tahu apa yang dipikirkan putranya Hera menyahut. "Appamu sudah setuju. Sekalipun Kyuhyun tidak mau kau harus menyeretnya."

Henry diam. Sangat keberatan dengan perintah sang eomma. Lagipula kenapa appanya hanya diam saja? "Kyu hyung akan ikut kita berlibur?" tanya Henry ingat dengan rencana liburan mereka. Mereka akan pergi ke rumah orang tua eommanya di pedesaan. Untuk menginap beberapa hari di daerah laut itu. Mereka akan pergi setelah pengajuan cuti Young Woon di ACC.

"Eomma akan mengatakannya saat hyungmu datang."

Sang kepala keluarga menghela nafas kasar. Sumpit di letakkannya menandakan dia mengakhiri sarapan. "Kau sudah selesai, Henry-ah? Ayo pergi appa mengantarmu."

Henry mengangguk. Menyudahi makannya yang bahkan belum berkurang setengah. Dia mengikuti appanya keluar rumah. Hera hanya mengantar sampai pintu. Menatap sedih pada dua lelakinya yang masih bersikap begitu.

'Henry-ah, kau berjanji pada eomma untuk berbaikan dengan hyungmu. Tapi kenapa kau bertingkah begitu berat?'

Henry melirik appa di kursi kemudi. Lelaki baya terlihat serius memperhatikan jalan. Jadi dia ragu untuk membuka mulutnya. Memilih berpaling memperhatikan jalan dari jendela pintu.

"Kau tidak perlu mengatakannya jika kau ragu Henry." suara Young Woon memecah kebisuan dalam mobil.

Henry menata jawabannya lebih dulu. "Aku akan mengatakannya. Eomma sangat merindukan hyung. Sudah berapa lama eomma tidak melihat Kyu hyung?" mungkin bersikap lebih bijak tidak apa. Henry tidak ingin mengecewakan eommanya. Dia juga sadar diri, Kyuhyun tetaplah anak appanya. Dibandingkan dia yang hanya anak tiri. Sebaik apapun Young Woon kepadanya selama ini, Kyuhyun tetaplah yang lebih berhak atas semua hal yang sudah dia peroleh. Hanya saja dia ingin lebih lama bersikap egois.

"Appa, sebenarnya apa alasanmu bersikap buruk pada Kyuhyun hyung?" tanya Henry menatap sang appa.

Young Woon tidak menjawab. Namun terlihat jelas lelaki itu mengeratkan genggamannya pada stir dan wajahnya yang mengeras. Henry tidak ingin melanjutkan pertanyaannya. Walau dia sangat penasaran. Sangat ingin tahu kenapa ayah kandung bisa membenci putranya sendiri, kesalahan apa yang membuat Kyuhyun dibenci sang appa?

Henry turun di depan gerbang. Kali ini Young Woon tidak turun seperti yang dia lakukan sebelum-belumnya. Namun dia tetap tersenyum dan melambai pada Henry kemudian pergi.

Henry berjalan memasuki gerbang. Memikirkan bagaimana cara dia mengatakan pesan ibunya pada Kyuhyun. Semenyesal apapun dirinya, dia hanya pengecut yang akan menghindar. Mengabaikan janjinya pada sang ibu. Ibunya mungkin tidak tahu bagaimana renggangnya hubungan kedua pemuda itu. Atau berpura-pura tidak tahu.

Sebuah motor melaju disamping Henry degan kecepatan standart karena berada di area sekolah. Motor tersebut berhenti di parkiran. Begitu melihat siapa pemilik motor itu Henry memutuskan untuk menghampiri.

"Changmin hyung!" panggilnya melihat Changmin akan pergi dari parkiran. Mempercepat langkahnya Henry menyusul Changmin.

"Ada apa?" tanya Changmin yang tidak sadar terdengar ketus. Entah kenapa setiap kali melihat Henry dia berubah ketus tanpa dibuat-buat.

Henry tersenyum kecut. Sadar bahwa Changmin sudah tidak menyukainya lagi sejak bertahun-tahun lalu. "Bisa kau sampaikan pada Kyuhyun hyung? Eomma mengundangnya ke rumah. Hari ini."

Alis Changmin semakin menukukik tajam. Dia sangat kesal dengan kelakuan Henry ini. Sebegitu burukkah pikirannya hingga tidak ingin menyampaikan pesan Hera ahjuma langsung kepada Kyuhyun? "Kau benar-benar pecundang Henry!" seru Changmin menghentikan langkah hobaenya yang pergi begitu saja setelah mengatakan apa yang dia inginkan.

"Aku minta tolong, Changmin hyung. Sampaikan saja apa yang aku katakan." kata Henry dan kembali melangkah.

Changmin memejamkan mata, menahan kemarahannya. Menghela nafas dalam hingga beberapa saat hingga emosinya menurun.

Changmin tidak mengerti kesalahn seperti apa yang diperbuat Kyuhyun hingga keluarganya sendiri mengucilkannya. Mengusirnya, dan tidak sekalipun perduli padanya. Changmin ingat pertama kali dia melihat Kyuhyun. Bocah itu berjalan di tengah salju hanya dengan pakaian tipis.

"Appaku menikah hari ini. Aku akan pergi ke gereja."

Karena kasihan Changmin melepas mantelnya yang hangat dan mengenakannya pada Kyuhyun kecil. Bahkan mengganti sandal rumahan Kyuhyun dengan sepatu miliknya. Tidak sampai disana, Changmin berlari masuk kedalam rumahnya dan keluar lagi dengan sarung tangan dan sebuah kupluk rajut. Semua dipakaikannya pada Kyuhyun.

"Lebih hangat, bukan? Kau bisa pergi melihat pernikahan appamu sekarang."

Saat itu yang terpikir oleh Changmin adalah membuat Kyuhyun hangat. Melihatnya sendirian berjalan di jalan bersalju, merasakan kesepian dalam hatinya. Anak itu sendiri, kedinginan tanpa orang dewasa. Changmin hanya ingin berbagi kehangatan. Karena dia tahu bagaimana rasanya sendirian di hari bersalju seperti itu.

'Hari itulah, aku merasa untuk pertama kali aku tidak akan sendiri jika kami berbagi kehangatanku. Kyuhyun-ah, sampai kapan aku mampu bertahan menopangmu? Kau terlalu rekat menutup hatimu. Aku tidak mampu membukanya.'

0o0

Pengumuman liburan musim panas sudah diumumkan. Semua murid menyambutnya dengan suka cita. Siapa yang tidak senang dengan libur sekolah? Apalagi liburan panjang seperti ini.

Namun ada juga yang terlihat tidak semangat. Apalagi kalau bukan nilai hasil evaluasi semesteran. Beberapa orang tua lebih memutuskan untuk mengisi liburan anak mereka dengan kelas tambahan. Kalau pun ada jatah rekreasi paling hanya beberapa hari.

Changmin terkekeh kecil melihat beberapa anak di kelasnya berwajah masam. Mereka yang nilai evaluasinya rendah sudah pasti terpaksa ikut kelas tambahan tersebut. Beruntung dirinya yang lolos dengan nilai sangat baik. Jadi dia bisa fokus untuk pertandingan musim panas ini.

Cling cling.

Changmin merogoh ponsel disaku celana.

'Apa yang kau lakukan? Ayo ke kantin.'

Changmin tersenyum. Liburan akan dimulai besok, dan hari ini beberapa kelas dikosongkan. Pemuda jangkung itu beranjak dari duduknya karena Kyuhyun sudah berdiri menunggu di depan pintu.

"Seharusnya kau memanggil." protes Changmin dengan cara Kyuhyun mengajaknya keluar.

Kyuhyun mengedikkan bahu, acuh. Keduanya berjalan bersama pergi ke kantin. Sayangnya kantin penuh. Keduanya hanya bisa membeli roti isi dan minuman kaleng, kemudian membawanya ke taman. Mencari tempat nyaman dan teduh untuk menikmati jam kosong dan roti isi mereka.

"Ah andai seperti ini terus." Changmin menyamankan duduknya di bawah pohon mapel. Beralas rumput dan menyender pada pohon. Kyuhyun duduk di sebelahnya. "Membayangkannya saja sudah membuatku antusias."

Kyuhyun memakan roti, mendengarkan Changmin yang mengeluh dan berandai-andai. Dia hanya bisa memberi senyuman pada sahabatnya itu. Dia berharap sama juga. Sayangnya mana bisa hidup sesantai ini?

"Kyunie."

"?" Kyuhyun merespon dengan tatapan mata.

"Kau akan pergi ke rumahmu?" Changmin sungguh bertanya dengan hati-hati. Dia sudah mengatakan pesan dari Henry pagi tadi. Dan baru sekarang dia bisa memastikannya lantaran Kyuhyun yang hanya diam saat mendapat pesan yang disampaikannya.

"Hem." Kyuhyun mengangguk sekali, memalingkan wajah ke depan, menikmati rotinya. "Ini kesempatan untuk melihat mereka. Begitu ada undangan harus kugunakan dengan baik. Aku sangat kaget saat kau mengatakan pesan Henry tadi. Tapi aku senang. Aku akan berkunjung setelah sekian lama."

Changmin meremas roti di tangannya. Berapa lama Kyuhyun tidak pulang? Kyuhyun keluar dari rumah tersebut selang beberapa hari setelah masuk di Senior High School. Jadi satu tahun lebih.

"Kau sendiri, siapa yang akan melihat hasil nilaimu?"

Seolah baru menyadarinya, Changmin meringis kecil. "Entahlah."

Kyuhyun kembali menatap sahabatnya. Orang tua Changmin tidak di Korea. Seingat Kyuhyun Changmin sudah sendiri sejak mereka saling kenal. Kedua orang tuanya melakukan bisnis di luar negeri dan hanya akan pulang sesekali saja.

"Kau tidak akan mengirimnya lagi pada orang tuanmu?" tanya Kyuhyun. Tahun-tahun sebelumnya juga, Changmin tidak memberitahukan hasil evaluasinya kepada kedua orang tuanya. Lembaran hasil itu memang dikirimkan ke rumah tapi pembantu yang menerimanya dan Changmin sendiri yang akan menyimpannya. Sedikit menyesakkan, tapi Changmin terlihat baik-baik saja.

"Aku tidak tahu, apa aku harus kasihan padamu atau tidak?" Kyuhyun ragu karena Changmin selalu ceria menurutnya. Dia memang pernah mengeluh kesepian tapi dia merasa itu hanya sebatas keluhan tanpa arti.

Changmin tertawa. Dia suka melihat wajah bingung Kyuhyun. "Kyuhyunie, apa yang kau pikir membuatku terlihat perlu dikasihani? Aigo, dulu sih aku sering mengeluh tapi tidak lagi sejak hari itu."

"Hari yang mana?"

"Rahasia." Changmin mengerling jahil. Membuka bungkus roti dan memakan isinya. Dia menatap ke depan. "Eoh, itu Kibum sunbae." tunjuknya.

Kibum nampak berjalan bersama Zhou Mi. Zhou Mi seperti biasa selalu terlihat ceria dan penuh energi. Dan sok akrab. Lihat saja, dari jauh saja sudah melambai tangan heboh ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Dia melambai ke kita?" heran Changmin. "Dia melambai padamu, Kyuhyunie?! Kau mengenal Zhou Mi sunbae?" Changmin tidak menyangka.

"Dia teman Kibum hyung."

Changmin mengangguk. Bilang bahwa dia sudah tahu itu. Satu-satunya teman Kibum di sekolah ini. Setidaknya satu-satunya orang yang betah bersama Kibum, si pendiam tidak banyak omong itu.

"Yo, Kyuhyunie!" sapa Zhou Mi saat sampai. Kibum langsung mendudukkan diri di dekat Kyuhyun.

"Abaikan dia Kyuhyun-ah. Dia hanya bersembunyi dari yeoja yang sedang menggila."

Changmin dan Kyuhyun menatap Zhou Mi speechles. Kyuhyun rasa Changmin juga tahu popularitas Zhou Mi sebagai playboy. Apalagi memangnya yang membuat yeoja menggila kalau bukan karena pemuda tampan itu memutuskan hubungan sepihak dengan entah apa alasannya.

"Lalu kenapa kemari? Ini cukup terbuka sebagai tempat bersembunyi!"

"Hey bocah, kenapa kau makan mentah-mentah omongan si batu es ini!" sergah Zhou Mi pada Changmin.

"Kalau begitu kau pergilah." usir Kibum tanpa hati.

Zhou Mi mencibir. "Aku datang untuk Kyuhyunie. Kenapa kau mengusirku? Kyuhyun-ah tidak menolakku, ya kan Kyuhyunie?" Zhou Mi berkedip pada Kyuhyun. Membuat pemuda pucat itu mengangguk pasrah.

"Kau terlalu baik pada sampah itu."

"YAK Kibumie! Kapan kau akan bersikap baik padaku!"

Kyuhyun menarik lengan Changmin, memeluknya kemudian berbisik di telinga sahabatnya. "Aku jadi ingat Heechul hyung."

Changmin terkikik. "Setidaknya aku melihat Kibum sunbae banyak omong tidak hanya padamu."

Setelah adu mulut kecil-kecilan itu keduanyapun diam. Zhou Mi yang sedari tadi berdiri mendudukkan diri di dekat Changmin. Wajahnya kembali ceria detik berikutya seolah sebelumnya tidak terjadi apapun.

"Ne, Kyuhyunie liburan nanti akan kemana?" tanyanya.

"Zhou Mi sunbae, Kyuhyunie tidak akan kemana-mana." Changmin yang menjawab.

"Kenapa? Aku dan Kibum berencana ke pulau Nami. Kalian ikut, ya." itu ajakan.

Kibum mendecih. Kapan dia setuju tentang rencana liburan itu. Ah Zhou Mi memang selalu seenaknya saja.

"Itu pasti menyenangkan. Tapi, aku ada pertandingan." sesal Changmin.

"Mian Zhou Mi hyung, aku ada kerja part time."

Zhou Mi berbinar mendnegar dia dipanggil hyung-

"Dan kapan aku setuju untuk liburan bersamamu?!" desis Kibum kesal. "Aku tidak akan kemana-mana."

-kemudian memasang wajah tidak berdaya oleh penolakan Kibum.

"Itu benar Zhou Mi sunbae. Bukannya kau sudah kelas tiga? Sebaiknya belajar dengan rajin daripada berlibur." saran changmin.

"Padahal dia ada kelas musim panas." Kibum mencoba memperingati.

Zhou Mi mendesah berat. "Aku liburan juga untuk menyegarkan otak. Mana mungkin satu bulan penuh belajar saja. Itu membosankan." keluhnya. Dia melirik Kibum. "Kibum kau tidak mungkin menghabiskan waktumu untuk belajar, kan. Kenapa kau tidak ikut aku saja?" bagi Zhou Mi yang penting dia punya teman untuk mengisi liburannya dan menghindari kelas tambahan.

"Tidak mau." tolak Kibum mentah-mentah.

Zhou Mi mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Apa dia tidak pergi saja? "Baiklah. Kalau begitu aku akan berlibur di rumahmu saja, Choi Kibum!"

"YA!" Kibum ingin sekali mematahkan leher Zhou Mi sekarang.

0o0o0o0

"Nikmati liburan kalian, sampai jumpa lagi."

Jam sekolah hari itu ditutup. Semua anak bersorak gembira. Kyuhyun segera keluar begitu wali kelasnya pergi. Tepat saat Changmin juga keluar dari kelasnya. Keduanya berjalan bersama.

Changmin berjanji untuk mengantarnya pergi ke rumah sang appa.

"Kau yakin Kyu?" tanya Changmin.

Kyuhyun terkekeh. "Kenapa jadi kau yang gelisah?" Kyuhyun menepuk punggung sahabatnya. Changmin menyalakan motor, menunggu Kyuhyun untuk naik.

"Kyuhyunie!"

Kyuhyun urung naik ke motor Changmin mendengar panggilan tersebut. Kibum nampak melangkah lebar menuju dirinya.

"Kau akan pergi ke café? Bukannya ini terlalu awal?" tanya Kibum.

Changmin mematikan mesin motornya. Melepas helm dan memperhatikan Kibum dan Kyuhyun. Dibenaknya masih tidak percaya seorang Kibum terus menerus mendekati seorang Kyuhyun.

"Aku libur hari ini, hyung."

Kibum terdengar senang. "Mau keluar denganku?"

Kyuhyun melihat Changmin. "Tentu saja, Changmin-ah juga boleh ikut. Kita bisa bersenang-senang bertiga."

"Aku pikir Kibum sunbae akan menghabiskan waktu dengan Zhou Mi sunbae?" pancing Changmin.

"Dia ada kencan." jawab Kibum langsung.

"Mianhe Kibum hyung. Aku ada urusan keluarga. Hari ini aku pulang."

"Pulang?" heran Kibum.

"Lain kali kita bisa pergi bersama, hyung. Aku pergi, ne." pamit Kyuhyun. Changmin memakai kembali helmnya, menyalakan motor, Kyuhyun naik di belakangnya berpamitan sekali lagi pada Kibum. Motor melaju meninggalkan Kibum yang masih berfikir kata 'pulang' yang dipakai Kyuhyun.

'Benar juga, dia hanya menyewa di tempat itu.'

Kibum jadi penasaran rumah tinggal Kyuhyun sebenarnya. Siapa orang tuanya. Bagaimana kehidupannya. Siapa tahu dia juga bisa lebih memastikan Kyuhyun adalah Kyuhyun yang selama ini dia cari.

0

Kyuhyun harus meyakinkan Changmin kalau dia baik-baik saja dan akan baik-baik saja. Terkadang Changmin itu suka berlebihan kalau mengkhawatirkannya. Padahal tempat yang akan dia masuki adalah rumah orang tuanya sendiri. seolah dia akan celaka saja kalau dia masuk ke sana.

Meski berat akhirnya Changmin menuruti Kyuhyun agar meninggalkannya, padahal dia inginnya menunggu. Dia tidak tenang sebenarnya tapi Kyuhyun berusaha keras agar dirinya yakin padanya.

"Baiklah, kabari aku apapun yang terjadi." putus Changmin. "Masuklah, aku akan pergi setelah kau masuk."

Kyuhyun mendesah. Mengalah, dia melangkah memasuki pintu pagar. Kyuhyun memperhatikan sekeliling dengan jelas. Dia tersenyum melihat bunga-bungaan yang nampak segar di pekarangan rumah. Hasil dari kecakapan Hera bercocok tanam. Perasaan Kyuhyun dipenuhi rindu yang meluap sekarang. Langkahnya melebar saat dia mendekati pintu rumah.

Kyuhyun menoleh, melihat Changmin yang masih betah menunggunya. Benar-benar tidak akan pergi sebelum Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam rumah. Kyuhyun geli sendiri, namun begitu menghadapi pintu di depannya, dia diserang gugup.

Setelah mengatur hatinya, Kyuhyun mengangkat tangan menekan bel disamping pintu. Tidak menunggu lama Henry muncul membuka pintu.

"Sudah datang?" hanya basa-basi. Canggung Henry membuka jalan mempersilahkan Kyuhyun masuk.

Changmin melihatnya. Entahlah, dia sedikit lega begitu pintu ditutup, menelan keberadaan Kyuhyun. Changminpun mulai menstarter motor dan melajukannya menuju rumahnya sendiri yang terletak beberapa blok dari rumah Kyuhyun. Berbeda kawasan perumahan.

"Kyuhyun-ah!" Hera buru-buru menuruni tangga dan berlari memeluk Kyuhyun. "Ya Tuhan akhirnya kau datang." Hera memeluknya begitu erat. Menyalurkan kerinduan dan kelegaan.

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil. Balas memeluk singkat sang ibu. Akhirnya mereka melepas pelukan, namun Hera tidak juga melepas tangannya. Dia mengusap wajah Kyuhyun dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca, rasa haru menyelimuti dirinya. "Lihat dirimu, sayang. Kau semakin tampan."

"Gomawo eomma."

Hera tertawa senang, menyeka sudut matanya yang berair. Menggamit lengan Kyuhyun Hera menariknya ke tempat duduk di ruang keluarga. Disana ada appanya dan Henry, yang lebih dulu pergi saat Hera menerjang Kyuhyun. "Sapa appamu. Aku buatkan minum sebentar." Hera mengusap bahu Kyuhyun menegarkan sang putra.

Kyuhyun berjalan lebih dekat setelah Hera berlalu. "Anyeong appa." sapa Kyuhyun membungkuk sopan.

Henry menatap lurus pada layar TV seraya memperhatikan Kyuhyun dengan ekor matanya. Appanya bahkan tidak merespon sapaan Kyuhyun. Membuat kakaknya berdiri canggung. Tidak berani duduk juga tidak pergi. Henry mengambil remote mengganti saluran.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Kyuhyunie, duduklah." Hera datang lagi membawa beberapa gelas dalam nampan. Dia menyenggol kecil Kyuhyun dan menunjuk sebuah sofa single kosong. Artinya dia harus duduk disana. Kyuhyun bergerak dalam kecanggungannya, menduduki sofa single tersebut selagi Hera menata gelas di meja. Ditaruh tepat di depan masing-masing dari mereka. Hera duduk di salah satu kursi lain sambil memangku nampannya. Dia tersenyum pada Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana kabarmu Kyuhyunie?" tanya Hera.

"Baik eomma." Kyuhyun memangku ranselnya. Suasanya sangat aneh disini. Tapi Hera seolah tidak peduli.

"Jika berat hidup sendiri, segera pulanglah. Eomma tidak tenang membiarkanmu sendirian."

"Gweanchana, aku betah di tempatku eomma. Sungguh jangan khawatir. Mianhe baru sempat berkunjung sekarang."

Hera terdiam mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun. Dia ingin perrcaya dengan semua yang dikatakan putranya. Tapi soal berkunjung? Mungkin jika bukan dia meminta Kyuhyun tidak akan pernah datang lagi, sekalipun ingin. Hera melirik suaminya. Mengeluh dalam hatinya. Untuk meminta ijin kunjungan Kyuhyun saja dia harus berdebat panjang dengan sang suami. Berapa kali dia memohon dan berharap Young Woon akan luluh. Tapi syukurlah, hari ini tiba juga.

"Henry-ah, kenapa kau diam saja?" tegur Hera pada Henry.

Henry menatap ibunya kemudian beralih pada Kyuhyun. Hanya sekilas dia berpaling ketempat lain. "Tidak ada yang ingin kukatakan."

Hera menghela nafas diam-diam. "Aku sudah mendapat hasil evaluasi semestermu. Itu menakjubkan. Kau selalu membanggakanku Kyuhyunie."

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Sedikit malu karena dipuji.

"Hari ini kau harus menginap."

Perkataan Hera menarik perhatian ketiga pria itu. Namun Hera masih lurus menatap pada Kyuhyun. Tersenyum.

"E-eomma itu,"

"Itu tidak bisa, Hera." potong Young Woon. Hera balas menatap suaminya. Ketajaman mata itu tidak membuatnya takut.

"Sudah sangat lama. Kau bahkan tidak mengijinkan ibunya memeluknya hanya semalam saja?" balas Hera tidak kalah tajam.

Young Woon meremas kain celananya. Dia bangkit berdiri meninggalkan ruang keluarga. Hera menghela nafas panjang, mendinginkan kepalanya. "Kyuhyunie, minumlah. Aku akan bicara dengan appamu sebentar."

Kyuhyun menatap gelas diatas meja, tidak berniat mengambil dan meneguk isinya. Ketegangan masih tersisa di ruangan itu. Seandainya dia tidak harus datang.

"Hal seperti itu yang selalu membuatku muak."

Kyuhyun mengangkat kembali wajahnya, menatap Henry yang barusan berkata. Henry menatapnya dengan dingin. "Kepergianmu tidak merubah apapun. Tapi itu cukup membuat tenang rumah ini. Jadi lihat apa yang terjadi hari ini saat kau ada."

Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafas dari mulutnya. Tersenyum kecil. "Mianhe, ne."

Henry mendengus. 'Kenapa kau tersenyum? Pergilah. Kenapa memaksa jika hatimu terluka.'

Hera masuk ke dalam kamar dimana Young Woon berlari menghindar.

"Jangan terlalu kejam, yeobo." Hera menyebut nama panggilan Young Woon. "Semalam saja. Kau menolak keras saat aku ingin mengajaknya berlibur. Jadi biarkan dia menginap semalam saja. Hindari dia jika kau merasa muak. Kau bisa melakukan banyak hal agar tidak harus bertatap muka dengannya."

Young Woon berbalik menatap Hera.

"Kumohon. Aku merindukannya." pinta Hera.

"Baik. Hanya malam ini. Paginya dia harus sudah pergi."

0o0o0o

"Ini hadiah untukmu."

Kyuhyun menerima paper bag berukuran besar tersebut. Melihat apa isinya.

"Itu hadiah untuk nilai evaluasimu yang membanggakan." Hera duduk di ranjang, disamping Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun ingin menangis di pangkuan wanita ini. Wanita yang telah berhasil menjadi sosok ibu baginya. Tidak sekalipun membedakan dirinya dengan Henry. Menggantikan sosok mengerikan yang menghantui setiap malamnya. Hera adalah malaikatnya.

Hera terkejut menerima pelukan tiba-tiba Kyuhyun apalagi dirasakannya tubuh pemuda itu bergetar. Hera mengusap punggungnya. "Bersabarlah. Eomma tahu kau sudah banyak menderita. Maafkan eomma, ne, hanya sebatas ini eomma mampu membantumu." air mata Hera mengalir. Merutuki ketidakmampuannya menghadapi Young Woon.

Kyuhyun mengusap air matanya kemudian melepas pelukan mereka. Menampilkan senyum lebar. "Kau sudah melakukan lebih dari cukup eomma. Banyak hal luar biasa yang sudah kau lakukan untukku." ucap Kyuhyun tulus. Mengingat semua hal yang sudah dilakukan Hera selama ini. Hera yang membiayainya saat Young Woon memutus biaya pendidikannya. Hera yang selama ini bekerja sampingan hanya agar Kyuhyun bisa membeli baju ganti. Hera yang selalu merengkuhnya saat dia untuk pertama kali dipukuli Kangin sewaktu dulu. Hera yang menangis menggila saat Young Woon memasukkannya ke ruang operasi. Dan banyak hal lainnya yang tidak bisa Kyuhyun sebutkan satu-satu. Semua hal dilakukan oleh Hera hanya untuknya.

"Eomma aku senang akhirnya eomma akan ikut berlibur. Selama ini eomma selalu menolak berlibur jika aku tidak ikut."

"Dan kau selalu menolak dengan alasan mabuk kendaraan. Alasan konyol."

Kyuhyun terkekeh. Alasan konyol itu bukan dari mulutnya tapi hanya karangan Toung Woon agar tidak mengikut sertakan Kyuhyun dalam liburan keluarga. Sayangnya Hera tahu hal itu dan berakhir dengan dia menolak ikut liburan juga. Tapi Young Woon tetap pergi hanya dengan Henry.

"Kyu-ah," Hera meraih tangan Kyuhyun menggenggamnya dengan erat. "Apa berat hidup sendiri?"

Kyuhyun tahu Hera tidak sepenuhnya tenang memikirkannya. "Eomma, kau terlalu khawatir. Aku baik-baik saja. Aku memiliki Changmin dan banyak teman lainnya. Aku tidak sendiri, aku mengisi waktuku dengan baik. Percayalah, atau eomma akan selalu merasa berdosa setiap saat."

Hera mengangguk menahan senyumnya. Mengelus tangan dalam genggamannya. "Baiklah, eomma percaya saja. Tapi ingat, kalau kau kekurangan uang jangan sungkan bilang pada Henry. Eomma bisa menitipkan uang padanya agar diberikan padamu. Terus terang eomma tersinggung saat kau menolak uang saku yang eomma berikan waktu itu."

"Karena aku masih bisa menangani kebutuhanku eomma. Ayolah eomma apa kita akan membicarakan hal ini semalaman?" rajuk Kyuhyun pura-pura.

Hera tertawa menjitak sayang kepala Kyuhyun. "Dasar nakal."

Henry berbalik. Tidak ingin mengganggu mereka dengan kemunculannya. Dia memilih kembali turun ke bawah, menunggu sampai ibunya puas melepas rindu dengan putra kesayangannya.

"Wae, Henry?" tanya Young Woon melihat Henry kembali turun.

Henry tersenyum. Merebahkan kepala dipangkuan sang ayah. "Anni. Hanya belum mengantuk."

"Tsk. Mereka menjarah kamarmu?"

Henry tertawa.

"Biar appa urus."

Henry menahan pinggang ayahnya. "Jangan appa. Setidaknya biarkan eomma bahagia, dia sangat merindukan Kyuhyun hyung."

Young Woon menatap Henry. Kembali menyamankan dirinya. "Kau tidak cemburu?"

Henry menerawang. Cemburu? Tentu saja. "Kyuhyun hyung yang seharusnya cemburu lebih besar. Aku memiliki cinta appanya, bukankah itu sangat tidak adil?"

Young Woon tidak menyahut. Henrypun seolah tidak peduli.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Kyuhyun menatap lembaran foto yang dia dapatkan pagi ini sebelum meninggalkan kediaman Kim. Hera memberikannya tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun. 'Eomma menemukannya dalam gudang. Eomma pikir kau berhak menyimpannya.'

Foto keluarga sebelum ada Hera dan Henry yang tidak pernah dia miliki selama ini. Seingatnya appanya membakar semua hal yang berhubungan dengan Youjin eomma. Tapi syukurlah masih tersisa dan Hera berbaik hati menyerahkan itu padanya.

Kyuhyun menyisipkannya ke dalam dompet. Dipandanginya seolah belum puas. Ada appanya, dirinya dan eomma Youjin dalam foto tersebut. Ibunya nampak berbeda. Memang seingatnya eomma kandungnya berbeda dengan orang lain. Youjin eomma sangat pendiam, tidak menyahut saat diajak bicara dan hanya diam sepanjang hari. Sekarang Kyuhyun baru mengerti perilaku Youjin. Wanita yang melahirkannya adalah wanita gila.

TEEETTT!

Kyuhyun menjatuhkan dompetnya karena terkejut. Changmin tertawa berhasil mengejutkan sahabatnya.

"Kau ingin membunuhku Changmin?!"

"Uu marah." Changmin bertahan diatas motornya. "Salahmu. Kuminta untuk menghubungiku tapi hingga aku tidak bisa tidur semalaman dan bertamu ke rumahmu pagi-pagi, kau tetap melupakanku."

Kyuhyun mengusap dadanya. Merilekskan ketegangan yang masih ada. "Kau datang ke rumah?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Changmin mengangguk. "Hera ahjuma bilang kau baru saja pergi jadi aku segera menyusulmu ke sini. Yok naik, kuantar kau pulang."

Kyuhyun segera naik ke motor Changmin, mereka pergi dari halte tersebut melupakan dompet yang dijatuhkan Kyuhyun.

0o0o0o

Jung Woon mematut dirinya di depan cermin. Menata kerahnya hingga rapi lalu menyimpul dasi. Telephone genggamnya berdering saat itu. Tanpa menunggu waktu dia mengangkat benda persegi diatas nakas. Menggeser layarnya menerima panggilan tanpa melihat id pemanggil.

"Ya?" Jung Woon bergerak pada lemari yang terbuka, memilih jas untuk dipakainya hari ini. Matanya menangkap jas berwarna silver. Dia keluarkan jas tersebut dari dalam lemari seraya mendengarkan seseorang berbicara di seberang sambungan.

"Kau menemukannya?" Jung Woon berhenti bergerak. Senyum lega merekah saat dia mendengar apa yang disampaikan orang suruhannya. "Kirim laporannya padaku. Segera."

Ternyata tidak perlu menunggu lama agar dia mendapatkan informasi tentang Youjin. Dan bodohnya dia selama ini tidak mendengar kata hatinya. Dia abaikan nuraninya yang berteriak menasihati. Cari wanita itu dan meminta maaflah! Seperti pengecut dia lebih memikirkan diam dan mengabaikan semuanya, seolah semua akan baik-baik saja.

0

"Kibummieee~~ bangun. Ayo keluar cuacanya sedang bagus." Donghae mengganggu Kibum pagi-pagi. Matahari memang sudah tinggi. Hey ini musim panas. Dia juga seorang pelajar. Liburan ini dia ingin sesuatu yang berbeda. Keluarga sudah sepakat untuk tidak pergi bepergian seperti yang biasa mereka lakukan tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Sebagai gantinya mereka akan lebih banyak di rumah dan menghabiskan waktu bersama.

Tapi apa yang dilakukan Kibum sekarang? Anak itu bermalasan di bawah selimutnya dan mengabaikan Donghae sejak tadi.

Donghae berhenti mengguncang Kibum. Apa yang dia lakukan hanya menambah nyenyak tidur bocah itu sepertinya. "Kenapa kau bermalasan begini Kibum?" manyun Donghae. Dia turun dari ranjang adiknya, menghentakkan kaki keluar.

Siwon berada didapur, membuat kopi hitam kesukaannya. Donghae muncul dengan wajah ditekuk, berjalan menghentak. Bahkan begitu duduk di kursi bar mini di dapur mereka, Donghae langsung merebahkan kepala.

"Wae?" tanya Siwon.

"Kibum pemalas!" umpat Donghae kesal.

Siwon menoleh ke tangga saat melihat sang ayah muncul. "Appa, kau bekerja?" tanya Siwon heran. Mereka sepakat untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama di rumah, bukan?

Jung Woon tersenyum meminta maaf. Menghampiri mereka lalu duduk di salah satu kursi. Dia menoleh pada Donghae yang tidak merubah posisinya. Tangan tuanya yang masih kekar mengusap rambut Donghae, mendapati sang ayah mengusap kepalanya Donghae membalik posisi kepala hingga menghadap sang ayah. "Kau juga menyebalkan appa!" sungutnya masih merajuk.

Jung Woon terkekeh. "Ada pekerjaan yang tidak bisa ditunda. Aku usahakan agar cepat selesai." Siwon mengambil gelas lain dan mengisinya dengan kopi buatannya. Gelas tersebut diserahkan pada Jung Woon.

"Aku juga mau Siwon hyung." Kibum muncul tiba-tiba. Masih dengan piyama dan rambut sedikit acak. Dia menempati kursi di sisi lain sang ayah, hingga kini Jung Woon berada diantara si tengah dan si bungsu.

Siwon dan Jung Woon menatap Kibum seolah protes. Kibum memutar matanya dengan malas. "Baiklah, air hangat saja." putusnya membuat yang lain tersenyum. Jung Woon beralih mengacak rambut Kibum.

"Kau mungkin memang sudah sembuh Kibum, tapi takar konsumsi kopimu."

Kibum hanya mengangguk menerima nasihat sang ayah.

"Kalau dipikir, ginjal itu sangat bagus, bukan." Siwon menyerahkan air hangat pada Kibum, yang langsung diteguk perlahan. "Sudah berapa lama dan Kibum tidak mengeluhkan apapun."

Donghae menegakkan punggng, mengangguk membenarkan ucapan Siwon. Ginjal baru akan bertahan 1 hingga 5 tahun. "Tapi kudengar ada juga kasus yang hingga 15 tahun. Itupun dalam kondisi tertentu."

"Bagus, kan. Seolah ginjal itu adalah miliknya sendiri."

Donghae menggeleng menyanggah Siwon. "Kurang tepat, hyung. Ginjal itu seperti ditakdirkan untuk Kibum."

Kibum tidak berkomentar apapun. Selama mendapatkan donor dia memang tidak mengeluhkan apapun. Sebaliknya dia merasa semakin sehat, meski tetap melakukan check up rutin dan konsumsi Imunosupresan. Betapa dirinya merasa sangat tertolong dan bersyukur akan ginjal tersebut. Dia kembali menikmati hidupnya dengan bahagia. Bisa memakan apapun dan meminum apapun. Dan sekalipun diikuti dengan pemilihan bahan makanan, Kibum tetap bersyukur. Tidak banyak yang harus dia hindari sekarang dan menjadi lebih leluasa.

"Apa rencanamu hari ini, Kibum?" tanya sang appa. Jung Woon melirik arlojinya. Dan sepertinya dia harus pergi. "Appa harus pergi dan pulang saat makan malam. Apapun yang kalian lakukan hari ini, harus kembali sebelum makan malam. Appa akan di meja makan bersama kalian." perintah dan janji Jung Woon. "Kibum, hari ini jadwal chechk up-mu." Dia beranjak dari duduknya untuk segera pergi.

Kini tinggal mereka bertiga. Donghae beralih ke kursi sang ayah. Menatap Kibum dengan mata berbinar menginginkan sesuatu. "Kibum-aaaa, kuantar kau check up, ne?"

"Aku bisa sendiri." tolak Kibum.

"Kibummieee aku bosan kalau di rumah saja. Tidak ada apapun yang bisa kulakukan. Boleh ikut, ya?" bujuk Donghae.

"Lagipula apa yang bisa kau lakukan di rumah sakit, Donghae?" tanya Siwon.

"Tidak ada. Tapi daripada di rumah? Siwon hyung juga akan keluar, bukan?"

Siwon tersenyum tidak bersalah. Menyesap kopinya dengan nikmat. "Memang kau tidak pergi ke café?"

"Kami libur tiga hari. Heechul hyung akan pulang ke kampungnya. Pokoknya aku ikut Kibum!"

Kibum menghela tidak peduli. Siwon menghabiskan kopinya, kemudian pergi untuk bersiap-siap keluar. Dia ada janji dengan seorang teman untuk bermain golf. Satu jam kemudian dia turun dengan pakaian santai dan menyandang tas stik golfnya. Dia menghampiri Kibum yang bersantai di sofa TV.

"Mana Donghae?"

"Kamar."

Siwon mengangguk. "Jam berapa janjimu dengan uisa Shin?"

"Jam sepuluh."

"Biarkan Donghae ikut, kasihan dia kebosanan."

"Heum."

"Hyung pergi dulu, ne."

0o0o

Kyuhyun malas-malasan duduk, melempar pandangan ke luar jendela. Mengabaikan seseorang yang berada dalam satu mobil bersamanya. Demi apa dia kesal sekali melihat wali kelasnya sudah menunggu di depan flatnya saat dia sampai. Changmin segera pergi setelah mengantarnya, tidak sempat bertemu dengan wali kelas Kyuhyun.

"Kau kesal karena aku datang?" suara orang itu memacah lamunan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tidak menyahut membuat orang itu mendesah karena merasa diabaikan.

"Kita sarapan dulu baru pergi ke Rumah Sakit."

"Aku sudah mengisi perutku." Kyuhyun akhirnya tidak tahan diam lebih lama. Dia berpaling ke depan. Melirik kesal wali kelasnya yang sekarang mengekeh geli.

"Setega itu kau pada gurumu." rajuknya kemudian. "Aku lapar Kyuhyun. Temani saja aku." putusnya sepihak. Dia mengarahkan mobilnya ke sebuah restoran sedehana namun terlihat nyaman dengan pot-pot bunga yang ditata rapi di depan. "Ayo. Jangan keras kepala. Hankyung-ah baru akan memeriksamu jam sepuluh nanti."

Leeteuk lebih dulu turun. Kyuhyun mendengus, melepas sit beltnya dengan berat hati, langkahnya juga terasa dipaksakan. Leeteuk menggeleng melihatnya, diajak makan saja seperti akan diceburkan ke sumur. 'Dasar'.

Keduanya duduk dengan tenang. Kyuhyun membiarkan Leeteuk memesankan untuknya. Dia menolak untuk makan, hanya meminta segelas coklat hangat.

Kyuhyun menikmati coklatnya sedangkan Leeteuk memakan dengan nikmat sarapannya.

"Kau menginap di tempat Changmin?"

"Tidak?"

"Lalu darimana kau pagi-pagi?"

Kyuhyun menatap gurunya yang banyak ingin tahu. Apa urusannya harus dia laporkan semua pada perjaka tua itu? Menyebalkan.

"Apa itu ada hubungan dengan pekerjaanmu?" tanya Kyuhyun cukup ketus.

Leeteuk menarik sudut bibirnya. "Aku wali sementaramu Kyuhyun. Eommamu sendiri yang meminta." Kemudian menambahinya dengan suara lirih, "sulit menjadi wali kelas, guru konseling, dan wali murid. Nasibku."

Kyuhyun selalu mengingat semua hal yang dilakukan Hera untuknya, agar kelak dirinya tidak kurang ajar pada wanita itu. Hera selalu memberi perhatian padanya, bahkan saat dia jauh dari pandangan wanita itu. Kyuhyun tidak memberi tahu alamat tinggalnya, tidak memberi tahu nomor ponselnya atau tidak menceritakan apapun tentangnya kecuali hal-hal baik. Tapi Hera tetap mencoba memberi perlindungan padanya. Hera selalu meminta tolong pada wali kelasnya agar bersedia menjadi wali murid sementaranya. Kyuhyun hanya murid beasiswa dan hidup mandiri. Orang tua mana yang akan tega membiarkannya tanpa pengawasan. Itulah yang dilakukan Hera, berhubung dirinya terikat pada aturan Young Woon untuk tidak berhubungan dengan Kyuhyun.

"Kau yang ikut campur, saem."

Leeteuk tertawa. Dia masih ingat saat Hera datang ke sekolah dan meminta bertemu dengannya. Sebelumnya dia sudah mendengar bahwa salah satu murid beasiswanya ada yang hidup seorang diri. Pasti ibunya akan datang pada wali kelasnya untuk diserahi tanggung jawab. Dan benar, Hera datang hari itu karena hal tersebut. Leeteuk tidak keberatan, justru sebaliknya dia menanti pertemuan dengan orang tua bocah yang sedang dia tangani.

"Sangat sulit membuatmu terbuka tentang masalahmu. Jadi lebih sulit karena kau menolak aku melakukan mediasi dengan ayahmu."

Leeteuk diam melihat respon Kyuhyun. Anak itu memegang mug coklatnya dengan erat. "Kau akan membeberkan semua hal. Stressku, penyakitku, pengobatanku. Kau akan membuat Hera eomma semakin tertekan." Kyuhyun tersenyum kecut. "Wanita itu terlalu baik, jadi aku merasa tidak nyaman jika membebaninya lebih lagi. Jika kau bicara dengan appa, kau tidak akan mendapatkan apapun."

"Kau mulai putus asa pada appamu?"

Kyuhyun mengulum bibirnya yang kering. "Entahlah. Mungkin aku harus jadi kebal agar tidak mencoba bunuh diri lagi."

Keduanya diam. Leeteuk memandang sisa sarapannya, tidak berselera menghabiskannya. Seseorang yang mendapatkan tekanan berat dalam hidupnya dalam suatu titik dia akan mencoba mengakhiri penderitaannya. Salah satunya bunuh diri. Kyuhyun beberapa kali selamat. Sayangnya, yang selalu membuat Leeteuk khawatir dan waspada adalah niatan untuk bunuh diri orang tersebut tidak sepenuhnya hilang. Itu juga kasus yang sedang dia hadapi sekarang. Dia bahkan menduga penundaan operasi adalah bentuk kesengajaan. Bukan karena ekonomi ataupun ketakutan pada operasi itu sendiri. Kyuhyun melakukannya agar dia mati oleh penyakitnya.

Jika itu benar Leeteuk tidak akan pernah memaafkan Kyuhyun.

Leeteuk menyandarkan diri. "Apa kegiatanmu di liburan musim panas ini?" mengalihkan topik Leeteuk menyingkirkan semua prasangkanya.

Kyuhyun mengedik. "Kerja."

Kening Leeteuk mengernyit tidak suka. "Masa mudamu sangat membosankan, Kyuhyun-a!"

"Memang apa yang bisa dilakukan murid beasiswa selain memanfaatkan waktu untuk mengumpulkan uang? Aku masih harus memikirkan operasi itu, saem." Kyuhyun meneguk coklat hangatnya, pura-pura tidak tahu dengan perubahan wajah Leeteuk. Dia tahu Leeteuk hanya menggodanya, tapi jangan harap dia terpancing. Kyuhyun menyeringai dalam hati.

"Eumm tapi apa yang bisa kulakukan tiga hari ke depan?" gumam Kyuhyun kemudian.

"Kenapa?"

"Heechul hyung meliburkan kami tiga hari. Aku jadi tidak ada kegiatan selama itu. Dan aku cukup rugi."

Wajah Leeteuk berubah cerah. "Kyuhyunie, mau tinggal di tempatku?"

"Ha?"

0o0o0o0

"Apa kata Shin uisa?"

Baru saja Kibum keluar dari ruangan Dokter Shin, Donghae sudah memburunya dengan pertanyaan.

"Semuanya baik. Dan aku masih sangat sehat." jawab Kibum memuaskan hati Donghae.

"Ginjal itu benar-benar ajaib, ya. Dia mengangkat semua rasa sakitmu, Kibum."

Tidak ada lagi hari-hari sulitnya seperti dulu. Sekarang semua merasa lega dan bersyukur dengan kesembuhannya. Untuk itulah Kibum merasa sangat berhutang budi dengan si pendonor.

'Kyuhyun?'

"Kibum, ada apa?" tanya Donghae mengetahui langkah adiknya melambat dan arah pandangnya yang tidak fokus ke depan. Sampai Kibum menghentikan kakinya, diapun ikut berhenti.

Donghae mengikuti arah pandang Kibum. Dan melihat Kyuhyun yang sedang duduk di salah satu kursi tunggu.

"Kyuhyun-ah!" panggil Donghae seraya berjalan menghampiri Kyuhyun, Kibum mengikutinya.

Kyuhyun terkejut melihat dua orang yang dikenalnya berada di tempat yang sama dengannya. "Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?"

"Kibum pemeriksaan rutin." jawab Donghae sebelum dicegah Kibum. "Kau sendiri apa yang kau lakukan? Kau sakit?" Donghae merasa cemas sekarang.

Kyuhyun menggerakkan kedua tangannya. "Anniyo. Aku mengantar seseorang. Eoh?Kibum hyung sakit?"

Kali ini Kibum lebih cepat. "Bukan. Hanya check up kesehatan biasa. Kau masih lama?"

"Heum." Kyuhyun nampak kebosanan duduk disitu. "Kalian sudah akan pulang?"

"Kami bisa menemanimu."

Sejenak Kyuhyun merasa senang dengan tawaran Kibum, tapi kemudian dia merasa cemas sendiri. "Tidak hyung. Kurasa orang itu akan segera selesai. Kalian pulang saja. Aku juga akan langsung pulang begitu dia selesai."

Donghae menarik lengan Kibum. "Aku lapar Kibumie."

Kibum melirik kesal pada sang hyung. "Ya sudahlah."

"Bye Kyu!" Donghae melambaikan tangan ceria.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas lega. Dia kembali kebosanan menunggu Leeteuk sendirian di tempat tersebut. Menggerutu dalam hati. Entah apa saja yang dibicarakan dua lelaki jomblo itu. Dia sengaja keluar agar tidak mendengar desakan dokter dan omelan Leeteuk. Selama pemeriksaan saja dia sudah diceramahi habis-habisan, mana mau dia ditambah omelan di luar jam itu.

'Para perjaka tua itu sudah bertranformasi jadi ibu-ibu rumpi, ya?! Lama sekali! Aku bisa mati kebosanan disini!'

0o0o0o0

"Aku sudah mencarinya, Shim Changmin! Tidak ada dimanapun!" seru Kyuhyun masih mengobrak-abrik tempatnya guna mencari dompetnya yang hilang. Dia sudah memberantakan semua benda tapi yang dicarinya tidak ada.

'Aku juga tidak tahu, Kyu. Coba ingat lagi kau menyimpannya dimana terakhir kali?'

Kyuhyun berhenti. Mengingat lagi, dimana dia menyimpan dompetnya.

'Mungkinkah ketinggalan di tempat orang tuamu?'

"Mungkin." Kyuhyun terdengar ragu. Dia ingat memasukkan dompetnya saat akan pergi dari rumah itu. Dia juga ingat Hera memberikannya foto keluarga.

Ah!

"Changmin, aku menjatuhkannya di halte pagi tadi. Dan itu salahmu!"

Changmin bangkit tidurannya di sofa. 'Kenapa jadi salahku?'

"Kau mengagetkanku tadi pagi. Dompet itu jatuh. Sekarang kau bantu aku pergi ke halte dan cari dompetku!"

Changmin mendesah. 'Iyalaah. Kututup telephonenya.'

Kyuhyun menggeletakkan ponselnya di meja. Memperhatikan tempat miliknya yang sudah sangat berantakan. Dia bahkan menumpahkan isi ranselnya, mengeluarkan semua baju darri lemari dan mengacak kasur.

Hahhhhh padahal niatnya tadi dia pulang dan segera istirahat. Sekarang dia harus merapikan kembali apa yang sudah dia kacaukan. Kyuhyun memungut baju baru hadiah dari Hera, menyesali kelalaiannya dia mulai merapikan kembali rumahnya.

Dan kesalnya bukan main saat Changmin mengabarinya tidak ada dompet jatuh di halte. Changmin tidak menemukan dompetnya. Padahal beberapa hal penting ada disana; uang untuk satu bulan, kartu pelajar, kartu atm, dan yang paling penting foto yang baru dia peroleh dari Hera. Kesal dan menyesal Kyuhyun hampir menangis karenanya.

"Aaaa jika melapor akan menghabiskan banyak uang."

'Kenapa tidak kau pikirkan? Selama liburan tinggal saja di rumahku. Tidak, tidak. Ini akan menguntungkan kita berdua. Kau bekerja saja di tempatku, beberes rumah dan sorenya kau bisa berangkat bekerja di tempat Heechul. Daripada kau mencari kerja tambahan di tempat lain, bukan. Tenang saja, aku juga akan mengurus isi perutmu itu.'

Tawaran Leeteuk beberapa waktu lalu menggiurkan sebenarnya. Dia dapat makan dan gaji juga tempat tinggal lebih nyaman. Tapi meninggalkan flatnya selama itu? Tapi kerja tambahannya lumayan.

Kyuhyun bergegas merapikan kekacauan di flatnya. Memasukkan beberapa baju ke dalam ransel dan berjalan yakin keluar flat. Dia tersenyum membayangkan bisa menikmati kesegaran di musim panas ini, di rumah Leeteuk. Sesuatu seperti kipas angin besar atau lebih bagus lagi AC, hal yang tidak dia miliki di flat murah dan selalu membuatnya tidak nyaman saat panas maupun dingin.

0o0o0o0

Choi Jung Woon membuka berkas yang dia peroleh dari orang suruhannya. Tiga lembar yang semua memberikan data tentang Cho Youjin. Dia tidak sabar memindai setiap kata dalam lembaran tersebut. Selama beberapa menit tenggelam dalam ketertarikannya.

"Kim Young Woon?" Jung Woon merasa pernah mendengar nama suami Youjin.

Jung Woon meraih ponsel pintarnya. Menggeser layarnya dan mencari kontak seseorang. Segera dia menghubungi kontak tersebut. Menunggu beberapa saat hingga diangkat.

"Shin uisa?"

'Ne, presdir?'

"Kau masih menyimpan data pendonor Kibum?"

Tidak ada jawaban diseberang untuk beberapa saat. "Maaf presdir, karena itu illegal jadi aku tidak membuat arsipnya. Tapi aku masih menyimpan hasil tes waktu itu."

"Tidak tercantum data pribadi? Seperti nama atau data keluarga?"

'Kita sudah menyingkirkan semua itu, bukan?'

Jung Woon tertegun. Baru ingat, padahal dirinya sendiri yang memerintahkan hal semacam itu. Jung Woon mengurut keningnya. "Setidaknya apa kau ingat siapa lelaki itu?"

Diam sesaat. 'Kim Young Woon?' ragu Shin uisa menjawab. 'Entahlah, tapi terdengar seperti itu. Ah tapi ingat nama anak itu, Kyuhyun. Kim Kyuhyun.'

Jung Woon melihat kembali pada berkas didepannya. Matanya melebar karena terkejut. Di halaman kedua tercetak nama Cho Youjin, suami Kim Young Woon, putra Kim Kyuhyun. Jantung sang presdir berdetak cepat. Matanya terus menelusuri hingga ke bawah. Keterangan kematian Youjin.

'Presdir. Presdir Choi. Ada apa tiba-tiba bertanya tentang itu?'

Jung Woon menelan ludahnya. Menenangkan diri. "Tidak. Kibum terus menanyakan siapa pendonornya. Tapi aku tidak bisa menjawabnya dengan jelas."

Orang diseberang terdengar menghela nafas. 'Aku merasa kita tidak akan dimaafkan jika putramu tahu. Tapi melihat Kibum sangat sehat sekarang, entah kenapa aku tidak menyesal Presdir. Aku hanya berharap tidak ada penyesalan dari pendonor maupun keluarganya.' menghela nafas. 'Aku masih ingat wanita itu. Dia terlihat sangat marah dan menangis terus menerus.'

Jung Woon semakin merasa pusing sekarang. "Daejeon-ah, aku harap kau masih mau membantuku menyimpan rahasia ini. Kibum biar aku yang menangani."

'Yeah, aku tahu. Masih ada yang lain?'

Jung Woon menggeleng. "Bagaimana hasil check upnya hari ini?"

'Baik. Sungguh baik. Tidak ada yang harus dikhawatirkan.'

Jung Woon menggumam lega. "Terima kasih Daejeon."

Terdengar gelak tawa. Jung Woon tersenyum kecil. 'Bagaimanapun kita masih berteman. Jadi jangan sungkan. Baiklah, jika tidak ada lagi aku masih harus melakukan tugasku di rumah sakitmu.'

"Baiklah." Jung Woon memutus sambungan tersebut. Meletakkan ponselnya kembali.

Mata Jung Woon beralih lagi pada lembaran diatas meja. Dia tidak tahan untuk melanjutkan membaca. Dengan terburu dia memasukkan kertas itu kembali ke amplop coklat berukuran folio lalu mengabaikannya. Mungkin lain kali saat dirinya siap akan dia baca kembali.

Sekarang beberapa pemikiran bermunculan di kepalanya. Cho Youjin, wanita itu tidak serta merta menjadi sekretarisnya. Kariernya bertahap dari staf biasa hingga berada di posisi bagus. Bisa dibilang lebih cepat karena dia berbakat. Jung Woon juga tahu Youjin sudah menikah bahkan sebelum dirinya menjadi sekretaris. Sebelumnya itu hanya sebatas atasan dan bawahan hingga menjadi lebih dekat. Bukan bukan, bukan kekasih. Hanya sebatas teman. Jung Woon mengagumi kepribadian Youjin yang ramah dan lembut apalagi saat dirinya mengalami kesulitan atas keadaan sang istri yang lemah selama kehamilan Kibum. Jung Woon semakin menyusahkan Youjin dalam urusan pekerjaan. Membuat wanita itu harus bolak-balik rumah pribadinya dan kantor. Dia cukup dekat dengan anak-anaknya.

'Saya sudah lama menikah, tapi belum ada momongan. Kami sudah tidak sabar sebenarnya, Presdir. Jadi rasanya mengasuh Donghae sangat menyenangkan.'

Hingga saat itu datang kematian istrinya melemahkan dirinya hingga di titik terendah. Dia jadi lebih suka berada di kantor, hanya untuk berdiam tanpa melakukan apapun. Dirinya juga memesan minuman keras saat semua karyawan pulang dan mabuk diruangannya hingga tidak ingat untuk pulang. Beberapa kali juga dia akan pergi ke klub malam. Youjin mengkhawatirkannya yang mulai tidak terarah. Beberapa kali memberinya nasihat dan dukungan sebagai seorang teman. Namun dirinya terlena dalam kesedihan kehilangan seseorang yang dicintainya.

Youjin yang terlalu baik, suatu malam memilih mengikuti bosnya yang pergi ke klub, daripada pulang karena toh sang suami masih bertugas di luar kota. Dia ingin membantu saat Siwon mengadu bagaimana bosnya itu juga mulai mengabaikan anak-anaknya. Berniat menyeret Jung Woon pulang. Nasibnya yang malang. Bosnya yang terpengaruh alkohol dan dilanda rindu oleh sosok sang istri justru melakukan hal tidak terpuji kepadanya. Gelap mata Jung Woon menarik balik Youjin hingga jatuh pada pangkuannya. Dan setelahnya…..

Jung Woon hanya bisa merasakan penyesalan mendalam. Dia melakukan hal sekeji itu pada wanita yang sudah begitu baik padanya. Niat baiknya justru menjerumuskannya pada malam nista. Youjin tidak masuk kerja setelah malam itu. Awalnya dia masih mengirim surat ijin. Namun seminggu kemudian surat pengunduran diri yang datang. Jung Woon pernah mencoba menghubunginya. Namun nomornya telah berubah. Melihat arsip data diri Youjin-pun hanya tertera alamat rumah lama. Youjin diketahui tidak pernah merubah data karyawannya hingga Jung Woon tidak bisa melacaknya. Alamat lama hanya berupa rumah kosong. Setelahnya Jung Woon mengabaikan masalah yang dibuatnya. Memilih fokus pada hidupnya sendiri, anak-anaknya dan perrusahaannya. Menekan jauh perasaan menyesal dan bersalah. Hingga beberapa waktu lalu dirinya dilanda keresahan. Mimpi-mimpi itu datang menghantuinya.

Jung Woon mengusap wajahnya. Sosok wanita menangis disudut ruangan. Meringkuk dan mencoba menutupi tubuhnya yang polos sedangkan wajahnya menyiratkan luka dan ketakutan. Bayangan itu membuat tubuhnya bergetar. "Mianhe. Mianhe Youjin-ah. Jeongmal mianhe."

Sekarang yang baru saja dia tahu wanita itu telah meninggal. Dan Kim Kyuhyun adalah bocah yang mendonor untuk putranya. Hal yang dia pikirkan adalah kebenaran seorang Kim Kyuhyun. Miliknya atau milik Youjin dan Kim Young Woon?

0o0o0

Pemuda itu menggaruk pipi menahan malu. Berdiri di depan pintu rumah Leeteuk dengan canggung. Leeteuk berdehem, ingin tertawa sebenarnya. Dia menang atas taruhan yang dibuat dirinya sendiri. Kyuhyun pasti menerima tawarannya, jika itu berhubungan dengan pekerjaan yang menghasilkan uang.

"Masuk." Leeteuk lebih dulu melangkah, begitu bisa membelakangi Kyuhyun dia tidak tahan untuk tersenyum puas.

Kyuhyun mencebik. Menggembungkan pipi melangkah masuk, sempat menutup pintu dan menyusul Leeteuk ke dalam. Matanya mengedar. "Warna rumahmu tidak beda dengan Rumah Sakit, saem."

Kyuhyun meringis begitu mendapati Leeteuk menatap 'Jangan protes dengan warna favoriteku!'. "Duduklah." Leeteuk mempersilahkan Kyuhyun sebelum pergi entah kemana.

"Setidaknya sofa ini berwarna hijau." gumam Kyuhyun pelan.

Berada di rumah Leeteuk mengingatkannya akan tindakannya waktu dulu. Usahanya untuk mati, Leeteuk yang menggagalkannya. Leeteuk juga sempat menampungnya beberapa waktu karena dirinya yang benar-benar tenggelam dalam depresi. Hingga sekolah mempertanyakan absennya. Karena dia siswa beasiswa jadi dia sedikit sulit untuk bertindak seenaknya sendiri, absenpun akan sangat diperhitungkan. Leeteuk juga yang akhirnya membantu. Leeteuk melindungi bahkan menjamin dirinya untuk mempertahankan beasiswa.

"Jangan bengong," tegur Leeteuk datang dengan dua cangkir teh.

Kyuhyun menerima satu cangkir, berterima kasih dan meneguk cairan manis sedikit sepet itu.

"Jadi?"

Kyuhyun menaikkan alis. Kemudian berubah merengut. "Kupikir saem serius akan memberiku pekerjaan. Ternyata aku salah. Baiklah, aku kembali saja."

Leeteuk terkekeh. "Begitu saja sudah merajuk. Ya ya ya! Taruh kembali tasmu!" seru Leeteuk melihat Kyuhyun benar akan pergi. Lelaki dewasa itu mendesah. Namun detik berikutnya tertawa. "Senang melihatmu seperti ini, Kyuhyun."

"Apa?"

"Matamu mulai mendapat kembali sinarnya. Kau juga lebih sering berekspresi sekarang. Aku merasa sangat lega, kau tahu. Rasanya seperti keberhasilan."

Kyuhyun diam tidak berkomentar. Hatinya mengakui begitu besar usaha dan peranan Leeteuk mempertahankan kewarasannya. Hingga kini masih terus mengawasi dan membantunya. Harusnya itu cukup membuat dirinya lebih menghargai hidup. Sayangnya tidak. Begitu sulitnya dia berusaha untuk keluar.

"Baiklah, habiskan teh itu lalu kuantar kau ke kamarmu. Akan kujelaskan pekerjaanmu disini."

TBC

Saturday, September 17, 2016

8:06 PM

Thursday, September 26, 2016

3:35 PM

Hallo reader. Mulai dari sini aku akan tutup kegiatan nolah noleh internet cari referensi. Aku akan nulis sebisaku saja, dan akan lebih fokus ke alur. Isinya juga gak berat kok. Gak harus 100 % konkrit. Namun tetep ya kalau ada salah data atau apapun itu tolong saya dibenerin.

Ada yang nanya juga ini kenapa bisa update cepet. Sebenarnya aku update sesukaku. Mau cepet ya bisa mau lelet juga bisa, soalnya saya nulis. Nulis seperti kegiatan saya, datanya sudah ada tinggal edit sana sini. Saya tidur sama laptop soalnya hehe, laptopnya sampe protes bosen dan bilang sama saya 'Kapan akunya di shut down?!'

Kekeke saya gak rela kalau matiin laptop, jadi di stand by terus itu.

Yang bawah ini balasan review, ya kalau ada yang kelewat protes saya di PM:

MissBabyKyu_Sep 22 c6_syukurlah q lumayan bener soal penyakit jantung ini. Hehehe pengalaman seorang teman. Kihyun-nya simpen dulu. Saya suka iri sama karya orang lain, kapan saya bisa selues itu nulis? Saya suka hapus tulis berulang kali baru puas. Dan gak pernah seratus persen puas. Kalau ini diterima dengan baik, saya beruntung sekali.

Yulianasuka_Sep 22 c6_eoh? Kyunie ayahmu siapa sih? belum ketemu, ya?

Abelkyu_Sep 22 c6_iya terima kasih dengan sabarnya, juga saya update sesukaku kok. Kihyun momentnya kagak tahu ada di chapter berapa lagi. :)

Leny chan_Sep 22 c6_yeeeeyyy saya bisa update! Ini lumayan cepet kan. Iya iya iya?

Rain_Sep 22 c6_euhm…sepertinya begitu. Kita lihat chapter yang akan datang saja, ne.

Songkyurina_Sep 22 c6_ini cepet ya, iya cepet. Cho Youjin istrinya Kim Young Woon.

Yolyol_Sep 22 c6_eoh? Alhamdulillah juga kalau begitu. Do'anya apa ya?

Ladyelf11_Sep 23 c6_jangan kesel sama Henry dong. Nanti dianya protes sama saya. Hehehe padahal sengaja. Chapter kemarin panjang karena gak full story.

Sparkyubum_Sep 23 c6_doa'in saja memang begitu.

auliaMRQ_Sep 23 c6_Oke terima kasih banyak atas infonya :)

Cuttiekyu94_Sep 23 c6_benar, ini kejawab di chapter ini. Jung Woon sedang mencari Cho Youjin, ibunya Kyuhyun.

Ayame_Sep 23 c6_saya dipanggil kaka berasa jadi kakak beneran.

Kyuli99_Sep 23 c6_ini next. Dan jadi semakin terang benderang, g?

Yuliyuzumaky_Sep 23 c6_enggak kembar ko, Kibum lebih tua dia dikelas tiga, Kyuhyun dikelas dua.

Wonhaesung_Sep 23 c6_ini sudah next ya

Uixalmt_Sep 23 c6_express executive dibilang -_-

Angel sparkyu_Sep 23 c6_haduhh Kyu lu diminta kumat di depan Changmin atau hyungdeul yang lain, mau? Kyuhyun buka skrip yang sudah ditulis; 'saya kumat di kelas, saudara-saudara! Kronologinya hump!' hehehe itu bisa berubah, tergantung.

Emon_Sep 23 c5_wkwkwk kecepeten update, ya? Saya pengen segera selesai, biar gak berhutang kalau mau rehat.

Annisah563_Sep 23 c6_kejawan di chapter ini ya

Emon_Sep 23 c6_wau panjaaaaaaang hehehe dan aku suka bacanya. Gak usah bingung kenapa aku 'gak' nyasar baca ff mu. Membaca adalah kegiatan saya juga, kebanyakan fiksi sih. menurutku bagaimana tulisan itu dihargai adalah dengan DIBACA. Daripada review saya lebih suka karya saya dibaca, review adalah feedback. Karena itu saya banyak membaca dan saya juga semakin minder -_- adakah story baruMu? Saya ingin baca lagi.

Seseorang yang terlihat baik-baik saja justru menarik perhatian. Saya kenal orang seperti itu. Dan wau kisahnya lebih kelam dari pada binar mata yang dia tunjukkan. Jadi ini juga bisa dibilang inspirasinya dari 'orang' tersebut, tapi kasusnya berbeda. Saya hanya berharap semoga 'dia' menemukan sebuah sandaran agar menjadi benar baik-baik saja.

Ish saya jadi ngomongin sumber inspirasinya. Gak palah. Ayo nulis lagi, dong!

Awaelfkyu13_Sep 23 c6_yeeeeeyyyy update lagi!

Nurani506_Sep 23 c6_belum tahu mau bermuara jadi nangis-nangis atau tertawa-tawa. Kita lihat nanti ya?

Rahma94_Sep 23 c6_terima kasih atas dukungannya. :)

Miharu aina_Sep 23 c6_benar sekali feel di sini gak sebagus di LBB. Bisa dibandingin sih, saya juga ngerasanya gitu. Tapi tetep dibaca ya, jangan ditinggalin.

Jihyunelf_Sep 23 c6_Kyuhyun itu gak suka membicarakan masalah pribadi. Sejauh ini paling Changmin dan Leeteuk yang benar-benar paham masalah keluarga itu. Changmin teman dari kecil, apalagi perumahan mereka berdekatan. Leeteuk tahu sendirilah dia siapa, guru konseling, wali murid sementara Kyuhyun, wali kelas Kyuhyun juga, udah kenal juga dari kelas satu. Sedangkan di café hanya berhubungan sebagai teman kerja, meskipun benar mereka dekat. Di sekitaran café itu juga mereka tahu sedikit sedikit kesensitifan Kyuhyun dengan hujan, gelap dan petir, namun tidak dengan hal lebih pribadi lagi. Mereka hanya tahu, terutama Heechul, Kyuhyun tinggal di flat kecil, sangat sederhana dan harga miring.

Michhazz_Sep 23 c6_Choi Jung Woon ayah SiHaeBum, Kim Young Woon ayah tiri Henry. Secara kartu keluarga sih Kyuhyun ya Kim Kyuhyun. Kalau ayah kandungnya, kita tanya Kyuhyun saja. "Huh, aku anak Cho appa-lah! Gitu aja pada repot!" hahaha Kyuhyunnya ngambek. Kita lihat nanti saja ne, Kyuhyun anaknya siapa?

Readlight_Sep 23 c6_Saya juga pengen juga secepatnya, tapi nanggung katanya yang slow slow dulu ah. Hehe sabar ya

Dydy_Sep 23 c6_iya ini saya usahain, ya kan? Update lagi :)

Apriliaa765_Sep 23 c6_panjang karena gak full story kayaknya.

Songkyurina_Sep 27 c7_saya malah merasa datar aja nulisnya plus bingung lho. Ko malah bisa membuatmu menangis? Gak apa saya merasa berhasil, cieee tp kagak juga untuk yang lain. Ada yang ngerasa kalau chapter 7 cukup boring, dan emang iya. Hiks

MissBabyKyu_Sep 27 c7_Kyuhyun besar hati karena dia harus. Trauma dan depresi hasil dari semua tekanan dari berbagai perasaan yang dia hadapi selama itu. Jadi intinya yang terlihat baik-baik saja belum tentu benar-benar baik-baik saja. Permukaan berbanding terbalik dengan dasarnya.

Guest_Sep 27 c7_iya saya lanjut nih :)

Miharu aina_Sep 23 c7_aigoo juga

Ladyelf11_Sep 23 c7_hu'um, Hera berperikemanusiaan sekali menurutku. Dia emang baik kok

Emon el_Sep 27 c7_henry-ah kau disebt kejam nak! Kibum akan benci Kyu juga? Kibum: "Kenapa aku harus membenci my Kyu?" *si Kibum lihat skrip ah!

Guest_Sep 27 c7_wuah, terima kasih sudah disempetin baca ya. Salam buat bosnya yang ngingetin untuk kerja, itu sebuah kewajiban yang diikuti tanggung jawab. Requestnya sedang dibuka-buka lagi filenya? Semoga siap update kalo enggak diusahakan. Nanti masuk bonus kayaknya.

Cuttiekyu94_Sep 27 c7_Hera eomma memang angel

Guest_Sep 27 c7_terima kasih :) tetep baca chapter selanjutnya ya

Michhazz_Sep 27 c7_tidak ada yang tahu Kyuhyun sakit, kecuali Leeteuk, Hankyung dan dokter sekolah.

Maya kyu_Sep 27 c7_terima kasih, semoga tetep suka dan tambah suka :)

Kyume801_Sep 27 c7_kekeke iya gatel pengen cepet selesaiin

Leny chan_Sep 27 c7_ini sudah di next

Yulianasuka_Sep 27 c7_aduh nangis sampe seperti itu, itu ada pcar kagak? Saya gak bisa jadi sandaranmu soalnya. Maafin ya, mennagis dibahu kekasihmu saja. Wkwkwkwk

Angel sparkyu_Sep 27 c7_Young Woon sangat sayaaaaaang Kyuhyun, dulu. Tapi sekarang? Kyuhyun depresi sakit hingga percobaan bunuh diri saja dia kagak tahu. Padahal dulu, waktu kecil kalau Kyuhyun pilek, malem malem kagak bisa nafas karena hidungnya kesumbet ingus Young Woon rela tanpa pikir-pikir nyedot ingus itu pake mulutnya. Padahal dulu, Young Woon itu yang gantiin popok Kyuhyun, mandiin, nyuapin, makein baju, rela kagak dapat bonus akhir tahun demi ngejagain Kyuhyun yang sakit. Padahal duluuuuu yeah kagak selesai kalau bicarain 'dulu' hahaha entahlah kita lihat nanti saja bakal berakhir seperti apa.

Dydy_Sep 27 c7_Kyu, kamu banyak yang mikirin, cieee cie cie cie

Yolyol_Sep 27 c7_Hera sosok penyokong makanya Kyuhyun jadi setegar itu, ya kan yakan. Kibum menduga-duga, tapi sudah yakin itu memang Kyuhyun tinggal memastikan saja.

Kyunoi_Sep 27 c7_Kyu ada ide buat Young Woon appa sadar?

Readlight_Sep 27 c7_hehehe sudah aku jawab di cuap cuap diatas. Karena sudah ada data dan file text, hasil nyicil-nyicil. Menulis adalah kegiatanku :)

Wonhaesung Love_Sep 27 c7_saya next ini

Sheehae89_Sep 27 c7_terima kasih, saya blushing jadinya. Hehehe kan sudah capek capek dibaca di review lagi, jadi saya juga harus berusaha yang terbaik meski masih saja hasilnya begini. Rivew belum seluruhnya bisa dibalas perchapter, kalau PM saya ngerasa kebangetan banget kalau gak nyempetin bales. Narasi seperti ini masih masuk kategori tidak komunikatif, lho 'ini kata orang ahli', makanya saya masih berusaha dan berusaha lagi. Kedepannya semoga bisa lebih diterima lebih lagi.

Nurani506_Sep 27 c7_Kim Young Woon jangan nabokin palaku, tuh kejar aja yang bilang kamu kejam! Kekeke tetap baca ya jangan tinggalin ffnya

Jihyunelf_Sep 27 c7_Hera eomma malaikatnya Kyu.

Ahsanriri_Sep 27 c7_aduh saya harus ngomong apa ya, terima kasih aja deh. Dibilang bahasanya terlalu bagus, tapi ada juga ko yang bilang kurang komunikatif. Saya sendiri ngaku kalau ini masih baaaaaanyak kekurangan. Terima kasih lagi, tetep tungguin kelanjutannya ya

Awaelfkyu13_Sep 27 c7_Young Woon lagi-lagi kamu dibilang kejam.

Sofyanayunita1_Sep 27 c7_iya Cho Youjin ibu kandung Kyuhyun. Pelan-pelan entar pasti kebuka.

Abelkyu_Sep 27 c7_ah suka sekali Kyuhyun dimenderitain~

Apriliaa765_Sep 27 c7_berapa chapter jadinya saya tidak tahu. Ngikutin alur saja kayaknya.

KuroNaShiro_Sep 27 c7_wuah gak bisa nyanggupin kalau update kilat mah.

Okaocha_Sep 27 c7_oke tungguin ya

Sparkyubum_Sep 27 c7_uah kita tanya sama Kyuhyun nanti dia mau kagak di lempar ke Choi family…

HyukRin67_Sep 27 c7_Sip

Kuroi Ilna_Sep 28 c7_oke. Stay tune ya

Pipitkim1214_Sep 28 c7_syukurlah bisa menarik air matamu. Stay tune.

Dewi leitte_September c1-c7_terima kasih lho sudah disempetin ninggalin rivew perchapter, keren. tungguin terus next chapternya :)

Salam

Sima Yu'I

(SY'I)


	9. Bonus

00000000000000000000O0O0OOOOO

Kim Young Woon menimang dengan bangga putranya yang baru lahir seminggu lalu. Putra lelaki yang ditunggunya. Buah cinta pernikahan yang sudah lama didambakannya. Dia memandang takjub pada makhluk kecil tanpa dosa di dalam lengannya. Perasaan hangat serta sorot bangga menguar dalam dirinya.

"Lihatlah, sayang. Dia sangat tampan. Wajahnya mirip denganmu. Aigo sangat manis." Young Woon menggesekkan hidungnya dengan lembut pada hidung sang anak. Bayinya menggeliat dan dia terkekeh bahagia. Sungguh ini adalah momen luar biasa dalam hidup seorang Young Woon.

Tapi si istri hanya diam memandang jendela. Tak sedetikpun dia menoleh pada suami dan putranya. Kangin sedih sekaligus heran. Youjin seolah tidak menginginkan kelahiran putra mereka. Padahal memiliki anak adalah impian mereka sejak awal menikah. Harus menunggu selama enam tahun Youjin baru bisa mengandung. Begitu anak mereka lahir Youjin menjadi aneh. Sebenarnya kalau Young Woon perhatikan sejak mengetahui hamil Youjin tidak begitu antusias seperti dirinya. Dia banyak melamun dan tidak begitu peduli.

Young Woon meletakkan bayinya dalam box. "Youjin-ah." panggilnya mendekati sang istri. Dia duduk perlahan di tepi tempat tidur. "Youjin-ah, waeyo? Kau tidak senang dengan kekahiran anak kita? Cobalah kau gendong, kau pasti merasakan apa yang kurasakan. Suka cita. Aku sangat bahagia, Youjin-ah." Young Woon berkata dengan lembut. Sarat akan cinta dan kasih sayang.

Kangin meraih tangan Youjin, istri yang sangat dia cintai. "Gomawo. Kita akan menyayangi dan merawat Kyuhyun seperti yang kita impi-impikan dahulu. Ini mimpi kita. Setelah menunggu bertahun-tahun akhirnya kita bisa memiliki Kyuhyun. Gomawo Youjin-ah. Aku mencintaimu." dia menarik Youjin ke dalam pelukannya.

Youjin yang awalnya diam dan dingin mendapatkan pelukan penuh cinta dari suaminya merasakan gejolak yang besar. Dia mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat. Namun akhirnya hanya tangis yang bisa dia lakukan. Balas memeluk suaminya lebih erat. Sangat erat seolah tidak ingin kehilangannya.

Young Woon mengusap punggung Youjin. Tangis Youjin diartikan lain olehnya. Tangis haru. Dirinya tersenyum saat Youjin mengeratkan pelukannya.

0o0o0o0

Youjin memperhatikan suaminya yang sudah bersiap dengan pakaian kerjanya. Dua minggu sudah Young Woon mengambil cuti untuk menemaninya. Sekarang sudah waktunya dia kembali bekerja. Pergi pagi pulang sore atau sampai malam kalau banyak pekerjaan. Seperti yang sebelum-sebelumnya. Dia akan sendirian. Ah tidak sekarang ada bayi itu.

Youjin memeluk tubuhnya sendiri mengingat anak yang dia lahirkan. Tanpa tahu Young Woon sudah berbalik menghadapnya. "Waeyo?"

Youjin menggeleng kecil. "Kau akan segera pulang?"

"Akan kuusahakan pulang cepat. Kau takut sendirian?"

Youjin mengangguk ragu masih dengan menunduk. Young Woon mengusap kepalanya dengan lembut lalu menarik dagunya agar dia bisa melihat wajah istrinya dengan jelas. Young Woon tersenyum menenangkannya. "Ada Kyuhyunie yang akan menemanimu. Kau akan merasa canggung nanti, itu wajar karena ini pertama kalinya kau punya anak. Tapi yakinlah tidak akan seburuk itu. Nanti kau akan terbiasa kemudian malah akan menikmati kebersamaanmu dengan Kyuhyun. Kelak kau tidak akan lepas darinya. Kau pasti akan merasa menjadi ibu paling beruntung. Santai saja, insting seorang ibu akan menuntunmu. Iya, sayang?"

Youjin membuang wajahnya ke samping. Menggigit bibir dalamnya.

"Sayang," panggil Young Woon khawatir.

Youjin menggeleng. "Aku akan berusaha. Iya." mengatakannya lebih untuk dirinya sendiri.

Young Woon tersenyum lega mendengarnya. Sebagai salam perpisahan dia mengecup singkat kening dan pipi istrinya. Kemudian beralih pada bayi mungil di dalam box bayi. Menggendongnya sebentar dan mengecup pipinya berulang kali. Youjin melihatnya dengan perasaan miris. Tanpa sadar kembali memeluk diri sendiri. Namun dia menarik senyum kecil saat Young Woon menoleh untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum meninggalkannya sendirian dengan bayi itu.

Youjin menggigit ujung kukunya memandang box bayi tersebut. Hampir 20 menit sejak suaminya pergi. Dia hanya berdiri sambil memandangi box dimana seorang bayi berada. Darah dagingnya sendiri. Dia tidak meragukan hal tersebut. Tapi siapa ayahnya? Hanya Youjin yang tahu. Dan itulah alasan semua perubahan sikapnya selama ini.

Daripada senang Youjin justru merasa sangat tertekan. Mengingat dirinya yang hamil dan melahirkan yang bukan anak suaminya dia merasa sangat berdosa. Hanya suaminya yang dia cintai dan sayangi. Tapi kenapa benih dari orang lain yang bersemai di dalam rahimnya. Hati Youjin merasa hancur karena hal itu.

Bukan hanya sekali dua kali dia berusaha menggugurkan janinnya tapi janinnya itu selalu bertahan. Dan untuk yang keempat kalinya Young Woon memergokinya meminum obat aneh yang bertulis meluruhkan janin. Young Woon tentu murka namun dia berdalih tidak tahu. Mengakui niatannya hanya akan membuat suaminya semakin marah dan sedih. Yang lebih buruk adalah menganggapanya sebagai ibu yang buruk. Dia tidak mau dianggap buruk oleh suaminya. Dia sangat mencintai suaminya dan ingin selalu sempurna dimatanya.

Kemudian dia berhenti berusaha membunuh janin tersebut. Mensugesti diri dengan 'itu anaknya dengan suaminya. Tidak ada lelaki lain. Hanya Young Woon.' beberapa bulan cara itu berhasil. Dia merasa tenang. Namun begitu merasakan sakitnya melahirkan, dia justru teringat bagaimana sakit dan kecewa hatinya pada seseorang. Seseorang yang dengan tega melakukan semua ini kepadanya. Seseorang yang dengan akal mengambangnya karena mabuk menodai dirinya. Menodai kepercayaan dan kehormatannya.

Tanpa sadar Youjin sudah berdiri disamping box. Sosok yang disebut Young Woon sebagai Kyuhyun terlihat. Menggeliat pelan. Mata bulat dan jernih memandang Youjin dengan beribu ketidak tahuannya. Tangan-tangan mungilnya menggapai dan bibir merah ranumnya mengecap. Youjin mengulurkan kedua tangannya masih dengan kesadaran mengambang. Hanya ada rasa sakit dalam hatinya saat entah bagaimana dia mengangkat Kyuhyun dari box bayi dan membawanya masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Meletakkan Kyuhyun dalam bathup dan menyalakan keran.

Youjin berdiri memperhatikan bagaimana bathup kering itu mulai dialiri air. Sosok kecil didalamnya menggeliat merasakan air dingin menyentuh kulitnya. Memandang Youjin dengan polos. Namun Youjin masih pada posisinya. Memandang tanpa berkedip. Kyuhyun akhirnya menangis saat air dingin membuatnya tidak nyaman.

Youjin mendengarnya. Suara tangisan. Seperti suara bayi. Youjin mengerjap. Dan pemandangan sosok wanita yang memberontak dalam tangan-tangan kokoh seorang lelaki menyapu kedua matanya. Wanita itu menjerit dan memohon tapi lelaki yang sudah dikuasai alkohol menahannya dengan penuh tenaga. Memaksanya tidak berdaya dibawah tubuhnya. Menanggalkan pakaian dan menghancurkan diri wanita itu tanpa ampun.

"Tidak." Youjin mundur jatuh terduduk. Suara teriak kesakitan dan tangis putus asa memenuhi telinganya. "Tidak!" Youjin menggeleng keras menutup kedua telinganya dengan erat. "Kumohon hentikan. Hentikan!" Youjin terguguk. Dia tidak ingin mengingatnya. Kenangan buruknya. Kenangan yang dia simpan rapat-rapat karena tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Namun menyiksa batinnya tanpa ampun.

Nafas Youjin terengah. Suara-suara itu perlahan menghilang digantikan suara keran air dan suara-suara aneh dalam bathup. Youjin menjauhkan kedua tangannya dari telinga. Dia memandang bathup dengan kening berkerut. Wajahnya yang basah air mata menyiratkan keingintahuan. Dia penasaran dengan isi bathup. Namun detik berikutnya, dia baru ingat sesuatu, menghentak Youjin bangkit dari duduknya menghambur ke bibir bath up. Sosok kecil itu menggelepar didalam air. Youjin meraihnya buru-buru. Ekspresi ngeri dan ketakutan langsung menghiasi wajahnya.

Youjin menarik selimut tebal miliknya lalu membungkus sosok kecil itu. Namun si kecil hanya diam saja. Wajahnya pucat dan bibirnya membiru. Youjin menggigit kukunya panik. Dia membuka kembali bungkusan selimut yang membungkus bayinya. Youjin melakukan apa yang dia tahu. Memberi nafas buatan dan menekan perut Kyuhyun.

Youjin meyibak rambutnya dengan panik. Dia memandang Kyuhyun yang tak bereaksi meski dia sudah melakukan semuanya. Bibir Youjin bergetar karena gelisah. Sekali lagi Youjin melakukan nafas buatan dan menekan dada dan perut Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun terbatuk sekali, air keluar dari mulutnya disusul tangisan keras. Kyuhyun menangis amat keras. Youjin jatuh terduduk. Dalam hati bersyukur bayi itu bernafas lagi.

Kyuhyun demam akhirnya. Young Woon yang baru pulang sore itu dibuat cemas karena Kyuhyun terus-terusan menangis. Youjin diam seribu bahasa tidak menceritakan apapun yang terjadi hari itu. Namun Young Woon dibuat heran saat dokter memberikan keterangan perihal sakitnya Kyuhyun. Paru-paru dan lambung bayinya terisi air seolah sebelumnya tenggelam. Pikiran buruk tentang Youjin tidak terelak dari kepalanya. Namun dia memilih diam tidak mengungkitnya, hanya berjanji dalam hati akan lebih berwaspada.

Sejak hari itu pula antara Youjin dan Kyuhyun tidak ada interaksi lagi. Youjin enggan menyentuh Kyuhyun. Dan Kyuhyun yang seolah takut pada Youjin. Setiap Young Woon berusaha meletakkan Kyuhyun di gendongan Youjin maka bayi itu akan menangis dengan keras. Young Woon yang merasa heranpun dibuat bingung, tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Namun dengan penuh kesabaran Young Woon mencoba melakukan apa yang dia bisa. Mengambil tugas Youjin menjaga Kyuhyun di sela kesibukannya dengan pekerjaan. Tak jarang Young Woon membawa-bawa Kyuhyun yang masih bayi ke kantor. Dan menghasilkan teguran dari atasan. Sekali lagi Young Woon tidak malu meminta keringanan dan pengertian dari atasannya. Dengan dalih istrinya sakit dan tidak ada yang menjaga Kyuhyun.

Pada kenyataannya Youjin memang sakit. Sakit dalam hatinya kian menumpuk. Membuatnya seperti bukan Youjin yang dikenal Young Woon. Dia melakukan semua aktifitasnya. Namun hanya sebatas itu. Dia berlaku seperti mayat hidup. Tidak tersenyum, tidak banyak bicara. Dan terlebih lagi tidak ada jiwa Youjin ditubuh istrinya.

Apalah yang bisa dilakukan Young Woon. Meski orang bilang istrinya sudah gila dan perlu dibawa ke rumah sakit jiwa. Dia hanya terlalu mencintai istrinya. Dia menolak semua saran yang mengarah 'sakit jiwa'. Baginya istrinya hanya tertekan pasca melahirkan atau hal yang sering di sebut Baby Blues atau apapun itu. Maka dirinya hanya bisa bersabar menunggu. Menunggu Youjinnya kembali seperti dulu. Youjin yang murah senyum, periang dan lembut. Sampai saat itu tiba Young Woon akan menjadi ayah dan ibu bagi Kyuhyun.

Di masa seperti itu Kyuhyun adalah pelita bagi Young Woon. Karena Kyuhyun dan untuk Kyuhyun Kangin bersabar dan memperkuat diri. Buah hati yang sangat dia sayangi. Dia melakukan semuanya agar Kyuhyun tetap tersenyum dan tidak kekurangan kasih sayang.

0o0o0o0

"Appa!" Kyuhyun 3 tahun berseru girang melihat appanya pulang. Young Woon mengukir senyum kemudian menghampiri putra semata wayangnya. Masih dengan menenteng tas kantor Young Woon meraih Kyuhyun dalam gendongan. Dengan senang dia menggesekkan hidungnya ke hidung Kyuhyun. Kebiasaan yang sering dia lakukan pada Kyuhyun. Entah saat dia senang atau merajuk atau hanya untuk bergurau.

"Anak appa tidak nakal hari ini, kan?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng cepat. "Kyunie tidak nakal appa. Kyunie jadi anak baik seperti biasa. Kyunie menjaga eomma dan rumah seperti yang appa katakan." ucapnya riang dengan logat kanak-kanak.

Young Woon tersenyum bangga. Mengacak surai putranya sebelum menurunkan ke lantai berdiri dengan kedua kakinya sendiri. "Appa lihat oemma dulu, ya. Kyuhyunie tunggu disini."

Kyuhyun mengangguk dan kembali naik ke sofa di depan TV. Menonton kartun seperti yang dilakukannya sebelum appanya pulang.

Young Woon berjalan menuju kamarnya dan sang istri. Dia memasang senyum sebelum membuka pintu coklat tersebut. Kamar yang dulu masih sama. Namun kehangatannya hampir pudar. Disana satu sosok yang dia cintai sedang duduk melamun seperti biasa. Memandang kosong pada jendela kaca. Hanya sesekali berkedip dan menoleh sebelum akhirnya kembali memandang kosong entah apa.

Tersenyum miris. Sudah satu tahun terakhir Youjin menjadi semakin jauh darinya dan menjadi seperti ini. Setiap hari melakukan hal sia-sia yang membuatnya merasa kehilangan harapan. Youjinnya telah jatuh terlalu dalam. Dia tak sanggup meraihnya lagi.

"Youjin-ah, aku pulang." sapa Young Woon lembut. Dia duduk di samping istrinya dan mengecup lembut puncak kepala Youjin. Dia memandang wajah istrinya yang masih cantik namun pucat. Tidak ada polesan di wajah itu. Dan rambutnya yang cukup rapi hasil sisiran putra mereka. Kyuhyun memang cukup membantu. Anak itu penurut, berbakti juga periang. Young Woon terkekeh kecil saat ingat bahwa Kyuhyun mereka termasuk anak yang aktif dan cerewet. Dia bersyukur. Dalam keadaan sulit dia masih bisa merawat dan memberi kasih sayang yang dibutuhkan Kyuhyun. Berkali-kali dia bersyukur dalam hatinya bahwa putranya tumbuh dengan baik.

"Youjin-ah, aku masih sangat mencintaimu. Aku akan merawatmu juga menjaga Kyuhyun kita dengan baik. Jadi jangan menyerah. Berjuanglah. Aku yakin kau akan kembali pada kita. Saranghae Youjin-ah." dia tidak pernah kehilangan harapan. Young Woon meremas lembut jemari Youjin sebelum meninggalkannya untuk berganti pakaian dan menemani Kyuhyun di luar. Putranya pasti sudah kebosanan menunggunya untuk bermain. Anaknya harus berdiam diri di dalam rumah hingga dia pulang. Sudah bisa dia bayangkan betapa kesepian anaknya itu. Young Woon tidak ingin membuatnya menunggu lebih lama. Maka dia bergegas mengganti baju formalnya dengan pakaian santai dan segera keluar.

0o0o0o0

Seberapa besar kesabaran dan keyakinan Young Woon nyatanya tidak juga mengembalikan Youjin seperti sedia kala. Jiwa yang hancur seperti kaca yang pecah. Begitu juga Youjin yang tidak mampu lagi meraih cahaya dan pegangan meski semua itu nampak jelas di depannya. Suami serta putranya.

"Eomma, Kyunie tampan?" Kyuhyun berdiri tegak di depan ibunya. Memperlihatkan seragam barunya. Ya Kyuhyun sudah 5 tahun. Sudah seharusnya masuk ke Taman kanak-kanak. Bocah kecil itu sangat antusias. Bahkan sejak Young Woon mengajaknya untuk mendaftar ke sekolah tersebut, Kyuhyun tidak berhenti berceloteh tentang dia yang akan masuk sekolah. Tidak peduli si ibu yang diam tidak merespon. Setidaknya masih ada Young Woon yang akan mendengarnya.

"Kyunie akan sekolah, eomma. Tapi kata appa sekolah Kyunie tidak sampai siang, jadi Kyunie bisa cepat pulang dan menemani eomma. Eomma jangan kesepian, ne. Jangan nakal, Kyunie janji akan segera pulang jika sekolah Kyunie sudah selesai. Janji, eomma." Kyuhyun mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya dan mengaitkannya di jari kelingking sang eomma. Tentu saja ditanggapi sikap pasif oleh sang eomma. Kyuhyun sudah terbiasa dengan itu. Bukan masalah baginya. Bukan berarti dia tidak pernah menanyakannya. Dia hanya terbiasa dan seperti kata appanya, eommanya hanya sedang lelah. Begitu lelahnya hilang eomma akan ceria dan banyak omong seperti Kyuhyun, begitu kira-kira yang Young Woonkatakan pada putranya.

Young Woon tersenyum diambang pintu memperhatikan sang anak. Begitu dirasa cukup dia memanggil Kyuhyun agar segera berangkat. Sebenarnya ini terlalu pagi untuk Kyuhyun berangkat sekolah. Tapi berhubung Young Woon masuk kantor pagi jadi terpaksa Kyuhyun mengikuti jadwal sang ayah. Dan untuk pulang sekolah Young Woon sudah menitipkannya pada salah seorang gurunya yang bersedia mengantar Kyuhyun sampai rumah.

0o0o0o0

Kyuhyun bernyanyi sambil memperagakan tarian dari sebuah lagu anak-anak. Ini dipelajarinya di sekolah hari ini dan langsung memperaktekkannya di rumah. Dihadapan Young Woon dan Youjin. Young Woon bertepuk tangan heboh berbeda sekali dengan Youjin yang diam bagai patung.

"Aigo anak appa memang pintar!" Young Woon mengacak surai Kyuhyun kemudian menggesekkan hidung mereka. Kyuhyun cekikikan.

"Appa suka?" Young Woon mengangguk kuat membuat Kyuhyun merasa sangat senang. Kyuhyun beralih ke hadapan sang eomma. Bergelayut di kedua lutut eommanya. "Eomma. Eomma suka?"

Youjin hanya diam. Namun itu tidak melunturkan senyum Kyuhyun. "Kyunie janji akan mempelajari banyak hal. Menjadi anak baik. Menjadi anak pintar agar eomma dan appa senang. Tapi eomma juga harus janji pada Kyunie. Eomma harus tersenyum untuk Kyunie. Janji?" dan entah untuk keberapa kalinya Kyuhyun mengaitkan kelingking mereka. "Eomma janji, ne suatu saat nanti eomma harus tersenyum untuk Kyuhyunie."

Young Woon memalingkan wajah tatkala matanya memanas. Dalam hati berdo'a untuk permohonan Kyuhyun. Dia juga ingin suatu saat nanti Youjin tersenyum dan memeluk mereka dengan penuh cinta. Suatu saat nanti, do'anya dalam hati.

Begitu setiap harinya keluarga ini menjalani hidup. Young Woon yang berperan ganda sebagai ayah dan ibu, Youjin yang tetap diam dalam dunianya sendiri dan Kyuhyun yang riang meski keluarganya tidak memiliki sosok ibu yang seharusnya. Semua terasa baik-baik saja dengan mereka selalu memupuk harapan dan kehangatan.

0o0o00

Saat itu musim hujan. Young Woon ada lembur hingga malam belum pulang. Kyuhyun sendirian bersama eomanya. Seperti pesan apppa, kyuhyun menutup pintu dan semua jendela rumah. Berdiam diri di dalam rumah bersama sag eomma sampai appa pulang. Kyuhyun anak penurut dan mengerti keadaan sang eomma. Untuk menghabiskan waktu dia bermain dengan buku gambarnya sedangkan sang eomma duduk diam di tepian kasur.

Kyuhyun menggumamkan sebuah lagu beruang yang dia suka, seraya menggambar. Dia asyik tanpa memperhatikan eommanya. Beberapa waktu hingga Kyuhyun mengangkat hasil menggambarnya. Dengan tersenyum lebar Kyuhyun bangkit dari lantai dan berdiri di depan sang eomma menunjukkan hasil gambarnya.

"Eomma, coba lihat. Kyunie menggambar keluarga kita. Ada eomma, ada Kyunie, dan juga appa." jelas Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk satu persatu sosok yang dia gambar.

Entah angin apa, tiba-tiba saja Youjin menggerakkan matanya dari jendela yang dia tatap. Memandang gambar Kyuhyun. Dia berkedip tanpa ekspresi.

"Eomma!" Kyuhyun nampak girang melihat pergerakan Youjin. Seumur-umur ini pertama kalinya Youjin merespon apa yang dia tunjukkan.

Mengabaikan senyum lebar Kyuhyun, Youjin menggerakkan tangannya perlahan. Awalnya menyentuh permukaan gambar Kyuhyun kemudian mengambil alih buku gambar tersebut. Kyuhyun yang merasa girang segera duduk di samping sang eomma. "Eomma suka? Aku akan membuat yang lebih bagus jika eomma menyukainya!" girang Kyuhyun.

Youjin memperhatikan satu persatu sosok dalam gambar itu. Kyuhyun, dirinya dan sang appa yang ditunjukkan Kyuhyun dengan tulisan diatas masing-masing gambar orang. Lama dia menatap sosok yang disebut Kyuhyun appa. Perlahan ekspresi Youjin berubah. Keningnya berkerut, bibirnya bergetar, matanya memandang tajam pada sosok yang kini berubah menjadi wajah lelaki itu. Lelaki yang telah merebut semua darinya.

Tubuh Youjin bergetar. Nafasnya memberat. Matanya bergerak tidak fokus.

"Eomma?" panggil Kyuhyun merasa aneh dengan gelagat Youjin.

Youjin menoleh. Hal pertama yang menyapa matanya adalah sepasang mata bulat yang begitu polos dan berkilau. "Kyu-hyun?" rasanya ini untuk pertama kali dia menyebut nama itu. Anaknya. Anak yang dia lahirkan. Perasaan halus itu hadir menggerakkan tangannya untuk menyentuh wajah buah hatinya.

Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum. "Eomma."

Youjin berjengit saat dengan tiba-tiba Kyuhyun memeluknya.

"Euhm. Ini Kyunie eomma. Kyunie sayang eomma."

"Kyuhyun." gumam Youjin pelan. Semua ekspresi yang untuk sejenak singgah di wajah tersebut menghilang seketika. Wajah datar dan mata yang penuh ketenangan kembali menghiasi. Youjin menghela nafas. Tangan yang tak lagi memegang buku gambar Kyuhyun menyentuh bahu Kyuhyun. Menariknya dari pelukannya.

Youjin mengukir senyum manis.

"Eomma tersenyum! Eomma tersenyum!" seru Kyuhyun senang. Andai appanya ada disini sekarang. Appa pasti sangat bahagia melihat senyum eomma. "Eomma cantik. Pantas appa sangat menyayangi eomma."

Youjin mengusap rambut Kyuhyun. "Benarkah?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Youjin menarik Kyuhyun hingga tubuh anak itu duduk di pangkuannya menghadap ke depan. Youjin merengkuh tubuh kecil itu dari belakang. Menyandarkan dagunya pada pucuk kepala Kyuhyun. Matanya menatap keluar jendela. Gerimis mulai turun.

"Eomma juga. Sangat mencintainya." kata Youjin penuh dengan arti. Namun apalah yang bisa dilihat dari anak seumuran Kyuhyun mendapati perubahan sikap Youjin yang tiba-tiba. "Tapi eomma melakukan kesalahan."

"Eomma nakal?"

Youjin menggeleng. Wajahnya berubah murung. "Eomma hanya lemah. Eomma salah karena eomma tidak bisa menjaga kehormatan eomma."

"Tapi appa pasti memaafkan eomma." balas Kyuhyun tanpa tahu apa arti dari kalimat sang eomma. Kyuhyun memainkan satu jari Youjin di depan perutnya.

Kembali Youjin menggeleng. "Appa akan sangat marah pada eomma. Appa akan berhenti mencintai eomma."

Kyuhyun ikut sedih karena perkataan itu. "Tidak. Appa pasti memaafkan eomma. Appa baik. Appa sayang eomma."

Kyuhyun memutar kepalanya untuk melihat ibunya. Youjin menatap kedua mata Kyuhyun. Meraih kedua tangan kecil tersebut. "Kyunie mau membantu eomma agar appa memaafkan eomma?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk berulang kali. Pikiran polosnya hanya berfikir untuk membantu sang eomma meminta maaf.

Genggaman tangan Youjin semakin erat. Dia merendahkan kepalanya. Memandang Kyuhyun lebih dekat.

"Mari menebus dosa bersama Kyuhyun. Dosa pada appa yang begitu menyayangi kita."

Kilatan petir membelah langit malam. Hujan jatuh tidak terbendung lagi. Saat guntur juga datang nyala lampu di setiap rumah di kawasan itu mulai padam. Suasana jadi hening dan suram. Tanah basah tercium baunya, namun di sebuah rumah justru anyir darah menusuk hidung.

Dalam kegelaan bocah itu beringsut mencari perlindungan dia tidak mengerti beberapa saat lalu wanita yang dia sebut eomma masih tersenyum dan memeluknya. Kyuhyun hanya berniat baik dengan memenuhi permintaan ibunya membawakan sebuah pisau dari dapur. Saat dia kembali dia melihat ibunya berdiri di dekat meja menulis sesuatu di kertas kemudian tersenyum pada Kyuhyun yang datang. Wanita itu meletakkan penanya dan menghampiri Kyuhyun. Menarik pisau dari genggaman kecilnya.

Kyuhyun juga masih menurut saat ibunya meminta dia mengulurkan tangannya. Namun dia tidak emngerti kenapa eommanya justru menggores melintang tangannya. Dia memekik sakit namun Youjin tidak menghentikan goresannya yang menyakitkan. Kyuhyun mencoba menarik tangannya namun mata Youjin yang menatap lurus kepadanya tidak berkedip.

Kyuhyun mulai takut, air matanya turun karena sakit. "Eomma, appo." mengadu tanpa hasil. Darah jatuh pada lantai dingin sedingin wajah Youjin. Wanita itu menjatuhkan lengan kanan Kyuhyun mengambil alih tangan satunya. Kyuhyun lebih kuat menarik tangannya sedang tangan kananya dia dia tekankan pada perutnya. Kyuhyun menangis keras. Air matanya berjatuhan tanpa jeda saat Youjin kembali menggoreskan pisaunya di lengan kirinya.

Kyuhyun berontak lebih. Bahkan mendorong sang eomma hingga wanita itu jatuh ke belakang. Kyuhyun berlari menjauh dari kamar eommanya.

"Apa ini Kyuhyun? Kau berjanji akan membantu eomma. Sini, nak temani eomma mati, sayang."

Kyuhyun berlari menuruni tangga. Saat kakinya menginjak lantai bawah dia melonjak kaget oleh guntur yang menggelegar. Kemudian semuanya gelap. Kyuhyun membekap keuda tangannya yang terasa sakit dan darah tidak berhenti keluar dari sana. "Appa…" lirihnya.

Kyuhyun bergerak saat dia dengan langkah Hera menuruni tangga. "Kyuhyun sayang, mau kemana? Eomma sudah menulis pesan pada appa. Ayo nak kita sudah bersiap pergi sekarang."

Kyuhyun bersembunyi di dapur. Di bawah konter, diam tidak bergerak meski tubuhnya bergetar karena takut ibunya yang berubah jadi sangat mengerikan. Kepalanya mulai pening. Kesadarannya hampir hilang namun dikejutkan oleh petir yang menyambar. Sekilas terang oleh cahaya yang menerobos masuk dari jendela. Dan ibunya sudah berdiri disana. Menyeringai kesenangan.

"Eomma, mianhe." cicit Kyuhyun ketakutan. Youjin yang mengangkat pisaunya membuatnya terlihat layaknya monster pemakan manusia.

Tiba-tiba Youjin menurunkan pisaunya. Wanita itu berjongkok mengintip Kyuhyun yang gemetaran. Raut wajahnya berubah menjadi kasihan. Kedua tangannya terulur menarik Kyuhyun keluar dari meja konter. "Anak eomma sayang." Kyuhyun dipindahkan ke bawah jendela. Youjin bersimpuh di depannya. Mengusap rambut Kyuhyun dan membersihkan wajah putranya dari air mata. Kyuhyun samar-samar melihat wajah ibunya dengan berkas terang dari jendela di atasnya. Namun itu tidak mengurangi ketakutannya pada sang ibu sekarang.

"Kyuhyun karena eomma sayang padamu, eomma ingin membawamu. Jangan berlari lagi ne. kyuhyun sudah lelah kan?"

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk. Memang dia merasa lemas, kedua tangannya bahkan sudah terlukai di sebelah tubuhnya. "Eomma,"

"Heum?" Youjin meraih pisau yang sempat di letakkannya tadi.

"Kyunie takut pada eomma. Eomma mengerikan."

Youjin mengarahkan pisau pada dirinya sendiri. "Begitu?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk tanpa daya. Kembali dia merasakan kantuk. Namun dia masih bisa merasakan kedua tangannya kembali diraih sang eomma. Digenggamnya menjadi satu pada gagang pisau dengan genggamannya sendiri. "Tidak apa. setelah ini semua akan berakhir. Ayo pergi."

Kyuhyun tidak tahu pasti. Dia hanya merasa dirinya tersentak kedepan dan menimpa tubuh sang ibu. Dia mendengar erangan pelan ibunya. Kemudian hangat yang menyelimuti jemarinya.

Kyuhyun mencoba mengais kesadarannya. Mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat sang ibu. Suara hujan diluar mengisi kesunyian. Dan petir kembali datang menerangi. Kyuhyun bisa melihat wajah ibunya. Sudut bibirnya mengalir garis darah, namun wanita itu tersenyum. Menatap sayu pada putranya. Mata Kyuhyun beralih, ingin tahu rasa hangat apa yang memenuhi tangannya.

Kyuhyun terisak saat indera penglihatnya melihat bayang gagang pisau didepan dada sang ibu. Kyuhyun menarik tangannya. "Eo-mma."

Youjin meraih tubuh kecil itu hingga menempel pada tubuhnya, membuat mata Kyuhyun semakin dekat pada gagang pisau yang logamnya terbenam dalam tubuh Youjin. Kyuhyun merasa mengantuk. Sangat mengantuk. Dan dia benar-benar terlelap.

TBC

Wednesday, February 10, 2016

7:42 PM

Friday, September 30, 2016

1:54 AM

Ini Bonus, tadinya mau dijadikan cerita masa kecil Kyuhyunnya, tapi tidak jadi. Saya tiadakan planning tersebut, tapi akan hadir menjadi Bonus seperti ini.

Sima Yu'I

(SY'I)


	10. Chapter 9

Kyuhyun merasakan sesak menghimpit dadanya. Tidurnya tidak tenang, tubuhnya menggeliat penuh peluh. Sprei yang ditidurinya sudah berantakan dan selimut melorot hingga ujung kakinya.

Masih berusaha membuka matanya lebih lebar, mengalihkan rasa sakitnya dengan mencengkram sprei di bawah tubuhnya. Kyuhyun memaksakan diri untuk bangun. Meski kepayahan dia mampu bangkit dari ranjang rumah Leeteuk. Berjalan menuju meja yang tidak jauh dari tempat tidur. Di sebelah meja ada tasnya, dia meletakkan obatnya di dalam tas itu, yang kini menjadi tujuannya. Kali ini dia butuh menelan obat tersebut. Dia tidak bisa menahannya lagi.

Kyuhyun menelan satu butir obatnya. Duduk menyandar di dinding menunggu hingga obatnya bekerja. Tangannya yang gemetar mengusap peluh di kening. Badannya bersandar lemas namun nafasnya perlahan mulai beraturan.

Matanya sayu memandang udara kosong. Perasaan sedih datang tiba-tiba menusuk tepat dasar hatinya. Air matanya mengalir.

"Aku lelah. Sangat lelah, Tuhan." dia membenturkan kepalanya pelan menghantam dinding yang bisu. "Appa, eomma, Henry biarkan aku kembali. Tolong aku ingin kembali."

Kyuhyun menarik kedua kakinya, menyembunyikan wajah disana sekaligus meredam isakan menjadi sehalus mungkin. Kyuhyun tidak ingin Leeteuk bangun dan mendapati dirinya selemah ini. Tidak ada seorangpun yang boleh melihat dirinya yang ini. Atau mereka akan semakin mengasihaninya. Dia tidak ingin kepedulian yang berdasarkan hal tersebut. Tidak. Jika dia selemah itu bagaimana dia mampu untuk menghadapi appanya.

0o0o0o0

Kyuhyun memang bangun pagi, sebelum Leeteuk malah. Harusnya begitu Leeteuk bangun dia sudah disuguhi sarapan. Tapi apa, hanya segelas kopi susu. Kyuhyun sendiri sibuk dengan lantai rumah.

"Saem, aku tidak bisa memasak."

Sungguh tidak ada rasa bersalah yang bisa dilihat Leeteuk dari mata yang sedang menatapnya itu.

"Lalu kenapa tidak bilang kemarin?"

"Kau tidak bilang memasak juga tugasku?" itu pembelaan.

Jika bisa Leeteuk ingin sekali menguyel kepala pemuda yang sedang mengepel itu. Namun urung dan lebih memilih duduk menikmati segelas kopi. Enak, komentarnya dalam hati setelah menyesap cairan coklat campuran kopi dan susu.

Leeteuk mengalihkan mata memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang masih pada kegiatannya. "Sepagi ini kau sudah mengepel?"

"Aku juga sudah mencuci, membersihkan dapur dan halaman. Kalau masih ada baju kotor yang tertinggal tolong letakkan saja di tempat cucian, aku akan mengerjakannya setelah kembali nanti."

Leeteuk masih fokus pada wajah muridnya yang berbeda hari ini. Entah perasaannya saja atau memang wajah pemuda itu sedikit pucat hari ini?

"Saem, kau mendengarku?" Kyuhyun memandangi gurunya dengan penasaran. Rupanya gurunya sedang tidak fokus. "Saem!"

Leeteuk tersadar, memberi atensi di kedua mata Kyuhyun. "Apa?"

Kyuhyun mendesah hingga kedua bahunya juga ikut turun. Kembali meneruskan pekerjaannya. "Aku akan pergi melihat pertandingan Changmin. Itulah kenapa aku lebih awal mengerjakan tugasku."

Leeteuk ber-oh tanpa mengeluarkan suara. Kembali mengangkat cangkir kopinya. "Bagaimana tidurmu semalam?" tanya Leeteuk sebelum menyesap kembali kopinya. Namun dia waspada dengan semua respon tubuh Kyuhyun. Dia menangkap sedikit gesture berbeda saat dia melontaran pertanyaan barusan.

"Kamar di rumahmu sangat nyaman, saem. Kasurnya empuk berbeda sekali dengan yang ada di tempatku. Aku hampir tidak bisa bangun karena terlalu nyaman." nada yang ceria dan seolah mengalir tanpa beban. Namun sekali lagi Leeteuk bisa menangkap hal yang berbeda.

"Kapan berangkat?" memutuskan untuk tidak membuat Kyuhyun curiga bahwa dia bisa menangkap keganjilan itu, Leeteuk lebih baik mengalihkan perhatian Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun lebih dulu melihat jam dinding. Masih jam 8, "Jam 10 sudah mulai."

"Jadi kau harus berangkat jam 9."

"Karena itu aku bangun lebih awal."

Leeteuk mengangguk paham. Dia ingin menyesap lagi kopinya dan sadar itu sudah habis. Dia tersenyum kecut, ternyata memang enak sampai dia tidak sadar kopinya sudah habis. "Kau belajar membuat kopi dari siapa? Heechul?"

Kyuhyun mencibir, memeras kain pelnya. "Mana mau Heechul hyung mengajariku? Aku belajar dari Hera eomma. Apa itu enak?"

"Heum. Bisa buatkan aku yang seperti itu setiap pagi?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum senang. "Tentu. Aku sudah selesai, boleh aku bersiap sekarang?"

Leeteuk mengangguk. Kyuhyun mengangkat ember air pelnya membawanya ke belakang, membersihkannya baru kemudian dia segera pergi mandi dan bersiap. Leeteuk sendiri membawa cangkir kopinya ke dapur. Dia berniat membuat sarapan untuk mereka berdua. Leeteuk tidak biasa melewatkan sarapan, dia juga tidak akan membiarkan Kyuhyun keluar rumah tanpa mengisi perut dulu.

Hanya sarapan sederhana. Nasi goreng campur sosis,telur dan kol. Cukup untuk dua porsi. Sudah siap begitu Kyuhyun keluar dari kamarnya.

"Duduk sini, sarapan dulu."

Kyuhyun melihat ke meja makan kemudian beralih di jam dinding. Masih ada waktu jadi dia duduk dan menyantap sarapan yang dibuatkan Leeteuk. Dia tidak suka sayuran. Tapi karena kolnya diiris tipis dan panjang tercampur halus di nasi saat dimakan rasanya enak-enak saja, justru segar. Kyuhyun memakannya dengan lahap.

"Kau pulang jam berapa?"

"Euhm.." Kyuhyun mencoba mengira-ngira tapi kemudian mengedikkan bahu. "Tidak tahu. Jika tidak ada acara lain aku bisa segera pulang."

"Kau bawa obatmu?"

Kyuhyun memajukan bibirnya. "Iyya." jawabnya sedikit sewot. Kyuhyun selesai menghabiskan nasi goreng di piringnya, menutup acara sarapannya dengan meneguk habis segelas air putih. Namun saat dia akan pergi Leeteuk menahannya.

"Kau belum meminum obatmu."

"Aku akan menelannya nanti."

Leeteuk menyorongkan air putihnya yang belum tersentuh. Dan bergesture agar Kyuhyun meminum obat di hadapannya. Ini salah satu alasan kenapa dia berharap Kyuhyun akan bersedia menerima pekerjaan darinya. Dengan tinggal di bawah atap yang sama Leeteuk bisa lebih leluasa mengawasinya. Hal yang harusnya dia lakukan setelah mendengarkan hasil pemeriksaan terakhir kali. Hankyung mengeluhkan tentang obat yang harus diminum tepat waktu dan harus tepat tiga kali sehari. Hankyung juga mengatakan bahwa kemungkinan interval kambuh Kyuhyun lebih sering. Tapi bagaimana Leeteuk bisa tahu kalau dia tidak memasang matanya 24 jam pada Kyuhyun, jadilah ide untuk memberi pekerjaan pada Kyuhyun terpikir.

Dengan terpaksa Kyuhyun melakukan apa yang dipaksakan oleh Leeteuk. Menelan obatnya. 'Hahh semalam dan pagi ini. Orang ini benar-benar tidak mengerti keadaanku.' keluh Kyuhyun dalam hati. Memandang tidak rela pada obatnya yang berkurang.

"Maaf aku tidak bisa mengantarmu. Aku harus ke sekolah."

Kyuhyun tidak ingin bertanya apa yang akan dilakukan Leeteuk pergi ke sekolah di liburan musim panas ini. Padahal pasti sekolah sepi sehubung kelas tambahan masih minggu depan baru dimulai.

O0o0o0o

Kyuhyun akhirnya sampai di GOR kota. Melihat jam diponselnya tepat jam 10. Kyuhyun bergegas melangkah. Saat sampai di dalam para pemain sudah bersiap untuk lompatan pertama. Dia melihat Changmin beradu dengan lawan untuk merebut bola pertama itu. Peluit ditiup dan bola siap di lempar, Changmin dan lawan melompat berusaha lebih dulu meraih bola. Changmin mendapatkannya lebih dulu.

Kyuhyun tersenyum bangga saat melihat sahabatnya mendapatkan bolanya.

"Jangan berdiri disini." Kyuhyun terkejut mendapat teguran tersebut. Lebih terkejut lagi dia melihat Kibum yang menegurnya.

Kibum meraih lengan Kyuhyun, menariknya hingga ke bangku penonton. Ada Zou yang sudah duduk juga disana.

"Duduk disini, Kyunie!" Zou Mi ganti menarik lengan Kyuhyun. Mendudukkannya disisinya. Kibum menghela dan duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun masih terkejut mendapati kedua seniornya ada di pertandingan ini. "Zou Mi hyung kalian suka basket?" tanyanya yang tidak bisa menahan penasarannya.

"Lumayan." jawab Zou Mi. "Tapi Kibum ingin sekali pergi kesini, jadi aku mengikut saja." Zou Mi tersenyum lebar kemudian beralih melihat ke lapangan.

Kyuhyun melirik Kibum di kirinya. Senior tampannya itu sedang fokus pada pertandingan di lapangan. Kyuhyun berkedik bahu dan memilih untuk ikut fokus pada pertandingan Changmin.

0o0o0o0

Changmin dan timnya saling berjabat tangan dengan lawan mereka usai pertandingan. Tim Changmin menang, itu artinya mereka akan maju ke babak berikutnya yang terjadwal minggu depan.

Changmin melambai ke arah penonton, tepatnya pada sahabatnya Kyuhyun. Namun murid-murid perempuan dari sekolahnya juga sekolah tetangga jadi heboh, mereka pikir dia melambai kepada mereka.

Kyuhyun beranjak begitu para pemain bubar begitu juga Kibum dan Zou Mi. Kyuhyun berencana menunggu Changmin didepan, Kibum berencana ikut, Zou Mi tadinya ingin ikut tapi seorang perempuan menarik lengannya dan pergi entah kemana. Tinggal Kyuhyun dan Kibum yang sekarang berdiri bersebelahan menunggu Changmin selesai berganti pakaian.

"Kibum hyung kau bisa pulang lebih dulu."

"Aku berencana mengajakmu keluar."

Entah sudah berapa kali mereka bertemu dan bicara, tapi tetap saja Kyuhyun merasa canggung. Terlebih lagi menurut Changmin Kibum seolah sengaja mendekatinya. Dia jadi sedikit cemas dengan itu.

Changmin yang sudah selesai keluar lebih dulu untuk menemui Kyuhyun. Dari jauh dia bisa melihat Kyuhyun bersama Kibum. Dia berhenti melihat mereka berbicara, entah apa. Dia melihat tidak suka pada Kibum. Dia semakin curiga dengan orang itu.

"Kyunie." panggilnya mendekat.

"Chukkae Changmin-ah!"

Bukannya membalas dengan senyuman dan terima kasih dia malah memeluk Kyuhyun. "Aku senang melihatmu datang."

Kyuhyun menepuk-nepuk bahu belakang Changmin. Dia sudah biasa dengan kelakuan aneh Changmin jadi tidak soal jika mendapatkan pelukan seperti ini. Namun berbeda dengan Kibum. Senior satu itu berdehem hingga Changmin melepas pelukannya.

Teman-teman satu tim Changmin keluar dari ruang ganti. Changmin melambai pada mereka. "Kyu, ikut kami, ok. Pelatih akan mentraktir untuk pertandingan hari ini."

Kyuhyun tidak menolak. "Ajak Kibum hyung juga."

"Kupikir sunbae akan pulang?"

Kibum menatap Changmin. "Tidak. Aku berencana ikut denganmu."

Changmin mendecak diam-diam. Niatnya agar Kibum merasa disisihkan kemudian sadar diri dan menyingkir. Tapi malah dia yang merasa disingkirkan. Selama di café tempat pelatih Yunho menraktir mereka, Kibum duduk di dekat Kyuhyun dan mengajak Kyuhyun terus berbicara dengannya. Alhasil Changmin hanya bisa melihat interaksi mereka.

Saat mereka akhirnya pulangpun Changmin harus rela membiarkan Kyuhyun diantar Kibum. Awalnya Kyuhyun sudah setuju untuk pulang dengan Changmin tapi seorang teman timnya minta diantar pulang. Jadi Kyuhyun beralih minta diantar Kibum.

"Kibum hyung suka basket?" tanya Kyuhyun memecah kebisuan di dalam mobil Kibum. Pertanyaan yang sama yang dilontarkannya pada Zou Mi.

"Tidak juga."

"Tidak?" heran Kyuhyun.

"Aku datang ke tempatmu. Tapi pemilik tempat itu bilang kau menginap di tempat lain?"

"Kibum hyung datang ke tempatku? Untuk apa?"

Kibum tersenyum. "Aku menduga kau akan pergi melihat pertandingan tim basket jadi kupikir aku akan melihatnya juga. Mengisi waktu luang. Aku datang untuk mengajakmu berangkat bersama. Tapi kau malah tidak ada."

"Oh." Kyuhyun mengangguk menerima alasan tersebut. "Bagaimana kabar Donghae hyung?"

"Baik. Tadinya dia ingin ikut, tapi Hyukjae hyung datang dan mengajaknya pergi."

Siapa bilang Kibum itu irit bicara? Meski Changmin yang bilang, dia tidak percaya jika melihat Kibum yang selama ini. Kibum cukup banyak bicara menurutnya. Buktinya dia bertanya singkat tapi Kibum menjawabnya dengan detail dan panjang.

"Kyunie, kau ingin ke game center?"

Tuh kan. Selalu Kibum yang berinisiatif mengajaknya keluar.

"Tidak hyung. Aku ingin segera pulang saja."

"Ke flatmu? Atau?"

"Akan kutunjukkan jalannya."

"Dimana itu?" Kibum masih ingin jawaban yang pasti.

Kyuhyun menggaruk kepalanya. "Aku bekerja di sebuah rumah. Kerja tambahan."

"Ini liburan, Kyunie. Kau masih menambah pekerjaanmu? Untuk apa uang yang kau dapat?"

Kyuhyun diam. Kibum seolah sadar dengan pertanyaannya. "Mianhe, tapi kupikir anak muda akan memanfaatkan waktu seperti ini untuk bersenang-senang."

Kyuhyun memandang ke depan. "Tidak semua orang, hyung."

"Kau kesulitan ekonomi?" tanya Kibum terus mengejar.

"Yeah. Aku murid beasiswa, asal hyung tahu."

"Ya, aku tahu."

Kyuhyun melihat Kibum. "Dari mana tahu?"

Kibum melihat Kyuhyun sebentar sebelum beralih melihat ke depan. Dia menyetir jadi harus tetap melihat jalur. "Ya hanya tahu. Bukankah kau masih punya orang tua?"

Kyuhyun diam sejenak. "Heum. Tapi aku ingin mandiri."

"Itu alasanmu memilih tinggal sendiri?"

"Ya." bohong Kyuhyun menatap keluar. Dia mulai tidak suka. Ingin segera sampai di rumah Leeteuk.

"Kau tidak nyaman aku bertanya seperti itu?"

"Entahlah."

"Yang mana yang salah. Aku hanya ingin tahu tentang temanku."

"Kibum hyung, sudahlah. Bicarakan hal lain saja."

"Tidak Kyuhyun. Aku ingin tahu semuanya tentang dirimu. Aku penasaran dan aku harus memastikan sesuatu!" Kibum tidak sadar dengan ucapannya sendiri. saat sadar dia mendapati Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Kyu, itu,"

Kyuhyun menggeser duduknya hingga menempel pada pintu. "Kau menakutiku Kibum hyung. Apa benar kau gay?"

Kibum memutar matanya malas. "Jika aku gay sudah sejak lama aku menyerang bocah manis sepertimu! Lagipula harusnya kau curigai temanmu sendiri yang main peluk seperti itu! Tidak tahu itu tempat umum, ya!"

Antara kesal dan speechles Kyuhyun mendengar omelan Kibum barusan. "Changmin maksud hyung?"

"Siapa lagi?"

Kyuhyun tertawa. Semakin lama semakin keras. Kibum melempar tatapan tidak suka.

"Hyung kau ini lucu! Tidak tidak, kau dan Changmin sama lucunya!"

"Jangan samakan aku dengannya!" Kibum menolak tidak suka.

Kyuhyun meredakan tawanya meski wajahnya memerah. "Changmin selalu curiga denganmu. Dia bilang Kibum hyung aneh. Kibum sunbae ada maksud mendekatimu, Kyunie. Aku tidak suka. Orang seperti itu patut dicurigai." Kyuhyun meniru perkataan Changmin.

Kibum merasa benar sudah waspada terhadap Changmin. Tapi maksudnya tidak buruk. Sungguh.

"Tapi apa maksud perkataan hyung tadi? Memastikan apa?"

Kibum diam. Dia memutar stir kekanan saat Kyuhyun menginteruksikan untuk belok kesana.

"Hyung kau belum menjawabnya." desak Kyuhyun saat Kibum bertahan dengan sikap diamnya. "Akan kuanggap kau benar-benar gay dan aku tidak akan lagi mau berbicara denganmu jika kau tidak menjawab."

"Memastikan kau adikku yang hilang diculik penjahat." jawab Kibum main-main.

Kyuhyun berdecak kesal. Tahu Kibum tidak serius ingin menjawab pertanyaannya. "tidak lucu, pabbo."

"YA! Ucapanmu tidak sopan, Kyunie!"

Kyuhyun berkedik bahu tidak peduli, mengalihkan wajah keluar jendela. Dia tersenyum menyadari kecanggungannya dengan Kibum mulai mengikis. "Andai aku benar-benar memiliki seorang hyung." gumamnya pelan yang bisa didengar Kibum.

"Jika begitu aku hyungmu."

"Mana bisa begitu. Aku anak pertama, Kibum hyung."

"Jadi kau punya adik?"

Sudah terlanjur bilang, pikir Kyuhyun. "Heum. Aku sangat menyayanginya dan kulakukan apapun agar dia bahagia."

Entah hanya perasaannya atau memang ada nada sedih dalam suara Kyuhyun. Kibum tidak memastikan karena wajah pemuda itu berpaling darinya. "Tidak apa, kau bisa menganggapku hyungmu."

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil. "Apa anak bungsu bisa memiliki jiwa seorang hyung? Aku rasa tidak."

"Coba saja. Aku akan menajadi hyungmu mulai sekarang."

Kyuhyun berpaling melihat Kibum yang menjawabnya dengan sungguh-sungguh. Kyuhyun bisa merasakannya. Kibum melihatnya dengan mata yang membuatnya yakin. Kibum ingin menjadi hyungnya. Benarkah? Bolehkah?

Jika memiliki seorang hyung, bisakah dia memiliki kekuatan lebih untuk bertahan? Jika memiliki seorang hyung pasti ada yang akan mengerti dirinya dan melindunginya. Dia ingin sekali-kali dilindungi oleh tangan yang berbeda dari tangan seorang Ibu. Karena selama ini dia sudah melindungi orang lain sebagai saudara lalu kenapa jika dia juga ingin dilindungi oleh tangan seorang saudara juga?

Bolehkah?

0o0o0o0

"Yo Kyuhyunie!"

Kyuhyun ingin menendang lelaki itu. Seseorang yang dengan santainya duduk dilantai dan berpesta dengan si pemilik rumah. Oke dia memang bukan pemilik hak dari rumah yang sedang digunakan untuk berpesta kecil-kecilan entah dalam rangka apa, tapi yang jelas lantai tempat mereka duduk sekarang kotor oleh bungkus makanan, kulit kacang dan noda-noda lainnya. Jangan lupakan juga dua orang yang sudah terlihat mabuk itu.

Awas saja jika mereka tidak bisa melangkah sendiri nanti.

Kyuhyun memilih mengabaikan sapaan itu dan pergi ke kamarnya sebelum sebuah tangan menahan pergelangan kakinya. Kyuhyun menatap wajah memerah Leeteuk.

"Kau mabuk, saem."

Leeteuk mengangguk-angguk tidak sadar. "Hankyung akan menginap disini. Aku mengundangnya,"

"Berpesta?" potong Kyuhyun kesal.

Leeteuk menggeleng. Kemudian tersenyum. "Untuk membantuku mengawasi anjing nakal."

Kyuhyun mengernyit. "Dia dokter manusia, kurasa."

Kali ini Hankyung yang mengangguk. "Anjing kecil itu harus segera ditangani. Sunbaeku ini merasa stress bagaimana harus membujuknya."

Hahhh, kali ini Kyuhyun mulai paham. Pemuda itu berjongkok. Menahan kedua bahu Leeteuk yang sudah tidak bisa duduk tegak. "Seorang guru dan seorang dokter mabuk bersama. Sungguh hal yang sangat menarik untuk dilaporkan."

Hankyung menjatuhkan kepalanya ke atas meja, tidak peduli jika disana berserakan kulit kacang. Dia sudah tidak mampu membuka matanya.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas. Ini masih sore dan mereka berdua tidak tahu diri, yang begini yang menyusahkan dirinya. Kyuhyun mengguncang bahu Leeteuk membuat gurunya itu membuka matanya lebar-lebar, namun kalah dengan pengaruh alkohol.

"Bepindahlah. Aku akan membereskan semua ini." meski memerintah tapi toh Kyuhyun juga yang berusaha mengangkat tubuh gurunya. Memindahkannya ke kamar Leeteuk. Begitu juga dengan Hankyung, dia berdo'a dalam hati semoga uisa muda itu tidak ada jadwal apapun di rumah sakit.

Setelah memindah keduanya, Kyuhyun melempar ranselnya ke kamarnya sendiri dan kembali ke ruangan itu untuk membersihkannya dan mengepel lantainya.

Sewaktu-waktu dia berhenti dan mengusap dadanya. 'Apa semakin parah? Dua orang itu terlihat stress. Semoga mereka tidak lebih depresi dariku. Akan kacau nanti.' lalu kembali meneruskan kegiatannya.

0o0o0o0

"Ah!" pekik Hera merasakan sakit diujung jarinya. Spontan dia menjatuhkan pakaian yang sedang dia jahit. Jarinya tertusuk jarum tanpa sengaja.

Hera memasukkan jarinya ke dalam mulut. Menghentikan darahnya dengan cara mengemut dan meludahi luka tusuk itu.

"Aku pulang!"

Wanita itu menoleh ke arah pintu. Melihat Henry masuk.

"Kau sudah pulang? Apa kau bersenang-senang?"

Henry menghampiri ibunya. Melihat baju di lantai, dia hendak mengambilnya. "Awas, masih ada jarum disana!" peringat Hera tidak ingin Henry terluka.

Henry mencari jarum yang masih terhubung dengan benangnya, mengambil baju itu dengan hati-hati. Menaruhnya kembali di pangkuan sang ibu. "Eomma terluka lagi? Kau butuh kaca mata eomma."

"Mata eomma masih sehat, Henry-ah." Hera melihat jarinya, sudah tidak ada darah yang keluar. Matanya masih sehat, tentu saja hanya saja dia sedang melamun saja sewaktu bekerja. Dia kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya menjahit kancing baju suaminya.

Henry memperhatikan ibunya dalam diam. Ibunya terlihat menua, tapi dia masih nampak cantik. Apalagi saat tersenyum. Dulu dia sering melihat ibunya tersenyum dan itu sangat menyenangkan. Tapi sekarang, dia lebih sering melihat ibunya termenung. Masih ringan senyum, tapi tidak sepenuh hati. Henry tahu benar apa alasannya.

"Eomma, aku pergi ke atas, ne."

Hera tersenyum menanggapi putranya.

Pemuda itu menjatuhkan diri di ranjangnya. Sedang pikirannya berkelana pada ingatan masa kecilnya. Dirinya bersama sang ibu. Sebelum ada seorang Young Woon dan Kyuhyun. Adalah hari yang menyenangkan. Ibunya periang, giat bekerja dan selalu ramah. Dia hidup bahagia seingatnya. Walaupun dia tetap merindukan sosok seorang ayah. Dia selalu iri melihat teman sebayanya yang selalu di gendong ayah mereka di punggung atau dibahu mereka. Seseorang lelaki yang terlihat keren, bisa diandalkan dan selalu mengajak mereka jalan-jalan atau bermain. Dia iri pada mereka yang memiliki ayah. Harapannya terbesarnya dalah seorang ayah.

Hingga saat itu, saat Young Woon datang di rumah mereka, dia tahu itu adalah sosok yang akan dia sebut 'appa'. Henry sangat senang. Tentu saja. Itu seperti mimpi yang akan menjadi kenyataan. Dia akan memiliki seorang ayah.

Henry tidak keberatan dengan keberadaan Kyuhyun. Sebaliknya Kyuhyun begitu baik dan membuat dirinya merasa nyaman. Henry masih ingat Kyuhyun mampu menjadi sosok kakak yang sempurna hingga dia merasa memiliki keluarga bahagia.

Yang terlambat dia sadari adalah bahwa sikap sang appa begitu berbeda kepada Kyuhyun. Dia masih kecil untuk memahami semua itu. Sampai usianya menginjak belasan akhirnya dia paham. Appanya tidak suka dengan Kyuhyun. Karena itu dia sering mendengar percekcokkan kedua orang tuanya diam-diam. Awalnya Henry masih menganggap baik-baik saja karena mereka masih berusaha menjaga perasaannnya dengan tidak bertengkar di hadapannya. Namun pada akhirnya hal itu tidak terkontrol lagi. Tahun berganti dan mereka semakin sering berdebat, tidak perduli lagi jika itu dilihat oleh matanya.

Sejak itu pandangannya kepada Kyuhyun berubah. Sejak dia mengerti apa masalah mereka, dia juga mulai menyalahkan Kyuhyun. Tertekan dengan keadaan rumah, Henry pun jadi berubah. Dia lebih sering keluar dan menginap di tempat teman-temannya, terlibat perkelahian dan prestasinya juga menurun. Hera yang merasa cemas dengan sabar menanyainya, yang justru dibalas dengan sikap ketus. Berbeda jika sang appa. Henry lebih menempel pada ayahnya karena suatu alasan.

Hingga suatu hari dimana seorang Kyuhyun yang datang kepadanya. Masih dengan sikap seorang hyung, dia dengan sabar menghadapi Henry.

Henry tidak ingat apa saja yang dia katakan kepada Kyuhyun hari itu. Tapi yang jelas semua beban yang ada di hatinya dia utarakan tanpa menahannya lagi. Dia juga ingat dia beberapa kali menggunakan kalimat buruk dan nada kasar kepada Kyuhyun. Hingga berujung pada kalimat itu. Kalimat yang secara langsung mengusir Kyuhyun dari rumah.

Hera yang paling terpukul dengan keputusan itu. Henry tahu bagaimana ibunya dengan terpaksa menahan dirinya untuk tidak bertemu dengan Kyuhyun. Semua hanya demi dirinya. Demi rumah tangganya bersama Young Woon dan demi memberikan Henry sebuah keluarga yang bahagia.

Henry menyilangkan lengannya saat merasakan air mata mengalir di sudut-sudut matanya. Memikirkan semua membuat dirinya tenggelam dalam rasa bersalah. Namun lagi-lagi dia harus menepis semuanya. Dia masih ingin menikmati semuanya. Menikamti kasih sayang seorang ayah dan keluarga yang seharusnya.

"Mianhe."

O0o0

Hera memasukkan kembali baju suaminya setelah selasai dijahit. Dia ingin turun untuk memasak makan malam saat dilihatnya meja kerja suaminya berantakan. Dia merapikan meja tersebut lebih dulu. Tapi tidak sengaja dia menemukan sebuah kertas lusuh terselip di antara map-map. Hera menarik kertas tersebut.

Beberapa waktu kemudian dia mengembalikan lagi surat tersebut diantara map-map lalu pergi turun. Dia mulai bekerja untuk memasak makan malam. Namun dalam diam itu, Hera merasakan sakit dalam hatinya.

'Aku tidak akan pernah bisa menggantikan dirinya.'

Rasa kecewa dan sakit hatinya mengetahui sang suami masih menyimpan surat cinta mendiang istri pertamanya. Bukan pertama kali dirinya mendapati hal semacam ini. Setelah sekian lama dia akhirnya meragukan kedudukan dirinya dalam hati sang suami. Bagaimana dirinya di mata seorang Young Woon? Pengganti yang tidak akan pernah duduk di tempat yang seharusnya.

Air mata Hera berjatuhan. Hatinya yang begitu perih menghadapi kenyataan ini. Kenyataan bahwa cinta suaminya hanya untuk sang istri yang sudah meninggal. Tidak peduli sudah berapa lama tapi tetap dia tidak bisa meraih hati sang suami. Lalu apa arti dirinya? Hanya sebuah kebetulan belaka? Lalu apa arti rumah tangga yang dia bina hingga kini?

Dia sudah merasa tertipu. Semua sikap baik Young Woon hingga pinangan yang mengejutkan itu. Dia pikir lelaki itu tulus memilihnya karena jatuh cinta. Namun setelah perlahan dia akhrinya mengerti. Young Woon hanya berusaha menghapus masa lalu dengan menikahinya, namun tanpa sadar dirinya sendiri tidak ingin keluar dari bayang seorang Youjin. Namun Hera tetap bertahan, menanggung semua luka seorang istri untuk putra-putranya. Impian Henry dan kebaikan Kyuhyun. Hanya demi mereka.

0o0o0o

Siwon masuk ke ruang kerja sang ayah untuk meletakan map disana. Tapi mataya melihat sebuah berkas terbuka. Dan dia tertarik dengan itu. Ada sebuah foto yang wajahnya dia kenal sebagai Youjin ahjuma. Ahjuma baik hati yang pernah dia anggap sebagai ibu.

"Ini putranya?" Siwon bergumam sendiri melihat seorang anak kecil di tengah Youjin dan seorang lelaki. "Lelaki ini sepertinya aku pernah lihat?"

Tapi Siwon tidak ingat dimana dia melihat lelaki tersebut. Siwon beralih pada berkas dibawahnya. Membacanya. Matanya melebar. Dengan tidak sabar dia mengangkat berkas tersebut dan dibacanya dengan lebih teliti.

'Apa ini? Youjin ahjuma gila dan bunuh diri bersama putranya? Yang benar saja! Tapi kenapa appa tertarik dengan ini? Untuk apa?'

Andai punya lebih banyak waktu Siwon ingin menghabiskan membaca lembar demi lembar kertas itu hingga habis tapi sayang dia tidak ingin kepergok sang ayah sedang membaca berkas miliknya tanpa ijin. Entahlah dia merasa ayahnya menyembunyikan sesuatu. Jadi dengan tidak rela Siwon menutup berkas berisi biografi singkat Cho Youjin dan meninggalkan ruang kerja sang ayah. Andai Siwon bertahan untuk membuka lembar berikutnya dia akan lihat ada biodata lengkap Kim Young Woon beserta istri keduanya. Dia pasti akan tahu ada nama Kim Kyuhyun juga disana.

Siwon kembali ke kamarnya. Masih memikirkan berkas yang baru dibacanya hingga dia duduk di kursi kerja dalam kamar pribadinya. Dia masih ada pekerjaan di meja tersebut. Namun baru saja dia berniat mengambil satu map teratas dia menghentikan gerakannya.

Dia ingat sekarang!

Lelaki itu adalah lelaki yang ada di rumah sakit waktu dulu. Sudah sangat lama. Tapi dia yakin lelaki dalam foto tersebut adalah orang yang sama dengan yang dia lihat hari itu. Hari operasi cangkok ginjal Kibum. Lelaki yang dilihatnya beberapa kali berbicara dengan sang ayah. Sesuatu seperti ginjal dan perjanjian.

Siwon mendadak menghentikan pemikirannya saat dia mulai menduga-duga dan menghubungkan sesuatu. 'Dia yang mendonor untuk Kibum-kah? Atau seseorang dari keluarganya? Aku yakin sekali dia bilang berterima kasih dan tidak masalah. Mereka saling membantu dan,'

Siwon menelan ludahnya. Dia tidak ingin berfikiran buruk kepada sang ayah. Dia juga tahu bagaimana Kibum ingin bertemu dengan pendonornya dan mengucapkan terima kasihnya sendiri. tapi dia juga merasa bahwa sang ayah tidak ingin Kibum tahu identitas si pendonor. Maka itu Siwon tidak menemukan berkas apapun di Rumah Sakit mengenai pendonoran ginjal Kibum. Padahal benar ada operasi cangkok ginjal waktu hari tanggal dan tahun itu. Tapi berkas mengenai itu semua seolah lenyap. Dia bahkan sempat menerka ayahnya melakukan hal tidak benar. Tapi dia menepisnya dengan berfikir positif. Jika pendonoran dilakukan pasti sudah mendapat ijin dari segala pihak dan tidak ada keterpaksaan dari keputusan itu. Soal berkas yang tidak ada mungkin hanya kesalahan pengelola arsip.

Siwon menghentikan untuk berfikir jauh. Dia meraih map yang hendak diambil awal tadi. Membukanya dan mulai memepelajari berkas tersebut sebelum membubuhkan tanda tangannya.

0o0o0o0

'Kau pulang dengan selamat, utuh tidak kurang apapun?'

"Shim Changmin kau berlebihan. Kibum hyung itu orang baik. Hentikan curiga padanya."

'Tidak bisa. Aku harus tetap waspada.'

"Ya, terserah."

'Bagaimana pekerjaan barumu? Kau yakin tidak apa tinggal dengan orang asing?'

Kyuhyun meringis, merasa bersalah belum memberi tahu perihal siapa bos yang memberinya kerja tambahan. "Changmin-ah, dia Leeteuk songsaenim."

Diam di seberang. Kyuhyun sampai harus melihat ponselnya siapa tahu sambungannya tidak sengaja terputus. Tapi, tidak. "Changmin-ah, kau masih disana?"

'Kyuhyunie, berapa kali kukatakan aku harus-jadi-orang-pertama yang tahu semuanya. Dan kau baru memberi tahuku sekarang? Kau bahkan diam saat kita bertemu tadi? Dan pasti Kibum sunbae tahu lebih dulu, iya?'

"Tidak, dia tidak tahu."

'Mana mungkn, dia mengantarmu tadi!'

"Iya, tapi kujamin dia juga belum tahu. Dia tidak turun dari mobil. Dan tidak mengantarku sampai dalam rumah. Jadi kau tetap yang pertama tahu. Puas, Shim Changmin?"

'Heum.'

Kyuhyun menatap ponselnya tidak percaya, seolah itu Changmin, dia sudah jelaskan tapi tanggapannya masih seperti itu? "Changmin kusarankan kau mencari kekasih saja! Agar kau punya fokus lain dan tidak merusuhi hidupku!" seru Kyuhyun dengan kesal kemudian mematikan ponselnya.

Yang benar saja! Orang-orang disekitarnya sungguh aneh. Changmin yang kelewat over protektif. Leeteuk dan Hankyung yang kelewat peduli. Kibum yang sangat interest padanya. Dan masih banyak yang lain.

Dia sudah dibuat pusing dengan Leeteuk dan Hankyung. Mereka tidak sengaja membongkar kegelisahan mereka sewaktu mabuk sore tadi. Membuat dirinya sendiri merasa sulit. Dia sudah begitu banyak menyusahkan kedua orang itu. Mereka begitu keras menjaganya dari depresi dan ancaman jantung. Sedangkan apa yang dia lakukan? Dia akui niatan untuk bunuh diri selalu ada. Karena itu dia lebih sering menyiksa diri sendiri daripada sebaliknya. Dia pernah melukai dirinya dengan silet dan benda tajam lainnya, itu sebabnya Leeteuk sering memeriksa lengan ataupun tubuh dibalik bajunya. Jika ada luka baru sudah dipastikan Leeteuk akan senang hati membiusnya dan mengikatnya di ranjang pesakitan.

Kyhyun meraih obat jantungnya diatas meja. Mungkin satu-satunya cara membalas kebaikan mereka dengan bersikap lebih baik kepada tubuhnya sendiri.

"Baiklah, mulai sekarang aku akan meminummu dengan rutin. Akan kutepis jauh-jauh perasaan ingin mati itu." Kyuhyun mengusap dadanya sendiri. "Dan kau juga harus bertahan. Aku masih ingin hidup. Akan kuraih kembali tangan appa dan kudapatkan kembali senyumnya. Saat itu kau boleh berhenti. Kita akan sama-sama selesai."

TBC

Wednesday, September 21, 2016

7:55 AM

Tuesday, October 4, 2016

12:32 AM

Apa yang kutulis ini? Kacau! Hiks, tapi inilah hasilnya.

Selamat datang untuk pembaca baru! Dan maaf tidak bisa balas rivew.

Untuk chapter 8 kemarin, aku tidak tahu itu kenapa setelah diposting jadi amburadul gitu. Tapi sudah saya posting ulang dan semoga jadi lebih baik.

Maaf untuk typo dan kalimat-kalimat yang gak bisa dipahami dan terima kasih.

Sima Yu'I

(SY'I)


	11. Chapter 10

Hankyung bangun saat hari sudah pagi. Dia memijat keningnya yang berdenyut akibat mabuk. Disebelahnya Leeteuk masih tertidur dengan damai. Hankyung tidak ingat dia berpindah ke kamar Leetuk. Dia juga tidak yakin orang yang disebelahnya yang memindahkannya. Mereka sama-sama mabuk, dia ingat, apalagi Leeteuk yang begitu mabuk bisa tidur dimana saja. Tidak akan berfikir untuk memilih tempat nyaman apalagi memikirkan kenyamanan orang lain.

Jadi, siapa yang memindahkannya?

Hankyung masih memijat keningnya saat beranjak masuk ke kamar mandi di luar kamar Leeteuk. Disana dia berpapasan dengan Kyuhyun yang baru selesai dari kamar mandi.

"Eoh? Selamat pagi, uisa Han." sapa Kyuhyun sambil lalu.

Hankyung bergumam pelan. Ah dia ingat sekarang. Samar-samar dia ingat melihat Kyuhyun kemarin, sepertinya dia juga sempat mengatakan sesuatu. Tapi apa? Karena tidak kunjung ingat Hankyung memilih melupakannya dan masuk kamar mandi.

0o

Hankyung keluar dari kamar Leeteuk sudah dengan pakaian rapi. Tapi tidak terlihat dia akan pergi. Pakaiannya saja hanya pakaian santai. Meski santai versi Leeteuk dan Hankyung berbeda. Jika Leeteuk kesehariannya akan memakai hem atau kemeja sedangkan Hankyung lebih suka memakai kaos.

Dia sudah membangunkan Leeteuk dan sekarang temannya itu berada di kamar mandi. Hankyung pergi ke dapur, berniat membuat sesuatu untuk dinikmati pagi hari. Namun Kyuhyun sudah berdiri di sana melakukan sesuatu. Saat dia mendekat dia mencium aroma kopi.

"Baunya enak." komentar Hankyung. Ada dua cangkir yang disiapkan Kyuhyun.

"Uisa, suka kopi? Aku membuatnya untuk Leeteuk saem dan uisa Han." Kyuhyun memberi tahu.

Hankyung tersenyum senang menerima satu cangkir kopi yang sudah siap. Sedang cangkir lainnya dibawa Kyuhyun ke meja makan. Diletakkan disana.

"Aahh." Hankyung mengecap bibirnya merasakan sisa kopi. Benar-benar berbeda dengan kopi yang biasa dia minum. Dengan antusias dia kembali menyesapnya seraya melangkah ke meja makan dan duduk.

"Han hyung kau tidak pergi ke Rumah Sakit?" tanya Kyuhyun baru sadar Hankyung terlihat santai.

"Aku sedang mendapat jatah libur." Jawab Hankyung. Dia meletakkan cangkirnya meski tidak melepas kaitan jari dari pegangan cangkir. "Kyu, kau ingin pergi ke pantai? Aku dan Leeteuk hyung berencana pergi."

Kyuhyun nampak berfikir.

"Kau harus ikut." Leeteuk yang sudah keluar dari kamar mandi sempat mendengar pembicaraan mereka. Menginterupsi mengalihkan kedua pasang mata itu kepadanya. Dia terus berjalan hingga masuk ke dalam kamar.

Hankyung dan Kyuhyun saling pandang. "Kami memang berencana mengajakmu."

Kyuhyun masih belum menjawab. Nampak sekali kalau dia meragu. Hingga Leeteuk keluar dengan pakaian santai ala dirinya. Yang sekarang terlihat berbeda dengan kancing kemeja yang tidak dikaitkan, memperlihatkan kaos putihnya dan celana pendek berkantung luar. Pria itu langsung duduk dan meminum kopi buatan Kyuhyun. Wajahnya nampak lebih cerah setelah menenggak kopinya, padahal kemarin sempat mabuk berat.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan? Bersiaplah, kami menunggu." perintah Leeteuk dengan nada tidak ingin ditolak.

Kyuhyun masih diam di tempat. Hankyung memandangnya heran. Kyuhyun tidak menolak juga tidak mengiyakan. Dia sedang bingung, ya?

"Kalian sengaja?" Kyuhyun melipat kedua tangan diatas meja. Menatap kedua orang di depannya bergantian. "Kalian mabuk kemarin. Tahu, apa saja yang kalian bicarakan?" tanya Kyuhyun memainkan nada bicaranya menjadi sedikit misterius. Memancing penasaran keduanya. Saat bertanya Kyuhyun justru tersenyum lebih mencurigakan.

Keduanya menjadi gusar. Apa mereka sudah mengatakan hal-hal yang memalukan? Atau hal-hal yang bersifat rahasia? Ah, keduanya jadi merasa menyesal.

Kyuhyun tersenyum geli melihat kedua wajah itu memucat, sudah seperti orang yang akan kebongkar rahasianya. Kekeke padahal Kyuhyun hanya berniat mengerjai saja. Sedikit saja tak apa, kan?

"A-apa yang kami bicarakan?" tanya Hankyung terbata.

"Euhmm entahlah. Banyak sekali. Kalian meracau tentang betapa nasib sangat tidak adil. Dewa cinta, gadis sial dan…banyak sekali. Aku tidak ingat semuanya."

Mereka saling pandang, saling bertanya melalui kontak mata. Antara percaya dan tidak, siapa diantara mereka yang berbicara seperti itu saat mabuk. "Siapa tepatnya yang mengeluh seperti itu?" kali ini Leeteuk yang mengajukan pertanyaan.

Kyuhyun mengulum bibirnya guna menahan tawa. "Menurut hyungdeul siapa?" dan malah semakin menggoda keduanya.

Leeteuk menutupi wajah dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Hankyung sudah menelungkupkan kepala diatas meja. "Hyung, sudah kukatakan aku tidak ingin menenggak soju! Tapi kau memaksaku! Pasti aku sangat cerewet dan mengatakan yang tidak-tidak!" protesnya pada Leeteuk. Dia memang berniat menemani Leeteuk saja kemarin tapi lelaki itu justru memaksanya ikut minum. "Astaga! Siapa yang kumaki gadis sialan?" gumamnya kemudian.

"Aku memang sering menolak pernyataan cinta tapi aku tidak pernah memaki mereka sekalipun dalam hati. Jadi itu pasti dirimu yang berkata kasar." Leeteuk yakin dia tidak akan memaki meski saat mabuk sekalipun.

Kyuhyun berdecak dalam hati. 'Si narsis Leeteuk.'

Hhhhh. Kyuhyun bangun. Minatnya untuk mengerjai mereka mendadak anjlok. "Sudahlah. Aku akan mengerjakan tugasku dulu."

"Jadi ikut, kan?" Leeteuk tidak lupa dengan awal pembicaraan mereka.

"Iya." jawab Kyuhyun berlalu. Leeteuk tersenyum. Hankyung masih mencoba mengingat-ingat apa saja yang dia katakan sewaktu mabuk. Aneh, mungkin hanya dia saja yang tidak ingat. Nyatanya Leeteuk ingat kejadian kemarin, meski samar. Tapi dia yakin dia sudah mengatakan sesuatu tentang anjing nakal dan menanganinya. Maka itu Leeteuk tidak sepenuhnya terjebak dalam kejahilan Kyuhyun barusan.

"Han."

Hankyung menghentikan usahanya mengingat. Menatap Leeteuk yang memanggilnya.

"Kau terlihat bodoh." oloknya dan dengan tenang menyesap kopinya kembali.

0o0o0o0

"Pantai pantai!" Donghae bernyanyi riang sedari dalam mobil. Dan kini dia berdiri takjub begitu sampai di pantai tempat mereka akan menghabiskan waktu seharian ini. Dia tidak sabar untuk berenang dan menyelam melihat terumbu-terumbu karang.

Sepertinya Donghae sudah tidak bisa menunggu lagi, kakinya bergerak seakan ingin segera berlari. Dia menoleh meminta persetujuan sang ayah hanya dengan binar matanya. Begitu mendapatkan anggukan, Donghae segera mengayun tungkainya berlari. "Pantaaaai, I'am comiiiing!"

Siwon menutup wajahnya dengan satu tangan sedangkan tuan Choi Jung Woon tertawa kering. Rasanya seterbiasa apapun mereka dengan sifat dan sikap Donghae, mereka tetap merasakan yang rasanya malu saat pemuda sebesar Donghae bertingkah bak anak kecil. Wajahnya yang tampan dan mempesona sangat kontras dengan semua itu.

"Aku tahu kalian malu." ucap Kibum nampak terbiasa dengan situasi ini.

Jung Woon terkekeh mengiyakan. "Cha, kita juga harus pergi." merangkul Kibum tuan Choi berjalan menuju pantai dimana Donghae sudah melepas kaos dan menyeburkan diri. Siwon berjalan belakangan, memeriksa ponselnya sebentar.

Siwon berjalan cepat menyusul sang ayah dan Kibum. "Appa." panggilnya menghentikan langkah tuan Choi. "Kau tidak memeriksa e-mailmu?"

"Kenapa?"

"Kau sedang ditunggu klaen sekarang."

"Mwo?!" Donghae segera menghampiri mereka. "Appa, kau akan pergi? Kita baru saja sampai."

Tuan Choi terlihat sangat menyesal. "Sebentar." kemudian menyingkir untuk menghubungi asistennya. Dia berharap bisa membatalkan pertemuan dan menikmati waktunya bersama keluarga. Namun sayang, klaen itu sudah menunggu sejak dua hari lalu untuk bertemu dengannya dan sekarang adalah hari terakhir mereka berada di Korea. Siang ini mereka akan kembali ke negaranya.

"Mianhe, ne." sesal tuan Choi. Donghae manyun namun akhirnya paham juga setelah Siwon memberi pengertian. Kibum memang maknae tapi Donghae jauh lebih manja dibanding si kecil itu.

"Aku akan mengantar appa." Siwon juga pamit pergi.

"Cepat kembali, hyung." pesan Donghae melepas mereka pergi.

Donghae dan Kibum berdiri bersisihan. Tidak ada yang bicara atau bergerak. "Kibum, kau ingin main pasir?"

Kibum menatap sinis Donghae. "Ingat umur, hyung!" kemudian berlalu untuk duduk tidak jauh dari sana. Dibawah tenda yang disediakan di pantai tersebut. Donghae mengedikkan bahu tidak peduli.

Rupanya Siwon cukup lama pergi. Dua jam. Dia sampai terburu memarkir mobil di parkiran di sekitar pantai. Memeriksa ponselnya yang sejak tadi bergetar. Salah satu adiknya pasti mencoba menghubunginya lagi.

"Siwon-ssi?"

Siwon mengalihkan mata dari layar ponsel ke seseorang yang menegurnya. Matanya langsung nampak cerah. "Hankyung uisa? Kau ada disini?"

Hankyung mengangguk. "Aku bersama temanku. Leeteuk-ssi dan Kyuhyun-ssi." kata Hankyung mengenalkan dua orang yang berdiri sedikit dibelakangnya.

Siwon menyalami Leeteuk. Mereka berkenalan singkat, kemudian beralih pada pemuda di sebelah Leeteuk. Siwon tersenyum lebar, masih ingat dengan wajah itu. Kyuhyun, teman kerja Donghae sekaligus teman yang sedang didekati Kibum. "Kyuhyun, bukan?" tanyanya dengan yakin.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil. "Nde."

Yang mengejutkan mereka adalah; Siwon yang kemudian maju dan merangkul Kyuhyun dengan akrab. Hankyung dan Leeteuk saling pandang tidak mengerti.

"Bisa dibilang kami sudah saling kenal, ne, Kyuhyun-ah? Oh Donghae dan Kibumie juga ada." Siwon mencari dan melihat sosok-sosok yang dia maksud. Siwon menunjuk ke pantai. "Itu mereka."

Semua mengalihkan mata ke pantai. Kyuhyun dan Hankyung bisa memastikan sosok yang dimaksud Siwon, berbeda dengan Leeteuk yang hanya familiar dengan namanya Donghae, teman sekerja Kyuhyun.

"Ayo bergabung saja." ajak Siwon.

"Aku tidak keberatan." Hankyung menatap Leeteuk dan Kyuhyun. "Tapi aku sedang tidak sendirian."

"Oh ayolah Hankyung hyung kita sudah bertemu kenapa tidak membuatnya lebih baik? Kibum pasti juga senang melihat Kyuhyun." Siwon beralih pada Kyuhyun yang masih dirangkunya. "Kau dekat dengan Kibum, Kyuhyun-ah? Aku sudah mendengarnya. Kibum menemukan seorang teman yang dia sukai. Itu kau, bukan?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum canggung. Siwon mengajak mereka, sedikit memaksa karena Leeteuk sepertinya keberatan. Tapi demi menjaga perasaan Siwon yang ternyata adalah atasan Hankyung, direktur di Rumah Sakit tempat Hankyung bekerja, mereka memutuskan mengikuti keinginan Siwon.

Siwon berjalan di dekat Kyuhyun. Sepertinya dia tertarik dengan Kyuhyun, itu kesan Leeteuk saat melihatnya.

"Apa Kibum menyusahkanmu, Kyu?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Tidak, siwon-ssi. Kibum hyung sangat baik. Dia sering membuatku nyaman."

Siwon balas tersenyum. "Panggil saja hyung."

Kyuhyun menatap Siwon tidak tahu pasti apa maksudnya.

Siwon memajukan mulutnya. "Tidak adil rasaya, kau memanggil Kibum dan Donghae hyung tapi memanggilku seformal itu. Jika kau bisa merasa nyaman dengan mereka, kau juga harus merasa nyaman denganku."

Leeteuk dengan halus menarik lengan Hankyung. Mereka cukup dekat untuk mendengar percakapan Siwon Kyuhyun.

"Apa Direktur-mu memang sebaik itu?" bisik Leeteuk.

Hankyung tertawa halus. "Mereka keluarga terhormat bukan karena hartanya saja, hyung tapi juga kepribadian mereka. Mereka orang-orang baik, percayalah."

Leeteuk mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

Mereka akhirnya sampai ditempat Kibum dan Donghae berdiam diri. Kibum nampak terkejut dan senang mendapati orang yang dibawa Siwon. Tepatnya keberadaan Kyuhyun. Namun sebelum itu dia juga menyadari keberadaan Leeteuk.

"Anyeonghaseyo Leeteuk songsaenim." sapanya dengan kesopanan penuh.

Leeteuk mencoba mengingat wajah anak yang sedang menyapanya.

Menyadari Leeteuk tidak mengenali Kibum padahal Kibum juga salah satu siswa di sekolah tempat Leeteuk mengajar, Kyuhyun berusaha membantu. "Kibum-ssi juga ada di sekolah yang sama. Dia kelas tiga."

Mata Leeteuk bersinar seolah mengatakan 'Oh'. "Mianhe, aku tidak begitu hafal semua wajah murid."

Siwon tersenyum. "Gweanchana, aku rasa itu bukan salah Leeteuk-ssi sepenuhnya. Kibum anak yang pendiam dan lebih suka sendirian. Dia juga lebih suka tidak terlihat dan menonjol."

Kyuhyun merasa tidak begitu. "Benarkah? Kibum hyung cukup terkenal. Leeteuk saem, kau benar tidak tahu Kibum hyung? Dia siswa paling pandai dan banyak penggemarnya. Mana mungkin Leeteuk saem tidak pernah mendengar namanya?"

Leeteuk tertawa kaku. Masalahnya Leeteuk itu memang guru konseling sebelum mengambil tanggung jawab juga sebagai wali kelas. Dia lebih banyak mengurung diri di dalam ruangan pribadinya. Dia bertemu murid hanya saat upacara atau kunjungan beberapa murid ke ruangannya. Tapi sepertinya dia memang pernah mendengar nama Kibum. "Mungkin? Oh, ya beberapa murid perempuan mengeluhkan perasaan mereka pada seorang murid idola bernama Kibum. Itu kau? Kenapa kau mengabaikan mereka, bahkan tidak menerima satupun hadiah tangan mereka? Aku kesulitan setiap kali mereka melakukan sesi curhatnya."

Hal itu justru mengundang tawa semua orang. Donghae tertawa paling keras melihat wajah masam adiknya. Kebongkarlah bagaimana tidak berempati sekali si Kibum itu. Kibum mengabaikan mereka dan memilih menarik lengan Kyuhyun. Mengajaknya pergi dari gerombolan itu. Donghae berlari menyusul keduanya.

Kelompok itu terbagi menjadi dua. Leeteuk, Hankyung dan Siwon hanya duduk-duduk di salah satu tenda sambil menikmati minuman dingin dan mengobrol. Sedangkan tiga lainnya terlihat di tepian pantai. Sesekali kaki mereka terendam air saat ombak sampai di garis pantai. Ketiganya terlihat sangat menikmati itu. Hingga Donghae mengusulkan sesuatu.

"Kyuhyunie buka bajumu, ayo berenang. Kita berlomba." ajak Donghae sambil tangannya menarik kaos Kyuhyun. Tapi Kyuhyun menahannya.

"Anniyo!" tolak Kyuhyun.

Kibum tiba-tiba maju dan ikut menarik kaos Kyuhyun. "Ayo Kyunie, terima tantangan Donghae hyung. Aku akan jadi juri kalian." Kibum menarik ujung kaos di bagian kiri. Sedangkan Donghae dibagian depan. Kyuhyun berusaha menahan kaosnya.

"Aku tidak pandai berenang, hyungie!" tolak Kyuhyun. Namun Donghae tidak peduli dan masih berusaha membuka kaos Kyuhyun. Kibum memanfaatkan hal itu untuk melihat pinggang Kyuhyun. Dan dia melihatnya bekas luka melintang dipinggang Kyuhyun.

"Kau terluka Kyuhyunie?" tanya Kibum.

Donghae menghentikan aksinya dan beralih memperhatikan tubuh Kyuhyun mendengar kata luka. Dia takut jika perbuatannya sampai melukai Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menurunkan kaosnya menutupi pandangan Donghae dan Kibum pada bekas lukanya. "Ini luka lama, hyungie. Bekas operasi."

"Heuumm kau punya banyak bekas luka, ya. Kedua pergelangan tangamu juga. Apa itu juga bekas operasi? Operasi apa?" tanya Donghae.

Kyuhyun diam, Kibum larut dalam pikirannya, dan Donghae menunggu jawaban. Kyuhyun melebarkan mulutnya tersenyum. "Donghae hyung jadi berlomba?"

Donghae langsung teralihkan, mengangguk antusias. "Tapi aku akan tetap memakai kaos." syarat Kyuhyun.

"Oke. Kibum jadi juri!"

Kibum mengangguk saja. Saat keduanya masuk ke dalam air setelah dia memberi aba-aba, kibum memicing memperhatikan Kyuhyun. 'Aku selalu yakin itu memang dirimu, Kyuhyunie.'

Menjelang siang semua sudah merasa lapar. Mereka memutuskan untuk bertolak dari pantai mencari restauran terdekat. Masih dengan rombongan Leeteuk yang bergabung dengan rombongan Siwon, menggabungkan dua meja menjadi satu dan memesan makanan porsi besar.

Kibum menyumpit udang tepung, "kau ingin ini, Kyuhyunie?" menawarkan pada Kyuhyun disebelahnya.

"Aku alergi udang." tolak Kyuhyun mengambil makanan jenis lain.

"Kau sama dengan appa." sahut Donghae dengan mulut penuh.

"Benarkah?" Kyuhyun menanggapinya sedikit tidak peduli.

"Kapan-kapan mainlah ke rumah, Kyuhyun-ah."

Suara Siwon menarik perhatian semua orang. Lelaki itu tersenyum ramah. "Kau teman Kibumie, jadi pintu rumah kami juga terbuka untukmu."

"Terima kasih Siwon hyung."

Donghae menyenggol lengan Kyuhyun. "Jangan hanya berterima kasih. Kau harus datang lain kali."

"Kau juga bisa menginap." saran Siwon. "Kibum terlihat menginginkannya." kemudian melirik Kibum yang hampir menyemburkan makanannya mendengar saran Siwon.

Siwon tertawa. "Kibum itu tidak bisa langsung mengatakan keinginannya. Jadi biar kami yang mengatakannya, Kibumie."

Kibum memicing pada Siwon yang tidak mau diam. Tangannya sudah meremas sumpit yang digunakannya untuk makan. "Aku tidak seperti itu."

Kyuhyun mengaduk nasinya, memperhatikan mereka. Hingga dia berhenti hanya memperhatikan Kibum. Diingatnya lagi perkataan Changmin. Ada penasaran yang mulai tumbuh di hati Kyuhyun. Kibum itu benarkah ada maksud tertentu?

Setelah makan mereka berpisah karena memiliki tujuan masing-masing. Rombongan Leeteuk memutuskan untuk pulang sedangkan rombongan Siwon masih ingin pergi ke suatu tempat. Jadilah mereka berpisah tepat jam dua siang itu.

0o0o0o0o0

'Jadi kalian pergi ke pantai? Senangnya~' ada nada iri dari Changmin.

Kyuhyun melempar handuknya ke ranjang lalu menghampiri jendela. "Kami bertemu dengan Kibum hyung, Donghae hyung dan Siwon hyung. Lalu mereka mengajak kami bergabung. Hari ini Leeteuk saem beruntung tidak mengeluarkan uang seperserpun karena Siwon hyung."

'Pasti sunbae itu kesenangan bertemu denganmu.'

Kyuhyun menopangkan diri di kusen jendela. "Tidak juga. Kami biasa saja. Aku lebih banyak bermain dengan Donghae hyung malah."

'ah si ikan itu.'

"Changmin, nada bicaramu tidak menyenangkan. Apa semua baik-baik saja?"

Changmin diam di seberang telepon. Terdengar helaan nafas. 'Aku ingin berlibur, Kyuhyunie. Latihan terus membuatku lelah. Kau juga lebih sibuk bekerja pada Leeteuk songsaenim dan bersenang-senang dengan si Kibum itu.'

"Mianhe." Kyuhyun merasa menyesal. "Kau ingin kutemani?"

'Kau mau?' suara Changmin berubah antusias.

Kyuhyun tertawa. "Aigo, Changmin-ah. Tunggu aku. Aku ijin dengan Leeteuk saem dulu."

'Kujemput. Berikan alamatnya.'

Kyuhyun menutup telepon setelah memberikan alamat Leeteuk. Lalu keluar untuk meminta ijin si pemilik. Leeteuk sedang duduk dengan Hankyung di ruang santai, membicarakan sesuatu sambil menonton TV. Kyuhyun tidak begitu fokus pada apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"Saem," panggil Kyuhyun menghentikan pembicaraan mereka. Keduanya menoleh pada Kyuhyun. "Aku ijin menginap di tempat Changmin. Boleh? Jangan khawatir aku akan pulang pagi-pagi."

Leeteuk berfikir sebentar sebelum mengiyakan. "Besok aku akan keluar dengan Hankyung, jadi pulang lah sebelum aku pergi. Sekitar jam 8?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk menyepakati. "Kau berjalan ke halte?" tanya Leeteuk saat Kyuhyun berlalu.

"Changmin akan datang menjemputku."

"Dia terlihat baik-baik saja." kata Hankyung setelah Kyuhyun menghilang ke dalam kamar.

"Siapa yang sangka dia menanggung beban hidup yang belum tentu bisa ditanggung semua orang." sambung Leeteuk. "Aku berfikir untuk mengambil tindakan. Aku perlu bicara dengan orang tuanya."

Hankyung nampak ragu dengan keputusan Leeteuk. "Kau akan membelakanginya, hyung? Kyuhyun-ah tidak akan suka."

"Mau bagaimana lagi. Aku harus mengetahui alasan kenapa seorang ayah bisa membenci anaknya. Dengan begitu aku bisa menjembatani kedua orang itu. Kyuhyun tidak melakukan aksi apapun, hanya menerima semuanya dengan pertahanan diri. Tapi dia hancur dari dalam. Dia tidak bisa terus seperti itu atau dia runtuh tanpa aba-aba suatu saat nanti." Leeteuk terdiam. Kemudian lirihnya, "dia selalu menyembunyikan semuanya. Aku disini dan selalu menawarkan diri untuk tempat penampungan tapi dia tetap dalam pendiriannya."

Hankyung mengangguk mengerti. "Memang sulit menangani yang seperti itu."

Kyuhyun berjalan lewat di ruangan itu lagi saat akan keluar.

"Changmin sudah datang?" tanya Hankyung.

"Belum. Aku ingin menunggu di depan."

Beberapa menit menunggu akhirnya Changmin datang tepat saat Leeteuk keluar hendak menemani Kyuhyun. Changmin hanya basa-basi dengan Leeteuk sebentar kemudian pergi bersama Kyuhyun.

0o0o0o0o0

Kim Young Woon nampak gusar membuka-buka sebuah album berukuran besar. Membolak-baliknya mencari sesuatu. Dia terdiam berfikir, hingga dengan kesal menutup album tersebut dan menyimpannya kembali di laci paling bawah lemari kerjanya. Kemudian berjalan keluar kamar. Tujuannya adalah dapur tempat sang istri sedang membuat teh untuknya.

"Hera-ah, kau membuka album di bawah lemari?"

"Iya." jawab Hera tanpa mengalihkan wajahnya pada sang suami. Dengan tenang mengaduk teh.

"Kau mengambil sesuatu dari sana?" tanya Young Woon menajamkan suaranya.

Hera menaruh sendok teh, mengangkat cangkir dan diberikanya pada suaminya. "Foto itu yang kau maksud? Kuberikan pada Kyuhyun." jawabnya enteng.

Young Woon nampak terkejut. "Untuk apa kau memberikan itu padanya?! Lancang kau Hera!"

Hera mnurunkan kembali teh yang sempat disodorkan, Young Woon pun nampak tidak akan mengambil tehnya. "Apa salahnya seorang anak menyimpan foto keluarganya? Aku yakin Kyuhyun sangat senang bisa memilikinya." Hera tersenyum saat mengingat Kyuhyun berbinar dan terharu saat menerima foto tersebut. "Kau tega sekali Young Woon. Kau berusaha menghapus sebuah keluarga dari hidup anak itu, tapi kau sendiri tidak berani membakar habis semua kenangan itu." Hera bisa menyimpulkannya dari bagian album yang seperti bekas dibakar.

Young Woon membuang wajah. "Jauhkan tanganmu dari semua itu. Aku menyimpannya bukan untuk disentuh anak itu! Apalagi dimiliki olehnya!"

"Dan kau bisa sepuasnya memandang masa lalumu?"

Young Woon menatap Hera. "Apa yang salah dengan itu? Apa kau juga tidak pernah mengingat masa lalumu?"

"Tentu saja. Aku masih mengingat mantan suamiku. Karena aku pernah mencintai lelaki itu. Tapi aku bukan dirimu. Aku bukan seseorang yang tidak mampu melepas cinta di masa lalu."

"Aku tidak seperti itu!" sanggah Young Woon dengan suara tinggi.

"Kau seperti itu!" ngotot Hera tidak mau kalah. Hera meletakkan cangkir cukup keras hingga menimbulkan suara nyaring. Matanya menatap tajam suaminya. "Memang perlu kaca untuk bersolek. Dan butuh orang lain untuk menilai diri kita yang sebenarnya. Aku sudah menghabiskan waktu untuk menilaimu selama ini. Dan kurasa itu cukup. Aku mulai muak dengan tingkahmu."

"Apa maksudmu? Apa ini tentang Kyuhyun?! Kau mulai bertingkah aneh lagi sejak anak itu datang. Sudah kukatakan seharusnya dia tidak ada di rumah ini. Dia tidak seharusnya menginjakkan kaki lagi disini!"

"Kau selalu menyalahkannya! Memang apa yang diperbuat Kyuhyun? Apa dia mengganggumu? Apa dia melukaimu atau menghinamu? Dia anak yang baik, membanggakan dan anak yang begitu tabah menerima semua sikapmu. Anak sebaik itu, bagaimana bisa kau begitu membencinya?"

Young Woon mendengus sinis.

"Katakan padaku Kim Young Woon!" Hera meraih lengan Young Woon. "Apa kesalahan Kyuhyun sampai kau begitu membencinya? Apa yang dilakukan anak sekecil itu saat itu hingga kau membencinya sampai sekarang?"

Namun Young Woon hanya diam. Selalu seperti itu. Saat perdebatan mereka memasuki pertanyaan itu lelaki itu hanya diam menolak untuk menjawab. Hanya ada raut kemarahan dan kekecewaan yang tesirat di wajahnya. Namun sepatah katapun tidak bisa menjelaskan kepada Hera kenapa Kyuhyun, sejak bocah yang masih berusia 7 tahun itu mulai dibenci sang ayah.

Hera sungguh tidak memahami karena memang tidak pernah diberi pemahaman. Seolah itu disimpan hanya untuk Young Woon. Hanya lelaki itu dan masa lalunya. Hera sungguh terluka dengan itu. Sebuah rahasia yang tidak akan dibagi kepadanya. Dia merasa disisihkan.

Hera membuang wajahnya dengan sedih. Air matanya mengalir. "Aku tahu, kau tidak akan pernah bisa membaginya denganku. Aku bukan seseorang yang sanggup mengubahmu. Mengubah masa lalumu atau membuatmu cukup bahagia hingga menghapus semua keburukan. Aku tidak cukup berharga, bukan."

Young Woon tidak memahami apa yang sedang Hera bicarakan. Dahinya berkerut mencoba memahami perkataan Hera.

Hera terseyum miris. "Kau tidak akan bisa mencintaiku, Kim Young Woon. Youjin adalah cintamu sebenarnya. Hanya dia bukan aku atau putraku."

"Apa yang sedang kau bicarakan sekarang? Kau menuduhku tidak menyayangi Henry? Atau tidak mencintaimu? Apa sebenarnya yang sedang kau pikirkan?! Kau istriku bagaimana bisa aku tidak mencintaimu? Jangan berlebihan jika pandangan kita sedang berbeda Hera-ah!"

Hera mengangguk balas menatap suaminya. "Benar! Itu semua persis yang aku pikirkan! Aku istrimu! Tapi tidak pernah memiliki hatimu! Henry hanya anak tirimu! Kau menyayanginya, tentu saja! Tapi kau memandangnya juga memandangku sebagai pengganti! Kau punya masalah pada masa lalumu! Dan menjadikan aku dan Henry sebagai….sebagai kesempatan kedua? Atau pelampiasan?!"

"Hera, berhenti mengada-ada!" peringat Young Woon.

"Kau tidak bisa melihat dirimu sendiri Young Woon! Kau orang munafik yang pernah kukenal! Kau menutup matamu, menutup semuanya hanya untuk sebuah mimpi! Keluar dari mimpimu! Hera bukan Youjin! Henry bukan Kyuhyun! Jika kau ingin bahagia, keluar dari mimpimu dan lihat kami dengan hatimu!"

Young Woon menggeleng semakin tidak memahami istrinya. Wanita itu menangis di depannya dan mengocehkan hal yang benar-benar tidak dia pahami. Sungguh dia hanya datang untuk menanyakan sebuah foto yang menghilang dalam album yang dia simpan. Album keluarga lamanya. Album kenangan di masa lalu, album sebagai benda pengingat kebahagiaannya di masa lalu. Dengan istri yang kurang sempurna tapi begitu dicintainya dan seorang putra yang begitu dia sayangi. Dia bisa duduk berjam-jam untuk melihat dan mengingat kenangan lalu.

Kenangan.

Masa lalu.

Young Woon menatap Hera yang sudah sesenggukan. "Kau tidak pernah mencintaiku, Young Woon. Mungkin kau menyukaiku. Tapi tidak sampai mencintaiku! Kau melihat mimpimu dalam diriku dan Henry. Kau menikahiku untuk semua mimpimu itu. Keluarga. Kita bukan keluarga, Young Woon. Kita tidak pernah menjadi keluarga. Keluarga bagimu hanya Youjin dan Kyuhyun! Tapi keluarga itu sudah hancur dan kau melimpahkan semua kesalahan kepada Kyuhyun! Mengalihkan kasih sayangmu kepada Henry dan menciptakan jarak antara mereka." Hera meremas dadanya, menahan sakit hati yang sudah dipendamnya bertahun-tahun. Pertahanannya sudah goyah. Sudah begitu lama dia berjuang dan hanya bisa melihat semua ketidak adilan yang terjadi di rumah ini. "Ini sudah cukup. Aku sudah menyerah. Mari kita akhiri semuanya. Ceraikan aku Kim Young Woon."

0o0o0o0o0

Siwon mengetuk ruang kerja ayahnya membawakan secangkir kopi. Dia masuk dan meletakkan kopi di meja.

"Terima kasih, Siwonie."

Siwon menjawabnya dengan senyuman. Dia menunggu hingga ayahnya meminum kopinya lalu barulah dia mengutarakan pertanyaan.

"Appa, aku pernah melihat berkas di mejamu."

Choi Jung Woon mendongak, menatap putranya. Mencoba mengingat berkas apa yang dilihat Siwon.

"Appa sedang mencari Cho Youjin ahjuma?" tanya Siwon perlahan.

Jung Woon menelan ludahnya pelan. Mencoba bersikap tenang. "Ya. Kenapa? Kau membacanya?"

"Hanya sampai lembar muka. Jadi Youjin ahjuma sudah meninggal?"

Jung Woon menghela nafas. "Iya. Appa juga baru tahu saat berkas itu datang."

"Tapi kenapa appa menacari tahu? Ada sesuatu yang belum selesai?"

Jung Woon menghela nafas panjang. "Di masa lalu Youjin banyak membantu appa mengurus kalian. Jadi appa hanya penasaran sekarang bagaimana dia dan keluarganya. Kami juga berteman cukup baik meski dia hanya bawahan appa. Appa bermaksud menyambung hubungan itu kembali. Tapi rupanya Youjin sudah meninggal."

Siwon mengangguk. "Kita bisa berkunjung ke keluarganya. Aku juga ingin melihat putranya. Dia punya seorang putra, bukan?"

Jung Woon menatap putranya lebih dalam. "Kau sudah membaca sampai mana sebenarnya?"

"Hanya satu lembar appa, sungguh. Putranya belum meninggal, itu yang tertulis. Dan lelaki itu," Siwon memandang sang ayah. "Appa apa kau sudah menemukan pendonor Kibum?" dan tiba-tiba Siwon mempertanyaan topik lain.

Jung Woon menyandarkan punggungnya. "Siwon-ah, langsung katakan saja maksudmu."

Siwon tersenyum kecil. Dia tahu pasti pikirannya bisa ditebak sang ayah dengan mudah. "Sebenarnya aku pernah melihat lelaki itu. Kim Young Woon. Saat kejadian Kibum dulu. Saat ayah bilang mendapatkan pendonor untuk Kibum. Aku melihat lelaki itu beberapa kali bersama denganmu. Jadi apa lelaki itu yang mendonor untuk Kibum? Atau orang lain yang berhubungan dengan Kim Young Woon?"

Jung Woon diam menatap putranya dengan intens. Kemudian dia bilang, "bisakah kau hanya tahu sampai disitu saja, Siwon? Appa tidak ingin membaginya denganmu. Biarkan semua ini menjadi sesuatu milikku."

Siwon cukup terkejut dengan perkataan sang ayah. "Bahkan Kibum?"

Jung Woon mengangguk. "Akan kuberikan berkas itu untuk kau baca hingga selesai. Tapi janji pada appa kau akan diam dan tidak memberitahu apapun pada Kibum."

"Appa ini tidak adil. Appa tahu Kibum sangat ingin bertemu dengan pendonornya? Bagi Kibum dia sudah seperti dewa. Seseorang itu menyelamatkan nyawanya!" Siwon merasa tidak terima.

"Aku tahu itu Siwon! Tapi tidak semua hal yang terlihat baik, juga baik adanya. Appa melakukannya untuk Kibum dan untuk janjiku pada lelaki itu. Setelah kejadian itu dia meminta pada appa untuk tidak mengungkit-ungkit masalah ini lagi. Jadi tolong, appa meminta padamu jangan bicarakan appapun pada Kibum semua yang kau tahu hari ini."

Siwon terlihat kurang puas, tapi akhirnya dia diam menyetujui ayahnya. Dan masih mengejar untuk informasi terakhir, "jadi siapa pendonor Kibum?"

0o0o0o0

Siwon menutup pintu kamarnya. Menyandarkan diri disana. Dalam tangannya tergenggam berkas yang diberikan sang ayah. Wajahnya menyiratkan ketidak percayaan dan syok.

'Pendonor Kibum, Kim Kyuhyun, putra Kim Young Woon.'

Siwon jatuh terduduk, melepas berkas setelah meremasnya dengan kuat. Dia merasa takdir sedang bermain sekarang. Orang yang dicari adiknya ternyata tidak jauh-jauh darinya. Kim Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun bahkan sudah lama dikenal Donghae. Kyuhyun yang itu. Kyuhyun yang jadi pusat perhatian Kibum akhir-akhir ini. Kyuhyun yang membuat Kibum tertarik untuk menjalin pertemanan.

Siwon membenturkan kepalanya kebelakang. Dia merasa ini sangat rumit.

'Jadi, bagaimana bisa anak seumuran, tidak anak itu bahkan lebih muda dari Kibum. Bagaimana dia bisa menjadi donor, appa? Dia terlalu muda untuk itu!'

'Aku tidak ingin membicarakannya Siwon. Sudah cukup pergilah.'

'Ini tidak akan selesai, appa! Jelaskan semuanya kepadaku!'

Siwon tidak bodoh. Sejak dia memegang jabatan di Rumah Sakit itu dia mulai mencari kebenarannya. Awalnya dia hanya ingin membantu sang adik untuk menemukan 'dewa'nya. Tapi kejanggalan-kejanggalan mulai dia rasakan. Dia ingat betul Rumah Sakit mereka yang menangai operasi Kibum. Namun tidak ada satupun berkas yang mencantumkan hal tersebut. Benar rekam medis Kibum tersusun rapi dalam arsip. Tapi tidak satu lembarpun yang mencantumkan pendonor Kibum. Siwon semakin curiga karena Dokter Shin pun seolah menghindari pertanyaan itu dan berusaha sedikit mungkin membuka mulut.

Hari ini semuaa menjadi jelas. Sangat jelas. Dan betapa Siwon merasa ayahnya begitu mengerikan. Siwon bahkan bisa merasakan tubuhnya gemetar merasakan kegelapan itu. Ayahnya. Ayah yang selalu dibanggakan. Ayah yang selalu sempurna dimatanya. Bagaimana bisa melakukan hal gelap seperti itu?

'Kami saling membantu Siwon. Dia memberikan hidup pada Kibum dan sebaliknya aku memberikan hidup untuk putranya. Itu sebuah perjanjian. Sudah berakhir hari itu juga dan jangan mengungkitnya lagi.'

Siwon merengkuh tubuhnya sendiri. semakin merasa menggigil.

Oh betapa inginnya Siwon menutup mata dari kebenaran ini. Tapi begitu matanya bisa melihat dia merasa begitu hancur.

'Kau melanggar hukum, appa.'

'Heum. Aku hanya seorang ayah yang menginginkan putranya hidup dengan baik. Aku tidak sempurna memang, tapi aku akan mampu melakukan apapun untuk putraya. Tidak apa kau membenci appa sekarang tapi appa berhasil menyelamatkan nyawa Kibum.'

Siwon menggigit lengannya menahan isakan. Air matanya lolos tidak tertahan. Dia bisa memahami perasaan ayahnya. Menggoyahkan hatinya dari kesalahan sang ayah. Tapi dia juga merasa kesal dan marah.

Siwon meredakan tangisnya. Mengusap air matanya dengan kasar. Dia bangkit terburu menuju meja kerjanya. Meraih ponsel dan segera menghubungi seseorang.

'Ne, Siwon hyung?'

"Zou Mi-ah," Siwon menatap tirai kamarnya yang bergerak pelan diterpa angin malam. "bantu aku. Berikan aku informasi lengkap Kim Kyuhyun."

Siwon menoleh pada berkas yang terlantar di lantai. Genggamannya pada ponsel menguat. "Fokuskan info hanya pada Kim Kyuhyun. Segala hal bahkan hingga yang bersifat rahasia sekalipun."

Setidaknya Siwon akan berusaha membalas budi menggantikan Kibum. Jika dia mengetahui segalanya, mungkin dengan itu dia bisa berusaha membantu Kyuhyun. Memudahkan hidupnya. Memenuhi segala kebutuhannya. Apapun yang bisa dia lakukan untuknya akan dia lakukan.

TBC

Wednesday, October 5, 2016

7:43 PM

Sunday, October 9, 2016

6:46 PM

Maaf! Maaf maaf maaf maaf….

Lama nungguin ya? Saya kebut ini. Sibuk melu kerjo nek sawah bapak emak aku. Maaf ya…

Saya cicil lho dari tanggal 5, sayangnya begitu sampai rumah dan buka lepi badan udah pegel dan udah gak bisa mikir. Jadi lama deh. Saya punya file lainnya tapi untuk chapter chapter pertengahan dan akhir, kagak tahu pasti. Jadi untuk melengkapi chapters lainnya harus muter otak lagi. Ambil bagian ini ambil bagian itu, baru jadi dirangkai jadi satu chapters. Saya juga harus bolak balik lagi lihat chapters sebelum-belumnya biar gak ada miss-nya.

Tapi kalau ini masih ada juga gak nyambung sama chapters sebelum-belumnya mohon maafkan saya dan tegur saya. Asal jangan tegur masalah waktu update ya?

Sejak awal saya sudah gak janji bakal update cepet.

Dan ada yang berharap ama next bonus?

Sabar ya. Saya baru buka buku buat nglengkapin bonus. Saya akan cari waktu untuk lanjut mengetik dan edit.

Oke sekian cuap cuap saya.

Selamat membaca dan oh satu lagi. Ada yang bilang saya updatenya selalu pagi. Iyyakah? Iya kayaknya hehehe. Bukan karena malam buat edit dan pagi baru bisa update. Kagak begitu juga. Memang benar malam buat edit dan sebagainya tapi niatnya begitu selesai akan update, berarti harusnya malam kan? Tapi ternyata begitu saya pindah file ke ponsel terus nyambungin internet buka webnya sambil tiduran. Eh malah tidur beneran. Begitu bangun, baru keinget mau update ff.

Begitulah ceritanya. Hehehe

Saya juga lagi sebel ma aplikasi ffn buat android nya udah di download tapi nyambungnya Cuma bisa kalau ada jaringan wifi. Jadi terpaksa balik lagi ke web. Yang penting lancar-lanacar saja. Sayangnya ya itu textnya kagak bisa persis plek. Misalnya saya ketik dengan cetak miring eh ternyata setelah saya upload di doc manager tdak cetak miring. Terus banyak lagi. Bisa cetak miring dan sebagainya kalau di ketik langsung. Tapi kan sebel ketik ulang. Jadi terpaksa lagi, untuk perkataan dalam hati dan flasback saya pakenya (') ini.

Semoga ffnya tetep bisa dimengerti dan dinikmati dengan segala kekurangan dan kekurangannya lagi.

Sekian dan terima kasih.

Maaf ya kagak bisa bales rivew. Lain kali oke.

Sima Yu'I

(SY'I)


	12. Bonus 2

BONUS 2

00000000000000000

Kyuhyun kecil tersenyum saat sampai di tempat yang dituju. Mengabaikan rasa dingin dia melangkah menuju gereja dimana sang appa dan calon eommanya akan melangsungkan pernikahan. Kaki kecilnya yang terbalut sepatu pinjaman mengayun riang.

'Dengar, kau tidak akan datang besok. Jangan merengek apalagi menangis. Ada kau pernikahanku tidak akan menyenangkan. Menurut padaku, jangan keluar dari rumah. Mengerti?!'

Kyuhyun ingat jelas peringatan sang appa. Jadi dia berhenti di depan pintu. Mengintip ke dalam. Kursi tamu penuh para undangan. Bunga-bunga di pasang dimana-mana, sangat cantik. Kyuhyun tersenyum takjub, menatap kagum dekorasi gedung yang dipenuhi mawar putih.

Setelah asyik mengamati, matanya mencari sosok yang dia cari. Seorang lelaki gagah berstelan kemeja hitam dengan hiasan bunga di saku jasnya, berdiri bersebelahan dengan wanita bergaun putih yang sangat indah. Pasangan itu berdiri di depan seorang pendeta yang sedang membacakan sumpah pernikahan. Kyuhyun tidak berkedip melihat mereka. Pipinya menempel di sisi pintu, tangannya berpegangan dengan separuh badannya bersembunyi di balik pintu. Dia mematuhi peringatan sang appa, meski dengan sedikit kenakalannya. Menyusup keluar rumah dan bersembunyi disini untuk mengintip acara sang appa.

Sesungguhnya dia hanya ingin berada disini. Melihat appanya tersenyum bahagia bersama eomma barunya. Senyum yang tidak bisa dia lihat lagi. Appanya jadi sangat keras sejak kejadian menyedihkan itu, 8 bulan yang lalu. Tidak tersenyum dan selalu marah-marah. Kyuhyun hanya takut sang appa marah lagi, akhir-akhir ini appanya sudah bisa tersenyum meski bukan untuknya, Kyuhyun tidak ingin merusak suasana itu.

Kyuhyun tetap berada pada posisinya. Memperhatikan bagaimana sang appa menikmati pesta bersama Hera. Wanita yang pernah dibawa pulang dan disebut sebagai calon istrinya. Sekarang keduanya telah resmi sebagai suami istri. Kyuhyun senang. Tentu saja. Dibayangannya dia memiliki seorang eomma. Bukan berarti dia ingin menggantikan eomma kandungnya. Sayangnya utuh pada eomma kandungnya dan sekarang dibagi dengan eomma barunya. Dia hanya anak-anak. Ditinggal eommanya dengan cara yang menyakitkan. Ingin memeluk appanya mencari perlindungan dari ketakutannya. Sayang sang appa berubah total. Menatapnya penuh kebencian. Harapannya dialihkan pada orang baru. Eomma barunya mungkin akan bisa menyayanginya.

"Kyuhyunie."

Kyuhyun berkedip. Dia tidak sadar seseorang telah ada dihadapannya. Masih di posisinya Kyuhyun menengadahkan kepala, melihat siapa yang memanggilnya. Wanita itu tersnyum lebar kemudian merendahkan diri hingga sejajar dengan Kyuhyun. "Appa bilang Kyunie tidak enak badan, jadi Kyunie tidak datang?" kata Hera lembut dan perhatian. Tangan kanannya sudah beralih menyentuh kening Kyuhyun. Merasakan perbedaan suhu bocah manis dihadapannya.

"Kyunie tidak panas. Kyunie oke?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk seraya tersenyum senang. Dia suka Hera. Sejak awal bertemu bersikap baik dan lembut padanya.

Hera balas tersenyum. Mengusap kepala Kyuhyun. Memperhatikan bocah dihadapannya yang nampak menggemaskan dengan atribut musim dingin. Hera menoleh ke belakang. Mencari suaminya yang tadi mengobrol dengan para tamu. Hera saja yang pergi tanpa bicara saat melihat sosok kecil mengintip di balik pintu gedung. Menyadari bahwa itu adalah anak suaminya tanpa berfikir lagi Hera pergi menghampiri.

"Kyuhyunie ikut masuk." ajak Hera, tangannya menggamit tangan kecil Kyuhyun. Namun Kyuhyun bergeming. Menatap Hera ragu. "Wae?" tanya Hera merasa Kyuhyun bertahan di posisinya.

Kyuhyun menunduk. Dia ingin masuk tapi disana ada appanya. Dia masih ingat larangan ayahnya. "Kyunie mau pulang."

Hera mengernyit heran. "Nanti pulang sama-sama. Eomma Hera juga akan pulang ke rumah Kyunie bersama Henry. Kita pulang ramai-ramai, ne?"

"Nanti appa marah. Kyunie nakal tidak menurut pada appa. Kyunie ketahuan."

Hera mengernyit bingung. Namun kemudian dia seolah memahami. Bukan hal baru bagi Hera mendapati hal semacam ini. Young Woon tidak bersikap baik pada Kyuhyun. Bahkan dulu enggan mengenalkan Kyuhyun padanya seandainya bukan dia sendiri yang memergoki ada seorang anak kecil di rumah calon suaminya.

Menekan perasaan marah yang tiba-tiba muncul Hera mengukir senyum. "Appa sedang bahagia, tidak mungkin marah." Hera ragu dengan ucapannya sendiri. Namun membiarkan Kyuhyun pulang sendiri dia khawatir. Meskipun dia menduga Kyuhyun juga sendirian datang ke tempat ini. Dia tahu Young Woon berbohong Kyuhyun sakit. Lelaki itu hanya tidak ingin melihat Kyuhyun di pestanya. Sampai sekarang Hera tidak mengerti kenapa sikap Young Woon seperti itu? Padahal pada Henry putra Hera, Young Woon memperlakukannya dengan baik.

Hera memandang Kyuhyun. "Kyunie tidak mau bertemu Henry?"

Kyuhyun ingin. Tapi, "Appa…." cicit Kyuhyun enggan bergerak.

Hera tersenyum miris. Young Woon sangat keras pada Kyuhyun. Bahkan menurutnya cenderung berlebihan. Menghela nafas Hera pun memutuskan. Dia memanggil seseorang yang dia kenal dari keluarganya, meminta tolong untuk mengantarkan Kyuhyun pulang ke rumah. Dia melakukannya diam-diam. Menghindari dipergoki Young Woon. Dia juga tidak ingin lelaki yang dia cintai itu memarahi Kyuhyun di depan umum. Sangat tidak bagus untuk perkembangan mental Kyuhyun. Tidak sulit membujuk Kyuhyun yang memang dasarnya seorang anak yang penurut.

0o0o0o0o0

Mereka menjadi keluarga bahagia. Seharusnya, jika itu hanya Young Woon, Hera dan Henry. Tanpa Kyuhyun. Young Woon menjadi seorang ayah yang sangat baik, penyayang dan ramah pada Henry. Namun kemudian sikapnya akan berubah terbalik jika menghadapi Kyuhyun. Nada bicaranya tidak pernah leembut, terkesan dingin dan matanya selalu melebar penuh amarah dan kebencian.

Seperti hari ini. Hera terpaku melihat Young Woon membentak Kyuhyun cuma-cuma. Dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu saat Young Woon lebih dulu tersulut emosi karena Kyuhyun tidak sengaja memecahkan gelas.

"Hentikan Young Woon! Kau menakuti anakmu!" Hera menarik Kyuhyun merapat padanya. Bisa dirasakan tubuh Kyuhyun bergetar. Anak itu memeluk pinggangnya dengan erat.

"Jangan menghalangiku Hera! Dia anak nakal, aku harus mendidiknya!"

"Itu bukan mendidik! Kau melampiaskan kemarahanmu! Itu hanya gelas! Dan kau memarahinya hanya karena itu?! Sakit dan perasaan Kyuhyun tidak lebih berharga dari sebuah gelas, begitu?!"

Young Woon mengatupkan rahangnya rapat. Memandang Hera dengan nafas naik turun dengan cepat. Amarahnya belum reda tapi dia juga tidak ingin menyakiti Hera. Dia tidak ingin bertengkar. Maka dengan melempar pandang menggertak pada Kyuhyun, Young Woon berbalik. Naik ke atas dan menghilang di dalam kamar.

Hera menghembuskan nafas prihatin. Semakin hari dia semakin tahu bagaimana bengisnya Young Woon pada Kyuhyun. Dia sangat terkejut saat pertama kali dia mendengar Young Woon membentak Kyuhyun. Benar-benar bukan sosok seorang ayah. Seperti orang lain. Dia tidak menyangka Young Woon bisa berbuat seperti itu.

"Maafkan Kyunie, eomma. Kyunie tidak sengaja." cicit Kyuhyun di sela sesenggukannya.

Hera memandangnya lembut. Tangannya mengusap kepala Kyuhyun menenangkan. "Gweanchana? Apa kau terluka?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Mengusap air matanya yang terus mengalir dan menunjukkan kakinya yang terluka terkena pecahan gelas. Perih tapi hatinya jauh lebih sakit. Dia masih tidak mengerti kenapa ayahnya begitu banyak berubah. Hera membantu membersihkan wajahnya yang penuh air mata. "Sudah, ne jangan menangis. Ayo, eomma obati lukamu."

Kyuhun didudukkan di kursi dapur. Hera mengambil kotak obat. Membersihkan darahnya, mengolesinya dengan obat merah dan ditutup dengan plester luka. Selesai.

"Cha, sudah selesai." Hera tersenyum mengusap kepala Kyuhyun. Henry muncul entah dari mana dan menghampiri mereka.

"Eoh? Kyu hyung kenapa?" tanya Henry. Telunjuknya hampir menyentuh luka Kyuhyun namun segera ditahan Hera.

"Jangan sentuh, Henry-ah. Kaki Kyu hyung sedang sakit. Tangan Henry kotor?" Hera memperhatikan keseluruhan badan Henry. Kemudian berdecak mengetahui putranya dalam keadaan kotor. "Kau bermain lumpur? Uh, sangat kotor. Cepat pergi mandi." lalu pada Kyuhyun. "Kyu juga mandi. Eomma akan siapkan makan malam."

Henry manyun. Kyuhyun beranjak dari kursi dan mengulurkan tangan pada Henry. "Henry mandi sama hyung, ne?"

Henry mengangguk antusias. Menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun dan berjalan bersama. "Hyung nanti bantu Henry mengerjakan PR, ne? PR nya sulit sekali."

"Euhm." angguk Kyuhyun ceria.

Hera tersenyum melihat kedekatan kedua putranya. Bersyukur Henry bisa menjadi teman dan dekat dengan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun juga menerima Henry dengan baik.

0o0o0o0o0

"Appa pulang! Henry lihat apa yang appa bawa untukmu, chagi!"

Henry yang sedang menonton kartun dengan Kyuhyun segera melompat berdiri, berlari menuju sang appa. Kyuhyun mengikuti dengan langkah pelan. Henry sampai didepan Young Woon yang langsung mengangkat tubuhnya seraya meletakkan semua bawaannya diatas meja. Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil. Dia senang saat melihat sang appa tersenyum seperti itu, meskipun bukan untuknya, dia bersyukur dia masih bisa melihat senyum hangat appanya.

Hera muncul dari dapur dan menghampiri mereka. Menyambut suaminya yang pulang dari luar kota. "Kau pulang lebih cepat?" Hera merangkul bahu Kyuhyun mengajaknya lebih mendekat.

"Pekerjaan disana selesai lebih awal, jadi aku bisa segera pulang." Jawab Young Woon menurunkan Henry. Beralih merangkul Hera, mengecup puncak kepalanya dengan sayang. Rindu juga tiga hari berada diluar kota. Young Woon melepas rangkulannya dan beralih kepada anak-anak. Tidak sengaja matanya melihat Kyuhyun yang berharap diberi pelukan juga. Namun wajahnya langsung berubah masam. Dia berdecak dan memilih tidak peduli.

"Henry-ah, bukalah itu. Ada banyak makanan dan mainan untukmu." kata Young Woon mengabaikan Kyuhyun. Henry melonjak senang. Dia segera berbalik pada bungkusan-bungkusan diatas meja. "Woaaaa! Kyu hyung lihat ini kereeen!" Henry mengeluarkan pistol-pistolan dan mobil remote dari kardus, menunjukkannya pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun ikut berbinar melihat mainan-mainan tersebut. Dia sudah lama tidak bermain, semua barang mainannya lenyap entah kemana. Henry menyodorkan mobil remote pada sang hyung. Kyuhyun menjulurkan tangan siap menerima mainan tersebut, namun sebuah tangan lebih besar lebih dulu mengambilnya. Kyuhyun memandang kecewa pada si pelaku serobot yang rupanya adalah sang appa.

Young Woon merendahkan tubuhnya seraya menimang mobil-mobilan didepan wajah Henry dan Kyuhyun, namun fokusnya hanya pada Henry. "Henry-ah, semua mainan ini untukmu. Kau tidak boleh membaginya pada yang lain. Mengerti?" Young Woon berkata lembut.

Henry yang masih polos menatap appanya dengan bingung, kemudian menatap Kyuhyun. "Kyu hyung dapat apa, appa?" tanya Henry lugu.

Hera buru-buru menyahut sebelum Young Woon menjawab. "Kau boleh membaginya, Henry. Kalian hanya berdua, bermain dengan adil dan akur, ne." tanpa memperhatikan Young Woon yang menatap tajam dirinya, Hera segera menarik Henry dan Kyuhyun, tidak lupa juga mengambil mobil-mobilan di tangan suaminya dan diberikannya pada Kyuhyun. "Pergilah. Bermain di halaman."

"Ne, eomma! Ayo, Kyu hyung!" Henry menarik Kyuhyun dengan ceria, tidak memahami situasi dan kondisi seperi apa yang sedang terjadi.

Young Woon menegakkan tubuh. Hera sibuk membereskan oleh-oleh lain berupa kue-kue kering, serta bekas bungkus-bungkus mainan tadi. Hera tahu Young Woon sedang menatapnya dengan tajam, namun dia berusaha mengabaikan hal tersebut. Hera ke belakang, menyimpan kue kering di dalam kulkas dan membuang bungkus yang tak terpakai ke tempat sampah. Kemudian kembali ke depan dengan segelas minuman dingin. "Minumlah, kau akan lebih tenang." kata Hera menyodorkan minuman tersebut.

Young Woon mengambil minuman itu namun bukan diminum melainkan ditaruhnya di meja. "Sampai kapan kau akan membela anak itu? Aku ini tidak menyukainya! Bagiku tidak ada anak lain di rumah ini, selain Henry. Hanya Henry anakku!"

Hera mendengus lelah. "Kau juga mau sampai kapan menuruti emosimu itu? Sejak awal anakmu adalah Kyuhyun. Aku berterima kasih karena kau menerima dan menyayangi Henry dengan sangat baik. Tapi bisakah kau bersikap adil? Jangan buat ada jarak diantara mereka. Jangan ciptakan kecemburuan yang nantinya bisa menjadikan permusuhan! Aku tidak suka situasi dimana kau selalu menyisihkan Kyuhyun seolah dia tidak ada. Itu sangat menyakitkan untuknya."

Young Woon berdiri, berhadapan dengan Hera. "Atas dasar apa aku harus melakukannya? Cih, anak? Dari mananya aku harus menganggap anak sial itu sebagai anakku? Anak tiriku lebih baik dari pada dia!"

Hera masih ingin menyahut, masih ingin mendebat namun Young woon segera pergi dengan emosinya. Hera menghela nafas panjang. Mengambil kembali minuman tadi dan membawanya ke dapur.

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari ada seorang anak yang berdiri di balik pintu rumah. Anak itu berdiri mematung mendengar perdebatan kedua orang tuanya. Dia tidak begitu mengerti pembicaraan itu namun hatinya sangat sakit mendengar kalimat appanya di akhir.

"Kyu hyung, cepatlah! Aku tidak sabar memainkan mobil-mobilan ini!" seru Henry dihalaman rumah. Kyuhyun melempar senyum pada Henry sebelum memasuki rumah seperti niatan awal. Mencari buku panduan untuk memainkan mobil-mobilan baru Henry yang pasti ada di dalam dus mainan tadi.

0o0o0o00o0

"Kyu!" panggil Changmin. Changmin menghentikan sepedanya di dekat Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum menyambut teman di jalannya. Changmin teman pertama Kyuhyun. Pertama kali bertemu saat dirinya yang seorang diri pergi menuju gereja saat pernikahan sang ayah. Mungkin karena kasihan melihat dirinya yang hanya mengenakan kaos tipis dan sendal rumahan di cuaca dingin Changmin meminjamkan semua atribut musim dinginnya kepada Kyuhyun. Jadi dia merasakan hangat hingga sampai gereja. Ternyata mereka bertemu di kemudian hari saat berangkat sekolah.

Bertemu di jalan, dan berteman di jalan juga. Maksudnya mereka hanya terlihat bersama saat di jalan pergi dan pulang sekolah. Changmin ada di sekolah lain berbeda dengan Kyuhyun yang satu sekolahan dengan Henry. Kyuhyun jarang keluar rumah kecuali Henry juga keluar rumah, itupun masih sangat jarang. Jadi, Changmin cukup kesulitan mengajaknya bermain. Apalagi rumah mereka berbeda kompleks.

"Ayo, kubonceng." ajak Changmin yang dibalas gelengan oleh Kyuhyun. "Wae? Kau lebih cepat sampai kalau kubonceng."

Kyuhyun menunjuk ke depan pada segerombolan anak yang berseragam sama dengan Kyuhyun. Changmin mengikuti arah tunjuk Kyuhyun dan mengangguk paham. Di gerombolan itu ada Henry, yang Changmin tahu Henry adalah adik Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun seorang hyung yang baik, makanya dia tidak akan mau dibonceng Changmin selagi Henry berjalan kaki ke sekolah. Kyuhyun hanya memastikan adiknya baik-baik saja saat di jalan. Pergi dan pulang dalam keadaan selamat.

"Kenapa kau ikut berjalan juga? Sekolahmu lebih jauh, tidak takut telat?" heran Kyuhyun pada Changmin yang justru menuntun sepedanya dan berjalan disampingnya.

Changmin mendesah. "Sebenarnya aku malas sekali ke sekolah. Sekolahku sangat membosankan."

Kyuhyun mengernyit heran. "Seperti apa?"

Changmin menggeleng. "Yang jelas disana sangat membosankan!"

"Kenapa masih pergi ke sekolah?"

Changmin menyengir lebar. "Aku lebih malas berada di rumah mendengar ocehan ahjuma (bibi pembantu). Lagi pula kalau tidak pergi ke sekolah aku tidak bertemu denganmu. Aku jadi merindukanmu. Hehehe."

Kyuhyun terkekeh juga. "Changmin, kau lucu. Kenapa kau akan merindukanku?"

"Karena kau temanku."

Kyuhyun melebarkan senyumnya. Mereka berjalan tanpa mengobrol lagi. Changmin dengan tenang menuntun sepedanya sambil mengoceh soal bola dan hal-hal lain. Sesekali Kyuhyun akan menyahuti sambil tidak melepaskan pandangannya pada Henry yang berjalan beberapa langkah di depan bersama teman-temannya.

0o0o0o0o0

Malam itu Hera menyambut suami yang memang ditunggu kedatangannya. Young Woon sendiri merasa heran. Biasanya kalau dia pulang larut malam Hera sudah tidur. Namun sekarang seolah istrinya sengaja. Bahkan sikapnya pun sedikit dingin. Hera menyambutnya tanpa banyak bicara, seolah menyimpan atau menahan sesuatu untuk dibicarakan. Keduanya memasuki kamar. Young Woon mengganti pakaian, Hera mengambil baju kotor Young Woon dan meletakkannya ke tempat cucian. Kemudian kembali ke kamar dengan membawa secangkir teh.

Hera duduk di kursi rias sambil menunggu Young Woon meletakkan cangkir teh yang sudah kosong di nakas samping tempat tidur. "Kau kenapa, Hera?" tanya Young Woon yang sudah tidak sabar melihat gelagat istrinya.

Hera mengambil secarik amplop dan memberikannya pada Young Woon. Young Woon membuka amplop tersebut. Hera menunggu namun melihat ekspresi suaminya yang biasa-biasa saja bahkan mencampakkan amplop itu seolah tidak penting, dia mulai tidak tahan untuk diam.

Hera membuang nafas berat. "Aku mendapat pemberiahuan sekaligus surat tagihan pelunasan uang sekolah Kyuhyun. Kau tidak merasa harus menjelaskan sesuatu?"

"Apa yang harus kujelaskan?"

Hera menatap suaminya tidak mengerti dengan tanggapannya. "Kau membayar lunas uang sekolah Henry, tapi menunggak uang sekolah Kyuhyun? Kau kesulitan uang?"

"Tidak, Hera." jawab Young Woon. "Aku hanya merasa kenapa itu harus menjadi tanggunganku? Apa peduliku dengan sekolahnya? Aku sudah lama menyuruhnya untuk berhenti sekolah. Tapi dia tidak menurut."

Hera mengernyit. "Kau memang tidak ingin membayar sekolahnya. Begitu?"

"Hentikan, Hera! Kenapa kita selalu mempermasalahkan hal yang sama? Kenapa selalu anak itu?! Kau bukan ibunya jadi berhenti peduli padanya!"

"Dia sudah jadi anakku. Tanggung jawabku juga!" balas Hera tidak mau kalah. "Cukup Young Woon! Kenapa kau selalu bersikap seperti ini? Kyuhyun anakmu kenapa memperlakukannya seperti itu? Kesalahan apa dia perbuat sampai kau sekejam ini padanya?"

"Salahnya karena dilahirkan!" Seru Young Woon tanpa menahan volumenya. "Salahnya karena dia ada dan tumbuh di rahim istriku! Karena dia, istriku depresi dan bunuh diri! Semua karena dia! Sudah cukup tujuh tahun aku hidup dalam kebohongan! Cih, menyayanginya? Aku bahkan jijik, sangat jijik mengingat aku pernah menyayanginya! Kutimang dia sebagai anak! Anak yang kuidamkan! Anak kebanggaanku! Tapi semuanya palsu! Aku membesarkan si pembawa sial! Aku kehilangan semuanya karena dia! Dan kau tanya kesalahan apa? Kesalahannya karena bersikeras untuk hidup! Dia selamat dalam kejadian itu dan sekarang menjadi benalu di rumahku!"

Hera menggeleng tidak percaya. Semarah itukah. Sebenci itukah? Dia sudah mendengar ceritanya bagaimana Youjin meninggal. Kuhyun ada didalamnya. Menjadi korban. Tapi bagaimana Young Woon bisa geap mata dan hatinya menyalahkan Kyuhyun? Hera memalingkan wajah ke arah lain. Air matanya mengalir, dia mengusapnya dengan cepat. Keadaan membisu untuk beberapa waktu hingga keduanya tenang.

"Bukan salahnya." kata Hera pelan. "Tidak masuk akal kau menyalahkan Kyuhyun atas kematian istrimu! Kau tahu sendiri Youjin memang tidak waras,"

"HERA!" raung Young Woon mendengar kalimat itu. Dia mencengkeram bahu Hera dengan kuat, menekankan pada dirinya akan kesalahannya.

"Young Woon, sakit!"

"Jangan sebut Youjin seperti itu. Dia tidak akan seperti itu jika bukan karena Kyuhyun. Ini semua salahnya." desis Young Woon. Dia melepas Hera begitu sadar kekasarannya. Ini yang dia takutkan. Dia masih labil,meski sudah lama berlalu. Tapi perasaannya masih kuat pada Youjin dan masih cukup sensitif dengan keberadaan Kyuhyun.

Hera menatap Young woon. "Sesukamu jika tetap bersikukuh dengan sikapmu. Tapi jangan halangi aku untuk melakukan apa yang menurutku benar."

"Hera, bagaimana bisa kau melakukan ini padaku?"

Young woon menggeram. Kenapa Hera begitu sulit mengerti? Kyuhyun adalah sumber penderitaannya. Setelah kematian Youjin dia tidak ingin peduli lagi dengan anak itu. Kyuhyun diusir karena Young woon tidak sudi mengurusnya lagi. Namun Kyuhyun sangat keras kepala. Diusir berkali-kali, berkali-kali itu pula Kyuhyun kembali ke depan pintu rumahnya. Hingga dengan sangat terpaksa membiarkannya memasuki rumah. Tentu saja dengan konsekuensi dibenci dan diabaikan Young Woon. Statusnya sebagai anak bagi Young Woon hanya karena nama Kyuhyun terlanjur tercantum di kartu keluarga. Hanya sebatas tinta di atas kertas yang bahkan mudah pudar oleh udara, air dan waktu. Semudah itu pula kasih sayangnya menjelma menjadi kebencian. Kenyataan yang menorehkan luka begitu dalam dan sangat menyakitkan.

"Kau seperti tidak punya otak, Young Woon. Menyalahkan anak yang tidak tahu apa-apa. Dia masih sangat kecil untuk bisa mengerti penderitaanmu. Seharusnya kau lebih tegar dengan persoalanmu bukan sebaliknya melampiaskan semuanya kepada anakmu. Dia masih begitu lugu dan tidak tahu apa-apa. Apa pantas kau melimpahkan semua padanya?"

Young Woon menggeram marah. "Terserah maumu, Hera! Urus saja jika kau menginginkannya! Aku tidak peduli dan tidak akan menyumbangkan apapun padanya!" dengan itu Young Woon keluar kamar. Pintu dibantingnya cukup keras. Hera hanya mampu menghela nafas pasrah. Cukup putus asa untuk memberi pengertian pada Young Woon. Dia bisa memahami Young Woon tapi tidak bisa menerima perlakukannya terhadap Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun masih terlalu dini untuk memahami persoalan orang tuanya. Namun sakit di dalam hati Kyuhyun tidak memandang usia. Tidak mengerti namun merasakan sakit.

0o0o0o0o0

Kyuhyun mengeratkan lingkaran tangan di kedua kakinya. Memeluknya erat menempel ke tubuhnya. Suara berisik di balik dinding mereda disusul dengan suara bantingan pintu. Dia bisa menebak ulah siapa itu. Appanya akan memilih menghindar namun dengan kemarahan. Dia selalu merasa tidak nyaman dengan keadaan itu. Pertengkaran mereka selalu menimbulkan perasaan bersalah padanya. Dia tahu perdebatan hingga percekcokan mulut kedua orang tuanya adalah karena dirinya. Hanya tentang dirinya.

Kyuhyun memandangi kedua pergelagannya. Bekas sayatan yang begitu kentara menghiasi kedua tangannya. Tidak bagus. Hanya menimbulkan perasaan sakit. Fantasi semu yang menggerogoti hati dan memberikan tekanan pada mentalnya.

Kyuhyun beralih ke ranjang. Memastikan Henry yang sudah tidur tidak terganggu. Lega melihat Henry masih nyenyak dalam tidurnya, diapun beralih ke sebelah yang kosong untuk kembali merebahkan diri.

Eomma, kenapa aku bertahan?

Kenapa Tuhan menyelamatkanku dan membawamu pergi?

Tidakkah kau kecewa, aku yang ingin kau bawa masih tertinggal disini.

Eomma, aku rindu.

Kembalilah dan bawa aku.

Aku menyukai Henry dan eomma Hera, sungguh.

Tapi appa tidak sebaik dulu.

Aku merasa tidak nyaman di sekitarnya.

Aku dibenci appa.

Tapi aku menyayanginya.

Tapi aku juga tidak ingin appa marah-marah terus.

Dia lebih menyayangi Henry dan menyebutku anak sial.

Eomma, kenapa kau meninggalkanku?

TBC

Friday, March 4, 2016

7:47 PM

Sunday, October 16, 2016

2:48 PM

Sima Yu'I

(SY'I)


	13. Bonus 3

BONUS 3

Hari minggu Young woon berencana membawa keluarga kecilnya untuk berlibur ke pantai. Sejak pagi Hera sudah sibuk menyiapkan bekal untuk di bawa suami dan putranya. Sedangkan Young woon mengurus Henry. Hera memutuskan tidak pergi karena Kyuhyun tidak ikut. Young woon sengaja tidak mengajaknya. Mengetahui itu diapun memutuskan untuk tidak ikut juga. Hera khawatir dengan Kyuhyun yang akan sendirian di rumah.

Kyuhyun berdiri di pintu menyaksikan bagaimana appanya memakaikan baju pada Henry sambil bercanda. Membicarakan tentang apa yang akan mereka lakukan di pantai nanti. Hingga Young Woon menggoda Henry dan tertawa bersama. Kyuhyun menunduk sedih. Dia jadi ingat bagaimana dulu appanya juga melakukan hal yang sama padanya. Dulu ketika Young Woon masih mnyayanginya dan eomma Youjin masih hidup. Itu adalah saat yang sangat dirindukan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun memutuskan pergi menghampiri eomma Hera di dapur.

"Eomma, ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanya Kyuhyun menyembunyikan sedihnya.

Hera tersenyum pada Kyuhyun dengan kedua tangan yang masih sibuk menata bekal. "Tidak. Ini sudah selesai." dua bekal sudah siap. Hera memasukkannya ke dalam tas kain.

Young Woon menggandeng Henry menuruni tangga. Keduanya nampak berpakaian bagus. Henry berceloteh tidak berhenti. Hera diikuti Kyuhyun membawa bekal ke meja ruang tamu. Hera menghampiri Henry, merapikan sedikit bajunya kemudian mencubit gemas pipi moci sang putra.

"Henry jangan nakal, ne." pesannya.

"Kau yakin tidak ikut?" tanya Young Woon menyayangkan liburan tanpa sang istri. Hera menegakkan diri beralih menatap suaminya.

"Jaga saja Henry dan bersenang-senanglah. Kami juga akan bersenang-senang, iya kan Kyunie?" Hera merangkul Kyuhyun dengan sayang. Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis. Young Woon berdecak kesal.

"Terserahlah. Apapun yang kukatakan kau tidak akan mendengarnya." Young Woon mengangkat Henry di lengannya kemudian keluar. Hera mengikutiya keluar dengan membawa bekal. Kyuhyun ikut keluar namun hanya sampai teras menyaksikan keluarganya.

Hera memasukkan bekal di kursi belakang. Kemudian mencium kening Henry. Young Woon memeluk istrinya dan mendaratkan kecupan ringan di pipi. Setelah ritual tersebut Young Woon dan Henry masuk ke dalam mobil. Hera menunggu hingga mobil melaju meninggalkan halaman lalu berbalik menuju rumah. Dia menghampiri Kyuhyun yang masih berdiri disana.

"Nah, Kyunie kita juga harus bersiap."

Kyunyun memiringkan kepalanya, menatap Hera. "Bersiap untuk apa?"

Hera mencubit pipi Kyuhyun gemas. "Jalan-jalan!"

"Tapi eomma, Kyu janji bermain dengan Changmin."

Hera berfikir mengingat siapa Changmin. Changmin memang tidak pernah datang ke rumah. Tapi Kyuhyun pernah bercerita tentang Changmin pada Hera. "Oh. Changmin yang itu! Temanmu di jalan itu?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk senang Hera mengingatnya. "Bolehkah?" binar Kyuhyun penuh harap.

"Jadi kita batal jalan-jalan." keluh sang eomma. Kyuhyun menunduk bersalah. Hera tersenyum. Tangannya mengusap kepala Kyuhyun. "Jangan bersedih. Kyunie boleh pergi."

"Jeongmal?" Kyuhyun tersenyum senang.

Hera mengangguk. "Jadi kalian akan bermain dimana?"

Kyuhyun kembali murung. "Di taman kompleks. Boleh, eomma?"

"Tentu saja boleh, sayang. Changmin menjemput atau kau pergi sendiri?"

"Changmin jemput pakai sepeda." jawab Kyuhyun.

"Kalau begitu Kyunie sarapan dulu sama eomma." Hera menggandeng tangan Kyuhyun masuk rumah. Pintu dibiarkan terbuka.

Kyuhyun senang Hera memberinya ijin. Dia jarang keluar rumah. Karena Young Woon tidak suka. Lagipula dia harus menemani Henry. Dan karena hari ini Henry pergi bersama Young Woon Hera memberinya ijin untuk bermain di luar cukup lama.

"Ingat, ya. Jangan pulang kesorean. Sudah ada di rumah sebelum appa pulang." bukan apa-apa, hanya takut kalau Young Woon akan memarahi Kyuhyun jika tahu anak itu bermain di luar. Hera juga membekali Kyuhyun dengan uang jajan dan sekotak sandwich. Changmin sudah menunggu di depan pagar dengan sepedanya. Kyuhyun pergi setelah menerima bekal dan berpamitan.

Hera memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang tersenyum lebar menghampiri temannya. Jarang-jarang Hera bisa melihat bocah itu tersenyum selebar itu. Saat bersama Henry senyumnya berbeda. Kyuhyun akan bersikap dewasa saat bersama Henry, menempatkan diri sebagai seorang hyung. Menjaga dan melindungi Henry, tersenyumpun terkesan sebagai senyum dewasa. Hera bersyukur tapi rasa miris di hatiya juga tidak bisa hilang. Kyuhyun masih terlalu muda untuk mengalami semua ini. Entah kapan Young Woon akan berhenti menyalahkan Kyuhyun dan menyayanginya.

Padahal ingin jalan-jalan dengan Kyuhyun hari ini. Tapi ya sudahlah. Sebagai gantinya Hera membersihkan rumah dan memilah barang-barang. Hera memilah berkas-berkas milik suaminya. Berkas penting akan disimpannya di tempat seharusnya dan yang dirasanya sudah tidak ada gunanya akan disimpannya di gudang belakang. Saat itulah Hera menemukan kehidupan masa lalu suaminya.

Hera membawa kertas-kertas tidak terpakai untuk disimpannya di gudang. Disana dia menemukan buku album foto bekas terbakar di tepiannya. Menurut Young Woon semua benda yang berhubungan dengan masa lalu telah dimusnahkannya. Semua benda pribadi milik Youjin hingga foto-foto keluarga kecil Young Woon telah dibakar tanpa sisa. Tapi rupanya masih ada sebuah album yang diselamatkan. Entah siapa yang melakukannya dan menyimpannya di dalam gudang, di pojok yang tersembunyi.

Hera berhenti di lembaran dimana beberapa foto keluarga yang berisi Young Woon, Youjin dan Kyuhyun. Hera takjub dengan foto tersebut. Young Woon nampak sangat hangat dengan Kyuhyun berada di pangkuan dan satu lengannya merangkul Youjin. Senyumnya lebar dan sarat akan kebahagiaan padahal Youjin di sebelahnya hanya diam mematung dengan sorot kelam. Hera mengusap wajah suaminya lalu beralih pada wajah Kyuhyun yang nampak menggemaskan, memeluk boneka t-rax berwarna coklat tanah, lengan kekar Young Woon melingkari perutnya.

"Kalian pernah sangat bahagia." monolog Hera dengan hati miris. Teringat bagaimana sikap Young Woon selama ini pada Kyuhyun. Pernah dia bertanya pada Kyuhyun apakah dia membenci sang appa. Kyuhyun menggeleng dan mengatakan bahwa appanya sangat menyayanginya. Tapi sampai kapan pemikiran seperti itu akan bertahan? Akankah kelak Kyuhyun akan berbalik membenci appanya?

Hera menghela nafas dalam, menutup album dan menyimpannya kembali di sudut yang tak terlihat. Membiarkannya disana untuk seseorang yang sengaja meletakkannya disana seolah benda itu adalah sebuah rahasia.

o0o0o0o

Kyuhyun turun dari boncengan Changmin.

"Lain kali kita main lagi, Kyunie!"

"Tidak tahu. Jika appa pergi seharian aku baru bisa bermain keluar."

Changmin manyun. "Appamu tidak asyik!"

Kyuhyun terkekeh kecil. "Aku masuk, ne." pamit Kyuhyun yang diangguki Changmin.

Kyuhyun melambaikan tangan pada Changmin sebelum kembali melangkahkan kaki masuk ke dalam rumah. "Aku pulang!"

Tidak ada yang membalas salam Kyuhyun. Rumah terlihat sepi padahal pintunya tidak dikunci. Kyuhyun berjalan berkeliling ruangan mencari Hera. Namun eommanya tidak nampak dimanapun. Dia teringat dengan gudang belakang rumah jadi dia memutuskan untuk mendatangi tempat itu.

"Eomma!" Kyuhyun memanggil di depan pintu gudang yang terbuka sedikit. Dia yakin eommanya ada di dalam.

Hera yang baru berdiri dari menyimpan album foto yang dia temukan mendengar panggilan Kyuhyun di luar. Buru-buru dia berjalan keluar.

"Eomma sedang apa?" tanya Kyuhyun menyambut kemunculan Hera.

"Eomma menyimpan kertas-kertas bekas di dalam. Kau sudah pulang?" Hera melihat jam di pergelangan tangannya. Pukul 15. "Aigo sudah selama ini rupanya." Hera terkejut sendiri melihat berapa banyak waktu yang dia habiskan untuk membersihkan rumah. "Ayo masuk rumah. Eomma sudah selesai disini."

Hera memutar balik Kyuhyun dan menggiringnya masuk ke dalam rumah utama. Dalam perjalanan yang tidak begitu jauh Hera menanyakan apa saja yang dilakukan putranya itu seharian ini bersama temannya Changmin. Kemudian Kyuhyun menceritan apa saja yang dilakukannya hari ini. Mereka bermain bola dengan anak-anak kompleks lainnya. Saat siang makan sandwich bersama Changmin kemudian bersepeda keliling lalu pulang.

Hera mendengarkan cerita Kyuhyun sambil membuat dua gelas jus jeruk.

"Kau senang?" Hera memberikan jus pada Kyuhyun.

"Sangat senang!" jawab Kyuhyun antusias. Dia meminum jusnya hingga tandas. Hera berdecak dan tersenyum melihat Kyuhyun menghabiskan jusnya dengan cepat. Hera sendiri meminum jusnya dengan pelan.

Kyuhyun pergi ke kamarnya untuk mandi begitu juga dengan Hera yang baru merasakan lelahnya bekerja seharian hingga lupa waktu. Hera menghabiskan jusnya dan meletakkan gelas bekasnya juga bekas Kyuhyun di tempat cucian, berniat langsung mencucinya. Namun suara telepon rumah terdengar menginterupsi kegiatannya. Hera menunda cuciannya, mengeringkan tangan dan segera menghampiri telepon.

"Hallo?"

Hera menunggu suara di seberang. Mendengarkan tanpa banyak bicara. Ekspresinya langsung berubah syok. Dia menggenggam telepon dengan erat.

Kyuhyun turun dengan keadaan sudah segar dan berganti pakaian. Dia melihat Hera masih menerima telepon. Kyuhyun tidak menghampiri Hera dan memilih duduk menunggu di ruang TV. Hera menutup telepon dan buru-buru berlari menaiki tangga. Kyuhyun hanya memperhatikan bagaimana ibunya berusaha menaiki tangga dengan cepat, memasuki kamar dan kembali dengan kardigan cream dan dompet di tangannya. Kyuhyun segera berdiri saat Hera sampai di anak tangga terakhir.

"Eomma, kenapa?"

Hera berhenti. Menatap Kyuhyun yang sejenak dia lupakan. Hera nampak linglung melihat pintu dan Kyuhyun bergantian. Kyuhyun mendekat, memegang tangan Hera. "Eomma akan pergi kemana?" tanya Kyuhyun melihat Hera yang bersikap aneh. Perasaannya jadi tidak enak.

Hera menarik tangannya, meletakkannya di kepala Kyuhyun. "Kyu, jaga rumah, ne? Eomma pergi sebentar." kata Hera sedikit gagu. Dia menepuk bahu Kyuhyun sekilas dan melangkah lebar ke pintu.

Kyuhyun menatap pintu rumah yang sudah ditutup. Dia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi sepertinya buruk. Hera nampak sangat kacau. Sendirian di rumah, Kyuhyun kembali ke sofa yang diduduki semula. Tidak melakukan apapun. Beberapa saat dia bertahan disana. Di menit ke sepuluh dia beranjak. Mengunci pintu depan dan pergi ke kamarnya.

Kyuhyun merebahkan diri di ranjang yang dibaginya dengan Henry. Ranjang berukuran kecil untuk anak-anak. Bocah delapan tahun itu tersenyum mengusap bantal bagian Henry, disisi kanan dekat meja belajar, bantal biru yang sering digunakannya dulu. Dia senang berbagi segalanya. Namun tak luput merasa sakit saat kasih sayang sang ayah terlimpah ruah kepada Henry.

Kejadian mengerikan itu telah merenggut nyawa sang eomma dan hampir pula mengambil nyawanya. Beruntung dia selamat. Namun semua telah berubah begitu dia sadar. Kasih sayang Young Woon telah berganti dengan kemarahan. Kyuhyun kecil menyalahkan dirinya yang tidak bisa menjaga sang eomma seperti pesan appanya. Dia membiarkan eommanya memegang benda tajam dan bermain dengan benda tersebut. Menyayat kedua tangan Kyuhyun juga menusuk diri sendiri. Begitulah dia pikir kenapa sang appa sangat berubah.

Kyuhyun memiringkan badan ke kiri, menghadap tembok berlapis kertas motif beruang. Dalam diam pikirannya melayang. Wajah sang ibu kandung berbayang dimatanya. Menciptakan senyum dan bibir ranum itu bergerak. Perlahan mengucap sedih.

"Eomma, mianhe. Kyunie tidak bisa menjaga eomma, juga tidak bisa membantu eomma untuk menebus dosa pada appa. Bahkan appa menjadi sangat marah."

Kemudian Kyuhyun menceritakan banyak hal pada sang eomma dalam bayangannya. Tentang perasaannya, bagaimana harinya, tentang eomma Hera yang baik, Henry yang manis dan appa. Kyuhyun akan bercerita tanpa terlewatkan hingga tertidur tanpa sadar. Tidak setiap hari dia lakukan. Hanya saat tidak ada Henry di kamar ini atau saat rumah sangat sepi seperti sekarang.

Si polos Kyuhyun yang belum memahami banyak hal. Masih berfikir kemarahan sang ayah disebabkan kelalaiannya menjaga sang eomma. Si polos yang malang.

o0o0o0o0

Hera terduduk lemas di salah satu kursi tunggu rumah sakit. Matanya menatap kosong. Sejak mendapat telepon dari rumah sakit dirinya bukan seperti dirinya. Pikirannya kacau dan semakin kacau setelah mendengar penjelasan dokter beberapa saat lalu. Young Woon baik-baik saja hanya luka ringan yang tidak berarti, namun Henry, putrannya…..

Hera meremas kain celana bahan yang dikenakannya. Air matanya kembali mengalir setelah tidak sempat kering. Mengingat betapa parah keadaan Henry yang dikatakan sang dokter. Kecelakaan beruntun yang menimpa suami dan anaknya menyebabkan dia berduka. Korban lain selain suaminya ada yang meninggal. Yang lain di rawat termasuk suaminya. Dan Henry dalam keadan sekarat.

Hera menahan diri agar tidak meraung di sini. Menghapus air matanya dia segera beranjak. Menatap nanar pada ruangan ICU dimana putranya masih dipantau secara intensif. Melangkah pelan Hera pergi menuju ke ruangan lain. Ruang rawat biasa yang berada di lorong lain.

Young Woon sudah sadar saat Hera memasuki ruangannya.

"Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?" taya Hera tanpa nada menuntut.

"Maaf. Sebuah mobil menghantam dari arah depan, aku mencoba banting stir untuk menghindar tapi dari arah belakang ada mobil lain yang akan menyalip dan…." Young Woon memejamkan matanya mencoba mengingat. Dan semua yang muncul di kepalanya adalah hal yang sangat mengerikan. Pintu di sebelah Henry terbuka dan Henry….

"Henry. Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Young Woon diliputi kecemasan sekarang.

Hera tidak bisa menahan air matanya. Dia menghambur memeluk suaminya dan menangis dengan keras. "Putraku sekarat. Dokter bilang dia tidak akan selamat."

Young Woon lemas seketika mendengar berita buruk tersebut. "Tidak mungkin." hanya itu yang bisa dia katakan dengan bergumam. Dia tidak bisa mempercayai jika putra kesayangannya dalam keadaan kritis. Young Woon menangis juga. Berbagi beban dengan Hera.

Dan disinilah mereka sekarang. Di depan seorang dokter yang menangani Henry. Dokter paruh baya dengan tatanan rambut klimis. Nampak ramah namun tegas. Dokter tersebut menerangkan dengan hati-hati perihal Henry. Henry mengalami luka dalam yang serius, terutama pada organ vitalnya akibat benturan.

"Tidak adakah yang bisa dilakukan, dokter?" tanya Young Woon berharap ada harapan untuk Henry.

"Kami masih menunggu kondisi putra anda. Jika kondisinya mengalami kemajuan, kami bisa melakukan operasi. Tapi perlu kami beri tahu operasi ini hanya memiliki 50 % keberhasilan."

Suami istri itu saling berpandangan. Young Woon meraih tangan Hera meremasnya dengan pelan. Kemudian memandang dokter tersebut. "Lakukanlah. Apapun lakukan demi keselamatan putra kami."

"Kami akan berusaha. Sebelumnya anda bisa menyiapkan biayanya lebih dulu."

0o0o0o00

Young Woon menatap lesu buku tabungannya. Jumlah yang sangat sedikit dari yang dia butuhkan untuk operasi Henry.

"Aku memiliki ini," Hera menyerahkan kalung simpanannya.

Young Woon menatap istrinya dengan perasaan bersalah. Menjadi istrinya belum bisa dia manjakan sekarang harus berkorban harta pribadi untuk suatu yang seharusnya tanggung jawabnya.

"Jangan berfikir macam-macam. Henry putra kandungku. Ini tidak seberapa dibanding nyawanya," Hera menunduk menangis. Young Woon segera merengkuh Hera dalam pelukannya.

"Maafkan aku."

Hera menggeleng dalam pelukannya. "Ini jadi tanggung jawab bersama. Tapi nilai kalung ini kecil, tidak akan cukup menutupi biaya operasi Henry."

Benar. Tabungan dan kalung Hera masih jauh dari menutupi. Young Woon yang harus dirawat sehari lebih lama pun harus keluar lebih cepat agar biaya yang dia keluarkan tidak membengkak lebih banyak.

"Aku akan coba mengajukan pinjaman pada perusahaan."

0o0o0o0o0

Ajuan pinjaman Young Woon tidak bisa dikabulkan perusahaan karena perusahaan sendiri sedang dalam keadaan kekurangan. Atasannya merasa menyesal tidak bisa membantu.

"Maaf Kim-ssi."

Young Woon permisi dengan hati berat. Setelah ini entah dia harus meminjam kemana. Saat dia keluar dari ruangan sang atasan Young Woon disambut rekan-rekan kerjanya. Mengutarakan empati mereka dan menyerahkan uang sumbangan. Young Woon menerimanya dengan syukur. Sekalipun tidak banyak dalam keadaan saat ini itu sangat membantunya.

Setelah dari kantor dia pergi menuju ke Rumah Sakit. Namun di rumah sakit dia sudah di sambut oleh isak tangis Hera. Keadaan Henry memburuk dan harus segera masuk kamar operasi.

"Hera, tenanglah." hanya itu yang bisa diucapkan Young Woon seraya memeluk istrinya. Berdua mereka menangis.

0o0o00o0o0

Young Woon berjalan di lorong Rumah Sakit sambil melamun. Beberapa temannya sudah dia hubungi, berharap dapat pinjaman. Namun tidak ada yang sanggup memberi pinjaman sebanyak yang dia inginkan. Dia masih harus mencari kekurangan yang berjumlah besar.

Dia berheni berjalan. Menghapus matanya yang basah. Dia sudah menyayangi Henry seperti anaknya sendiri. terlebih lagi Henry terluka saat bersamanya. Dia merasa bersalah dan bertanggung jawab atas hal ini.

"Tuhan. Kasihanilah aku. Berikanlah pertolongan padaku."

Young Woon akan berjalan kembali ketika pandang matanya melihat seseorang berbicara dengan seorang dokter. Entah kenapa kakinya terasa terpaku disana. Dan seolah ditarik dia melangkah mendekat dan berhenti di jarak 3 meter.

"Katakan berapa biaya yang harus aku bayar untuk menyelamatkan putraku. Berapapun, sebut sebanyak apa itu asal kau dapatkan donor ginjal itu dan selamatkan putraku. Aku mohon. Dia hal terakhir yang diberikan istriku. Dia sangat berharga bagiku. Kumohon." lelaki itu memohon bak pengemis. Tidak dipedulikannya pakaiannya yang mahal serta penampilannya yang berwibawa memohon pada seorang dokter dengan putus asa.

"Sajangnim. Kita pun tahu tidak ada donor ginjal untuk putramu. Tidak mudah mencari donor dalam waktu sesingkat ini. Maafkan aku."

Dokter itu berlalu dengan penuh penyesalan. Lelaki kaya itu jatuh terduduk. Wajahnya keruh sepi harapan. Dia mengangkat kedua tangan dan menutupi wajahnya. Bahunya berguncang hebat oleh tangis.

Young Woon masih berdiri menyaksikan bagaimana lelaki yang terlihat sangat kaya itu menangis terguguk. Dalam hati bahkan seorang kayapun tidak bisa menggunakan uangnya unuk menyelamatkan putranya. Apalagi dirinya yang yang tidak memiliki harta seberapa, bagaimana bisa menyelamatkan Henry. Dia berbalik dengan hati ikut prihatin pada lelaki tersebut juga pada dirinya sendiri. apakah sekarang dia berpasrah pada takdir? Membiarkan Henry meregang nyawa karena kurang biaya? Sungguh ironis.

Dua langkah Young Woon berhenti. Entah pemikiran apa yang membuatnya berbalik. Berjalan lurus dan duduk di sebelah lelaki yang masih menangis itu.

"Berapa banyak yang bisa kau berikan untuk sebuah ginjal?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat lelaki tersebut membuka wajahnya dan menoleh pada Young Woon.

TBC

Wednesday, April 13, 2016

8:04 AM

Kyuhyun tidak mengerti. Dia disambut ayahnya sepulang sekolah. Padahal dia tahu lelaki itu beberapa hari ini terus berada di rumah sakit menemani Henry yang sedang dirawat. Beberapa kali pulang ke rumah saat dirinya masih berada di sekolah. Pulang untuk mandi dan pergi lagi. Kyuhyun jadi merasa kesepian beberapa hari ini karena rumah jadi sangat sepi tanpa Henry, Hera dan Young Woon. Namun entah ada apa dengan hari ini. Young Woon menyambutnya di depan pintu. Menggiringnya masuk ke dalam rumah. Menyuruhnya segera berganti pakaian dan makan.

Kyuhyun takut-takut melirik appanya dari ekor matanya. Sekarang keduanya berada dalam taksi. Entah akan pergi kemana. Young Woon tidak banyak bicara untuk memberi tahunya. Kyuhyun juga takut bertanya. Ayahnya masih sama seperti sebelumnya. Bersikap dingin.

Kyuhyun mengenali bangunan dimana taksi berhenti. Rumah Sakit. Benar, mungkin sang ayah mengajaknya untuk menjenguk Henry. Sejak Henry di rawat belum sekalipun dia datang menjenguk.

Young Woon menggandeng tangan Kyuhyun yang membuat bocah itu terkejut. Sejak hari naas itu baru kali ini appanya sudi menggandengnya lagi. Itu cukup melambungkan hati polos si bocah. Tangan besar yang masih dia ingat dulu sering menimang dan mengusapnya dengan penuh kasih. Dia sangat merindukannya. Merindukan appa yang akan tersenyum hangat dan tak segan merengkuhnya dalam pelukan.

"Appa." lirih Kyuhyun hampir menangis senang. Sang appa menjulang tinggi disampingnya tidak bergeming pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memberanikan diri membalas genggaman sang ayah. Sekali saja, jika hari ini adalah hari keberuntungannya dia ingin merasakan tangan hangat itu lagi dan lagi. Jika hanya sebentarpun.

Pintu lift terbuka. Kyuhyun bergerak masuk seiring pergerakan Young Woon. Padahal tak sedetik saja appa melirik pada Kyuhyun namun bocah itu merasa sangat senang sepanjang perjalanan. Dia yang dalam gandengan sang ayah merasa kembali menjadi seorang anak. Hingga lift terbuka dan dia kembali melangkah dimana Young Woon melangkah. Dia menikmai sentuhan tangan itu lagi. Genggaman besar seorang ayah, meski bukan seperti itu bagi Young Woon sendiri.

Setelah cukup lama berjalan akhirnya mereka berhenti di depan sebuah pintu. Ayahnya mengetuk sekali. Menunggu seseorang didalam mempersilahkannya masuk. Ketika suara itu mengijjinkannya masuk maka Young Woon menarik Kyuhyun masuk juga.

Kyuhyun melihat heran. Ruangan yang dia masuki bukan sebuah kamar rawat. Tidak ada Henry ataupun Hera. Melainkan seorang lelaki berpakaian putih dan seorang lelaki lain yang berpakaian bagus seperti pekerja kantoran.

"Aku membawanya."

Kyuhyun menatap ayahnya, masih dengan perasaan heran. Apa maksud perkataan ayahnya?

"Dia masih kecil." ujar dokter itu melihat iba pada Kyuhyun.

Lelaki dengan pakaian mahalnya beranjak lebih dulu menghampiri Kyuhyun. Bibirnya tertarik membentuk senyum. Tangannya terulur menyentuh sisi wajah Kyuhyun. Membelai pipinya dengan ringan. "Lakukan tes padanya."

"Sajangnim?" dokter itu seakan keberatan namun urung protes saat orang yang dipanggil sajangnim itu menatapnya dengan mata memohon. "Aku tidak ingin kehilangan putraku. Tidak apa. lakukan tesnya dan selamatkan putraku, uisa Shin."

Dokter itu menarik nafas panjang dan dalam. Dia beralih menatap Kyuhyun yang berdiri dengan bingung. Dokter itu meninggalkan kursinya, menghampiri Kyuhyun. Dia mengulas senyum ramah. "Ayo, nak."

Young Woon melepas gandengannya membuat Kyuhyun kembali menoleh pada sang ayah. Dia ingin bertanya namun tangan lain telah menggantikan genggaman sang ayah. Menariknya meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

Setelah Kyuhyun dibawa pergi oleh sang dokter, Young Woon memberanikan diri membuka suara. "Maaf Choi-ssi, soal kesepakatan kita,"

Sebelum selesai kalimatnya, lelaki itu menepuk pundak Young Woon. Tersenyum kecil. "Begitu hasil tesnya keluar kau bisa mendapatkan imbalanmu. Jangan khawatir Kim-ssi, aku tidak akan melanggar perjanjian kita."

"Apa itu akan lama? Putraku mungkin tidak banyak waktu."

"Seharusnya menunggu beberapa hari untuk mendapatkan hasil tesnya. Namun putraku juga tidak memiliki banyak waktu. Dokter itu tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Kau jangan khawatir. Berdo'alah. Kau dan aku butuh untuk berdo'a."

Young Woon mengangguk membenarkan. Dia dipersilahkan oleh lelaki itu untuk duduk di kursi sebelahnya. Maka diapun duduk dan menunggu hasilnya bersama lelaki itu. Dalam diam memendam cemas. Menunggu dengan memupuk harapan dalam do'a.

0o0o00o0

Hera hendak mengunci pintu rumah saat melihat sebuah taksi berhenti di depan pagar. Dia urung mengunci pintu begitu tahu siapa yang turun dari dalam taksi. Hera berdiri menunggu suaminya memasuki pekarangan hingga sampai di depannya.

"Young Woon-ah, kau dari mana? Aku mencoba menghubungimu tapi kau tidak membalasnya."

"Aku ada urusan."

"Kau sempat pulang sebelum ini, bukan? Kau melihat Kyuhyun? Aku pulang tapi tidak ada siapapun di rumah. Aku bertanya pada Changmin tapi dia bilang Kyuhyun sudah pulang. Kemana dia?" Hera cemas. Dia tahu akhir-akhir ini mereka jarang berada di rumah. Dia takut Kyuhyun merasa diabaikan. Meski kondisi Henry kritis dia menyempatkan diri untuk pulang, untuk mengecek keadaan Kyuhyun karena Young Woon tidak bisa dihubungi.

"Jangan cemaskan dia. Kembalilah ke Rumah Sakit. Henry sudah bisa dioperasi."

Hera menatap Young Woon terkejut. "Kau… benarkah? Kau sudah melunasi biayanya? Young Woon, anakku akan selamat?"

Young Woon mengangguk. Hera menangis lega mendengar kabar itu. Dia memeluk suaminya. "Terima kasih. Terima kasih."

Young Woon mengusuk punggung Hera. "Ini sudah jadi tanggung jawabku. Henry tidak akan apa-apa. Dia akan baik-baik saja." dia melepas pelukannya. Menghapus air mata Hera. "Bergegaslah ke Rumah Sakit. Tidak ada yang menunggui Henry saat ini."

Hera mengangguk. Dia melangkah hendak pergi, namun dia kembali berbalik. "Young Woon-ah." panggilnya. "Dari mana kau mendapatkan uangnya?"

Young Woon tertegun mendapat pertanyaan itu. Dia tidak mungkin menyembunyikannya pada Hera. Tapi jika memberi tahu Hera maka pasti perempuan itu tidak akan suka dengan apa yang dia lakukan. "Jangan sekarang. Pergilah. Henry membutuhkanmu. Aku akan menyusul nanti."

Ada keraguan namun memikirkan Henry yang sudah aman dengan biaya operasinya Hera memilih untuk tidak mendesak Young Woon. Dia menuruti suaminya untuk segera pergi ke Rumah Sakit.

0o0o0o0

Kyuhyun meringkuk di atas ranjang itu. Meremas selimut putih yang menutupi setengah badannya. Air matanya tidak berhenti mengalir sejak beberapa waktu dia berbaring diatas ranjang ini.

'Menurutlah. Kau ingin Henry sembuh, bukan? Buat dirimu berguna. Lakukan ini dan selamatkan saudaramu.'

"Appa," panggil Kyuhyun dengan air mata mengalir. Terisak kecil.

Setelah apa yang dia lewati bersama dokter itu akhirnya dia terdampar di kamar ini. Young Woon sempat menemuinya. Saat itulah dia bertanya tentang kenapa dia disuntik dan diambil darahnya. Orang-orang berseragam putih itu juga melakukan banyak hal yang tidak dia mengerti.

'Henry tidak akan selamat jika tidak segera diobati. Membutuhkan banyak uang. Ada orang baik yang akan membayar biayanya. Namun orang itu juga meminta tolong. Putranya sedang sakit dan membutuhkan pertolongan. Kau akan menolong anak itu memberikan ginjalmu padanya.'

'Kau akan operasi besok. Sekarang kau harus menginap dulu disini.'

Kyuhyun merapatkan diri dalam selimutnya. "Eomma." kembali terisak. Dia takut. Penjelasan ayahnya sedikit banyak bisa dipahaminya. Dia harus memberikan ginjalnya untuk menyelamatkan Henry. Dia ingin Henry sembuh, tentu. Tapi dia juga takut. Terlebih dia merasa sakit hati. Merasa menjadi tumbal oleh ayahnya sendiri. setidaknya temani dia untuk melawan perasaan takutnya. Dia tidak ingin sendiri. Dia ingin berpegang dan bersembunyi dalam perlindungan seseorang.

Pintu itu terbuka perlahan. Sosok dokter yang tadi membawanya memasuki ruangan. Kyuhyun buru-buru mengusap air matanya dengan selimut. Tapi apa yang ingin disembunyikannya sudah terlanjur diketahui si dokter.

"Kyuhyun?" panggil dokter itu seraya duduk di kursi sebelah ranjang.

Kyuhyun tidak menyahut pun tidak berbalik. Beberapa lama dokter itu tidak memanggil lagi. Ruangan menjadi sepi. Kyuhyun hendak memejamkan mata namun batal oleh usapan tangan di bahunya.

"Kau takut, eoh?" kata dokter itu masih mengusap bahunya. "Gweanchana. Aku akan melakukan yang terbaik. Kau tidak akan merasakan sakit. Uisa berjanji."

Air mata yang tadinya kering kembali mengalir. Kyuhyun bangun dengan cepat dan menghambur, memeluk dokter itu. Tangisnya pecah disana. "Kyunie takut. Kenapa appa tidak disini? Aku ingin ditemani. Kyunie akan menjadi anak penurut. Kyunie akan menyelamatkan Henry. Tapi kenapa Kyunie tidak ditemani? Kyunie ingin ditemani." Kyuhyun sesenggukan memeluk dokter itu. Tidak peduli lagi apakah dia mengenal dokter ini atau tidak. Dia hanya butuh perlindungan untuk melawan ketakutannya.

Dokter itu merasa iba, mengusap rambut Kyuhyun juga punggungnya. Menenangkannya. "Sudah. Jangan menangis, ne uisa yang akan menemanimu. Tidak apa-apa. Jangan menangis lagi." dokter itu terus mengatakan kalimat menenangkan hingga Kyuhyun jatuh teridur dalam pelukannya.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Young Woon merasa sangat murka. Saat pagi tiba dan persiapan operasi Henry dimulai. Namun tiba-tiba mereka menghentikan persiapan tersebut. Lelaki itu muncul sebelum Young Woon pergi mencarinya dan menanyakan apa yang terjadi.

"Putramu menghilang dari ruang rawatnya. Anakku menunda operasinya begitu juga anakmu sampai kau membawa anakmu yang satunya kembali kemari."

Kyuhyun kabur disaat seperti ini?!

Young Woon menahan amarahnya sejak mendengar penjelasan itu dari mulut tuan Choi. Dia harus segera mencari Kyuhyun dan membawanya kembali agar Henry bisa segera bisa dioperasi.

"Young Woon, tunggu apa maksudnya ini?" Hera mengejarnya meminta penjelasan.

Namun Young Woon balik mencekal lengan istrinya dan mendorongnya agar kembali ke ruang operasi. Menunggu disana sampai dia kembali membawa Kyuhyun.

"Tidak! Aku butuh penjelasan! Apa hubungan ini dengan Kyuhyun?! Kenapa kau harus membawanya dan kenapa mereka membutuhkan Kyuhyun untuk operasi?! Ada apa dengan Kyunhyun?"

Young Woon tidak punya waktu untuk ini. Tapi Hera terus mengejarnya tanpa memberinya kesempatan waktu untuk lepas. Alhasil dia dengan tidak sabar menarik lengan Hera. Memutuskan untuk membawanya ikut serta. Dia mencoba menjelaskannya di dalam taksi. Mereka menuju rumah.

Ada pertengkaran kecil di dalam taksi setelah Hera mengetahui kenapa mereka membutuhkakn Kyuhyun. Dia tidak terima. Sungguh dia tidak bisa menerima jika harus menumbalkan Kyuhyun demi Henry.

Hera mengejar suaminya yang melangkah lebar-lebar dan cepat menuju rumah. Dia sedikit kesulitan dengan langkah lelaki itu.

"Young Woon, tunggu!" mencoba memanggil menghentikannya dan percuma. Suaminya sudah sampai di pintu membukanya dan tidak dikunci. Dia tersenyum mengartikan dugaannya benar. Kyuhyun tidak mungkin pergi kemanapun. Anak itu mana tahu tempat lain selain rumah untuk kabur?

Hera segera masuk rumah. Young Woon sudah ada didalam menyerukan nama Kyuhyun dengan suara besar. Anak yang dipanggil belum juga kelar membuatnya semakin tidak sabar dan mulai emnjelajah di seluruh tempat di rumah. Dan dia menemukannya.

Kyuhyun berjengit saat suara sang ayah menggema di seluruh rumah. Dia semakin emringkuk dalam ketakutan. Tidak berapa lama setelah itu pintu kamar mandi terbuka, tempat bersembunyinya, memunculkan sosok Young Woon dengan wajah dinginnya. Dengan kasar dia meraih tangan kecil Kyuhyun, menariknya berdiri dengan paksa.

Kyuhyun terisak. "Appa, Kyunie takut."

"Brengsek! Jangan membuat semua orang kesusahan karenamu! Ayo kembali!"

Kyuhyun menggeleng. Namun Young Woon lebih mampu menariknya, menyeretnya hingga ke lanatai bawah. Hera segera menyongsong badan suaminya. Menahannya melangkah lebih jauh. Dia memohon agar Young Woon membatalkan keputusannya menyerahkan Kyuhyun. Namun Young Woon bergeming.

Hera beralih memeluk kaki suaminya. Pandangannya terhalang oleh air mata dan suaranya serak karena banyak memohon dan menangis. Namun tidak sedikitpun Young Woon surut pada niatnya.

"Hentikan itu, Hera! Dengar, dia masih akan hidup dengan satu ginjal! Tapi Henry..dia mungkin tidak akan bertahan! Ini satu-satunya kesempatan untuk menolongnya! Mengertilah dan pergi jangan halangi aku!" Young mencoba melepaskan pelukan Hera pada kakinya, yang justru membuat wanita itu semakin keras mennagis. Young Woon nampak sangat frustasi hingga dia berteriak marah dan membenatak Hera. "Diam! Jangan menangis! Tetangga akan berfikir kita sedang bertengkar!"

Kyuhyun terlonjak dalam cengkeraman sang ayah. Dia ikut menangis dengan keras. Membuat Young Woon semakin tertekan. Dia emndorong Kyuhyun hingga anak itu terjerembat jatuh. Tangan itu bergerak cepat. Sangat cepat menyentuh pipi Kyuhyun. Hera tertegun mendengar sauar keras itu. Pelukannya pada kaki Young Woon lepas. Dia menoleh mencari sumber suara yang membuat hatinya ngilu.

Kyuhyun mematung. Rasa panas di pipi kirinya menjalar perlahan namun menyakitkan. Air matanya jatuh namun isakannya berhenti seketika.

Hera bangkit dan mendorong suaminya dengan keras hingga terjajar mundur. Kemudian beralih pada Kyuhyun. Memeluk anak itu yang nampak terguncang.

"Jangan seperti ini, Yong Woon. Kumohon. Pasti ada cara lain untuk menyelamatkan Henry. Kita akan berusaha sekeras apapun tapi jangan membuatku ikut berdosa dengan menumbalkan Kyuhyun. Dia anakmu, Young Woon. Jangan korbankan dia demi anakku."

Young Woon merasa tangannya bergetar. Dia tidak bermaksud menampar wajah kecil itu. Tapi itu sudah terjadi. Dia memantapkan hati. Menyingkirkan rasa sesal yang mulai merayap. Menyingkirkannya jauh-jauh.

"Kami sudah membuat kesepakan." Young Woon berusaha mengontrol suaranya sekarang. Dia bergerak menghampiri kemudian berjongkok di depan dua orang itu. Matanya menghindari tatapan memohon Hera. Dia hanya akan fokus pada anak yang menjadi urusannya. "Dengar, Kyuhyun. Sudah kukatakan, bukan. Kau melakukan ini untuk menyelamatkan Henry. Dia adikmu, kau akan bertanggung jawab untuk dirinya. Itu tugasmu sebagai seorang kakak."

Hera menggeleng, menyangkal semua perkataan Young Woon. Pelukannya mengerat pada tubuh Kyuhyun yang hanya diam.

"Bukan hanya Henry. Ada anak lain disana yang membutuhkanmu juga. Dia sangat membutuhkanmu, Kyuhyun. Kau harus menolongnya agar kau juga bisa menolong Henry. Tapi jika tidak, kau akan jadi pembunuh mereka."

"Hentikan, Young Woon!" seru Hera merasa Young Woon sudah keterlaluan.

Kyuhyun mengangkat wajah, pipinya nampak memerah. Memandang ayahnya dengan nanar. Dia tidak ingin menjadi pembunuh. Dia tidak ingin siapapun pergi seperti ibunya. Tapi dia juga tidak bisa melawan ketakutannya. Dia kabur karena merasa takut.

"Ayo, ikut aku. Selamatkan Henry, kumohon."

Hera terkejut saat tangan mungil itu meyambut tangan Young Woon. Namun tubuhnya seoalh membeku dengan apa yang dia lihat. Tubuhnya lemas saat Kyuhyun akhirnya bangkit dan pergi dengan Young Woon. Dirinya merasa begitu lemah dan hanya bisa menangis dengan keras. Dia meraung merasakan rasa bersalah dan lubang yang kini tercipta.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Kyuhyun membuka mata perlahan. Sejenak lupa dimana dia berada dan kenapa berada disini. Dia pikir dia hanya tidur dikamarnya seperti biasa. Namun bau obat serta warna dominan di sekelilingnya membuatnya mengerut bingung. Berfikir sejenak akhirnya dia mengingat bagaimana dia bisa berada disini. Rasa nyeri menyengat di sekitaran pinggang kirinya. Dia meringis kecil.

"Gweanchana?"

Kyuhyun baru sadar dia tidak sendirian. Hera duduk menatapnya penuh kekhawatiran. Kedua matanya membengkak dan sembab. "Eomma masih menangis?"

Bukan menjawab Hera justru kembali meneteskan air mata. "Maafkan eomma, Kyu. Maafkan eomma."

Kyuhyun tidak merespon. Dia cukup tertegun dengan permintaan maaf yang dilontarkan Hera. "Eomma."

"Maafkan eomma Kyu. Harusnya eomma bisa mencegah appamu. Maafkan eomma." sungguh Hera menyesal atas apa yang terjadi. Bahkan kericuhan yang dia buat agar tuan Choi membatalkan operasi pada Kyuhyun tidak membuahkan hasil dia sudah memohon hingga mencaci dan mengancam lelaki itu namun justru Young Woon menariknya pergi. Kyuhyun masih sangat kecil untuk mendonorkan ginjal. Bagaimana bisa pihak rumah sakit mengijinkan pendonoran yang seperti ini?

Hera mengusap wajah Kyuhyun. "Eomma minta maaf, sayang. Maafkan eomma." dan kini hanya permintaan maaf yang bisa dilontarkan Hera pada sosok malang itu.

Kyuhyun meraih tangan Hera. "Henry, gweanchana?"

Hera semakin tertohok hatinya. Mendengar Kyuhyun justru menanyakan keadaan Henry setelah bangun pasca operasi. "Heum." angguk Hera. "Dia baik-baik saja. Dia akan segera sembuh."

"Syukurlah. Appa dimana?"

"Appa,"

"Appa menjenguk Kyu?"

Hera diam mendapat pertanyaan itu. Terlebih lagi sorot mata Kyuhyun yang berharap. Hera menelan ludah. "Ne, tadi Kyu masih tidur. Sekarang pergi menemani Henry. Nanti akan datang lagi."

Kyuhyun tersenyum senang. "Aku tahu appa juga sayang Kyu."

"Heum. Appa juga menyayangimu. Dia menyayangimu."

Tidak apa sedikit berbohong untuk menyenangkan hati bocah itu. Sudah cukup berat apa yang dilaluinya. Hera tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana perasaan Kyuhyun. Anak itu pasti ketakutan, sendirian melalui rasa sakitnya.

Hera masih mengusap kepala Kyuhyun, saat anak itu jatuh tertidur setelah mengeluh mual dan kembung. Dokter sempat mengatakan bahwa hal itu kemungkinan terjadi setelah Kyuhyun bangun. Bukan hal yang mengkhawatirkan. Dokter juga bilang Kyuhyun bisa pergi setelah 2-3 hari dirawat.

Hera mengusap air matanya yang jatuh satu. Penyesalan dan rasa bersalah bersarang dihatinya sekarang. Dia merasa ikut andil dalam penumbalan Kyuhyun. Dia merasa sangat malu untuk bersyukur atas kesembuhan Henry, membayangkan bagaimana tubuh kecil Kyuhyun dibedah dan diambil ginjalnya.

Pintu dibuka dari luar, masuklah Young Woon. "Hera-ya, apa yang kau lakukan disini? Henry sudah sadar dan dia terus menanyakanmu."

Hera tidak menoleh untuk melihat atau menyahut. Dia masih marah pada lelaki itu. Mengambil keputusan besar tanpa berembuk lebih dulu. Tidak meminta pendapatnya apalagi meminta persetujuannya. Beginikah mereka bersuami istri? Memberitahunya setelah semua terlambat. Tidak mendengarkan pendapatnya dan menempatkannya di posisi ini.

"Hera." panggil Young Woon lagi karena Hera tidak nampak akan beranjak dari kursinya.

"Tidak. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendirian. Kau bisa melakukan hal buruk lagi kepadanya."

Young Woon menghela nafas lelah. "Seharusnya kau bersyukur aku melakukan ini. Henry selamat. Putra kita selamat itu yang terpenting."

"Aku memang bersyukur, Young Woon, tadinya." desis Hera menahan amarah. Dia memutar kepalanya, menatap suaminya penuh kecewa. "Tapi mempertaruhkan nyawa Kyuhyun demi Henry? Betapa kejamnya aku karena hal ini?!"

Young Woon mendekat. Berusaha meraih tangan Hera namun Hera menepisnya. Wanita yang nampak letih itu kembali terisak, seperti saat Young Woon mengatakan perihal transplantasi Kyuhyun. Dirinya ingat bagaimana Hera berteriak marah kepadanya, dan memukulinya dalam taksi. Tapi lepas dari itu semua young Woon tidak menyesal akan perbuatannya. Dia meyakini apa yang dia lakukan sudah benar. Tidak akan rugi Kyuhyun hidup dengan satu ginjal. Dia akan tetap bisa hidup normal dan beraktifitas seperti sebelumnya. Hera hanya belum memahami itu karenanya dia marah dan tidak menerima apa yang dia lakukan. "Jangan seperti ini Hera. Semua baik-baik saja. Anak itu akan sehat lagi nanti. Henry juga sudah selamat. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan lagi."

Hera masih menangis namun berusaha keras agar isakannya tidak membangunkan Kyuhyun. Anak itu akhirnya bisa tidur setelah melewati perasaan tidak nyaman. "Aku akan disini. Kau saja yang menemani Henry."

"Putramu adalah Henry. Sudahlah Hera. Aku yang akan disini, jangan buat Henry sedih karena dia terus mencarimu. Aku berjanji tidak akan melakukan apapun pada anak ini. Pergilah, aku mohon."

Hera masih menimang. Dia tidak bisa lagi percaya begitu saja pada Young Woon. Kyuhyun berakhir disini karena perbuatan lelaki itu.

"Hera." hingga Young Woon memelas.

Hera mengangguk akhirnya. Dia mengecup kening Kyuhyun sebelum meninggalkan ruangan ini dengan berat hati. Mempertaruhkan kepercayaannya kepada sang suami.

0o0o0o0o0

Satu malam menginap sebelum operasi dan dua hari di rawat akhirnya Kyuhyun bisa pulang ke Rumah. Dia masih diminta untuk beristirahat setidaknya 5-6 hari baru boleh diijinkan bersekolah oleh Hera. Luka operasinya juga masih terasa nyeri kadang, jadi Kyuhyun menurut saja walaupun ingin sekali dia segera pergi ke sekolah. Dia hanya tidak merasa nyaman berada di rumah, sedangkn Hera masih bolak balik ke Rumah Sakit untuk menunggui Henry. Young Woon sudah kembali masuk kantor seperti biasa. Kyuhyun lebih banyak sendirian di rumah.

Kyuhyun duduk di lantai teras rumahnya. Young Woon pergi ke kantor dan Hera berada di Rumah Sakit. Dia memilih duduk disana karena merasa kesepian berada di dalam. Dia memilih melihat jalanan di depan rumahnya. Ada beberapa anak sekolah yang lewat di jam pulang sekolah seperti ini. Terlihat menyenangkan dibandingkan dirinya yang duduk sendiri tanpa melakukan apapun.

"Kyu!" panggil sebuah suara yang cukup keras.

Kyuhyun melihat Changmin di depan pagar rumahnya, berusaha membuka pagar dengan sepeda dituntunnya. Setelah berhasil dia langsung membawa masuk sepedanya dan melepasnya begitu saja hingga sepeda itu jatuh dengan suara keras, sedangkan pemiliknya berlari menuju Kyuhyun. "Kyuhyun!" serunya seraya memeluk Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tidak banyak merespon. Dia hanya menerima pelukan Changmin dan memperhatikan temannya itu menatapnya dengan senyum lebar namun matanya berkaca-kaca. "Kau kemana saja? Apa kau harus membolos begitu lama untuk menemani adikmu? Bagaimana dengan sekolahmu? Aku mencarimu selama itu." tanya dan keluh Changmin. Tangannya bergerak mengusap matanya yang berair.

Kyuhyun tertegun menatap Changmin. "Kenapa menangis?"

"Heks. A-aku heks me-heks rindukanmu." kata Changmin, sibuk menghalau air matanya. "Kau lama sekali tidak muncul. Heks. Aku heks sangat cemas. Apa Henry baik-baik saja?"

"Kau mencemaskan Henry?"

Changmin menggeleng. "Aku men-heks-cemaskanmu. Jika adikmu kenapa-kenapa, bagaimana denganmu? Heks. Kau pasti akan sangat sedih."

Kyuhyun mengukir senyum tulus. Dia bisa merasakan perasaan Changmin. Temannya begitu baik. Begitu tulus menghawatirkannya. Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangan, membantu Changmin membersihkan air matanya. "Sudah. Jangan menangis. Aku akan segera sekolah lagi. Kita bisa berangkat dan pulang sekolah bersama lagi. Jangan menangis, Cwang."

Changmin mengangguk. Sesekali masih terdengar isaknya. Kyuhyun menarik Changmin duduk di sebelahnya. Changmin nampak berusaha menghentikan tangisnya. Juga sibuk mengelap ingus yang mulai keluar. Kyuhyun meringis melihatnya menggunakan lengan seragamnya untuk mengusap ingus. "Changmin, kau jorok sekali!"

"Tidak apa, seragamnya sudah tidak kupakai besok. Kapan kau sekolah lagi?"

Kyuhyun berfikir baru memberi jawaban. "Dua hari lagi."

Changmin mengernyit. "Kenapa? Kau sudah pulang, kenapa tidak besok?" Kyuhyun sudah pulang, bukan? Kenapa harus pergi sekolah dua hari lagi? Seharusnya besokpun sudah bisa. Changmin hanya tidak tahu, Kyuhyun masih tidak diijinkan masuk sekolah hingga dua hari ke depan. Hera masih begitu khawatir kepadanya. Takut terjadi sesuatu di sekolah dan akan berakibat pada jahitan lukanya.

"Eomma belum memberi ijin."

"Orang tuamu masih sibuk di rumah sakit? Bagaimana dengan Henry?"

Kyuhyun nampak diam yang sulit diartikan Changmin. "Dia baik-baik saja. Aku yakin Henry akan sembuh dan cepat pulang."

Changmin mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

"Changmin." panggil Kyuhyun lirih. Dia menunduk, memperhatikan ujung jempol kakinya. Changmin di sampingnya hanya bergumam kecil menyahuti. "Rasanya sakit sekali."

Kening Changmin berkerut tidak mengerti. "Kau terluka?" pikirnya Kyuhyun merasa sakit karena terluka. Tiba-tiba dia merasa cemas dan dengan hebohnya bertanya dimana luka Kyuhyun. Dia ingin melihatnya dan memastikan lukanya sudah diobati. Namun Kyuhyun hanya diam masih dalam posisinya. Hingga dia menghentikan kehebohannya saat melihat sesuatu jauh dari wajah Kyuhyun yang masih tertunduk, dan membasahi pangkuan Kyuhyun. Satu jatuh dan menyusul yang lainnya. Perlahan terdengar isakan Kyuhyun, anak itu sibuk mengusap air matanya. "Aku pikir dia masih menyayangiku. Dia menggandengku, kupikir dia akan membawaku menemui Henry." kata Kyuhyun yang tidak dimengerti Changmin.

"Changmin, jika melakukan kesalahan, appa tidak bisa menyayangi anaknya lagi?"

Mendapat pertanyaan itu, Changmin hanya menggeleng. Dia tidak tahu dan tidak bisa berfikir melihat Kyuhyun yang menangis. Changmin menggeser duduknya lebih dekat pada Kyuhyun.

"Pasti Henry anak yang sangat baik dibanding aku, karena itu appa sangat menyayanginya. Eomma pernah bilang, eommaku, aku harus membantu menebus kesalahan eomma, mungkin karena itu appa tidak menyayangiku lagi. Aku tidak bisa membantu eomma menebus kesalahannya. Eomma bahkan pergi ke tempat jauh dan appa menjadi sangat marah. Appa bilang aku membuat eomma pergi. Tapi aku tidak tahu apa salahku?" Kyuhyun mengusap air mata yang menghalangi pandangannya. Dia menatap Changmin, bertanya dengan suara sendu. "Changmin, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Appa sudah sangat membenciku. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

Lagi-lagi Changmin menggeleng. Dengan penuh penyesalan karena tidak tahu jawaban apa yang dibutuhkan Kyuhyun. Melihat Kyuhyun menangis dengan sangat sedih, dia juga merasa sangat sedih. Air matanya mengalir sendiri, terisak dia merangkul Kyuhyun. Menangis berdua.

Changmin hanya anak kecil. Keduanya sama-sama masih bau kencur. Tidak mengerti kenapa Kyuhyun bersedih dan dibenci appanya sendiri. Changmin hanya tahu dia tidak suka saat melihat Kyuhyun menangis seperti itu. Dia lebih suka saat Kyuhyun tersenyum. Sayangnya hari itu adalah hari dimana dia melihat Kyuhyun menangis pilu, yang membuatnya ikut merasa tercekik.

TBC

Wednesday, May 18, 2016

7:16 PM

Sunday, October 16, 2016

7:48 PM

Mianhe atas typo yang bertebaran. Dan lagi-lagi jika ada hal-hal yang gak sinkron atau apalah itu mohon diberitahukan kepada saya.

Ini terlambat! Sangat! Chapter 11 menyusul ya. Ini bonus dulu mau di selesaian.

Keterlambatan update? Hahaha maaf sekali. Saya memang sibuk. Sibuk di sawah. Ada yang tanya saya orang mana? Saya orang Rembang, Jawa Tengah. Ada yang tanya Rembang itu mana? *Keseringan ditanya begitu karena tidak terkenal kotanya.

Padahal mbah Gus Mus orang Rembang kan… Ibu Kartini juga orang Rembang meski makam asliya di Jepara.

Walah malah bahas itu.

Pokoknya maafkan keterlambatannya. Setelah ini akan update chapter 11, tenang. Sedang saya tulis. Kemarin memang sedang sibuk sekali, bekerja di sawah(saya buruh tani), lalu acara khaul di Pesarean, terus masih sibuk baca Webtoons. Yang belakang gak penting, ya hehehe.

Oke-lah sampai situ saja. Balas review? Gak janji, lebih mau saya nerusin ffnya daripada balas review, kan? Yayayayaya?

Sima Yu'I

(SY'I)


	14. Chapter 11

Choi Jung Woon tidak tidur semalaman. Setelah membeberkan siapa pendonor Kibum sebenarnya yang dilakukannya adalah duduk berdiam di kursi kerjanya semalam suntuk. Matanya tidak ingin terpejam pun tubuhnya yang didera peyesalan. Apa sudah benar dia mengatakannya pada Siwon? Tapi toh Siwon anak yang cerdas. Dia mengatakannya karena Siwon sudah mulai mencurigainya.

Itu sudah terjadi. Dan dia tidak bisa berlarut-larut menyesalinya. Hal yang perlu dia pikirkan sekarang adalah memastikan sejelasnya Kyuhyun milik siapa? Terus terang, Jung Woon tidak tenang meski tahu Youjin memiliki suami dan kemungkinan memang Kyuhyun putra kandung mereka. Namun kejadian malam itu terus mengusik keinginannya untuk memastikan.

Dalam hati kecilnya dia berharap kekejiannya tidak menghasilkan apapun kecuali kenangan buruk.

Di tempat lain seorang Kim Young Woon pun tidak bisa tidur. Ucapan yang di katakan sang istri sore tadi membuatnya bergadang. Kalimat cerai keluar dari mulut istrinya. Padahal mereka sudah berencana untuk berlibur bersama. Mereka akan mengunjungi orang tua istrinya bersama Henry. Tapi pertengkaran terjadi di malam sebelum mereka pergi.

Saat pagi tiba Young Woon segera bangun dari sofa yang dia tiduri. Meletakkan remote TV yang dia pegang semalaman dan berjalan menuju tangga. Dia memang tidak tidur di kamarnya setelah semalam berusaha membujuk Hera untuk membatalkan keinginannya. Namun sayang Hera memilih teguh pada keputusannya dan berakhir mendiaminya.

Di depan pintu kamarnya dan Hera dia mengetuk pintu pelan. Dia berusaha agar suaranya tidak sampai di kamar Henry di ujung. Dia sudah berusaha agar Henry tidak mencurigainya. "Hera, aku akan masuk."

Young Woon mendorong pintu pelan. Hera masih berbaring di bawah selimut. Entah tidur atau juga tidak bisa tidur seperti dirinya, dia tidak tahu karena posisinya yang membelakangi.

Dia melangkah masuk setelah menutup pintu. Mendekati tempat tidur, dia melihat Hera yang tidak bergerak namun rupanya membuka mata. "Hera, bisa kita bicara lagi?"

"Tidak." balas Hera datar.

"Hera, kau tidak bisa memutuskan hal semacam itu dengan emosi."

Hera bangun menuruni kasur. Berlalu seraya berkata, "siapkan saja keperluanmu untuk berlibur, aku bangunkan Henry."

Young Woon menghela nafas panjang setelah Hera tidak berada di kamar mereka. Lelaki itu menatap pada kejauhan. Haruskah mereka berlibur dengan hati yang seperti ini? Tapi jika tidak Henry pasti kecewa. Maka dengan berat dia mulai berbenah keperluannya.

0o0o0o0

Kyuhyun menyimpan alat pelnya disudut belakang dekat tempat cucian. Semua pekerjaan untuk hari ini sudah selesai dikerjakannya. Seraya melangkah menuju ke depan, Kyuhyun menghitung sudah berapa lama dia tinggal di rumah Leeteuk. Dan dia terkejut sudah menghabiskan minggu pertama liburan musim panas di tempat ini. Tidak terasa.

"Kyunie, bisa bantu aku sebentar?" Leeteuk menyembul dari pintu kamarnya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk, berbelok menuju kamar Leeteuk. Dia masuk setelah lelaki itu membuka jalan untuknya.

Leeteuk meminta tolong Kyuhyun untuk mengetik sesuatu di dalam laptopnya. Gurunya itu mengeluh tentang dia yang harus tetap mengajar di liburan musim panas ini untuk kelas tambahan. Kyuhyun hanya mendengarkan dengan tetap mengetik.

"Saem, boleh dua hari ini aku pulang ke flatku?" tanya Kyuhyun saat dia beristirahat mengetik.

"Wae?" tanya Leeteuk.

"Sudah 8 hari aku meninggalkan tempatku kosong. Aku harus tetap datang untuk membersihkannya, kan."

"Oh. Boleh. Tapi kau tetap bekerja denganku?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Leeteuk mengangguk mengijinkan. "Bagaimana dengan dompetmu? Sudah ketemu?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng lesu. "Aku berharap ada yang berbaik hati menemukannya dan memberikannya kepadaku. Tidak masalah dengan benda lainnya asal foto itu bisa kudapatkan lagi."

Leeteuk sudah mendengarnya. Kyuhyun yang sempat pulang dan menginap satu malam di rumah orang tuanya, eomma tirinya memberikan sebuah foto untuk disimpan. Harusnya menjadi benda yang dijaga dengan baik, namun belum beberapa jam berlalu benda itu sudah menghilang. Ah nasib jelek. "Mungkin belum saatnya. Sudah, jangan terlalu disesali."

Kyuhyun manyun. "Santai sekali saem mengatakannya."

Leeteuk hanya tersenyum kemudian mengacak rambut Kyuhyun. "Oh, Hankyung mengajakku makan diluar siang ini. Kau ikut, ya."

Kyuhyun berfikir sebelum mengiyakan. "Jam berapa?"

"Setengah 12 nanti kita berangkat."

"Hankyung hyung sedang baik, ya?"

Leeteuk tertawa kecil. "Saudarinya sedang berulang tahun. Juga perayaan mendapatkan pekerjaan baru."

Kyuhyun kembali mengetik. Leeteuk masih berceloteh banyak hal. Entah itu pekerjaan atau pengalaman-pengalamannya. Kyuhyun hanya sesekali menyahut dan menanggapi hal yang menarik baginya saja. Dua jam pekerjaan itu baru selesai dengan Leeteuk yang mengakhiri ceritanya setelah Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan tajam. Kesal juga lama-lama mendengarkan orang ngomong apa, sedangkan dia harus bekerja.

"Terima kasih adikku, sayang." Leeteuk membuka kedua tangannya. Siap memeluk dan dipeluk. Namun Kyuhyun justru menatapnya dengan aneh. Leeteuk mengangkat kedua alis matanya. "Wae?"

"Kapan kau jadi kakakku? Lagipula," Kyuhyun memukul gemas kedua tangan Leeteuk yang merentang, "siapa yang suka dipeluk olehmu? Dasar aneh." Kyuhyun ngeloyor pergi tidak menghiraukan Leeteuk yang merengut kesal.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Zou Mi meletakkan sebuah kertas di meja Siwon yang langsung di lihat oleh pria tampan itu. "Ini?"

"Alamat rumah Kyuhyun. Lengkap. Alamat rumah orang tuanya tinggal dan alamat flatnya. Tapi beberapa hari ini dia tinggal dengan seorang guru sekolah. Park Jung Soo, lebih dikenal dengan Leeteuk songsaenim. Kyuhyun bekerja disana, lalu sorenya dia bekerja di Cheonchul café, tempat yang sama dengan Donghae hyung."

Siwon mengangguk sampai sana.

Zou Mi meneruskan informasinya. "Dia murid beasiswa. Jadi kurasa karena itu dia bekerja. Tapi orang tuanya cukup mampu kurasa. Ini sedikit rumit." menurunkan volume suara Zou Mi menatap tepian meja.

"Serumit apa?"

"Entahlah Siwon hyung." Zou Mi kembali menatap Siwon. "Tapi sebelumnya. Kenapa hyung menginginkan informasi ini? Apa ini tentang Kibum? Kau meminta aku mengawasinya seperti yang kau lakukan selama ini untuk Kibum?" Zou Mi tentu tidak serta merta menjadi teman Kibum. Butuh waktu dan proses. Dan jika dikatakan dia berteman dengan tulus, sepertinya bukan juga. Dia tetap disamping Kibum karena Siwon memintanya. Sama seperti Donghae yang meminta Kyuhyun menjadi teman Kibum. Begitu juga Zou Mi, namun Siwon meminta juga untuk menjaga Kibum, mengawasi segala pergaulan bahkan teman-teman Kibum. Itu terdengar merepotkan bagi Zou Mi yang hanya ingin berteman sewajarnya, tapi beruntunglah Kibum bukan tipe yang keluyuran dan easy going dengan orang lain. Jadi selama ini tugasnya cukup mudah. Sampai siwon menghubunginya secara pribadi dan meminta sesuatu seperti ini. Dia merasa heran dengan alasan Siwon kali ini. Karena Kibum sudah cukup dewasa untuk menjalin pertemanan dengan siapapun.

Siwon tersenyum. "Tidak. Tidak ada alasan khusus. Menurutmu pribadi Kyuhyun seperti apa? Kudengar kau juga cukup dekat dengannya."

Zou Mi terkekeh. "Tidak terlalu dekat. Karena Kibum aku jadi merasa harus mengenalnya juga. Lagipula, dia anak yang entahlah, menarik minat orang lain kurasa."

Siwon mengangguk membenarkan dalam hati. "Jadi apa yang lain?" kembali ke informasi yang dibawa Zou Mi.

Pemuda seusia adiknya itu membenarkan posisi duduk. Dia terlihat akan berbicara serius kali ini. "Aku bisa menceritakan banyak hal dari apa yang kudapat beberapa hari ini. Tapi akan kupersingkat saja, hyung. Hubungan Kyuhyun dengan ayahnya tidak baik. Sudah lama. Para tetangga bilang, Kyuhyun anak istri pertama tapi bukan karena ibu tiri dia jadi disingkirkan. Ada kisah kelam disana."

Siwon ingat kembali berkas yang diberikan sang ayah. Dia membacanya sampai habis. Yang dikatakan Zou Mi sebagai kisah kelam, dia mengerti apa yang dimaksud. "Meninggalnya Youjin ahjuma?"

Zou Mi cukup terkejut dengan penuturan Siwon. "Hyung sudah tahu tentang itu?"

Siwon mengangguk.

Zou Mi jadi berfikir apa gunanya dia dipanggil untuk mencari tahu hal yang sudah diketahui Siwon? Benar-benar mengesalkan. Zou Mi merogoh sakunya, mengeluarkan dompet lusuh dan diletakkannya didepan Siwon. "Itu dompet milik Kyuhyun. Sepertinya terjatuh. Aku memungutnya di dekat halte di sekitaran rumah orang tuanya."

Siwon membuka dompet itu iseng. Namun jadi betah memperhatikan sesuatu di dalam foto tersebut. Dia tersenyum melihat sosok kecil seorang Kyuhyun.

Zou Mi menggaruk pipinya melihat Siwon tersenyum sendiri. "Hyung, apa kau masih ingin mendengarkanku?"

Siwon tersenyum sedikit lebih lebar. Menutup dompet dan memberi atensi kembali pada Zou Mi, menggerakkan dagu kode agar Zou Mi meneruskan.

Zou Mi menghela nafas pendek dan dalam. "Kyuhyun cukup dekat dengan Leeteuk songsaenim. Tadinya kupikir itu wajar tapi setelah aku memastikan dia juga cukup dekat Hankyung uisa. Tan Hankyung, dokter di rumah sakitmu."

Siwon mengangguk lagi. Dahinya mengernyit seolah bilang 'apa yang menarik dengan hal itu?'

Zou Mi menatap mata Siwon kali ini. Serius. Lebih serius. "Kyuhyun membutuhkan operasi jantung segera."

Siwon mematung. Zou Mi tidak berkedip demi melihat reaksi pria itu. Waktu seolah berhenti untuk beberapa saat itu. Hingga Siwon menggerakkannya kembali dengan gerakan kecil seolah tidak percaya. "Jantung. Dia sakit?"

"Aku membuka data pasien milik dokter itu. Kutemukan nama Kyuhyun disana. Jantung ********. Aku juga menemukan Leeteuk mensuplai antidepresan dengan dosis aman beberapa kali. Dia guru konseling, wajar jika mendapat suplai obat tersebut, dia juga memiliki surat ijin untuk itu. Tapi dia melakukannya dengan nama pribadi. Dan kupastikan itu untuk Kyuhyun. Aku sudah memeriksa flatnya, kutemukan beberapa butir obat disana."

Siwon akui Zou Mi seorang detektif swasta yang handal dan terlalu muda, tapi dia sangat ahli dengan hal semacam ini. Dia banyak mendapatkan uang dari pekerjaan gelapnya ini. Meski tidak sesering dia melakukannya sebagai pekerjaan tetap. Zou Mi termasuk pemilih. Tidak ada yang tahu tentang kegiatan Zou Mi ini. Orang disekitarnya Hanya Siwon yang tahu.

Siwon menyembunyikan tangan dibawah meja. Diam-diam meremas tangannya yang mendingin. Ini kabar buruk, tentu saja. "Terima kasih, Zou Mi-ah. Ini sudah cukup. Kau sudah banyak membantu."

Sebenarnya masih banyak yang ingin Zou Mi katakan tapi sudahlah. Siwon bilang cukup. Melihat Siwon yang sedikit jadi frustasi, Zou Mi memutuskan untuk mencukupkan sampai disitu saja.

"Hyung, aku keluar." Zou Mi pamit. Sampai dipintu dia berhenti. "Aku akan menginap di kamar Kibum. Jika masih butuh sesuatu kau bisa memintanya." pesan Zou Mi sebelum keluar.

Kibum sedang membuka bajunya saat seseorang masuk tanpa ijin. Dia cukup terkejut dan mengerang marah pada orang itu.

"Siapa kau bisa seenaknya masuk, Zou Mi-ssi?" desis Kibum geram. Dia melempar kaosnya sembarangan ke atas kasur. Memilih cepat pakaian di dalam lemari.

Zou Mi masih berdiri di depan pintu, memperhatikan Kibum dari sisi kiri. Dia melihatnya garis luka yang sedikit terlihat dari balik celana Kibum. Zou Mi tahu betul kenapa luka itu terjadi. Penyakit masa kecil Kibum yang membutuhkan pendonoran.

"Kibum," panggilnya menutup pintu dengan satu dorongan. Dia melangkah mendekat pada Kibum yang mulai mengenakan kaos bersih.

Zou Mi menarik bahu Kibum hingga pemuda lebih pendek itu menghadap padanya. Dia abaikan tatapan sinis Kibum dan mencengkeram bahu pemuda itu lebih kuat.

"Hey!" Kibum merasakan tekanan di bahunya dan protes dengan itu. "Apa masalahmu!" menepis tangan Zou Mi dengan kuat. Zou Mi boleh kurus tetapi tenaganya lumayan juga.

Zou Mi masih menatap intens Kibum. "Siapa pendonor ginjalmu, Kibum?"

Pertanyaannya itu mempengaruhi tubuh Kibum. Namun tidak banyak terlihat karena pemuda berjuluk si batu itu sudah terbiasa menguasai emosinya. "Kenapa bertanya hal itu?"

Zou Mi diam tidak menjawab. Hingga dia mengedikkan bahu, seolah bingung dengan alasannya. "Hanya penasaran, mungkin. Apa kau sendiri tidak ingin tahu?"

Kibum menatap datar Zou Mi, entah apa yang dipikirkan orang yang mengaku temannya. Tapi apa yang dikatakannya benar. Siapa memang yang tidak penasaran dengan seseorang yang sudah menyelamatkan hidupnya. Tapi apa itu pentig dia katakan pada Zou Mi. Dia tidak biasa mengatakan hal-hal pribadi pada siapapun.

Zou Mi menoleh ke arah lain. "Menurutmu, bagaimana keadaannya setelah memberimu sebelah nyawanya? Menurutmu kenapa dia menyelamatkanmu? Apa kau pernah membayangkan dia muda, tua atau seumuran denganmu? Menurutmu,"

"Hentikan!" sela Kibum tidak ingin lebih jauh mendengar ocehan Zou Mi. Tapi bagaimana dia mengatakannya membuat Kibum berfikir, "kau tahu sesuatu Zou Mi?"

"Ah?" Zou Mi kembali menatap Kibum. Senyumnya tampil dengan jenaka. "Tidak. Itu hanya pengandaian, Kibum. Euhmmm aku yakin kau juga penasaran. Jadi aku berusaha memperjelas rasa penasaranmu." Zou Mi masih tersenyum namun Kibum bersikap frontal. Zou Mi jadi salah tingkah, menggaruk kepalanya dan mengalihkan mata ke segala tempat. "Kibum, aku menginap, oke?"

Tanpa persetujuan, Zou Mi menuju kasur dan merebah disana. "Jangan menatapku terus!" katanya merasa Kibum masih menghujamnya dengan tatapan yang sama. Zou Mi mendesah dan beralih miring mengabaikan Kibum. Dia mencoba memejamkan mata tapi segala informasi yang sudah dia dapatkan tidak bisa membuatnya jatuh dalam tidur.

Semuanya, semua informasi itu memenuhi kepalanya. Zou Mi menyesal harus menerima permintaan tolong Siwon. Lebih baik dia tidak tahu. Entah kenapa hatinya merasa sakit mengingat segalanya. Segala kebenaran yang sudah dia dapatkan mengenai Kyuhyun. Lebih dari itu kenapa dia semakin ingin tahu segalanya tentang Kyuhyun hingga merogoh terlalu dalam kehidupan pribadi keluarga itu. Kyuhyun yang malang.

0o0o0o0

"Eoh, agassi?" Kyuhyun melihat seorang wanita yang dia tahu hari itu datang ke café Heechul. Mantan pacar sang bos. Sekarang wanita itu duduk satu meja dengan Hankyung dan juga Heechul.

Leeteuk menarik lengan Kyuhyun, mengajaknya duduk di kursi yang masih kosong.

Hankyung segera mengambil alih. Dia memperkenalkan Leeteuk dan juga Kyuhyun pada wanita yang ternyata saudarinya.

Berfikir Kyuhyun bertanya. "Tapi bukannya Hangeng?"

Jaerim tertawa. "Hangeng nama cina untuk Hankyung oppa."

Kyuhyun ber-oh ria. Dia tersipu malu entah untuk apa. Matanya melihat orang-orang di sekelilingnya. Mendadak dia merasa asing. Bukan hanya karena dia yang termuda, tapi juga sesuatu yang mereka bicarakan diluar dari keterlibatannya. Kyuhyun hanya makan saat mereka makan atau menanggapi saat ada yang mengajaknya bicara. Selebihnya dia lebih banyak diam dan mengaduk makanannya. Dalam hati dia bersumpah tidak akan mengikuti ajakan Leeteuk begitu saja.

'Kenapa Leeteuk saem mengajakku?' Kyuhyun menunduk memainkan makanan yang tidak berkurang banyak. Nafsu makannya hilang. Menghela nafas halus dia melempar pandang ke luar restauran.

Kyuhyun menajamkan mata saat merasa melihat seseorang yang dia kenal. Kyuhyun sukses menjatuhkan sendoknya begitu matanya dengan jelas melihat wajah itu. Mendadak tubuhnya diserang dingin.

'Appa, Kyunie takut.'

Kyuhyun memeluk dirinya. Kilasan masa lalu berkelebat di depan matanya. Dirinya yang ditarik kuat oleh sang ayah. Ruangan dokter yang dingin. Wajah seorang dokter yang nampak ramah namun tidak mengurangi rasa takutnya. Juga wajah lelaki itu. Tangan dinginnya yang menyentuh wajahnya. Kyuhyun bisa merasakannya sekarang. Lelaki itu adalah mimpi buruknya.

Leeteuk yang menyadari keanehan Kyuhyun, mencoba mengambil alih atensinya. Namun Kyuhyun mengabaikan panggilan. Anak itu seolah tenggelam dalam pikirannya.

"Kyuhyun-ah." Leeteuk masih mencobanya. Dia menyentuh lengan Kyuhyun dan mengernyit merasakan lengan itu dingin. Rasanya temperatur ac tidak bisa membuatnya sedingin ini. "Kyunie? Kau baik-baik saja?" Leeteuk khawatir tentu saja.

Hankyung mencoba membantu. Dia menyentuh lembut bahu Kyuhyun. Menyentaknya sekali dan berhasil. Kyuhyun manatapnya dengan bingung. Seolah baru sadar dari masa trans.

"Aku rasa dia kurang sehat." komentar Heechul. "aku bisa mengantarnya pulang."

"Tidak perlu, Heechul-ah. Dia tinggal bersamaku." tahan Leeteuk. Dia rasa Kyuhyun tidak akan bisa pulang ke flatnya dalam kondisi ini. Maka dia segera berpamitan dengan semua orang dan membawa Kyuhyun keluar.

Kyuhyun masih sempat memutar kepala mencari sosok yang sempat dia lihat. Tapi nihil. Orang itu rupanya sudah pergi.

"Kyu, masuklah." panggil Leeteuk yang melihat Kyuhyun tidak kunjung masuk ke dalam mobil.

Setelah Kyuhyun masuk dan duduk dengan masih nampak linglung, bahkan Leeteuk yang harus memasang sit belt untuknya, mobil segera melaju pelan masuk ke jalan raya. "Kau pulang ke tempatku. Batalkan saja rencana dua hari pulangmu ke flat."

Kyuhyun tidak berkomentar. Memilih memalingkan wajah ke luar jendela dan merebah tidak bersemangat.

Leeteuk dibuat cemas karena begitu tiba di rumah, Kyuhyun tiba-tiba saja demam tinggi. Dia berkeringat banyak dan tidak bisa bergerak. Sudah benar dia membawa Kyuhyun pulang ke rumahnya. Jika Kyuhyun dalam keadaan seperti itu berada di flatnya sendirian, entah bagaimana nasibnya.

"Apa yang salah Kyuhyun?" Leeteuk bermonolog sendiri sambil mengompres kening Kyuhyun. "Aku mengajakmu keluar agar kau tidak memiliki waktu luang untuk berfikir macam-macam. Kenapa sekarang kau malah demam?"

"Appa." lirih Kyuhyun mengigau. Nafas anak itu keluar masuk dengan cepat.

"Kau merindukan appamu, eoh?" Leeteuk mangambil tangan Kyuhyun. Memijat telapak tangan anak itu. "Kau masih menaruh hormat dan sayangmu meski sudah diusir. Kenapa kau tidak keluarkan saja semua bebanmu? Bagilah dengan saem-mu ini. Jangan memendamnya sendirian."

Leeteuk mengurus Kyuhyun dengan telaten dan tidak meninggalakannya sendirian. Meski anak itu hanya memejamkan mata dan mengigau memanggil ayahnya. Leeteuk dengan sabar mengganti kompresan terus menerus hingga tertidur di sampingnya.

0o0o0o00

Tuan Choi memandang kecewa pada pintu yang tertutup rapat. Terkunci. Lagipula entah bagaimana dia bisa sampai ke rumah ini. Rumah keluarga Kim. Kim Young Woon.

Dia hanya tidak bisa tidur nyenyak beberapa malam ini memikirkan semua kemungkinan yang menghantuinya. Dia tidak bisa hanya duduk diam tidak tenang. Dia butuh sesuatu yang bisa membuatnya rileks. Entah karena itu dia sampai di tempat ini atau karena hal lain. Tapi apa yang dia harapkan disini?

Siapa yang ingin ditemuinya? Apa yang dia cari?

Tuan Choi memutuskan berbalik. Melangkah pelan hingga hampir mencapai pintu pagar. Namun disana dia justru terdiam.

Seorang pemuda berdiri di depan pagar. Menatapnya seperti melihat hantu. Tuan Choi mendekat. Mengulas senyum mengenali pemuda itu sebagai Kyuhyun. Mereka belum pernah bertemu setelah Kyuhyun dewasa tapi wajah itu sudah dikenalinya dari berkas pemberian orang suruhannya. Namanya Kyuhyun, putra Cho Youjin. Pendonor, penyelamat nyawa Kibum.

Kyuhyun mundur saat lelaki itu semakin dekat. Wajah yang lebih tua dari yang dia ingat. Tapi kesan yang melekat pada diri orang itu tidak akan pernah dia lupakan. Dingin. Tangan yang dingin yang mengusap pipinya sewaktu kecil. Senyum palsu demi mendapatkan ginjalnya. Sikap ramah menyembunyikan wajah serigalanya demi mencuri organnya.

Tuan Choi tertegun melihat reaksi Kyuhyun. Itu bukan pertanda baik. Pemuda di depannya nampak pucat. Seolah menolak untuk menatapnya.

Kyuhyun meremas dadanya yang berdentum keras. Dia hampir berlari pergi saat sebuah mobil datang dan berhenti di dekat pagar. Seseorang keluar dari pintu depan.

"Kyuhyun-ah!"

Kyuhyun tidak bisa tersenyum melihat kedatangan Hera, meski ingin tapi rasa syok melihat orang yang wajahnya melekat diingatannya dan juga rasa marah dalam hatinya membuatnya hanya diam.

Hera mendekati Kyuhyun, memeluknya singkat sebelum mengamati wajah pucat itu. "Kau demam, Kyunie?" Hera memastikan suhu badan Kyuhyun. Dan benar.

"Demamku sudah turun, eomma." kata Kyuhyun lirih.

Hera menyadari ada orang lain di halaman rumahnya. Memandang orang itu sama terkejutnya. Kemudian spontan wajahnya mengeras.

Henry melewati Hera dan Kyuhyun, membuka pintu pagar lebih lebar, agar mobil sang ayah masuk. Jika diperhatikan wajah Henry sama tidak enaknya. Anak itu bahkan hanya berlalu tanpa mengatakan apapun kepada siapapun, menuju rumah menunggu siapapun yang akan membuka pintu untuknya.

Hera menarik Kyuhyun menyingkir dari pintu pagar serta masuk ke halaman. Mobil Young Woon berjalan masuk ke halaman dan berhenti disana.

Jung woon hanya berdiri melihat semuanya.

"Eomma, aku hanya mampir. Aku pergi sekarang."

Hera menahan tangan Kyuhyun. "Ada sesuatu? Kau datang hari ini, padahal belum tentu kami pulang hari ini."

Benar juga. Ini baru beberapa hari dari rencana liburan keluarganya. Kyuhyun mengernyit heran. "Kalian pulang lebih cepat? Wae?"

Suara keras pintu mobil yang ditutup membuat semua orang menoleh. Youg Woon sang pelaku menatap tidak peduli Kyuhyun. Memilih menyapa tuan Choi yang seperti terabaikan keberadaannya.

"Apa perlumu, tuan Choi?"

Choi Jung Woon tersenyum lelaki di depannya masih ingat dengannya.

Dan disinilah mereka sekarang. Dua lelaki baya itu berhadapan dengan meja yang menghalangi. Tidak ada minuman atau suguhan lain. Mereka hanya berdua, bahkan Hera tidak sudi berada dalam ruang dengan tuan Choi. Wanita itu memilih menarik Kyuhyun ke ruangan lain. Henry sendiri sudah mengubur dirinya di dalam kamar.

"Katakanlah." Young Woon membuka suara memecah kesunyian yang berlangsung beberapa saat lalu.

Choi Jung Woon menghela nafas dalam. Dia sedang mempersiapkan diri. "Aku datang sebagai teman."

Dahi Young Woon berkerut mendengar sesuatu yang baginya aneh. Teman? sejak kapan? Mereka bahkan mengenal dalam sebuah kesepakatan. Dan sungguh, orang yang datang sebagai tamu ini bertamu disaat yang tidak tepat. Dia sedang dalam keadaan yang tidak baik. Kehidupan rumah tangganya sedang dalam masalah. Bahkan ketika dia berada di rumah mertuanya, itu tidak menyurutkan Hera untuk bersikap dingin kepadanya. Alhasil pertengkaran yang disembunyikannya meluap disana. Membuat mereka memutuskan untuk pulang ke Seoul lebih cepat dari rencana. Sungguh, Young Woon dibuat malu dihadapan mertuanya.

"Dengar tuan Choi. Jika yang kau maksud adalah hubungan kita di masa lalu, hubungan itu sudah berakhir sangat lama."

"Bukan hubungan yang itu." Jung Woon menghela nafas sekali lagi. "Saya datang sebagai teman Cho Youjin."

Young Woon diam memandang lelaki dihadapannya. "Kau… apa?"

"Cho Youjin adalah sekretarisku. Tapi kami sudah seperti teman. Dia banyak membantuku saat aku dalam keadaan sulit. Aku baru tahu dia sudah meninggal. Aku datang sebagai teman, ingin memberinya penghormatan. Saya meminta ijin darimu untuk mengunjungi makamnya."

Young Woon tidak pernah mengerti dengan takdirnya. Sebelumnya dia tidak pernah mengenal atasan Youjin. Namun Youjin beberapa kali bercerita saat dirinya diangkat menjadi sekretaris bos, dia memiliki bos yang baik dan mengagumkan. Dulu dia berharap bisa berkenalan dengan orang itu. Seseorang yang dikagumi istrinya.

Sekarang mengetahui lelaki yang dikagumi istrinya ada duduk di depannya perasaannya bercampur aduk. Senang, mungkin iya. Entahlah. Mengingat dia mendorong Kyuhyun kepada lelaki ini untuk menyelamatkan Henry. Dan lelaki ini menerimanya untuk menyelamatkan putranya.

"Maaf, tuan Choi. Aku rasa kita memulainya dengan salah. Seharusnya hubungan ini tidak menjadi buruk."

Jung Woon tersenyum mengerti. "Aku menyesal kita tidak kenal sebelumnya. Sekarang aku semakin merasa berhutang budi dengan keluargamu. Istri dan putramu sudah membantuku sebanyak itu."

Young Woon menggeleng. Dia bisa tersenyum sekarang meski dengan sisa kekakuan. "Lupakanlah. Itu sebanding dengan apa yang sudah kau lakukan di rumah sakit hari itu. Sungguh, jangan mengingatnya lagi."

Kyuhyun merasa lemas di balik dinding. Berusaha tetap berdiri untuk mendengarkan semua yang mereka bicarakan dan berlalu pergi setelah tidak tahan. Dia menaiki tangga dengan pelan. Wajahnya datar terlihat hancur. Setiap tangga yang dia pijak dia mengingat kembali ketakutannya yang sendirian di rumah sakit. Dia masih bisa merasakan kerelaannya untuk menolong Henry. Tapi dia ditinggal sendirian tanpa ditemani sebagai balasan kecil dirinya yang menjadi anak baik untuk sang ayah.

Kenapa?

Kenapa?!

Kyuhyun mengetuk pintu kamar ibunya. Menunggu hingga wanita keluar dengan wajah lebih segar dan pakaian yang berganti. "Kau menunggu lama, Kyunie? Mianhe. Ayo turun, eomma buatkan sesuatu untukmu."

Kyuhyun tidak bergerak. "Eomma." panggilnya.

"Heum?"

"Aku pernah bertanya padamu sewaktu kecil. Apa appa menyayangiku? Sekarang apa dia masih menyayangiku?"

Hera menatap sulit wajah Kyuhyun. Anak itu terlihat sangat tertekan dan menderita.

"Orang tua akan selalu menyayangi anaknya, Kyu. Kau selalu yakin appamu menyayangimu, bukan. Hanya itu yang perlu kau yakini."

Kyuhyun menarik sudut-sudut bibirnya. Senyum yang tidak sampai matanya. "Benar. Aku selalu percaya itu. Jadi aku akan selalu percaya. Appa menyayangiku. Menyebutku anak sial hanya karena sedang marah dan lelah."

Hera mengerjapkan mata menahan embun yang menggantung. Diraihnya tangan kurus itu. Diusapnya penuh kehangatan. "Cha, kita turun bantu eomma memasak, ne?"

Henry menutup pintunya seirama dengan perginya Kyuhyun dan Hera. Sudah tidak ada yang bisa dia intip. Ibu dan anak itu pergi tanpa sadar dirinya mengintip di balik pintu. Henry menyandarkan kepala, melipat kedua kaki. Dirinya yang sejak awal duduk di lantai, meratapi sesuatu. Kini kembali tenggelam dalam ratapannya. Dirinya memandang kosong atap internit kamar.

Air matanya mengalir mengingat pertengkaran orang tuanya. Dia mendengar sendiri bagaimana mereka saling meneguhkan pendirian. Berteriak satu sama lain mengabaikannya yang berada dalam satu mobil. Beruntung mereka masih selamat hingga sampai rumah dengan separuh perjalanan dihabiskan dalam kebisuan.

'Aku sudah cukup dewasa tanpa seorang ayah. Jadi ini sudah berakhir. Aku akan menerimanya.'

Hanya sebuah kalimat yang dirapalkannya dalam hati untuk menegarkan diri dari keputusan sang ibu yang ingin bercerai dengan sang ayah. Kim Young Woon bukan ayahnya sejak awal, mereka terikat sebagai ayah dan anak dalam sebuah hubungan keluarga. Jika perceraian terjadi dirinya tidak mungkin akan mengikuti sang ayah. Jadi dia yang selalu haus akan kasih seorang ayah akan mengakhiri keserakahannya sampai keputusan itu.

Tapi tetap saja rasa sedih dan kecewa menusuk hatinya. Dia tidak pernah ingin hubungannya dengan Young Woon berakhir.

Kenapa?

Kenapa bercerai?

Eomma, aku ingin seorang ayah!

0o0o0o0o0

"Hyung, kau terlihat kacau." komentar Hankyung yang menerima Leeteuk di ruangannya.

"Anjing kecil itu seenaknya saja. Pergi sesukanya membuatku cemas. Dia masih demam. Semalam saja tidak berhenti mengigau. Sialnya aku baru melihat secarik kertas pesan yang ditinggalkannya di meja setelah aku kelabakan mencari bocah itu. Benar-benar." omel Leeteuk yang sepertinya sangat kesal bercampur cemas. "Dia bahkan tidak mengatakan kemana dia pergi."

Hankyung terkekeh. "Kau seperti seorang ayah, hyung."

Leeteuk menatap Hankyung tidak setuju! Menikah saja dia belum, punya anak dari mana. Hankyung mengibaskan tangan menyudahi percakapan itu. Ada hal lain yang ingin dia bicarakan dengan Leeteuk.

"Kita sudah mengajukan beberapa berkas permohonan bantuan kepada beberapa yayasan peduli beberapa hari lalu. Tiga dari lima yang disebar sudah mengirim jawabannya. Semua menolak karena mereka sudah tidak ada kuota lagi."

Leeteuk mendesah kecewa. "Masih ada dua." namun dia masih optimis.

Hankyung mengangguk. "Tapi kurasa masih harus menunggu hingga tahun depan." meringis melihat bagaimana Leeteuk segera melempar tatapam tajam kepadanya.

"Jika semua ditolak, aku akan mengajukannya lagi dan lagi. Aku juga tidak keberatan dengan menggunakan uang pribadiku. Anak itu harus segera naik meja operasi."

Hankyung mengangguk. "Aku juga akan membantu sebisaku."

Asisten Hankyung meminta masuk dan menyerahkan sebuah amplop. Yang berisi penolakan sekian untuk bantuan yang dia ajukan. Menurunkan sedikit optimisme mereka.

"Tinggal yayasan rumah sakit ini?" tanya Leeteuk menerawang. Benar berkas pengajuan yang tersisa yang belum mengirim surat penolakan adalah rumah sakit ini.

"Aku harap, Siwon menaruh perhatian pada berkas yang kumasukkan." harap Hankyung.

0o0o0o0o0

Heechul mengutak atik ponselnya sejak tadi. Keningnya mengerut serius. Pemandangan itu jadi perhatian pegawainya. Mereka tahu apa yang berusaha dilakukan bosnya yang berharap kabar dari Kyuhyun yang tidak kunjung datang ke café untuk bekerja.

Masalahnya anak itu tidak memberi kabar kepada siapapun di café. Membuat semua orang menjadi cemas.

Heechul nampak antusias membuka kotak pesan yang muncul tiba-tiba. Dia membacanya dengan cepat.

'Maaf Heechul hyung, aku ijin untuk hari ini.'

Heechul ingin meremas ponselnya. Mengumpat dalam hati pesan singkat pegawai termudanya. Dia meminta ijin tanpa memberinya penjelasan. Dengan bernafsu Heechul mengalihkan menu pesan menjadi kontak, menekan salah satu nomor untuk dihubungi.

"YA! Leeteuk! Ada apa dengan Kyuhyun?! Apa dia masih merasa sakit?!" sembur Heechul kepada orang yang dihubunginya.

"Apa maksudmu? Anak itu tidak datang untuk bekerja! Hey, kau tinggal bersamanya bagaimana kau tidak tahu dia pergi kemana, ha! Aish!"

Heechul memandang ponselnya lebih geram sekarang. Leeteuk menutup sambungan begitu saja. Dengan sedikit membanting, ponsel di taruhnya di meja kasir. Heechul melipat tangan di dada. Masih mencemaskan bocah satu itu.

"Apa maksudnya? Kyuhyun menghilang?" belalak Ryewook.

Sungmin menggeleng. "Mana mungkin?"

"Ahhh mood si bos jadi kacau." keluh Eunhyuk.

Donghae diam saja membereskan meja bekas pelanggan. Gerakannya berhenti saat sebuah ide melintas di kepalanya. Setelah pulang kerja dia akan mampir ke flatnya Kyuhyun jika memang masih tidak ada kabar dari Kyuhyun.

TBC

Sima Yu'I

(SY'I)

Terima kasih untuk reviewer, yang fav dan follow. Terima kasiiiiiiiiiii sekali pokoknya.

Yang untuk bagian pengajuan berkas permohonan bantuan dana, maafkan kalau ada kesalahan prosuder atau apapun itu yg gak sesuai. Karena saya benar benar kagak tahu soal yang begituan. Itu cuma pengkhayalanku saja, mungkin saja seperti itu jadi aku tulis seperti itu. Hehehe. Maafkan pokonya kalau gak sesuai realita. Yak. Kalau ada yang mau benerin malah saya senang.

Sekali lagi terima kasih untuk kalian semuaaaaaa.


	15. Chapter 12

Kyuhyun menelan obatnya tanpa air. Dia bersembunyi di dapur untuk menelan obat tersebut. Sekaligus menghindari keadaan meja makan yang terasa sangat kaku. Dia dulu biasa dengan itu tapi hari ini terlihat sangat berbeda. Hera seolah menyembunyikan sesuatu. Henry juga lebih banyak diam, tidak berinteraksi dengan sang ayah.

Ada apa sebenarnya?

Kyuhyun berjalan keluar dapur setelah merasa baikan.

"Eomma, aku pamit sekarang, ne."

"Kupikir kau akan menginap? Ini sudah malam, lho."

"Tidak. Aku hanya datang untuk melihat keadaan rumah saja tadi. Tapi ternyata kalian pulang hari ini."

Hera tidak memaksa. Menambah keheranan Kyuhyun. Biasanya Hera selalu memaksanya untuk menginap.

Hera mengantar Kyuhyun sampai pintu depan. Memegang tangan Kyuhyun dengan erat. "Kyu."

"Iya, eomma?"

"Maafkan eomma, ne."

Kyuhyun menatap kedua mata Hera. Mencoba mencari apa yang salah dengan wanita itu. Tapi Hera justru berpaling.

"Eomma, kau tidak pernah melakukan kesalahan. Kau selalu membantu dan menopangku. Justru aku yang selalu memberatkan dirimu. Kupikir aku pasti sudah lama berakhir jika tanpamu. Terima kasih, eomma."

Hera merasakan air matanya mengalir. Benar. Dia sudah banyak melakukan untuk Kyuhyun. Tapi sekarang, dia akan meninggalkan anak itu.

Hera menyusut air matanya. Kembali menatap Kyuhyun dengan senyuman. "Kau kuat dan tegar, nak. Bukan karena eomma, karena itulah dirimu. Jadi tetap seperti itu apapun yang terjadi." hera menunduk, menatap jemari Kyuhyun yang kurus dan panjang. Air matanya hampir tumpah lagi mengingat dia akan memutuskan hubungan dengan ayah anak ini. Dia sudah mengambil keputusan egois. "Kau akan baik-baik saja."

Kyuhyun memeluk Hera sebelum pergi.

Hera bertahan berdiri disana hingga bayangan Kyuhyun tidak terlihat lagi. Dia merasa sangat bersalah. Anak itu jauh dari kata baik-baik saja. Tidak ada yang berubah sejak dia datang ke rumah ini. Dia tidak bisa merubah segalanya. Tidak bisa merubah Young Woon apalagi memberi kehidupan baik untuk Kyuhyun.

Pada akhirnya Hera menyerah untuk berjuang. Dia sudah sangat lelah. Dan sekarang dia berusaha meninggalkan Kyuhyun tanpa mengatakan apapun pada anak itu. Dia megkhianati kepercayaannya.

"Eomma." Henry memanggil di belakangnya.

Hera menghapus air matanya yang terus turun.

"Bisakah kau pikirkan lagi? Appa juga tidak ingin bercerai denganmu, bukan. Tolong pikirkan lagi."

Hera menggeleng masih tidak berbalik. "Tidak Henry. Mulai sekarang bereskan barang-barangmu. Kita akan keluar dari rumah ini secepatnya."

Henry mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. Dia maju dan menarik tubuh ibunya hingga berhadapan dengannya. "Eomma selalu memikirkan Kyuhyun hyung, kan? Bahkan sekarang kau menangis karena menyesal pada Kyu hyung! Pernahkah kau memikirkan aku? Apa yang kuinginkan?! Apa yang bisa membuatku bahagia?!"

"Henry,"

"Tidak!" Henry menurunkan tangannya dari bahu Hera. "Aku kecewa padamu, eomma. Aku tidak percaya padamu."

Hera menangkup wajah putranya. "Bukankah kau sudah cukup bahagia selama ini? Eomma sudah memberimu apa yang kau inginkan. Iya, kan Henry?"

Henry tidak menjawab. Mencoba melepaskan wajahnya dari tangkupan sang ibu. Namun Hera bertahan. Dia menarik wajah anaknya untuk menatap matanya. "Dengarkan eomma. Eomma sangat menyayangimu. Eomma melakukan banyak hal agar kau bahagia. kau sudah mendapatkannya bertahun-tahun ini. Sekarang sudah cukup, sayang. Mari kita hanya hidup berdua saja, saling menyayangi dan menjaga. Eomma tidak akan pernah membencimu atau menyingkirkanmu."

Henry menangis. Menangis dengan keras. Masih berusaha menolak keputusan ibunya.

Hera menarik Henry dalam pelukannya. Memaksa putranya agar mengerti perasaannya. "Eomma mohon, Henry. Eomma senang kamu bahagia. tapi merasa hancur melihat Kyuhyun. Eomma sudah menyerah. Eomma sudah tidak mampu bertahan. Eomma mohon, kabulkan permintaan eomma kali ini. Ayo pergi. Kita tinggalkan kehidupan disini. Ini bukan tempat kita sayang."

Tubuh Henry diam. Hanya ada tangisan yang terdengar. Dan Hera masih memeluk putranya.

0o0o0o0o0

Baru beberapa meter meninggalkan rumah Kyuhyun harus berhenti oleh orang yang dia lihat.

Choi Jung Woon tersenyum melihat pemuda yang dia tunggu akhirnya muncul. Dia sengaja bertahan tidak jauh dari rumah Young Woon untuk menemui anak ini.

Kyuhyun rasanya ingin menghindar dari pertemuan yang disengaja ini. Tapi lelaki itu lebih dulu berjalan mendekatinya.

"Anyeong, Kyuhyun-ah. Senang akhirnya bisa bertemu denganmu." sapaan yang sopan tapi tidak menyenangkan bagi Kyuhyun.

"Maaf, aku harus pergi."

"Sebentar saja," tahan Jung Woon. "Bisa kita bicara?"

Kyuhyun menatap lelaki baya di depannya. Memangnya apa yang diinginkan oleh lelaki ini?

Jung Woon melihat Kyuhyun diam saja tapi juga tidak pergi. Dia menganggapnya sebagai persetujuan. "Aku ingin bicara denganmu sejak di rumah ayahmu, tapi sepertinya ibumu tidak suka dengan kedatanganku. Jadi, aku putuskan menunggu disini."

Kyuhyun merasa aneh. "Kau yakin aku akan keluar?"

"Tidak juga. Aku hanya sedang bertaruh tadi. Tapi kau benar-benar muncul." Jung Woon tersenyum kecil. "Apa kau ingat denganku?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan.

"Jadi kau juga ingat apa yang terjadi padamu sewaktu kecil?"

Kyuhyun meremas ujung jaketnya. "Kau ingin membicarakan sesuatu yang sudah lalu, tuan? Maaf aku tidak ingin mendengar apapun tentang itu."

"Kyuhyun-ah."

"Jangan memanggilku seakrab itu!" reflek Kyuhyun berteriak. Sepertinya dia sudah tidak bisa mempertahankan emosinya. "Biarkan aku pergi."

Jung Woon terkejut saat Kyuhyun meninggikan suaranya. "Maaf."

Kyuhyun hanya membuang wajah.

"Sebenarnya, aku ingin berterima kasih kepadamu secara langsung. Karena dirimu sudah menyelamatkan nyawa putraku. Aku merasa sangat berhutang budi kepadamu. Jadi kau boleh meminta apapun kepadaku. Aku pasti akan memberikannya."

Kyuhyun semakin meremas kain tebal jaketnya. "Tuan, kau salah paham." Kyuhyun memaksa menatap Choi Jung Woon lurus-lurus. "Orang yang ingin kuselamatkan bukan putramu. Jadi jangan berterima kasih padaku. Lagipula, sebelumnya pun kau tidak pernah meminta kepadaku. Jadi untuk apa kau berterima kasih?"

Pria itu tertegun dengan apa yang dia dengar. Cukup tertohok dan tidak menyangka dengan apa yang diucapkan Kyuhyun. Choi Jung Woon merasa sedang dihakimi. Kyuhyun dihadapannya seolah meminta keadilan atas dirinya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis, matanya memandang dengan hampa. "Entahlah, bukankah kau dan appa sudah melakukan kesepakatan? Jadi tidak ada yang merasa dirugikan atau tersakiti karena itu. 'Dia' hanya anak kecil. Kalian tidak perlu merasa perduli atau harus merasa bersalah. Apapun yang dicuri darinya hanya akan menguntungkan bagi kalian."

"K-Kyu-"

"Tuan Choi, aku mendengarnya. Kau dan eomma kandungku adalah teman. Aku yakin ada hubungan yang baik antara kalian. Pikirkan saja tentang itu." Kyuhyun menunduk. "Tolong, jangan menemuiku dan mengucapkan terima kasih. Aku merasa tidak enak mendengarnya."

Choi Jung Woon tidak mengatakan apapun lagi. Bahkan membiarkan Kyuhyun berlalu tanpa ingin mencegahnya. Dia berdiri dengan goyah. Terguncang dengan semua yang dikatakan pemuda seukuran Kyuhyun. Dia salah jika ucapan terima kasihnya akan diterima dengan baik. Kenyataannya, dia memang sudah mencuri. Mencuri dari seorang anak kecil. Mencuri kesempatakan dalam kesusahan orang lain. Dia sudah melakukan hal salah untuk menyelamatkan anaknya.

Choi Jung Woon, lelaki sempurna yang yakin dengan semua keputusannya dalam hidup, kini merasakan dirinya terpojok oleh seorang pemuda. Seorang anak kecil yang sudah tumbuh dan memahami ketidak adilan yang terjadi padanya.

Choi Jung Woon telah melihat kenyataannya, adalah sebuah kemarahan dari seorang anak yang menjadi korban.

0o0o0o0

Kyuhyun memeriksa ponsel, ada beberapa panggilan masuk yang seharian ini dia abaikan. Sekarang pun dia mengabaikannya dan memasukkan kembali ponsel ke dalam saku celana.

Kyuhyun mengeratkan jaket yang dia kenakan. Rasa dingin menusuk tulangnya. Nyeri kembali menghantam dadanya, kepalanya pusing, perutnya mual. Tapi Kyuhyun mengabaikan semua itu. Dia terus berjalan menuju flat yang masih beberapa puluh meter lagi. Dia ingin segera sampai dan merebah di ranjang tipis yang dia miliki.

Kyuhyun berhenti melangkah karena kepayahan. Jalanan disekitarnya sepi. Dia merasa sendirian serta merasakan sakit yang terus menghujam dirinya. Air matanya mengalir. Lagi.

Harus berapa lama lagi dia menahan semuanya? Sampai batas mana hingga semua mau berhenti menyakitinya?

Kenapa aku, eomma?

Kenapa aku?

Tidak ada yang bisa menyelamatkanku. Aku menyesal telah selamat, aku ingin bersamamu saja. Aku lelah, sungguh.

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya yang bergetar. Memeluk dirinya seolah rasa sakit menghujam di segala tempat. Dia benar-benar kesakitan.

Dengan susah payah akhirnya pemuda itu berada di depan gedung flatnya yang nampak kumuh. Kakinya yang lemah masih berusaha berjalan mencapai gedung namun rupanya dia tidak sanggup lagi. Pemuda itu tumbang di jalanan kecil depan gedung.

Siwon nampak terkejut di kursi kemudi mobilnya. Menyaksikan bagaimana pemuda yang dia perhatikan sejak kemunculannya itu jatuh. Segera dia membuka pintu mobilnya dan berlari menyongsong tubuh itu.

"Kyuhyun!" panggilnya berusaha membangunkannya. Namun Siwon kembali berjengit merasakan dingin dari tubuh yang dia sentuh. Wajah itu pun nampak tidak baik dengan warna pucat.

Siwon tidak menunggu lagi untuk mengangkat tubuh yang dirasakannya begitu ringan dalam kedua tangannya. Memasukkannya ke dalam mobil dan segera pergi dari sana.

0o0o00

Donghae benar-benar menelan kecewa saat melihat pintu flat terkunci. Dia pikir Kyuhyun ada di dalam namun pemilik gedung bilang Kyuhyun tidak ada. Orang itu juga mengatakan Kyuhyun menginap di tempat lain sudah sejak awal liburan musim panas.

Dia kembali pada motornya. Sekali lagi berusaha menghubungi ponsel Kyuhyun. Lagi-lagi tidak diangkatnya. Sampai Donghae memutuskan untuk pulang.

Sampai di rumah dia melihat Zou Mi yang duduk sendirian di mini bar. Donghae berjalan menghampiri. Mengejutkan pemuda itu yang rupanya sedang melamun.

"Jarang sekali melihatmu yang serius, Zou Mi-ah. Ada apa?" tanya Donghae duduk di sebelahnya.

Zou Mi memutar kaleng cola di depannya. "Tidak ada, hyung."

"Yeoja, heum?"

Zou Mi tertawa. "Anniyo."

"Lalu?"

Zou Mi menatap jengah Donghae yang terus mengejarnya dengan pertanyaan.

"Ayolah. Kau bisa menceritakan apapun padaku."

Dahi Zou Mi berkerut. "Kau benar Donghae hyung?"

Donghae mencebik lidah. "Aku lebih tua darimu."

Zou Mi terkekeh. "Mianhe. Kau tidak cocok bersikap begitu, sih."

"Kau meremehkanku. Ya sudah jika tidak mau bercerita."

Keduanya diam. Zou Mi kembali memainkan kaleng minum yang hampir habis isinya. Sedangkan Donghae melamun menatap dinding di seberang bar. Keduanya tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing.

0o0o0o0o0

Dia memperhatikan wajah diam itu. Yang tidur dengan damai dan tenang. Meski pada kenyataannya sedang menanggung rasa sakit. Siwon memeriksa jam di pergelangan tangannya. Sudah tengah malam. Dia harus pulang tapi enggan untuk beranjak dan meninggalkan pemuda yang ditolongnya ini. Jadi dia bertahan lebih lama.

Hingga sebuah pesan masuk ke ponselnya. Sebuah pesan dari Kibum, menanyakannya yang tidak kunjung berada di rumah. Membuatnya kembali memeriksa jam tangan. Jam 2 dini hari. Tidak disangkannya, waktu berjalan cukup cepat. Padahal dia hanya duduk dan memperhatikan wajah Kyuhyun.

Siwon meraih tangan itu. Mengusapnya dengan lembut. "Mianhe, ne aku harus pulang. Hyung akan datang lagi besok." Siwon tidak bermaksud memperhatikannya, namun itu terasa di jemarinya. Sebuah bekas luka yang melintang di pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun. Dengan heran Siwon memperhatikannya lebih teliti. Sayatan yang cukup panjang dan jika bekas yang nampak jelas serta berwarna gelap pastinya luka itu cukup dalam.

0o0o0o0o0

Leeteuk berlari dari mobilnya. Tidak perduli dengan orang-orang yang dia lewati dan hampir dia tabrak. Yang dipikirkannya saat ini adalah Kyuhyun.

Dia belum bangun dari tidur saat kabar itu datang dari hankyung. Suara ponselnya yang berdering nyaring dan berulang membuatnya kesal. Namun matanya langsung terbuka lebar saat suara Hankyung mengatakan Kyuhyun berada di rumah sakit saat itu. Leeteuk tidak berfikir mengganti piyama tidurnya atau mencuci muka, dia hanya tahu untuk segera datang melihat kondisi anak didiknya.

Disinilah dia sekarang. Dengan nafas keluar masuk cepat setelah berlari dari baseman parkir, masuk lift, berlari sepanjang lorong lantai 3 rumah sakit mencari kamar inap Kyuhyun. Leeteuk mematung melihat Hankyung yang menatapnya terkejut.

"Hyung, kau datang terburu-buru?"

Leeteuk mengabaikan Hankyung. Mendekat untuk lebih jelas melihat keadaan Kyuhyun. Pemuda itu masih memejamkan mata, selang oksigen di hidung, jarum infus di lengan kirinya. "Hankyung-ah, bagaimana keadaannya? Bagaimana bisa seperti ini?"

"Aku juga baru tahu pagi tadi." kata Hankyung. "Dokter jaga semalam bilang Kyuhyun dibawa kemari oleh direktur."

Leeteuk menoleh menatap Hankyung. "Maksudmu Siwon yang waktu itu?"

Hankyung mengangguk. Menepuk bahu Leeteuk. "Aku sudah memeriksanya. Dia dalam keadaan lemah tapi masih cukup stabil. Hyung jangan khawatir."

Leeteuk menghela nafas lega.

"Emm Leeteuk hyung, kau bisa menggunakan kamar mandi di ruanganku. Ada baju ganti juga disana."

Leeteuk baru menyadari keadaan dirinya. Dia mendesah malu. Begitu khawatirnya sampai tidak ingat untuk membersihkan diri dulu.

0o0o0oo0

"Siwon, kau pulang jam berapa semalam?" tanya tuan Choi saat mereka berada di meja makan untuk sarapan.

"Jam dua mungkin." jam 2 dia baru keluar daru kamar inap Kyuhyun. Tepatnya jam berapa dia sampai rumah dia tidak begitu ingat.

Tuan Choi menatap Siwon. "Apa yang kau lakukan sampai jam segitu?"

"Mianhe appa. Aku ada lembur di rumah sakit."

Tuan Choi terlihat menerima alasan tersebut dan tidak menanyakan apapun lagi. Meja makan kembali hening. Ini tidak biasanya. Biasanya Donghae yang paling cerewet, tapi dia nampak sangat kalem hari ini.

"Donghae kau baik-baik saja?" tanya tuan Choi pada putra keduanya.

"Eum. Aku baik appa."

"Kau yakin? Tidak biasanya kau diam."

"Hanya kurang semangat saja."

Zou Mi memperhatikan mereka dalam diam. Dia hanya tamu meski sudah terbiasa menginap disini. Tapi kali ini memang berbeda. Donghae yang nampak kalem. Kibum yang lebih suram dari sebelumnya dan Siwon yang terlihat mencemaskan sesuatu. Yang terakhir adalah tuan Choi sendiri. Dia seperti berusaha mengalihkan pikirannya entah dari apa.

Diam-diam pemuda iu menghela nafas panjang. Dia kembali melirik tuan Choi. Seketika itu juga pikirannya kembali berputar pada semua informasi yang sudah dia kumpulkan. Untuk sesaat dia memegang sumpitnya dengan kuat. Perasaan tidak enak berkecamuk dalam dirinya.

Kenapa dia harus tahu hal semacam ini?

"Zou Mi-ah? Kau tidak suka dengan makanannya?"

"Eh!?" Zou Mi tersenyum paksa. "Ti-tidak ahjusi. Aku hanya merasa sudah kenyang." Zou Mi meletakkan sumpit. Menyelesaikan acara makannya. "Kalau tidak keberatan saya permisi dulu."

Tuan Choi mengangguk kecil. Memperhatikan Zou Mi yang langsung pergi setelah diijinkan. Seolah memang sudah tidak tahan berada di meja tersebut.

Zou Mi masuk ke kamar Kibum. Kamar tempatnya menginap. Kibum tentu saja keberatan. Tapi dia mana peduli dan tetap tidur di satu ranjang dengan Kibum.

Pemuda itu kini mondar mandir di dalam kamar. Kepalanya hampir meledak tidak tahan.

"Kenapa aku harus tahuuu! Sial!"

Mengusap kepalanya dengan frustasi.

"Kau menggila? Jangan disini."

Zou Mi melompat kaget. Kibum sudah ada di ambang pintu menatapnya dalam.

"Kau ingin aku mati cepat, Kibum! Brengsek!"

Kibum mengernyit heran. "Kau mengumpat padaku?"

Zou Mi mengabaikan Kibum. Menyambar jaket dalam gantungan kemudian berlalu pergi. Kibum semakin heran dengan tingkah laku Zou Mi. Anak itu playboy tapi dia jarang mengumpat dan berkata kasar. Apalagi kepadanya. Apa ada yang salah sampai dia lepas kendali seperti itu?

Kibum mendengus menyingkirkan pemikirannya tentang Zou Mi. Berjalan masuk, dia menuju mejanya untuk mengambil ponsel. Meneruskan kembali usahanya untuk menghubungi Kyuhyun. Dia mencemaskan pemuda itu, apalagi saat Donghae bilang Kyuhyun tidak masuk kerja. Bos di café mencemaskannya, begitu juga Donghae dan sekarang dirinya juga dilanda cemas. Dia tidak bisa tidur tenang semalaman.

0o0o0o0o0

"Dia belum sadar?" ini sudah hampir siang hari dan Kyuhyun belm membuka matanya sejak dia bawa kesini? Siwon patut untuk cemas. "Kau bilang dia hanya kelelahan?"

Dokter itu nampak salah tingkah. "Maaf direktur. Tapi pasien Kim Kyuhyun sudah diambil alih Tan uisa. Anda bisa bertanya lebih banyak padanya."

Siwon berlalu setelah mendengar jawaban itu. Kebetulan sekali dia juga ada rencana untuk menemui dokter Hankyung setelah menjenguk Kyuhyun.

Direktur muda itu mengetuk pintu ruang Tan uisa hanya untuk memberi tahu yang didalam bahwa ada yang akan masuk. Setelah menunggu beberapa detik dia masuk. Merasa terkejut melihat Leeteuk ada di ruangan itu.

"Maaf, kupikir tidak ada tamu."

Leeteuk berdiri diikuti Hankyung. Keduanya membungkuk hormat mengetahui direktur rumah sakit yang datang. "Hankyung-ah aku ke tempat Kyuhyun dulu." ucapnya pelan kepada Hankyung kemudian mengangguk sopan kepada Siwon. "Siwon-ssi, kudengar anda yang membawa Kyuhyun ke rumah sakit. Saya ucapkan terima kasih sudah menolongnya."

Siwon tersenyum. "Saya kebetulan lewat disana dan melihatnya, Leeteuk-ssi. Saya hanya melakukan yang kebanyakan orang lain akan lakukan juga."

"Tidak. Anda pasti merendah. Hanya sedikit orang yang seperti anda. Sekali lagi saya berterima kasih. Permisi." Leeteuk mengulas senyum tulus sebelum pergi dengan sopan. Membuat Siwon merasa tidak enak. Siwon sedikit berbohong tentang kebetulan yang dia katakan. Kebenarannya dia sengaja berada di sekitar flat Kyuhyun untuk melihat kondisi tempat tinggal 'Dewa'nya Kibum. Melihat seperti apa tempat tinggal pemuda itu yang begitu sederhana dan sedikit kumuh. Hingga dia melihat Kyuhyun datang dan jatuh.

Siwon duduk setelah mereka tinggal berdua. Hankyung bertanya ada apa Siwon datang.

"Aku dengar kau mengambil alih perawatan Kyuhyun?"

"E iya, Direktur."

Siwon meletakkan kedua tangan ke atas meja. Menatap hankyung lebih dalam. "Hankyung hyung, mari berbicara lebih akrab saja."

Hankyung tersenyum canggung. Namun kemudian mengangguk menerima usul Siwon. Bagaimanapun mereka cukup akrab di luar hubungan sebagai atasan bawahan.

"Aku sudah tahu mengenai penyakit Kyuhyun. Proposal yang kau ajukan aku sudah membacanya. Aku akan menanggung semua operasi dan perawatan Kyuhyun selama di rumah sakit."

Hankyung tersenyum lebar. Nampak girang mendengar ucapan Siwon. Dia bahkan tidak sadar telah meraih tangan Siwon dan mengucapkan banyak terima kasih. Seolah kesulitannya terangkat begitu saja.

Siwon ikut senang melihat Hankyung senang. "Segera buat jadwal nya dan lakukan yang terbaik."

"Tentu, Siwon! Tentu!"

Hankyung menarik tangannya dari Siwon. Dia baru sadar masih ada kendala lainnya sebelum operasi itu bisa dilakukan.

"Wae, Hankyung hyung?"

"Ah, tidak. Kami masih harus menunggu wali syah nya. Tapi akan ada yang mengurus untuk itu."

Hanya soal itu? Tapi kenapa Hankyung terlihat cemas? Dia jadi mengingat kembali apa yang dikatakan Zou Mi tentang hubungan Kyuhyun dan orang tuanya sedang dalam masalah.

"Apa yang perlu diurus? Kau hanya perlu mengabari mereka dan menandatangani beberapa surat. Mereka pasti senang mendengar berita baik ini." seburuk apapun hubungan mereka tentu orang tuanya akan senang dengan berita pengobatan putranya bisa segera dilakukan.

Hankyung hanya bisa menarik senyumnya yang terlihat dipaksakan. Dalam hati Siwon mempertanyakan seburuk apa hubungan Kyuhyun dengan orang tuanya?

"Apa Kyuhyun menyembunyikan penyakitnya dari orang tuanya?" tanya Siwon pada akhirnya.

Hankyung cukup terkejut pada Siwon. Entah itu hanya menebak atau memang Siwon telah menduganya tapi yang jelas Hankyung merasakan hal aneh dengan sikap Siwon. Dia sudah mendengar apa yang dikatakan rekan dokter yang semalam menangani Kyuhyun. Dia bilang Siwon terlihat sangat panik dan menekankan padanya untuk melakukan yang terbaik untuk Kyuhyun. Bahkan Kyuhyun ditempatkan di ruang VIP dan Siwon cukup lama menunggui Kyuhyun. Dokter itu sampai menduga Kyuhyun adalah kerabat Siwon dengan diperlakukan begitu baik dan hati-hati.

"Aku tidak tahu pasti tentang itu, Siwon. Yang aku tahu Leeteuk-ssi menjadi wali nya selama ini." Hankyung memutuskan untuk tidak terlalu banyak bicara tentang pribadi pasien kepada orang lain. Meski dihadapannya adalah sang atasan yang akan membantu seluruh biaya Kyuhyun.

Pintu ruang Hankyung dibuka dari luar. "Tan uisa, pasien Kim Kyuhyun!"

Hankyung beridir dengan sigap. "Kenapa?!" tanyanya seraya berlalu. Siwon ikut beranjak dan mengikuti dokter dan suster yang berjalan terburu-buru. Di belakang dia mendengar mereka berbicara tentang pasien Kim Kyuhyun. Seperti ada yang gawat yang berusaha dijelaskan si suster. Siwon ingin bertanya tapi itu akan mengganggu dan menghambat mereka. Jadi diam dan mengekor saja.

0o0o0o0o0

Leeteuk tidak mengerti ada apa? tadinya dia masih menunggui Kyuhyun yang tidur. Beberapa saat kemudian pemuda itu bangun. Terlihat linglung bahkan tidak merespon ucapannya. Leeteuk ingin menyentuhnya. Namun saat dia baru saja menempelkan kulitnya dengan kulit Kyuhyun pemuda itu tiba-tiba merintih sakit. Leeteuk tentu saja panik dan bertanya apa yang sakit? Tapi Kyuhyun hanya merintih sakit berulang kali. Dan semakin parah hingga Kyuhyun meringkuk gemetar dan merintih.

Suster datang setelah dia keluar dan menarik siapapun yang dia lihat, kebetulan adalah dua orang suster sedang lewat. Kedua suster itu masuk dan memeriksa Kyuhyun. Mereka juga nampak kesulitan untuk bicara dengan Kyuhyun, salah satu suster itu memutuskan untuk memanggil dokter yang bertanggung jawab pada Kyuhyun.

Leeteuk masih berdiri cemas menunggu di luar. Sedangkan seorang suster menemani Kyuhyun di dalam. Dia bisa mendengar suara Kyuhyun berteriak kesakitan. Hampir saja dia menerobos masuk kembali saat Hankyung dan suster sebelumnya muncul disana. Dia kurang memperhatikan keberadaan Siwon dan memilih menyambut Hankyung. "Hankyung-ah!"

"Ada apa hyung?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Kyuhyun bangun dan dia mengeluh sakit saat aku menyentuhnya."

Hankyung mengernyit heran. Dia membuka pintu, bersama suster yang menjemputnya dia masuk ke dalam. Leeteuk hampir ikut masuk tapi suster itu menahannya agar tetap di luar.

Suster di dalam segera menyingkir menyerahan penangan Kyuhyun pada Hankyung. Kyuhyun masih sama seperti saat Leeteuk melihatnya, menggelungkan diri dan mengerang. Selang oksigen terlepas dari hidung juga jarum infus yang tertarik merobek kulitnya.

"Sakitt~"

"Aku sudah memberinya injeksi, tapi pasien tetap mengeluh sakit." lapor suster.

Hankyung memeriksa Kyuhyun. Merasa tidak mengerti. Kyuhyun tidak apa-apa menurut pemeriksaannya tapi pemuda itu terus merintih kesakitan apalagi saat disentuhnya.

"Kyuhyun-ah, katakan padaku apa yang sakit?"

Kyuhyun menatap Hankyung dengan wajah lelah dan pucat. Matanya nampak enggan terbuka. "Semuanya sakit. Tanganku, pinggangku, dadaku, semuanya sangat sakit."

"Seperti apa rasa sakitnya?"

Kyuhyun memejamkan mata, menggeleng. "Mereka suka melukaiku. Aku kesakitan. Eomma~" Kyuhyun memeluk pinggangnya dengan satu tangan sedang tangan lain meremas ujung bantalnya. Air matanya mengalir dan diriya semakin bergelung diri.

Hankyung sepertinya mulai mengerti. Dia keluar setelah menyuntikkan obat penenang dan menyerahkan Kyuhyun pada dua suster itu untuk diurus kembali.

Leeteuk dan Siwon tidak ada pembicaraan selama mereka menunggu di luar. Hingga Hankyung keluar dan tersenyum kecut pada Leeteuk. Dia melihat Siwon sejenak sebelum menarik Leeteuk menjauh. Siwon tidak bergerak, melihat mereka di tempatnya.

"Apa yang terjadi, Hankyung-ah? Kyuhyun baik-baik saja?"

"Tidak, hyung." Hankyung menatap Leeteuk masih dengan sorot yang sama. "Kurasa kau harus membuat jadwal dengan psikiater."

Leeteuk membulatkan mata. "Apa maksudmu. Dia sudah jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya."

"Aku juga merasa seperti itu. Tapi sekarang, itu terjadi lagi. Dia kesakitan, tapi tubuhnya baik-baik saja. Itu hanya imajinasinya, Leeteuk hyung. Jiwanya rapuh, tertekan dan mentalnya sedang down. Entah apa yang terjadi, tapi dia seperti itu sekarang. Harus memperbaiki psikisnya agar kesakitannya pun menghilang."

Leeteuk tidak bisa mengatakan apapun lagi. Lelaki itu menampakkan wajah sedih dan putus asa. Dia pikir dia sudah melakuan semuanya dengan baik selama ini. Dia merasa dia sudah cukup berhasil membangkitkan psikis rapuh Kyuhyun. Tapi hari ini dia mendapati kenyataan pemuda jatuh kembali.

"Jangan menyalahkan dirimu, hyung. Aku akan membantumu menangani ini."

Leeteuk mengusap wajahnya. Kyuhyun sulit untuk menerima psikiater. Karena itu Leeteuk menangani sendiri selama ini. Lagipula pasti sulit untuk orang luar memahami Kyuhyun. Setidaknya jika itu Leeteuk, dia sudah cukup tahu apa yang terjadi pada Kyuhyun. "Berikan aku waktu. Jika aku merasa sudah tidak sanggup aku akan meminta psikiater."

Hankyung menerima keputusan Leeteuk. Bagaimanapun Leeteuklah orang yang selama ini berperan menjadi psikiater Kyuhyun. Jadi sekali lagi biarlah Leeteuk yang menanganinya. Hubungan merekapun sudah jauh lebih baik dari dulu.

"Ada kabar baik."

Leeteuk menatap Hankyung sanksi. "Kabar baik di keadaan seperti ini?"

Hankyung menepuk bahu Leeteuk. "Direktur akan menangani semua biaya untuk Kyuhyun. Operasinya juga."

Leeteuk segera menatap Siwon yang rupanya sedang memperhatikan mereka dengan minat. Tapi Leeteuk segera beralih kembali pada Hankyung. Meminta kepastian dari matanya. Hankyung tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Oh Hankyung-ah itu kabar yang sangat bagus." Leeteuk hampir saja menangis. Matanya sudah berkaca-kaca.

"Tapi hyung tahu, kan masih ada hal lain yang harus diurus?"

Leeteuk mengangguk pasti. "Aku akan segera menyelesaikannya. Mana mungkin seorang ayah tidak akan peduli dengan nyawa putranya. Orang tua sering bilang cinta mereka tanpa batas. Aku akan pertaruhkan kalimat tersebut."

Leeteuk menghampiri Siwon, mengucapkan terima kasih dan membungkuk menyatakan bagaimana dia sangat bersyukur dan merasa tertolong. Setelah itu dia masuk untuk melihat Kyuhyun yang sudah kembali dipasang infus. Selang oksigen sudah tidak diperlukan lagi. Dia duduk dan segera meraih tangan Kyuhyun.

"Kau harus menerima operasi-nya apapun yang terjadi, Kyuhyun. Ada orang baik yang akan menolongmu. Jangan kecewakan aku, jangan kalah. Aku sudah bersedia berjuang bersamamu, jadi kumohon jangan kecewakan aku."

0o0o0o0o0

Sore yang kelam bagi seorang Kim Young Woon, mendapati rumah kosong tanpa siapapun. Hera dan Henry sudah pergi dari rumahnya. Hera memutuskan tinggal di luar selama gugatan cerainya di proses pengadilan. Begitu yang tertulis di surat yang ditinggalkan Hera di meja ruang tamu.

Tas kerja hitam itu jatuh dari genggaman. Begitu juga sang pemilik menjatuhkan diri nya. Bersimpuh memandang kosong.

Bahkan di pernikahan yang keduanya dia harus berakhir seperti ini. Apa yang salah hingga dia mengalami semuanya? Kenapa Tuhan suka sekali menghancurkan kebahagiaannya?

"Kenapa? Apa aku begitu tidak pantas untuk bahagia?! Seseorang sudah menghancurkan orang yang begitu aku cintai. Lalu sekarang, istriku pergi. Dia meninggalkanku. Meminta cerai dariku!" lelaki itu menjadi histeris sendiri.

Meratapi nasib yang begitu tidak adil membolak balikkan kebahagiaannya. Young Woon bangkit dan membalikkan meja. Menendang kursi dengan geram. Dia menggila di senja yang memerah. Menghancurkan apapun yang dia lihat. Meraung menunjukkan lukanya yang menganga dan menganga.

Young Woon berakhir dengan berbaring di lantai. Air matanya mengalir, mencakari lantai yang dingin namun tidak bergores. Lelaki itu mendapatkan masa kelam kembali.

"Tuhaaaan, nasib seperti apa yang kau tulis untukku?"

Merengek dengan segala keputus asaannya seolah tidak ada jalan lain agar bisa memperbaiki semua ini. Pikirannya menggelap, tertutup luka yang kian menjalar. Berakar dari satu titik yang sama.

"Kyuhyun." lirih Young Woon pelan. "Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku? Apa salahku padamu? Apa yang harus kuberikan agar semua berakhir?"

Young Woon bangkit susah payah. Berjalan gontai layaknya mayat tidak berjiwa. Dia melangkah manaiki tangga satu persatu dan menghilang ke dalam kamar. Pikirannya kosong dan buta.

Pintu rumah yang terbuka menampikan sorot merah dari cakrawala.

Senja yang kelam.

Young Woon yang hancur.

TBC

Tuesday, October 18, 2016

12:49 AM

Thursday, October 20, 2016

6:54 PM

Terima kasih yang sudah berkenan untuk mereview, meski sangat jarang di bales bahkan sekarang kagak ada yang dibales kecuali di PM. Haha maaf.

Rahma94, sudah bisa jadi hadiah ultahmu kah ini?

Semoga bisa, ya meski telat. Saya sudah berusaha yang pasti.

Untuk yang follow, favorite dan rivew saya bersyukur sekali kalian mampir disini. Sungguh.

Tapi saya harus minta maaf, ini bakalan jadi chapter panjang kayak LBB, sepertinya. Jadi masihkah ada yang akan setia membaca dan mampir?

Terima kasih dan salam hangat di udara sepanas ini.

Sima Yu'I

(SY'I)


	16. Chapter 13

"Kibum kau sudah mendapat kabar tentang Kyuhyun?"

Saat Kibum menggeleng bahkan dengan wajah frustasi yang jarang diperlihatkannya, Donghae mendengus kesal. Pemuda itu tidak mengerti, Kyuhyun menghilang tidak ada kabar sama sekali sejak 5 hari lalu. Tahu bagaimana itu berdampak sekali pada Heechul?

Donghae menggeleng, menyerah mencari tahu. Dia pergi dengan umpatan kecil.

Kibum menatap Donghae yang juga berubah akhir-akhir ini. Dia lebih banyak bersikap serius dan sifat childishnya menguap entah kemana. Keadaan rumah jadi aneh. Siwon dan ayahnya juga sedikit berbeda. Seperti ada suatu jarak yang terbangun diantara mereka. Tapi baik Siwon dan ayahnya mengelak saat dia mempertanyakan hal itu. Meyakinkannya bahwa tidak ada yang berubah dari hubungan mereka.

Pemuda itu menatap layar ponselnya yang berkedip. Sebuah pesan dia terima. Dia membacanya dengan cepat kemudian beranjak menuju kamarnya. Saat masuk kamar dia melihat Zou Mi yang duduk diam di tepian ranjang.

"Kau betah sekali menginap?" Kibum berjalan ke lemari. Membuka kaos dan menggantinya dengan kaos lain dan sebuah jaket.

"Kau akan pergi?" tanya Zou Mi tidak tersinggung dengan sindiran Kibum.

Kibum tidak menyahut. Saat hendak beranjak keluar suara Zou Mi kembali menginterupsi. "Ada banyak rahasia didunia ini, Kibum. Jika kau bisa mengetahui satu apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Kibum menoleh, menatap Zou Mi penasaran. "Kau sangat berbeda belakangan ini. Yeoja tidak membuatmu tertarik lagi?"

Zou Mi menyeringai. "Aku punya banyak waktu untuk itu. Tapi sayangnya aku merasa harus berhenti. Bermain wanita tidak membuatku merasa menjadi benar."

"Kau memang tidak benar sejak awal, Zou Mi." Kibum melipat tangan di dada.

Zou Mi terkekeh. Kepalanya menunduk menatap lantai. "Tapi aku tidak pernah merebut kehormatan mereka tanpa persetujuan. Kami suka melakukannya karena kami sama-sama menginginkannya. Tapi lelaki yang aku tahu sangat mengerikan."

Kibum tidak mengerti maksud perkataan Zou Mi. "Kau membicarakan siapa?"

"Seseorang yang terlihat sempurna, tidak sesempurna yang dia perlihatkan. Dia serigala. Dia mencabik kehormatan seorang wanita bersuami. Menjijikkan!" Zou Mi melempar pandangan tajam pada Kibum. Kibum reflek menurunkan kedua tangannya. Semakin tidak memahami tingkah Zou Mi. Namun sebelum berucap Zou Mi sudah lebih dulu tertawa keras. Seolah apa yang dia ucapkan tadi hanya rangkaian lelucon.

"Kibum, wajahmu aneh. Aigo." Zou Mi mengusap air matanya yang jatuh. "Betapa gelinya melihat ekspresimu barusan. Aku sampai menangis. Kemana kau akan pergi?"

Kibum menarik nafas dan menahannya. Dia terlihat sangat kesal. "Bukan urusanmu, sinting." kemudian berlalu secepatnya.

Zou Mi menurunkan tangan. Meremas pinggiran ranjang. "Orang itu ayahmu, Kibum. Kyuhyun adalah korbannya." Zou Mi tertawa kemudian. "Bagaimana kalian, jika mengetahui hal itu? Kau begitu tertarik dengan Kyuhyun. Dia saudara sedarahmu. Hasil kekejian ayahmu. Bagaimana ini, Kibum aku tidak tahan diam dalam rahasia ini."

0o0o0o0

"Kibum sunbae?!" Changmin surprise melihat siapa yang mengetuk rumahnya siang-siang begini. Ternyata orang yang tidak pernah diduganya. Entah darimana si Kibum tahu alamatnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Changmin saat Kibum tidak berniat berbasa-basi melihat raut mukanya.

"Kau tahu dimana Kyuhyun?"

Changmin tidak langsung menjawab. Sebaliknya memandang Kibum curiga. Sejujurnya dia masih tidak percaya dengan sunbaenya ini. Baginya Kibum sengaja mendekati Kyuhyun. Tapi apa tujuannya, Changmin tidak tahu.

"Changmin, aku tahu kau mencurigaiku. Mungkin kita tidak bisa saling menyukai tapi aku tidak pernah punya maksud buruk pada Kyuhyun. Jadi kumohon, beri tahu aku dimana Kyuhyun."

Changmin menghela nafas panjang. "Maaf sunbae, aku sebenarnya juga tidak tahu. Aku sendiri sedang mencarinya."

Kibum diam mendapati jalan buntu. Dia percaya pada Changmin yang terlihat bersungguh-sunggh mengatakan hal itu.

"Kibum sunbae, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

Changmin menunggu hingga Kibum mengangguk.

"Sebenarnya kenapa kau begitu peduli pada Kyuhyun? Aku selalu mencurigaimu. Kau sengaja mendekatinya dengan suatu maksud, bukan. Tapi kenapa? Apa yang menjadi tujuanmu?"

Seperti yang Kyuhyun sering bilang Changmin memang mencurigainya. Kibum tersenyum tipis, sangat tipis. "Aku punya hutang kepadanya. Jadi aku ingin membalasnya."

"Hutang? Kupikir dia kekurangan uang, kenapa bisa meminjamimu?"

Kibum kembali tersenyum tipis. "Bukan tentang materi. Dia memberikan sesuatu yang lebih berharga dari itu."

Changmin tertegun. Sesuatu yang berharga dari materi. Changmin tidak bisa membayangkan apa itu.

"Bisa kau berikan alamat rumah orang tuanya?"

"Eh." changmin rasa mendatangi rumah orang tua Kyuhyun bukan ide bagus. Tapi walau dia sudah mengatakan pemikirannya, Kibum tetap memaksa meminta alamat itu. Jadi terpaksa Changmin menyerahkan alamat Kim Young Woon.

"Kau tidak akan menemukan Kyuhyun disana, percaya padaku. Tapi jika memaksa, aku akan memberikannya."

0o0oo00o0

Kibum memperhatikan rumah dihadapannya. Tidak besar juga tidak kecil. Halaman luas dengan beberapa spot ditanam bunga dan teras yang adem. Terlihat nyaman untuk hunian.

Kibum masih berdiri entah menunggu apa. Dia hanya berdiri memandang pada pintu yang masih tertutup rapat. Pintu pagar yang hanya setinggi dada orang dewasa ini terbuka, namun dia tidak segera melewatinya dan mengetuk pintu. Ada perasaan ragu, cemas, grogi dan takut. Sudah macam orang akan bertemu camer saja. Ah Kibum berlebihan.

Sejujurnya Kibum bukan pengecut seperti itu. Dia orang yang lurus lempeng, begitu pula sikap dan tindakannya. Tapi kenapa sekarang dia jadi meragu? Kibum berdecak kesal sendiri. Dia sudah datang di alamat yang dia dapatkan dari Changmin. Sengaja memintanya agar dia bisa memastikan sesuatu. Memantapkan tekad, Kibum akhirnya melangkah hingga sampai di depan pintu.

Belum sempat dia mengetuk seorang lelaki keluar tiba-tiba membuat Kibum mundur selangkah. Orang itu juga nampak terkejut.

Kibum memperhatikan wajah itu. Meski nampak berantakan dengan jenggot tipis dan wajah yang lelah, Kibum masih bisa mengenalinya. Dia lelaki yang dulu mendatangkan donor untuknya. Jadi orang ini ayah Kyuhyun? Dia memberikan ginjal anaknya? "Kau tuan Kim?"

"Heum. Ada apa?" suara berat dan tatapan menyelidik.

"Aku Choi Kibum. Orang yang menerima ginjal putramu."

Wajah orang itu semakin tidak ramah. "Ada apa sebenarnya? Belum lama ini ayahmu datang sekarang kau juga muncul! Apa yang kalian inginkan sebenarnya?!"

'Appa?! Jadi appa sudah tahu?!' Kibum mengepalkan tangan.

"Sudah pergilah! Aku tidak punya waktu untuk berurusan denganmu! Kejadian itu sudah berlalu! Lupakan saja dan jangan mengungkitnya lagi! Pergilah!" Young Woon mengusir Kibum. Dia juga terlihat buru-buru ingin keluar.

"Dimana Kyuhyun?" Kibum bertanya hanya mencoba peruntungan.

"Dia tidak tinggal disini. Pergilah, aku masih punya urusan!" Young Woon berbalik untuk mengunci pintu. Saat akan pergi Kibum kembali menanyakan sesuatu yang membuat Young Woon marah.

"Aku tahu dia tinggal di luar, tapi kau ayahnya. Aku tidak mendengar kabarnya beberapa hari ini, jadi mungkin kau tahu dia dimana sekarang."

"Itu bukan urusanku! Cari kemanapun tapi jangan disini!" Young Woon kemudian pergi begitu saja.

Ayah Kyuhyun kenapa bersikap seperti itu? Sebenarnya ada apa? Dengan sangat kebingungan Kibum mencoba kembali menghubungi Kyuhyun. Jika ayahnya bersikap begitu pasti ada sesuatu yang buruk. Atau memang hubungan mereka tidak baik? Tapi kenapa?dia butuh sebuah penjelasan. Tidak ada cara terbaik selain bertanya langsung kepada orangnya.

Kibum memandang ponselnya. Dalam hati mengutuk, betapa tidak bergunanya benda kotak persegi panjang tersebut. Ini sudah keberapa kalinya dia mencoba menghubungi Kyuhyun. Namun untuk kesekian kali juga dijawab oleh noona operator. Oh, betapa Kibum ingin meremukkan benda pipih ditangannya. Tidak tahu bagaimana cemasnya dia sekarang. Sejak kemarin hanya Kyuhyun yang ada di pikirannya. Bagaimana dia tidak cemas jika dia belum melihat anak pucat itu sejak berhari-hari lalu? Bahkan Changmin pun tidak mengetahui keberadaan Kyuhyun.

Kibum frustasi. Tentu saja. Dia berharap menjadi orang yang mengetahui segalanya tentang Kyuhyun. Penyelamat jiwanya. Dia ingin membayar semua pengorbanan anak itu. Namun apa yang harus di laluinya untuk sampai tujuannya? Kyuhyun menghilang tidak tahu keberadaannya.

Dan sang appa yang dia percayai selama ini, ternyata sudah tahu siapa pendonornya?! Tega sekali! Ayahnya bahkan sudah datang ke rumah ini. Masih saja menyembunyikan hal itu kepadanya?

'Appa.'

0o0o0oo0

Heechul meletakkan nampan dengan kasar. Moodnya sangat buruk. Sudah berhari-hari pegawai termudanya tidak ada kabar. Karena kekosongan itu dia harus ikut turun tangan untuk melayani pelanggan. Dia merasa kesal karena Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak menghubunginya. Sebenarnya dia juga cukup mengkhawatirkan anak itu. Heechul jadi uring-uringan dan cepat marah. Pegawai lain sedikit banyak kena imbasnya. Dan itu sungguh tidak nyaman.

Donghae memperhatikan bosnya yang seharian ini menekuk wajah. Tersenyum, pura-pura, hanya jika menghadapi pelanggan. Selebihnya dia lebih banyak marah. Kesalahan kecil yang biasanya tidak jadi masalah saja membuatnya bisa meledak. Donghae dan Eunhyuk lebih sering kena marahnya.

"Donghae-ah, kalau besok Kyuhyunie masih tidak muncul, matilah kita." keluh Eunhyuk. Seharian ini dia mendapat kemarahan berulang-ulang.

Donghae mengangguk. Memeluk nampannya. "Kau sudah mecoba menghubungi Kyuhyunie? Aku mencobanya tapi tidak tersambung. Aku menanyakan pada Kibum juga dia tidak tahu."

Eunhyuk mengangguk. "Sama. Yang lain juga sudah pernah mencobanya, dan sama sekali tidak ada hasilnya. Menurutmu kenapa? Padahal sudah tidak hujan. Ini musim panas."

Donghae mengangguk paham maksud Eunhyuk. Mereka kembali memperhatikan tingkah Heechul. Bosnya itu sedang melakukan sesuatu dengan selembar kertas yang cukup lebar. Entah menulis apa dengan spidol besar.

"Menurutmu, apa yang dilakukan bos?"

Eunhyuk berkedik bahu tidak tahu. Dia masih fokus pada Heechul yang kini beranjak dari meja kasir dengan selembar kertas tadi. Eunhyuk menepuk Donghae saat menyadari Heechul berjalan ke arah mereka. Donghae segera memisahkan diri dari Eunhyuk, pergi ke meja kosong lain dan berpura-pura membersihkan meja. Eunhyuk melakukan hal yang sama dengan meja di depannya.

Heechul menepuk bahu Donghae cukup keras. Donghae berbalik terkejut, tersenyum bodoh. "Ne, bos?"

"Ambil papan pengumuman di belakang." perintah Heechul masih dengan wajah suram.

"U-untuk apa, bos?" Donghae melirik kertas yang dibawa Heechul. Eunhyuk mencuri pandang masih dengan mengelap meja, penasaran.

"Ambil saja!"

Mendapat balasan yang tidak lembut itu, Donghae segera pergi melakukan apa yang diperintahkan kepadanya. Dia melewati Ryewook yang juga sedang memperhatikan. Pemuda mungil itu menatapnya penuh tanya, Donghae hanya membalasnya dengan gelengan sambil lalu. Jika tidak cepat bisa dipastikan dia akan mendapatkan kemarahan Heechul.

Donghae kembali dengan sebuah papan berkaki tiga yang sering digunakan café ini untuk menempel menu diskon atau sebagainya, untuk di pajang di samping pintu café. Donghae bertanya-tanya apa yang akan dilakukan bosnya dengan ini. Seingatnya tidak ada menu baru atau discon yang perlu dipublikasikan.

Heechul segera mengambil papan itu tanpa mengucapkan apapun atau bahkan mendengar apa yang ingin dikatakan Donghae. Membuat Donghae melongo menatap Heechul yang berjalan keluar café. Eunhyuk dan Ryewook mendekat.

"Hae-ah, apa yang ingin ditempel bos?"

Donghae menggeleng menjawab tanya Eunhyuk. Ryewook bergerak cepat untuk mencari tahu, diikuti Donghae dan Eunhyuk. Mereka berdiri di pintu café yang merupakan kaca. Mengintip Heechul.

Heechul menghela nafas panjang. "Kyuhyunie, kau yang memaksaku melakukan ini. Kita lihat apa kau akan menyesal saat kembali. Kuharap kau memiliki alasan yang bagus."

Heechul memandang sekali lagi pada apa yang dia pajang disana. Seolah mengukuhkan keputusannya. Lalu kembali masuk setelah merasa yakin. Dilihatnya ketiga pegawainya berkerumun di depan pintu. Dia tersenyum miring dan berjalan lebih cepat. Membuat ketiga pengintip itu lari tunggang langgang. Heechul terkekeh, cukup terhibur dengan tingkah konyol mereka.

Ryewook melihat Heechul telah kembali ke meja kasir. Membuka pembukuan. Sepertinya akan sibuk. Bergerak cepat dia berlari keluar café. Melihat apa yang di letakkan Heechul di papan tersebut. Dan dia sangat sangat terkejut, membuatnya berlari masuk ke dalam, langsung menghampiri Heechul.

"Bos, apa yang kau lakukan?!" tanyanya sangat cemas.

Heechul hanya meliriknya sekilas. "Memangnya apa?" membalik tanya dengan acuh.

"Kau ingin menggantikan, Kyuhyunie?!" Ryewook bertanya tidak sabar.

Donghae dan Eunhyuk saling pandang dan memutuskan untuk mendekat untuk mengetahui lebih jelas apa yang membuat Ryewook terlihat sangat cemas.

"Kenapa," Ryewook menatap Heechul tidak percaya. "Kenapa tidak menunggu, Kyuhyun? Dia pasti akan kembali. Dia tidak mungkin keluar begitu saja. Bos, lepaskan pengumuman itu. Kyuhyun pasti masuk besok."

Heechul menutup bukunya. Menatap ketiga bawahannya. Dan berahir pada Ryewook yang memasang wajah terkejut sekaligus memelas. "Aku sudah menunggunya. 5 hari dan dia tidak muncul. Tidak memberi kabar apalagi menjelaskannya kepadaku. Seenaknya saja."

Ryewook diam. Menatap lantai dengan sedih. Mereka sudah cukup lama bersama bekerja disini. "Dia menjadi pegawaimu saat usianya 15 tahun. Aku ingat dia datang dan menagih janji, katanya. Kau menerimanya begitu saja."

"Benar! Aku memang berjanji padanya. Anak itu datang saat café ini masih baru, usianya 12 tahun. Aku berjanji padanya karena dia berkeras untuk mendapatkan pekerjaan ini. Karena itu saat dia kembali saat berusia 15 tahun aku mengiyakannya bekerja disini. Dia orang yang keras kepala tapi juga pekerja keras. Aku menyukainya." Heechul melempar pandang ke arah lain. Dia membicarakan kenangan masa lalu. Kyuhyun yang datang melamar pekerjaan di usianya yang 12, tidak mau mendengarkan penjelasan bahwa dirinya masih terlalu muda untuk bekerja. Kemudian menangis dan membuat Heechul terpaksa memberi janji padanya. Hanya iseng agar Kyuhyun berhenti menangis. Namun rupanya anak itu mengingat janji itu dan kembali di usianya 15 tahun, menagih janji untuk bekerja di café milik Heechul. Saat itu café sudah mempekerjakan Ryewook, Donghae, Eunhyuk, Shindong dan Sungmin. Kedatangan Kyuhyun, yang menjadi yang termuda dan herannya semua pegawainya menyukai anak itu. Kyuhyun bekerja sangat keras untuk mengimbangi senior-seniornya agar tidak menyulitkan mereka. Dan itu membuat Heechul cukup respek dan menyukai kegigihan Kyuhyun.

"Dia seperti adikku sendiri. Aku kasar dan berbicara keras bukan berarti aku membenciya, atau membenci kalian." Heechul melunak. Mengambil nafas panjang dan kembali menatap ketiga pegawainya. "Tapi dia mengecewakanku hari ini. Jika perduli pada pekerjaannya, tidak, kalian sudah seperti keluarga baginya seharusnya dia memikirkan perasaan kalian dan menaruh sedikit hormat kepadaku. Jika dia bisa memikirkan itu dia tidak akan menunggu waktu untuk mengabariku atau kalian. Memberitahu kenapa dia tidak pergi bekerja sampai hari ini!"

Eunhyuk dan Donghae ikut menunduk. Mereka akhirnya tahu apa yang sedang diributkan Ryewook.

"Sudahlah. Kembali bekerja. Jika dia masih ingat tempat ini, dia akan muncul cepat atau lambat." Heechul mengusap ujung matanya yang berair. Mengalihkan diri pada pembukuan café. Tidak ada yang dia kerjakan sebenarnya. Hanya untuk melarikan pikirannya dari memikirkan Kyuhyun.

Ketiga pegawainya akhirnya pergi dengan wajah muram. Masih tidak menerima dengan keputusan Heechul. Tapi melihat Heechul yang nampak sangat kecewa, mereka mengerti kalau ini juga tidak mudah untuk Heechul. Mereka hanya bisa berharap, sebelum ada pelamar Kyuhyun akan datang dan meminta maaf kepada Heechul agar bisa kembali bekerja di tempat ini. Setahu mereka Kyuhyun hidup sendiri, kehilangan pekerjaan akan menghentikan penghasilannya. Apalagi sulit untuk mendapatkan pekerjaan lain di luar sana.

0o0o0o0o0

Leeteuk berjaga di ruangan. Memperhatikan bagaimana Hankyung mengurus Kyuhyun. Sesekali mengajaknya bicara tapi dibalas diam oleh Kyuhyun.

Hankyung menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dengan cepat. Menghampiri Leeteuk.

"Keadaan vitalnya sudah stabil. Dia tidak butuh infus dan lainnya lagi. Asal kau tetap bisa menjaganya untuk makan dan menelan obatnya dia akan bisa segera keluar."

Leeteuk mengangguk mengerti. Matanya masih melihat pada Kyuhyun yang pasif.

"Jangan khawatir. Dia banyak kemajuan, Leeteuk hyung sudah melakukan yang terbaik." Hankyung menepuk bahu Leeteuk lalu pamit pergi.

Leeteuk menghampiri ranjang tempat Kyuhyun berbaring dengan mata terbuka. Dia duduk di kursi di sebelahnya. Tersenyum lembut sebelum kembali pada ritualnya.

"Hankyung bilang kau sudah jauh lebih sehat sekarang. Kau senang, heum?" menyapanya sebagai permulaan.

"Mau bercerita lagi padaku, Kyunhyunie?"

Kyuhyun menggerakkan kepala, menatap diam pada Leeteuk.

Leeteuk menunggu dengan sabar. Dia yakin akan bisa memperbaiki Kyuhyun kembali. Kyuhyun tidak bersuara atau merespon orang lain sebelumnya. Namun dua hari terakhir ini Kyuhyun mulai mau membuka mulut. Sedikit demi sedikit dia mau bicara dengan Leeteuk mengenai perasaan dan ketakutannya. Dengan rancu Kyuhyun sudah mau menceritakan tentang Choi Jung Woon dan kejadian saat dia kecil dulu. Meski merespon hanya kepada Leeteuk, Kyuhyun mulai bisa menyingkirkan rasa sakitnya.

"Kau masih merasa sakit?" tanya Leeteuk setelah lama tidak ada suara.

Kyuhyun berkedip lambat, memejam lebih lama kemudian menggeleng. Leeteuk tersenyum lembut. Tangannya bergerak ke tangan Kyuhyun. Menyentuhnya dengan pelan. Begitu dirasa tidak ada respon negatif dari Kyuhyun, Leeteuk mulai mengusap masih dengan perlahan. "Tidak ada yang sakit. Kau benar-benar sudah sehat rupanya. Jadi apa kau ingin keluar menghirup udara segar?"

Kyuhyun diam tidak memberi respon.

"Atau kau ingin ke suatu tempat?"

Kali ini Kyuhyun terlihat berfikir meski dengan ekspresi minim. Leeteuk menunggu, sedikit berharap Kyuhyun mau diajak keluar dari kamar. Namun Kyuhyun menggeleng. Leeteuk masih tetap tersenyum. Dia harus banyak bersabar dan sebisa mungkin tidak memaksa.

"Baiklah. Aku akan menemanimu saja disini." Leeteuk menarik kursinya lebih dekat ke ranjang. Tersenyum pada Kyuhyun. "Istirahatlah, sepertinya kau lelah."

Kyuhyun masih membuka matanya, melihat Leeteuk yang kini sibuk dengan bacaannya. Leeteuk terbiasa melakukan hal itu, saat dia hanya diam dan ingin mengatakan apapun pada Leeteuk. Tapi lelaki itu tidak akan pergi, dia akan masih menunggu disana. Duduk dan membaca sebuah buku. Membacanya dengan suara yang cukup bisa dia dengar. Alhasil mau tidak mau Kyuhyun akan mendengarkan apa yang dibaca Leeteuk.

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangnya ke atas. Telinganya masih mendengar apa saja yang dibaca Leeteuk. Lambat laun pikirannya berkelana. Dia bertanya sudah berapa lama dia disini? Sudah sejak kapan Leeteuk melakukan kebiasaan itu? Kapan terakhir dia keluar? Kenapa dia berada disini? Dan banyak hal lainnya hingga bermuara pada wajah wajah yang sering dia lihat akhir-akhir ini. Salah satunya wajah tampan dan penuh karisma, ramah juga tersenyum dengan gentle.

"Leeteuk saem."

Leeteuk spontan menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap Kyuhyun lurus. Anak itu tidak beralih dari memandang internit kamar.

"Siwon hyung berjanji memberiku sesuatu." kata Kyuhyun mencoba mengingat Siwon pernah berjanji seperti itu saat menjenguknya. Siwon sering menjenguknya. Leeteuk sudah bicara banyak hal tentang Siwon, entah Kyuhyun bisa menangkapnya dengan jelas atau tidak. Tapi mereka terus saja bicara kepadanya. Sampai dia mengerti Siwon yang menolong dan membawanya ke rumah sakit. Dan Siwon juga yang membantunya dengan masalah keuangan untuk berobat. Saat sadar Siwon bersikap sangat baik dan terlalu baik dengan selalu menjenguknya setiap hari, Kyuhyun merasa aneh.

"Benarkah? Apa yang akan dia berikan?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Dia terlalu baik, kan. Apa tidak apa?"

Leeteuk diam mencoba menebak isi pikiran Kyuhyun. "Siwon direktur-nya. Dia bisa melakukan apapun. Kau tidak perlu cemas dengan itu."

Tidak. Kyuhyun tidak ragu dengan kemampuan Siwon masalah materi. Tentu lelaki itu sanggup, dia berasal dari keluarga kaya dan terpandang. Sebaliknya, kenapa Siwon melakukan semua itu? Jika memang bantuan itu atas nama yayasan haruskah lelaki itu terus menerus mengunjunginya? Bersikap baik, sangat baik. Rasanya Kyuhyun mulai sensitif dengan maksud orang lain.

0o0o0o0o0

Choi Jung Woon menatap tidak percaya pada kertas yang dipegangnya. Tangannya gemetar dan kertas itu jatuh begitu saja.

Hal yang ditakutkannya telah terjadi.

Choi Jung Woon jatuh terduduk dikursi kebesarannya. Tubuhnya gemetar mendapati kenyataan yang bisa mencabut nyawanya saat itu juga. Kekejiannya di masa lalu menyisakan seorang anak.

'Bagaimana ini? Kyuhyun ada karena diriku?'

Jung Woon merasakan ketakutan yang besar melanda dirinya. Harapan yang dia pupuk tidak menghasilkan. Do'a hanya sekedar untaian tak berbuah karena dirinya. Jung Woon melihat bagaimana Tuhan melakukan kekuasaanNya.

Lelaki itu menatap kertas hasil tes rumah sakit yang terlantar di atas meja. Melihatnya seolah itu moncong pistol yang terarah lurus di kening kepalanya. Dia tidak bisa berfikir hanya tahu gemetaran dan tidak bergerak.

Dirinya yang menua tidak cukup kuat menerima kenyataan seperti ini. Dia hampir tumbang, namun ketukan di pintu mengalihkan kesadarannya.

Cepat Jung Woon mengambil kertas hasil tes DNA tersebut dan memasukkan ke dalam laci. Siwon masuk selang waktu kemudian.

Sekuat tenaga menahan getar dalam suaranya. "Ada apa Siwon?"

Siwon meletakkan beberapa berkas di depan ayahnya. Tidak bicara dan tidak duduk.

"Duduklah. Aku akan memeriksa berkas ini."

Siwon memilih berjalan ke sofa di tepi ruangan. Memilih duduk disana sambil memainkan ponsel, yang membuahkan helaan berat tuan Choi.

Alih-alih membuka berkas seperti yang dia bilang, lelaki itu justru memperhatikan Siwon. Sejak tahu kebenaran pendonoran tersebut Siwon benar-benar berubah, putra tertuanya bisa berpura-pura di depan adik-adiknya tapi menunjukkan sikap dingin begitu mereka hanya berdua seperti saat ini.

"Jika kau tidak suka, kenapa membawa berkas ini sendiri? Kau boleh mengirim asistenmu."

Siwon menatap sang ayah. "Aku ingin mengingatkanmu atas kesalahnmu dengan kemunculanku." balas Siwon tanpa intonasi.

Jung Woon merasakan telapaknya masih berkeringat. "Siwon, hentikanlah. Yakinlah ayahmu ini tahu semua kesalahannya. Jangan menghukumku seperti itu. Kau bersikap berlebihan."

Berlebihan?!

Siwon bangkit. Berjalan kembali ke meja sang ayah. Mengambil berkas-berkas tersebut dan mengalihkan satu berkas menjadi yang teratas. Membukanya dan mengetuk dengan ujung jari. "Lihat itu. Kim Kyuhyun, 16 tahun dirawat karena gangguan jantung. Masih ada lagi, seseorang mengatakan dia trauma dengan kejadian masa kecilnya."

Jung Woon tidak berkedip membaca berkas yang ditunjukkan Siwon, sedang telinganya menangkap jelas perkataan putra tertuanya.

"Dan apakah kau pernah menemui Kyuhyun, appa? Karena itulah psikisnya terganggu?"

Jung Woon mendongak demi melihat Siwon. Pemuda itu menatapnya dengan segala tuduhan dan menghakimi. Tapi Jung Woon mengabaikan semua itu dan lebih tertarik dengan apa yang dikatakan anaknya. "Gangguan psikis?"

Siwon mengalihkan pandang. Dia banyak bicara rupanya. Tapi bagaimana lagi. Setiap kali melihat sang ayah dia merasa harus ikut bertanggung jawab. Dia merasa kesal, marah dan sebagainya. Belum lagi dia harus ikut merahasiakan ini dari Kibum. Kibum, bagaimana jika anak itu tahu bahwa Kyuhyun adalah pendonornya? Selalu itu yang dipikirkannya selama ini.

"Siwon," panggil Jung Woon karena anaknya tidak kunjung menjawabnya.

Siwon masih diam. Hingga Jung Woon mencoba berdiri meski kakinya gemetaran dan dia kembali jatuh terduduk. Siwon yang melihatnya reflek segera melangkah menopang ayahnya. "Appa, wae? Gweanchana?"

Siwon anak yang baik. Jung Woon sangat tahu itu. Sialnya dia memiliki ayah seperti dirinya. Jung Woon merasa air matanya akan mengalir. "Gweanchana."

Siwon menarik kembali tangannya. Berdiri tegak dan sedikit canggung. Baru dia perhatikan ayahnya terlihat pucat dan berkeringat. "Kau yakin baik-baik saja?"

Jung Woon tersenyum meyakinkan. "Siwon, maafkan appa. Kau harus ikut menanggung semua ini. Itu karena kau memiliki ayah yang tidak baik. Maaf."

Siwon tidak bisa mengatakan apapun. Lebih tepatnya tidak ingin. Jika segala apa yang dia rasakan harus dia katakan maka banyak yang ingin dia katakan. Tapi dia lebih memilih diam.

Jung Woon mengangkat berkas milik Kyuhyun. Membacanya lebih detail. Siwon buka mulut saat melihatnya. "Aku sudah menyetujuinya. Semua biaya sudah aku tanggung. Jadi sisihkan saja berkas itu dan anggap kita sedang mengurus keluarga sendiri."

Jung Woon sukses menatap putranya tidak berkedip.

"Wae? Kita harus menolongnya, appa. Setidaknya itu bentuk balas budi kita."

"K-kau benar."

"Aku juga berfikir untuk menyediakan tempat tinggal untuk Kyuhyun. Lebih layak. Dan membiayai semua kebutuhannya. Appa keberatan? Aku bisa menggunakan tabungan pribadiku."

Jung Woon buru-buru menggeleng. "Lakukan saja. Lakukan apapun untuk membuatnya nyaman. Tapi Siwon, tempat tinggal apa maksudnya? Mereka masih punya rumah?"

Siwon menatap sang ayah tepat di kedua mata. "Kyuhyun tinggal terpisah dari ayahnya sejak awal High School. Hubungan mereka juga tidak baik. Hubungan mereka sudah dalam masalah sejak dulu. Bahkan saat Kim Young Woon menyerahkannya untuk menjadi donor Kibum. Aku tidak tahu pasti apa masalah mereka."

0o0o0o0o0

Leeteuk terkejut melihat seorang pemuda berdiri di depan pintu ruang rawat Kyuhyun yang terbuka. Buru-buru dia menarik pemuda itu dengan cukup kasar kemudian menutup pintu rapat-rapat. Beruntung Kyuhyun sedang tidur dan semoga tidak mengetahui tentang keberadaan seorang pengunjung gelap.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Choi Kibum?"

Kibum menatap Leeteuk dengan mata mengintimidasi. "Aku tidak akan pergi sebelum Saengnim berterus terang padaku."

Tadinya Kibum hanya ingin menemui Siwon. Namun hyungnya itu tidak berada di ruangannya. Seorang suster mengatakan padanya jika hyungnya mungkin berada di salah satu kamar pasien di VIP. Siwon sering pergi kesana dan menemani pasien itu, katanya. Padahal si suster tidak tidak tahu Siwon sedang keluar. Penasaran Kibum pun datang ke kamar rawat yang dimaksud. Tapi apa yang dia lihat, seorang Kyuhyun yang sudah tidak ada kabar 5 hari ini, berbaring didalam. Belum hilang rasa terkejutnya Leeteuk sudah datang dan menyeretnya seolah takut akan sesuatu.

"Hahh kumohon, Kibum. Pergilah. Ini bukan urusanmu."

Kibum memandang Leeteuk yang berbalik hendak pergi. "Aku sudah melihatnya. Kau masih menyuruhku diam?"

Leeteuk berhenti kemudian berbalik. "Tidak ada untungnya bagimu. Kau sudah kelas tiga, fokuslah belajar dan abaikan apa yang kau lihat."

"Tidak." tolak Kibum kukuh. Leeteuk nampak frustasi tapi Kibum tidak berniat mengabaikannya. Kibum sangat Khawatir, selama ini kelimpungan mencari informasi Kyuhyun hingga sampailah dia di tempat ini. Kebetulan telah membawanya ke tempat dimana Kyuhyun berada. Orang yang paling ingin ditemui saat ini berada dekat darinya.

"Beritahu aku, saengnim. Apa yang terjadi pada Kyuhyun?" Leeteuk masih diam. "Tidak apa, aku bisa tanyakan pada Siwon hyung."

Leeteuk lupa siapa Kibum ini, adik si direktur. Menghela nafas pasrah. "Tapi berjanjilah untuk merahasiakan hal ini."

Kibum mengangguk. Leeteuk menghela nafas lagi. "Kyuhyun harus dirawat. Mungkin cukup lama."

"Sakit apa?" potong Kibum tidak sabar. Namun lebih dari itu entah kenapa hatinya diliputi perasaan cemas yang tidak wajar.

Leeteuk menatap Kibum ragu.

"Aku berjanji akan merahasiakannya."

Masih meragu namun akhirnya Leeteuk mengatakannya juga. "Jantung Kyuhyun bermasalah. Dia harus menjalani operasi tahun ini."

Kibum tidak mengatakan apapun.

"Tepati janjimu atau Kyuhyun akan mendapat masalah."

Kibum menatap Leeteuk tidak mengerti.

"Pihak yayasan memiliki persyaratan ketat dalam pemberian beasiswa. Jika mereka tahu Kyuhyun sakit jantung mereka akan mencabut beasiswanya. Kyuhyun sudah mengalami banyak kesulitan, jangan sampai pendidikannya juga terancam berhenti."

Kibum baru tahu pihak yayasan memiliki persyaratan seperti itu. Semua masuk akal sekarang. Kyuhyun dan Leeteuk menyembunyikan penyakit Kyuhyun dari semua pihak bahkan sahabat Kyuhyun sendiri, Changmin. Makin sedikit yang tahu maka rahasia Kyuhyun akan lebih aman.

Kibum sempat menengok Kyuhyun sebentar, sangat singkat bahkan saat Kyuhyun sedang pulas dibawah obat tidur. Terlebih lagi Leeteuk mendesaknya untuk segera pergi dan tidak datang lagi. Tentu saja Leeteuk takut kalau Kibum tahu lebih banyak dari apa yang dia ceritakan. Kenyataan bahwa Kyuhyun lebih menderita dari sekedar sakit jantung.

Kibum akhirnya meninggalkan ruangan tersebut dengan perasaan bercampur aduk. Sedih dan cemas pada Kyuhyun yang bukan siapa-siapanya. Meskipun dia tahu Kyuhyun adalah pendonornya tapi dia merasa perasaannya bukan sesederhana itu. Dia sangat menyayangi Kyuhyun entah karena apa, sejak pertama melihatnya hari itu di halte bus. Dia ingin lebih dekat, lebih tahu dan ingin melindunginya. Perasaan seperti itu semakin kuat setelah dia memastikan bahwa Kyuhyun memang benar pendonor ginjalnya. Penyelamat hidupnya.

0o0o0o0o0

Kim Young Woon kembali ke rumahnya saat hari sudah tengah malam. Keadaannya sangat berantakan. Baju kusut, wajahnya lebih kusut lagi.

Baru saja dia masuk ke rumahnya, sudah membuka ponsel. Berharap hari ini satu kali saja Hera membalas pesan atau pun panggilannya. Yang manapun dia berharap wanita yang masih menjadi istrinya itu mau tetap berkomunikasi dengannya.

Sayangnya ponselnya sepi dari pesan yang seperti itu. Atau panggilan balik dari Hera. Dia ditinggalkan. Benar-benar ditinggalkan. Hera tidak memberitahu alamat dia tinggal sekarang.

Young Woon merebahkan diri di ranjangnya. Segera memajamkan mata dengan paksa. Tidak mandi atau mengisi perutnya. Dia benar-benar berantakan. Lihat rumahnya, tidak ada yang mengurus. Dia hanya lelaki yang jatuh terpuruk karena wanita. Begitu ditinggalkan dia lupa segalanya. Tidak fokus saat bekerja, makan sembarangan, tidur pun begitu.

Beberapa menit dia bangun kembali. Tidak bisa tidur walau segala penat sudah dia rasakan. Young Woon bergerak ke meja kerjanya. Duduk memperhatikan sebuah foto yang sengaja dia pajang disana. Foto keluarganya. Dirinya dan seluruh anggotanya.

Tangan besar itu menutupi wajah yang tidak ingin dia lihat. Wajah Kyuhyun. Dulu dia menolak keras Kyuhyun diikut sertakan. Hera juga bersikukuh dengan keinginannya ditambah Henry yang polos ingin kakaknya ikut berfoto. Terpaksa foto berempat pun jadi, dengan dirinya merangkul Henry dan Hera yang merangkul Kyuhyun.

Seharusnya menjadi keluarga bahagia, bukan? Seharusnya.

Young Woon mengusap wajah dan merebahkan kepala ke belakang. Internit kamar jauh menarik sekarang.

Dia tidak ingin bercerai. Sungguh. Dia menyayangi Hera juga Henry. Ingin membangun keluarga bahagia seperti yang seharusnya. Tapi di mimpinya tidak ada tempat untuk Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun baginya adalah sebuah kegagalan dan kesialan. Dia adalah sebuah simbol kehancuran. Young Woon menganggapnya begitu sejak hari itu. Hari yang membalik telak seluruh hidupnya.

Air mata Young Woon mengalir. Dirinya ingat kembali dengan Youjin. Wanita yang hingga kini masih mengambil tempat dihatinya. Dia sangat mencintai Youjin. Hal yang paling dia sesali adalah membiarkan wanita itu menderita. Kebodohan dan ketidak tahuannya membuat wanita itu mengalami penderitaan yang begitu besar.

"Youjin-ah, Hera pun akan meninggalkanku. Tidak ada yang tinggal. Semua tahu aku akan sendirian, tapi mereka tetap pergi."

Mencoba meneriakkan perasaannya hanya berakhir dengan tangisan. Young Woon hanya manusia rapuh yang berulang mendapat kesialan.

TBC

Saturday, October 20, 2016

7:06 PM

Thursday, October 22, 2016

5:40 PM

Saya merasa chapter ini amburadul. Entah kenapa. Tapi saya maksain.

Pesannya maklumi kalau ada typo dan kalimat kalimat yang tidak jelas. Saya sedang bleng. Bleng. Saya ingin ini cepat selesai. Tapi bukan berarti saya trus ngecepetin alur atau lainnya. Memang seperti ini.

Yang mulai bosen dan ngerasa bagaimana sama ff ini bilang saja ya, beruntung kalau bisa ngasih masukan juga. Hehehe.

Jangan harep update asap terus dong. Itu kemarin bisa update karena reader ada yg ultah dan minta di update fanficnya. Makanya saya update, berhubung sudah ada nyicil separuh dan bisa kelar hari itu juga. Bukan bermaksud untuk update perhari.

Setidaknya satu minggu dua kali. Iya?

Sekian dan terima kasih untuk semua readers.

Sima Yu'I

(SY'I)


	17. Chapter 14

Masih terlalu pagi untuk bertamu. Tapi Changmin tidak peduli. sekalipun harus mengganggu gurunya tersebut. Dan berapa kalipun Changmin harus melakukan ini, dia akan lakukan sampai Leeteuk bersedia membocorkan keberadaan Kyuhyun.

"Changmin," Leeteuk menguap sekali. Matahari belum muncul, udara juga masih dingin dan Changmin sudah memencet bel rumahnya berulang-ulang kali. "Kau harus melihat waktu untuk bertamu."

"Salah siapa aku melakukan ini?" balas Changmin.

Leeteuk tersenyum kecut. Dia memang menghindari muridnya ini, karena setiap bertemu pasti bertanya tentang Kyuhyun. Dia mau jawab apa, jika semua alasannya tidak meyakinkan pemuda itu. Sebaliknya Changmin semakin curiga dengannya.

Entah kenapa insting Changmin begitu kuat bahwa dia tahu keberadaan Kyuhyun. Leeteuk mengambil nafas dalam. Changmin tidak bergeming di muka pintu, menatap gurunya penuh desakan.

"Kau sangat peduli padanya, eoh?"

"Menurutmu?" alis Changmin terangkat satu. Apa itu masih harus dipertanyakan? Sebaliknya sebelum mengenal Leeteuk Kyuhyun lebih dulu mengenal dirinya. Mereka selalu bersama sejak kecil hingga sekarang. Kyuhyun sudah lebih dari sahabat baginya. Bahkan dia rela mengikuti dimana Kyuhyun sekolah padahal ada kesempatan untuk bisa tinggal dengan orang tuanya di luar negeri. Semua demi Kyuhyun. Menurutnya Kyuhyun lebih membutuhkannya dibanding orang tuanya yang bisa kapanpun pulang untuk melihatnya.

Leeteuk merasakan kesinisan Changmin, jadi merasa tidak enak. Sepertinya kekesalan Changmin sudah dibatasnya. Dengan mengabaikan segala etika dia ingin menunjukkan bahwa dia tidak main-main untuk mengorek informasi darinya.

"Masuklah." akhirnya Leeteuk memilih mempersilahkan Changmin masuk.

Changmin tidak duduk. Leeteuk semakin merasa Changmin tidak sabar.

"Tunggu sebentar, lagipula jam besuk belum dibuka." kata Leeteuk. "Duduk saja, dulu. Aku akan bersiap."

Jam besuk? Pikir Changmin bertanya-tanya. Selagi Leeteuk pergi untuk bersiap, pemuda itu menurut untuk duduk dan menunggu. Namun sesekali matanya mengedar untuk memperhatikan sekitar membuang rasa bosan. Sesekali juga dia melihat jam di pergelangan tangan. Dia ada pertandingan jam 10, masih ada cukup waktu sampai pertandingan nanti.

Sebenarnya Changmin kacau beberapa hari ini. Saat latihan maupun saat bertanding. Beberapa kali dia harus dikeluarkan dan diganti dengan pemain lain, karena dirinya yang tidak bisa fokus menjadikan permainannya buruk. Pelatihnya terus-terusan menegur. Dan kemarin, pelatih Yunho benar-benar sangat kesal sampai dia disuruh berhenti berlatih dan pulang untuk menyelesaikan urusan apapun itu yang membuatnya kacau.

Dia memutuskan untuk tahu hari ini juga kepastian Kyuhyun atau dia tidak akan turun untuk bertanding.

"Kau tidak sabar, ya." kata Leeteuk saat dia menghampiri Changmin yang sedang melihat jam untuk kesekian kali.

"Ada pertandingan hari ini, saem. Jika hari ini aku bisa memastikan Kyuhyun, maka aku bisa pergi bertanding."

Leeteuk cukup terkejut dengan ucapan Changmin. Namun kemudian dia tersenyum. "Kau cukup berani. Tapi bisa kau berjanji satu hal sebelum bertemu Kyuhyun?"

Meski ragu Changmin mengiyakan.

"bersikaplah tenang dan tetap menjadi Changmin sahabatnya."

0o0o0o0o0

Changmin berada di ruangan ini. Akhirnya setelah sekian lama berusaha, dia bisa meluluhkan Leeteuk. Saat dia masuk pemuda yang berbaring itu masih tidur dengan nafasnya yang teratur. Leeteuk tetap berada di luar selagi dirinya masuk dan duduk di kursi samping ranjang. Changmin menunggu. Menunggu Kyuhyun untuk bangun.

Leeteuk sempat bercerita pahwa Kyuhyun sakit dan perlu dirawat. Jadi sejak dia tidak ada kabar, Kyuhyun dirawat disini? Kenapa tidak memberi kabar? Apa susahnya memberi kabar? Bahkan Heechul pun tidak diberi kabar. Membuat lelaki pemilik café itu membuka lowongan untuk mengisi tempat Kyuhyun. Changmin menyesali saat mengingat itu. Kyuhyun akan kehilangan pekerjaan saat sembuh dari sakitnya. Apa dia tidak akan kesulitan saat tahu dia kehilangan pekerjaan? Entahlah Changmin tidak mengerti apa yang dipikirkan Kyuhyun selama dia sakit.

'Changmin, kau tahu benar kesulitan dan penderitaan Kyuhyun bukan? Kuharap kau tidak terlalu terkejut nanti. Masuklah dan tunggu dia sadar. Berbicara senormal mungkin. Setelah itu aku bisa jelaskan semuanya padamu. Aku akan mengantarmu ke pertandingan nanti.'

Saat asyik mengingat kembali apa yang diucapkan Leeteuk tadi, Changmin tidak sadar kalau pemuda yang dia tunggui mulai membuka matanya.

Kyuhyun mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata. Diam sebentar lalu menoleh saat merasa dia tidak sendiri. dia melihat Changmin. Sahabatnya ada disini.

"Min," panggil Kyuhyun.

Changmin belum merespon.

Kyuhyun diam kembali memperhatikan sahabatnya.

Entah berapa lama hingga akhirnya Changmin terkejut sendiri melihat mata bulat Kyuhyun menatapnya datar.

"K-Kyu," Changmin sampai tergagap. Menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Dia menunduk tidak tahu apa yang harus dia katakan.

"Kau tahu aku disini?"

Changmin mengangguk. "Kenapa tidak memberiku kabar?"

"Mian."

Changmin mengangkat wajah, menatap Kyuhyun terluka. "Kau memang selalu begitu. Padahal seingatku kau bisa menangis meraung dipunggungku. Pundakku selalu jadi sandaranmu. Aku jadi berfikir kau tidak mungkin menyembunyikan sesuatu kepadaku. Kau sangat mempercayaiku jadi aku akan mempercayaimu juga." Changmin ingat dia tidak boleh membebani Kyuhyun tapi mulutnya terus mengoceh tidak berhenti. "Tidak peduli seberat apapun masalahmu, atau sesakit apa hati dan tubuhmu, kau akan meninggalkan jejak untukku. Aku seyakin itu kepadamu. Tapi," Changmin mengusap kedua mata dengan lengannya. Dia lelaki, seburuk apapun perasaannya dia tidak bisa menunjukkan langsung kepada lelaki lain. Dia disini bermaksud untuk menguatkan temannya, bukan sebaliknya.

"Kyuhyun-ah, aku sahabatmu. Orang luar pertama yang melihatmu menangis dan menangis untukmu. Aku ingin kau merasa lebih nyaman kepadaku. Jangan membatasi hubungan kita. Biarkan aku mengetahui semuanya. Tolong jangan menghilang seperti itu. Kau membuatku sangat khawatir. Aku jadi kacau dan tidak benar melakukan apapun."

Kyuhyun meremas selimut ditubuhnya. Changmin menyembunyikan air matanya, menghalaunya setiap akan jatuh. Lyuhyun bisa melihatnya dengan jelas setiap kali Changmin melakukan itu. Changmin benar. Mungkin di dunia ini hanya Changmin yang benar-benar tulus dan bisa dia percayai.

"Jeongmal mianhe, Changmin-ah." kata Kyuhyun dengan air mata juga mengalir.

Changmin menatap Kyuhyun. Terkejut melihat Kyuhyun menangis. Changmin segera menghambur, memeluk erat tubuh Kyuhyun yang masih berbaring. "Kyuhyunie. Kyu mianhe, jangan menangis. Maafkan ucapanku. Mianhe."

Kyuhyun memejamkan mata. Merasakan tubuh Changmin yang hangat. Dia pernah merasakan yang lebih hangat dari ini dan sangat berarti. Tapi itu dulu. Sekarang hanya sebuah kenangan yang rapuh dan memudar. Jadi hanya ini yang sekarang dia miliki. Pelukan sahabatnya. Satu-satunya yang bisa dia percayai. Dulu dan sekarang hanya ini yang tulus datang dan memberinya sebuah perlindungan.

0o0o0o0

"Changmin menjenguk Kyuhyun? Leeteuk hyung yang membawanya?" Hankyung tentu saja heran. Leeteuk berusaha keras agar siapapun tidak mengetahui perihal Kyuhyun. Meski sekarang bertambah saja orang yang tahu kondisi Kyuhyun. Tapi bahkan Heechul yang datang marah-marah kepada Leeteuk pun tidak digubrisnya. Tapi kenapa dia luluh kepada Changmin?

"Jangan heran begitu, Han. Aku punya pertimbangan."

Hankyung masih tidak paham.

Leeteuk menghela nafas. Menerawang kosong. "Changmin adalah sahabat Kyuhyun. Dibandingkan dengan kau dan aku, Kyuhyun pasti jauh merasa nyaman dengan Changmin. Tidak apa, Kyuhyun tidak akan menolaknya."

Hankyung mengangguk kali ini. Memahami situasi dan apa yang diperlukan Kyuhyun.

"Jadi kapan hyung akan berbicara dengan tuan Kim?"

Leeteuk mengalihkan mata menatap Hankyung. "Kau sudah menentukan jadwal?"

"Belum. Bulan-bulan ini masih sangat padat. Tapi aku usahakan secepatnya. Yang terpenting kita mendapatkan persetujuan tuan Kim lebih dulu."

"aku juga memikirkan itu, Han. Sore ini aku akan pergi."

0o0o0o0o0

Zou Mi sudah tidak berada di kamarnya saat Kibum bangun. Entah pergi kemana, yang jelas saat dia keluar dari kamar pun sosoknya tidak terlihat. Jadi Kibum pikir temannya itu sudah pamit pulang.

'Datang seenaknya, pulang seenaknya.' gerutu Kibum dalam hati.

Kibum berjalan menuju kamar sang ayah. Setelah menahannya semalaman, dia ingin menyelesaikannya hari ini juga. Saat sampai di depan kamar ayahnya dia berniat mengetuk pintu namun dia mendengar suara Siwon di dalam.

"Kau terlalu membebani pikiranmu, appa. Jangan khawatir lagi. Kyuhyun akan baik-baik saja. Dia sudah semakin sehat, Hankyung hyung bilang dia bisa segera keluar rumah sakit."

Kibum menurunkan tangannya. Dia juga berniat menanyakan tentang Kyuhyun kepada Siwon. Pastinya Siwon tahu tentang Kyuhyun, tapi tidak mengatakan apapun juga kepadanya. Namun sekarang dia mengerti appa dan hyungnya sedang bersekongkol dibelakangnya.

"Aku tidak bisa tenang meski kau bilang begitu. Lambat laun anak itu akan tahu Kibumlah yang menerima ginjalnya. Aku sudah merasa berdosa kepada mereka. Kusembunyikan kenyataan bahwa Kyuhyun adalah pendonor Kibum, agar tidak ada yang terluka."

"Aku mengerti, appa. Akhirnya Kibum menemukan teman yang pas untuknya. Jadi jika kenyataan ini terungkap, mereka tidak akan sama lagi. Tapi appa, kau harus tenang dulu. Kau jadi sakit begini, kan. Aku akan memastikan Kyuhyun baik-baik saja dan mendapatkan yang terbaik. Kau konsentrasi dengan kesehatanmu. Semua akan baik-baik saja."

Kibum berbalik. Memilih diam dan tidak ingin lagi menegur mereka. Dia sudah cukup paham. Apapun yang dilakukan ayah dan kakaknya adalah demi dirinya dan hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun. Dirinya sendiri juga merasa takut. Seandainya Kyuhyun tahu, entah bagaimana reaksinya. Membenci dirinyakah? Atau sebaliknya bersikap biasa-biasa saja. Tapi mustahil hubungan mereka akan tetap sama seperti sebelumnya. Kibum belum siap untuk itu. Bilang saja dia pengecut. Dia ingin tetap seperti ini karena inilah waktu dirinya bisa tetap bersama Kyuhyun dan dekat dengannya. Dia tidak rela jika hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun akan berubah sedikit apapun itu karena kenyataan yang terbongkar.

Kibum ingin tetap berada di zona amannya.

"Kibum, kau lama sekali turun. Aku menunggumu untuk sarapan." sambut Donghae dengan manyun.

Kibum menarik kursi dan duduk di depan Donghae.

"Appa kurang sehat, Siwon hyung sedang menemaninya sarapan di kamar." kata Donghae tanpa Kibum meminta.

Mereka makan dalam diam. Donghae masih sama seperti hari kemarin. Kibum juga.

"Hae hyung lihat Zou Mi keluar?" tanya Kibum suatu waktu.

"Heum. Dia keluar pagi-pagi sekali, ahjusi memintanya pulang."

Kibum mengangguk. Mereka kembali diam beberapa saat sampai Donghae menyelesaikan sarapannya. "Masih belum ada kabar dengan Kyuhyun?"

Kibum menatap Donghae yang terlihat tidak bersemangat. Makanannya pun masih sisa banyak. "Belum. Dia juga tidak ada di rumah orang tuanya."

"Kau memeriksa kesana?"

Kibum mengangguk, mengunyah makanannya.

"Teman Heechul hyung juga tidak mengatakan apapun. Kyuhyun tinggal bersama orang itu katanya. Terakhir kali Heechul hyung bilang Kyuhyun sedang tidak sehat, tapi kemudian orang itu tidak mengatakan apapun yang bisa menjelaskan tentang absennya Kyuhyun."

"Orang itu siapa yang hyung maksud?"

Donghae menyandarkan diri. "Leeteuk-ssi. Dia juga salah satu pelanggan café, tapi sudah lama dia tidak datang lagi." Donghae membuang nafas. "Heechul hyung terlihat sangat kesal. Dia sampai membuka lowongan untuk menggantikan Kyuhyun."

Kibum menghentikan kegiatannya mendengar hal tersebut. Heechul akan menggantikan Kyuhyun dengan orang lain? Itu artinya Kyuhyun akan kehilangan pekerjaan? Kibum meremas sendoknya, dia merasa gusar.

Sebuah ide muncul di kepala Kibum. Dia akan melakukan sesuatu agar posisi Kyuhyun di Cheonchul café aman. Kyuhyun akan bersedih jika sampai kehilangan pekerjaan.

0o0o0o0o0

"Hallo, Kyunie." Siwon masuk menyapa riang pada penghuni kamar.

Kyuhyun yang hanya sedang duduk di atas ranjang dan memandang jendela menoleh. Tidak ada senyum dan hanya tatapan datar. Namun Siwon tetap merasa senang. Direktur muda itu segera menempati kursi.

"Kau terlihat segar hari ini. Kau sangat sehat, heum?"

"Terlihat seperti itu?" tanya kyuhyun lirih.

Siwon mengangguk. Kyuhyun tidak merasa seperti itu, tapi jika Siwon bilang begitu yah terserah. Kyuhyun kembali menatap keluar jendela.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" tanya Siwon mengalihkan pandang keluar. Mencari sesuatu yang sekiranya dilihat Kyuhyun. Tapi tidak ada apa-apa selain gedung-gedung yang bisa dilihat dari lantai tiga ini.

"Kyuhyunie." panggil Siwon menarik atensi Kyuhyun. "Aku berjanji memberimu sesuatu, bukan. Aku membawanya sekarang."

Kyuhyun menggerakkan kepala menatap Siwon. Lelaki itu menarik sesuatu dari saku jasnya.

Kyuhyun membola melihat benda yang dibawa Siwon. Itu dompetnya! Kyuhyun menegakkan duduknya, matanya menatap tidak berkedip pada benda yang masih berada di tangan Siwon.

Siwon memperhatikan bagaimana ekspresi Kyuhyun. Terkejut namun juga nampak senang. Jadi Siwon tidak menunggu lagi untuk menyodorkan dompet itu kepada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengambil dompetnya. Menatapnya dengan mata berbinar. "Dompetku." gumamnya segera membuka dompet tersebut. Mencari benda yang ingin sekali ditemukannya. Dia was-was jika sampai benda itu menghilang dari dalam dompet tapi ternyata benda yang dicarinya masih ada disana.

Siwon tersenyum ikut senang melihat senyum Kyuhyun saat menarik selembar foto dari dalam dompet dan mengusapnya dengan penuh kerinduan.

"Kau sangat merindukan foto itu eoh? Beruntung seseorang menemukannya dan memberikannya padaku. Sekarang aku kembalikan kepadamu. Jaga itu baik-baik."

"Siwon hyung, gomawo. Gomawo sudah menemukannya untukku." Kyuhyun mengecup foto itu dengan mata berkaca.

Siwon mengusap kepala Kyuhyun lembut. Dia mulai merasakan sayangnya tumbuh didalam hati. Melihat Kyuhyun, bukan hanya seperti melihat 'dewa'nya Kibum. Namun berbeda dari itu. Saat dia bilang kepada sang ayah akan mengurus Kyuhyun seperti keluarga sendiri, dia mengatakan itu dengan keyakinan dan ketulusannya. Bukan sekedar balas budi. Tapi sesuatu yang tidak Siwon sadari. Sebuah kasih sayang yang muncul entah karena apa. siwon tidak begitu peduli, asalkan itu bukan hal buruk.

0o0o0o0o0

Kim Young Woon terdampar disini. Di depan makam istrinya. Ada sebuah buket bunga segar yang entah siapa meletakkannya disana. Dia sedikit tidak peduli setelah ingat tuan Choi bilang akan mengunjungi makan istrinya. Mungkin tuan Choi? Jadi dia mengabaikan hal itu dan mulai bersimpuh. Jemari besarnya mulai membersihkan makam tersebut dari rumput-rumput liar dan tinggi.

Terakhir kapan dia datang kemari? 7 tahun lalu? Atau 9 tahun lalu? Ah iya terakhir kali dia datang adalah saat sebelum dia memutuskan menikahi Hera. Dia dulu sangat yakin. Benar-benar yakin dengan keputusannya menikah lagi. Dirinya datang dan melakukan hal yang sama seperti hari ini. Membersihkan makam Youjin dan mengutarakan maksudnya menikah lagi. Dulu dirinya juga meminta agar Youjin di surga mau mendo'akan kebahagiaan dirinya.

Namun sekarang dia kembali lagi ke sini. Membersihkan makan Youjin dan mengutarakan hal lain. Sebuah perceraian yang sedang melilit keluarganya. Sambil tangan terus mencabuti rumput Young Woon mengatakan apapun yang menjadi keluh kesahnya.

"Hera selalu sadar dengan hatiku. Dia benar jika aku tidak bisa melupakanmu dan masih mencintaimu. Tapi dia juga salah, aku menyayanginya. Tentu saja aku menyayanginya. Bagaimana dia bisa mengira dirinya hanya pengganti." Young Woon mengusap air matanya dengan lengan kanan.

"Youjin-ah, bagaimana aku harus menghentikan ini? Aku tidak ingin kehilangan keluarga untuk kedua kali. Aku ingin mereka, istri dan anakku. Bagaimana caranya untuk membuat mereka kembali?"

Young Woon terguguk. Tangannya tak lagi sanggup mencabut rumput di makam Youjin. "Dia menuntut agar aku mengatakan alasan kenapa aku membenci anak itu? Dia selalu menuntut hal itu."

"Bagaimana aku sanggup mengatakan hal itu, Youjin-ah. Aku tidak sanggup mengatakan hal buruk mengenai dirimu. Aku tidak sanggup mengakui dia bukan anakku. Itu akan membuat semua orang salah menilaimu. Kehormatanmu adalah kehormatanku. Dan aib mu adalah sesuatu yang menjadi tanggung jawabku. Apapun yang terjadi aku akan melindungi kehormatanmu. Kau istriku, sudah menjadi kewajibanku untuk melindungi nama baikmu."

Namun rasanya dia tidak sanggup. Tidak sanggup jika harus kehilangan istri untuk kedua kalinya. Dia butuh Hera, dia menginginkan Hera menjadi yang terakhir untuknya.

"Youjin-ah, aku harus bagaimana? Aku tidak ingin kehilangan mereka. Aku mencintai mereka. Aku harus bagaimana?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Itu hanya sebuah makam, yang menutupi onggokan tulang tak bernyawa. Tidak akan memberinya jawaban yang diinginkannya untuk bisa menyelesaikan masalahnya. Young Woon harusnya tahu itu sia-sia, namun dia tetap pergi dan menangis keras di makan istri pertamanya. Mencurahkan segala kesakitan dalam hatinya hingga waktu saat dia berbalik untuk pulang dia merasa sedikit lega tapi pikirannya mengambang. Dia benar-benar berada di jalan buntu. Namun berada di tempat yang tepat saat sadar dimana dia melangkah.

Harusnya dia sampai di rumah tapi justru berada disini.

Mata tua masih awas miliknya menatap bangunan kokoh di depannya. Salip besar berdiri kokoh diatas atapnya. Dan pintunya terbuka lebar seolah mengundangnya masuk. Gereja yang sama dengan tempat berkat pernikahannya dilangsungkan.

Young Woon mulai melangkah dengan perasaan ragu. Namun tetap melangkah lurus-lurus memasuki gereja.

0o0o0o0o0

Kibum memasuki café, waitress bernama Ryewook menyambutnya ramah. Namun kemudian memandang heran pada selembar karton yang dia pegang. Baru Ryewook akan bertanya sesuatu, tapi Kibum sudah lebih dulu bergerak. Ryewook mengikuti kemana Kibum pergi dengan pandang matanya.

Kibum menuju meja kasir. Heechul berada disana sedang menulis sesuatu di buku. Satu gerakan dan Kibum sudah menutupi permukaan buku Heechul dengan kertas yang dia bawa. Sebenarnya kertas itu adalah yang dia cabut paksa dari papan pengumuman di depan.

"Aku melamar untuk posisi itu." katanya to the point.

Heechul menatap bengong pada Kibum. Pemuda dihadapannya balas menatap tanpa canggung atau malu.

Setelah aksi pelamaran yang tidak ada aturannya itu Heechul berhasil menahan kekesalan yang akhir-akhir ini mudah sekali naik. Satu kali kode agar Kibum mengikutinya ke belakang. Tepatnya ke ruang karyawan, karena Leeteuk tidak menyediakan tempat khusus untuk dirinya. Disana Heechul menanyakan apa maksud dan tujuan Kibum mengatakan hal itu, masih dengan menahan kekesalan.

"Coba jelaskan, apa maksudmu tadi?" kata Heechul. Dia tahu siapa Kibum. Meskipun Donghae dari keluarga yang sama, si Kibum ini berbeda. Dia bisa merasakan auranya.

"Sudah jelas. Aku datang untuk menggantikan Kyuhyun. Aku akan bekerja disini."

Heechul tertawa kering. "Kau tahu sekali etika melamar kerja, anak muda." sindir Heechul. Dia beralih duduk di kursi, bersedekap dada.

"Duduklah. Aku masih merasa harus melakukan interview denganmu."

Kibum duduk tanpa protes. Heechul mulai mengajukan beberapa pertanyaan dasar dalam interview dan Kibum sukses menjawab semuanya. Tapi itu tidak cukup membuat Heechul menerimanya sebagai karyawan.

"Kau tidak berpotensi menjadi waitress." itu alasan yang sudah jelas yang harus diutarakan Heechul.

Dahi Kibum berkerut. "Aku bisa melakukannya." kukuh Kibum tidak ingin kehilangan kesempatan ini.

"Coba tersenyum, Kibum."

Terdengar seperti perintah jadi Kibum menarik sudut-sudut bibirnya. Dia sebut itu sebuah senyuman tapi dimata Heechul terlihat sangat buruk.

Heechul menggeleng. "Sudah hentikan. Kau tidak akan mendapat pekerjaan ini." tolak Heechul lebih tegas. Dia hendak berdiri namun Kibum mencegahnya.

"Aku harus mendapat pekerjaan ini! Beri aku kesempatan. Aku bisa belajar."

Heechul memandang Kibum gerah. "Kau itu terlalu kaku. Jangankan tersenyum, bicara dengan nada dan ramah apa kau bisa?"

Kibum tidak menyahut.

"Kibum, dengar. Ini pekerjaan yang memerlukan perhatian dan kebesaran hati lebih dari yang kau lihat. Tidak semua orang bisa melakukannya. Waitress harus rendah diri, sopan, santun, ramah, loyal dan mengutamakan kepuasan pelanggan. Bahkan terkadang kau harus banyak mengalah kepada mereka. Sekalipun kesal kau harus bisa menyembunyikannya jauh di dasar hatimu dan tetap menunjukkan senyum. Kau tidak akan sanggup."

Kibum ragu bisa melakukan semua itu. Tapi dia juga tidak ingin menyerah. Jika dia yang mendapatkan pekerjaan ini maka pekerjaan Kyuhyun akan aman. Dia menyimpan pekerjaan ini untuk Kyuhyun saat dia kembali nanti.

"Aku akan belajar dan berusaha. Aku pasti bisa!"

Heechul menghela nafas panjang. "Kau tidak butuh uang, Kibum. Kau akan mengikuti ujian masuk universitas? Harusnya kau lebih mengutamakan hal itu. Jadi kenapa kau ingin mendapat pekerjaan ini?"

Ini masih liburan musim panas, masih lama sampai ujian masuk universitas dilakukan. Lagipula Kibum itu pintar, dia yakin akan lulus sekalipun tidak belajar. Hanya kesialan menurutnya yang bisa menggagalkan dirinya. Kibum terlalu narsis. Sekalipun itu benar, Kibum tidak berniat melakoni pekerjaan ini selamanya. Dia hanya melakukannya sampai Kyuhyun kembali. Sejak awal itu niatan tersembunyinya.

"Itu tidak masalah. Berikan pekerjaan ini padaku."

Heechul harus berfikir lebih keras kalau begini. Pemuda ini nampak tidak akan menyerah. "Berikan alasannya."

"Ini untuk Kyuhyun." Kibum mulai bicara jujur. "Aku ingin menyimpan pekerjaan ini untuk Kyuhyun. Aku akan keluar saat Kyuhyun kembali."

Heechul tertegun. Kibum berusaha keras hanya untuk Kyuhyun? Ini membuatnya heran tapi juga salut. Entah kenapa si Kibum ini, tapi Heechul juga tidak bisa mengabaikan usaha pemuda itu untuk temannya. jadi dia putuskan untuk menerima Kibum. Lagipula dia tidak beniat menggantikan Kyuhyun sepenuhnya. Dia mencari orang baru yang bersedia berhenti jika pegawai lamanya kembali. Intinya Heechul hanya mencari pengganti sementara.

Tapi kalau pengganti itu seorang Kibum, akan jadi bagaimana? Heechul masih banyak keraguan tapi tetap menerima Kibum.

Keputusannya menggemparkan semua pegawainya. Terutama Donghae. Dia bahkan sampai protes. Tapi Kibum sendiri yang menginginkan pekerjaan itu, membuatnya bungkam seketika. Jika sang adik yang menginginkannya sendiri apalagi yang bisa dia perbuat.

Tapi Kibum menjadi waitress? Donghae tidak bisa bayangkan. Dan dia tidak berani membayangkan itu.

0o0o0o0o0

Leeteuk sudah cukup lama menunggu. Tapi tidak ada yang muncul. Baik Young Woon atapun Hera, atau juga Henry. Rumah itu masih dikunci dan dia masih di luar. Menunggu hampir 2 jam.

'Seharusnya aku menelpon dulu sebelum datang. Apa mereka tidak akan pulang?' pikir Leeteuk yang mulai ragu untuk menunggu lebih lama.

Leeteuk akhirnya melangkah meninggalkan kediaman Young Woon. Masuk ke mobilnya. Namun sebelum menyalakan mesinnya dia sempatkan diri mencoba menghubungi Hera, hanya kontak Hera yang dia miliki.

Lama dia menunggu namun hanya bunyi tut tut tut disusul suara operator. Membuat Leeteuk mantap untuk pergi dan akan datang lain kali lagi. Mungkin dengan membuat janji temu lebih dulu agar waktunya tidak sia-sia.

0o0o0o0o0

Kibum tidak memulai pekerjaan hari itu. Namun Heechul memintanya bertahan lebih lama. Dia meminta Kibum memperhatikan bagaimana karyawan-karyawan disana bekerja. Anggap saja dia belajar sebelum benar-benar bekerja besok. Heechul juga mengajarinya bagaimana melayani pelayan, dari menyambut di depan pintu hingga melayani pesanan mereka di meja makan hingga pelanggan meninggalkan meja. Mungkin dia bisa dengan cepat menguasai materi, namun Heechul dibuat sangat ragu saat Kibum mencoba.

Sudah sejak dua jam lalu pelajaran dari Heechul dihentikan dengan sifat pasrah Heechul yang kentara. Kibum hanya duduk di salah satu meja. Ini sudah malam, jadi dia memutuskan untuk menunggu Donghae untuk pulang bersama. Itu juga pesan Donghae tadi, agar mereka pulang bersama.

"Jangan lakukan, Kibum. Kau tidak pantas melakukan ini." Donghae mulai dengan protesnya saat mereka sampai di rumah. Masih di garasi, tapi Donghae tidak sabar untuk bicara. "Jika appa tahu, dia bisa marah. Dia masih sangat mengkhawatirkanmu meski kau sudah sembuh. Dan aku tidak mau ikut-ikut disalahkan."

"Aku akan menanggungnya. Donghae hyung diam saja."

Donghae merasa kesal kali ini. Bagaimana dia bisa diam jika dia melihat?

"Lagipula untuk apa kau bekerja? Kau ada di tahun terakhirmu. Aku akan beritahu appa agar dia menghentikanmu."

Kibum menahan lengan Donghae yang hendak berlalu. "Kumohon hyung. Hanya sementara sampai Kyuhyun kembali. Kumohon rahasiakan ini dari orang rumah."

"Untuk Kyuhyun? Kau melakukan ini untuknya? Kenapa?" Donghae tidak habis pikir. Alasan apa yang membuat Kibum rela menjadi pegawai pengganti.

Kibum menunduk menghadapi pertanyaan kakaknya, membuat Donghae jadi tidak sabar. Keheranannya sudah sampai titik ini dan membutuhkan jawaban. Kibum selalu bersikap ajaib jika dengan Kyuhyun. Dia bisa menjadi orang yang sangat berbeda untuk bocah itu. Bahkan melakukan hal semacam ini?! Donghae benar-benar heran.

"Karena dia memberikanku kesempatan hidup."

"Apa?!" jawaban Kibum lebih mengejutkannya.

Kibum mengangkat kepala, menatap Donghae dalam-dalam. "Ginjal yang kudapatkan hari itu adalah milik Kyuhyun. Jadi kumohon mengertilah dengan apa yang kulakukan ini. Bantu aku merahasiakan ini, Donghae hyung."

Sebuah bentuk balas budi. Entah bagaimana Kibum tahu identitas pendonor ginjal itu sedangkan menurut Donghae hanya appa mereka yang tahu dan itu memang dirahasiakan. Mengingat bahwa operasi hari itu dilakukan dalam keadaan mendesak. Kibum dalam kondisi sekarat kemudian pertolongan itu datang tanpa diduga. Hanya begitu yang Donghae tahu. Bukan saudara bahkan bukan orang yang mereka kenal tapi bagi keluarganya orang asing itu adalah penyelamat. Karena ginjal miliknya Kibum sembuh dan sehat hingga sekarang.

Tapi benarkah hanya karena balas budi? Kibum terlihat berbeda dimata Donghae, sikapnya terhadap Kyuhyun benar-benar berbeda.

'Tunggu. Seharusnya Kyuhyun juga masih sangat muda untuk jadi pendonor. Lalu bagaimana operasi tetap berlangsung?'

TBC

Saturday, October 22, 2016

12:17 AM

Sunday, October 23, , 2016

11:08 AM

Sima Yu'I

(SY'I)


	18. Bonus 4

BONUS 4

0000000000000000000000

Kyuhyun masih menunggu Hera hingga selesai membaca surat yang dia bawa dari sekolah. Gurunya memberikan surat itu agar diberikannya pada sang eomma. Dia ingin tahu apa isi surat tersebut, meski sedikit banyak dia mengerti kenapa ada surat yang ditujukan pada walinya menjelang ujian akhir sekolah. Apalagi jika bukan mengenai tunggakan uang sekolah. Beginilah jika berada di sekolah swasta.

Sepertinya tebakan Kyuhyun tidak salah, melihat bagaimana perubahan wajah Hera setelah membaca surat tersebut. Kertas putih itu dilipat dan dimasukkan kembali ke dalam amplopnya. Hera menarik senyum kecil, terlihat dipaksakan. "Kyunie, masih disini, eoh? Pergilah, ganti seragammu, bersih-bersih lalu turun untuk makan." kata Hera mengusirnya halus.

Kyuhyun tidak langsung melakukan apa yang diperintahkan ibunya. Dia masih sibuk memperhatikan gurat gelisah di wajah sang ibu. "Eomma, Kyunie tidak bisa ikut ujian?"

"Jangan khawatir, sayang. Eomma janji Kyunie akan bisa ikut ujian. Sekarang pergilah."

Kyuhyun mengangguk kecil. Beranjak dari tempatnya, melangkah menuju tangga untuk naik ke atas.

Hera meremas pelan amplop ditangannya. Dia sedang tidak memiliki uang sekarang. Dan suaminya? Sejak hari dimana dia menegur suaminya yang tidak membayar uang sekolah untuk Kyuhyun, lelaki itu bersungguh-sungguh tidak ingin mengeluarkan sepeser uangnya untuk biaya Kyuhyun. Hera yng melakukan semuanya. Dia membuat kue atau apapun agar bisa dijual untuk membiayai sekolah Kyuhyun. Dia juga mengambil pekerjaan apapun demi Kyuhyun.

0o0o0o00

Kyuhyun sedang mengganti pakaiannya saat pintu kamarnya bersama Henry dibuka Young Woon. Yang tidak menyenangkan adalah saat appanya segera mengunci pintu di belakangnya. Kemudian disusul dengan suara Hera yang memanggil dari luar.

Kyuhyun mundur spontan saat Young Woon melangkah lebar menghampirinya. Belum keheranannya terjawab, sang ayah menyentaknya dengan kasar. Kyuhyun meringis merasakan cengkeraman yang begitu keras di lengannya. "Sakit appa." cicitnya berharap dilepaskan.

Tanpa melepas cengkeramannya, Young Woon menangkap rahang bocah yang dirundung ketakutan. "Sakit, ha? Peduli apa aku dengan itu!" marah sang ayah murka. "Berapa kali harus kubilang untuk tidak menyusahkan istriku! Kau butuh uang? Kau ingin sekolah? Gunakan otakmu bocah sialan! Apa aku terlihat sudi memberikanmu hak atas hartaku! Kau parasit di rumah ini! Tidak akan kubiarkan kau melunjak lebih dari ini!"

Kyuhyun sudah menangis. Bentakan beserta cacian itu meluncur di depan wajahnya. Lebih lagi ekspresi sang ayah yang menakutkan. Kali ini dia merasa akan mendapat lebih dari cacian seperti itu.

"Mianhe appa." ucap Kyuhyun memohon. Lengannya mulai kebas mendapat tekanan yang kuat. Begitu juga rahangnya yang linu. Masih didengarnya suara Hera yang memohon di luar. Dia ingin sekali berlari kesana, membuka pintu dan bersembunyi di belakang Hera.

"Maaf? Enak sekali kau minta maaf, hah!" Young Woon mendorong Kyuhyun. Bocah malang itu jatuh terlentang di lantai. Belum lepas rasa kagetnya karena terdorong jatuh, rasa sakit langsung dirasakannya di badan sebelah kiri menerima tendangan. Kyuhyun mengaduh. Dia beringsut mundur saat tendangan kedua dilayangkan Young Woon.

"Mianhe appa. Ampun." Kyuhyun mengiba. Dia teramat takut sekarang melihat Young Woon yang semakin murka, nampak olehnya sang ayah menggertakkan gigi. Bernafsu untuk memberinya banyak kesakitan.

PLAK

PLAK

Kyuhyun menangis semakin keras. Kedua pipinya terasa panas oleh tamparan tangan besar Young Woon. "Bocah sialan! Sampai kapan kau terus menyiksaku seperti ini!" Young Woon menendang kembali. Kyuhyun tidak bisa menghindar lagi. Dia sudah tersudut. Dia hanya bisa meringkuk memohon ampun dan berharap tendangan bertubi Young Woon segera berakhir.

"Rasakan rasa sakit ini! Hah, kapan kau akan jera membuat ulah!"

"Mianhe…. Sakit, appa…. Ampun…."

"Kapok sekarang, sialan?! Anak sial sepertimu untuk apa sekolah! Tidak perlu sekolah! Kau hanya akan menjadi bajingan dan benalu! Pembawa sial dan pembunuh! Kau menyiksa istriku dan membunuhnya! Bocah tidak tahu diri! Anak iblis!"

"Ampun, appa…. Mianhe…. Mianhe…."

Young Woon kalap, masa bodoh dengan kondisi mengenaskan Kyuhyun. Seolah ini kesempatan untuk melampiaskan segala kebencian dan kekecewaan yang sudah lama dia tahan. Melupakan hati nuraninya sebagai manusia dia menarik kasar rambut Kyuhyun, berulang menyentaknya dengan keras hingga rontok. Kembali menendang dan memukul kepala bocah yang pernah ditimangnya saat dulu.

"Brengsek! Sekarang kau menyusahkan istriku! Lagi dan lagi! Apa maumu, hah?! Kapan kau akan berhenti menjadi parasit di hidupku?! Anak tidak tahu diri! Anak sial! " Young Woon menyepak kaki Kyuhyun yang meringkuk takut di sudut kamar. Anak itu membenamkan kepalanya, melindungi diri dari tangan dan kaki yang sedang murka.

Nafas Young Woon memburu, menatap bengis pada bocah 11 tahun di bawah kakinya. Sayup-sayup dia mendengar kembali suara gedoran dan teriakan dari luar.

"Young Woon, apa yang kau lakukan?! Jangan menyakitinya! Berhenti, aku mohon! Buka pintunya!"

Suara Hera yang menangis memohon agar dirinya berhenti melampiaskan kemarahan pada anak dihadapannya. Dia mengusap kasar wajahnya, sebelum kembali menatap liar sosok gemetaran itu.

"Dengar!" Young Woon merundukkan badan, menarik kasar rambut Kyuhyun hingga anak itu mendongak menatap dirinya. Ada luka di pelipis, dan darah yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya mungkin akibat tendangan atau pukulan tangannya, dia tidak ingin tahu. Bahkan ketika anak itu masih menatap takut dan menggumamkan maaf berulang kali, Young Woon menyentak kepalanya ke belakang hingga Kyuhyun meringis sakit. "Jika kau ingin hidup gunakan tangan dan kakimu sendiri untuk mencari uang! Aku tidak sudi memberikan apapun padamu! Kau bukan siapa-siapa di rumah ini! Sekali lagi kau menyusahkan istriku, aku tidak segan menendangmu keluar dari rumah! Mengerti?!"

Kyuhyun mengangguk cepat-cepat agar dirinya segera lepas dari sang ayah. Sungguh dia merasakan perih di kulit kepalanya, sakit di wajahnya, nyeri di sekujur tubuh dan rasa sesak di dada. Young Woon menghempas Kyuhyun dengan kuat, anak itu terjerembat hingga kepala belakangnya terantuk tembok. Kembali Kyuhyun meringis, memegangi kepalanya yang berdenyut namun menahan suara mengaduhnya.

Young Woon memutar kunci pintu dimana Hera yang masih berteriak disana segera menghentikan usahanya mendobrak pintu. Hera segera menerobos masuk begitu pintu terbuka. Wanita yang bersimbah air mata itu mematung melihat Kyuhyun meringkuk di sudut, gemetar dan menangis. Bukan hanya itu, keadaannya nampak mengenaskan. Rambutnya awut-awutan, luka di wajah dan baju yang berantakan. Dia berbalik keluar, suaminya masih berada di koridor kamar.

"Keterlaluan kau, Young Woon!" teriak Hera. Dia merengsek maju menyerang suaminya. Memukulinya bertubi-tubi yang hanya diabaikan Young Woon. Karena sungguh pukulan Hera tidak berpengaruh padanya.

Hingga pukulan Hera melemah. Mencengkeram baju Young Woon dia menangis sesenggukan. "Aku hanya meminta tolong kepadamu. Aku ingin meminjam uangmu. Kenapa ini yang kau lakukan padanya? Aku ingin meminjam, Kim Young Woon! Aku pasti mengembalikannya! Setega ini kau menyakitinya!"

Tangisan Hera tidak meluluhkan Young Woon. "Bahkan untuk memberi pinjaman padanya sekalipun, aku tidak akan pernah sudi!"

Hera menggeleng sedih. Begitu gelapkah hati suaminya? Begitu besar kebenciannya pada Kyuhyun? Young Woon melepas cengkeraman tangan Hera, namun tidak dilepasnya. Digenggamnya kedua tangan istrinya dengan erat. "Sudah bagus aku membiarkannya tinggal disini. Aku pernah mengusirnya, tapi dia tetap bertahan menunggu di depan rumah. Membuatku malu dengan orang-orang sekitar, dan sangat terpaksa membawanya kembali masuk. Dia makan, tidur dan melakukan semuanya disini dengan gratis. Harus sebaik apa lagi aku kepada anak yang telah merenggut kebahagiaanku? Nama yang sering kau ucapkan itu, selalu mengingakanku pada rasa sakit dan ketidak berdayaanku pada penderitaan mendiang istriku. Sepanjang waktu dia berada di rumah ini, saat itu juga bayangannya seperti terus mengiris lukaku yang tak kunjung sembuh. Luka ini terus ditaburi garam olehnya. Rasanya sangat sakit, Hera. Aku merasakannya setiap hari, hampir membuatku gila. Jadi kumohon, berhenti melakukan sesuatu lagi untuknya. Biarkan dia melakukannya sendiri. Dia ingin sekolah, maka dia harus mencari biayanya sendiri!"

Hera menggeleng. Mencoba menarik tangannya dari genggaman Young Woon, namun tidak berhasil. "Dia tidak akan bisa. Dia masih kecil. Aku mohon padamu, kasihani dia. Anggap saja kau bersedekah kepadanya."

Mata Young Woon kembali menajam. Dihempaskan tangan Hera yang berada dalam genggamannya. Dia mendengus kasar. "Apapun yang aku katakan kau tidak akan mendengarkannya. Bagimu, Kyuhyun sangat berharga? Anak itu yang telah menghancurkan hidupku begitu kau agungkan! Bagus Hera. Teruslah seperti itu dan aku tidak peduli! Lakukan semaumu, DAN!" Young Woon menunjukkan jari telunjuknya di hadapan Hera. Memberinya gesture peringatan, "Jangan mencoba meminta tolong kepadaku. Kesusahan yang akan kau dapatkan karena anak brengsek itu, kau sendiri yang akan merasakannya!"

Hera menatap kepergian Young Woon dengan nanar. Suaminya tidak main-main dalam perkataannya jika itu menyangkut Kyuhyun. Hera terisak dengan keras. Begitu gelap hati suaminya di dasar kebencian. Melihat sorot mata itu Hera merasa takut. Tapi sisi hatinya yang tidak mampu mengabaikan Kyuhyun juga mendominasi. Hatinya sebagai manusia tidak begitu mudah bisa disudutkan dan dihancurkan. Bersyukurlah Hera memiliki hati dan mental yang besar.

Hera memasuki kamar puteranya. Kyuhyun masih di posisinya. Menangis terguguk. Melihat Hera dia segera beringsut dengan kedua lututnya. "Eomma,"

Hera menjatuhkan diri, meraih Kyuhyun dalam pelukannya. Lagi air matanya tidak bisa ditahan.

"Mianhe heks….. Mianhe, eomma mianhe. Kyunie tidak akan meminta uang lagi. Kyunie tidak perlu ujian. Aku akan berhenti sekolah. Mianhe, eomma. Mianhe." cicit Kyuhyun dalam tangisnya. Memeluk Hera dengan sangat kuat.

Hera mengusap wajahnya, menepis semua sendu yang ada. Dengan kedua tangannya dia menarik wajah Kyuhyun yang membenam di dadanya. Menangkup wajah yang lebam, berdarah dan basah itu, dia hampir menjatuhkan air matanya lagi. Sekuat tenaga menahan diri, mencoba tersenyum. "Tidak, Kyu. Kyunie tetap harus sekolah. Kyunie akan ikut ujian. Kau akan pergi sekolah seperti biasa. Lakukan apa yang eomma perintahkan. Eomma," Hera menepuk dadanya sendiri, "tidak akan menyerah. Jadi Kyunie juga tidak boleh menyerah. Kau pasti ikut ujian. Kau harus lulus dan melanjutkan sekolahmu ke tingkat yang lebih tinggi. Eomma berjanji, kau akan tetap bisa sekolah. Janji pada eomma, ne kau akan pergi sekolah!"

Kyuhyun menggeleng, menjatuhkan air matanya yang menggenang. "Tidak, eomma… tidak."

Hera memasang wajah keras. Mengusap wajah Kyuhyun. "Kau akan membuat eomma sedih jika tidak menurut pada eomma. Menurutlah pada eomma, sayang. Berjanji pada eomma, kau akan sekolah apapun yang terjadi. Janji?!" Hera sedikit menyentak bahu Kyuhyun, memintanya sedikit memaksa hingga Kyuhyun mengangguki permintaan Hera. Apapun caranya Hera sudah bertekad dalam hati untuk tetap menyekolahkan Kyuhyun. Peduli apa dengan Young Woon, jika lelaki itu tidak sudi membiayai Kyuhyun dia yang akan melakukannya. Dia bisa bekerja apapun agar Kyuhyun tetap sekolah. Dia juga memiliki banyak keterampilan yang bisa dia gunakan untuk mencari uang. Sebelum bersama Young Woon, sendiripun dia bisa membiayai Henry. Dia yakin dia akan mampu melakukanya.

0oo0

Young Woon keluar dengan membanting pintu. Langkahnya berhenti saat mendapati Henry memasuki pekarangan rumah. Dia segera berjalan mendekati putra tirinya sebelum Henry menyeberangi halaman. "Henry-ah."

"Appa!" sapa Henry sumringah. Young Woon mengukir senyum. "Kau bermain hingga sore."

Henry meringis. Menggaruk kepala. "Mianhe."

Young Woon mengusap kepala Henry.

Henry memperhatikan wajah Young Woon yang memerah. "Appa waeyo? Appa sakit?"

"Eh?" Young Woon bingung dengan pertanyaan Henry. Henry menunjuk wajah ayahnya. "Wajah appa merah. Appa demam?" Henry menyentuh lengan ayahnya, tidak terasa panas.

Young Woon tersenyum. Dia menggeleng dan balik menggandeng tangan Henry. " Appa baik-baik saja. Di dalam sangat panas tadi." elak Young Woon dengan pintar. "Bagaimana jika kita makan di luar?"

Mata Henry berbinar. "Pizza?!"

Young Woon mengangguk cepat. "Ne! Kita akan ke resoran pizza, kau boleh makan sepuasnya!"

"Oke!" seru Henry senang. Dia hendak berlari ke dalam rumah, tapi Young Woon kembali menahannya. "Kita pergi sekarang, sayang"

Kening Henry berkerut. Matanya melihat sekitar, seolah mencari sesuatu. "Kyu hyung dan eomma?"

"Mereka tidak bisa ikut. Eomma sedang sibuk, jadi hanya kita berdua. Kita pergi bersama lain kali saja. Untuk sekarang hanya appa dan Henry." Young Woon memutar bahu Henry dan menggiringnya meninggalkan rumah. Henry terkekeh kecil atas dorongan itu, tidak ada suara protes atau tanya lagi yang keluar dari mulutnya. Young Woon berhasil membuatnya mengabaikan kedua orang di dalam rumah. Dengan sengaja dia membawa Henry pergi agar anak itu tidak melihat eomma dan hyungnya sedang dalam keadaan tidak baik. Hera pasti masih menangis di dalam. Dia tidak ingin Henry melihatnya dan menanyakan banyak hal, yang pasti akan sulit menjelaskannya kepada Henry.

0o0o0o0o0o00

Kyuhyun menatap sepatunya yang sudah tidak layak pakai sebenarnya. Sol sudah tipis dan ujung berlubang. Belum lagi kakinya yang harus menahan sakit karena sepatu tersebut terlalu kecil untuknya. Jika diingat sudah dari kelas 4 dia tidak mengganti sepatu. Dia ingin mengeluh, tapi takut akan lebih menyusahkan sang ibu. Sejak dia tahu bahwa ibunya membuat kue dan menjualnya adalah untuk membiayai dirinya, karena rupanya ayahnya tidak memberikan uang untuk kebutuhannya, dia mencoba lebih keras untuk menahan diri. Dia tidak mengeluh dan menerima apapun yang dia dapat. Seragam yang warnanya sudah pudar, tas sekolah yang dijahit berkali-kali, ikat pinggang yang hampir putus, dan sepatu yang… ahh.

Kyuhyun menarik nafas panjang. Segera dia mengenakan sepatu yang untuk beberapa saat dipandanginya. Henry muncul di belakangnya, untuk melakukan apa yang dia lakukan juga.

"Hyung, hari ini kita tidak bisa berboncengan. Aku ada janji dengan teman." kata Henry setelah duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun. Menggunakan sepatu yang terlihat jauh lebih layak dari yang dikenakan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum ringan. "Tidak apa. Hyung bisa berangkat dengan Changmin."

"Apa Changmin hyung sudah kembali?"

Kyuhyun baru ingat kalau Changmin berada di rumah neneknya yang sakit. Dia meringis menyadari lupanya. "Aku bisa berangkat jalan kaki. Jangan khawatir."

Henry mengangguk mengerti. Matanya menyusuri wajah Kyuhyun. Tepatnya pada beberapa bekas luka yang masih terlihat. Dia masih ingat bagaimana malam itu dia pulang dan mendapati Kyuhyun meringkuk di futon lantai, tempat sekarang biasa Kyuhyun tidur. Bukan bagaimana cara hyungnya tidur, melainkan wajah Kyuhyun yang penuh luka dan tubuhnya yang bergetar demam. Dia sempat bertanya, tapi Kyuhyun tidak mengatakan apapun. Keesokan hari dia menanyakan hal itu pada eommanya, namun eommanya juga tidak mengatakan apapun. Karena luka itu Kyuhyun harus absen tidak sekolah.

"Kyu hyung benar sudah tidak apa?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum senang. Dia mengulurkan tangan untuk mengusap kepala Henry. "Heum. Gweanchana. Pergilah. Mungkin temanmu sudah menunggu di jalan."

Henry mengangguk. Memastikan sekali lagi pada tali sepatunya. Lalu segera berangkat mengendarai sepedanya. Kyuhyun? Dia berjalan kemudian. Pikirnya itu lebih baik. Young Woon memberikan peringatan tegas padanya untuk tidak menyentuh apalagi menggunakan sepeda Henry. Kyuhyun cukup mengerti untuk tidak membantah sang ayah. Hanya saja terkadang eommanya akan memaksa agar dia berangkat bersama Henry diwaktu-waktu tertentu, jadi sesekali Kyuhyun menurut juga.

Kyuhyun berhenti berjalan. Kakinya terasa perih karena sepatu yang kecil. Maka dia melepas sepatunya agar kakinya tidak lebih lecet. Dengan menenteng sepatu Kyuhyun kembali berjalan menyusuri jalan menuju sekolah. Sepanjang jalan dia melihat murid-murid lain yang juga berangkat sekolah sepertinya. Tentu saja bukan berjalan. Mereka banyak yang menggunakan sepeda ataupun diantar orang tua.

'Ayo, Kyuhyun jangan berkecil hati! Kau harus bersemangat!' sorak hati kecilnya setiap kali perasaan minder dan iri itu mencoba mendominasi. Dia tahu bahwa masih banyak yang bisa disyukurinya. Terutama adalah memiliki Hera dalam hidupnya. Eomma terhebat yang dia miliki. Demi wanita itu dia tidak akan menyerah dan berhenti sekolah. Ibunya sudah melakukan semua yang dia bisa, maka tugasnya adalah sekolah dengan benar. Cukup itu.

Kyuhyun bukan anak minderan di sekolah. Tidak peduli dengan baju lusuh yang dipakai, atau sepatu bolong yang selalu menyiksa kakinya. Kyuhyun anak cerdas. Semua temannya tahu itu. Dan beruntunglah dia berada di sekolah yang status bukan patokan utama. Guru maupun murid tidak pernah memandang rendah Kyuhyun. Sebaliknya banyak teman yang mendekatinya, juga para guru yang mengagumi prestasinya.

0o0o0o0o00o

Hera nampak sudah bersiap, menunggu Kyuhyun di bawah tangga. Hari ini dia akan ke sekolah Kyuhyun untuk acara kelulusan. Dia nampak sangat senang. Tentu saja, Kyuhyunnya akan menerima penghargaan sebagai lulusan terbaik dengan nilai yang sempurna. Sangat menakjubkan. Rasanya semua jerih payah Hera terbayarkan dengan melihat semua nilai Kyuhyun. Dan yang lebih membuatnya lega adalah, Kyuhyun akan bisa melanjutkan sekolahnya.

'Kyuhyun anak yang cerdas, nyonya Kim. Beberapa sekolah mengirim surat pinangan untuknya. Aku sudah membicarakan ini dengan putra anda. Dia sudah memilih satu sekolah dan di sana dia akan mendapatkan beasiswa atas prestasinya. Cukup jauh, tapi itu yang paling dekat dari rumah kalian.'

Sungguh beruntungnya Kyuhyun, pikir Hera. Tuhan sangat mengasihinya. Young Woon tidak sudi membiayainya, tapi Tuhan mengulurkan tangan kepadanya. Sekarang tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Karena Kyuhyun sudah pasti akan melanjutkan sekolah.

"Eomma, aku sudah siap."

Hera menatap Kyuhyun yang baru menuruni tangga dan berhenti di hadapannya. Kyuhyun sangat tampan menurutnya. Mengenakan pakaian yang dibelikannya khusus untuk hari ini. Bukan pakaian mahal, tapi ini jauh lebih baik dari pakaiannya yang sudah yeah… kekecilan ataupun lusuh.

"Eomma." panggil Kyuhyun melihat ibunya diam melamun. "Kapan kita berangkat?"

Hera terkekeh kecil. "Arra. Kita berangkat sekarang."

"Hanya berdua?" tanya Kyuhyun cukup lirih. Dia tahu Young Woon tidak akan sudi ke sekolah untuk dirinya. Dia juga tahu hari ini, bertepatan dengan kelulusannya, Young Woon sengaja membawa Henry ke Lotte World. Mereka berencana dan pergi tanpa mengajak atau menawarinya, seperti biasa. Dia hanya tak mampu berhenti berharap untuk dilibatkan dalam sesuatu yang seperti itu. Setidaknya Young Woon akan sudi untuk datang ke sekolah, melihatnya menerima sertfikat penghargaan. Tapi rupanya harapannya tidak terkabul, pagi-pagi tadi kedua anggota rumah ini sudah pergi untuk bersenang-senang.

"Maaf, sayang. Sepertinya Henry tidak sabar untuk pergi. Tidak apa, kita bisa menyusul mereka nanti." hibur Hera.

Kyuhyun menggeleng tidak setuju dengan rencana ibunya. Dia tidak ingin membuat mood ayahnya berubah buruk dengan kemunculannya. Terlebih lagi dia tahu jika ada Henry kedua orang tuanya akan berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak bertengkar. Young Woon tidak akan bisa bertahan dan memilih untuk pergi menghindar. Itu artinya akan merusak kebersaman mereka. Dia sudah cukup tertekan membuat kedua orang tuanya berada dalam hubungan yang sulit. "Aku hanya ingin memakan kue buatan eomma hari ini. Eomma sudah berjanji. Ini masih Februari, ingat?"

"Ah!" ingat Hera akan janji itu. Ulang tahun Kyuhyun yang lewat beberapa hari. Hera menyesal karena tidak bisa merayakannya meski begitu dia tidak pernah lupa dengan kado. Hera berjanji kue ulang tahun akan menyusul di hari kelulusannya. "Baiklah. Eomma akan buatkan kue terenak untuk Kyunie. Sekarang kita berangkat?"

Kyuhyun meraih tangan Hera dan berdua mereka keluar.

Hera sebenarnya tidak lega dengan sikap suaminya. Setidaknya untuk sekali saja, di hari ini Young Woon berusaha untuk berbangga akan prestasi yang sudah diraih Kyuhyun. Namun apalah nasib, hati Young Woon sangat sulit untuk dijangkau. Sebagai gantinya, Hera ingin mencurahkan semua kasih sayangnya untuk Kyuhyun. Membuat anak itu mendapatkan apa yang harusnya dia dapat juga di rumah ini. Haknya sebagai seorang anak. Kesalahan apa yang dia bawa hingga dia pantas diperlakukan seperti ini? Cinta tidak memandang sebuah kesalahan bukan? Jika Young Woon bisa mengagungkan cintanya kepada mendiang istri, kenapa harus ada kebencian kepada darah daging wanita itu? Anak yang tidak berdosa, tidak memahami sesuatu sebelum dirinya, tidak pantas untuk di perlakukan seperti ini. Tidak, Hera tidak bisa menerima semua perlakuan Young Woon yang seperti ini.

Terlebih lagi, tanpa sengaja dia berhutang keselamatan Henry kepadanya.

'Kyuhyun, sayangku. Kau akan tetap seperti ini, kan? Kau akan kuat, seperti karang kokoh yang di terpa ombak berkali-kali. Tetap berdiri dengan gagah. Jangan pernah merasa kau akan jatuh dan hancur. Tidak peduli aku hanya ibu sambungmu, tapi yakinlah 'eomma' ini akan selalu menjadi eommamu.'

SELESAI

Monday, May 23, 2016

10:07 AM

Edit:

Sunday, October 16, 2016

2:37 PM

Bonusnya udah kelar sampai disini saja ya.

Sima Yu'I

(SY'I)


	19. Chapter 15

Henry bangun hari itu. Dan masih tidak percaya dia berada di tempat yang berbeda dengan rumah Kim Young Woon. Rasanya bagaimanapun dia berusaha, dia tetap tidak percaya dia akan menjadi Henry yang dulu. Henry yang tidak memiliki seorang ayah.

Pemuda itu masih betah berbaring bermalasan di futon. Ibunya sudah bangun dan memasak, dia bisa mencium aroma masakan. Namun itu tetap tidak bisa menggugah dirinya dari sikap bermalasan ini. Henry masih merenungi nasib.

Dia bertahan seperti itu hingga sang ibu memanggil. Membangunkannya untuk segera bangun dan sarapan. Setelah itu seperti biasa Hera akan melanjutkan kegiatannya membuat kue pesanan dan mengantarnya sendiri.

"Ayo bangun, Henry-ah. Walau masih liburan, jangan bermalasan begitu. Keluarlah dan lakukan hal menyenangkan." suara Hera berada tepat didepan pintu kamar. Henry masih diam menatap atap. "Ibu akan keluar sampai siang, kau tidak apa?"

Henry melirik pintu dari ekor matanya. "Hem."

"Baiklah. Jangan lupa isi perutmu."

Langkah Hera yang menjauh terdengar di telinga Henry. Hingga beberapa waktu terdengar pintu depan ditutup. Hera sudah pergi. Henry menarik tubuhnya bangun. Termenung beberapa saat. Dia menoleh ke jendela, menerawang.

0o0o0o00o0

Changmin datang saat Kyuhyun memakan sarapan rumah sakit dengan Leeteuk menemani. Kyuhyun tersenyum senang menyambut Changmin. Leeteuk tidak heran. Sejak Changmin datang waktu itu, Kyuhyun sudah mulai bersikap biasa. Meski tidak sepenuhnya dan dia tahu butuh waktu untuk itu.

"Aku bawakan banyak makanan, Kyunie." kata Changmin meletakkan dua kantung plastik di meja. Kyuhyun segera menyingkirkan makanan rumah sakit yang sejak tadi hanya berkurang sedikit.

"Aigo, begitu melihat makanan dari luar kau menyingkirkan semua itu? Ck, kau ini." gerutu Leeteuk. Matanya menatap Changmin penuh teguran. Namun Changmin masa bodoh dan mulai membuka bawaannya.

"Ini dia kesukaanmu." Changmin menyerahkan sebuah wadah makanan di meja makan Kyuhyun. Uap mengepul saat dia membuka penutupnya. Mata Kyuhyun berbinar. ***********. "Tenang saja saem, ini makanan dari rumahku. Aku senagja minta ahjuma memasak untuk Kyuhyun."

"Gomawo, Cwang!" ucap Kyuhyun yang mulai makan dengan lahap.

Leeteuk tidak berucap lagi. Dia hanya memperhatikan bagaimana Kyuhyun memakan makanan yang dibawa Changmin dengan sangat lahap. Pipi-pipi yang tirus itu menggembung penuh makanan. Dalam hati Leeteuk merasa lega. Dia juga tidak lupa memperhatikan Changmin yang bicara dengan Kyuhyun dan sesekali ikut mencomot makanan tersebut. Keduanya asyik dan mengabaikan dirinya.

"Aku akan menemui Tan uisa." Leeteuk bangun dari duduknya. "Changmin,"

"Aku ada disini. Kemarin pertandinganku yang terakhir." sahut Changmin seolah tahu apa yang akan dikatakan Leeteuk.

Leeteuk tersenyum kemudian dengan yakin pergi keluar.

Kyuhyun melirik pintu kamar inapnya, memastikan Leeteuk sudah pergi. Setelah yakin dia menghela nafas lega. "Dia selalu memaksaku memakan makanan yang tidak berperikepasienan itu. Menyebalkan!"

Changmin terkekeh. "Bahasamu aneh sekali. Jika makanan bisa bersuara mereka akan menangis dan protes kepadamu." lirikan Changmin jatuh pada makanan yang teronggok di meja, sebelum kembali pada Kyuhyun dan nyengir lebar. Kyuhyun manyun dengan kedua alis bertaut.

"Terserahlah." gumam Kyuhyun. Memilih fokus pada makanannya dan mengabaikan Changmin yang membuka bungkusan lain yang berisi banyak jenis makanan ringan. Changmin mengambil satu bungkus kue *******, lalu memakannya.

"Kupikir itu untukku." seru Kyuhyun tidak terima.

"Kau akan menghabiskan semuanya? Mana mungkin." cuek Changmin melahapnya doyan. "Kapan kau keluar, Kyunie?"

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahu tidak tahu.

Changmin memperhatikan ruang inap Kyuhyun. "Pasti mahal. VIP kelas satu." ada televisi layar datar yang terpasang kokoh di tembok kamar menghadap ranjang. Satu set sofa beludru, kulkas mini, lemari sedang, dan kamar mandi. Kamar mandinya juga bersih. Ada bath up, kloset duduk, air panas dan dingin juga tersedia. "Kau yakin ini gratis?" Changmin hanya masih tidak percaya.

"Kau lihat Leeteuk saem? Dia terlihat tenang dan damai, itu berarti ini benar."

Kyuhyun merasa sudah kenyang meski makanannya masih tersisa separuh. Changmin membantunya membereskan semua itu dan menyingkirkan kembali meja makan duduk. Kemudian memberikan Kyuhyun segelas air putuh.

"Maksudku, si Siwon Choi itu, meski ini bantuan, apa tidak berlebihan? Jika masuk dalam daftar sumbangan apa tidak melewati batas maksimal yang harus dikeluarkan?"

"Aku tidak ingin peduli dengan itu, Changmin-ah." Kyuhyun menatap lurus ke depan. Kemudian dia menoleh cepat pada Changmin. "Jika aku keluar aku boleh menginap di tempatmu?"

Changmin balas menatap Kyuhyun. Mereka saling pandang untuk beberapa waktu. Hingga Changmin bergerak, pindah duduk di tepi kasur Kyuhyun. "apa akhirnya kau memutuskan untuk bersedia tinggal bersamaku?" mata Changmin terlihat berharap.

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin lebih dekat." ada nada ragu diakhir kalimat Kyuhyun. Changmin mengerti. Tangannya yang lebih lebar dari milik Kyuhyun menepuk lutut Kyuhyun.

"Nde, aku paham. Kau boleh tinggal selama apapun kau mau. Tapi bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu pada Leeteuk saem?"

"Aku akan berhenti. Dia sudah memecatku." Kyuhyun memajukan bibir mengingat kembali bagaimana Leeteuk mengatakan dengan tegas Kyuhyun tidak akan bekerja lagi padanya. Dia beralasan karena semua biaya rumah sakit dan operasi Kyuhyun sudah ada yang menanggung, Kyuhyun tidak perlu lagi memaksakan diri untuk mendapat banyak pekerjaan demi mengumpulkan uang.

0o0o0o0o0

Hera menatap ragu rumah yang beberapa hari ini dia tinggal. Ada rindu dan keinginan dalam sorot matanya. Namun sekali lagi diliputi keraguan.

'Ah, Hera kau datang saat dia tidak di rumah, kan. Hanya melihat kondisi rumah lalu pergi.' putus Hera melangkahkan kakinya.

Dia sudah memegangi kunci serep yang dia miliki sedari dulu. Memasukkannya ke lubang kunci. Pintu terbuka setelah dua kali putaran. Hera melangkah masuk dengan perlahan.

Meski dirinya memutuskan hal seperti itu, dia tidak bisa membohongi diri sepenuhnya. Dia mencintai lelaki itu dan terus mengkhawatirkannya seperti ini. Dia selalu sulit tidur dan bertanya apakah Young Woon bisa mengurus dirinya selama dia pergi? Ataukah Young Woon makan dengan baik atau tidur nyenyak?

Semuanya hanya tentang Young Woon. Hanya lelaki itu yang terus mengusik setiap malam dirinya diatas futon apartemen sewa.

Baru juga Hera membuka pintu agar dirinya bisa masuk, namun justru dirinya tertegun dengan keadaan didalam.

Satu hal yang bisa dia sebut dengan kondisi yang dia lihat. Kapal pecah.

'Dia tidak bisa mengurus diri sendiri. Kenapa aku begitu peduli?'

Hera memutuskan masuk dan melakukan apa yang ingin dia lakukan.

0o0o0o0

Leeteuk sampai didepan rumah Kim Young Woon. Dia datang lagi, meski ragu bisa menemui Young Woon setidaknya pasti ada Hera dijam-jam seperti ini.

Leeteuk meninggalkan mobilnya di luar pagar, melangkah menuju pintu rumah. Dia mendengar suara-suara dari dalam. Senyum Leeteuk mengembang. Firasatnya bilang seseorang ada di rumah. Kali ini dia pasti tidak kembali dengan tangan hampa.

Mengetuk pintu dua kali, kemudian menunggu. Beberapa waktu berlalu tidak ada yang datang membukanya. Kembali Leeteuk mengetuk dan menunggu lagi.

Hera terkejut diantara kegiatannya membersihkan rumah. Kemoceng di tangan dia pegang dengan erat.

Siapa yang bertamu? Pikirnya. Dia datang sembunyi-sembunyi. Jika ada tamu apa dia harus membukanya? Jika nanti Young Woon tahu dia datang bagaimana?

Hera pikir akan mengabaikannya saja hingga si tamu mengira tidak orang dan pergi tapi rupanya si tamu bersikeras di depan sana.

Dengan was-was Hera meletakkan kemocengnya dan melangkah pelan ke pintu.

"Siapa?" tanya Hera belum membuka pintu.

"Hera-ssi, ini saya Park Jung Soo!"

"Park Jung Soo? Leeteuk songsaemnim?" Hera buru-buru memutar kunci kemudian menarik engsel pintu. Wajah Leeteuk terlihat dengan senyum lega.

"Saya pikir tidak akan ada orang lagi." gumam Leeteuk senang.

0o0o0o00o0

Henry mengaduk makanan yang disediakan Hera sebelum pergi tadi. Sudah jam 10 dan ibunya belum juga pulang. Henry merasa bosan tapi lebih malas lagi jika keluar rumah. Beberapa kali Minho dan Taemin menghubunginya. Menanyakan kabar dan mengajaknya untuk keluar main. Tapi Henry enggan. Henry merahasiakan keadaan keluarganya dari mereka jadi tidak bisa berbagi keluhan dan pikirannya.

"Pck. Eomma kemana saja belum kembali." keluh Henry pergi sebelum menghabiskan makanannya.

Henry keluar ke beranda depan apartemen yang langsung menghadap ke jalan utama didepan gedung ini. Dia hanya berdiri di sana melihat jalanan. Itu sebelum dirinykemudian dia melihat seseorang yang dia kenali. Yang lebih mengejutkan bahwa orang itu melambai kepadanya. Seolah memang datang untuk dirinya. Henry tetap mengawasi saat orang itu menaiki tangga hingga sampai di lantai dua, tempat apartemen Henry.

"Ada apa Zou Mi sunbaenim?" tanya Henry tanpa basa-basi.

Zou Mi tersenyum lebar. "Ah, kau tahu namaku rupanya."

Henry mendengus halus, tentu saja di ingat orang ini yang terlihat akrab dengan Kyuhyun. Henry berpaling melihat hal lain. "Kau kebetulan disini?"

"Tidak." Zou Mi merengsek ke pagar balkon, meletakkan kedua tangannya disana. "Kau sedang bersedih? Jadi aku datang."

"Apa urusannya denganmu?"

"Kau adik kesayangan Kyuhyun, jadi"

"Tidak ada urusan dengannya!" seru Henry kesal. Dia mencengkeram kuat besi pagar.

Zou Mi menoleh memperhatikannya kemudian berpaling ke depan lagi. "Dia banyak mengalah padamu. Lalu apa yang membuatmu kesal? Karena kau lebih banyak memenangkan porsi kasih ayahnya? Jadi kau merasa sombong? Kau tahu dirinya tidak disukai, tapi kau merasa baik-baik saja dengan itu. Kau adik yang seperti apa?"

"Kau tidak merasa mengatakan hal yang seharusnya tidak kau katakan? Kau orang luar, Zou Mi sunbae. Jadi diamlah dan komentar saja di dalam hati."

Henry akan pergi masuk kedalam apartemen namun lengannya di cekal Zou Mi.

"Berdamailah. Itu akan membuatmu lebih tahu apa yang benar dan baik untuk keluargamu."

Henry mencoba menarik lengannya namun Zou Mi sangat kuat memeganginya.

"Kyuhyun pasti sudah sangat menderita. Kau tidak merasa harus sedikit lunak kepadanya? Orang bilang hubungan baik tidak hanya berada dalam sebuah keluarga, tapi disanalah hubungan itu tidak pernah menjadi bekas." Zou Mi melepas pegangannya. Namun Henry tidak kunjung melangkah. Dia hanya memunggungi Zou Mi, diam. Hingga Zou Mi berlalu tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi.

0o0o0o0

"Kau bilang-a-apa?" Hera merasa Leeteuk harus mengulangnya berkali-kali. Dan berkali-kalipun pria dihadapannya mengatakan itu dia tidak mungkin percaya begitu saja.

Leeteuk tahu ini akan berat untuk didengar sebagai kenyataan. Tapi inilah yang harus dia katakan. Akhirnya dia mengatakan apa yang Kyuhyun sembunyikan dari keluarganya. "Hera-ssi, aku tidak harus mengulangnya lagi. Hal yang perlu anda lak,"

"Kau berbohong!" potong Hera yang masih tidak percaya dengan yang didengar. "Kyuhyun baik-baik saja. Dia sempat datang dan dia baik-baik saja. Pasti hanya demam."

Leeteuk menghela nafas pelan. "Itu artinya dia sangat pandai berpura-pura. Dia selalu melakukannya. Dengan begitu dia bisa mempertahankan beasiswa dan hidup dengan normal." dia berhenti sejenak memperhatikan Hera yang masih menatap dengan bingung tapi juga cemas. "Hera-ssi, kita tidak bisa menunda-nunda terus. Sampaikan pada tuan Kim untuk datang ke rumah sakit dan membicarakan ini dengan mereka. Kumohon. Kau akan membantuku menyelamatkan Kyuhyun, bukan?"

Air mata Hera menetes perlahan kemudian menjadi deras. Dia terisak, bahunya berguncang serta bibirnya yang memanggil nama Kyuhyun. "Tidak ada yang memberitahuku. Dia juga kau, tidak ada yang mengatakannya kepadaku. Kenapa? Dia pasti sangat menderita. Dia sakit dan sendirian. Kenapa? Kenapa memilih jalan yang seperti itu. Dia pasti sangat menderita." Hera menutupi wajahnya, tangisnya semakin kencang.

Leeteuk harus berpindah ke sampingnya dan menenangkan wanita tersebut. Sebagai seorang ibu pasti dia sangat terguncang dan merasa bersalah. Sebagai seorang ibu dia pasti merasa gagal dan tidak dipercayai. Leeteuk mencoba memahaminya. Leeteuk coba untuk menguatkannya. Bukan hanya karena dirinya ikut andil merahasiakan hal tersebut, namun lebih dari itu dia merasa dia harus tetap melakukannya.

Hera menurunkan tangannya. "Bagaimana ini, Leeteuk-ssi?" gumam Hera seolah kebingungan. Dia menatap Leeteuk seperti anak kecil meminta bantuan. "apa yang harus kukatakan pada ayahnya? Bagaimana aku menjelaskannya? Dan, dia, Young Woon dia sangat membenci Kyuhyun. Bagaimana jika dia tidak memberikan ijinnya?"

Leeteuk termenung. Bahkan Hera berfikir hingga ke sana. Dia yang sejak awal menyangkal pemikiran itu karena dia yakin tidak ada orang tua yang akan mempertahankan kemarahannya jika dihadapkan dalam situasi ini. "Jangan berfikiran buruk, Hera-ssi. Tuan Kim tidak akan setega itu. Aku akan membantumu bicara dengannya. Kapan tuan Kim akan pulang? Apa dia sedang bekerja?"

Hera menunduk meremas kedua tangannya. "Mungkin?"

"Mungkin?"

Hera beralih meremas kain roknya. "Ada masalah yang terjadi. Aku dan Young Woon tidak bersama sekarang."

"Apa?! Bagai," Leetek kehilangan kata-kata. Kenapa keluarga ini begitu rumit? Seorang anak yang dibuang ayahnya dan sekarang pasangan Kim ini berpisah? "Hera-ssi, sebenarnya bagaimana ini bisa terjadi? Aku datang meminta pertolongan tapi kalian bahkan dalam masalah sekarang?! Hera-ssi, aish."

Leeteuk mendengus lelah. Dia sudah melibatkan diri sejak awal jadi ini harus dia lakukan. Leeteuk mengeluarkan ponselnya, menghubungi Kim Young Woon. Namun tidak ada yang mengangkat. Hingga beberapa kali sampai Leeteuk hanya menggenggam ponselnya. "Kau benar-benar tidak tahu dia dimana?" tanyanya akhirnya.

Hera menggeleng. "Aku datang diam-daiam, tidak ada orang di rumah."

"Jadi kau yang keluar dari rumah?"

"Ini rumah suamiku." Hera berdiri. "Sekarangpun harus cepat pergi sebelum dia datang. Maaf Leeteuk-ssi, aku,"

"Tunggu!" Leeteuk ikut berdiri. "Bukannya kau harus menunggu tuan Kim pulang agar bisa bicara dengannya?"

"Tapi,"

"Jangan menghindar, kumohon. Serumit apapun masalah kalian kau harus mengutamakan Kyuhyun kali ini. Aku mohon Hera-ssi."

"Young Woon!"

Leeteuk menoleh ke pintu melihat Hera berseru seraya melihat kesana. Mereka terkejut mendapati orang yang mereka sebut sudah berdiri di ambang pintu yang terbuka. Kim Young Woon terlihat berantakan. Wajahnya kucel dan tidak sebersih dulu. Matanya merah dengan lingkaran hitam, belum lagi pakaian yang berantakan dan kusut. Seolah lelaki itu tidak membersihkan diri sejak kemarin dan kemarin. Atau memang begitu kenyataannya. Kim Young Woon bahkan belum pulang sejak kemarin.

"Hera, kau pulang?" gumamnya dengan mata yang tertuju pada Hera. Dia melangkah masuk dan langsung berhenti di depan Hera. "Hera." panggilnya tidak percaya.

Hera membuang muka. Tidak ingin menatap wajah Young Woon. Leeteuk yang memperhatikan mereka segera menengahi. Urusannya jauh lebih penting menurutnya.

"Tuan Kim, aku perlu bicara denganmu."

0o0o0o0o0

Heechul mendesah berat. Memperhatikan pegawainya yang sedang bekerja. Donghae absen. Eunhyuk bekerja lebih pendiam, begitu juga Ryewook. Pegawai bagian dapurpun tidak seceria biasanya. Apalagi dirinya sendiri, mudah emosi dan tidak tenang.

Kibum bekerja disana. Melayani seorang pelanggan wanita. Mencatat pesanan dan pergi kemudian. Kibum mengarah ke tempat kasir, untuk mengorder pesanan. Heechul meraih kertas pesanan yang disodorkan, memeriksanya sekilas dan mengordernya kembali ke bagian dapur lewat portal persegi di atas counter. Dia sendiri lekas membuat pesanan minuman.

"Kibum, tarik sudut bibirmu." katanya sambil sibuk menyiapkan minuman.

Kibum menatap Heechul datar. Membuat si bos mendesah putus asa. Dia mengangkat tangan dan mengibasnya seolah mengusir Kibum. Namun pemuda itu justru bertahan. "Wae?!"

Kibum menarik sudut bibirnya. Hanya sedikit. Kaku. Dan Kibum buru-buru meluruskan kembali bibirnya. Leeteuk dibuat bengong dengan hal itu. "Hey, kau bisa kalau mencobanya! Ayo! Lakukan lagi. Yang seperti tadi."

Kibum mendengus kali ini. "Aku akan melakukan dengan caraku."

Heechul tidak bisa mengatakan apapun lagi. Dia hanya memandag Kibum yang berlalu dari depan meja kasir.

"Ish, benar-benar." sungut Heechul yang tidak bisa mengakui Kibum memiliki daya tarik tersendiri. Keberadaannya bisa dibilang tidak merugikan. Pelanggan di café tidak ada satu pun yang protes dengan sikap datar Kibum dalam melayani. Justru sebaliknya mereka, kebanyakan pelanggan wanita, tertarik dan terpesona dengan Kibum. Heechul belajar dari itu dan menempatkan Kibum untuk pelanggan wanita dibanding pelanggan pria. Karena pesona Kibum tidak mempan kepada pelanggan pria.

Meski begitu dia ingin Kyuhyun kembali. Terkadang dia pribadi sangat merindukannya. Dia sering mengutuk Leeteuk dalam hati karena tidak bisa membantunya untuk mengetahui keberadaan Kyuhyun. Padahal terakhir kali Leeteuk yang bersama Kyuhyun.

"Si jomblo tua itu pasti menyembunyikannya di suatu tempat. Sialan!" umpat Heechul selirih mungkin. Yang lebih mengecewakan adalah Kyuhyun sendiri tidak memiliki inisiatif untuk memberinya kabar.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Leeteuk selesai mengemas pakaian Kyuhyun. Sedangkan pemuda itu sendiri hanya duduk menunggu. Dia sudah menanggalkan pakaian rumah sakit dan mengganti dengan pakaian sendiri. Changmin juga ada disana, meunggu semuanya siap.

"Kau yakin akan ke rumah Changmin?" entah sudah keberapa kali Leeteuk bertanya dan masih merasa harus menanyakannya lagi.

Kyuhyun mendesis kecil. "Leeteuk saem, sekali lagi kau bertanya aku tidak akan bicara dengamu lagi." ancam Kyuhyun yang menimbulkan kekehan Changmin dan rengutan Leeteuk. Namun kemudian Leeetuk tesenyum. Tangannya terulur untuk mengusap puncak kepala Kyuhyun.

"Kau sudah bisa berkata kasar kepadaku. Jadi aku anggap kau sudah baik-baik saja dan bisa kuserahkan kepada Changmin. Dia akan menjagamu. Dia pasti bisa mengambil alih tanggung jawabku." Leeteuk mengangguk sok tua. Dan kalimatnya bak orang tua yang menyerahkan anak perempuan mereka untuk dinikahi.

Kyuhyun mengusap bahunya sendiri. Bergidik dengan nada dan kalimat Leeteuk gunakan. Pintu kamarnya terbuka dari luar. Dokter Tan masuk bersama Siwon. Keduanya tersenyum menyapa orang-orang didalam.

"Sepertinya kau sudah tidak sabar?" dokter Tan lebih dulu bicara. Dia menghampiri Kyuhyun. Mengusap pundaknya dengan yakin. "Ingat jaga kesehatan terutama pikiranmu. Penting untukmu menjauhi hal-hal yang bisa membuatmu stress."

Kyuhyun mengangguk mendengarkan dokter Tan.

"Kuhyunie." Siwon langsung memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun. Masuk dalam rengkuhan kedua tangannya, Kyuhyun nampak terlihat kecil. Apalagi cara Siwon memeluknya seperti memluk anak 5 tahun. Changmin sampai meringis melihatnya.

"Jangan sakit lagi. Kau harus tetap sehat sampai jadwal operasimu keluar. Oke?"

Kyuhyun lagi-lagi hanya mengangguk.

Pada akhirnya mereka harus melepas Kyuhyun keluar. Changmin membawakan tasnya. Mereka pergi dengan diantar ketiga orang tersebut hingga di baseman. Kyuhyun akan tinggal bersama Changmin seperti yang diinginkan Kyuhyun. Leeteuk cukup keberatan memberi ijin. Tapi jika harus berfikir demi Kyuhyun, dia merelakan. Lebih penting menjaga kestabilan mental Kyuhyun. Menurutnya, Changmin mampu melakukan itu. Bersama sahabat adalah tempat terbaik menurutnya, meski keluarga menjadi yang paling baik dan dibutuhkan.

"Kau kehilangan putra kecilmu hyung? Ouh kasihannya."

"Diam kau, cina!" hardik Leeteuk menyusut sudut matanya yang berair. Siwon tertawa kecil melihat mereka.

"Bagaimana hasil pembicaraanmu dengan tuan Kim, Leeteuk-ssi?" tanya Siwon. Hankyung yang ingin mengetahui jawabannya juga menatap Leeteuk menunggu.

"Itu,"

'Jadi begitu. Dia membutuhkanku? Berikan aku waktu untuk brfikir.'

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Aku pulang!" Hera memasuki apartemen. Melepas sepatu dan masuk kedalam. Henry yang berbaring dilantai menoleh saat Hera meletakkan sesuatu diatas meja.

"Ada makanan. Ayo, kita makan dulu." Hera pergi ke dapur sederhana. Mengambil beberapa tempat dan sumpit untuk mereka makan.

Henry bangun dan memperhatikan ibunya. "Kenapa sampai malam? Kupikir eomma juga akan meninggalkanku." katanya.

Hera menoleh terkejut mendengar dugaan putranya. Dia tersenyum kecil. "Mana mungkin. Eomma ini eommamu." Hera melangkah meletakkan semua alat makan seraya duduk menghadap Henry yang sudah lebih dulu menghadapi meja makan mereka. Ibu dan anak itu duduk di lantai saling pandang.

"Kau juga menyayangi Kyu hyung seperti anak sendiri."

"Kau cemburu dengan hyungmu?"

Henry menurunkan sudut pandangnya. Melihat bagaimana ibunya mengeluarkan makanan yang dia bawa dan menempatkannya di wadah. Hampir seharian ini dia menghabiskan waktu dengan merenungi perkataan Zou Mi. Entah bagaimana sunbaenya itu tahu dia tinggal disini. Apa itu artinya orang itu juga tahu bagaimana kondisi keluarganya sekarang? Tapi seolah itu tidak penting, Henry justru terus berfikir tentang Kyuhyun.

"Menurut eomma apa Kyu hyung membenciku?" tanya Henry dengan suara lirih.

Hera menatap lembut putranya. Henry mungkin memang jauh dengan Kyuhyun. Tapi dia kenal seperti apa putranya. Henry tetaplah anaknya yang dulu. Anak manja dan selalu kekurangan kasih sayang. Seberapapun yang dia dapatkan selalu merasa kurang dan menginginkan semuanya. Tapi Hera juga tahu Henry anak yang takut dibenci orang lain. Apalagi oleh Kyuhyun. Dia sedikit pengecut, atau sangat, tapi Hera yakin dalam hati putranya Henry tahu perbuatannya tidak benar dilakukan.

"Menurutmu Kyuhyun akan membencimu?" Hera membalik pertanyaan.

Henry masih menunduk, kali ini menatap permukaan meja. "Seingatku dia selalu tersenyum. Kyu hyung selalu mengiyakan apapun yang aku mintakan kepadanya. Dia selalu membantuku mengerjakan PR. Dia tidak pernah tersinggung meski orang bilang kenapa dia menggunakan sepatu jelek dan aku menggunakan sepatu bagus setiap tahun. Kyu hyung, akan tersenyum jika aku bertanya kenapa dia tidak minta yang baru kepada appa. Dia," air mata Henry jatuh. Dia buru-buru mengusapnya namun air matanya terus muncul menutupi pandangan. Henry terisak. "Apa aku menjadi saudara yang sangat jahat? Aku adiknya jadi kupikir dia akan selalu mengalah untukku. Dia tersenyum karena itu kewajibannya. Dia seharusnya tidak seperti itu. Kenapa dia tidak jadi egois saja? Setidakya dia bisa mengatakan apa yang dia mau atau jika memang dia tidak suka. Dia selalu seperti itu, tidak peduli seberapa banyak yang sudah kuambil darinya. Dia yang membuatku seperti ini. Karena dia selalu memanjakanku. Karena dia yang membiarkanku berbuat egois. Dia sekalipun tidak menegur atau memarahiku. Dia tidak pernah memberi tahuku berbuat yang seharusnya. Dia bukan hyung yang baik karena itu dia tidak boleh membenciku. Dia tidak boleh membenciku."

Hera mengulurkan tangannya, mencari tangan Henry dan digenggamnya. Mengusap dan menepuk-nepuknya mencoba memberi ketenangan kepada putra yang sedang kebingungan itu. Dia bisa mengerti perasaan Henry. "Kau juga tidak bisa menyalahkan hyungmu, Henry. Tidak mudah memiliki saudara tiri. Terlebih menjadi seorang hyung untuk orang lain. Sebelumnya dia juga anak tunggal. Pasti seluruh kasih dan cinta orang tua hanya miliknya. Kemudian dia harus berbagi denganmu yang lebih muda. Kyuhyun pasti juga merasa kesulitan. Tapi karena dia anak yang baik dan menurut dengan orang tuanya dia akan tetap menjadi anak baik. Mungkin tidak untukmu, tapi untuk orang tuanya pasti dia akan melakukan itu. Namun seiring waktu hal yang dilakukan sebagai kebaktian menjadi sesuatu yang lebih berarti." Hera menggenggam tangan Henry dengan kedua tangannya. Putranya yang sesenggukan.

"Kalian sudah dewasa Henry-ah. Apapun yang sebelumnya terjalin diantara kalian, eomma yakin itu bukan sesuatu yang terbentuk secara instan. Kau dan Kyuhyun mengetahui lebih pasti dibanding kami yang hanya melihat. Kalian juga yang tahu bagaimana itu bisa menjadi lebih baik atau menjadi sangat buruk. Eomma hanya bisa berharap, tanpa ikut campur lebih banyak, kau akan lebih dewasa menyikapi semua hal yang terjadi."

Henry diam mendengarkan semua perkataan sang eomma. Usapan lembut dari tangan hangat itu sedikit banyak menyalurkan kelegaan. Eommanya benar. Dan selalu benar. Kyuhyun hyungnya sudah banyak melalui hal sulit. Kenapa dia harus menjadi keras dan tetap seperti itu karena rasa takut? Padahal dengan itu dia hanya menambah rasa sakit dan kesulitan yang hyungnya alami. Seharusnya mereka bisa saling menguatkan, bukan? Tidak, sebaliknya Henry selalu dikuatkan oleh Kyuhyun, namun dirinya membalas dengan hal yang menyakitkan.

Dirinya bukannya tidak sadar. Henry hanya merasa takut dan kebingungan. Hingga memutuskan diam dan menjadi pengecut. Adik yang egois dan menolak kesulitan. Menutup mata dari apa-apa yang dilalui Kyuhyun.

"Aku sangat mengerikan eomma." Henry terisak dengan keras. Tubuhnya berguncang menahan segala penyesalan yang kini bisa dia terima. Tidak ingin lagi menolaknya. Tidak ingin lagi merasa tidak berguna dan serakah. Meskipun itu masih tersisa, Henry berharap semua akan terkikis sejalan dengan waktu.

0o0o0o0o0

Kamar itu terlihat baik-baik saja dari luar tapi berantakan didalam. Kim Young Woon berada diantara semua benda yang berserakan itu. Duduk diam terlihat begitu suram.

'Berikan aku waktu untuk memikirkannya.'

'Putra anda, Kim Kyuhyun, membutuhkanmu untuk operasi. Kami tidak bisa melakukan operasi tanpa persetujuan darimu.'

'Young Woon-ah kau harus membantunya. Dia putramu.'

'Tuan Kim,'

'Young Woon,'

'Appa!'

Young Woon tersentak saat suara terakhir itu timbul dipikirannya.

Suara Henry-kah?

Tidak!

Jelas sekali itu suara anak kecil.

Mata tuan Kim bergerak dengan cepat. Tangannya ikut bergerak. Mencari diantara kertas-kertas yang berantakan tanpa pola disekelilingnya. Hingga tangannya menyentuh sebuah buku keras. Sebuah album. Album itu terbuka, menampilkan sebuah gambar.

'Appa! Hahaha!'

Kim Young Woon menggeleng. "Kau bukan anakku. Bukan!"

Lelaki itu menarik album tersebut dan melemparnya menghantam dinding. Namun begitu jatuh, dia tetap membuka dan menampilkan gambar yang sama. Kim Young Woon nampak frustasi dibuatnya.

'Young Woon-ah, aku akan memikirkan perceraian ini lagi, jika kau memberikan ijinmu. Kumohon, sisihkan kebencianmu dan selamatkan putramu.'

Kenapa Hera harus mengatakan hal itu dan membuatnya menjadi dilema? Akan lebih mudah jika Hera tidak ikut campur, dia bisa memutuskannya tanpa harus memikirkan lagi. Tentu saja, dia tidak akan memberikan ijin. Tapi kenapa Hera harus menekannya dengan alasan ini? Kenapa? Kenapa dia harus menyelamatkan anak itu?

Kyuhyun bukan tanggung jawabnya. Itu yang Young Woon tekankan pada dirinya. Kyuhyun bukan miliknya. Bukan siapa-siapanya. Dia bisa memutuskan lebih cepat tanpa pikir lagi. Namun karena Hera dia harus berada dalam dilema ini. Hera pasti menepati perkataannya. Tapi jika dia memberikan ijinnya, Kyuhyun akan selamat.

'Tidak! Youjin mati, kenapa dia harus hidup?!'

Kim Young Woon bangkit. Memungut album foto itu. Memandangi gambar dirinya yang sedang memeluk anak kecil yang berada dipangkuannya.

"Benar. Kau yang datang meminta bantuanku. Aku tahu bagaimana harus menyelesaikan ini."

0o0o0o0o0o0

Kyuhyun berdiri didepan jendela kamar Changmin. Meski ada kamar lain yang bisa dia pakai, namun Changmin bilang tidak keberatan jika mereka satu kamar. Kyuhyun lebih memilih berada di kamar sahabatnya karena merasa lebih baik ada orang disampingnya dari pada sendiri.

"Hei, kau belum tidur? Kau masih harus banyak istirahat. Jadi segeralah berbaring."

Changmin meletakkan ponselnya di meja, seraya melirik jam duduk disana. Sudah hampir tengah malam dan Kyuhyun masih bangun. "Kau menungguku untuk tidur, jangan-jangan? Hei aku bilang akan mengurus sesuatu, kenapa kau jadi seperti istri yang tidak tenang tidur sendirian?"

Kyuhyun berdecak mendengar kelakar Changmin, dia lekas melangkah dan berbaring disisi kiri tempat tidur, menarik selimut hingga batas dada. "Aku ingin pulang."

Changmin yang baru saja mendudukkan diri disisi lain menjadi diam. "Kau sudah pulang. Rumahku rumahmu juga."

Kyuhyun menggeleng. Matanya menatap Changmin. "Aku merindukan mereka."

Changmin menutup mulut. Memilih berbaring dan memunggungi kyuhyun.

"Aku mengatakannya karena Leeteuk saem bilang aku tidak bisa menahan-nahan lagi apapun yang bisa membuatku sesak. Jadi biarkan aku merajuk sekali-kali." Kyuhyun ikut memiringkan tubuhnya, menatap punggung Changmin.

Changmin terkejut saat pertama kali mendengar semua penjelasan Kyuhyun. Dari keadaan mental, emosi dan kesehatannya. Dia pikir selama ini mereka sudah sangat dekat. Kyuhyun selalu menceritakan apapun kepadanya. Tentu saja dia tahu semua hal tentang keluarga Kyuhyun juga perihal ginjal itu. Namun rupanya Kyuhyun menyembunyikan masalah lain. Dia tahu terkadang Kyuhyun terlihat begitu lemah dan jatuh, tapi dia tidak sangka jika Kyuhyun pernah mencoba bunuh diri. Berkali-kali. Itu membuatnya merasa tidak berguna.

Kyuhyun mencolek bahu Changmin dengan telunjuknya. "Changmin-ah, kau sudah tidur?"

"Hem."

"Apa saja yang kau urus tadi? Kau menelepon lama sekali."

Changmin tidak langsung menjawab. "Aku menelepon semua orang."

"Orang tuamu juga?"

Changmin berbalik. Menatap kedua bola mata Kyuhyun yang balik menatapnya. Changmin tidak bisa mengelak dari pertanyaannya. "Eum."

Kyuhyun mengangguk mengerti. Kemudian berbalik memunggungi Changmin. "Jangan matikan lampunya."

"Aku sudah berbaring disini, Kyu, tidak mungkin bangun untuk mematikan lampu. Malas sekali."

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil. Dia tahu Changmin lebih suka tidur dengan lampu mati. Tapi akan berbeda jika dia sedang menginap. "Aku akan ke café besok."

"Tidak boleh!"

"Wae?" balas Kyuhyun tidak terima. "Heechul hyung pasti sangat marah karena aku tidak memberi kabar."

"Kau sakit jadi dia akan memakluminya nanti."

"Semoga."

"Jangan pergi. Aku serius, Kyu. Akan kuijinkan jika sudah waktunya."

Kyuhyun ingin membalas, tapi dirasakannya Changmin yang merubah posisi kemudian diam. Itu artinya Changmin sudah tidak ingin melanjutkan pembicaraan. Jadi Kyuhyun urung meneruskan. Kalau boleh lebih jujur lagi, Kyuhyun ingin bilang bagaimana perasaannya saat ini. Dia merindukan segalanya. Segala hal yang pernah dia miliki. Rumah yang damai dan nyaman, appa yang menyayanginya, ibu yang hanya diam bak patung, atau ibunya yang sekarang juga saudara tiri yang dia sayangi. Kyuhyun ingin berteriak sekali saja betapa dia ingin melepas segalanya dan kembali tenang. Dia ingin kembali untuk sekali lagi, bisa melihat mereka tersenyum, melihat appa yang dirindukannya, adalah alasan mengapa dia lebih memilih tinggal bersama Changmin. Dia akan lebih dekat dari sini.

TBC

Sunday, October 23, 2016

9:46 PM

Monday, October 31, 2016

9:15 PM

Menunggu lama, ya? Maaf.

Apakah aku pernah menyebut anak haram di fic ini? Di chapter berapa, ya? Di kalimat langsung atau di deskripsinya? Heum saya mau benerin kalau itu gak sesuai. Kan ini mau dibuat hanya Young Woon yang tahu kalau Kyuhyun bukan anak kandungnya.

Ternyata buat SIM itu…MENYEBALKAN!

Hah kalau dipikir apa gunanya SIM sih kalau Cuma untuk menghindari penilangan? Anak SD pun sudah pada bawa motor kemana mana. Mereka lebih mahir dari pada aku malahan, harusnya lebih pantas dapat surat ijin mengemudi dibanding 17 tahun yang baru dua tiga hari pakai motor.

Sima Yu'I

(SY'I)


	20. Chapter 16

Kibum mengambil duduk di kursi biasanya, didepan Donghae yang sedang memakan sarapan. Donghae hanya melirik sekilas tanpa berkomentar. Sepertinya hyungnya masih kesal soal kemarin. Kibum masa bodoh, meskipun itu memang salahnya. Heechul harusnya menegur Kibum bukan Donghae.

"Selamat pagi." Siwon muncul dengan pakaian kerjanya. Dia duduk disebelah Donghae, mengambil roti dan mengolesinya dengan selai kacang. Kopi sudah siap di depannya.

"Appa belum sembuh, hyung?" tanya Donghae.

"Sudah baikan. Jangan khawatir, appa baik-baik saja." Siwon selesai mengolesi rotinya. "Kibum, kau pulang larut malam beberapa hari ini?"

Diam-diam Donghae tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan itu. Dia berharap Siwon tahu apa yang dilakukan Kibum diluar. Bekerja sebagai pelayan café, menggantikan Kyuhyun.

"Aku mengambil les." jawab Kibum kalem.

Senyum Donghae lenyap saat Siwon mengangguk dan tidak lagi bertanya.

"Kau tidak curiga, Siwon hyung?" tanya Donghae. Kibum sudah bernafsu ingin melempar Donghae dengan pisaunya.

Siwon menatap Donghae dengan alis terangkat. "Wae? Itu bagus untuk Kibum. Dia sudah kelas tiga. Meskipun jenius, dia tetap harus belajar juga."

Dalam hati Kibum puas dengan nalar Siwon yang tidak menaruh curiga kepadanya. Sedangkan Donghae sudah lebih dulu menjatuhkan rotinya. Tidak lagi bernafsu.

"Iya, kalau dia benar ikut les, bagaimana kalau hal lain? Kau tidak curiga, dia bergaul dengan Zou Mi, lho."

Siwon tertawa. "Donghae, jangan menilai Zou Mi buruk. Dia anak yang baik. Aku yakin Zou Mi juga bisa lulus dengan nilai bagus."

Donghae sudah menyerah. Dia tidak ingin sok pintar dengan memancing kecurigaan Siwon. Dan memilih segera berangkat ke kampus, beralasan Eunhyuk sudah meneleponnya untuk segera pergi dari meja makan.

Kibum ikut berpamitan pergi kemudian. Sekolah sudah dimulai. Liburan sudah berakhir. Siwon semakin khawatir. Sampai sekarang belum ada kabar dari Leeteuk perihal ijin tuan Kim. Kyuhyun sendiri menolak saat Siwon memberinya kunci apartemen yang lebih layak dan jelas sangat bagus untuk ditempati Kyuhyun. Siwon sedikit kecewa dengan itu, tapi mau bagaimana lagi dia tidak mungkin memaksa atau Kyuhyun akan mencurigai niatnya.

Sarapan Siwon hari itu tidak tersentuh, begitu juga dengan kopi paginya. Dia lebih banyak melamun dan memikirkan Kyuhyun dibanding hal lain. Sangat berbeda dari Siwon sebelumnya.

0o0o0o0o0

Changmin memarkir motor. Melepas helm, Kyuhyun turun dari belakang.

"Pagi!"

Mereka menoleh dan melihat Zou Mi yang bergerak menghampiri Kyuhyun dan merangkul bahunya. "Aaa rindu sekali denganmu, Kyunie~! Kau terlihat lebih kurus? Kau sakit, eoh?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng. Tersenyum memperlihatkan giginya. "Kau tidak bersama Kibum hyung?"

Zou Mi mengangkat bahu acuh.

Mereka berjalan dengan Zou Mi yang tetap merangkul Kyuhyun. Mengajak anak itu bicara tentang apa saja. Changmin di sebelahnya lebih banyak diam. Mereka berpisah dengan Zou Mi yang berbeda lantai.

"Huh, sunbae aneh itu tidak waras." komentar Changmin selepas Zou Mi pergi.

"Kau selalu bicara seperti itu Changmin." sahut Kyuhyun.

"Memang begitu."

Changmin memperlambat jalannya saat mereka hampir sampai dikelasnya. Dia melihat seseorang berdiri di pintu kelas Kyuhyun. Orang yang membuatnya kesal tahun-tahun belakangan ini.

"Lihat siapa yang berdiri disana." tunjuk Changmin dengan dagu.

Kyuhyun melihat lurus ke kelasnya sendiri. matanya membola melihat Henry berdiri di dekat pintu. Kyuhyun reflek mempercepat langkah menghampiri Henry. Changmin berdecak dan mendengus, tapi tetap mengikuti Kyuhyun di belakang.

"Henry-ah!" seru Kyuhyun bahkan saat jarak mereka masih beberapa meter. Changmin bisa mendengar nada tidak percaya bercampur bahagia.

"Kyu hyung?" cicit Henry menegakkan badan. Dia berdiri kikuk saat Kyuhyun sampai didepannya.

"ada apa?" tanya Kyuhyun dipenuhi binar bahagia.

Henry semakin kikuk. Sesuatu dalam pelukannya dia dekap dengan erat. "E-eomma memintaku menyerahkan ini!" dengan cepat Henry menyodorkan bawaannya yang rupanya adalah sebuah bekal. Henry berpaling ke arah lain, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah malu. Sudah sangat lama sejak dia berbicara kepada Kyuhyun, jadi rasanya sangat sulit dan aneh.

Bukannya segera mengambil bekal ditangan Henry, Kyuhyun justru tersenyum hingga matanya menyipit. Wajahnya ikut memerah lantaran bahagia. Bukan karena bekalnya, tapi karena Henry mau kembali memanggilnya hyung dan bicara sepeti ini kepadanya. "Henry-ah."

Henry memberanikan diri menatap wajah hyungnya. Dia sangat terkejut melihat wajah itu. Merah tapi terlihat sangat lucu. Hyungnya hampir menangis, tapi itu semakin lucu bagi Henry.

Henry sekali lagi menyorongkan bekalnya. Rasanya dia ingin segera berlari dari keadaan ini. "A-ambillah, hyung! Taganku pegal."

"E, iya." Kyuhyun mengambil bekal tersebut. Henry langsung berlari sebelum dia sempat mengatakan sesuatu.

Changmin menggaruk kepalanya. Alisnya terangkat sebelah. Pikirnya; 'Semua orang nampak aneh hari ini. Hanya menunggu waktu sampai yang satunya lagi nongol.'

"Pagi, Kyuhyunie! Ah kau membawa bekal? Tidak akan ke kantin hari ini."

Changmin merasa harus menjedugkan kepala ke tembok. Baru saja dibatin orangnya sudah nongol. Dan apa itu dengan nada sedikit merajuk? Benar-benar bukan seorang Kibum.

0o0o0o0o0

"Kau tidak ke kantor?"

Young Woon meletakkan kembali cangkir tehnya ke meja. "Aku pergi lebih siang."

Hera mengangguk saja. Dia duduk tidak tenang,Young Woon menyadari itu. "Aku masih suamimu Hera. Kenapa harus begitu kaku? Ini juga masih rumahmu. Bahkan sampai sekarang aku berharap kau akan pulang."

Hera menunduk. Memainkan jari-jari kakinya. "Bagaimana dengan ijin operasi Kyuhyun? Kau sudah cukup waktu memikirkannya."

Young Woon tersenyum kecut. "Kau akan melakukan apapun untuknya? Dia bahkan hanya anak tirimu, Hera. Kenapa kau begitu peduli? Aku selalu tidak bisa memahami tentang satu hal itu."

Hera meremas tangan dipangkuannya. "Jangan memulai berdebat, Young Woon. Aku sudah sering menjelaskan kepadamu, tidak ada artinya kujelaskan lagi." karena sama seperti Young Woon Hera juga tidak akan pernah bisa memahami Young Woon masalah Kyuhyun.

"Apa karena dia kau menginginkan perceraian?"

Hera menghela nafas ksar. "Kau selalu mengambil kesimpulan sesukamu! Seperti ini! Lagi-lagi kau menyalahkan Kyuhyun. Kim Young Woon apa masalahmu dengan perceraian? Kau sendiri yang pernah mengancamku dengan itu saat Kyuhyun keluar dari rumah. Aku menurut waktu itu karena memikirkan Henry tapi akhirnya aku mengerti. Seberapa lamapun aku menghabiskan waktu disisimu, aku tidak bisa menggantikan posisi Youjin."

Kim Young Woon diam. Hera menghela nafas kasar. Apakah dia dipanggil kesini hanya untuk ini? Sudah berapa hari sejak Young Woon mendengar kabar tentang Kyuhyun? Apa dia tidak ada sedikit saja merasa kasihan? Bahkan dirinya tidak bisa tenang sepanjang malam dan mengalami sulit tidur sejak mendengar kabar itu.

"Young Woon, aku akan mencabut pengajuan cerai itu, aku akan menepati perkataanku. Tapi kumohon berikan ijinnya. Kau tidak bisa membiarkan putramu meninggal. Jangan keras kepala, dia putramu. Anakmu. Jangan sampai kau menyesal." Hera merendahkan diri kali ini. Tidak ingin berdebat atau memancing murka seorang Young Woon.

0o0o0o0o0

Kepala keluarga Choi terlihat termenung di kursi kerjanya. Dirinya yang merasa tidak sehat belakangan ini kini sudah mulai bertenaga lagi. Namun rasa dalam hatinya tidak kunjung membaik.

Jung Woon melihat baik-baik selembar foto di tangannya. Semakin dia perhatikan semakin dia ingat masa lalunya. Semakin dia bisa mendengar jerit tangis wanita itu. Dan semakin sesak hatinya oleh penyesalan.

Dia hanya lelaki yang menyesal setelah menodai martabat seorang perempuan bersuami. Dan kini dia harus menghadapi kenyataan bahwa dosanya telah membuahkan hasil. Dan anak itu, Kyuhyun. Secara tidak langsung telah dia lukai. Jung Woon merasa diriya sangat kejam. Dia mencuri dari anaknya sendiri untuk Kibum. Belum lagi segala hal yang harus dilalui Kyuhyun.

Seorang Choi Jung Woon akhirnya tahu ada yang lebih menyakitkan dibanding kehilangan seorang yang dicintai. Adalah sebuah penyesalan setelah melakukan kesalahan. Benar-benar sangat menyiksa batin dan raganya.

Tapi lebih dari semua itu dia harus membuka mata pada kenyataan dimana anak yang seharusnya menjadi tanggung jawabnya justru menjadi tanggung jawab orang lain. Syukur jika dia hidup dengan baik dan bahagia, tapi jika kenyataan seperti apa yang dialami Kyuhyun, penyesalan menumpuk beribu-ribu lipat di dalam jiwanya.

'Kyuhyun itu rusak, appa. Leeteuk-ssi menyebutnya seperti itu. Dia tertekan dan merasa dirinya tidak pantas hidup. Tuan Kim pasti akan sulit memberi ijin operasi mengingat betapa dia sangat membenci Kyuhyun.'

Kalimat Siwon yang menjelaskan saat dirinya bertanya perkembangan Kyuhyun, menjadi tongkat dan cambuk yang melukai batinnya berkali-kali.

"Apakah tuan Kim tahu Kyuhyun bukan darah dagingnya?" gumam tuan Choi penasaran. Jika menurut mereka, tuan Kim membenci Kyuhyun karena dianggap anak sial yang membuat istrinya gila dan meninggal. Tapi apakah mungkin hanya itu?

0o0o0o0o0o

Kyuhyun memakan makan siangnya dengan lahap. Dia sangat merasa lapar kali ini dan bisa menghabiskan keseluruhan bekal. Hanya dengan ingat siapa yang membawa bekal tersebut pagi tadi Kyuhyun merasa sangat sehat dan penuh tenaga.

"Pelan-pelan, Kyu." tegur Changmin yang ngeri melihat cara makan Kyuhyun kali ini.

"Sangat enak, Changmin! Kau yakin tidak mau?"

Changmin menggeleng. Menyeruput minumannya kemudian mengedar pandang ke penjuru kantin. "Tumben sekali."

"Wae?" tanya Kyuhyun tanpa mengalihkan pandang dari makanannya.

"Henry tidak di kantin. Kibum sunbe belum muncul. Zou Mi sunbae juga. Biasanya mereka ada di sekelilingmu."

"Ini hari pertama setelah libur panjang, kurasa mereka sibuk."

"Ya. Pagi tadi mereka sudah menyapamu. Bahkan si Kibum itu menempelimu sampai bel berbunyi." acuh Changmin mencomot telur gulung dari bekal Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun protes namun Changmin tetap melahap telur tersebut tidak peduli.

0o0o0o0

Kibum melihat sekeliling yang sepi. Dia berdecak. Si Zou Mi itu entah apa yang dia pikirkan hingga menyeretnya sampai di bagian sekolah yang paling sepi dan di hindari para murid. Belakang sekolah yang jauh hingga sampai di gudang bekas.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kibum tidak sabar.

"Kau bekerja menggantikan Kyuhyun, Kibum?"

Kibum nampak terkejut sekilas saja. "Kenapa kau tanyakan itu? Tidak ada pentingnya untukmu."

Zou Mi manggut-manggut. "Benar juga. Tapi bukankah aneh? Kau dan keluargamu itu?"

Mata Kibum bersorot tajam. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku tahu, lho. Yayasan keluargamu pemberi beasiswa kepada Kyuhyun, baru-baru ini ada proses pembiayaan penuh meliputi segala yang berurusan dengan sekolah. Kemudian yayasan rumah sakit juga memberi bantuan khusus kepada Kyuhyun."

"Zou Mi." desis Kibum. Dia mulai gelisah Zou Mi mengetahui sesuatu.

Zou Mi tersenyum. "Benar. Aku sudah tahu segalanya Kibum."

Kibum merasa ada air es yang membekukan dirinya.

"Jadi kau melakukan semua itu untuk membalas budi?"

"Bagaimana kau tahu?!" Kibum belum pernah merasa seperti ini sebelumnya. Dia kehilangan suaranya hanya karena Zou Mi mengetahui tentang keluarganya.

Zou Mi menepuk bahu Kibum. "Entah apakah kalian benar melakukan semua itu. Tapi kurasa Kyuhyun tidak akan suka jika mengetahui ini. Semua kebaikan kalian karena balas budi. Dia pasti akan sangat terluka."

Kibum menepis tangan Zou Mi. "Tidak! Apa yang kulakuakn dan apa yang appa dan Siwon hyung lakukan sudah benar. Kyuhyun pantas mendapatkan semuanya. Dia membutuhkan semua hal itu."

"Benar. Tapi dengan kalian merahasiakan kebenarannya, itu yang akan membuatnya terluka. Kenapa tidak kau pikirkan cara yang lebih baik? Muncul dihadapannya dengan dirimu yang sesungguhnya. Seorang Kibum yang menerima donor ginjal darinya. Ucapan terima kasih pasti akan lebih membuatnya merasa dihargai daripada kalian membalasnya dari belakang seperti ini."

Kibum tidak bisa bayangkan jika dia melakukan hal yang dikatakan Zou Mi. berterus terang kepada Kyuhyun adalah hal terakhir yang akan dilakukannya. Bukan sekarang. Dia tidak berani. "Itu akan merubah hubungan baik kami. Aku tidak ingin dia berburuk sangka kepadaku."

Zou Mi menatap Kibum kecewa. "Kibum, aku tidak tahu kau sepengecut dan sepicik ini." kemudian berlalu.

Kibum merasa harus berpegangan tembok sepeninggal Zou Mi. Kenapa temannya itu harus tahu? Jika Zou Mi saja bisa tahu tidak mungkin juga suatu saat Kyuhyun akan tahu. Jika Kyuhyun tahu, bagaimana jika Kyuhyun tahu? Dia tidak bisa jika Kyuhyun membencinya.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Hera sedang memikirkan perkataan Young Woon.

'Biarkan aku bicara dengan Kyuhyun. Setelah itu aku akan putuskan.'

Permintaan Young Woon terdengar ganjil. Benarkah dia hanya ingin bicara? Memangnya apa yang ingin dia bicarakan dengan Kyuhyun.

Hera menggeleng, mengenyahkan segala pikiran buruknya. Lalu mengambil ponsel dan mengetik pesan kepada Henry.

Henry membaca pesan dari ibunya beberapa menit kemudian. Dahinya mengernyit. Tanpa pikir panjang dia balik menghubungi sang eomma.

"Eomma, apa maksud pesannya?"

'Lakukan saja Henry.'

"Tapi apa yang terjadi? Eomma merahasiakan perpisahan eomma dan appa, dan eomma menyuruhku bilang pada Kyu hyung untuk datang ke rumah? Bagaimana jika dia tahu? Atau appa marah dan memukul Kyu hyung jika melihatnya datang?"

'Ini permintaan appa, Henry-ah. Jangan khawatir. Appa berjanji tidak akan mengatakan apapun soal rencana perceraian kami.'

Henry menghela nafas dalam. Sedikit lega jika memang benar ada kesepakatan itu. Tapi kenapa appa menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk datang ke rumah?

'Henry.'

"Iya. Aku akan bilang pada Kyu hyung. Tapi apa tidak apa-apa? Eomma akan berada disana juga?"

Hera di seberang tidak langsung menjawab. Hingga Henry memanggil dan Hera masih tidak menjawab lalu mematikan sambungan telepon tersebut. Membuat Henry mengambil kesimpulan jika eommanya sendiri tidak yakin dengan apa yang dilakukan sang ayah.

0o0o0o0o0

Heechul mengangkat ponselnya dengan cepat begitu melihat id call. "Kyuhyun!" dan berseru bahkan sebelum orang di seberang menyapa.

Kyuhyun meringis mendengar seruan Heechul. "Heechul hyung."

Heechul bangkit dari kursi kasir. Berjalan mondar mandir tanpa sadar. "Astaga! Astaga astaga astaga! Kau dimana, bocah?! Dan apa-apaan itu, kau sama sekali tidak mengabariku dan kabur begitu saja?! Kau cari mati, hah?!"

Shindong dan Sungmin yang berada di dapur segera merapat ke portal. Berdesakan melihat Heechul yang tengah menelepon. Mereka mendengar nama Kyuhyun disebut membuat mereka penasaran. Apakah yang sedang berbicara dengan Heechul di telepon adalah Kyuhyun?

Kyuhyun kembali meringis. Changmin berdiri tidak jauh darinya, memperhatikan. "Mianhe, Heechul hyung."

Heechul berhenti mondar mandir, membuat pose bersedekap dengan satu tangan. "Jelaskan!" tuntutnya.

"He?"

"Apanya yang 'He'? Jelaskan kemana saja kau selama ini?"

"Itu," Kyuhyun mencari Changmin dan ternyata sahabatnya masih berdiri mengawasi. "Aku tidak bisa jelaskan. Mianhe."

Heechul menghela nafas panjang. "Kau baik-baik saja?" dan berubah lebih lunak.

"Eum. Kau mengkhawatirkanku? Manisnya~"

"Jangan membadut, Kyu! Kapan kau kembali bekerja?"

Kyuhyun terkejut di tempat. Dia melihat pada Changmin lagi. Changmin memberi gesture bertanya. Kyuhyun kembali bicara dengan Heechul. "Aku masih boleh bekerja? Tapi aku sudah lama sekali tidak masuk?"

"Ya apa boleh buat. Ada seseorang yang menggantikanmu. Kau boleh kembali kapanpun kau mau."

Kyuhyun terlihat senang, tersenyum lebar pada Changmin. "Gomawo Heechul hyung! Siapa yang menggantikanku?"

"Kibum. Dia datang saat aku membuka lowongan baru. Dia meminta menggantikanmu sampai kau kembali. Dia peduli kepadamu. Kau seperti adiknya saja."

Kyuhyun tertegun mendengar penjelasan Heechul.

Kibum menggantikannya di tempat kerja? Kibum menjadi pelayan café? Kyuhyun tidak habis pikir kenapa Kibum harus melakukan itu?

Dia dan Changmin berpisah di koridor bawah, sahabatnya itu pergi ke ruang klub untuk rapat dengan timnya. Sedangkan dirinya, dengan penasaran Kyuhyun pergi ke kelas tiga, berbalik dari tujuan awal pergi ke kelas. Dia ingin mendengar sendiri penjelasan dari Kibum perihal pekerjaannya yang digantikan.

Namun kemudian dia berhenti di tengah jalan. Dahinya mengernyit. "Choi Kibum." gumamnya merapal nama lengkap Kibum. "Choi." sepertinya dia menyadari sesuatu.

Wajahnya perlahan memucat tidak percaya dengan pikirannya sendiri. Kyuhyun segera berbalik, berlari pergi.

Kyuhyun mencengkeram dadanya yang berdetak tidak karuan setelah berlari dari gedung kelas tiga hingga di taman tengah. Tangannya dengan gemetar merogoh ponsel dari sakunya. Dia membuka aplikasi browser dan mengetikkan sesuatu di kolom pencari. Menunggu beberapa saat hingga hasil pencarian keluar. Dia membuka hasil teratas dan membacanya nyalang.

"Choi Jung Woon! Choi Siwon! Choi Donghae! Choi Kibum!" Kyuhyun semakin merasa dadanya berdetak berkali-kali lipat. Dia membungkuk menahan sakit. Ponselnya dia cengkeram dengan kuat. "Apa-apaan ini!" umpatnya memejamkan mata.

"Choi. Mereka semua anak dari tuan Choi. Si pencuri." Kyuhyun meremas keras dadanya. Matanya memejam. Benaknya berseru agar dirinya tenang. Tapi percuma, Kyuhyun merasa dadanya akan meledak begitu juga dengan kepalanya.

Dia jatuh terduduk di tanah berumput. Menjatuhkan ponsel dan beralih meremas kepalanya. "Siapapun tolong aku. Jangan lakukan ini padaku. Berhenti menyakitiku. Hentikan. Hentikan!"

Kyuhyun membungkuk, memeluk diri sendiri.

0o0o0o0o0

Changmin tidak menemukan Kyuhyun saat usai sekolah. Dari ketua kelasnya dia tahu jika Kyuhyun tidak mengikuti pelajaran terakhir. Jadi Changmin mengambil kesimpulan Kyuhyun tidak masuk ke kelasnya setelah menghubungi Heechul. Tadi dia sempat mendengar Kyuhyun menyebut nama Kibum.

"Changmin hyung."

Changmin berhenti. Dia mendapati Henry berjalan berlawanan arah.

"Untuk apa kau ke gedung ini?" tanya Changmin heran melihat Henry datang lagi ke gedung kelas dua, setelah pagi tadi. "Ah, jangan bilang kau juga ingin pulang bersama Kyuhyun? Ada apa kau jadi berubah begini? Dulu bahkan kau tidak sudi melihat wajah hyung yang sudah kau usir."

Henry tidak menyangkal atau tersinggung dengan perkataan Changmin. Dia hanya bisa merasa bersedih diingatkan kembali dengan kalakuannya di masa lalu. "Aku ingin berubah Min hyung. Beri aku kesempatan. Kali ini aku akan bersikap baik."

Changmin menatap Henry menyelidik. "Sudahlah. Jadi ada apa kau kesini?"

"Kyu hyung tidak bersamamu?"

"Mungkin dia sudah turun lebih dulu." Changmin kurang yakin dengan jawabannya sendiri.

"Eomma mengirim pesan, jadi aku ingin menyampaikannya."

"Pesan? Ayo, kurasa dia masih dibawah. Dia tidak mungkin pulang sendiri, dia pulang ke rumahku."

Mereka berjalan bersisihan dengan berjarak. "Kyuhyun hyung tinggal bersamamu? Sejak kapan?"

"Beberapa hari lalu."

0o0o0o0o0

Dia menjatuhkan baju di dekat kakinya . Serta melepas kaos dalaman putih polos hingga dirinya bisa melihat badan atasnya yang terbuka. Namun bukan itu jadi fokusnya. Melainkan luka panjang di pinggang kirinya. Kyuhyun mengusap permukaan kasar dan gelap itu.

'Sakit. Sakitnya tidak hilang.'

Sentuhannya berubah mencari cakaran. Dia ingin mengelupasnya. Ingin menghilangkan tanda tersebut.

"Kau sudah pulang rupanya?" Changmin membuka pintu melangkah masuk lalu menjatuhkan ransel Kyuhyun di ranjang. "Kau bolos di pelajaran terakhir?"

Tidak mendengar jawaban, Changmin menoleh kepada Kyuhyun yang betah berdiri di depan cermin lemari. Changmin memperhatikannya dengan heran. Hingga matanya membelalak melihat tangan Kyuhyun berada di pinggangnya. Bukan, bukan karena tangan itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Changmin bergerak cepat. Menyambar tangan Kyuhyun, menjauhkannya dari pinggang yang kini terluka dan mengeluarkan darah. "Kau melukai dirimu sendiri? Apa yang kau pikirkan?!" Changmin tidak bodoh. Dia bisa melihat kuku Kyuhyun berdarah serta luka yang terlihat seperti cakaran.

"Sakitnya tidak bisa hilang."

Changmin menatap Kyuhyun terkejut.

"Sakit, Changmin." air mata Kyuhyun jatuh. Changmin melepas cengkeraman tangannya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Changmin.

O0

Changmin dengan hati-hati mengolesi luka Kyuhyun dengan obat merah.

"Sesuatu terjadi?"

Changmin ingat setelah menelepon Heechul Kyuhyun masih baik-baik saja. Pasti setelahnya ada sesuatu yang membuat Kyuhyun seperti ini.

Dia menatap cemas Kyuhyun yang hanya diam bak patung. "Kyuhyun, jangan hanya diam. Katakan sesuatu."

Changmin menghela nafas. Dia tidak boleh memaksa Kyuhyun untuk mengatakan apapun.

"Kau ingat lelaki pencuri itu, Changmin?" tanya Kyuhyun disaat Changmin memutuskan untuk membicarakan apapun lagi.

Changmin memikirkan 'pencuri' yang dimaksud Kyuhyun. Orang yang disebut Kyuhyun pencuri adalah lelaki yang mengambil ginjalnya. "Maksudmu tuan yang saat kau kecil?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Changmin selesai dengan luka Kyuhyun. "Apa ini ada hubungannya? Kau melukai dirimu sendiri."

"Aku hanya ingin menghapus sakitnya."

Changmin memandang sedih Kyuhyun. Menghapus sakit yang bagaimana jika itu dengan membuat luka baru? "Dia menemuimu lagi?"

Kyuhyun menatap hampa ke depan. "Semuanya palsu. Orang-orang itu membodohiku. Semua orang sedang mempermainkan kepercayaanku. Rasanya sangat sakit."

Changmin tidak suka topik ini jika melihat mata Kyuhyun kembali mengosong. Kemudian dia ingat tentang Henry. "Tadi Henry mencarimu. Kami menunggu tapi kau tidak muncul juga."

Kyuhyun menggerakkan bola matanya, menatap Changmin.

Changmin tersenyum kecil. Setidaknya Kyuhyun merespon saat dia menyebut Henry. "Dia bilang, appamu memintamu pulang."

Mata Kyuhyun bergetar. Mulutnya terbuka. Changmin mengangguk. "aku bisa mengantarmu."

Changmin bangkit. Mengganti seragamnya yang belum sempat dia ganti karena keburu khawatir mendapati Kyuhyun mencakar diri sendiri. Dia sempat melirik Kyuhyun yang masih duduk di tepian kasur, sekilas dia menangkap keberadaan ponsel Kyuhyun tergeletak di dekat sana dengan layar yang retak. Hingga dia berlalu dengan cemas dalam hati. Young Woon memanggilnya pulang? Ada apa? Perasaannya mengatakan ada yang aneh. Tapi apa?

0o0o0o0o0

Changmin memarkir motornya di luar pagar sesuai permintaan Kyuhyun. Entah apa alasannya, tapi Kyuhyun juga tidak mengusirnya pulang. Dia menarik lengan Kyuhyun yang akan berlalu. "Aku akan menunggu."

"Kau terlalu khawatir, Changmin. Dia appaku. Aku percaya padanya." Kyuhyun melepas tangan Changmin. Tersenyum kecil.

Changmin tidak berkedip mengawasi Kyuhyun yang masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Entahlah hatinya merasa gusar. Dia merasa akan ada hal buruk yang terjadi.

Changmin mendongak, menatap langit senja yang muram. Menghela nafas dengan sulit. Berharap semua akan baik-baik saja.

0o0o0o0

Hera menyambut Kyuhyun ada juga Henry yang masih menggunakan seragamnya. Anak itu langsung kemari menyusul Hera. Mereka hanya datang sebagai 'pengunjung'. Sengaja untuk berjaga-jaga. Jujur saja baik Hera dan Henry, penasaran dengan pertemuan yang diminta Young Woon.

"Kalian sangat tegang." komentar Kyuhyun mencoba sedikit mencairkan suasana. Dia juga harus menyembunyikan perasaannya yang masih berantakan masalah Kibum. Rasanya dia ingin berteriak sangat keras melepaskan semua bebannya. Tapi apa yang bisa dia dapatkan setelah berteriak? Tidak akan ada yang berubah.

"Kau sudah datang, rupanya."

Semua menoleh pada Young Woon yang berdiri diujung tangga. Untuk sejenak Kyuhyun dan Young Woon saling pandang. Hanya sebentar sampai Young Woon memutus kontak tersebut beralih melihat pada Hera dan Henry. Lelaki itu tersenyum kepada Henry, namun anak itu justru melengos. Perasaan tidak enak langsung dia rasakan.

"Aku ingin bicara sesuatu denganmu, Kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun terkejut mendengar Young Woon menyebut namanya dengan jelas. Hatinya berdesir lembut mendengar sang ayah menyebut kembali namanya setelah sekian lama.

"Ikutlah." ajak Young Woon berjalan ke pintu. "Kalian tetap disini. Ini hanya tentang aku dan Kyuhyun." ucapnya lagi menahan gerakan Hera.

"Tapi,"

"Kumohon Hera. Aku akan menyelesaikan semuanya."

Hera menyerah. Dia harus percaya pada Young Woon untuk kali ini. Sekalipun itu tidak membuatnya tenang sama sekali.

0o0o0o0

Changmin langsung berdiri melihat Kyuhyun keluar bersama dengan ayahnya. Baru beberapa menit sejak Kyuhyun masuk ke rumahnya tapi kenapa sudah keluar secepat itu?

Tunggu.

Dia keluar bersama Young Woon.

Changmin segera bersiap dengan motornya saat mobil yang dinaiki Young Woon dan Kyuhyun melaju meninggalkan rumah keluarga Kim.

Sekitar 20 menit perjalanan akhirnya mobil yang ditumpangi Kyuhyun berhenti di sebuah tempat. Changmin cukup terkejut kemana mereka pergi.

"Pemakaman?"

0o0o0o0

Kyuhyun mengikuti langkah ayahnya di belakang. Dia ingin sekali bertanya kenapa mereka pergi ke tanah pemakaman? Tapi dia tidak punya nyali. Sejak dalam mobil pun tidak sepatah katapun yang keluar dari mulut Young Woon. Jadi Kyuhyun berkesimpulan sebaiknya dia tidak bicara sampai Young Woon sendiri yang bicara. Lagi pula Kyuhyun merasa sangat lelah.

Mereka berhenti di sebuah makam. Kyuhyun tidak perlu bertanya makam siapa itu. Kali ini dia tahu makam siapa yang mereka kunjungi.

"Appa merindukan eomma?" ini keceplosan. Reflek saat Kyuhyun akhirnya melihat makam ibunya. Dia menoleh takut-takut pada Young Woon. Takut pada reaksi sang appa. Namun rupanya Young Woon tidak melakukan apapun, ataupun memakinya.

Karena Young Woon diam, Kyuhyunpun ikut diam.

Namun kemudian kesunyian itu terpecahkan oleh tindakan Young Woon yang tiba-tiba berlutut kepada Kyuhyun.

"A-ap-appa!" Kyuhyun memundurkan diri tidak percaya. "Apa yang appa lakukan?" cicitnya kecil.

"Didepan makam ibumu, tolong berjanjiah padaku. Pergilah, tolong pergilah!"

Angin menerpa wajah Kyuhyun. Dingin dan gelap. Keterkejutan di wajah Kyuhyun berubah menjadi kebekuan. "Kenapa? Kau sudah mengusirku. Kenapa mengusirku lagi?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan suara bergumam. Mendung menyelimuti wajahnya yang keruh.

Young Woon mendongak, menatap Kyuhyun yang terlihat menyedihkan. Sosok hidup yang bahkan enggan untuk bernafas. "Seseorang mendatangi rumah. Dia mengatakan semuanya padaku tentang jantungmu."

Deg!

Kyuhyun mencengkeram bajunya. 'Leeteuk saem!'

"I-itu,"

"Dia bilang kau butuh persetujuan untuk operasi. Aku akan memberi ijinku."

Kyuhyun menatap ayahnya tidak percaya. Benarkah?! Namun bukan rasa senang yang dia rasakan melainkan sesuatu yang buruk. "Dan aku harus pergi?"

Young Woon mengangguk.

Kyuhyun menarik sudut bibirnya. Bukan senyum. Hanya kemirisan. "Pergi seperti apa maksud appa?" air mata Kyuhyun jatuh disusul langkahnya mendekati Young Woon dan menjatuhkan dirinya bersimpuh seperti sang appa.

Dia menatap ayahnya memohon. "Katakan padaku, sebenci itukah kau kepadaku? Apa salahku, appa? Maafkan aku. Aku mohon maafkan aku! Kenapa harus membenciku selama itu? Aku tidak mengerti appa. Tolong katakan apa salahku?" Kyuhyun menangkupkan kedua tangan di dada, memohon dengan air mata yang tak kunjung berhenti. "Jangan mengusirku lebih jauh lagi. Jangan lakukan ini padaku lagi."

Young Woon diam, membuang wajah ke pusaran sang istri. Telinganya bisa mendengar dengan jelas tangis dan permohonan Kyuhyun namun hatinya terpaut hanya pada makam tersebut.

"Jangan! Jangan berikan persetujuanmu! Aku, aku tidak akan operasi! Tapi jangan usir aku! Jangan menyuruhku pergi!"

Young Woon menoleh cepat pada Kyuhyun. Anak itu menunduk dalam dengan suara isakan tertahan dan bahu berguncang hebat. Air mata menetes deras di pangkuan kakinya, membahasi celana cream yang dia kenakan.

Terakhir kapan anak itu menangis begitu hebat? Terlintas di pikiran Young Woon ingatan itu. Kyuhyun kecil yang menangis di dekat bak sampah di kompleks perumahan lain yang berjarak berkilo meter dari rumahnya. Di awal musim dingin, dengan seragam elementary school bermantel selutut.

Ingatan Young Woon buyar oleh sentuhan tangan dingin Kyuhyun.

"Appa, jangan membenciku lagi. Aku mohon. Lakukan apapun tapi jangan membenciku lagi. Aku anakmu. Jangan lakukan hal sekejam ini padaku."

Anak?!

Entah kenapa itu memicu emosinya hingga ke kepala. Ingatan tentang Youjin yang begitu menyedihkan dan melukai hatinya kembali menutupi matanya. Young Woon menyempar lengan Kyuhyun, melepas paksa tangan kurus nan ringkih itu.

Young Woon bangkit. Menatap langit yang menggelap. Mengerjapkan mata. Memastikan bahwa keputusannya adalah keputusan yang benar.

"Kim Kyuhyun, kau bukan Kim! Kau bukan anakku!"

TBC

Sunday, October 30, 2016

9:01 PM

Saturday, November 11, 2016

7:00 AM

Layar ponsel yang retak. Itu pengalaman pribadi. Hihihi. Kagak jatuh, Cuma sekedar di remas dengan kuat dan krak retak deh tuh layar. Ajaibnya kagak mati langsung. Saya juga heran sudah retak tapi gak mati.

Ini sedikit saya masukin ke ff. jadi ponsel Kyuhyun bukan karena retak jatuh tapi karena diremas kuat. Waktunya terserah reader bayangin kapan. Kalau aku sih bayanginnya antara sebelum dia di kamar Changmin buka baju cakarin bekas operasinya.

Entah kenapa ini semakin aneh. Huaa, jangan bully saya! Yang penting ini selesai. Saya ingin menyelesaikan ini, lalu bisa dibaca ulang. Karena kayaknya semakin aneh.

Inilah ruginya posting perchapter. Saya gak mau lagi posting yang kayak beginian.

Kapok!

Setelah ini selesai, saya akan kembali posting ff seperti sebelumnya. Posting yg sudah end saja, lebih enak dan nulisnya bisa lebih fokus.

Oke, sekian dan semoga tetap bisa diterima. Terserahah jika tidak ada yang suka lagi, ini ff tetep harus dikelarin sebelum ditinggalin. Benarkan?

Sima Yu'I

(SY'I)


	21. Chapter 17

"Kau bukan anakku!"

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Bohong! Kau berbohong, appa!"

"Tidak! Itu adalah kenyataannya! Kau bukan anakku!"

Kyuhyun lagi-lagi menggeleng. Tidak ingin percaya apa yang dikatakan oleh Young Woon.

Young Woon merogoh sesuatu di sakunya. "Kau tidak percaya? Kau ingin bukti?" dia membuka lipatan kertas yang dia ambil dan menyerahkan dua lembar kertas tersebut kepada Kyuhyun. Memaksa Kyuhyun untuk membacanya. "Baca itu. Kau akan mengerti dan mempercayaiku!"

Tangannya bergetar memegang dua lembar kertas yang sudah usang. Nampak sudah lama disimpan. Kyuhyun mengeluarkan ponsel untuk memudahkannya membaca. Kertas pertama adalah sebuah surat dari Youjin. Sebuah pengakuan, permintaan maaf, penyesalan dan ucapan selamat tinggal.

'Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku karena kau harus menyayangi anak yang bukan darah dagingmu. Maafkan aku tidak mampu menjaga kehormatanku. Aku sangat mennyesal akan dosa ini.'

Tangan Kyuhyun semakin bergetar.

'Akan kubawa dosaku bersamaku, yeobo. Bencilah kami lalu lupakan kami. Semoga kau hidup dengan bahagia setelah kami pergi.'

Air mata Kyuhyun mengalir lagi. Membaca setiap penggal yang ditulis ibunya. Kertas yang lain adalah sebuah hasil tes DNA bertahun-tahun lalu. Melihat tanggal dan tahunnya adalah sesaat setelah peristiwa hari itu.

Kyuhyun meremas kedua kertas tersebut. Jadi begitu. Dia bukan putra kandung Kim Young Woon? Dia hanya anak haram dari seseorang yang bahkan tidak tahu siapa? Tapi, tapi dia tidak mengenal siapapun kecuali Young Woon. Kyuhyun hanya tahu satu orang sebagai ayahnya. Kim Young Woon. Baginya hanya dia satu-satunya ayah.

"Aku tidak percaya. Appa ini pasti bohong! Kau tahu eomma, dia berbeda! Kau bilang sendiri padaku, eomma berbeda. Dia,"

"Dia gila karena dirimu!" seru Young Woon memotong perkataannya. "Dia tidak menginginkanmu! Itulah kenapa ibumu menjadi gila! Karena dia merasa berdosa dan harus menanggung beban karena hal itu!"

'Mari menebus dosa bersama, Kyuhyun-ah. Dosa pada appa yang begitu menyayangi kita.'

Kalimat ibunya sekarang dia paham. Tapi, tapi….

Tidak. Kyuhyun tidak percaya. Dia menggeleng, menjatuhkan kertas ditangan dan meraih tangan Young Woon. "Tidak! Kau appaku! Hanya kau! Bukan orang lain!"

Young Woon merasa marah mendapati sentuhan Kyuhyun juga penyangkalan anak itu. Dia mencoba melepaskan tangannya namun Kyuhyun memegangi dengan kuat. "Kau bukan anakku!"

"Semua itu bohong!"

"Aku membencimu karena kau bukan anakku! Kau anak pria brengsek yang menghancurkan hidupku, istriku dan masa depan kami!"

"Tidak, appa, bukan! Aku anakmu! Itu semua tidak benar!"

"Dia mati! Ibumu mati mencoba membawa dosanya bersamanya! Tapi kau masih hidup! Kenapa kau masih hidup?!"

Kyuhyun melepas tangan Young Woon. Menutup telinga dan menggeleng kuat-kuat.

"Tidak ada yang menginginkanmu! Youjin berusaha keras menyingkirkanmu! Tapi kau masih hidup! Dan hidup hingga sekarang! Tidak ada yang menginginkanmu!"

"Berhenti, kumohon! Aku anakmu! Tidak 'appa' lain!"

Young Woon menarik Kyuhyun memaksanya berdiri. "Dengar baik-baik, aku bukan appamu. Selamanya tidak ada ikatan diantara kita. Kumohon pergi dari hidup keluargaku. Kumohon biarkan aku tenang menatap kebahagiaanku."

Pergi. Kyuhyun menarik diri dari cekalan Young Woon. Bibirnya bergetar hebat. Entah sudah berapa banyak dia menangis. Berapa banyak dia menyangkal dan memohon. Tetap saja Young Woon membeberkan kenyataan yang tidak bisa dia hapus.

Kenapa? Kenapa?!

"AAAAAAA!"

Kyuhyun berteriak dengan keras. Meremas kuat-kuat rambutnya. Menjatuhkan diri di pusara sang eomma. Meratapi diri menghadapi kenyataan ini. Dia berharap semua ini hanya mimpi. Mimpi buruk, sangat buruk hingga dia merasa harus bangun dan tidak tidur lagi.

"Kyuhyun-ah!"

Changmin datang nampak terburu. Dia langsung berlari dari tempatnya berdiam tidak jauh dari mereka, sudah cukup dia memperhatikan dan menjadi tidak sabar saat mendengar jeritan Kyuhyun. Changmin mendapati Kyuhyun meraung di pusara ibunya. Mencakar tanah makam yang sudah berumput.

Dia beralih menatap Young Woon. Berharap mendapat penjelasan.

"Kau sudah mengerti sekarang. Lakukan operasimu dan penuhi permintaanku." kata Young Woon menatap datar pada Kyuhyun dibawahnya.

Changmin mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat-kuat. Dia ingin memukul. Sungguh. Dia sangat ingin meremukkan sesuatu sekarang.

"Tapi, Kyuhyun, kau bertahan hidup untuk apa? bahkan ibumu mencoba membunuhmu. Siapa yang menginginkanmu? Aku? Tidak, kau bukan anakku. Aku tidak mungkin menginginkanmu setelah apa yang terjadi pada istriku. Hiduplah untuk dirimu sendiri. Lupakan semuanya dan hidup untuk dirimu sendiri."

"Apa maksudnya itu!" Changmin merengsek maju. Meraih kerah Young Woon, tidak perduli jika itu adalah seorang yang lebih tua darinya. "Mengatakan hal semacam itu, kau pikir apa yang kau katakan, hah?!"

"Kau Changmin? Temannya? Benar, mungkin hanya kau yang peduli pada anak haram itu."

"BRENGSEK!"

BUAGH!

Satu pukulan lepas dan menghantam keras wajah Young Woon. Lelaki itu jatuh telentang. Changmin bernafas dengan kasar. Tidak menyadari Kyuhyun bangkit dan melangkah pergi dalam diam yang beku.

"Apa kau seorang ayah? Kau pikir dirimu pantas menjadi seorang ayah tuan Kim?! Lucu sekali! Kau hanya pria brengsek! Kau tidak akan pernah menjadi ayah dari anak manapun!"

Tes.

Young Woon menegang. Sesuatu yang dingin dan lembab menjatuhi pipinya. Kemudian keningnya. Kemudian bukan hanya satu. Dua. Tiga dan banyak yang lain.

Hujan.

Hujan datang tiba-tiba. Bukan gerimis. Dia jatuh deras. Mengguyur tubuh Young Woon dalam sekejap.

'Appa, mianhe. Hiks. Kyunie mencoba pulang sendiri.'

'Gweanchana. Appa disini. Kau tersesat, eoh? Appa sudah menemukanmu. Appa pasti menemukanmu. Uri Kyunie, jangan menangis lagi, ne.'

0o0o00o0

ZRAAAAZZZZZ

'Kau bukan anakku!'

'Youjin juga tidak menginginkanmu! Itulah kenapa ibumu menjadi gila! Karena dia tidak menginginkanmu, merasa bersalah dan menanggung beban!'

'Dia mati! Ibumu mati mencoba membawa dosanya bersamanya! Tapi kau masih hidup!'

'Kyuhyun, kau bertahan hidup untuk apa?!'

'Siapa yang menginginkanmu! Ibumu bahkan mencoba membunuhmu! Aku? Aku tidak mungkin masih menginginkanmu!'

Kyuhyun berjalan seperti orang linglung. Di kepalanya terus berputar semua kalimat Young Woon tanpa henti.

Bruk!

Bahkan saat dia tersandung jatuh dia akan bangkit seolah tidak pernah jatuh. Kyuhyun hanya tahu dia harus berjalan agar suara di belakang kepalanya menghilang. Tidak perduli sudah sebasah apa dirinya. Tidak perduli sudah seletih apa tubuhnya. Dia hanya ingin melenyapkan suara-suara itu.

0o0o0o0

Changmin merasa belum puas dengan memukul wajah Kim Young Woon. Dia ingin melakukannya lagi sekalipun tangannya akan ikut merasakan sakit. Tapi, tapi dia harus mencari Kyuhyun, yang sudah tidak disana saat dia menoleh. Dia bergegas pergi meninggalkan Young Woon yang telentang di tengah hujan di tanah kuburan.

Young Woon masih berbaring menerima dengan pasrah sapuan air hujan di wajahnya. Dia bahkan tidak berkedip oleh sakit pada mata yang dia rasakan karena terkena air hujan langsung.

Kenapa?

Aku sudah mengatakannya.

Aku sudah berterus terang.

Tapi kenapa? Aku tetap tidak merasa lega?

Kenapa?

Sesuatu mengalir di sudut-sudut mata Young Woon dan dia meyakini itu bukan air matanya. Hanya air hujan. Iya, karena hujan begitu deras hari ini juga masuk ke dalam matanya. Dia tidka mungkin menangis. Lagi pula apa yang dia tangisi? Dia sudah melakukan apa yang harus dia lakukan. Ini akan cukup membuat Kyuhyun tahu diri dan tidak mengusik hidupnya.

Benar. Seperti ini sudah benar.

Tapi kenapa? Kenapa rasanya lubang dalam hatinya masih menganga? Apa karena hujan? Kenapa hujan turun snagat deras dan tiba-tiba?

Kenapa? Padahal siang tadi begitu terik!

Hiks hiks

Young Woon membelalak mendengar sesuatu. Suara anak menangis!

Dia bangkit dengan satu gerakan. Menolehkan mata di sekitar. Gelap dan hanya ada suara hujan.

Hiks heks heks

Lagi!

"Siapa?!" Young Woon kembali mengedar pandang ke sekitar. Tidak ada siapapun tapi suara seorang anak menangis justru semakin jelas. Dia bangkit namun terpeleset dan jatuh lagi. Kali ini dia jatuh di atas gundukan makam istrinya. Matanya langsung disambut oleh foto yang menempel di nisan tersebut.

"Youjin-ah."

Tangan Young Woon hampir menyentuh foto tersebut namun terhenti oleh suara kecil di belakangnya.

'Appa!'

Young Woon menoleh ke belakang. Dia mundur terkejut, matanya melebar tidak percaya. Sosok Kyuhyun kecil berseragam dan ransel biru menggembung di belakang tubuhnya. Sosok itu berdiri dengan mata basah dan merah. Tangannya terulur…..

Hiks hiks appa heks!

Young Woon menutup telinga rapat-rapat. Suara tangis disertai seruan 'appa' terus memangil tepat disisi-sisi telinganya. Kyuhyun kecil masih berdiri mengulurkan tangan kepadanya.

"PERGIIII!"

0o0o0o0o0

Changmin tidak bisa menemukan Kyuhyun. Dia seperti orang gila memutari jalan di tengah hujan. Bagaimana Kyuhyun bisa menghilang secepat itu.

"Sial!"

Changmin memukul motornya yang mati. Mengusap wajahnya dari air hujan. Dia bahkan melupakan helmnya yang entah sudah berada dimana.

Dengan gusar dan terburu Changmin merogoh ponselnya. Beruntung ponselnya masih bisa digunakan, segera menghubungi Leeteuk.

"Saem, kumohon tolong aku!" serunya begitu pnggilannya diangkat

'Changmin-ah?'

"Aku kehilangan Kyuhyun! Tolong aku! Aku tidak menemukannya!" suara Changmin tertelan oleh derasnya hujan.

'Aku tidak bisa mendengarmu, Changmin!'

"AKU TIDAK BISA MENEMUKAN KYUHYUN! DIA MENGHILANG!"

Entah karena cemas atau kah kesal dia berteriak. Setelahnya dia menjambak rambutnya sendiri dan menangis dengan kuat. Dia harus menemukan Kyuhyun. Tapi kemana sahabatnya pergi di situasi dan perasaan yang seperti itu.

Changmin takut. Dia takut sekali.

0o0o0o0o0

Kibum memandang hujan diluar. Perasaannya sangat tidak enak. Apalagi hujan yang turun setelah cuaca begitu terik. Membuat perasaan tidak nyaman.

"Kibum, jangan melamun. Kalau kau melakukan kesalahan lagi, Heechul hyung akan mengomel kepadaku." tegur Donghae tidak suka.

"Kau tidak merasakannya, hyung?"

"Apa?" Donghae rasa Kibum sangat aneh.

Kibum menggeleng. "Lupakan."

Donghae berdecak. "Beruntung pelanggan hari ini sedikit."

Kibum berlalu. Donghae mengikuti. Saat Kibum meletakkan nampan di konter dekat kasir, Donghae meletakkan nampannya juga kemudian dengan memaksa dia menarik Kibum ke sudut yang sepi.

"Kibum, kau bertemu Kyuhyun?"

Kibum menatap tidak suka cara Donghae menariknya. "Heum. Aku bertemu di sekolah."

"Apa dia baik-baik saja?"

"Iya." Kibum mengingat kembali bagaimana keadaan Kyuhyun pagi ini. Dia rasa Kyuhyun cukup baik. Meski terlihat lebih kurusan dari awal liburan, Kibum tahu itu karena sakit beberapa waktu lalu. "Dia hanya lebih kurus."

Donghae nampak terlihat lega.

Kibum menatap Donghae sedikit heran. "Kau mengkhawatirkannya juga?"

"Tentu saja!" jawabnya yakin. Donghae menatap jauh. "Kyuhyun anak yang kuat tapi juga lemah. Dia takut gelap, hujan dan petir. Sekarang sedang hujan, apa dia baik-baik saja? Aku harap dia bersama seseorang disaat seperti ini." gumam Donghae di akhir.

Kibum menatap jauh ke luar. Hujan sangat deras, mengaburkan pemandangan di luar.

"Kyuhyun anak pintar. Aku tahu dia menerima beasiswa di sekolah appa. Dia tinggal sendirian dan bekerja mengumpulkan uang."

"Dia masih punya orang tua." sahut Kibum tanpa sadar.

"Benarkah? Aku tidak tahu soal itu." di café tidak ada yang tahu tentang kehidupan pribadi Kyuhyun. Mereka hanya tahu sekilas, bahwa Kyuhyun hidup sendirian di sebuah flat sewa pertahun dan bersekolah di sekolah elit sebagai penerima beasiswa.

"Apa dia dari keluarga kurang mampu? Jadi itu yang membuatnya mendonorkan ginjal padamu? Apa mereka butuh uang saat itu?"

Kibum meremas genggaman tangannya. Dia tidak tahu soal itu. Tapi jika melihat rumahnya mereka cukup mampu menurutnya. Tapi kenapa Kyuhyun hidup di flat murah dengan biaya sendiri? Sehebat apa pertengkarannya dengan ayahnya? Sampai ayahnya tidak memperdulikan putranya lagi?

Donghae melihat Kibum yang nampak melamunkan sesuatu. "Kibum." panggilnya.

Kibum menatap Donghae.

"Apa menurutmu ini cukup untuk membalas budi?"

Kibum mengernyit tidak tahu maksud Donghae.

"Orang di café, bahkan bos Heechul merasa Kyuhyun menyembunyikan sesuatu. Aku rasa dia sedang dalam kesulitan. Jika kau ingin membalas budi kenapa kau tidak mencoba mencari tahu dan membantunya?"

Kibum menelan ludah. "Sebenarnya," berhenti. Masih menimbang apa Donghae perlu tahu perihal penyakit Kyuhyun?

"Dia tidak disini! Tidak disini, Leeteuk!" seruan Heechul menarik perhatian semua orang. Termasuk Donghae dan Kibum. Mereka memperhatikan Heechul yang terlihat gusar menerima telepon.

"Jangan bercanda Leeteuk! Kyuhyun tidak mungkin hilang! Sial! Aku akan bantu cari, beritahu aku dimana dia terkahir kali!" Heechul mematikan ponselnya setelah mendapat jawaban dari Leeteuk. Dia mengambil mantel di gantungan. Berseru pada Sungmin dan Shindong. Menyerahkan café pada mereka.

Sungmin dan Shindong hanya mampu mengangguk melihat kepanikan Heechul. Bos mereka bergerak cepat meninggalkan tempat kasir. Tidak perduli pada para pengunjung juga karyawan lainnya. Namun langkahnya harus berhenti saat di depannya Kibum menghadang.

Pemuda itu bertanya dengan wajah datar namun Heechul bisa melihat kekhawatiran. Tapi Heechul tidak punya waktu untuk memberi penjelasan. Jadi dia hanya bisa mengatakan bahwa Kyuhyun menghilang.

"Apa maksudmu menghilang?! Dia sekolah hari ini!" kata Kibum menyanggah, tidak percaya.

"Mana kutahu Choi Kibum! Sekarang minggir, aku tidak punya waktu lebih untuk menjelaskan padamu!" Heechul mendorong Kibum ke samping dengan mudah karena Kibum terlihat syok.

Heechul berlari keluar, memutar mobilnya dengan cepat kemudian melaju di jalan yang basah, menembus hujan yang masih mengguyur dengan lebat.

"Sebenarnya, ada apa?" tanya Ryewook yang disahut gelengan Eunhyuk.

Kibum melepas celemek dan menyerahkan begitu saja pada Donghae. Donghae menerimanya dengan wajah bengong.

"Kau mau kemana, Kibum?" kejar Donghae begitu sadar. Dia mengikuti langkah Kibum menuju pintu.

"Pertanyaan bodoh, tentu saja aku akan mencarinya!"

"Diluar hujan!"

"Kyuhyun menghilang!" teriak Kibum berbalik menatap Donghae dengan nyalang. "Kau pikir aku akan peduli dengan hujan, mendengar kabar seperti ini?! Jangan membuatku tertawa, kau bilang sendiri Kyuhyun takut hujan gelap dan petir. Diluar sana gelap, hujan dan entah kapan datang petir!"

"Setidaknya kau harus tahu akan mencarinya kemana!" Donghae balas berteriak. Tidak sabar melihat Kibum seperti bukan dirinya yang tenang dan berkepala dingin. Kibum terlihat lepas kontrol dan panik sendiri. "Ada seseorang yang bisa kau hubungi?" tanya Donghae lebih tenang.

Kibum menggeleng. Matanya memerah, berkaca. "Siwon hyung, minta pada Siwon hyung mencarinya." Kibum merogoh sakunya, menarik ponselnya keluar. Dia dengan cepat bisa menemukan nomor hyung tertuanya dan segera menghubunginya. Meminta pertolongan untuk mencari Kyuhyun.

0o0o0o0o0

"Mana Kyuhyun?" Hera bangkit menyambut Young Woon saat lelaki itu pulang dengan tubuh basah kuyub dan kotor oleh tanah. Hera tentu saja langsung panik melihat dia dalam keadaan seperti itu. Dalam hati bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi.

"Mana Kyuhyun, Young Woon?!" tanya Hera sekali lagi karena calon mantan suaminya itu hanya diam tidak menjawab.

Hera semakin cemas, diluar hujan dan Kyuhyun takut hujan. Dia tentu saja tahu tentang satu hal itu. "Young Woon jawab! Apa yang terjadi, kalian pergi kemana?Sekarang dimana Kyuhyun?!"

"Aku tidak tahu." jawab Young Woon pelan.

Hera jadi tidak sabar. Dia meraih bahu Young Woon yang terlihat sedikit linglung. "Apa maksudmu tidak tahu? Kalian keluar bersama. Kau bawa dia kemana? Apa kau sudah mengantarnya pulang? Ceritakan Young Woon, apa yang kau lakukan tadi?"

Young Woon menggeleng seraya memejamkan mata. Suara tangisan dan seruan anak kecil masih terdengar dikepalanya.

Henry memperhatikan keduanya. Tidak sabar juga dengan reaksi Young Woon yang terlihat aneh.

"Henry, coba hubungi Changmin. Tanyakan apa Kyuhyun sudah pulang ke rumahnya." perintah Hera yang langsung diangguki Henry. Henry sudah cerita kalau Kyuhyun tinggal dirumah Changmin. Namun sayang hanya ada nada tut tut tut. Beberapa kali dicoba dan terakhir terdengar suara si operator.

Young Woon menjatuhkan diri, duduk tidak memperdulikan keadaannya yang basah dan kotor oleh lumpur.

"Aku sudah mengatakannya."

Hera dan Henry menoleh pada Young Woon. "Apa yang kau katakan? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Hera.

Young Woon meremas jemarinya yang mulai berkeriput karena dingin. "Aku mengatakan kebenaran. Kebenaran yang akan membuatnya mengerti dan memahami semua sikapku. Kalian juga akan memahami aku sekarang."

Hera tidak mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan Young Woon namun dia tetap mendengarkan.

Young Woon mengangkat wajahnya, menatap lurus kepada Hera. "Aku memendamnya, menjaga rahasia ini untuk menjaga nama baik Youjin. Aku berniat menyimpannya selamanya, tapi semua hal terjadi. Kau juga terus melakukan proesmu bahkan menuntut bercerai,"

Hera menggeleng tidak sabar. "Apa maksudmu?! Aku tidak mengerti Young Woon. Daripada itu kenapa kau tidak jelaskan apa yang kau lakukan tadi dengan Kyuhyun. Dan kemana Kyuhyun sekarang?!"

"Aku sedang menjelaskannya!" seru Young Woon. "Kau menyuruhku untuk memberi ijin operasi itu! Aku sudah melakukannya! Aku mengatakan aku akan menandatangani surat itu! Tapi,"

Hera merasa tidak enak mendengar kata tapi itu. Sedangkan Henry melihat ibu dan ayahnya bergantian dengan raut bingung. Dia tidak paham. Ijin operasi apa yang mereka bicarakan? Siapa yang perlu operasi?

"Katakan sampai selesai, Kim Young Woon! Apa syarat yang kau ajukan pada Kyuhyun!" seru Hera emosi. Hal mengerikan terpikirkan olehnya. Sesuatu yang buruk pasti sedang dilakukan Young Woon. Hera tidak tahan dengan bayangannya sendiri.

"Aku memintanya untuk pergi dan tidak mengganggu keluargaku lagi." jawab Young Woon dengan lancar.

Hera menutup mulut tidak percaya. Henry menatap ayahnya dengan tidak kalah terkejut. "Apa maksud appa? Kau mengusir Kyu hyung dari hidupmu?"

Young Woon beralih menatap Henry. "Benar. Dengan begitu hidup kita akan lebih baik. Asal jangan menyebut Kyuhyun atau mengingatnya. Dia bisa hidup dimana pun, dan kita akan menjalani kehidupan kita sendiri. Kita akan jadi keluarga yang bahagia, Henry-ah."

Henry menggeleng. "Kau sudah gila, appa. Dia anakmu sendiri. kenapa kau melakukan hal itu? Kyu hyung, dia, dia,"

Young Woon menggeleng. "Dia bukan anakku."

Sekali lagi mereka dibuat terkejut. Young Woon kembali menundukkan kepala. Meremas jemarinya. "Sudah kukatakan aku berniat menyembunyikannya seumur hidupku. Tapi keadaan ini sudah tidak bisa membuatku bertahan lagi. Kau yang memaksaku Hera. Inilah kenyataannya. Kyuhyun bukan anakku. Dia bukan darah dagingku."

Henry harus menopang tubuh ibunya agar wanita itu tidak jatuh.

0o0o0o0o0

Changmin berdiri dengan tubuh menggigil. Dia tidak sendirian ada juga Leeteuk, Heechul dan Siwon. Mereka mencari bersama. Sedangkan beberapa orang suruhan Siwon mencari di tempat lain. Setelah lama mencari mereka mulai putus asa. Mungkin Kyuhyun sudah jauh pergi.

"Siwon hyung!" Donghae muncul bersama Kibum, berlari menerobos hujan.

"YA! Kenapa kalian kemari?! Bagaimana café?" seru Heechul marah melihat mereka.

"Tidak ada pelanggan lagi! Tapi yang lain masih berjaga disana!" jawab Donghae.

"Kibum, kenapa kau juga ikut? Kau bisa sakit jika hujan-hujanan seperti ini!" Siwon tentu saja khawatir. Mengingat riwayat kesehatan Kibum, mereka selalu menjaga Kibum agar tidak sakit lagi. Siwon hendak maju namun seseorang lebih cepat melewatinya dan langsung menyerang Kibum.

Semua terkejut saat Kibum terjerembat jatuh setelah dihantam tinju Changmin. Tidak cukup sampai disana, Changmin sudah kembali menindih tubuh Kibum dan memukulinya. "Brengsek! Ini juga karena kau! Kau salah satu penyebab penderitaan Kyuhyun!"

Semua tersadar dari keterkejutan beberapa saat kemudian. Buru-buru mereka melerai. Leeteuk dan Heechul menarik Changmin yang bersikukuh menindih Kibum. Siwon dan Donghae menarik adiknya berdiri begitu Cangmin berhasil diringkus dan dijauhkan.

"Tenanglah Changmin!" Leeteuk berteriak di tengah hujan yang masih mengguyur.

"Apa masalahmu brengsek!" teriak Donghae marah melihat adiknya berdarah-darah di wajahnya. "Kau sudah gila, hah?!"

"Kalian yang keluarga gila! Keluarga penjahat! Pencuri!" teriak Changmin tidak kalah emosi.

"Changmin sudah!" desak Heechul. Dia sendiri tidak paham dengan kemarahan Changmin yang meledak tiba-tiba.

"Tidak! Kalian!" tangan Changmin menunjuk wajah ketiga Choi. "Orang-orang busuk! Kalian semua! Manusia rendahan! Kalian membuat sahabatku menderita! Kalian sudah merusak hidupnya!"

"Tutup mulutmu! Memangnya apa yang kami lakukan!" Donghae hendak maju memberi pelajaran Changmin namun Siwon menahannya.

Changmin tertawa keras tiba-tiba. "Kalian bertanya? Kau yakin masih ingin bertanya? Pura-pura tidak tahu? Hey, Kibum! Pencuri ginjal! Kembalikan ginjal Kyuhyun!"

Ketiga Choi itu membeku di tempat. Leeteuk melepas pegangannya kepada Changmin, matanya dengan cepat beralih menatap ketiga Choi, atau tepatnya menatap Kibum. Heechul sendiri terlihat bingung. Dia mana tahu Kyuhyun pernah mendonorkan ginjalnya?

Dari mana Changmin tahu? Mana bisa dia berdiam diri saat melihat sahabatnya bertindak anarkis pada dirinya sendiri? Meskipun itu untuk pertama kali dia melihatnya sendiri dibandingkan Leeteuk yang sudah sering, tapi dia tidak bisa hanya diam. Saat melihat ponsel Kyuhyun tergeletak dengan layar yang retak, dia mulai merasa aneh. Padahal dia masih melihat ponsel itu baik-baik saja saat siang. Dengan penasaran dia mengecek nya, beruntung masih menyala dan masih menampilkan layar browser yang memuat biografi Choi Jung Woon. Dia langsung menemukan kalimat 'putra bungsu tuan Choi berhasil selamat melalui cangkok ginjal'. Otaknya langsung menarik benang-benang penghubung dari kalimat tersebut dengan keadaan aneh Kyuhyun yang mencakari bekas luka operasinya. Akhirnya dia paham sesuatu. Tuan Choi yang ditakuti Kyuhyun dan menimbulkan trauma adalah ayah dari seorang Choi Kibum.

"Kalian putra si Choi itu! Dan kau Choi Kibum, kau sudah membodohi kami selama ini! Berpura-pura baik mendekati Kyuhyun, apa kau sedang mempermainkannya, hah?! Kau ingin melihat bagaimana keadaan orang yang sudah kau curi ginjalnya! Apa kau sudah puas?! Kau sudah melihatnya, bukan! Apa yang kau lihat?! Bagaimana Kyuhyun menurut matamu!"

Leeteuk menarik lengan Changmin, memaksa pemuda jangkung itu menghadap padanya. "Changmin sudah cukup! Apa gunanya kau mengatakan itu sekarang!"

Changmin menggeleng. Matanya kembali berembun. "Tidak ada! Tapi rasanya memaki mereka saja tidak cukup, saem! Kau sendiri yang bilang, Kyuhyun terganggu dengan sosok tuan Choi! Dia bahkan kehilangan akalnya hanya dengan melihat tuan Choi! Kyuhyun mengatakannya padaku! Dia takut pada lelaki itu! Bagaimana dia akan menjalani hidupnya dengan ketakutan itu?! Katakan padaku, apalagi yang bisa kau lakukan jika suatu saat akal Kyuhyun tenggelam tidak bersisa?!" Changmin menguncang bahu Leeteuk. Meminta jawaban dari orang yang selama ini berusaha mempertahankan kewarasan Kyuhyun. "Katakan padaku, Leeteuk songsaenim! Dia bahkan sudah mendengar hal lebih buruk dari itu. Kim Young Woon, Kim Young Woon mengatakan hal sangat buruk kepadanya." Changmin terisak hebat. Tubuhnya merosot jatuh. Bersimpuh dengan suara tangisnya yang keras.

0o0o0o0o0

Rumh itu terasa beku. Sangat beku. Seperti diguyur hujan salju dengan keminusan parah. Baik Hera, Henry juga Young Woon berdiam dalam posisinya. Hera duduk bersandar terlihat lelah tak berdaya setelah mendengar semua penjelasan Young Woon, Henry berdiri di dekat kursinya. Sedangkan Young Woon masih di tempatnya, meremas kedua tangan dan menunduk dalam.

Hera bergerak, menarik tubuhnya yang terasa lemas. Dia mencari pegangan pada Henry, anak itu langsung meraih tangan sang ibu. Membantunya berdiri.

"Ayo pulang." ajak Hera meminta Henry menuntunnya.

Young Woon langsung bereaksi melihat mereka akan melangkah pergi. "Kalian tidak boleh pergi! Aku sudah melakukan apa yang kau inginkan Hera. Tepati janjimu!"

Hera menatap sengit Young Woon. Tidak percaya lelaki itu masih menuntut janji setelah apa yang dia lakukan? Apa dia merasa masih memiliki hak atas janji yang Hera katakan? "Sekarang aku mengerti, Kim Youg Woon bagaimana hatimu sesungguhnya. Kau sangat kejam!" air mata Hera jatuh. Dadanya terasa sesak oleh sembilu dan kepedihan. "Aku tidak bisa menggantungkan hidupku dan putraku pada lelaki dengan hati seperti itu. Menyingkirlah, kami akan baik-baik saja. Aku dan Henry akan jauh lebih bahagia tanpamu."

Young Woon masih menahan mereka. Dia terlihat ketakutan saat mereka melangkah untuk mencapai pintu. "Henry-ah, kumohon pulanglah, nak. Appa sangat menyayangimu. Ajak ibumu pulang." mohonnya.

Henry menatap Young Woon. Masih banyak kebingungan yang dia rasakan. Tapi satu yang pasti dan harus dia katakan. "Kau bukan appaku. Mianhe." jawab Henry menghancurkan harapan Young Woon.

Dirinya hanya menatap nanar kedua orang yang dia harapkan untuk tinggal telah mencapai pintu.

"Mungkin Tuhan tahu, kau tidak akan pernah pantas menjadi seorang ayah, Young Woon. Youjin pun pasti menagis disana." kata Hera untuk sejenak berhenti di muka pintu. Menatap Young Woon untuk terakhir kali. Ya, dia harap ini untuk terakhir kali dia melihat lelaki itu.

0o0o0o0o0

Heechul keluar kamar mandi dengan mengenakan pakaian kering. Dia segera bergabung dengan Leeteuk di ruang tengah rumah Changmin. Leeteuk yang sudah lebih dulu membersihkan diri dan sekarang sedang duduk termenung seorang diri, sedangkan di meja sudah tersaji dua cangkir teh ginseng.

Heechul duduk, menepuk kaki Leeteuk. "Aku rasa kau perlu menjelaskan banyak hal, Leeteuk."

Ponsel ditangan Leeteuk di taruhnya di meja. Melihat Heechul sekilas. Kemudian menghela nafas. "Akan panjang."

"Akan ada waktu semalaman."

Leeteuk diam. Menoleh ke arah tangga dimana Changmn tadi menghilang kesana. Dia bisa melihat kemarahan dan rasa frustasi Changmin hingga tidak memperdulikan mereka yang ikut pulang bersamanya. Beruntung seorang ahjuma kemudian datang dan memberi tahu Leeteuk dan Heechul dimana mereka bisa membersihkan diri. Ahjuma itu juga menyiapkan pakaian kering untuk mereka berdua.

"Daripada melamun lebih baik kau mulai penjelasanmu." kata Heechul tidak sabar. Dia sudah bersedekap dada menantang Leeteuk dengan sebuah tuntutan.

Leeteuk memulai ceritanya dengan mengambil nafas panjang.

Sedangkan Changmin sedang menangis di tepian ranjangnya. Dalam satu hari dia sudah memukul dua orang yang menurutnya paling pantas di pukul. Dia tidak menyesal. Sedikitpun tidak. Tapi rasa sedih dalam hatinya sangat terasa. Dia masih cemas atas Kyuhyun, meskipun di luar sana ada orang-orang Siwon yang akan masih terus mencari tetap saja dia tidak bisa tenang sampai Kyuhyun ditemukan .

"Kenapa harus Kyuhyun?"

Dia masih ingat ucapan seorang Kim Young Woon. Bahwa Kyuhyun bukan putra seorang Kim. Kyuhyun adalah anak orang lain yang tidak jelas siapa. Bahkan Young Woon pun tidak tahu siapa lelaki yang telah merenggut kehormatan istrinya. Rasanya Changmin sulit mempercayai semua perkataan Young Woon tapi lelaki itu pun begitu yakin saat mengatakan semuanya.

"Kenapa, padahal Kyuhyun sangat menyayanginya. Kyuhyun sangat menghormatinya. Dia tetap memangilnya ayah meski banyak hal buruk sudah dia lakukan. Kenapa? Kenapa memang jika bukan anaknya? Kyuhyun tetap anak istrinya. Kyuhyun anak dari wanita yang dia cintai. Apa hubungan keluarga hanya sebatas hubungan darah?"

Changmin tidak paham. Sungguh dia tidak mengerti kehidupna orang dewasa yang tenggelam oleh cinta dan hubungan semacam itu. Tapi haruskah Kyuhyun menderita oleh perbuatan orang lain? Dia sudah banyak menderita. Sahabatnya yang malang, masih haruskah mendapati kenyataan yang begitu menyedihkan?

0o0o0o0o0

"Ada apa dengan kalian?" Jung Woon mendapati ketiga putranya dalam keadaan tidak baik. Pulang dengan tubuh basah dan wajah yang muram. Terlebih keadaan Kibum yang terlihat sangat tidak baik. Wajah putra bungsunya babak belur.

"Jangan menyentuhku!" Kibum mundur dari sentuhan sang ayah.

Jung Woon terkejut. "Ada apa Kibum?"

Tidak mendapat jawaban dari Kibum dia beralih pada dua anaknya yang lain. Siwon menunduk. Donghae sebaliknya menatap tajam sang ayah. Jung Woon semakin tidak mengerti. "Ada apa dengan kalian?"

"Ini semua tidak akan terjadi jika appa tidak menyembunyikannya." kata Kibum. Kibum menatap ayahnya. "Jika appa tidak harus menyembunyikan semuanya, aku dan Kyuhyun akan saling mengenal lebih awal tanpa harus ada hal semacam ini!"

"Apa maksudmu Kibum?"

"Kami sudah tahu pendonor Kibum." jawab Donghae. "Yang tidak disangka kau dan Siwon hyung bersekongkol menyembunyikan hal tersebut!"

"Donghae sudah kujelaskan semua itu! Jangan menyalahkan appa!" Siwon kembali mengatakan hal sama dengan di mobil.

"Kalian hanya mencari aman! Benar kata changmin, kita keluarga brengsek! Keluarga pencuri!"

"Jaga bicaramu, Choi Donghae!" seru Siwon.

"Jangan panggil aku Choi, sialan!" balas Donghae naik pitam. Keduanya hampir adu pukul jika tuan Choi tidak melerai. Dia sedikit paham masalahnya tapi kenapa wajah Kibum babak belur dan mereka basah?

"Kyuhyun sudah tahu semuanya!" kata Donghae tidak beniat melunakkan nadanya. "Sial! Jadi karena itu kalian berbuat baik kepada Kyuhyun?! Ah, aku muak dengan keluarga ini!" Donghae berlalu. Menaiki tangga dengan cepat, bahkan membanting pintu hingga terdengar suaranya di telinga mereka.

Choi Jung Woon menatap Kibum sedih dan menyesal. Dia mendekat. Meraih kedua bahu putranya. "Maafkan appa, Kibum. Appa melakukannya bukan dengan maksud buruk. Appa menyesal kau harus hidup dengan beban hutang budi seperti ini. Tapi itu kesepakatan kami. Aku dan tuan Kim sepakat untuk tidak berhubungan lagi. Apalagi membicarakan masalah ginjal itu."

"Aku tahu, appa! Aku tahu! Tapi kau, bahkan hari itu! Kyuhyun melihatmu, kan? Dia sakit karena hal itu! Dan siwon hyung, dia juga menyembunyikan penyakit Kyuhyun dariku! Kalian melakukan semua kebaikan itu karena aku! Kalian mencoba membalas budi dengan cara kalian mewakiliku! Hingga, hingga aku sendiri menjadi pengecut dan bersembunyi dibalik pertemanan. Aku tidak ingin hubunganku dengan Kyuhyun hancur karena hal itu. Karena sungguh, aku menyayangi anak itu, appa. Tapi sekarang, dia pasti tidak ingin melihatku lagi. Dia menghilang. Dia pergi entah kemana!" Kibum terisak. Air matanya turun tidak berhenti.

Jung Woon merasa iba, bersalah dan sangat bersalah. Dia menarik Kibum dalam pelukan. Kibum langsung mengeratkan diri. Menangis lebih keras. "Bagaimana sekarang? Kyuhyun menghilang! Bagaimana aku harus menebus semuanya. Tolong temukan dia. Temukan Kyuhyun, appa. Kumohon!" mintanya dengan sesenggukan.

Choi Jung Woon hanya mampu mengangguk mengatupkan mulut rapat-rapat.

Kyuhyun hilang? Itu kabar buruk untuknya. Jung Woon menatap Siwon, dia butuh banyak penjelasan mengenai hal ini.

0o0o0o0o0

Seperti si bodoh yang ditendang di tengah jalan. Itulah perasaan Heechul setelah menerima semua penjelasan Leeteuk. Dia tidak bisa mengatakan apapun tapi ingin sekali banyak memaki. Itu sudah diujung lidahnya, namun hanya desisan penuh geram yang akhirnya keluar.

Leeteuk melihat Heechul yang seperti kesulitan mengungkap perasaannya. Dia hanya mengulurkan tangan menepuk-nepuk ringan bahu lelaki di sebelahnya tersebut. "Percayalah, responmu lebih tidak terduga."

"Apa maksudmu? Semua itu rumit, Leeteuk! Aku selalu merasa aneh dan cemas tanpa alasan setiap melihat anak itu! Dan lihat, anak itu lebih berantakan dari apa yang aku duga! Dibenci ayahnya? Diusir dari rumahnya? Dijual ginjalnya? Coba dibunuh ibunya? Sampai mencoba bunuh diri?! Astaga!"

Heechul bangkit, meletakkan satu tangan di pinggang dan tangan lain memijit pelipis. "Dan bagaimana dia bisa tetap hidup?!"

Leeteuk membulatkan mata mendengar kalimat Heechul.

"Maksudku," buru-buru Heechul mejabarkan maksudnya, "Kyuhyun masih bisa tersenyum, berbuat jahil, bahkan bersekolah dan bekerja!"

"Dia rusak Heechul." tambah Leeteuk menghela nafas berat. Bersandar lelah. "Aku sangat cemas sekarang. Kemana dia pergi dan," Leeteuk mengerjapkan mata mengusir pikiran buruk yang mungkin saja dilakukan Kyuhyun. Setelah apa yang dijelaskan Changmin pada mereka perihal pengakuan tuan Kim, Leeteuk tidak bisa erasa tenang. "Semoga orang-orang Siwon bisa menemukannya. Mereka harus menemukannya."

Heechul menatap Leeteuk tidak percaya. Leeteuk masih berharap orang Choi itu menemukan Kyuhyun? Kenapa harus bergantung kepada keluarga yang disebut terhormat namun bisa melakukan hal buruk seperti mengambil ginjal anak kecil, untuk menemukan Kyuhyun?! Dia kurang suka, tapi siapa lagi yang bisa dimintai tolong. Mereka memiliki kekuasaan dan banyak uang untuk mengerahkan orang sebanyak mungkin untuk pencarian.

0o0o0o0o0

Apa yang perlu dia jelaskan kepada ayahnya? Siwon hanya tahu Kibum menghubunginya dan memberitahu jika Kyuhyun menghilang. Selebihnya dia benar-benar tidak tahu ada masalah apa sampai Kyuhyun menghilang.

"Tapi Changmin mengatakan sesuatu. Tuan Kim bersama dengan Kyuhyun sebelum dia menghilang. Changmin bilang sesuatu yang buruk dikatakan tuan Kim kepada Kyuhyun." Siwon menggeleng. "Aku tidak tahu apapun tentang itu appa."

Tuan Choi diam tidak berkomentar namun kepalanya tidak bisa berhenti bertanya-tanya dan memikirkan segala kemungkinan mendengar bahwa tuan Kim bersama dengan Kyuhyun sebelum Kyuhyun menghilang. Pasti ada sesuatu!

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, appa?" tanya Siwon melihat Jung Woon hanya diam.

Jung Woon menghela nafas panjang. "Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan ijin operasi? Kau bilang perijinan akan diurus Leeteuk, bukan?"

Siwon mengangguk. "Aku akan bicara dengan Leeteuk-ssi dan mencari tahu apa yang terjadi."

"Tidak perlu. Biar aku yang bicara. Aku yang melakukan hal kotor itu. Jadi biarkan serahkan ini padaku."

Siwon merasa ragu, namun akhirnya mengangguk setuju. "Appa, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Siwon begitu melihat sang ayah nampak memikirkan sesuatu dengan wajah cemas. Namun Jung Woon hanya menggeleng dan mencoba tetap tersenyum.

Dia tidak bisa berpura-pura dengan menyembunyikan kekhawatirannya. Kyuhyun hilang. Anak Youjin, anaknya. Anaknya sendiri yang menghilang. Dengan segala rasa bersalah yang berkecamuk bagaimana dia bisa tetap tenang? Kyuhyun menghilang setelah berbicara dengan tuan Kim, apa itu artinya Kim Young Woon tahu Kyuhyun bukan anaknya dan mengatakan hal itu pada Kyuhyun?

Bagaimana jika benar itu yang terjadi? Lalu apa yang harus dia lakukan? Bagaimana dengan operasi Kyuhyun? Bagaimana dengan dirinya yang harus bertanggung jawab? Bagaimana dia akan menebus segala perbuatan buruknya? Bagaimana dia akan menghadapi mantan istrinya dan juga Youjin? Bagaimana dia akan tetap mengangkat wajahnya di hadapan dunia dengan perbuatan yang begitu buruk?

Choi Jung Woon menangis sorang diri. Merasa begitu buruk. Dia tidak tahu apakah masih bisa menghadapi putra-putranya dengan wajah yang biasa. Hidupnya sudah tidak lagi baik. Sangat buruk dan sayangnya dia masih harus menyelesaikan banyak hal.

TBC

Thursday, November 3, 2016

6:29 AM

Monday, November 7, 2016

6:03 AM

Selamat pagi dan saya masih mengantuk. Hahaha

Iya kemarin salah harusnya tanggal 5 November, terima kasih yang sudah mengingatkan.

Trus ada yang tanya kapan Young Woon tahu Kyuhyun bukan anaknya? Udah lama, tepatnya sehari setelah peristiwa tragis Youjin bunuh diri. Dia ambil tes DNA dan tahu Kyuhyun bukan anak kandungnya. Belum aku ceritain ya? Tapi clue nya banyak kok.

Chukkae SUJU! Happy anniversary! Selalu jaya, semangat, dan semakin dikenal dunia. Dan semoga kita masih bisa melihat mereka 11 tahun kedepan, 11 tahun lagi dan 11 tahun lagi! *Apaan coba! Wkwkwkwk. Intinya deh, SUJU tetap SUPER JUNIOR!

Saya gak ngeh lho kalo kemarin anniversarynya Suju. Untungnya kalian ingatkan dan terima kasih yang nagih ff ini. Tadinya mau posting tengah malem, eh ternyata saat pegang hp malah ketiduran. Ya udah pagi ini jadinya. Terlambat ya? Mianhe.

Sampai di chapter ini saya jadi keinget ff salah seorang author berjudul ME. Saya ngerasa kenapa ini ff alurnya jadi kayak ff itu? Dn terus terang saja, ini berbeda dari draf yang sudah saya susun. Karena rasanya yang sudah saya susun gak nyambung meski sayang jga jika tidak dimasukkan. Apa boleh buat itu tetap tidak bisa dimasukkan ke sini.

Berterima kasih sekali kepada semua readers, yang fav n follow. Terima kasih sudah bersama ff ini sampai di Chapter 17 + 4 bonusnya.

Untuk SUPER JUNIOR, semua hal baik menjadi do'a untuk kalian. Semoga tetap mejadi Super Junior sekalipun melakukan kegiatan solo. Kyuhyun, akan pergi wamil? Aku akan merindukanmu~

Hey, ada yang minta ff EXO, maaf mungkin lain kali? Saya kurang tahu member EXO dan nama-namanya. Butuh waktu untuk mengenal mereka.

Yeah kenyakan cuap-cuap. Saya tutup disini saja. Selamat membaca dan maaf untuk segala typo dan lain sebagainya.

Sima Yu'I

(SY'I)


	22. Chapter 18

Leeteuk turun dari mobil. Memasuki restauran yang langsung di sambut oleh seorang pelayan wanita yang memang sudah menunggunya. Dia diantar ke lantai dua. Meja reservasi dalam ruang tertutup. Pelayan itu pergi setelah menunjukkan pintu ruangan tuan Choi berada.

Menghela nafas, Leetuk membuka pintu. Tuan Choi sudah duduk menunggu. Tersenyum kecil menyambut Leeteuk dan mempersilahkannya duduk.

Leeteuk memandang ruangan tersebut. Satu sisi adalah dinding kaca yang langsung tembus ke pemandangan di luar. Restauran mahal, decak Leeteuk dalam hati.

Dua orang pelayan masuk, menyajikan wine untuk Leeteuk dan tuan Choi. Namun Leetuk tidak berniat menyentuhnya selepas pelayan-pelayan itu pergi. Dia hanya menatap lurus tuan Choi yang tiba-tiba menghubunginya untuk bertemu. Ada sesuatu yang ingin dibicarakan oleh pebisnis dan pemilik yayasan ini.

"Tuan Choi, saya tidak punya banyak waktu, bisa kita segera mulai saja?" kata Leeteuk melihat tuan Choi tidak menyentuh minumannya juga.

Lelaki baya itu mengangguk. Leeteuk bisa melihat bahwa lelaki itu terlihat tidak baik.

"Ini tentang Kyuhyun. Kudengar kau menanganinya selama ini. Bisakah kau menceritakan semuanya?"

Leeteuk berkernyit. "Dan apa pentingnya itu untuk anda?" Leeteuk tidak lupa bahwa lelaki inilah salah satu sumber penderitaan Kyuhyun. Anak 8 tahun yang harus menjadi donor. Itu illegal. Leeteuk yakin jika tuan Choi bisa melakukan apa saja dengan uangnya. Tapi mengambil ginjal dari seorang anak?

"Ketiga putraku pulang dengan keadaan tidak baik semalam. Mereka menyebut tentang Kyuhyun yang hilang dan Kibum dipukuli oleh seorang teman Kyuhyun. Aku harus mendengar apa masalahnya dan bisa memutuskan dengan baik perkara ini."

Leeteuk mengangkat alis. Tidak sangka lelaki baya ini masih bisa berkata seperti itu. Apa dia sedang berpura-pura tidak tahu dan menunjukkan arogansinya seperti kebanyakan orang kaya lain?. Sungguh, Leeteuk jadi muak dengan pertemuan ini. "Tuan Choi, jangan bilang anda masih tidak paham. Katakan saja apa yang ingin dikatakan. Aku tidak berhak ikut campur, tapi Kyuhyun seorang diri menghadapi masalahnya. Tidak ada satu orang pun dari keluarga yang bisa mendukung atau membelanya. Kenyataannya adalah ayahnya sendiri menjual ginjalnya kepada anda."

Tuan Choi menunduk. Meremas tangan dibawah meja. Merasa terukul telak.

"Apa yang bisa kulakukan tuan Choi? Saya hanya orang luar yang melihat dan mendengar. Saya berada disana untuk memperbaiki mental Kyuhyun bukan masuk lebih dalam kehidupan pribadinya. Tapi tanpa melakukan hal itu saya tidak tahu apa yang bisa saya lakukan untuknya." Leeteuk menggeser gelas wine didepannya sedikit menjauh dan meletakkan tangannya disana, mencondongkan diri ke sisi meja. Menatap tuan Choi dalam-dalam. "Maukah anda menebus kesalahan anda?"

Tuan Choi mengangkat kepala menatap Leeteuk.

"Tidak mudah menjadi Kyuhyun. Dia rusak saat aku menemukannya. Dia berusaha keras mempertahankan kewarasannya untuk melanjutkan hidup. Entah apa harapannya sampai dia berusaha sekeras itu. Saya harus bisa sedikit demi sedikit membantunya menyelesaikan masalah. Bisakah saya mengawalinya dari anda? Tebus dosa anda."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Serahkan dirimu ke polisi."

Tuan Choi terkejut oleh tuntutan Leeteuk. Matanya menatap Leeteuk dengan lebar. Sejenak Leeteuk menikmati ekspresi itu, meski diam-diam dia meremas jemarinya sendiri. Kemudian dia terkekeh kecil, memundurkan diri kembali. "Tentu saja tidak, tuan Choi. Jika anda masuk penjara, maka tuan Kim juga akan masuk ke tempat yang sama. Kyuhyun tidak akan suka dengan itu." Leeteuk menggeleng. Menoleh ke dinding kaca sekaligus jendela dan pintu menuju balkon. Dia menatap jauh. "Aku hanya ingin segera menemukannya dan melindunginya."

Tuan Choi merasa kedua telapak tangannya basah. Membuka topeng arogan yang untuk sebentar dia kenakan. Kini lelaki itu haya terlihat sebagai ellaki tua yang merasa penuh dosa dan menyesal. "Orang-orangku masih mencarinya. Aku akan berusaha menebus segalanya. Sekarang penyesalan saja tidak ada gunanya. Andai aku lebih berani mengambil keputusan, semua tidak akan berakhir seperti ini. Setidaknya tidak akan seburuk ini."

"Tidak. Masalah Kyuhyun bukan hanya tentang anda tuan Choi. Semua sudah terjadi. Sekarang yang terpenting adalah menemukan Kyuhyun dan memastikan dia baik-baik saja."

"Bisakah kau mengatakan apa yang terjadi sampai dia memiliki alasan untuk pergi?"

Leeteuk menoleh pada tuan Choi. Dalam hati bertanya kenapa tuan Choi sangat penasaran dengan kejadian semalam.

0o0o0o0

Dan disinilah sekarang lelaki masyhur oleh kekayaan dan attitude sebagai orang terpandang nan baik hati. Choi Jung Woon merasa gemetar bahkan sebelum turun dari mobilnya. Menatap tidak berkedip pada pintu rumah keluarga Kim. Tidak ada pertanyaan lagi dalam hatinya. Dia ingin menebus dosanya.

Memejamkan mata dan menghela nafas. Menyingkirkan segala keraguan yang mencoba mengusik keyakinannya lagi. Ini sudah sangat terlambat namun dia tidak akan mundur kali ini. Maka dengan gerakan yang berat dia membka pintu mobil dan mulai turun dari sana.

Choi Jung Woon menekan bel pintu kemudian menunggu. Untuk beberapa waktu tidak ada yang keluar. Dia menekan sekali lagi dan menunggu kembali. Hingga percobaan ketiga terdengar suara grasak grusuk dari dalam lalu suara gagang pintu yang diputar.

Kim Young Woon muncul dengan wajah tidak biasa. Wajah kucel dan sangat berantakan. Aroma alkohol pun tercium dengan kuat.

"Kim-ssi?" panggil Jung Woon menatap lelaki di depannya cemas.

Young Woon menyandarkan diri di sisi pintu, menatap lelah Jung Woon. "Ada apa?" tanyanya dengan logat orang mabuk, namun masih cukup fokus.

Tuan Choi ingin membuka mulutnya saat tuan Kim justru bergerak dengan cepat. Berlari ke dalam dan menghilang di suatu ruangan. Kemudian terdengar suara orang muntah.

Tuan Choi memutuskan masuk ke dalam dan menutup pintu, dia berdiri di dalam rumah memperhatikan sekitar. Beberapa botol minuman berserakan di lantai, selebihnya masih cukup rapi untuk semua isi rumah.

'Changmin, sahabat Kyuhyun menjadi saksi, tuan Kim mengatakan kebenaran tentang Kyuhyun bukan anak kandungnya dan meminta Kyuhyun untuk pergi.'

Tuan Choi memejamkan mata mengingat kembali penjelasan Leeteuk, meremas tangan disisi tubuhnya. Dia membuka mata saat tuan Kim kembali dan langsung menjatuhkan diri di sofa, memijat keningnya.

"Duduklah." dan masih sempat mempersilahkan tuan Choi untuk duduk.

Namun tuan Choi bukan nya duduk justru bersimpuh di lantai dengan kedua lututnya. Kepalanya menunduk dalam. Tuan Kim melihatnya heran. "Ada apa denganmu Choi-ssi? Untuk apa kau bersujud? Aku menyuruhmu duduk."

Tuan Choi menelan ludahnya gugup. "A-aku ingin mengaku dosaku."

Tuan Kim semakin mengerutkan keningnya tidak mengerti. "Dosa apa yang kau bicarakan? Aku sudah banyak masalah jadi tolong jangan berteka-teki denganku. Bangunlah dan bicara dengan baik jika memang itu penting." Kim Young Woon rupanya tidak cukup mabuk hingga bisa berbicara sepanjang itu.

Tuan Choi meremas kain celananya. Mempertahankan posisinya, dia mulai berbicara. "Aku menyesal Kyuhyun menghilang seperti ini."

Menggeram keras, itu yang dilakukan tuan Kim. Lelaki itu bangkit dari duduknya dan berkacak pinggang. "Aku ingin melupakannya dan kau malah menyebut namanya!" sungguh Young Woon bahkan tidak bisa menyingkirkan wajah dan suara Kyuhyun dai kepalanya, sekarang ditambah dengan seorang Choi Jung Woon datang yang tanpa ada hubungan apapun justru membicarakan hal ini. Adakah satu orang saja yang membiarkannya tenang? Dia butuh ketenangan.

"Maafkan aku." tuan Choi mengangkat wajah memandang dalam kedua mata tuan Kim. "Aku menyesal atas segalanya. Maafkan aku. Jangan membenci Kyuhyun seperti itu. Akulah yang berhak mendapatkan semua kebencian itu."

Tuan Kim merasa aneh dengan permintaan itu. Tangannya turun menatap tuan Choi penuh ingin tahu. "Kenapa kau harus menyesal? Choi-ssi, kau….?" ingatan Young Woon langsung terhubung oleh pengakuan tuan Choi yang pernah datang ke rumahnya, mengaku sebagai atasan dan teman baik Youjin.

"Aku minta maaf, Kim-ssi. Aku, aku mengakui dosaku. Sungguh maafkan aku!" tuan Choi menunduk dalam memohon maaf.

Tuan Kim jatuh di sofanya kembali. Wajahnya menyiratkan ketidak percayaan. Kepalanya menggeleng. "Tidak. Kau, tidak mungkin. Youjin. Kalian?"

Tuan Choi menggeleng. "Bukan, bukan salah Youjin! Dia hanya mencintaimu. Aku, ini semua salahku. Aku kehilangan kewarasanku dan menodainya. Itu, diluar keinginanku. Aku mabuk dan Youjin ada disana mencoba membawaku pulang, tapi,"

Greph!

Tuan Kim langsung menarik kerah baju mahal tuan Choi, menariknya begitu kuat hingga sanggup memberdirikan tubuh lelaki itu. "Kau! Brengsek!"

Satu pukulan dan tuan Kim masih menahan tubuh Choi dengan satu tangannya. Lagi, tuan Kim memukul wajah lelaki itu dengan kuat. "Bajingan! Kau memperkosa istriku, begitu?! Busuk!" tuan Kim menghempas tuan Choi ke lantai dan menindihnya. Memukuli dan memakinya sepuasnya tanpa perlawanan sedikitpun.

"Kubunuh kau, sialan!"

Tuan choi pasrah oleh amukan yang memang sudah sepantasnya. Harusnya, harusnya inilah yang dia terima sejak dulu. Inilah yang pantas dia dapatkan, bahkan harus lebih dari ini. Mengingat bagaimana hancurnya jiwa Youjin dan penderitaan Kyuhyun.

"Apa salahku, sampai kau setega itu kepada keluargaku, bajingan!" tuan Kim masih memukuli tuan Choi. Namun tenaganya semakin lama semakin lemah dan akhirnya berhenti. Dia menunduk diatas tubuh tuan Choi. Sesuatu jutuh dari wajahnya diikuti isakan. "Kenapa? Kenapa kau lakukan itu? Istriku, juga kebahagiaan semu yang kau ciptakan. Kenapa? Kau sudah menghancurkan hidupku. Aku kehilangan semuanya! Istriku. Anakku. Hidup keduaku." tuan Kim menangis terguguk. Tangannya meninju pelan dada tuan Choi. "Dan kau begitu pengecut. Hingga detik ini, selama ini kau baru membuka dirimu sebenarnya? Kau orang besar, bukan? Kau memiliki segalanya! Tapi kenapa bahkan dengan segala kesempurnaanmu kau menghancurkan hidup orang sepertiku?! Bagaimana bisa kau melakukan itu!"

Tuan Kim meraung. Dia bangkit dan menjambaki rambutnya. Hatinya sakit. "Jadi Kyuhyun putramu? Dia darah dagingmu?"

Tuan Choi memejamkan mata. Tidak menjawab. Namun membenarkan dalam hati dan dia tahu tuan Kim berfikir hal sama.

"Lucu sekali." tuan Kim menghapus wajahnya yang basah air mata. "Jadi aku menjual ginjalnya kepada ayah kandungnya sendiri?"

Tuan Choi menutup mata dengan lengannya. Air mata keluar dari sudut-sudut matanya. "Maafkan aku."

Tuan Kim jatuh bersimpuh. "Kau membuatku begitu buruk, Choi-ssi. Kau membuatku seperti iblis yang hidup sebagai manusia. Kau menghancurkan segalanya. Bagaimana aku akan hidup setelah semua ini? Bagaimana aku bisa bernafas setelah semua hal buruk ini?" ratap tuan Kim kembali menangis. Begitu banyak air mata.

Tuan Choi tidak kalah meratapi diri dalam hatinya. Air matanya tidak berhenti mengalir. Menyesal. Menyesal dan menyesal. Hanya itu yang tersisa dari keduanya.

Semua kesalahan, kesialan dan nasib buruk datang karena dirinya. Keluarga yang seharusnya bahagia, bahkan jikapun tidak memiliki seorang anak, telah hancur dan sangat hancur. Lelaki yang dulu begitu penuh cinta dan sayang kepada keluarganya menjadi lelaki kejam karena satu dosa. Dan dirinya lelaki hebat dan baik menjadi lelaki busuk yang bahkan menyembunyikan segala keburukannya.

Di ruangan itu, di tempat yang sama hanya ada tangis dua orang lelaki dengan segala penyesalan dan keburukan dalam hati. Kegelapan oleh kesedihan. Entah bagaimana mereka akan bangkit dan saling memaafkan. Atau tidak akan sama sekali. Karena satu yang mereka tahu, korban bukanlah mereka, tapi seseorang yang saat ini tidak diketahui keberadaannya. Anak tidak berdosa yang harus jatuh berkali-kali karena keegoisan, sikap pengecut dan cinta yang buta.

0o0o0o0o0

Ahjuma mengetuk pintu kamar Changmin. Ditangannya ada makanan yang sengaja dia bawa. Dia khawatir dengan keadaan tuan mudanya yang sejak pulang semalam hanya mengurung diri di dalam kamar. Tidak keluar sekalipun dua tamu yang semalam menginap telah pergi pagi tadi.

"Tuan muda, makanlah."

Tidak ada jawaban. Ahjuma itu menghela nafasnya dalam. Pintu kamar dikunci karena itu dia tidak bisa masuk. Dengan hati sedih ahjuma itu pergi membawa kembali makanan yang sudah dia siapkan.

Changmin tidak bosan memandangi dompet dan ponsel Kyuhyun yang tidak terbawa pergi oleh sahabatnya. Ponselnya dia pungut di makam sedangkan dompetnya memang tidak dibawa saat itu.

Changmin merunduk, "kau bahkan tidak membawa apapun. Kemana kau pergi, Kyunie."

Ahjuma terkejut melihat seorang tamu perempuan. Dia tersenyum mengenali perempuan itu sebagai ibu dari Kyuhyun, sahabat tuan mudanya.

"Changmin-ah ada bibi?"

Ahjuma mengangguk dan mempersilahkan masuk Hera.

"E, Hera-ssi ada perlu apa?"

Hera tersenyum canggung. "Aku hanya ingin tahu keadaan Kyuhyun. Henry bilang Kyuhyun-ah menginap disini, jadi aku datang untuk melihatnya." Hera sangat cemas setelah diberitahu Young Woon perihal pengungkapan kebenaran identitas Kyuhyun. Namun baru siang ini dia bisa datang. Dia ingin tahu langsung keadaan Kyuhyun. Apalagi Henry menghubunginya jika Kyuhyun dan Changmin tidak terlihat di sekolah.

Ahjuma itu terlihat gelisah. Matanya melihat ke atas, ke kamar tuan mudanya. "Hera-ssi, sebenarnya tuan muda Changmin bersikap sangat aneh. Dia mengurung diri di dalam kamarnya sejak semalam. Bisakah Hera-ssi langsung saja keatas? Mungkin jika dengan anda, tuan muda mau membuka pintunya."

Hera tidak menunggu dua kali untuk diminta. Diantar oleh ahjuma itu dia naik ke lantai atas. Tepat di depan kamar Changmin. Hera mengetuk pintunya. "Changmin-ah! Kau didalam? Ini Hera ahjuma, bisa kau keluar? Ahjuma ingin tahu keadaan Kyuhyun, Changmin-ah."

Tidak berapa lama pintu kamar Changmin terbuka. Ahjuma terlihat lega tapi kemudian cemas melihat wajah Changmin yang sembab dan mata bengkak.

"Changmin? Wae? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Changmin menunduk dalam. "Mianhe ahjuma. Jeongmal mianhe. Aku tidak bisa menjaga Kyuhyun. Aku tidak bisa melindunginya."

"A-apa maksudmu?" firasat Hera jadi buruk. Dia melongok ke dalam dan tidak melihat Kyuhyun. "Kyuhyun, dimana?"

Changmin malah menangis. Hera jadi semakin khawatir dan tidak sabar. Hingga Changmin mengatakan jika Kyuhyun menghilang, Hera hampir jatuh jika tidak dipegangi Ahjuma. Changmin segera ikut menopang Hera. "Maafkan aku, ahjuma. Maaf."

Hera meremas dadanya. Mulutnya terbuka dan air matanya mengalir. "Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun-ah!"

0o0o0o0o0

Henry berlari pulang saat mendengar kabar ibunya masuk rumah sakit. Changmin sudah menunggunya di depan kamar Hera.

"Changmin hyung, apa yang terjadi? Eomma?"

Changmin menenangkan Henry sebelum menjelaskan sesuatu. Dia menyuruh Henry masuk lebih dulu melihat sang ibu. Henry masuk dan melihat ibunya sedang tertidur oleh obat bius. Changmin sudah menjelaskan jika ibunya hanya syok, kelelahan dan kekurangan cairan. Hanya perlu satu hingga dua hari menginap setelah itu bisa dibawa pulang. Henry hanya duduk sebentar dan mencium tangan ibunya sebelum keluar lagi. Dia ingin tahu bagaimana ibunya bisa dibawa ke rumah sakit oleh Changmin.

Kedunya duduk bersebelahan. Changmin membuka mulut untuk menjelaskan segalanya, juga perihal hilangnya Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun hyung hilang?!" Henry membulatkan mata tidak percaya. Pantas saja ibunya sampai jatuh pingsan dan harus dirawat di rumah sakit. "Appa memang keterlaluan. Anni, dia bukan appaku. Dia bukan siapa-siapa."

Changmin menatap Henry. "Kau sudah tahu bahwa Kyuhyun bukan,"

Henry mengangguk bahkan sebelum Changmin menyelesaikan kalimatnya. "Kami ada di rumah tuan Kim untuk menunggu mereka. Tapi tuan Kim kembali sendirian dan eomma mendesaknya untuk menjelaskan apa yang dia lakukan kepada Kyuhyun hyung."

Changmin mengangguk paham.

"Ini berat untuk eomma. Dia sangat menyayangi Kyuhyun hyung. Eomma adalah orang yang menyaksikan segala penderitaan Kyuhyun hyung." Henry mengerjap dan menarik nafas agar lebih tenang. Kemudian dia ingat sesuatu. "Tapi, Changmin hyung eomma mengatakan sesuatu soal operasi. Apa maksudnya? Siapa yang membutuhkan operasi? Bukan Kyuhyun hyung, kan?" ada harapan dalam nada Henry. Harapan bukan Kyuhyun yang harus operasi.

Changmin tersenyum kecut. Tangannya menepuk bahu Henry dan meremasnya pelan. "Kyuhyun butuh operasi untuk jantungnya."

Henry tidak mengerti. Banyak waktunya selama ini menyaksikan kehidupan Kyuhyun, hanya ada penderitaan. Dia sungguh tidak paham, kapan hyungnya akan menjalani hidup yang wajar dan bahagia? Henry sungguh tidak paham. Apa yang salah dari kehidupan seorang Kim Kyuhyun? Sehingga dia harus menjalani segala rangkaian buruk ini?

Changmin merangkul Henry yang mulai menangis.

0o0o0o0

Donghae menjatuhkan diri di ranjangnya yang empuk. Dia membolos untuk dua jam kuliah dan memutuskan untuk pulang meski sebenarnya dia sangat enggan. Tapi mengingat Kibum yang hari ini tidak keluar kamar dan tidak pergi sekolah, dia memutuskan untuk pulang.

Setelah puas bersantai sebentar Donghae bangkit. Memutuskan untuk menjenguk Kibum di kamarnya.

Saat dia masuk adiknya masih berbaring di bawah selimut hingga menutupi kepala. Entah tidur atau bangun. Donghae menghampiri dan duduk di tepi ranjang. Makanan di atas meja masih utuh tidak tersentuh.

"Kibum, kau harus makan." Donghae menepuk pelan selimut diatas tubuh adiknya.

"Kyuhyun sudah ketemu?" suara Kibum terdengar pelan.

Donghae mendesah halus. Itu saja yang sejak semalam ditanyakan Kibum.

"Siwon hyung akan memberi tahumu yang pertama jika ada kabar. Jadi tenanglah dan makan dengan baik. Kau juga harus meminum obatmu." Donghae melirik botol imunosupresan diatas nakas.

"Mungkin dia tidak tidak mau ditemukan."

Donghae mengerling. "Keluar dari selimutmu dan bicara dengan jelas!" ucap Donghae tegas. Dia tidak senang melihat Kibum bersikap seperti ini. Bukan Kibum sekali.

Tidak mendapat respon bagus, Donghae dengan kuat menarik selimut Kibum dan melemparnya ke samping. Namun kemudian dia tertegun menatap Kibum.

Kibum menangis.

Entah sejak kapan anak itu menangis hingga matanya sangat merah dan bengkak. Dengan beberapa lebam di wajahnya itu jadi terlihat mengerikan.

"Apa itu." Donghae merengsek maju. "Kau harus berhenti menangis, Kibum." tapi matanya sendiri berembun. Dia tidak tega melihat adiknya begitu hancur. Donghae menangkup wajah Kibum. "Kita pasti menemukan Kyuhyun. Jadi berhentilah menagis. Lihat wajahmu, matamu aigo..." Donghae membiarkan air matanya jatuh namun tangannya mengusap air mata Kibum.

"Aku tidak bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri, hyung." adu Kibum bak anak kecil.

Donghae menarik Kibum bangun dan memeluknya. Kibum melingkarkan kedua tangannya di tubuh Donghae dan menangis keras.

Siwon menutup kembali pintu kamar Kibum. Dia berlalu dengan mata basah dan menggigit bibirnya. Jauh dari kamar Kibum, dia tidak sanggup lagi menahan diri untuk tidak menangis. Dia bukan hanya sedih melihat adiknya seperti itu, tapi juga engkhawatirkan keadaan Kyuhyun. Entah bagaimana nasib anak itu menghilang dengan keadaan yang kacau.

Apa Kyuhyun masih bertahan?

Atau dia jatuh entah di suatu tempat?

Siwon tidak bisa memikirkan kemungkinan baik dalam situasi ini. Dia ingat betul Kyuhyun masih dalam keadaan sakit dan belum lama keluar dari rumah sakit. Bagaimana bisa anak itu akan bertahan mendapat kabar buruk semacam ini?

Setelah berhasil meredakan tangisnya, Siwon mengeluarkan ponsel dan menghubungi Zou Mi, sayang beberapa kali mencoba Zou Mi tidak mengangkatnya. Padahal dia butuh bantuannya. Orang-orangnya sampai sekarang belum bisa menemukan jejak Kyuhyun, jadi dia pikir untuk meminta bantuan Zou Mi.

Namun orang yang diharapkan bahkan tidak mengangkat panggilannya. Siwon jadi merasa putus asa. Dia merasa harus pergi ke gereja untuk berdo'a. Benar, dia butuh do'a.

0o0o0o0o0

Choi Jung Woon menangis di pusara Cho Youjin. Mengakui segala dosa dan perbuatannya. Meminta maaf tanpa ada jawaban dari seonggok tanah bernisan itu. Tidak perduli pada wajah yang babak belur, serta harga diri dan nama baik selama ini. Jung Woon menangis bak anak yang ditinggal mati ibunya.

Dia bertahan disana hingga hari menjelang malam. Lelah menangis dan enggan bergerak. Dia duduk di sampaing nisan Youjin, mengenang masa lalu.

Wanita baik hati dan lembut. Penyayang dan penyabar pada anak kecil. Dia ingat betul bagaimana Donghae begitu lengket dengan Youjin atau Siwon yang meminta diajari mengerjakan PR. Youjin juga yang menggendong bayinya saat istrinya dimakamkan. Menjaga Kibum yang saat itu masih butuh kehangatan.

"Maafkan aku, Youjin-ah. Maafkan aku. Kau banyak melakukan hal baik, tapi aku membalasnya dengan perbuatan hina dan rendah. Bahkan putramu, bahkan aku mencuri ginjalnya. Aku membuat kedua anak itu menderita. Maaafkan aku, maafkan aku!" Jung Woon kembali menangis, menyembyunikan wajah di lipatan lututnya.

0o0o0o0o0

0o0o0o

0o0o

0o0

0o

0

Changmin tengkurap di mejanya. Dengan mata tetap terbuka dan memandang hal tak berarti.

Ini sudah hari ke lima sejak malam itu. Belum ada kabar apapun dari orang-orang Siwon. Mereka tidak menemukan apapun yang bisa membawa mereka kepada Kyuhyun.

Changmin merasa frustasi dan tidak berhenti khawatir.

Apa Kyuhyun baik-baik saja?

Dia tidak sakit atau pingsan di suatu tempat tanpa ada yang mengenalinya?

Dia masih bisa berjalan pulang, kan?

Changmin merasa harus menunggu. Tapi sampai kapan? Dia tidak tenang hingga bisa melihat sendiri keadaan sahabatnya.

Semua orang dikelas tersebut memandang heran kepada Changmin. Sudah beberapa hari ini pemuda jangkung itu sangat diam dan bertingkah tidak biasa. Dalam hati mereka bertanya apa ada hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun kelas sebelah yang sampai hari ini tidak terlihat?

"Changmin-ssi, kau baik-baik saja? Jika merasa tidak sehat kau bisa pergi ke ruang kesehatan." seorang teman sekelas menghampiri. Namun Changmin tidak bergeming. Membuat pemuda itu menoleh kepada temannya yang lain dan mengangkat bahu. Dia pun pergi setelah merasa tidak berhasil.

Changmin menyembunyikan wajah ke dalam lipatan tangan. Tidak ada yang tahu jika dia menyembunyikan tangisnya seorang diri.

0o0o0o0o0

Zou Mi menggulung buku memasuki kelas berjalan lurus menuju bangkunya. Setelah duduk disana di menyadari pemuda di sebelahnya. Meletakkan buku, dia memperhatikan Kibum yang bersandar di tembok dekat jendela.

Zou Mi menghela nafas memperhatikan wajah tidak bersemangat Kibum. Melepas image batu yang selama ini melekat pada dirinya. Beberapa hari ini Kibum menjadi pemuda galau, merana dan tidak bersemangat. Semua orang merasa heran. Dan itu menjadi pemandnagan fenomenal di kelas XI 1, seorang Kibum yang menampilkan wajah nelangsa bak hidup segan mati tak mau.

"Hey, genius kau memang tidak perlu belajar. Tapi perlukah kau sesantai itu?" Zou Mi berkata seraya membuka bukunya. Sejenak dia menunggu namun tidak ada jawaban. Dia menoleh, mendesis kecil menyadari Kibum benar-benar tidak merespon sedikitpun.

"Apa itu sebuah penyesalan?"

Kibum masih tidak bereaksi.

Menghela nafas. Zou Mi mengetuk bukunya. "Siwon hyung sedang mencarinya, jadi tenangkan dirimu dan berfikirlah lebih dewasa. Kyuhyun tidak akan kembali hanya dengan menyesalinya dan meratapi hal yang sudah terjadi."

Kibum mengalihkan kelerengnya menatap Zou Mi. Zou Mi balas menatap.

"Aku seharusnya mendengarmu. Jika pun dia kembali, aku tidak akan sanggup menunjukkan wajah di depannya." tunduk Kibum, suaranya bergetar.

"Itu bagus. Setidaknya kau bisa belajar untuk tidak lagi bersembunyi menghadapi masalah." Zou Mi bangkit. Menepuk bahu Kibum menguatkan. "Menata hatimu, baru kau pikirkan bagaimana baiknya untuk ke depan. Aku yakin Kyuhyun akan kembali."

"Tapi dia sakit. Tidak ada yang tahu apa dia baik-baik saja."

Zou Mi tidak membalas. Matanya menerawang sampai keluar jendela. Tangannya diam menepuk bahu Kibum. Seolah dia memikirkan sesuatu.

0o0o0o00o0o0

"Aku pulang, eomma."

Henry masuk ke dalam apartemen. Hera tersenyum kecil menyambut. Henry menghampiri dan memeluk ibunya dari samping.

Hera menepuk lembut lengan Henry. "Apa dia sudah datang?"

Henry ingin menangis setiap kali ibunya bertanya tentang ini. Dia juga berharap bisa menjawab dengan kabar baik. Tapi apa, dia hanya akan diam, karena sudah tidak tahu lagi harus menjawab apa untuk menenangkan hati sang ibu.

Hera tersenyum, mengusap lengan Henry. "gweanchana. Dia pasti akan datang suatu saat nanti. Dia pasti butuh waktu untuk tenang."

Henry menggigit bibirnya, seraya mengangguk.

"Eomma. Eomma harus mencari kegiatan lain."

Hera diam sebentar kemudian mengangguk. Mengusap kepala Henry. "Tentu saja. Eomma akan berusaha keras agar kelak jika hyungmu kembali kita akan punya kamar untuknya."

Henry tersenyum dengan mata berembun. "Aku tidak keberatan berbagi kamar dengannya."

Hera ikut tersenyum. Meraih tangan Henry dan menggenggamnya. "Eomma akan menjagamu. Eomma tidak ingin kehilangan siapapun. Jadi eomma akan menjagamu dengan sangat baik."

Henry kembali memeluk ibunya. Memejamkan mata seraya mengeratkan pelukannya.

0o0o0o00

Lelaki baya itu terus berjalan. Tanpa tujuan dan tanpa teman. Hanya melangkah tidak peduli pada apapun. Tidak ada siapapun, dan dia tidak takut kehilangan lagi. Semua tidak tersisa di dirinya. Kim Young Woon merasa telah kehilangan segala hal yang dia miliki.

Mencoba memperbaiki yang terjadi namun justru sebaliknya, dia kehilangan banyak hal lebih dari kesakitan dalam hatinya.

Dalam suatu waktu dia berhenti dan menepi, namun hanya merasa semakin menyesal. Penyesalan yang begitu menyesakkan. Menghimpit dadanya hingga dia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya untuk bernafas.

Musim akan berganti tapi segala hal buruk dalam hidupnya justru semakin rumit dan tidak bisa dia tanggung lagi.

Lelaki itu yang mencoba berdiri dan meraih kebahagiaan di kehidupan keduanya, hanya menemui kegagalan lebih besar dari sebelumnya.

Dia banyak berubah. Hidup merubahnya. Hatinya sudah penuh dengan luka.

Dia merasa setimpal, tapi tidak tahu cara bagaimana untuk bangkit. Dia mencoba menerima segalanya dengan kesadaran atas kesalahannya. Tapi sekali lagi dia tidak mengerti dan tidak menemukan cara untuk melanjutkan langkah.

Hingga pada akhirnya dia berbalik dan kembali ke rumah penuh kenangannya. Menyembunyikan diri di dalam kamar yang gelap. Membuka kembali kenangan yang tercetak dalam sebuah album. Memandangi wajah mungil bayi yang pernah dia peluk dan cium.

Kenapa perasaan begitu cepat berubah? Kenapa cinta yang pernah dia miliki begitu besar berpengaruh pada dirinya? Cinta merubahnya, cinta pula yang menghancurkannya dan cinta yang menariknya kembali.

Hal yang menyakitkan adalah penyesalan.

Bersemanyam kecil dalam hati manusia dan berubah besar seiring perasaan mereka.

Kim Young Woon hanya mampu menyendiri dalam kesunyian dan menangis memeluk album 'masa bahagia' miliknya.

Dia hancur berkali-kali namun inilah kehancuran yang dia rasa tidak akan pernah mampu dia sembuhkan. Meski pada kenyataannya tidak satupun luka yang berhasil dia sembuhkan. Justru sebaliknya dia pernah memupuk luka dengan tinta hitam hingga membusuk dan berubah jadi kebencian.

Mengingat kembali dia merasa muak. Sangat muak pada dirinya, pada Choi Jung Woon dan pada cintanya yang buruk.

Dia ingin kembali ke masa dulu. Mengubah segala sesuatu dan menjaga hatinya yang baik. Tapi bagaimana dia bisa memutar waktu? Jika dia hanya sebuah boneka dari kehidupan?

Maka inilah dia yang sekarang. Kim Young Woon terikat pada sebuah penyesalan. Meratapi diri siang malam tanpa mengenal lelah. Rasanya tangisnya belum cukup membasuh hati yang dilanda sesal. Atau raungannya yang tidak mengembalikan secuil kebahagiaannya.

Lelaki itu, Kim Young Woon meratap pilu dalam kesunyian.

Seorang diri.

Mengubur dalam sebuah kenangan.

TBC

Tuesday, November 8, 2016

6:31 AM

Friday, November 11, 2016

6:48 AM

Hahhhh

Kenapa storynya full angst?

Hahaha maaf, udah paketnya.

Jujur saya kagak ngerti sama yang saya tulis diatas. Jadi kalau readersnya juga kagak ngerti…yeah apa boleh buat wkwkwk

Sima Yu'I

(SY'I)


	23. Chapter 19

Tuan Choi memejamkan mata setelah mengungkap segala hal yang dia sembunyikan dari keluarganya selama ini. Kepada ketiga putranya dia mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya. Jati diri seorang Kyuhyun. Dan kini dia siap menerima segala konsekuensi dari ketiga putranya.

Ketiganya terkejut. Tentu saja. Siapa yang sangka seorang Choi, ayah yang baik, orang terhormat, dan seseorang yang sempurna dengan segala nama besar dan budi luhurnya, bisa melakukan kesalahan fatal seperti itu. Memperkosa sekretarisnya sendiri kemudian diam menyembunyikan kelakuat bejat tersebut.

Dan Kyuhyun, orang yang mereka kenal selama ini adalah saudara kandung mereka sendiri. Anak malang yang telah menjalani berbagai kesialan itu adalah saudara mereka. Adik mereka.

Kibum meremas keras kedua tangannya. Rahangnya mengatup rapat dan dia menunduk dalam. Ini mengejutkan lebih dari apapun. Kyuhyun adalah adiknya. Dan yang lebih buruk adalah dia mengambil ginjal adiknya.

"Appa, sudah tahu itu sejak awal?" tanya Kibum dengan suara berat dan terkesan menggeram.

Tuan Choi membuka mata. Terlihat sayu penuh rasa bersalah. "Tidak. Aku baru tahu belakangan ini. Mianhe, jeomal mianhe."

Siwon membungkuk, mengusap wajahnya dengan lelah. Adakah yang lebih buruk dari ini? Karena ini sudah cukup berat dia rasa. Kyuhyun, orang yang dianggap 'dewa'nya Kibum adalah adik mereka sendiri? Takdir seperti apa ini sebenarnya?

Donghae tiba-tiba berdiri. Kedua tangannya terkepal dengan kuat disisi-sisi tubuhnya. Wajahnya mengeras menahan kemarahan. Dia merasa sangat kesal, tapi entah tertuju pada apa tepatnya. Dia hanya tahu perasaannya dipenuhi kemarahan yang meluap. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup dia merasa seperti ini. Dan dia rasa akan kehilangan akal sebentar lagi, oleh karena itu dia perlu harus menghindar sebelum memukul seseorang.

"Donghae-ya!" panggil Siwon melihat Donghae yang berlalu dari ruang keluarga.

Donghae mengabaikan panggilan tersebut namun karena merasa tidak tahan lagi dengan perasaan meluap dalam hatinya, belum benar-benar jauh dari ruang keluarga dia menyambar guci besar yang ada di ruangan itu dan menjatuhkannya begitu saja. Suaranya sampai di telinga keluarga dan mengejutkan beberapa pelayan yang kebetulan berada di sekitar situ. Kemudian tanpa rasa bersalah Donghae melanjutkan jalannya dengan mengumpat.

"Aku muak dengan keluarga ini!"

Tuan Choi menautkan kedua tangannya, memahami sikap Donghae. Bisa dibilang semua reaksi ketiga anaknya sudah diperkirakan.

"Kalian berhak marah. Marahlah. Itu yang seharusnya appa dapatkan." pasrah tuan Choi penuh penyesalan.

Kibum bangkit. Menyusut air matanya yang hampir jatuh. "Bagaimana aku harus menghadapi ini? Bagaimana aku akan bisa menghadapi Kyuhyun, kali ini appa! Kenapa harus serumit ini?! Kau, kau mengambil ginjal anakmu sendiri untukku? Aku mengorbankan adikku sendiri untuk kesembuhanku?" Kibum meremas kuat kepalanya. "Kenapa kau membuatnya jadi sesulit ini!"

Siwon menatap Kibum khawatir sedangkan sang ayah hanya menunduk dalam. "Tenanglah Kibum."

Kibum menatap Siwon, menggeleng keras. "Bagaimana aku bisa tenang hyung?! Ini benar-benar rumit! Kyuhyun bahkan belum ditemukan dan appa memberitahukan kabar seperti ini?! Appa sangat buruk!" jari telunjuk Kibum mengarah pada sang ayah. "Apa dia mampu menghadapi Kyuhyun dengan membawa kebenaran semacam ini!? Lihat bagaimana Kyuhyun akan membencinya! Bukan hanya dia, tapi kita semua! Kyuhyun akan membenciku lebih banyak lagi! Dia akan sangat membenciku setelah ini!"

Kibum menangis. Menutupi mulut dengan lengannya, dibaliknya dia menggigit kuat bibirnya. Ini lebih buruk dari yang terlihat. "Kyuhyun tidak boleh membenciku. Aku tidak mau dia membenciku."

Siwon berdiri, meraih Kibum. Merangkulnya. Dia juga ingin berteriak dan melampiaskan perasaannya. Tapi dia lebih tua dari kedua adiknya. Sudah seharusnya jika dia tenang dan berfikir dewasa. Dia kecewa, tentu saja, dengan sikap dan kebodohan ayahnya di masa lalu. Tapi apa boleh buat. Semua hal sudah terjadi. Menyesal tentu saja. Kecewa, pasti. Tapi dia pikir beruntung ayahnya masih mau membuka hal ini kepada mereka. Jika mau, ayahnya bisa terus menyembunyikan rahasianya dan menganggap itu hanya sebuah masa lalu tak berarti.

0o0o0o0

"Eoh? Kupikir kau masih ijin, Hae-ya?" sapa Eunhyuk melihat Donghae sudah muncul di café.

Donghae tidak mengatakan apapun, bahkan tidak melirik Eunhyuk. Dia hanya terus berjalan, melewati Eunhyuk dan menghilang masuk ke dalam ruang karyawan. Eunhyuk saling berpandangan heran dengan Ryewook yang ingin tahu.

Heechul memperhatikan dan merasakan ada yang aneh. Berdiam sebentar, menimbang, akhirnya Heechul meninggalkan kursi dan menyusul Donghae ke ruang karyawan.

"Kibum juga belum masuk?" tanya Heechul begitu menutup pintu. Dia melihat Donghae duduk diam tidak ada niat menjawab. Heechul berjalan mendekat. Duduk di kursi lain dihadapan Donghae. "Ada apa? Ada kabar dari Kyuhyun?" dia sudah cukup cemas dengan Kyuhyun, jadi mohon jangan ada lagi masalah lain.

Donghae menarik nafas berat. Menggeleng lesu.

Heechul masih menunggu. Karena Donghae bahkan tidak beranjak untuk mengganti pakaiannya dengan seragam café.

"Ada masalah apa?" tanya Heechul lagi pada akhirnya tidak tahan dengan kediaman Donghae yang terasa ganjil.

"Heechul hyung, apa kita bisa menemukan Kyuhyun?"

"Entahlah. Ini sudah berhari-hari. Dia pintar sekali bersembunyi." decak Heechul tidak habis pikir kemana perginya Kyuhyun hingga bahkan orang-orang Siwon tidak menemukannya.

"Kenapa aku berfikir agar dia tidak kembali?"

Heechul menatap Donghae dengan mata lebar. Apa yang sedang dibicarakan Donghae sebenarnya? Sedang ada masalah?

Donghae meremas tangannya. "Kau sudah mendengar jika ayahku yang mengambil ginjal Kyuhyun. Dia pasti membenci kami. Dia juga sangat dibenci ayahnya, karena dia bukan anak kandung."

"Kau, dari mana tahu tentang itu?" Heechul pikir hanya dia dan Leeteuk yang mengetahui jika Kyuhyun bukan anak kandung tuan Kim, menurut cerita Changmin.

Donghae tersenyum miris. Mengangkat kepalanya, "bagaimana jika appaku adalah appa kandungnya?"

"Mwo?!"

"Itu benar. Appaku yang brengsek itu," Donghae mengusap air matanya, "appaku menodai ibunya dan lahirlah Kyuhyun. Youjin ahjuma, dia disakiti appaku. Kyuhyun adalah adik kami."

Heechul membuka mulutnya namun kemudian menutupnya kembali. Melempar tatapan ke arah lain. Dia merasa kepalanya berdenyut. Haruskah dia mendengar hal ini setelah mendengar banyak dari Leeteuk?

Donghae menahan air matanya. "Aku sangat malu, hyung. Appaku yang begitu aku hormati dan selalu terlihat sempurna tidak lebih dari seorang pemerkosa berjas. Dia bahkan lari dari tanggung jawabnya dan memilih mengubur hal itu. Aku merasa buruk pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menderita banyak karena ulah appaku. Kenapa ini terjadi pada kami?"

Heechul memandang Donghae prihatin. Masalah satu belum kelar, Kyuhyun juga belum ditemukan sudah ada masalah lain. Dia jadi ikut pusing memikirkan semua hal ini. Tapi ada satu yang membuatnya penasaran dan harus dia tanyakan; "Kau tidak suka jika Kyuhyun adikmu?"

Donghae diam.

"Hae, kau menolak Kyuhyun?" Heechul mengulang tanya.

Donghae meremas lengan. Pertanyaan itu juga melintas di pikirannya saat ini. Dia tidak tahu. Dia tidak bisa mengenali perasaannya sendiri. Dia marah, kesal, kecewa kepada ayahnya tapi apakah dia menolak Kyuhyun sebagai saudara beda ibu dengannya?

0o0o0o0

Siwon masih berdiam setelah Kibum juga berlalu dari ruang keluarga. Tuan Choi juga masih menunduk dalam penyesalan.

Menghela nafas Siwon melirik sang ayah. "Aku sudah cukup kecewa dengan perbuatan gelapmu appa." Siwon mengatakan tentang pendonoran ginjal illegal yang dilakukan sang ayah. "Saat itu aku merasa kau sangat mengerikan. Kau seperti sosok monster yang memburu anak kecil dan memakan jantungnya. Tapi sekarang kau terlihat seperti," sampah, kata itu dia telan kembali. Masih ingat orang didepannya masihlah ayahnya. Orang yang bertahun-tahun ini seorang diri menjaga dia dan adik-adiknya. Dia tetap harus menjaga rasa hormatnya, seperti apapun lelaki ini. Bahkan jika kepercayaannya tercoreng moreng oleh kekecewaan berkali-kali.

Siwon terpaksa harus menghela nafas lagi, lebih dalam dan terasa sesak. Matanya berkaca. Namun Siwon masih bisa menahannya. Dia tidak ingin berurai air mata di depan ayahnya. Seberat apapun rasa hatinya yang sudah hancur. Dia pemuda dewasa yang harus bisa mengontrol diri dan berfikir jernih.

"Aku tidak bisa menyalahkan reaksi Donghae juga Kibum. Tapi aku usahakan aku akan tetap mendukungmu selama itu adalah niatan baik."

Tuan Choi mengangkat kepala yang sedari tadi menunduk. Menatap Siwon tidak percaya, bahwa anaknya masih bersedia berada disisinya untuk mendukungnya setelah apa yang sudah dia tahu. "Siwon…" tuan Choi tidak bisa menahan tangisnya. Menutupi wajah dengan kedua telapak tangannya, air mata itu masih bisa keluar dari sela jemarinya yang menua.

Siwon iba. Tapi dia tetaplah anak yang membanggakan dan bisa diandalkan. Tuan Choi bersyukur akan kebesaran hati putra tertuanya.

Siwon menggeser duduknya hingga diujung sofa, jarak yang cukup bisa tangannya meraih lutut sang ayah. Dia menepuk lutut itu dan meremasnya dengan lembut. "Kita akan menemukan Kyuhyun. Selanjutnya appa bisa menebus segalanya." katanya menenangkan.

0o0o0o0o0

Hankyung membuka pintu yang tidak dikunci. Kedua tangannya menenteng dua plastik berisi makanan dan beberapa bahan untuk dimasak. Dia langsung menuju dapur meletakkan dua kantung itu di meja konter. Selanjutnya dia meninggalkan dapur untuk menemui si pemilik rumah.

Leeteuk baru saja menutup telponnya saat Hankyung muncul di kamar tersebut.

"Eoh? Kau sudah datang?" Leeteuk tersenyum kecil.

"Masih belum ada kabar?"

Wajah murung Leeteuk sudah menjawab semuanya. Hankyung menghela nafas. "Haruskan kita melapor polisi?"

"Keluarga Choi tidak setuju,"

"Kenapa mereka harus yang memutuskan? Meski tuan Kim bukan ayah kandungnya, tapi di sertifikat resmi dialah ayah Kyuhyun."

"Entahlah. Tuan Kim juga terlihat sangat kacau. Lelaki itu kehilangan segalanya. Dia bahkan hanya mengurung diri di kamarnya."

Hankyung bersedekap. "Adikku juga pindah rumah." katanya tidak nyambung, di hanya tiba-tiba ingat tentang adiknya yang pindah tiba-tiba.

"Jaerim?"

"Dia bilang mendapat pekerjaan baru. Jadi dia pindah untuk lebih dekat dengan tempat kerjanya."

"Dimana?"

"Cukup jauh." Hankyung menegakkan diri lagi. "Hyung bilang akan memasak sesuatu. Ayolah."

Leeteuk mengangguk, beranjak dari duduknya. "Hahh kenapa lelaki itu menyusahkan kita." keluhnya.

Hankyung terkekeh. "Bukannya kau yang menyusahkan dirimu sendiri, hyung?"

"Ah, benar juga. Aku hanya merasa tidak bisa membiarkannya. Seakan Kyuhyun akan berteriak kepadaku jika aku menelantarkan appa kesayangannya. Ah anak itu, aku hanya bisa berharap dia baik-baik saja."

Hankyung tersenyum. Merangkul Leeteuk, menepuk bahunya.

Keduanya memasuki dapur. Mengeluarkan bahan makanan yang dibawa Hankyung dan memulai persiapan memasak, untuk dimakan sendiri dan dibawa kepada tuan Kim. Mengingat lelaki itu jadi sangat berantakan dan tidak terurus. Dia bahkan tidak pergi bekerja dan hanya mengurung diri dalam rumah. Leeteuk dan Hankyung harus mengurusnya demi kemanusiaan. Meski rasanya jadi aneh jika mereka yang mengurusnya. Tapi apa boleh buat. Sampai mereka bisa meluluhkan hati Hera dan Henry, tuan Kim jadi tanggung jawab keduanya.

0o0o0o0o0

"Jadi kau sudah tahu tentang hal ini? Jika Kyuhyun adalah anak kandung appa?"

Zou Mi mengangguk. Siwon menahan nafasnya. Tangannya meninju meja. "Kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku Zou Mi? kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya?"

Zou Mi balas menatap Siwon. "Aku akan mengatakannya saat itu. Tapi kau memotongku dan menyudahi informasiku. Jikapun aku diam sampai hari ini, bukan karena aku berusaha menyembunyikannya." menghela nafas. "Lebih baik jika itu dikatakan langsung oleh Choi ahjussi."

Siwon mencoba memahami maksud Zou Mi, tapi sekalipun dia akhirnya mengerti tetap saja rasa kesal dalam hatinya belum juga pudar.

"Lalu sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Zou Mi setelah cukup lama mereka hanya diam.

Siwon menyandarkan punggungnya, menggeleng lelah. "Aku tidak tahu. Tapi yang jelas Kyuhyun harus ketemu lebih dulu."

"Maksudku, apa kau menerima Kyuhyun sebagai bagian dari kalian? Bagian seorang Choi."

Siwon menatap Zou Mi, kemudian hanya diam.

"Aku rasa kau beum memikirkannya." Zou Mi tersenyum tanpa maksud apapun. Dia bangkit dari kursi, merapikan jaketnya. "Kyuhyun sudah pernah mendapat penolakan yang sangat keras, saat tuan Kim mengetahui dia bukan anak kandungnya. Apa kau dan keluargamu akan melakukan hal yang sama?"

"Aku tidak tahu Zou Mi." Siwon memijat kepalanya. "Bisakan kau tetap mengawasi Kibum? Dia jadi sangat berubah. Aku takut dia melakukan hal yang tidak baik. Tolong jaga dia."

Zou Mi mengangguk kemudian berpamitan pergi. Dia akan melakukannya tentu saja, sebagai teman. Sekalipun dia yakin Kibum tidak akan sepicik itu melakukan hal bodoh. Kibum bukan seorang cengeng, meski akhir akhir ini dia terlihat sering menitikkan air mata. Tapi Zou Mi yakin Kibum lebih kuat dari yang terlihat.

0o0o0o0

Eunhyuk menepuk bahu Donghae yang sedang duduk diam di mini bar café. Seraya memperhatikan sahabatnya yang jadi sangat pendiam, Eunhyuk mencuri pandang pada ponsel yang sedang dilihat Donghae.

Dahinya mengernyit heran. "Kau mencari apartemen? Untuk apa?"

Donghae segera menutup ponselnya, membalik layarnya ke bawah.

Tapi Eunhyuk sudah keburu lihat. "Hae, kau akan keluar dari rumahmu?"

Donghae tersnyum kecut. "Kupikir sudah waktunya aku harus mandiri."

Eunhyuk menatap Donghae, mencari kepastian dari ucapannya. Namun Donghae justru membuang wajah ke arah lain. Eunhyuk menghela nafas, mengambil ponsel Donghae. Donghae terkejut namun tidak berusaha merebut kembali ponselnya.

"Ini sangat mahal. Kalau kau mau aku bisa mencarinya untukmu. Di dekat kampus saja, bagaimana?"

Wajah Donghae jadi cerah. Dia mengangguk antusias. "Gomawo, Eunhyukie. Kau yang terbaik!"

Eunhyuk tersenyum bangga. "Serahkan padaku. Aku kabari kau besok."

"Cepat sekali."

Eunhyuk melet. "Kebetulan ada seseorang yang ingin menyewakan apartemenya."

"Aish!"

Keduanya tertawa. Akhirnya Donghae bisa tertawa setelah semua hal yang terjadi. Dia bersyukur masih memiliki seorang teman dan semua orang di café ini.

Tapi bagaimana dengan Kyuhyun? Adakah orang yang perduli dan baik berada bersamanya saat ini?

Teringat akan Kyuhyun, senyum Donghae memudar. Terpikir olehnya pertanyaan Heechul tentang perasaannya kepada Kyuhyun.

Menolak Kyuhyun? Atau sebaliknya?

Donghae hanya tahu jika dia memikirkannya lebih baik lagi. Dan menanyakannya kepada dirinya sendiri. Untuk sekarang dia ingin menenangkan diri lebih dulu. Jadi dia ingin keluar dari rumah. Mencoba hidup mandiri hanya alasan saja. Dia ingin menghindar agar lebih tenang dan jernih dalam berfikir dan merasakan bagaimana sesungguhnya hatinya.

00o0o00o0

Changmin menyimpan kedua tangannya dalam saku celana. Matanya menatap pada pohon di taman ini. Musim gugur datang. Dedaunan menguning dan merah. Benar-benar pemandangan yang cantik. Sayang sekali cuaca sehangat ini dia justru sendirian.

"Changmin hyung."

Changmin menoleh. Henry berada di sebelahnya.

"Apa yang hyung lakukan?" tanya Henry lagi.

"Tidak ada." Changmin kembali memperhatikan pohon didepannya. "Kudengar Hera ahjuma membuka kedai."

"Eum. Eomma perlu mengalihkan perhatiannya."

"Itu bagus. Kau sendiri, bagaimana?"

Henry tidak langsung menjawab. Ikut memperhatikan apa yang diperhatikan Changmin. Angin berhembus menerpa keduanya, juga pohon di depan mereka. Dedaunan coklat dan kuning berjatuhan. Beberapa daun melayang-layang sebelum jatuh ditanah kering.

"Apa semua orang sudah putus asa mencari Kyu hyung?" gumam Henry masih memandangi dedaunan.

Changmin menatap Henry sekilas. Wajah itu begitu murung. Sangat berbeda dengan Henry beberapa waktu dulu. Sesuatu yang pasti disukai Kyuhyun. Sayang, sahabatnya tidak ada disini untuk melihat semua perubahan. Namun kepergiannya juga tidak membawa kebahagiaan.

Changmin tersenyum lembut, menepuk kepala Henry lalu mengusaknya.

"Tidak peduli berapa lama, kita akan menunggunya." ucap Changmin penuh keyakinan.

Henry menunduk, merasakan keyakinan dan keteguhan Changmin. Rasanya dia juga ingin memiliki sedikit harapan dan keyakinan itu. Dia dan ibunya akan memulai semuanya dari awal. Banyak hal yang tidak lagi sama, tapi Henry membawa harapan untuk terus maju ke depan. Seseorang yang ditunggu, pasti akan muncul suatu hari nanti. Henry percaya dengan takdir. Buruk maupun baik semua memiliki makna. Seperti dirinya dan Kyuhyun takdir mereka menjadi saudara tiri, hanya nama dari sebuah hubungan yang tidak berarti tanpa kedunya mengikatkan diri.

Dulu dia sangat buruk. Henry akhirnya belajar saudara tiri tetaplah saudara. Tinggal bagaimana dirinya menjadikan itu berarti dan penting. Kyuhyun pun mungkin sejak awal mengalami kesulitan dengan status baru itu, seperti yang dikatakan sang ibu. Namun akhirnya Kyuhyun lebih dulu menggapai ketulusan menjadi saudara, membangun diri menjadi seorang hyung yang baik. Dirinya saja yang terlambat menyadari, bahwa dia menyayangi hyungnya bukan karena kewajiban harus berbuat baik kepada saudara, tapi melainkan kasih yang tulus yang terpupuk oleh waktu dan proses. Sesuatu yang tercipta melalui waktu dan proses itu bukan sesuatu yang bisa dirubah begitu saja. Dirinya yakin, dimanapun Kyuhyun berada hyungnya masih membawa perasaan itu.

Suatu hubungan. Entah saudara, orang tua, teman atau musuh memiliki tempat dalam hati dan tidak mudah pudar terlupa. Hal yang penting meski banyak menimbulkan masalah, namun juga bahagia.

0o0o0o0o0

"Donghae!" Siwon menahan lengan adiknya yang bersiap pergi dengan beberapa barangnya. "Kau tidak bisa pergi seperti ini."

"Mianhe hyung, tapi aku juga tidak bisa bertahan disini."

"Kau terlalu keras menghukum appa."

"Apa dia juga tidak keterlaluan?!" Donghae tidak bisa menahan emosi. Menghela nafas dia menenangkan diri. "Kumohon hyung." pintanya pada Siwon yang masih bertahan dengan lengannya.

Kibum melihat mereka di depan kamarnya.

"Kau harus kembali." akhirnya Siwon melepas lengan Donghae, namun tetap memberi pesan kepadanya untuk kembali. Keluarga ini harus tetap utuh dan tidak boleh berakhir mengenaskan.

Doghae tidak menjawab. Menarik kopernya dia melangkah. Saat berada di tempat Kibum dia berhenti, menatap adiknya dengan perasaan menyesal. Kibum pasti yang lebih terluka, tapi dia justru meninggalkannya demi egoismenya sendiri. Dia benar-benar merasa buruk dalam hal ini.

"Baik-baiklah." hanya itu yang bisa dikatakan Donghae kemudian kembali berjalan tidak menoleh lagi. Bahkan dia tidak sedikitpun punya niat menemui atau berpamitan dengan sang ayah.

Siwon menghela nafas panjang. Menatap Kibum yang diam menunduk. "Dia egois sekali." lirih Kibum.

Siwon tersenyum sendu. Melangkah menghampiri Kibum. Menarik pemuda itu dalam rangkulannya. Menepuk bahunya menguatkan. "Jangan khawatir. Ini hanya sementara. Donghae akan kembali. Kita akan seperti dulu lagi."

Kibum menyembunyikan wajah pada dada bidang Siwon. "Kita tidak dimaafkan." gumamnya tidak terdengar Siwon.

0o0o0o0

Tuan Choi melihat dibalik jendela kamarnya. Donghae pergi mengendarai motornya melewati gerbang tinggi menjulang yang terbuka lebar dan menghilang tidak terlihat.

Lelaki itu merasa hancur. Gagal. Tapi inilah semua akibat dari kesalahannya. Dia menerima segalanya. Hukuman dari dosa di masa lalu.

Dengan gemetar tuan Choi kembali ke ranjangnya. Dia merasa sangat lemah tanpa tenaga setelah semua ini. Dia kehilangan anak yang belum sempat dia akui. Dan sekarang dia kehilangan anak yang dalam seumur hidupnya dia jaga di rumah ini. Belum lagi kedua anaknya yang lain. Menatap wajah mereka dia merasa malu. Sangat malu hingga dirinya tidak bisa keluar dari kamar. Dia hanya bersembunyi disini dan menunggu siapapun yang akan mengetuk pintunya.

Tuan Choi menangis. Air matanya keluar sangat banyak. Tapi menahan suaranya hingga tidak keluar dari kamar. Dia terlalu banyak meratap akhir-akhir ini. Meminta maaf berulang kali pada kekosongan yang terkadang berwujud serupa mendiang istrinya dan Youjin. Dia merasa dua wanita itu tidak akan memaafkan dirinya. Dan belakangan dia melihat Kyuhyun berada disana. Menatapnya dengan penuh kebencian dan hujatan. Namun saat tangannya menggapai bermaksud menyentuhnya sosok itu akan menghilang bak asap. Dan berujung dengan dirinya yang terlihat sangat menyedihkan.

0o0o0o0

0o0o0

0o0

0o

Dia tidak tahu berada dimana. Tapi rasanya begitu nyaman. Saat membuka mata, tanah yang dia pijak adalah rerumputan, dingin tapi menyegarkan. Matanya mengedar dan yang dia lihat, tidak ada. Itu adalah rerumputan yang tak berujung. Langit juga terasa sangat dekat diatas kepalanya. Namun angin berhembus begitu lembut dan sejuk. Yang paling penting dia merasakan kenyamanan yang tidak pernah dia rasakan sebelumnya. Seolah tidak pernah mendapatkan kesulitan dan kekhawatiran dalam hidup.

'Dimana?'

Pikirnya mulai melangkah. Mencoba mengingat bagaimana dirinya bisa berada di tempat ini. Atau kejadian yang bisa membuatnya berada di tempat asing namun tidak membuatnya ingin pergi. Namun tak selintas bayanganpun bisa diingatnya.

Di enam langkahnya dia mendengar panggilan dari belakang. Dia menoleh dan terkejut. Memutar tubuhnya, dia begitu tidak percaya dengan wajah yang dia lihat.

'Eomma?'

Wanita yang berdiri dari jarak enam langkahnya tersenyum lembut.

Dia berkedip. Meyakinkan matanya siapa yang dia lihat namun wanita itu masihlah sosok yang sama. Eommanya. Eomma yang melahirkannya. Hanya saja itu berbeda. Seingatnya eommanya pucat, kurus dan rambutnya kusam. Tapi sosok yang berdiri dihadapannya adalah sosok yang begitu indah dan cantik.

'Eomma?'

Dirinya ragu pada sosok itu. Benarkah eommanya secantik ini? Wajahnya tidak pucat sebaliknya dia terlihat segar dan bibirnya ranum, matanya seperti miliknya dengan iris sewarna caramel berkilau bening. Tubuhnya juga ramping tidak kekurangan lemak atau kelebihan. Rambutnya panjang sepunggung, hitam dan halus. Gaun putihnya nampak silau namun menjuntai dengan apik hingga tungkai.

Dia melangkah mendekati sosok itu. Meyakinkan diri dengan lebih dekat. Dan semakin dia dekat, dia yakin itu memang ibunya. Senyumnya sendiri muncul tatkala sosok itu melebarkan senyum seraya merentangkan kedua lengannya. Seolah memanggilnya dalam pelukan.

Ragu namun ingin, langkahnya dipercepat mendekati sosok itu.

Entah kenapa dadaya terasa sesak tapi hatinya bahagia, perasaannya juga lega dan mendadak dirinya sudah berada dalam rengkuhan lengan-lengan ramping yang tidak menyakitkan. Dia sangat nyaman dan merasa aman hingga dirinya tanpa khawatir memejamkan mata dalam pelukan sosok itu.

'Eomma..'

Dan lengan itu lebih erat memeluknya. Dia merasakannya, sebuah kasih yang belum pernah dia rasakan sebelumnya. Kasih seorang ibu yang berbeda dari yang pernah dia dapatkan. Eommanya yang pernah terbayang mengerikan dalam alam bawah sadarnya kini terlihat begitu tulus dan penuh kasih.

Belaian lembut yang mengusap kepalanya, menambah rasa tenang hingga dia terlelap dalam kungkungan sang ibu.

0o0oo0

Pemuda itu berlari seperti orang kesetanan di sepanjang koridor rumah sakit. Seragam yang dia kenakan masih melekat ditubuhnya saat dia mendapat kabar seseorang yang dia tolong dalam keadaan sekarat.

Siapa yang tidak cemas.

"Jaerim-ssi!" panggilan itu keluar begitu saja saat dia sampai di depan ruang ICU.

Wanita yang tengah duduk gelisah itu segera bangkit menatap pemuda berseragam di depannya.

"Aku tidak mengerti, mereka bilang operasinya berjalan dengan baik, tapi tadi," Jaerim mengusap pipinya cemas. Merasakan kengerian saat dia menemani seorang pasien yang tiba-tiba batuk dalam tidurnya dan mengeluarkan banyak darah. "Darah keluar sangat banyak dari mulutnya. Dia bahkan belum sadar tapi dia seperti tersedak dan,"

Pemuda itu menenangkan wanita yang nampak kehilangan kata-katanya saat ingin menjelaskan. Bersikap tenang dia mengajak kembali wanita itu duduk. Dia menemani di sisinya hingga pintu ICU dibuka dari dalam dan seorang dokter keluar berbicara dengan mereka. Mengabarkan bagaimana kondisi pasien. Bukan hal baik yang mereka dengar, cukup baik pun tidak, sang dokter pun murung saat mengatakan apa yang terjadi.

Sepeninggal dokter tersebut Jaerim dan pemuda itu hanya duduk diam.

"Jaerim-ssi." panggil pemuda berseragam itu membuat si wanita menoleh. "Kau boleh selesai sampai disini. Aku yang akan bertanggung jawab untuk selanjutnya."

Mata wanita berketurunan cina itu melebar. "Kenapa?"

Pemuda itu tersenyum kecil, tidak nampak tulus di dalam keadaan yang membuat tegang ini. "Dia adikku,"

Mengerang keras memutus ucapan si pemuda, si wanita itu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau pikir aku tidak tahu? Dia tidak benar-benar adikmu. Kau hanya mengaku-ngaku saat taksiku menabraknya dan aku akan membawanya ke rumah sakit. Kau yang tiba-tiba muncul disana dan mengklaim diri sebagai saudaranya. Aku mengenal anak itu, tapi kau memintaku untuk tutup mulut dan merahasiakan ini semua."

Pemuda itu melengos. Dia tahu jika wanita di sebelahnya ada hubungan keluarga dengan Tan Hankyung, dokter rumah sakit yang berhubungan dekat dengan Park Jungsoo, karena itu dia meminta Jaerim untuk tutup mulut.

Jaerim menghela nafas. "Kau sudah melibatkanku. Jadi biarkan aku bertanggung jawab juga."

Terkekeh kecil. "Dia bahkan tidak mendapat luka saat kecelakaan itu."

"Aku juga tahu! Tapi tetap saja, dia jatuh di depan taksi yang aku tumpangi."

Pemuda itu menatap Jaerim cukup lama.

"Kau bisa percaya kepadaku. Kau suruh aku merahasiakan semua ini, aku akan melakukannya. Tapi biarkan aku tetap berada disini. Aku bahkan sudah berpindah tempat tinggal dan pekerjaan baru. Kau mau membuat usahaku sia-sia?"

"Baiklah. Asal kau masih bisa menjaga rahasia, akan kuijinkan. Dan... dokter bilang dia koma. Kemungkinan besar akan berakhir buruk. Seburuk apapun keadaannya nanti kau sanggup menanggung masalah ini bersamaku?"

Jaerim menatap pemuda itu dengan keyakinan. Dia sudah bertekad. Maka apapun keadaan kedepan nanti dia sudah memantapkan diri untuk tetap berada disini bersama mereka.

"Aku tidak akan kabur, Zou Mi-ssi."

Zou Mi terseyum setelah mendapatkan jawaban penuh keyakinan seorang Jaerim. Wanita asing yang baru ditemuinya malam itu. Tapi tidak apa, ini jauh lebih baik dibanding dia harus menanggung sendirian yang pasti akan terasa berat. Apa yang bisa diharapkan dari pelajar sepertinya menanggung beban seorang pasien? Dia tidak masalah dengan uang, tentu, tapi dia butuh cukup dukungan mental untuk tetap bertahan. Dan bersyukurlah dengan keberadaan Jaerim yang memiliki tanggung jawab besar ini.

Kecelakaan yang tidak bisa disebut kecelakaan itu membuatnya terlibat dalam hal ini. Tapi dibalik itu semua, Jaerim ingin tetap berada disana agar bisa terus memantau pasien didalam. Memastikan orang yang dia kenal itu berada di tangan orang baik.

Kenapa dia harus repot dengan rahasia ini? Karena pemuda yang mengaku sebagai kakak ini berusaha menyembunyikan keberadaan orang itu. Entah apa yang dilakukannya sampai pihak rumah sakit menyamarkan identitas pasien dan menugaskan perawat-perawat tertentu yang bisa keluar masuk dalam kamar rawat orang itu. Padahal dia yakin banyak orang diluar sana yang mencari orang tersebut. Dan pemuda di sebelahnya begitu pintar menghapus jejak hingga orang itu tidak ditemukan.

Jaerim belum paham, apa yang dilakukan pemuda disampingnya dengan semua ini. Bagaimana niat dan baik buruk maksud tujuannya. Dengan alasan itu dia akan bertahan disini.

TBC

Thursday, November 10, 2016

6:53 AM

Saturday, November 19, 2016

1:23 AM

Sudah pada tahu kok itu Zou Mi dan TaDa…..Jaerim-ssi! Masih ingat dengan Jaerim? Si ex-nya Heechul.

Ini sangat lama dan hanya begini doang?! Ah!

Maafkan saya, tidak bermaksud begitu, tapi saya sibuk juga di dunia nyata. Jadi mohon mengertinya. Dan seberapapun yang bisa saya hasilkan, supaya bisa diterima dengan kebesaran hati. *apaan sih!

Terima kasih untuk semuanya, maaf untuk segala kekurangan dan kesalahana apapun itu. Selamat membaca.

Sima Yu'I

(SY'I)


	24. Chapter 20

5 bulan kemudian. Pertengahan Februari, berganti tahun.

Musim gugur berlalu tanpa hal berarti. Semua orang menjalani kehidupan masing-masing sama seperti sebelumnya. Seolah tidak ada yang berbeda, namun dingin datang menusuk setelah semua hal jatuh tak bersisa. Beberapa orang mengalami hal seperti itu. Hati mereka seolah menjadi lahan dimana sebuah pohon jatuh berguguran dan dingin membekukan bergantian.

Tidak ada yang baik semenjak hari itu. Sekalipun hidup tetap berlanjut namun ganjalan semakin berat mereka rasakan.

Kibum mengeratkan mantel serta meninggikan syal yang dikenakan. Berusaha menghalau dingin. Natal telah berlalu. Setelah libur yang tidak berarti dia harus kembali ke sekolah menghadapi ujian.

Dirinya beranjak dari duduk saat bis yang dia tunggu berhenti tepat di depan halte. Bersama beberapa orang lain dia mengantri untuk masuk ke dalam bis. Dia selalu beruntung menemukan tempat kosong untuk duduk. Setidaknya dia mendapatkan kehangatan dan tidak merasakan kram kaki karena berdiri selama perjalanan.

Kedua iris kelam itu memandang keluar. Diam dan tidak ingin memperhatikan penumpang lain. Seperti biasanya. Sudah lama sejak dia menolak diantar jemput Siwon atau sopir sang ayah, Kibum memilih menggunakan transportasi umum untuk bepergiannya. Dan sejauh ini bukan hal buruk menurutnya.

Ada alasan kenapa dia memilih melakukannya.

Kyuhyun.

Entahlah. Dia melakukan semua hal itu, bahkan tetap mengambil pekerjaan di Ceonchul café hanya dengan satu tujuan; Kyuhyun.

Sampai hari ini Kibum berharap Kyuhyun muncul tiba-tiba di depannya dan menertawakannya. Atau Kyuhyun muncul dan memaki sesuka hatinya. Sampai hari ini Kibum masih berharap dan sangat berharap

Kyuhyun kembali.

"Pagi!" Zou Mi menyapa saat mereka bertemu di koridor.

"Hem."

Jawaban yang bikin orang naik darah, tapi tidak dengan Zou Mi, malahan dia tersenyum hingga barisan giginya nampak. Dia juga merangkulkan lengan di leher Kibum kemudian menyeretnya berjalan bersama. Zou Mi menyapa beberapa siswa-siswi lain yang dia temui di sepanjang koridor, lebih kebanyakan anak perempuan, yang dibalas dengan senyum dan gumaman malu-malu. Zou Mi hanya menggeleng saat seorang hobae menunduk dengan wajah memerah saat Zou Mi tidak sengaja melambaikan tangan kepadanya. Kebiasaan tebar pesona yang terkesan ramah justru membuat adik kelasnya salah paham. Padahal sudah cukup lama dia tobat dengan status playboy meski itu tetap melekat pada dirinya.

Kibum menghempas lengan Zou Mi yang sepanjang koridor masih nangkring di lehernya. Kibum risih dengan itu. Dia merasa jadi semakin pendek diperlakukan seperti itu. Namun Zou Mi cuek saja.

"Pergi kemana kau saat natal?" tanya Kibum.

"Kau merindukanku, Kibumie?" Zou Mi justru menggoda.

Kibum tidak terpengaruh. "Biasanya kau akan ada sejak pagi di rumahku. Jadi kenapa dengan natal tahun ini?"

Zou Mi mengelus dagu seraya memandang ke depan. Pura-pura berfikir. "Eummm ada urusan."

"Disaat natal?"

"Wae?"

Kibum tidak membalas. Pembicaraan berakhir begitu saja diisi keheningan sepanjang jalan. Bukan karena Zou Mi natal tahun kemarin terasa berbeda. Keadaan kacau sampai hari ini yang membuat banyak hal jadi tidak lagi menyenangkan.

0o0o0o0o0

Zou Mi menghentikan tangannya yang sedang menjawab soal. Dia menoleh keluar. Matanya nampak cerah seketika. Butir-butir putih berjatuhan di luar sana. Dia jadi ingat seseorang.

'Dia pasti sangat senang. Ah, Jaerim tentu kesulitan mengendalikannya.'

Kibum yang iseng menoleh, melihat Zou Mi yang tersenyum seperti itu jadi heran.

'Dia tidak mengeluhkan soalnya? Kenapa senang begitu?' batinnya.

0o0o0o0

Kyeoure taeenan areumdaun dangsineun

Nuncheoreom kkaekkeuthan namanui dangsin

Diatas futon lantai dia duduk dengan seorang pemuda meringkuk berbantalkan kakinya. Jaerim menyenandungkan lagu, seraya jemarinya memainkan rambut halus pemuda tersebut.

Gyeoure taeeonan sarangseureon dangsineun

Nuncheoreom malgeun namanui dangsin

Hajiman bomyeoreumgwa gaeul, gyeoul

Eonjena malgo kkaekkeuthae

Pemuda itu tidak terusik sama sekali dengan rambutnya yang dimainkan, sebaliknya dia semakin pulas meringkuk. Jaerim tersenyum melihat wajah damai itu.

Jaerim memperhatikan kembali salju yang masih turun sejak pagi tadi. Kristal-kristal putih itu menumpuk di sekeliling rumah dan halaman.

Melanjutkan lagunya Jaerim sesekali terkekeh mengingat pemuda dipangkuannya tidak bisa diam sepanjang pagi, menghabiskan waktunya di halaman untuk bermain salju. Dia kesulitan meneriakinya agar masuk ke dalam rumah. Pada akhirnya Jaerim menyerah dan membiarkan pemuda itu bermain sepuasnya sampai kembali dengan sendirinya.

Gyeoure taeeonan areumdaun dangsineun

Nuncheoreom kkaekkeuthan namanui dangsin

Saengil chukhahamnida, saengil chukhahamnida

Saengil chukhahamnida

Dangsinui saengirul

Lagunya berhenti saat dia mendengar pintu depan di geser. Dia menoleh ke belakang dan melihat sosok pemuda lain berdiri dengan basah oleh salju yang mencair di pakaiannya.

"Selamat datang." sapa Jaerim.

Pemuda itu tersenyum. "Aku pulang."

Jaerim terkekeh kecil. "Kau hanya berkunjung. Bagaimana ujianmu, Zou Mi?"

Zou Mi, pemuda yang baru datang melepaskan syal serta mantelnya dan meletakkannya di gantungan. Dia juga melepas sepatu, kemudian beranjak mendekati Jaerim dan pemuda yang sedang meringkuk tidur.

"Aigoo, dinginnya!" dia langsung ikut bergelung bersama mereka di bawah selimut tebal yang melindungi si tidur. "Ujianku lancar, jangan khawatir noona." beralih pada pemuda tidur itu, Zou Mi menusuk pipi gembil si pemuda. "Uh, dia pulas sekali tidur."

Jerim menepis jari Zou Mi. "Jangan ganggu. Aku susah payah menidurkannya."

"Dasar bocah." Zou Mi terkekeh. "Aku mendengarnya. Noona menyanyikannya lagi?"

Jaerim mengangguk, mengusap kepala pemuda tidur. "Sejak aku menyanyikan itu di hari ulang tahunnya dia selalu meminta untuk dinyanyikan lagu itu terus. Apa itu berhubungan dengan sesuatu?"

"Itu memang lagu ulang tahun, kan. Kurasa tidak. Kyuhyun pasti hanya suka. Lagipula siapa yang akan menyanyikan lagu itu saat itu, jika ibunya saja tidak waras." Zou Mi menoel hidung mancung Kyuhyun, si pemuda tidur. Dia terkekeh sendiri. Jaerim menggelengkan kepala melihat Zou Mi yang terkesan gemas dengan Kyuhyun.

"Mungkin ayahnya."

Zou Mi menatap Jaerim, ingin menyangkal tapi urung. Mungkin saja, pikirnya. Karena Kim Young Woon juga pernah sangat mencintai Kyuhyun, mungkin saja seorang ayahpun bisa menyanyikan lagu ulang tahun dan memanjakan putranya seperti perlakuan seorang ibu.

"Eunggh." Kyuhyun mengusap hidungnya yang terasa geli dimainkan Zou Mi. Jaerim melotot pada Zou Mi namun pemuda itu hanya meringis. Jaerim terlihat kesal saat Kyuhyun memberi tanda akan bangun. Spontan menggeplak kepala Zou Mi saat Kyuhyun benar-benar bangun.

"Itu salahmu, dia belum ada setengah jam tidur!" marah Jaerim. Kyuhyun akan menangis saat tidurnya terganggu. Jaerim segera menenangkannya. Zou Mi memilih bangun dan menjulurkan lidah, tidak ingin membantu menenangkan Kyuhyun.

Zou Mi beralih ke pantry yang tidak jauh dari tempat Jaerim. Menuang teh hangat yang sudah tersedia, meneguknya sedikit. Dia duduk diam memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang masih merengek dalam penanganan Jaerim. Sejenak dia merasa geli namun kemudian dia tersenyum miris.

Tepat di hari ke empat puluh Kyuhyun koma, dia bangun. Benar-benar bangun namun dengan kepribadian yang berbeda. Kyuhyun memanggil Jaerim dengan eomma saat pertama kali melihat wanita itu. Dia tidak mengingat apapun dan bertingkah seperti anak-anak. Tidak ada luka ataupun kabut yang bersemayam di binar matanya. Hanya binar polos tanpa beban ataupun kesedihan.

Zou Mi hampir frustasi awal-awal itu. Sangat bingung sampai tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Itu diluar semua rencanannya. Dia hanya berniat menyembunyikan Kyuhyun hingga semua keadaan yang kacau itu membaik. Setidaknya sampai keluarga Choi maupun tuan Kim menemukan jalan terang dengan memikirkan kebaikan Kyuhyun. Tapi sebaliknya, rencana Tuhan yang mengambil alih.

Rancangannya harus beralih. Sampai saat ini Zou Mi pun tidak tahu sampai kapan dia menyembunyikan Kyuhyun. Melihat Kyuhyun yang sekarang, jujur dia merasa lega. Tidak ada tangis tanpa kebahagiaan. Tidak ada jeritan tanpa uluran tangan. Tidak ada tawa tanpa seseorang menyertainya. Dimatanya Kyuhyun yang sekarang jauh lebih bahagia meski tanpa semua ingatan dan perilaku yang selayak usianya, Kyuhyun tetap bahagia. Tawanya lepas,senyumnya manis, berat badannya naik, matanya cerah, dan sangat menggemaskan.

"Kekeke." Zou Mi tidak bisa menahan kekehannya melihat Kyuhyun yang kembali bergelung namun dengan wajah cemberut. Matanya masih berkaca-kaca, masih mengantuk tapi tidak memejamkan mata.

"Mimi pabboya!" seru Kyuhyun tiba-tiba.

"Mwo?!"

Jaerim tertawa. Satu lagi Kyuhyun suka sekali mengatai orang.

Kyuhyun meraih pinggang Jaerim, menatap tajam Zou Mi. "Eomma jangan beri dia makan." Kyuyun dendam tidurnya diusik.

"Ne. Kita tidak akan menyisakan sedikit pun untuknya." Jaerim memeluk kepala Kyuhyun, membantu Kyuhyun mengerjai Zou Mi.

"Apa-apaan itu! Tiga jam perjalanan aku kesini tanpa makanan sedikitpun, dan kalian masih tidak ingin meyisakan apapun untukku?! T-tega sekali. Aku bahkan tidak memperdulikan ajakan kencan seorang yeoja."

Jaerim lebih tajam lagi memandang Zou Mi. seakan ingin meremas kepala pemuda itu dengan giginya. Kyuhyun menatap Jaerim. "Eomma, kencan apa?"

"Jangan dengarkan! Dia lelaki gila. Zou Mi memang gila." Jaerim jadi kesal. Sangat kesal.

"Gila! Mimi gila!" Kyuhyun mengejek Zou Mi dengan menjulurkan lidah.

"YA! Jadi itu memang ajaranmu! Kau meracuninya dengan kata-kata kasar, jadi dia seperti itu padaku!" Zou Mi bangkit menunjuk Jaerim. Jaerim melengos cuek. Kemudian tersenyum menatap Kyuhyun yang nampak tidak paham.

"Kyunie, lapar?"

Senyum Kyuhyun mengembang, mengangguk dengan semangat. Kemudian meloncat bangun. "Mimi gila, jangan makan!" serunya pada Zou Mi. Jaerim menahan tawanya.

"Basuh wajah dan berkumur, Kyunie."

Kyuhyun lalu berlari ke kamar mandi. Menutup pintunya sedikit keras.

Jaerim berjalan melewati Zou Mi lalu berbisik. "Bukankah dia anak yang manis?"

Zou Mi mengacak rambutnya hingga berantakan. Kesal sendiri namun tidak bisa marah-marah. "Jaerim noona kau sungguh-sungguh tidak memberiku sedikit saja?" kejarnya mengikuti Jaerim.

"Tidak!"

"Ayolaaah, aku kelaparan."

"Apa peduliku?" Jaerim mengeluarkan makanan yang dia simpan di dalam kulkas untuk dipanaskan.

"Aku hyungnya Kyunie." Zou Mi memasang senyum sok manis. Tapi Jaerim justru berdecih tidak suka.

"Tapi kau terus mengganggunya."

"Salahkan dia yang terlalu imut saat tidur."

Jaerim masih kesal. "Pergi makan saja dengan yeoja itu!"

Senyum Zou Mi mengembang. "Kau cemburu, eoh?" goda Zou Mi.

"Tidak."

"Iya."

"Tidak!" sanggah Jaerim semakin kesal.

Suara pintu dibuka dan disusul langkah berlari, membuat Jaerim berseru. "Jangan berlari, Kyunie! Kau bisa jatuh jika berlari dengan kaki basah!"

Seketika langkah Kyuhyun berhenti. Dia diam memasang gesture bersalah. Kedua kaki merapat, dua tangannya bertaut dan kepalanya menunduk. Jaerim mendesah menyesal menyadari suaranya yang terlalu keras. Tidak bukan karena itu, melainkan rasa kesalnya yang tersalur begitu saja. Melirik Zou Mi sinis, Jaerim menghampiri Kyuhyun.

"Kyunie, maafkan eomma, ne. Eomma tidak tidak ada niat berteriak kepada Kyunie."

"Kyunie salah. Kyunie bandel tidak nurut nasihat eomma." cicit Kyuhyun memainkan jari teunjuk.

Zou Mi memilih diam. Merasa ikut bersalah juga memancing emosi Jaerim.

Jaerim menangkup wajah Kyuhyun menariknya hingga menatap lurus pada wajahnya sendiri. Sedikit terkesiap melihat kedua manik bersalah itu sudah berembun, menyesal Jaerim berkata. "Maafkan eomma, Kyunie. Kyunie sudah lapar?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Jaerim tersenyum, mengusap kecil pipi-pipi Kyuhyun yang berisi. "Kalau begitu ayo kita makan! Kita habiskan semua makanan sampai tidak tersisa seikitpun! Karena jika sisa,"

"Makanannya menangis!" sahut Kyuhyun kembali ceria.

Kyuhyun lebih dulu duduk. Jaerim menyiapkan semua makanan di meja, kemudian ikut duduk. Zou Mi manyun saat mereka mulai makan, mengabaikan dirinya yang menunggu dipanggil. Sepertinya memang mereka serius tidak memberinya makan.

"Kyunie, kau yakin Mimi tidak perlu dibagi?" bisik Jaerim.

Kyuhyun menggeleng.

"Tapi Mimi nanti sangat kurus jika tidak makan. Sekarang saja sudah kurus."

Kyuhyun berhenti makan. Dengan mulut penuh makanan dia menoleh pada Zou Mi yang memelas mengalihkan wajah. "Mimi tidak makan. Sakit. Kurus. Nanti mati seperti Chu." Chu adalah kucing lokal yang pernah sejenak tinggal di rumah mereka. Meninggal karena sakit, tidak mau makan, kemudian kurus lalu mati. Kyuhyun menangis keras saat kucing yang diklaim temannya itu mati dan dikubur Zou Mi disamping rumah.

"Mimi Chu makan?" Kyuhyun menawarkan akhirnya.

Zou Mi langsung mengalihkan wajah untuk menatap Kyuhyun. Berbinar. "Mimi boleh ikut makan?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Hem! Mimi Chu harus makan. Tidak sakit. Tidak kurus. Tidak mati."

Apapun itu, terserah. Yang penting bagi Zou Mi adalah perutnya yang sudah keroncongan dan air liurnya yang hampir menetes melihat mereka makan dengan lahap. Maka begitu Kyuhyun mengeluarkan ijinnya dia segera duduk dan mengambil makanan. Memakannya tidak kalah lahap.

Jaerim mengulas senyum kecil. Membersihkan nasi di sudut bibir Kyuhyun lalu meneruskan makannya. Ketiganya makan dengan senang. Sesekali Zou Mi akan menggoda Kyuhyun dengan mengambil lauk dari piringnya. Kyuhyun akan menjerit dan memukul kepala Zou Mi. Jaerim yang akan mensihati Kyuhyun agar tidak melakukan hal tersebut. Kyuhyun akan cemberut lalu makan dengan kesal. Lalu berakhir dengan Zou Mi yang membujuknya agar tidak marah lagi.

Bagaimanapun keadaan Kyuhyun sekarang, bagi Zou mi juga Jaerim bukanlah hal yang terlalu buruk. Perasaan miris dan sedih pasti ada, tapi diluar itu semua mereka meraskan kebahagiaan melihat Kyuhyun bisa menikmati hidupnya yang sekarang.

0o0o0o00

Donghae sedang mengerjakan tugasnya saat Siwon muncul di café. Dia mencoba mengabaikan kakaknya namun Siwon justru menghampiri dan mengatakan untuk meminta waktu berbicara.

Menghela nafas Donghae melepas celemeknya dan mengikuti Siwon keluar cafe setelah melirik Heechul meminta ijin.

"Ada apa?" Donghae memasukkan kedua tangannya di saku celana. Dingin seperti ini dia lupa membawa jaketnya. Dia pikir ini tidak akan lama. Dia tidak enak pada Heechul jika keluar lama-lama, apalagi Kibum tidak masuk karena kesibukannya mengadapi ujian. Mereka kekurangan pgawai malam ini.

"Pulanglah. Sudah lama,"

"Baru beberapa bulan." potong Doghae suda menebak maksud Siwon datang. "Aku berniat tinggal diluar sampai aku lulus dan mendapat pekerjaan."

"Dan tidak akan kembali? Tidak pernah, begitu?" Siwon mulai kehilangan sabar saat Donghae benar-benar memutus hubungan. Dia pikir Donghae hanya akan tinggal diluar dan tetap menjaga komunikasi. Namun sekian lama menunggu Siwon hanya mendapatkan hal kosong. Donghae sama sekali tidak pernah berkunjung maupun menelpon. "Akan sampai kapan kau puas menghukum appa? Kau tidak hanya memberi appa balasan tapi juga menyakiti saudara-saudaramu."

Donghae tidak sekalipun menatap Siwon. Siwon yang kesal menarik bahu Donghae hingga pemuda itu menghadap kepadanya. "Hae, kau tahu appa menyesali segalanya. Dia sudah berusaha keras menebus kesalahannya. Pulanglah, appa sering sakit sekarang. Dia sudah tidak lagi muda, apa kau tega membiarkannya seperti ini?"

Donghae tidak mengatakan apapun. Siwon mendesah lelah. "Kau pikir jika aku dan Kibum tidak marah atau kesal? Kami juga merasakannya, kami sangat kecewa dengan appa. Tapi semua sudah terjadi. Bukan hal benar jika kita terus menghukumnya selagi appa sudah menyalahkan diri sendiri dan menyesali segalanya. Aku ingin membantu appa. Mendukungnya dan juga memperbaiki semua ini. Tapi jika kita saja tidak bisa bersama dan saling menguatkan lalu bagaimana appa akan bisa bangkit dan memperbaiki keadaan ini?"

"Kumohon Donghae. Hentikan. Ayo dukung appa bersama-sama. Kita akan menjaga keluarga, seperti yang seharusnya kita lakukan."

Heechul mengawasi keduanya dari tempat kasir. Sedikit khawatir dan penasaran. Berharap keduanya tidak terlibat dalam perkelahian. Meskipun saudara namun dalam kondisi seperti ini semua bisa terjadi. Apalagi dia tahu Donghae keras kepala. Dia juga sudah lelah membujuk dan membiarkan Donghae dengan pendiriannya. Yang baik dari hal itu adalah pemuda itu tidak melampiaskan masalahnya kepada hal negative.

Donghae menatap Siwon sebelum jauh memandang dengan wjaah beku. "Hyung."

Siwon bergumam.

"Seperti apa kita harus memperbaikinya?"

"Eh?"

"Kau bilang akan membantu appa memperbaikinya. Berbulan-bulan ini aku sering berfikir apa yang sebaiknya. Keadaan seperti apa seharusnya agar disebut baik. Jika Kyuhyun adalah adik kita, bukankah seharusnya dia bersama kita? Jadi haruskah kita mengambil Kyuhyun dari tuan Kim?"

"Itu," jujur saja Siwon juga memikirkan hal itu. Dan sampai sekarang dia masih belum menemukan bagaimana baiknya. Namun mengingat Kyuhyun selama ini juga hdup sendiri, jadi istilah mengambilnya dia rasa tidak pantas. "Itu bisa saja dilakukan." katanya kurang yakin.

"Aku sudah menanyakan pada diriku sendiri, tidak apa jika Kyuhyun adalah saudaraku. Aku menyayanginya, bahkan sebelum mengetahui hal itu. Aku lebih dulu bersamanya. Aku melihat dia selama ini. Jadi bukan hal sulit untuk menerimanya. Tapi apa sudah kau lihat bagaimana tuan Kim hancur karena perbuatan appa?" mata Donghae berair mengatakan semua itu. Dia menyusutnya.

"Lelaki itu melihat istrinya menggila dan mendapati kenyataan anak yang dia sayangi bukan anak kandungnya. Kyuhyun menderita karena hal itu. Tapi sekarang lelaki itu terlihat butuh dikasihani. Dia berlari kesana kemari, membawa selebaran untuk mencari Kyuhyun. Sedikit lagi dia pasti juga akan hilang warasnya. Semua itu karena appa. Appa menghancurkan satu keluarga. Dia merenggut kebahgaiaan dan menanam luka kepada mereka. Kemalangan mereka bagaimana kau akan memperbaikinya, hyung? Bagaimana kalian bisa mengembalikan kebahagiaan mereka? Sampai sekarang saja kau tidak bisa menemukan Kyuhyun, jadi kenapa sesumbar dengan berkata untuk mendukung keluarga yang sudah menghancurkan kehidupan orang lain?!"

Siwon mengatupkan mulutnya rapat-rapat. Tidak memiliki kata maupun pemikiran menjawab semua kalimat Donghae. Dia hanya mampu menunduk seraya memejamkan mata merasakan perasaan terdesak. Padahal sebelumnya dia berangkat dengan percaya diri, memiliki semua pemikiran di kepalanya untuk membawa Donghae kembali. Namun sebaliknya kini dia merasa pikirannya dibuka untuk mengetahui kenyataan jauh lebih sulit dari semua perkiraan. Kecewa mereka mungkin sama tapi Donghae, adiknya itu lebih lama mengenal Kyuhyun. Dia juga lebih banyak berada diluar untuk menyaksikan semuanya. Jadi kemungkinan apa yang dikatakannya tentang tuan Kim adalah benar.

0o0o0o0

Lelaki baya itu berjalan. Wajahnya yang terbakar matahari nampak memerah karena dingin, kumis serta jenggotnya dibiarkan tumbuh tidak terawat. Berat badannya menurun banyak dan ada lingkaran hitam di sekitar matanya. Bahkan di musim sedingin ini dia hanya mengenakan mantel yang sama dengan yang kemarin.

Dia akan berhenti dan menyodorkan satu selebaran kepada siapapun yang ditemuinya. "Kumohon, putraku menghilang. Lihat baik-baik wajahnya, dia putraku namanya Kyuhyun jika anda melihatnya tolong hubungi saya." seperti itu kira-kira yang selalu dia katakan sambil menjejalkan selembar kertas yang dipenuhi dengan wajah seorang pemuda beserta alamat dan kontak di bawahnya.

Tidak peduli meski mereka hanya akan mengabaikan permintaannya dan yang terburuk membuang selebaran tersebut begitu berpindah tangan. Lelaki itu tidak menyerah. Dia akan melanjutkan jalannya untuk mencari sang anak. Itu bukan rasa tanggung jawab. Atau penyesalan. Atau sekedar pencitraan. Lelaki itu, tuan Kim melakukannya karena hatinya yang sakit berlubang. Setiap hari setelah kejadian pengakuan itu, wajah sang anak tidak sekalipun bisa hilang dalam benaknya.

Kyuhyun selalu muncul, saat dia sadar atau saat dia tidur. Hingga musim bergantipun dia akan tidak berani memejamkan mata karena hanya kilasan masa lalu yang akan menyambutnya. Jadi dia memilih membuka matanya dan memandang ruang kosong yang memperlihatkannya pada sosok sang putra.

Dia sering menangis. Sendirian di rumahnya yang sepi dan berantakan. Tidak ada yang dia kerjakan lagi selain mengenang masa lalu dan berjalan keluar untuk menyebar selebaran. Tuan Kim melepas pekerjaannya untuk melakukan semua yang dia bisa untuk mencari putranya. Dia seakan lupa bagaimana untuk hidup dengan baik dan mencoba memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Hera. Semua hal itu tidak lagi terlintas di kepalanya.

Seseorang memperhatikan tuan Kim dari dalam mobilnya. Dia meremas kuat stir mobil yang dipegangnya menyalurkan perasaan sakit melihat bagaimana lelaki yang dulu dia lihat tampak kuat kini berubah. Lelaki itu terlihat rapuh dan seperti orang tanpa arah. Dia tahu, sangat tahu, karena dirinya yang mendampingi tuan Kim selama ini. Dia berusaha keras agar tuan Kim tidak berlarut dalam kesedihan dan penyesalan. Namun itu tidak berarti. Tuan Kim tidak bisa mendengarkan siapapun. Bahkan juga dirinya.

Leeteuk selalu menyesali ketidakmampuannya mempertahankan Kyuhyun atau mendukung tuan Kim. Dia hanya orang luar yang merasa ikut bertanggung jawab setelah semua hal terjadi. Dia tidak bisa mengabaikan dan kembali pada kehidupan normalnya.

0o0o0o0

"Selamat datang! Eoh? Leeteuk saem?" Henry tersenyum menyambut salah satu guru di sekolahnya yang terkadang datang untuk makan. Dia menarikkan kursi untuk guru itu kemudian menanyakan pesanan.

"Kopi saja, Henry-ah." jawab Leeteuk kali ini. Henry mengangguk dan akan pergi untuk menyampaikan pesanan Leeteuk kepada Hera, namun guru itu menahannya. "Kalau boleh bisa aku berbicara dengan ibumu?"

Henry tidak langsung menjawab. Matanya melirik pada sang ibu yang nampak sibuk membuat pesanan. "Akan kutanyakan."

Hera bersedia bicara dengan Leeteuk hanya jika kedai mereka sudah tutup. Leeteuk tidak keberatan, karena menurutnya ini penting. Jadi dengan sabar dia duduk menikmati kopinya untuk menunggu waktu bergulir.

Hari cukup malam saat akhirya kedai yang dikelola Hera sejak awal musim gugur, mulai di tutup. Kedai kecil yag tidak jauh dari apartemen Hera cukup ramai pengunjung, Henry akan kesini selesai dari sekolah untuk membantu sang ibu.

"Kau sangat lama menunggu, apa itu sangat penting? Apa Kyuhyun sudah ditemukan?" Hera merasa jika penting pasti itu berhubungan dengan Kyuhyun. Dia selalu berharap kabar tentang Kyuhyun bisa segera didengarnya.

Leeteuk menggeleng. Hera mendesah kecewa namun kemudian tersenyum menguatkan diri. "Tidak apa. Aku yakin dia baik-baik saja. Dia anak yang sangat kuat. Jadi tidak apa kami menunggu sedikit lebih lama lagi. Dia akan segera pulang." itu hanya penghiburan yang sebenarnya Hera mulai kehilangan kepercayaannya setelah lama menunggu.

Leeteuk memandang perempuan tegar dihadapannya dengan perasaan miris. Dia tidak menampik kasih sayang Hera yang tulus tapi tidakkah Hera juga memikirkan Kim Young Woon? Suami yang belum resmi bercerai dengannya? Prosesnya masih belum diputuskan di pengadillan. Sidang itu terus diundur karena tuan Kim tidak pernah datang untuk menjalani sidang.

"Hera-ssi, aku datang untuk tuan Kim."

Hera meremas celemek yang masih dipakainya. Henry yang menunggu di meja kasir ikut merespon saat mendengar calon mantan ayah tirinya disebut.

"Aku tidak ada urusan dengan dia!" cepat Hera beranjak. Leeteuk ikut berdiri dan berseru.

"Dia membutuhkanmu!"

Hera menggeleng keras. Dia berjalan menuju Henry. Melepas celemek, menyimpannya kemudian mengenakan mantel dan syalnya. "Leeteuk-ssi jika itu tidak mengenai Kyuhyun tolong jangan datang lagi." pintanya pada Leeteuk yang tertegun dengan sikap Hera. "Kka, Henry kita pulang." Henry mengikuti ibunya mengenakan mantel serta syalnya juga mengambil tas sekolah yang dia simpan di bawah meja kasir.

"Cobalah kau melihatnya! Sekali saja!" pinta Leeteuk tidak menyerah. Dia meghadang langkah Hera yang hendak keluar. "Kau tidak tahu bagaimana tuan Kim sekarang. Dia bukan tuan Kim yang dulu. Percayalah!"

Hera merasa rasa sakitnya kembali lagi. Susah payah dia mengubur masa lalu itu tapi Leeteuk datang kembali untuk mengingatkannya. Rasaya tidak adil. Dia haya ingin hidup tenang setelah memutuskan untuk tidak lagi berurusan dengan Kim Young Woon. Dia tidak ingin diganggu lagi dengan urusan lelaki itu. Dia sudah menyerah untuk lelaki itu.

Leeteuk menghembuskan nafas dengan halus. Melihat Hera berdiam dia kembali berbicara. "Sudah banyak yang berubah. Aku akan menceritakan segalanya hanya jika kau mau mendengarnya, Hera-ssi. Ini tentang ayah biologis Kyuhyun."

Hera seketika menatap Leeteuk tidak percaya. Ayah biologis Kyuhyun sudah diketahui? Hera belum pernah mendengar kabar ini. Jadi dia tertarik. Sejenak melupakan Kim Young Woon dia mendengarkan Leeteuk berbicara.

"Tuan Kim mengatakannya kepadaku saat datang berkunjung aku melihatnya dalam keadaan berantakan. Dia seperti tidak bisa menahan kemarahan dan rasa bersalahnya. Dengan menangis dia bilang dia sudah berdosa, sangat berdosa karena dia sudah menjual ginjal Kyuhyun kepada ayah kandungnya sendiri."

Hera termenung, memikirkan perkataan Leeteuk. Siapa yang dimaksud Leeteuk? Siapa? Hingga satu kejadian dan satu nama melintas dibenaknya. Mulutnya terbuka namun kemudian dia membungkamnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Hera terkejut. Henry menghampiri ibunya khawatir. "Leeteuk saem tolong hentikan ini." pinta Henry karena tidak ingin ibunya down lagi seperti beberapa bulan lalu.

Leeteuk menatap Henry. "Henry-ah kalian harus tahu karena itu aku menceritakannya. Hera-ssi," beralih kepada Hera yang mulai tenang namun bayangan luka itu kentara di raut wajahnya. "Kau sudah menebak orangnya?"

Hera menangis. "Kenapa seperti ini? Ini sangat tidak adil untuk Kyuhyun. Kenapa harus lelaki itu?! Kenapa ?!"

"Eomma." Henry terkejut saat Hera tiba-tiba memeluknya seraya menangis. Untuk sejenak dia bingung namun kemudian dia paham bahwa ibunya menginginkan dukungannya. Maka dia mengusap punggung ibunya.

Hera menangis dengan keras. "Kenapa harus lelaki itu?! Kyuhyun, anakku! Henry…. Kenapa nasib hyungmu seperti ini? Kenapa harus serumit ini?"

Henry menjadi panik sendiri saat tangis Hera tidak kunjung reda menyusul tubuh yang memeluknya itu semakin berat bertumpu padanya. Dia melirik Leeteuk meminta tolong. Leeteuk dengan cepat membantu. Hera masih sadar, hanya merasa tidak memiliki tenaga. Mereka pun membawa Hera pulang.

Leeteuk masih menunggu sampai Henry keluar dari kamar sang ibu. Wajahnya keruh tapi dia tetap menghampiri Leeteuk. Dia juga penasaran dengan apa yang sebenarnya mereka bicarakan. Sampai akhirya Leeteuk mengatakan dengan jelas siapa ayah kandung Kyuhyun. Henry tidak kalah terkejut.

Leeteuk menepuk bahu Henry yang sangat diam setelah mendengar berita itu darinya. "Tuan Choi juga tidak dalam keadaan baik. Dia menyesali perbuatannya dan ingin menebusnya."

"Seperti apa?" sinis Henry merasa geram dalam hati. "Semua sudah kacau, tidak ada yang akan baik-baik saja! Mereka orang berpengaruh tapi sampai detik inipun mereka tidak bisa menemukan Kyu hyung. Lalu memperbaiki seperti apa yang mereka maksud? Menemukan Kyuhyun hyung bukan memperbaiki, tapi akan membuatnya semakin rumit. Apa mereka tidak berfikir bagaimana mereka akan menjelaskan ini kepada Kyu hyung? Bagaimana perasaan Kyu hyung jika dia tahu tentang ini? Akan sehancur apa perasaannya setelah ini?!" Henry bangkit, melampiaskan rasa kesalnya dengan mendengus dan berkacak pinggang.

"Eomma selalu berharap Kyu hyung pulang dan melupakan semua hal yang terjadi lalu tinggal bersama kami dengan tenang. Tidak berharap ada masalah lagi seperti ini. Eomma tidak berhenti berdo'a untuk Kyu hyung. Tapi jika seperti ini aku akan berdo'a, setiap malam agar Kyu hyung tidak kembali dan mendapati kehancuran untuk kesekian kali. Dia berhak merasakan kebahagiaan dan hidup lebih baik, bukan neraka seperti ini." harap Henry penuh tekad. Matanya yang basah karena kesal dan sedih dia hapus hingga bersih. Mengatur nafasnya Henry kembali duduk di sebelah Leeteuk.

Beberapa saat keduanya tenggelam dalam kediaman. Henry mencoba menenangkan pikirannya dari emosi, Leeteuk hanya menungguinya.

"Terima kasih bantuanmu Leeteuk saem." kata Henry bermaksud menyudahi malam ini. Dia tidak sanggup terus merasa seperti ini, dia butuh memejamkan mata dan melupakan segalanya.

Leeteuk seolah mengerti, maka dia bangkit berpamitan namun sebelum keluar dia sempat meninggalkan kalimat untuk Henry. "Tuan Kim salah satu yang hidup dalam neraka. Lihatlah bagaimana keadaan lelaki yang pernah kau sebut appa. Kau akan tahu bagaimana dia sudah belajar akan semua kesalahannya. Bagaiamana hati seorang ayah sebenarnya. Lihatlah meski itu hanya sekali dan hanya beberapa saat."

0oo00o00o0

Malam semakin meninggi, udara terasa lebih membekukan. Tuan Kim menepi, duduk di tepian jalan. Setumpuk selebaran yang dia bawa sudah menipis setelah seharian ini dia berkeliling tanpa berhenti sampai lupa dengan kebutuhan tubuhnya. Dia merasa kelelahan dan pusing namun begitu matanya bersirobak dengan wajah Kyuhyun di selebaran itu dia merasa tidak seharusnya dia berhenti untuk mencari.

Dipandangnya wajah yang tercetak buram itu. Dia hampir lupa wajah rupawan yang jarang dia lihat dulu. Dia tidak tahu putra kecil yang dulu sering dia gesek hidungnya tumbuh dengan menjadi sangat tampan. Dia melewatkan banyak hal dan waktunya untuk Kyuhyun.

Mengusap permukaan kertas itu dengan mata berair. Dia tersenyum kemudian mendekap selebaran serupa Kyuhyun dengan sangat dekat di dadanya. "Putra appa tersayang, uri Kyunie." gumamnya kemudian menggoyangkan tubuhnya seolah sedang menimang sorang anak. Pelan dan lirih bibirnya melantunkan sebuah lagu. Lagu yang dulu sering dia nyanyikan di setiap tahun di hari ulang tahun sang anak. Dan tahun ini di bulan Februari dan tanggal lahir Kyuhyun sudah terlewat dia tidak akan lupa, lagu kesukaan sang putra. Yang di malam hari selalu dimintanya untuk pengantar tidur. Dia akan menyanyikannya. Sekali lagi, di setiap malam dia ingin mengenangnya dengan baik.

Kyeoure taeenan areumdaun dangsineun

Nuncheoreom kkaekkeuthan namanui dangsin

Bersama dengan lelehan air matanya tuan Kim merindukan hari itu. Hari-hari dimana hatinya masih penuh dengan cinta dan ketegaran. Hari dimana dirinya mengangkat tubuh kecil sang putra dan membuatnya tertawa. Semuanya adalah kenangan yang dipenuhi cinta dan ketulusan.

Seseorang berhenti di dekatnya, menghentikan nyanyiannya tuan Kim mendongak. Melihat sosok pemuda sedang menatapnya. Tuan Kim mengulas senyum tipis mengenal sosok itu.

"Donghae."

Pemuda itu balas tersenyum. Merendahkan dirinya dia duduk di sebelah tuan Kim. "Ahjussi belum pulang?"

"Sebentar lagi." jawab tuan Kim menatap ke depan.

Sejenak Donghae menatap tuan Kim dengan sedih. Dirinya tahu tuan Kim lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu di tepian jalan dibanding beristirahat di rumah. Dia sering melihatnya, sengaja untuk melihatnya.

Menghela nafas pelan, Donghae mengalihkan mata pada selebaran yang dipeluk tuan Kim. Tangannya bergerak cepat menarik selebaran tersebut. "Aku akan membantumu." katanya.

"Lagi?!" tuan Kim terperangah. Donghae sudah berdiri, mengangguk semangat.

"Kita akan menempelnya di tempat yang belum pernah kita tempel. Semua orang akan bisa melihatnya. Dengan begitu Kyuhyun akan segera ketemu!" ucapnya menggebu.

Tuan Kim diam menatap pemuda yang berkali-kali menemuinya ini. Dan berkali-kali membantu menyebar selebarannya. Dia tidak tahu kenapa dan hanya tahu pemuda itu adalah orang baik yang akan muncul dan menolongnya dalam keletihan seperti sekarang. Maka tidak ada alasan lagi dia akan mengeluh dan kembali bangkit.

"Benar." tuan Kim bangkit menghapus letih di wajahnya. Terlihat lebih bersemangat kali ini. "Kita kesana, sebelah sini sudah aku datangi tadi." katanya seraya melangkah diikuti Donghae.

"Ahjussi sudah menyebar ke semua tempat ternyata." Donghae tertawa untuk menyegarkan suasana dan tuan Kim menyambutnya dengan suasana lebih ringan. Menembus udara malam yang semakin dingin keduanya tidak lelah menempa harapan.

Siwon menelan ludahnya dengan sulit. Keluar dari persembunyiannya. Hatinya miris melihat kenyataan yang baru ditunjukkan sang adik. Tuan Kim, lelaki yang dulu menelantarkan Kyuhyun terlihat begitu menyedihkan. Menyesali setiap perbuatannya tanpa cela dan berusaha dengan kedua tangannya sendiri menebus segalanya. Dan apa yang dia lakukan? Dia yang sesumbar untuk menebus segala dosa di masa lalu hanya bisa duduk diam dia balik kursi dan menunggu kabar. Dia merasa kalah dan tidak pantas dibandingkan dengan lelaki yang tidak terhitung sudah berapa kali menyusuri jalan dan menghapus rasa malunya untuk memohon dan menyodorkan selembar kertas pada setiap orang yang ditemuinya.

Malam itu Siwon merasa gagal untuk semua yang sudah dia lakukan.

0o0o0o0o0

Kyuhyun melempar selimutya ke samping hingga jatuh ke lantai. Namun begitu dia tidak peduli dengan cepat dia melompat turun kemudian berlari menuju pintu. Membukanya dengan sekali sentak, berlari lagi menuju satu ruang di sudut lain.

"Eomma!" dia sudah berteriak sebelum mencapai pintu kamar Jaerim. Dia memutar knop pintu namun tidak terbuka. Merengut Kyuhyun beralih mengetuk papan jati tersebut dengan kepalan tangan. Di tidak pernah mengetuk dengan cara yang benar.

"Eommaaa bangun!" serunya masih menggedor.

Jaerim menutup telinganya dengan bantal. Demi Tuhan siapa yang membuat keributan di luar? Dia baru bisa tidur menjelang pagi tadi setelah semalaman bayi besarnya merengek karena tidak bisa tidur. Kyuhyun sempat tidur sebelum dia bangun dengan berurai air mata. Jaerim panik mendengar tangisan Kyuhyun. Bocah itu menangis keras dan mengatakan ada monster berpakaian putih dan memegang pisau ingin melukainya. Meski sudah ditemani dan dibujuk Kyuhyun tidak kunjung memejamkan mata.

"Eommaaaa!"

Jaerim membuka mata, melempar bantal dan melihat jam di mejanya. Menepuk keningnya, menghela nafas sebentar baru dia bangkit. "Iya, eomma bangun!" serunya.

Begitu membuka pintu dia disuguhi wajah cemberut Kyuhyun. Pemuda itu menggembungkan pipinya yang sudah berisi dan bersedekap dada. Matanya menatap kesal pada Jaerim.

"Apa?" balas Jaerim bersikap biasa. Membuat Kyuhyun semakin memajukan bibirnya.

"Eomma menyebalkan!" sungut Kyuhyun berlalu. Ibunya pasti lupa dengan janjinya semalam.

Jaerim terkikik begitu Kyuhyun tidak terlihat. Dia sebenarnya tahu kenapa Kyuhyun menggedor pintu kamarnya dengan heboh dan berteriak seperti itu. Ini sudah jam 8 dan dia sudah berjanji pada Kyuhyun akan membawa anak itu keluar hari ini. Ini adalah janjinya semalam jika Kyuhyun mau tidur.

Kyuhyun mendudukkan diri di meja makan. Melipat tangan di atas meja, masih manyun. Dia melengos melihat Jaerim yang juga memasuki ruang makan, namun hanya melewatinya dan masuk ke area pantry. Membuka kulkas, mengeluarkan susu dan membawanya ke dapur untuk dipanaskan. Dia mencuri pandang untuk melihat bayi besarnya yang sedang merajuk. Begitu selesai dengan susunya dia membawa susu tersebut ke hadapan Kyuhyun.

Jaerim duduk menunggu Kyuhyun meminum susu yang sudah dia panaskan. Tapi pemuda yang genap 17 tahun awal Februari ini, dengan kepribadian kanak-kanak, itu masih tidak bergeming.

"Kyunie marah, eoh? Tidak mau susu buatan eomma lagi? Tidak mau menatap eomma?"

Kyuhyun tetap pada kediamannya. Jaerim mendesah sedih.

"Kyunie marah eomma jadi sedih. Eomma ingin menangis." Jaerim menunduk dan memulai kebohongannya. Memelas.

Kyuhyun kelabakan. Tangannya menggapai Jaerim namun urung. Wajahnya berubah menyesal dan gelisah. "E-eomma." cicitnya mendengar isakan.

Jaerim tersenyum masih menunduk, Kyuhyun tidak melihatnya. "Kyunie tidak sayang eomma. Eomma jadi sangat sedih. Hiks."

"Anniyo!" seru Kyuhyun. Menatap gelas susu dan eommanya bergantian. "Kyunie akan minum! Kyunie sayang eomma!" tidak perduli dengan panasnya Kyuhyun meraih gelas tersebut dan meneguk cairan putih itu. Jaerim yang sadar pergerakan Kyuhyun ingin mencegahnya namun terlambat.

Kyuhyun melepeh susu yang sempat dia minum. Jaerim meringis ngilu, Kyuhyun sukses menangis keras. Namun Jaerim justru ingin tertawa. Melihat wajah menangis Kyuhyun benar-benar menggelikan. Coba kalau Zou Mi menginap dan sekarang berada disini bersama mereka, sudah dipastikan pipi Kyuhyun akan memerah karena cubitan dan kecupan gemas Zou Mi.

0o0o0o0o0o

"Ah ah ah

Ang geun song!

Na bogoshipni? Dang geun!

Na saenggakna ni? Dang geun!

I love you, you love me

Dang geun! Dang geun! Dang geun!"

Kedua tangan itu berayun dengan ceria. Jaerim tersenyum melihat senangnya Kyuhyun hari ini, setelah kejahilannya pagi tadi yang berujung dia harus membujuk Kyuhyun kembali, mereka bisa keluar berjalan-jalan. Kyuhyun menariknya kesana kemari untuk melihat apapun yang menarik perhatiannya dan membuatnya senang. Hingga menjelang sore dan mereka memutuskan untuk pulang Kyuhyun masih tetap ceria. Pemuda itu terus mengayun tangan yang sedang digenggamnya. Mulutnya bernyanyi dengan riang.

"Na joa hani? Dang geun!

Na sarang hani? Dang geun!

I love you, you love me

Dang geun! Dang geun! Dang geun!"

Sesekali Kyuhyun akan melompat dalam langkahnya. Matanya tidak berhenti memandang sekitar dengan mata berbinar.

Jaerim pun ikut bernyanyi menimpali suara Kyuhyun. Membuat bocah itu semakin semangat bernyanyi.

"Na haengbok haeyo! Dang geun!

Na jeul gowoyo! Dang geun!

Saranghae saranghae

Dang geun song!

Ddae ro nun jja jeung na go

Ddae ro nun him dul ro do

No ekyote onjena oot go it nun nal saenggakhae

Ddae ro nun seul po ji go

Ddae ro nun we ro wo do

No ekyote onjenahamgge ha nunnarul saenggakhae

Ah ah ah

Dang geun song!"

Jaerim mengacak rambut Kyuhyun dengan gemas. Itu hanya lagu anak-anak namun terdengar merdu jika Kyuhyun yang bernyanyi. Apalagi dia menyanyikannya dengan sangat riang. Jadi rasanya benar-benar menjadi bersemangat.

"Eomma, ice cream!" seru Kyuhyun menunjuk penjual es krim di seberang jalan. Jaerim tidak sempat menahan Kyuhyun saat pemuda itu melepas pegangannya dan berlari menyeberang. Jaerim berteriak memperingatinya namun terlambat. Langkah Kyuhyun jauh lebih cepat. Jaerim akan mengejar namun kemudian dia mendengar suara klakson yang keras.

"Tidak. Kyuhyun! Kembali, Kyunie!" seru Jaerim. Beberapa orang sudah berteriak memperingati. Namun pemuda itu terus berlari dengan senyum lebar tanpa merasakan kecemasan, kegelisahan serta rasa khawatir disekitarnya. Mobil pengangkut barang itu terus melaju, meski suara decit ban melengking dan Kyuhyun masih berada disana. Berhenti ditengah jalan baru sadar akan benda besi besar itu semakin mendekat kepadanya.

"KYUHYUN!"

Tbc

Jangan salahkan saya! Pokoknya jangan salahkan saya!

Hhh tapi tetap merasa bersalah. Ini telat, lagi. Gomen. Hiks.

Kyuhyun bukan lupa ingatan karena benturan kepala atau semacam itu. Dia amnesia karena faktor psikologis dan mental. Saya buat lupa keseluruhan dan memundurkan waktu ke usia kanak-kanak, memundurkan mental di masa dia kecil. Menjadikannya berbanding terbalik dengan sifat aslinya. Ini dilebih-lebihkan jujur saja. Anggap saja kepribadian yang seharusnya sedang dipeluk Yeojin di bawah sadarnya. Ini juga menghayal saja.

Dan masih ada saja yang tanya Kyuhyun sakit apa dan operasi apa. heum. Kyuhyun sakit jantung ini juga karena tekanan mental menahun yang tidak kunjung di konsultasikan. Saat dia menghilang, sudah waktunya kan dia harus operasi, diusahakan ijinnya tuh, tapi dia malah meghilang dengan tekanan batin lagi. Ketemu Jaerim tidak sengaja. Kalau Zou Mi sengaja mengikuti Kyuhyun selain Changmin. Dia collaps dan dalam mendesak harus operasi. Jadi dia operasi jantung. Tanya siapa yang membiayai dan memberi ijin? Tentu saja Zou Mi. tanya lagi Zou Mi dapat uang dari mana? Zou Mi itu juga kaya tau, terus ada kerjaan sampingan tuh. Jadi uang pribadi juga menumpuk. Buat main-main mah uang saku ayah saja.

Untuk elf3 di LBB, terima kasih sudah menyempatkan diri meninggalkan jejak di setiap chapternya, jadi review LBB nambah.

Terima kasih yang sudah membaca, follow, favorite, reviewer yang baik hati kritik dan saran masih dibutuhkan. Semoga ini bisa dinikmati dengan pikiran terbuka, kesalahan dan kekurangannya mohon dimaklumi dan dimaafkan. Typo abaikan saja.

Sekian.

Sima Yu'I

(SY'I)


	25. Chapter 21

BRAK!

Jaerim memejamkan mata sangat erat. Tanpa sadar menahan nafas juga, bahkan rasanya jantungnya berhenti berdetak. Tubuhnya kaku tidak bergeming.

Mobil yang sukses menabrak tiang listrik itu seketika berhenti. Dari pintu depan keluar sopir dan kernetnya. Terlihat kebingungan dan syok. Beberapa orang menghampiri mereka. Menanyakan keadaan mereka, yang lain ada juga mengeluarkan kekesalannya.

Jaerim mendengar keributan namun masih tidak berani membuka mata. Dia takut. Sangat takut untuk melihat kenyataan di depannya. Sekitarnya sudah ramai, entah menunggu apa keinginan untuk tahu Jaerim mulai timbul. Dengan pelan dia membuka mata. Bisa dia lihat mobil yang melaju kencang tadi telah berhenti menabrak tiang listrik. Jaerim memindai tempat lain. Nafasnya mendadak berubah cepat dan matanya melebar tidak percaya.

Tepatnya di seberang jalan, orang-orang telah berkerumun membentuk lingkaran.

Satu langkah, Jaerim goyah. Dalam benaknya sudah terlintas hal-hal buruk yang mungkin terjadi. Namun kemudian dia mendengar suara tangisan. Suara yang dia kenal.

'Kyuhyun!' seru hati Jaerim, membuatnya seketika bisa menggerakkan kaki. Berlari. Menyibak kerumunan agar dirinya bisa mencapai bagian terdalam. Suara tangisan itu terdengar lebih jelas. Dia mendengarnya. Kyuhyun-nya menangis memanggil dirinya.

"Kyuhyun!" Jaerim melihat Kyuhyun berada di tengah. Dua orang sedang memeriksa keadaannya yang terdapat beberapa luka. Kyuhyun terus menangis dan memanggil eomma, kedua tangannya menggapai melihat Jaerim. Jaerim langsung menyibak kerumunan terakhir dan segera menghampiri Kyuhyun. Meraih Kyuhyun ke dalam pelukannya.

"Eomma!" Kyuhyun langsung mengeratkan kedua tangannya.

"Kyuhyunie. Neo gweanchana?"

"Beruntung sopir itu sempat membanting stir ke kiri. Dia hanya sempat terserempet. Tapi tetap saja kau harus membawanya ke rumah sakit. Dia terjatuh, berguling hingga ke trotoar. Ada beberapa luka yang harus ditangani, lihat keningnya." jelas seorang lelaki di dekat mereka.

Mendengar hal tersebut Jaerim hendak memeriksa Kyuhyun namun pemuda itu bertahan tidak ingin dilepas. Tubuhnya gemetar hebat dan pelukannya semakin erat. Anak itu pasti ketakutan. Jaerim juga. Tapi Kyuhyun perlu di periksa. Mencoba meredakan rasa cemasnya Jaerim menenangkan diri. Dengan begitu dia akan lebih mudah membujuk Kyuhyun. Dia hanya perlu melihat seberapa parah luka Kyuhyun dan membawanya ke rumah sakit.

"Kyuhyunie, eomma lihat lukamu, ne. Lepas sebentar sayang." bujuknya.

Tidak ada niat unuk lepas Kyuhyun justru merengek dengan suara kecil masih terisak. "Appo…"

"Karena itu eomma perlu melihatnya."

"Appo. Dada Kyunie."

Jaerim mendadak diserang rasa cemas lebih besar. Dia mengingat perkataan dokter yang merawat Kyuhyun dulu bahwa kemungkinan serangan jantung ringan masih akan terjadi pasca operasi hingga berangsur berkurang dan lenyap dengan sendirinya.

"Kyu-ah, kita ke rumah sakit, ne. Ayo." memaksa Jaerim hendak membawanya bangun namun tubuh Kyuhyun menegang sejenak kemudian terkulai begitu saja. Jaerim menjerit histeris memanggil Kyuhyun. Dilanda panik saat dilihatnya Kyuhyun memejamkan mata dan sepenuhnya terkulai tidak berdaya. Orang-orang disana beruntung cepat tanggap dan segera membantunya membawa pergi Kyuhyun ke rumah sakit.

Kerumunan itu perlahan membubarkan diri. Seorang wanita masih tinggal disana. Mengangkat tangannya yang memegang selebaran pencarian orang hilang. Wajahnya nampak bingung juga kaget. Memastikan wajah yang dilihatnya barusan adalah wajah yang sama dengan di selebaran tersebut. Mengeluarkan ponselnya dia memindai nomor yang tertera di selebaran dan segera menghubunginya.

"Yeobseoyeo."

0o0o0o0o0

Leeteuk berusaha keras menekan pergelangan tuan Kim. Rahangnya sendiri mengeras menahan rasa kesal sejak dia menemukan tuan Kim melukai lengannya sendiri. Dia hanya ingin berkunjung seperti biasa, masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu seperti biasa juga, dan seharusnya dia hanya melihat tuan Kim bengong di kursi atau tempat manapun seperti biasa juga, tapi apa yang dia lihat? Lelaki itu tengah menempelkan pisau mengiris lengannya membuatnya panik dan menepis pisau sejauh mungkin.

Masih dengan kesal Leeteuk melirik tuan Kim yang bahkan tidak terpengauh dengan rasa sakit yang dibuatnya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan Kim-ssi?! Mati seperti ini, apa itu yang kau harapkan?!" Leeteuk rasanya hampir frustasi menghadapi lelaki itu dalam keadaan seperti ini. Sungguh, tuan Kim lebih sulit dibandingkan Kyuhyun. Meski dalam hati dia cukup salut juga dengan usaha tuan Kim yang tidak berhenti menyebar selebaran. Dia lebih suka lelaki ini berkeliaran dijalanan sepanjang hari hingga tidur di jalan, daripada harus seperti ini.

Leeteuk menatap tangannya sendiri, yang jadi merah oleh darah tuan Kim. "Jangan membuatku tidak berdaya seperti ini. Bagaimana aku bisa menghadapi Kyuhyun jika terjadi sesuatu padamu?"

Tuan Kim berkedip pelan. Dia sungguh tidak bisa merasakan perih dari lukanya. Sayang, dia ingin menggoresnya lebih dalam saat Leeteuk muncul dan menggagalkan niatan itu. Sungguh dia hanya ingin tahu sesakit apa itu, lalu akan dibandingkannya dengan rasa sakit yang dialami Kyuhyun. Sedikit saja dia ingin merasakan apa yang Kyuhyun rasakan, jika memang tidak semua dia bisa ambil alih.

"Dia membenciku. Dia pasti membenciku. Dia bersembunyi dan tidak ingin kembali. Sia-sia aku mencarinya. Dia tidak akan memaafkanku."

Tatapan Leeteuk berubah iba. Darah yang keluar dari lengan tuan Kim telah berhenti, luka tersebut segera dibalut Leeteuk. Lelaki yang terlihat menyedihkan itu menatap kosong entah pada apa.

"Dulu sekali aku pernah kehilangannya dalam beberapa jam. Aku terlambat menjemputnya dari Youchiwon. Dia pikir mungkin aku sibuk dan tidak ingin merepotkanku. Dia pikir dirinya cukup hafal jalan pulang. Dia melangkah keluar, menyusuri jalan tapi tersesat."

Pandangan mata itu masih kosong, namun air mata turun dengan begitu lancar. "Aku datang dia sudah tidak ada. Aku mencarinya sampai gelap. Aku tidak berhenti, terus mencarinya tidak menyerah. Aku yakin akan menemukannya. Dan aku menemukannya.

Menangis disudut dekat bak sampah, kedinginan, wajahnya merah karena banyak menangis. Tapi aku lega, sangat lega saat bisa melihatnya lagi. Jadi aku langsung memeluknya sangat erat, dia juga memelukku dengan sangat erat. Tubuhnya dingin dan menggigil, dia juga ketakutan. Tapi dia percaya aku akan menemukannya. Dia sangat percaya kepadaku."

"Kupikir dengan keyakinan yang sama dan usaha yang lebih keras aku akan menemukannya kali ini. Tapi hingga berbulan-bulan ini, sejauh apapun aku berjalan, aku sama sekali tidak mendengar kabar baik. Kyuhyun, dia pergi dengan keinginannya. Karena perintahku. Ini disengaja, sudah tujuannya untuk tidak ditemukan." tuan Kim menangis lebih banyak.

"Aku tidak ada alasan untuk hidup lagi. Semua sudah tidak tersisa. Kyuhyunieku juga sudah tidak ingin kembali. Aku sudah mengusirnya. " tuan Kim terisak. Menepuk-nepuk dadanya seolah luka itu disana.

Leeteuk diam tidak mampu mengatakan apapun. Ketika tuan Kim bangkit dan berjalan tertatih, dirinya hanya mampu memandang mengawasi setiap geraknya.

Tuan Kim memasuki kamarnya dan membiarkan pintu itu terbuka. Di dalam kamarnya sangat berantakan. Semua benda berserakan di lantai. Sprei dan bantal pun ada disana bercampur dengan barang-barang lain. Dipan dengan kasur empuk tidak lagi berarti, dirinya bisa tidur dimanapun tidak harus berada di tempat seharusnya. Namun satu yang selalu dia lakukan. Tangannya yang masih berlumur darah meraih secarik foto. Senyumnya terulas. Dia hendak mengusap wajah di foto tersebut namun urung melihat tangannya yang merah.

"Appa sangat kotor, Kyu." tuan Kim mengelapkan tangan di bajunya hingga merah lengket yang menempel berkurang banyak. Baru dia berani mengusap permukaan foto tersebut. Dengan hati-hati. Dia menciumnya cukup lama kemudian dibawanya berbaring di lantai.

"Kyunie tidur, ne appa disini menemanimu."

Leeteuk nampak tidak berdaya. Matanya menatap pintu kamar tuan Kim pasrah. Sudah dia bayangkan apapun yang dilakukan tuan Kim di dalam sana. Memeluk foto anak istrinya kemudian berbaring di lantai dingin. Karena bukan sekali dua kali dia memergoki lelaki itu melakukan hal yang sama. Ironis, dirinya tidak mampu melakukan apapun untuk membuat tuan Kim merasa lebih baik.

Setelah cukup lama Leeteuk bangkit menuju dapur. Membersihkan tangannya dibawah keran. Cukup lama dia menggosok tangannya yang berlumur darah tuan Kim, hingga suara ponsel berdering. Bukan milikya. Usai mengeringkan tangannya, Leeteuk kembali ke tempat tadi. Ponsel tuan Kim bergetar dan menyala di lantai. Memeriksanya sebentar, tidak ada id pemanggil hanya deretan angka tidak dikenal. Namun karena penasaran Leeteuk mengangkatnya. Sapaan di seberang disambutnya dengan sopan.

'Aku melihat selebaranmu. Kurasa aku melihat pemuda itu disini.'

"Mwo?!"

'Ye. Kim Kyuhyun….'

Leeteuk segera mematikan ponsel tuan Kim setelah mendengar banyak penjelasan dari orang tidak dikenal. Ini yang mereka harapkan namun sungguh tidak terduga. Tanpa sadar Leeteuk tersenyum lebar, penuh syukur. Dia harus pergi. Harus pergi. Harus hari ini atau tidak. Karena bergegas dia sampai lupa mengucapkan terima kasih. Senyumnya merekah lebih lebar. Hampir saja dia melangkah naik ke kamar tuan Kim, namun urung.

Leeteuk pikir sebaiknya dia memastikannya lebih dulu. Sebelum mengatakan kabar ini kepada tuan Kim. Jika langsung membawa tuan Kim dia juga tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi dengan Kyuhyun. Apalagi menurut orang tadi Kyuhyun sepertinya ada di rumah sakit. Tapi, letak keberadaannya cukup jauh dari pusat kota Seoul.

"Dia ada di pinggiran timur? Kenapa dia bersembunyi sejauh itu?" gumam Leeteuk.

Mengambil ponselnya sendiri, Leeteuk bermaksud menghubungi seseorang yang bisa dimintai tolong untuk menjaga tuan Kim selagi dirinya pergi untuk mengecek kebenaran berita. Melihat keadaan tuan Kim barusan dia tidak mau ambil resiko meninggalkannya tanpa pengawasan. Leeteuk tertegun melihat deretan nama dalam kontaknya. Dia batal menekan nomor Hangeng. Beralih ke daftar bawah yang tertulis nama Henry.

"Henry-ya, boleh saem minta tolong?"

0o0o0o0

"Wae?" tanya Kibum melihat Zou Mi mengernyit menatap ponselnya yang berkedip. "Nugu?" tanya Kibum lagi.

Bukannya menjawab Zou Mi justru meninggalkan meja café tempat mereka bertemu untuk menghabiskan waktu usai ujian terakhir. Zou Mi cukup cepat menuruni tangga, mereka berada di lantai dua yang lebih privat.

Kibum memperhatikan kepergian Zou Mi yang terkesan menghindar. Mempertimbangkan sebentar akhirnya Kibum beranjak juga. Mengikuti kemana Zou Mi akan menerima panggilan tersebut.

"Noona?" lanjut Zou Mi begitu dia sampai di lorong menuju kamar mandi. Tempat sepi untuk menerima panggilan Jaerim.

'Zou Mi heks hiks.'

"Wae noona?" Zou Mi mendengar suara Jaerim menangis. "Jangan menangis, katakan ada apa." Zou Mi jadi tidak tenang mendengar Jaerim masih menangis tanpa menjelaskan apapun. Mereka sudah sepakat untuk tidak saling menghubungi selama itu bukan hal penting. Jadi jika sampai Jaerim menghubunginya, pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi.

"Bagaimana dengan dia? Dia baik-baik saja?" tanya Zou Mi diliputi rasa cemas.

'Kumohon datanglah. Aku takut, Zou Mi. Kyuhyun hiks,"

"Ada apa dengan Kyuhyun?!" tidak menunggu waktu dengan saluran masih terhubung Zou Mi bergerak cepat dari tempatnya. "Aku akan segera kesana. Kumohon, jangan menagis. Aku menuju kesana."

Kibum tidak bergerak dari tempatnya, menempel rapat pada dinding. Dia membeku mendengar nama yang disebut Zou Mi. Zou Mi melewatinya begitu saja tanpa sadar dia disana. Zou Mi hanya fokus pada tujuannya. Kibum bisa melihat wajah temannya yang tegang dan gelisah.

Sejenak, setelah menenangkan diri Kibum ikut bergerak. Mengikuti Zou Mi yang sudah melaju dengan motornya. Sedikit bingung harus mengejar Zou Mi dengan apa. dia tidak memiliki kendaraan juga tidak ada taksi yang lewat. Mengerang kesal Kibum terpaksa berhenti hanya sampai disana.

0o0o0o0o0

0ooo0

0o0

"Eommaaaaa bosan~" rengek Kyuhyun memainkan selimutnya, mengangkat dan menurunkan kain lebar putih polos tersebut.

Jaerim tersenyum geli melihat kelakuan pemuda itu. Tangannya menarik selimut tersebut dan membenarkan letak seharusnya.

Kyuhyun terpaksa berhenti dari acara 'bermain selimut'nya. Matanya menatap langit kamar rawatnya. Matanya bekedip. "eomma." panggilnya tiba-tiba.

"Hum?" jawab Jaerim menepuk pelan dada Kyuhyun lalu mengusapnya bermaksud menidurkannya. Tapi sepertinya itu akan lama melihat mata Kyuhyun masih bersinar terang bercampu dengan sembab bekas menangis. "Ada apa? menginginkan sesuatu?"

Menggeleng. Kyuhyun menyodorkan tangan kirinya yang tertusuk infus di punggung tangan. "Appoyo." keluhnya manja.

Jaerim menggeleng kecil, namun senyumnya kembali muncul. Dengan lembut dia mengusap punggung tangan Kyuhyun.

"Eomma."

"Tidurlah Kyunie."

Kyuhyun diam. Hanya sebentar. "Eomma marah?" lirihnya.

"Anni."

"Kyunie tidak melihat jalan saat menyebrang. Eomma pasti marah." suara Kyuhyun kecil. Matanya menatap Jaerim hati-hati.

Jaerim berhenti untuk mengusap. Dilihat jemari panjang yang nampak mengembang saat ini. Kemudian beralih pada tangan Kyuhyun yang lain. Ada beberapa luka disana. Kyuhyun masih selamat. Kyuhyun tidak apa-apa hanya luka ringan dan benturan yang menyebabkan luka luar. Benar-benar hanya luka kecil. Tapi dia sangat khawatir. Sangat. Melihat pemuda itu tidak sadarkan diri setelah sebuah mobil sempat menyerempetnya.

Kyuhyun panik saat melihat sesuatu mengalir dari mata Jaerim. Tangannya terulur mengusap pipi Jaerim. "Eomma, maafkan Kyunie. Maaf."

Jaerim menggeleng. "Bukan salah Kyunie. Bukan." sangkal Jaerim menyusut air matanya sendiri, menatap Kyuhyun yang berbaring dengan kening diperban. "Kyunie tidur, ne." Kyuhyun hanya sempat memejamkan mata saat pingsan dan selama ditangani di UGD. Begitu bangun dia menjerit ketakutan sampai Jaerim harus menemaninya di dalam UGD selama penganganan dokter. Saat dokter akan menyuntikkan obat tidur dia kembali histeris. Jaerim harus membujuk dokternya agar Kyuhyun dibiarkan tanpa obat tidur. Jadilah pemuda itu membuka matanya hingga saat ini.

Kyuhyun masih menatap Jaerim dengan mata bulatnya yang polos. Hingga Jaerim mengusap kepalanya dan menyanyikan lagu pengantar tidur yang biasa. Kyuhyun akhirnya terlelap. Jaerim memastikan Kyuhyun benar-benar tidur sebelum meninggalkannya keluar ruangan.

Zou Mi sudah ada disana. Duduk sendirian di kursi tunggu di koridor kamar Kyuhyun. Hari sudah gelap, Zou Mi terlambat datang tapi syukurah dia sudah disini. Jaerim sempat menjelaskan secara singkat apa yang terjadi sebelum dirinya menemani Kyuhyun. Jaerim melangkah pelan menghampiri.

"Maafkan aku." katanya meski sdah dia ucapkan sebelumnya. Jaerim hanya masih merasa itu kelalaiannya hingga musibah ini datang.

Zou Mi merespon. "Sudahlah noona. Kyuhyun tidak apa-apa, itu yang penting."

"Tapi, kau pasti sangat kecewa padaku. Kali ini aku benar-benar tidak bisa menjaganya. Aku takut sekali."

Zou Mi tersenyum lembut. Menarik Jaerim agar duduk di sebelahnya. "Kau sudah melakukan banyak hal. Kau wanita yang hebat. Kau sangat alami. Jadi tenanglah."

Jaerim menatap Zou Mi tidak mengerti. Zou Mi tertawa kecil. Perasaannya sudah cukup lega sejak tahu luka Kyuhyun tidak parah. "Kau pasti akan jadi seorang ibu yang hebat kelak. Melihatmu menjaga Kyuhyun selama ini, tiba-tiba saja pemikiran itu muncul. Kau orang yang baik. Tapi aku malah menarikmu ke dalam sandiwara ini."

"Aku tidak keberatan. Awalnya memang aneh mendengar seorang anak sebesar Kyuhyun memanggilku eomma. Tapi tanpa sadar aku juga sudah menikmati peranku."

"Alami."

Jaerim menarik nafas lega. "Tapi Zou Mi-ya apa kau pernah memikirkannya?"

"Apa?"

"Sampai kapan dia akan kita sembunyikan?"

Sedikit ketegangan melanda tubuh Zou Mi. Menggeleng setelah lama tidak menjawab. Jujur saja dia juga tidak tahu sampai kapan dia akan menyembunyikan Kyuhyun dari mereka yang mencarinya. Ada rasa tidak rela jika mereka harus tahu keberadaan Kyuhyun. Pasti kehidupan yang baik-baik saja seperti sekarang akan berubah seketika. Terlebih lagi dengan keadaan Kyuhyun saat ini pasti akan sulit menjelaskan kepada anak itu.

Jaerim menyandarkan diri ke belakang. "Aku sebanyak apapun waktu yang kuhabiskan dengan bersenang-senang dengannya, tetap saja selalu ada saat aku berfikir semua ini akan berakhir. Kelak jika ingatan anak itu kembali, dia akan kembali menjadi Kyuhyun yang dulu. Tapi bisakah dia tersenyum seperti saat ini? Memikirkan itu, aku jadi tidak rela. Kau benar aku alami, karena aku menyayanginya. Empat bulan dipanggil eomma, aku jadi merasa aku memang eommanya. Melihat dia akan ditabrak di depan mataku, rasanya akan ada yang berhenti dalam tubuhku."

"Saat menungguinya disini, ada perasaan Kyuhyun pasti akan pergi dari kita suatu saat nanti. Entah mereka yang akan mengambilnya atau ingatan yang akan menjauhkannya dari kita. Jadi kupikir, kita harus bersiap."

Zou Mi menatap Jaerim dengan perasaan bercampur aduk. Semua hal yang dikatakan Jaerim mengingatkannya pada kenyataan dia sedang melakukan hal yang tidak pernah dia pikir sebelumnya. Dia melibatkan dirinya ke dalam masalah orang lain, di luar pekerjaan. Tapi semakin dia berfikir semakin dia merasa apapun yang dia lakukan adalah untuk mereka juga. Untuk Kyuhyun dan semua orang.

Jaerim memandang Zou Mi yang diam tidak mengatakan apapun. Tangannya bergerak, mengambil tangan Zou Mi, jemarinya di selipkan disana. Zou Mi tersentak dari lamunannya dan balas menatap Jaerim. Wanita itu tersenyum menenangkan. Dan hatinya merasa kembali hangat. Zou Mi balas menggenggam tautan jari mereka, tersenyum mengerti.

"Ada saat dimana kita memang harus membiarkan takdir berjalan dengan sendirinya." ucap Zou Mi pada akhirnya. Dia tahu cepat atau lambat siapapun dari mereka pasti akan menemukan Kyuhyun. Tapi bukan sekarang. Zou Mi sedikit terlambat karena melihat Leeteuk berada di pelataran rumah sakit. Mengawasinya yang masuk dan bertanya di bagian informasi. Beruntunglah Jaerim selalu menurut apa katanya. Menyamarkan nama Kyuhyun sehingga Leeteuk tidak bisa menemukan apa yang dia cari.

'Bukan sekarang Leeteuk saem. Maaf.'

0o0o0o0o0

Kibum masuk ke dalam kamar sang ayah tanpa mengetuk pintu lebih dulu. Dia menghampiri dimana sang ayah sedang beristirahat. Menatapnya sebentar kemudian membenarkan letak selimut yang melorot.

Kibum mengedar matanya ke segala sudut. Memindai ingatannya yang dulu sering bermain di kamar ini. Matanya berhenti pada sebuah bingkai yang dipajang sang ayah di meja rias bekas sang ibu.

Sebuah potret ibunya yang sedang menggendong dirinya sewaktu masih sangat bayi. Ibunya terlihat tidak sehat. Sangat tidak sehat sampai bangun dari ranjangpun tidak bisa. Menurut cerita ayahnya, ibunya bersikeras meminta difoto untuk kenang-kenangan. Ibunya ingin tuan Choi selalu ingat bahwa dia sangat mencintai lelaki itu dan bayi dalam gendongannya adalah hal terakhir yang bisa diberikan kepada sang suami.

Dengan jari telunjuknya Kibum mengusap wajah sang ibu. Dulu dia yakin bahwa orang tuanya saling mencintai hingga tidak akan berkhianat satu sama lain. Mereka adalah pasangan sehidup semati. Sampai sekarang pun Kibum yakin ayahnya masih mencintai sang ibu.

Tapi

"Apa eomma memaafkan appa?" monolog Kibum menatap lekat wajah sang ibu yang tersenyum dalam kepucatan. Ibunya yang lemah hanya mampu berbaring di ranjang rumah sakit. Tubuhnya kurus namun tersenyum seolah tidak ada yang disesalinya. Tetap menjaga kandungannya dan melahirkannya dengan selamat.

"Eomma tahu, bagaimana keluarga kita sekarang? Kau melihatnya dari sana?" mata Kibum berembun. "Tidak ada ketenangan atau tertawa bersama. Eomma. Bagaimana kami bisa menghapus dosa ini? Eottokhae?"

"Kibum-ah."

Kibum menghapus air matanya. Meletakkan foto tersebut ke tempat semula. Sejenak dia diam hingga siap berbalik melihat tuan Choi yang entah sejak kapan sudah bangun.

Tuan Choi beringsut duduk bersandar. Memandang Kibum yang tidak menatap langsung padanya. "Kau menangis?"

Kibum menggeleng.

"Mianhe, Kibumie. Jeongmal mianhe."

Kibum tersenyum kecut. "Appa sudah sering mengatakannya." mengangkat wajahnya, Kibum menatap lurus kedua manik tuan Choi. Melangkah dirinya berkata "bangunlah appa. Jangan hanya ucapkan maaf. Lakukan sesuatu. Kembalikan Kyuhyun. Dan perbaiki semua keadan ini. Kau tidak bisa hanya mengandalkan Siwon hyung. Kau meninggalkannya dan bersembunyi seorang diri disini. Itu tidak adil untuk Siwon hyung."

Tuan Choi tertohok dengan kalimat Kibum. Meremas selimutnya dia mengalihkan mata. Kibum benar. Dia menjadi sangat lemah sekarang. Hanya meratapi penyesalannya tidak akan memperbaiki apapun. Dia yang seharusnya menjaga keluarga ini bukan berbalik dan menutup mata.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Henry tidak tahu kenapa dia sudi berada disini. Karena dipaksa Leeteuk. Dijebak gurunya itu? Meletakkan makanan yang diminta Leeteuk dengan kesal, namun orang yang memesan justru tidak ada di rumah ini. Memperhatikan sekitar, Henry merasa rumah yang dulu dia tinggali terasa berbeda. Cukup berantakan tapi yang lebih tidak menyenangkan adalah suasananya.

Merasa tidak nyaman Henry berbalik akan pergi namun suara erangan seseorang menerpa gendang telinganya. Henry menatap ke atas, pintu kamar orang tuanya terbuka. Mencoba tidak peduli, Henry berbalik. Sampai pintu dia berhenti. Erangan kembali datang disusul suara orang memanggil hyungnya.

Kamar itu terlihat cukup gelap. Melihat jendela Henry mendesah. Pantas saja gelap, jendelanya tidak dibuka. Henry melihat ruangan lebih teliti. Terlihat bayangan yang sangat tidak menyenangkan.

"Kyuhyunie…"

Erangan itu lagi terdengar dari seseorang yang meringkuk di lantai, dikelilingi segala benda. Henry meneguk ludah. Meraba didinding sebelahnya. Dia ingat ada saklar lampu. Menemukannya dan segera menekannya, ruangan seketika berubah terang. Apa-apa yang ada di dalam ruangan jadi terlihat jelas.

Henry masih berdiri disana, tidak hendak masuk. Memandangi sosok yang meringkuk.

"Apa begini sekarang hidupmu? Kau benar-benar."

0o0o0o00o0

"Kyunie, sedang apa?" Jaerim masuk ke kamar rawat Kyuhyun dan melihat anak itu sedang melakukan sesuatu di lantai, beberapa buku berserakan di sekitarnya. Dia memegang sebuah crayon yang dibawakan Zou Mi kemarin.

Jaerim meletakkan bungkusan yang dia bawa kemudian bersimpuh di dekat Kyuhyun yang masih belum menjawab. Jaerim melihat apa yang dilakukan Kyuhyun dengan krayon dan buku itu.

Ada tiga bulatan, besar, sedang dan kecil. Kening Jaerim melipat. Dia ingin tertawa melihat gambar aneh itu. Dia tidak bisa membaca gambar itu. Telurkah? "Kyunie menggambar apa?"

Kyuhyun menoleh. "Eomma ingin tertawa?"

"Anni." Jaerim memainkan mulut berusaha menghapus garis gelinya. Berdehem kecil dia kembali bertanya. "Kyunie menggambar sesuatu? Bola? Telur?"

Manyun. Kyuhyun mengangkat buku gambar dan menunjukkannya baik-baik pada Jaerim. "Kyunie," tangannya menunjuk bulatan kecil. "Eomma," menunjuk yang sedang. "Appa." menunjuk yang besar. "Gom."

"Gom? Eooo." mengangguk Jaerim akhirnya paham.

"Eomma. Gom punya appa. Kyunie, punya?"

"He?!" Jaerim menelan ludah gugup. Tersenyum bodoh, dia tidak pernah mendengar Kyuhyun menanyakan ini. Jadi dia pikir Kyuhyun hanya perlu seorang ibu. Tapi rupanya dia terlalu merasa tenang selama ini. "I-ituuu."

Kyuhyun menelengkan kepala, mengerjap melihat tingkah ibunya yang aneh. Menggembungkan pipi karena lama menunggu jawaban Jaerim.

"Eommaa Kyunie punya appa?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Tentu saja punya." Zou Mi masuk langsung menyahut. Jaerim terkejut begitu juga Kyuhyun. Semakin memajukan mulut melihat Zou Mi, orang yang disebut ibunya adalah hyung, tapi sangat menyebalkan karena selalu mengganggunya. Sekarang pun Kyuhyun yakin Mimi hanya akan mengerjainya.

"Jeongmal?" tanya Kyuhyun tanpa minat.

Zou Mi mengangguk. Menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Appa."

Ctak!

"Au!" jerit Zou Mi yang mendapat lemparan krayon tepat di wajahnya. Zou Mi mengusap wajahnya menatap sebal pada Kyuhyun. Jaerim melipat tangan, membiarkan Kyuhyun bersikap anarkis.

"Kau diam saja membiarkan anakmu melukaiku, noona?"

"Hem. Aku menikmatinya." balas Jaerim.

Zou Mi berdecak. Kembali menatap Kyuhyun yang langsung dihadiahi pelototan mata. "Mimi nakal! Mimi hyung, bukan appa!" sangkal Kyuhyun.

"Ooo memanggilku hyung sekarang, ne." Zou Mi mendudukkan diri di lantai juga. "Kyunie, ingat appa?"

Kyuhyun mencoba mengingat. Kemudian menggeleng. Jaerim sedikit cemas. Dia tidak tahu apa yang coba Zou Mi lakukan.

"Kyunie punya appa. Dan itu ada disini." tangan Zou Mi menunjuk dada Kyuhyun. Tersenyum melihat kebingungan Kyuhyun, Zou Mi mencoba menjelaskan. "Kyunie sangat menyayangi appa. Meski tidak ingat, Kyunie selalu merasa appa ada disitu. Jadi tidak apa tidak ingat, karena Kyunie menyimpannya dengan baik."

Kyuhyun masih tidak mengerti. Memilih tidak peduli dan mengambil krayon baru. Membuka halaman kosong lalu sibuk sendiri.

Zou Mi mendesah halus. Menoleh pada Jaerim yang menatapnya dengan kerling protes.

0o0o0o0

"Tentu saja dia tidak mengerti!" kesal Jaerim mendudukkan dirinya di kursi tunggu di luar kamar Kyuhyun.

"Aku haya mencoba, noona."

Jaerim menghela nafas. Zou Mi duduk di sebelahnya. "Dokter bilang Kyuhyun sudah bisa mengikuti terapi. Dia bisa mulai minggu depan."

"Kau yakin? Maksudku apa ini tidak apa untuk Kyuhyun? Dia mendapat serangan kecil saat kecelakaan. Meski operasi berhasil waktu itu, dokter tetap mengatakan kemungkinan serangan-serangan kecil masih tetap muncul. Dalam kondisi seperti itu dia bisa melakukan terapi?"

"Mereka akan mengawasinya dengan baik. Semua sudah dibicarakan."

Jaerim mengangguk pada akhirnya. Mereka sudah menunggu untuk melakukan terapi ini. Terapi untuk mengembalikan ingatan Kyuhyun. Meskipun sulit dan menyakitkan Kyuhyun harus tetap melakukannya. Mereka tidak bisa selamanya bersembunyi, seberapapun besar mereka menyanyanginya. Tetap saja, bukankah lebih baik menyayanginya dalam keadaan yang nyata. Bukan sesuatu yang terbayang oleh ingatan yang dibekukan. Rasanya tidak benar saja, sampai akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk mengambil terapi bagi Kyuhyun.

0o0o0o0

"Selamat pagi, Kibum." sapa Siwon menyambut adiknya di meja makan. Kibum mengangguk membalas seraya duduk di tempat biasa.

"Eoh, appa?" Siwon terkejut melihat ayahnya juga menuruni tangga. Kibum ikut menoleh melihat sang ayah yang telah sampai, menarik kursinya sendiri dan duduk.

"Selamat pagi." sapanya kepada Siwon dan Kibum.

Siwon masih tidak percaya, tuan Choi yang hampir 5 bulan ini jarang keluar kamar sekarang berada di meja bersama mereka lagi. Tuan Choi biasanya akan menerima makanannya di dalam kamar. Namun kali ini tuan Choi akan makan di meja makan lagi, bahkan tersenyum seperti dulu.

Siwon tersenyum senang. Menatap Kibum yang rupanya sudah sibuk dengan sarapannya seolah bukan hal ganjil jika ayahya tiba-tiba turun dan makan bersama mereka.

"Mianhe, meninggalkan kalian selama ini." keheningan dipecah oleh ucapan tuan Choi, mengambil atensi kedua putranya. "Appa sangat egois, bukan. Siwon-ah, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu berjuang sendiri lagi. Kau melakukan semuanya untuk appa, itu adalah tanggung jawabku. Terima kasih, sudah bersabar. Appa sudah disini, jadi mari lakukan bersama-sama."

Senyum Siwon semakin lebar. Mengangguk yakin. "Aku akan selalu bersamamu, appa."

Kibum tersenyum tipis, sangat tipis. "Bisakah aku ikut ambil bagian?"

Tuan Choi dan Siwon menatap Kibum tidak mengerti.

"Karena, ini juga karena diriku. Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk membantu kalian. Kyuhyun harus kembali. Juga Donghae hyung."

"Kibum~" Siwon menatap Kibum seolah ingin memeluk adiknya. Sayang jika Siwon melakukannya mungkin Kibum akan menendangnya saat itu juga.

Akhirnya ketiganya bisa menikmati sarapannya dengan lega. Kibum lebih dulu mengakhiri sarapan. Mengambil tasnya, dia berdiri. Seraya berpamitan dia juga mengatakan sesuatu.

"Aku akan mengurus Donghae hyung. Siwon hyung bisa kau suruh orang mengikuti Zou Mi?"

"Wae?" tanya Siwon.

"Hanya memastikan. Sepertinya dia tahu keberadaan Kyuhyun."

0o0o0o0o0

Henry meregangkan tubuhnya yang terasa pegal dan kaku. Dia meringkuk semalaman di sofa. Saat bangun dia mendapati selimut di tubuhnya. Seingatnya dia tidak mengambil sesuatu pun untuk menyelimuti dirinya semalam.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Henry menoleh cepat. Mendapati tuan Kim berdiri menatapnya. Henry menurunkan kedua kakinya.

Tuan Kim mendekat membawa sesuatu di tangannya. Henry melihat cangkir itu mengepul dan mencium aroma teh. "Aku akan segera pergi." Henry bangkit namun suara tuan Choi menghentikan gerakannya.

"Appa senang kau datang. Kau menungguku semalam? Tapi, tidur tanpa selimut seperti itu pasti sangat dingin. Lain kali tidurlah di kamar."

Henry merasa canggung. Dia tidak bermaksud menginap, tapi setelah menyimpan makanan di lemari pendingin tahu-tahu sudah malam. Bukan, bukan karena dia takut pulang di kegelapan tapi meninggalkan lelaki itu sebelum Leeteuk memberinya kabar lagi, rasanya seperti meninggalkan tanggung jawab. Jadi setelah membentangkan selimut tebal di tubuh lelaki itu dan menyalakan penghangat ruangan, Henry malah tertidur juga di sofa ruang keluarga.

Tuan Kim menatap Henry sayu. "Terima kasih, Henry-ah. Kau masih peduli pada orang tua ini."

Henry menggeleng. "Aku tidak melakukan apapun."

"Arra." tuan Kim tersenyum. Dia beralih duduk, berharap Henry juga duduk kembali. Dia ingin sedikit lebih lama bersama salah satu orang yang dia sayangi ini. Banyak hal yang ingin dia bicarakan dan tahu. Banyak hal yang ingin dia perbaiki.

"Bagaimana kabarmu dan eomma?"

"E." Henry bergerak canggung. "Baik. Eomma membuka kedai. Dia sangat sibuk sepanjang hari." dan kenapa Henry harus menjawab pertanyaan itu, dia pun tidak mengerti mulutnya bergerak saja.

"Syukurlah. Setidaknya kalian tetap bersama. Saling menguatkan."

"Tentu saja!" sahut Henry sedikit keras. Begitu sadar dia mendapati tuan Kim tersenyum kepadanya. Henry menghela nafas panjang. Menjatuhkan diri kembali di sofa tempatnya semalam tidur. "Seharusnya kau bisa mengurus diri lebih baik. Kenapa menyusahkan Leeteuk saem? Dia sudah cukup pusing memikirkan Kyu-" Henry tidak meneruskan kalimatnya. Menunduk menatap lantai.

"Tidak apa. Kyuhyun. Kyuhyunie. Kyuhyun-ah. Uri Kyuhyunie." manik tuan Kim mengembun. "Appa juga merindukannya. Sangat ingin dia kembali. Appa ingin bersujud dan meminta maaf kepadanya. Appa ingin memeluknya dan memberikan apa yang dia inginkan."

Berdecih, Henry membuang wajah menatap tembok. "Bersujud dan meminta maaf saja tidak akan cukup. Semua orang sudah sangat menyakitinya. Menatap wajahnya saja tidak akan pantas, bagaimana kau bisa mengatakan hal semacam itu dengan mudah? Kita mungkin melakukan kesalahan lagi dengan mengharapkannya kembali. Mungkin sekarang Kyu hyung lebih bahagia. Disana, dimanapun tidak ada orang seperti kita yang membuat hatinya terluka. Jadi kenapa kita masih egois dengan mengharapkannya kembali?"

"Henry-ya?" tuan Kim tidak mengerti kenapa Henry mengharapkan hal semacam itu?

"Ada neraka yang siap menyambutnya disini. Jadi kupikir dia tidak boleh kembali."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Semua orang menyesali,"

"Tuan Choi." potong Henry dengan tajam. Tuan Kim seketika diam begitu Henry menyebut orang yang tidak pernah dia harapkan. Lagipula apa yang Henry tahu tentang tuan Choi? "Keluarga Choi itu neraka baru untuk Kyu hyung. Hyungku tidak boleh kembali hanya untuk menerima kenyataan yang menyakitkan!"

0o0o0o0o0

Leeteuk sedikit uring-uringan saat mematikan telepon. Dia masih di daerah timur, masih berusaha mencari informasi tentang Kyuhyun. Hingga menginap di dalam mobil pun dia lakoni tapi menjelang pagi datang, urusan sekolah harus membuatnya kembali ke Seoul. Ujian kelas tiga sudah berakhir sudah waktunya dia mengoreksi dan melakukan berbagai hal.

Menyebalkan.

Mengesalkan.

Menyesalkan juga. Disaat seperti ini kenapa dia harus terikat dengan statusnya sebagai guru.

"Oh Tuhaaan." keluh Leeteuk mengusap wajahnya yang belum mendapat sapuan air. Dia baru saja merencanakan pergi ke kamar mandi umum, itupun sebelum dering telepon mengganggunya tadi. Belum juga dia mendapat kepastian tentang keberadaan Kyuhyun, dia sudah harus kembali ke Seoul.

"Apa hanya orang iseng? Tapi tidak. Harus yakin. Jika takdir aku pasti bisa menemukannya. Ini hanya daerah kecil. Tapi dimana? Aku sudah datang ke rumah sakit yang disebutkan, tapi tidak ada nama Kyuhyun." gerutu Leeteuk. Diam sebentar, akhirnya memutar kunci dan memutuskan untuk pergi kembali ke Seoul. Namun sebelum itu dia butuh bebersih diri dan mengisi perut.

0o0o0o0o0

Kyuhyun tidak berhenti bergerak kesenangan di atas ranjangnya. Dia gembira karena sudah bisa pulang. Jaerim sedang mengemas pakaiannya. Zou Mi pergi keluar untuk menyelesaikan administrasi.

"Eomma, mau makan ayam~" rengek Kyuhyun tiba-tiba. Dia meloncat turun dan menggelayut di lengan Jaerim.

"Hati-hati Kyunie. Luka jahit di kakimu bisa terbuka lagi nanti." tegur Jaerim melihat gerakan Kyuhyun yang sembarangan.

"Tidak sakit. Mau makan ayaaaammm. Eommaaaa~" lengan Jaerim di gerakkkan sedemikian rupa sampai wanita itu meringis risih.

"Iya iya! Nanti kita mampir di tempat paman Cha."

"Yeii!" Kyuhyun melompat kesenangan. Jaerim hendak menegur namun hanya bisa menggeleng pasrah. Percuma dia tegur.

Kyuhyun beralih ke sofa, membawa serta buku gambar dan krayon yang tadinya akan di masukkan Jaerim ke dalam tas. Jaerim membiarkan Kyuhyun, segera menyelesaikan apa yang dia kerjakan dan menyusul Kyuhyun duduk.

"Mimi lama." keluh Kyuhyun setelah puas menggambar. Entah apa yang dia gambar, dimata Jaerim hanya terlihat seperti benang kusut.

"Mungkin antriannya panjang."

Bluk. Kyuhyun mengerucutkan mulut seraya menyandar hingga tubuhnya sedikit merosot. "Eomma."

"Heum?"

"Eomma punya pacar?"

Jaerim tidak sadar saat matanya tiba-tiba melebar. Tidak percaya dengan pertanyaan Kyuhyun barusan. "Da-darimana kau tahu kata 'pacar'?"

"Eomma akan menggantikan appa?" mengabaikan pertanyaan Jaerim, Kyuhyun justru kembali bertanya.

Jaerim tertawa kering. Yang sebenarnya dia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. appa yang mana? Dia bahkan sudah lama sekali bercerai dan jelas-jelas Kyuhyun bukan anaknya.

Kyuhyun meringsek pada tubuh Jaerim masih dengan posisi itu, tangannya melingkar di lengan Jaerim. Saat Jaerim menoleh menatapnya, Kyuhyun sedang melihatnya juga. Menatapnya dengan mata bulat namun sendu.

"Appa baru akan menyayangi Kyunie?" tanyanya seolah memendam ketakutan.

Jaerim membuka mulutnya tapi tidak ada satu katapun yang terpikir akan di sampaikan.

"Appa Kyu sangat menyayangi Kyu. Jadi appa baru akan sayang Kyu juga?" kembali Kyuhyun bertanya. Lengannya memeluk lengan Jaerim erat. "Kyunie takut, appa baru jahat sama Kyunie."

Jaerim memejamkan mata. Menghela nafas, mencoba sekali lagi membuka mulutnya. Dan kali ini dia berhasil mengeluarkan kalimatnya. "Kalau Mimi hyung?"

Kyuhyun mengerjap bingung. Kenapa jadi Mimi? Si Zou Mi? "Hyung Kyunie?" jawab Kyuhyun masih dalam kebingungan.

Jaerim tersenyum. Mengusap kepala Kyuhyun dengan tangan lain yang bebas. "Kyuhyun-ah, kau ingat eomma yang ini?" Jaerim menunjuk dirinya sendiri dan matanya menatap jauh ke dalam manik Kyuhyun. "Neo eomma, nugu?"

Kyuhyun tidak berkedip menatap mata Jaerim. Seolah terperangkap dia menjadi linglung. Tanpa memutus kontak, Kyuhyun perlahan melepaskan lengannya. Menegakkan tubuh, bayangan seorang wanita muncul dalam pikirnya.

"Youjin eomma. Nae eomma, Cho-"

"Saatnya pulang!"

Tersadar Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah pintu yang terbuka disaat itu, menampilkan sosok Zou Mi yang tersenyum lebar, melambaikan surat ijin keluar.

Jaerim mendesah kecewa. Padahal sedikit lagi jika dia bisa mempengaruhi alam bawah sadar Kyuhyun, pemuda itu mungkin bisa mengingat kembali jati dirinya.

Kyuhyun sendiri sudah melompat dari kursinya, kembali menjadi Kyuhyun yang terjebak di mental kanak-kanak. Seolah kejadian barusan tidak berarti apa-apa, sama sekali tidak terpengaruh. Dia keluar lebih dulu.

Jaerim bangkit dari duduknya. "Yeah, kurasa terapinya akan berhasil."

"Noona mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya Zou Mi yang mendengar Jaerim bergumam tidak jelas.

Dia bergidik saat Jaerim justru menatapnya dengan tajam menusuk. Mendekat wanita itu langsung menjitak kepalanya. Sangat keras hingga dia mengaduh.

"Apa lagi salahku?!"

Berkacak pinggang, gigi Jaerim bergemeletuk. "Kau membicarakan soal 'pacar'ku pada Kyuhyun? Bocah yang saat ini sedang sangat polos itu kau racuni dengan kata 'pacar'? Heuhm! Pintar! Ulangi lagi dan kau tahu akibatnya, Zou Mi!" geram Jaerim menunjukkan kepalan tangannya di muka Zou Mi.

"Ti-dak, noona. Ampun." cepat-cepat Zou Mi meraih tas diatas kasur lalu berlari keluar. Menyusul Kyuhyun yang sudah menunggu tidak sabar.

Jaerim menghela nafas kasar. "Apa-apaan itu. Dia yang menjeratku, dia juga yang minta ampun. Dasar bocah ingusan!"

0o0o0o0o0

"Ayam tepung, eomma~ bukan jamur." rengek Kyuhyun menolak makanan yang dipesan Jaerim. Bukan tanpa alasan Jaerim memesan jamur ketimbang ayam krispi yang diinginkan Kyuhyun. Luka-luka Kyuhyun belum sepenuhnya mengering. Dokter menyarankan agar dia menghindari daging, telur dan ikan asin.

"Kalau begitu ini saja." Jaerim menyumpit sayuran hijau. Kyuhyun menghentakkan kaki, menolak dengan kesal. Jaerim batal menaruh lauk di mangkuk Kyuhyun.

Zou Mi menghela nafas. Jaerim terkadang sangat berhati-hati dengan Kyuhyun, tapi Kyuhyun tidak menyukai sayuran. Masih doyan jamur tapi tidak dengan sayuran hijau. Jaerim sepertinya tidak peduli dengan itu dan masih memaksa.

Jaerim hendak protes saat Zou Mi menarik piring sayur, namun urung saat pemuda itu mengerling sebagai kode untuk diam, lauk sayur tersebut dijauhkan dari jangkauan Jaerim juga Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyunie, tidak boleh menolak makanan." kata Zou Mi mulai membujuk.

"Ayam!" keukeuh Kyuhyun tidak mau tahu.

"Lain kali, oke?"

Kyuhyun merengut. Menjauhkan mangkuk nasinya. Tapi Zou Mi tidak menyerah.

"Mimi janji lain kali kita makan apa yang Kyu mau. Tapi sekarang makan yang ini dulu. Kyunie tidak kasihan dengan ayamnya?"

Kyuhyun mengerling menatap Zou Mi. "Kasihan?"

Zou Mi mengangguk semangat mendapat respon baik dari Kyuhyun. "Ayamnya punya anak ayam. Anak ayam masih kecil, masih ingin bersama induk ayamnya, nanti kalau induk ayamnya dipotong dan dimakan Kyunie, kasihan anak ayamnya. Kyunie tega mengambil induk ayam dan memakannya?"

Wajah merengut Kyuhyun berubah sendu. Dia menggeleng sedih, antara ingin makan ayam dan tidak tega memakan induk ayam yang diceritakan Zou Mi. "Tapi kalau anak ayamnya sudah besar, induk ayam sudah boleh dimakan?" masih berharap kemungkinan Kyuhyun bertanya.

Zou Mi mengangguk. "Tentu. Sekarang Kyunie mau makan?"

Kyuhyun menatap makanan di meja. Semuanya sayuran. Dia tidak suka, ingin merengek meminta ayam lagi, tapi ingat kembali dengan anak ayam yang akan ditinggal induk ayamnya. Jadi terpaksa Kyuhyun memakan apa yang ada. "Jamur, tidak mau yang hijau."

Jaerim tersenyum lega. Diambilnya sepiring jamur krispi dan diletakkan di depan Kyuhyun beserta sausnya. "Begitu baru anak baik." puji Jaerim melihat Kyuhyun mengambil sumpit dan nasinya kembali. Jaerim melirik Zou Mi, menggumamkan terima kasih yang dibalas dengan kerlingan dan senyuman. Sedikit malu, Jaerim mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada makanan.

"Kalian yang menyembunyikan Kyuhyun?!"

Baik Jaerim ataupun Zou Mi merasa petir sedang menyambar di atas kepala mereka. Suara yang familiar memergoki dengan nada dalam dan datar. Keduanya menoleh dengan cepat dan mendapati orang itu menjulang tidak jauh dari mereka. Zou Mi lebih dulu bangkit dari duduknya.

"Leeteuk saem." gumamnya tidak mampu lebih keras dari itu.

TBC

Tuesday, November 29, 2016

7:21 PM

Tuesday, December 6, 2016

7:27 PM

Maaf maaf maaf. Terlambat sangat!

Aku benar-benar kehabisan waktu. Banyak yang harus diurus dan tenaganya habis untuk kerjaan. Selain itu aku tidak puas dengan apa yang sudah saya tulis. Inipun masih kurang puas. Tapi berhubung ini sudah sangat telat dari target, niatnya malam senin diupdate tapi kagak bisa, ini tetap dipublis.

Kalau kalian merasa kurang dengan ini chapter, aku tidak bisa apa-apa, aku sendiri kurang puas.

Sudah begitu saja. Mohon maaf sekaliiii. Untuk kedepannya aku usahakan agar gak telat lagi, tapi gak janji.

Seperti biasa kesalahan apapun di dalam penulisan ff aku minta maaf dan mohon maklum.

Terima kasih yang sudah nagih-nagih, yang sempet rivew, favorite, follow dan sekedar baca saja. Terima kasih. Terima kasih. Terima kasih berkali-kali. Kalian yang terbaik, pokoknya.

Satu lagi, tempat bersembunyi Kyuhyun adalah daerah pinggiran Seoul, bagian timur. Anggap saja begitu, aku tidak sebut daerahnya karena memang tidak mau sebut salah satu desa itu. Nanti kalau ada apa-apa yang gak sinkron, aku tidak bisa memperbaikinya. Itu hanya imajinasi, sebut saja begitu.

Selamat membaca dan mohon sabar menunggu next chapternya.

Sima Yu'I

(SY'I)


	26. Chapter 22

Leeteuk hanya bermaksud mengisi perutnya setelah membersihkan diri di kamar mandi umum terdekat. Dia masuk di sebuah kedai yang masih nampak sepi, ada satu dua tempat yang sudah ditempati memang. Dia disambut seorang pegawai wanita yang sudah baya, dipersilahkan duduk. Tapi fokus Leeteuk justru tertuju pada salah satu meja yang dihuni tiga orang yang tidak sengaja tertangkap matanya. Satu perempuan dan dua lelaki muda.

Mengabaikan si Leeteuk melangkah mendekati meja tersebut dengan syok. Ada semacam kemarahan yang tiba-tiba muncul melihat satu sosok yang dicari-cari selama ini. Belum lagi dua orang lain yang dia kenal bersamanya. Apalagi yang bisa dia pikirkan kecuali satu. Dan pikiran itu terucap begitu saja.

"Kalian yang menyembunyikan Kyuhyun?!" Leeteuk tidak ingin menahan rasa geram yang menguar.

Dia melihat mereka terkejut kecuali satu yang menatap bingung nan polos. Leeteuk sedikit heran, dan kembali fokus saat pemuda satunya bangkit.

"Leeteuk saem."

Leeteuk meraih kerah Zou Mi, mencengkramnya begitu kuat hingga pemuda itu merasa tercekik. "Sejak awal kau bersamanya?!"

Jaerim berdiri menghampiri dengan cemas. "Jung Soo oppa, jangan sakiti Zou Mi."

Leeteuk menatap Jaerim juga dengan tajam. "Kau juga terlibat Jaerim-ah. Jangan membela diri setelah menyusahkan kami seperti ini!"

"Appa!"

Leeteuk terdorong mundur dan cengkeramannya di kerah Zou Mi lepas begitu saja. Sejenak ketiga orang itu bengong melihat Kyuhyun mengusukkan kepalanya di dada Leeteuk, tersenyum senang seolah menemukan sesuatu yang berharga.

"Appaaa." kata Kyuhyun lagi mendongak menatap Leeteuk dengan mata berbinar.

"APA?!"

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Kau seharusnya lebih lama lagi disini, sayang." nyonya Shim merangkul putranya seakan tidak rela. Shim Changmin menghabiskan waktu liburannya dan masih bertahan meski sekolah sudah dimulai, ibunya masih belum puas.

Changmin terkekeh. "Seharusnya eomma yang sering pulang. Bukan mengirimiku tiket." hanya sindiran.

Ibunya tersenyum malu. Wanita itu cukup tahu kekesalan Changmin karena orang tuanya jarang pulang tapi Changmin sendiri yang menolak untuk pindah. Meski begitu dia sebagai orang tua merasa bersalah juga.

"Kami akan usahakan, jadi jangan salahkan eommamu." kata sang ayah, bukan memarahi hanya mencoba memberi mereka pengertian.

Changmin mengangguk. "Aku mengerti."

Tuan Shim menepuk bahu Changmin. "Jangan khawatir, temanmu pasti baik-baik saja. Kau bilang dia sangat kuat, kan. Jangan terlalu mencemaskannya."

Changmin sudah menceritakan apa yang terjadi pada Kyuhyun. Karena alasan itu juga ibunya sampai mengiriminya tiket, merasa khawatir Changmin akan terlena dalam kesedihannya. Dalam beberapa minggu liburan Changmin merasa terhibur dan terpuaskan. Dia tahu dan yakin bahwa orang tuanya, sesibuk apapun mereka, tetap ada waktu untuk memikirkan dirinya. Dia ingin lebih lama, tapi sekolah masih menjadi tanggung jawabnya juga.

Pengumuman keberangkatan pesawat menuju Korea terdengar. Changmin menerima ranselnya yang dibawakan sang ibu. Mereka berpelukan lagi. Nyonya Shim nampak masih berat namun tetap melepas Changmin dengan senyum.

Changmin melambaikan tangan untuk terakhir kali, menggeret koper yang berisi oleh-oleh dan beberapa bajunya. Dia tidak membawa banyak baju, karena nyonya Shim sudah menyiapkan baju sejak awal dia merencanakan liburan sang putra.

Kembali ke Korea, hanya satu yang diharapkan Changmin. Kyuhyun. Dia merindukan sahabatnya. Ingin sekali melihatnya, dalam keadaan apapun asalkan dia mengetahui dengan pasti sosok sang sahabat, semua hal tidak akan jadi soal lagi.

0o0o0o0

30 menit kemudian, Leeteuk masih tidak percaya bahwa Kyuhyun masih menggelayut manja di lengannya. Bersikap menjadi anak 5 tahun yang merindukan orang tua.

Jaerim dan Zou mi saling melempar tatapan. Seolah berdiskusi apa yang harus mereka katakan jika nanti Leeteuk bertanya banyak hal.

"Kalian, ada yang bisa menjelaskan kelakuan bocah ini?" desak Leeteuk sudah tidak tahan lagi.

"Appa, eomma punya pacar baru. Kyunie tidak mau appa baru." kalimat Kyuhyun lebih dulu menjeda mereka.

Jaerim tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Zou Mi memalingkan wajah, menahan tawa.

Wajah Leeteuk memerah. Dia ingin berteriak mendapati Kyuhyun berkelakuan seperti ini. Tapi kalau dipandang terus Kyuhyun terlihat manis. Terlebih lagi kedua pipinya yang sekarang cabi. Baru kemudian Leeteuk sadar Kyuhyun terlihat jauh lebih sehat dengan tubuh ini.

"Mereka menjagamu dengan baik, eoh?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk lucu. "Tapi eomma memaksaku memakan sayuran." merengut Kyuhyun menatap tidak suka pada Jaerim. Leeteuk menatap Jaerim penuh tanya. 'Eomma?!'

Zou Mi sudah tidak tahan. Tangannya terulur begitu saja untuk mencubit gemas kedua pipi Kyuhyun, yang membuat pemuda itu menjerit protes, memukul tangan Zou Mi sekeras-kerasnya.

"Kyunie, main dengan eomma dulu, ne. Mimi mau bicara dengan Leeteuk saem. Ehem, maksud Mimi, appa." Zou Mi melirik Leeteuk yang ujung matanya berkedut disebut appa.

Jaerim segera beralih menarik Kyuhyun yang sempat menolak pergi. Namun akhirnya setelah diimingi dengan sesuatu dia mau keluar juga.

Tinggallah hanya berdua. Masih duduk di meja kedai. Zou Mi dan Leeteuk berpandangan. Leeteuk bergerak, menegakkan punggung menuntut penjelasan.

Zou Mi tidak tahu harus memulainya dari mana, tapi yang jelas dia harus membuat Leeteuk mengerti kondisi ini. Leeteuk muncul untuk membawa kembali Kyuhyun, itu pasti. Masalahnya Kyuhyun yang sekarang bukan Kyuhyun yang dulu. Bagi mereka mungkin bukan masalah tapi ingatan Kyuhyun bukan untuk selamanya menghilang. Jika dia kembali dan menjalani kehidupannya dengan ingatan seperti itu, entah untuk berapa lama, begitu ingat dia akan kembali merasa kecewa. Atau setidaknya gejolal batin yang akan muncul.

"Kyuhyunie sudah menjalani operasi jantung. Jadi kondisinya jauh lebih baik sekarang."

"Baguslah. Tapi bukan itu sekarang yang penting. Aku butuh penjelasan kenapa dia bersikap menjadi bocah."

"Setelah menjalani operasi, terjadi komplikasi yang cukup parah. Dia masuk kondisi koma 40 hari." Zou Mi menjeda kalimatnya melihat Leeteuk yang sedikit tegang. Dia tahu guru itu pasti khawatir. "Tidak apa, dokter bilang kondisinya akan pulih. Sekarang masih tahap pemulihan. Dia akan sesekali mendapat serangan kecil, tapi akan sembuh segera."

Leeteuk mengangguk lega. Kemudian pembicaraan kembali pada inti pertanyaan Leeteuk.

"Saat bangun dia mendapati Jaerim menungguinya. Tahu-tahu Kyuhyun memanggilnya eomma."

Dahi Leeteuk berlipat mendengar hal itu. Ada yang tidak beres. Pantas melihat kelakuan Kyuhyun yang seperti itu. "Jadi itu Kyuhyun yang sekarang?"

Zou Mi mengangguk. Dia sudah kira, Leeteuk akan mengerti hanya dengan sedikit penjelasan saja. Leeteuk adalah lulusan psikiater, jadi apa yang tidak dia mengerti dengan kondisi Kyuhyun saat ini? Mengingat apa yang terjadi terakhir kali yang berujung hilangnya Kyuhyun, guru itu pasti sudah punya gambaran.

Menghela nafas. Leeteuk masih mengurut kening. Dia pusing sekarang. Dia datang kelaparan, butuh sarapan, tapi dihadapkan dengan kenyataan ini. Pertemuannya dengan Kyuhyun patut disyukuri, karena yang dicari akhirnya bisa dia temukan tapi apa-apaan dengan mental anak itu. Dia jadi harus berfikir dua kali untuk menyeretnya kembali.

Tapi,

Kyuhyun harus kembali!

Ada seseorang yang menunggunya hampir gila selama 5 bulan ini.

"Aku akan membawanya pulang."

Zou Mi terkejut saat Leeteuk bangkit dan berjalan keluar. Buru-buru dia menyusul sang guru. Sampai di luar dia sudah melihat Leeteuk menarik lengan Kyuhyun berjalan menuju mobil yang diparkir di halaman kedai.

"Tunggu, saem!" cegah Zou Mi menghadang jalan Leeteuk. Melihat Kyuhyun yang kebingungan dan Jaerim yang sama cemas dengan dirinya. "Kita masih butuh waktu untuk membuat Kyuhyun ingat lebih dulu."

"Aku tahu kondisi ini Zou Mi. Ingatan dan mental Kyuhyun tidak bisa diprediksi kapan akan kembali. Bisa cepat bisa lambat. Cepat dengan kondisi tertentu dan sangat lambat karena pasien sendiri tidak ingin mengingatnya. Semua orang tidak bisa menunggu hal itu terjadi."

"Jangan egois!" seru Zou Mi kembali menghadang Leeteuk. "aku mohon. Biarkan aku berusaha lebih dulu. Aku juga tidak bermaksud menyembunyikanya selamanya. Kupikir dia akan sembuh setelah operasi jantung, maka aku bisa membawanya kembali. Tapi justru ini yang terjadi. Jadi aku mengambil keputusan untuk menyembunyikannya lebih lama."

Leeteuk memandang Zou Mi sejenak. Tapi wajah tuan Kim yang menyedihkan terbayang membuatnya tidak tega membiarkan lelaki tua itu kembali menyusuri jalan untuk menemukan putranya. Dia tidak begitu perduli dengan tuan Choi dan keluarganya dia hanya butuh menenangkan tuan Kim yang terpuruk oleh penyesalan.

"Kau tidak mengerti bagaimana kondisi disana, Zou Mi. Biarkan aku membawa pulang Kyuhyun. Hanya untuk satu orang."

Zou Mi menggeleng. Merebut tangan Kyuhyun, menariknya mendekat padanya. "Kondisi yag kau bicarakan, aku tahu semuanya. Tapi jika kau masih bersikeras untuk membawa pulang Kyuhyun, aku juga tidak yakin bisa memberi ijin." kata Zou Mi dengan tegas.

"Pulang? Appa?" bingung Kyuhyun. Dia menatap Zou Mi dan Leeteuk bergantian. Dan berakhir menatap Jaerim yang berdiri tidak tenang. Saat Jaerim balik menatapnya, wanita itu tersenyum lembut.

Jaerim sungguh tidak tega melihat mata polos itu kebingungan. Dia mendekat pada Kyuhyun, mengusap pipinya.

"Jung Soo oppa, biarkan kami merawatnya lebih lama. Beri kami waktu. Kyuhyun, ingatannya harus kembali, baru bisa melihat kenyataan yang sebenarnya. Membawanya seperti ini, kita hanya akan berbuat curang lagi kepadanya. Kumohon bersabarlah lagi." pinta Jaerim menatap penuh permohonan pada Leeteuk.

Leeteuk memperhatikan Kyuhyun, tidak rela namun memikirkan kalimat Jaerim dengan sepenuhnya. Setelah diam cukup lama, dia menghela nafas sangat panjang. Dengan berat hati, dia mengangguk.

"Tapi dengan satu syarat. Aku akan memberitahu tuan Kim. Dan kalian harus terus menginformasikan apapun kepadaku."

Zou Mi terlihat puas dengan keputusan Leeteuk. Sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan syarat yang diajukan. "Jangan khawatir saem. Kami akan berusaha keras untuk Kyuhyun."

"Apa kau harus memberi tahu tuan Kim?" Jaerim masih khawatir. Dia sudah tahu bagaimana kondisi tuan Kim melalui Zou Mi. Zou Mi selalu memantau keadaan di Seoul selama ini. Jadi dia tahu semuanya. "Maksudku apa tidak masalah? Lihat bagaimana tuan Kim sekarang. Begitu dia tahu keberadaan Kyuhyun, dia pasti akan langsung berlari untuk menemukannya."

Leeteuk nampaknya tahu apa yang dikhawatirkan Jaerim. "Aku akan menanganinya. Demi menebus semua penyesalannya, tuan Kim pasti mau untuk bersabar lebih lama. Asalkan dia tahu saja Kyuhyun dalam keadaan baik, itu sudah cukup."

0o0o0o0o

Leeteuk menatap lama foto yang dia ambil sebelum pergi, ini akan ditunjukkan pada tuan Kim agar lelaki itu berhenti menggila di jalanan. Foto Kyuhyun yang terlihat jauh lebih sehat dan ceria pasti akan membuat hati tua itu tenang. Mengetahui anaknya baik-baik saja akan cukup untuknya.

Foto Kyuhyun sempurna. Tidak menunjukkan secuil kepedihan pun. Dia seperti baru. Sosok yang ceria dan sangat bahagia. Kyuhyun menunjukkan senyum lebarnya saat Leeteuk mengambil satu jepretan. Namun merengek kemudian saat dia berpamitan akan pergi. Kyuhyun masih mengira dia ayahnya. Dan semua orang membiarkan sangkaan semu Kyuhyun.

"Hahhh. Aku pasti ikut gila seperti mereka." Leeteuk terkekeh kecil mengingat kedua orang yang tidak dia sangka-sangka mampu melakukan hal ini. Menyembunyikan Kyuhyun sekaligus masuk dalam kondisi tidak wajar ini. Lebih buruk lagi dia ikut terseret dengan arus.

Leeteuk kembali menjalankan mobilnya yang sempat dia tepikan di tengah perjalanan. Dia butuh bernafas lebih panjang setelah sadar dia masuk dalam rangkaian sandiwara Zou Mi dan Jaerim. Dia pasti akan mengutuk dua orang itu jika tidak ingat merekalah yang menolong Kyuhyun.

"Hangeng harus tahu dimana hati adiknya berlabuh sekarang." Leeteuk terkekeh geli hanya dengan membayangkan bagaimana Hangeng, temannya akan mencak-mencak mengetahui Jaerim berhubungan khusus dengan Zou Mi, muridnya.

Rasa-rasanya Leeteuk sudah cukup lega. Hingga bisa membayangkan hal-hal lainnya. Dia bukannya tidak paham interaksi Zou Mi dan Jaerim yang terlihat sedikit manis. Dia tahu saat Kyuhyun terus menempel bersamanya, yang otomatis membuat ruang dan waktu bagi Jaerim dan Zou Mi hanya berdua. Dia tidak sengaja melihatnya. Mereka yang berbicara dan saling memegang tangan. Mau disembunyikan bagaimanapun akhirnya ketahuan juga. Tapi Leeteuk masih diam dan menunggu waktu sampai entah kapan. Atau sampai dia keceplosan kepada Hangeng.

0o0o0o0

"Kau datang untuk kerja atau tamu?" tanya Donghae melihat Kibum datang ke café sore itu.

Eunhyuk menepuk keras bahu Donghae. "Dingin sekali. Selain adikmu dia masih rekan kerja. Sopanlah." Eunhyuk berlalu setelah mengucapkan itu. Donghae hanya memutar mata. Melihat Kibum sekilas lalu pergi, dia tidak butuh jawaban lagi kalau sudah begitu.

Ryewook menghampiri Kibum. "Bagaimana ujianmu?"

"Biasa." jawab Kibum singkat. Dia berjalan untuk meletakkan ransel dan mengganti seragamnya.

"Kudengar kau tidak ikut Suneung, jadi akan ke luar negeri?" tanya Ryewook mengikuti Kibum.

"Mungkin."

"Mungkin?" heran Ryewook. Namun kemudian dia berseru. "Oh! Kau pasti dapat pinangan dari universitas terkemuka? Jadi tidak perlu ikut Suneung. Benar benar." Ryewook merasa puas dengan tebakannya sendiri.

Kibum tidak berkomentar juga tidak berusaha meralat pikiran Ryewook. Seniornya itu keluar dari ruang karyawan. Kibum selesai mengganti seragamnya dan terdiam di depan loker.

Pinangan dari universitas, dia dapat banyak. Yang dari luar kota, dari luar negeri juga ada. Tapi bukan itu yang membuatnya malas ikut Suneung. Dia berencana menghentikan pendidikannya sampai semua masalah kelar. Setidaknya sampai mereka menemukan Kyuhyun. Baginya terlambat satu tahun untuk masuk universitas tidak masalah. Dia bisa melanjutkan kuliah kapan saja dia mau.

Kibum keluar, menghampiri meja kasir. Berdiri disana mengawasi pintu yang dijaga Donghae.

"Kalian masih belum bisa membujuknya pulang?" tanya Heechul di belakang.

Kibum menggeleng.

"Mau kubantu?"

Kibum menggeleng lagi. Terdengar desisan Heechul, kesal karena dijawab dengan gelengan sampai dua kali. Heechul memilih mengelap gelas.

"Heechul hyung."

"Heumm." jawab Heechul ogah-ogahan kali ini.

"Apa Kyuhyun cocok menjadi adik kami?" tanya Kibum lirih. Dia tahu Heechul sudah tahu banyak hal mengenai kemelut di keluarganya dan keluarga Kim.

Untuk sejenak Heechul menghentikan gerakannya. Melirik Donghae yang menyambut tamu dan menggiringnya ke meja kosong, lalu melayani pemesanan. "Cocok tidaknya tergantung hati kalian. Jika bisa menyayangi, yang tidak berhubungan darahpun bisa jadi saudara. Kami di café ini merasa sudah menjadi keluarga. Kami memperhatikan satu sama lain, bersikap baik dan saling memahami."

Kibum menatap lantai mendengarkan baik-baik ucapan Heechul.

"Apa kau keberatan Kyuhyun menjadi saudaramu?" tanya Heechul kemudian. Meletakkan gelas yang sudah bersih. Donghae selesai dengan pesanan pelanggan, berbalik untuk mengorder pesanan di bagian dapur.

"Tidak sama sekali. Tapi jika dia merasa tidak bahagia bersama kami, bagaimana?" satu-satunya yang dikhawatirkan Kibum adalah Kyuhyun menolak mereka.

Donghae hampir sampai di tempat Heechul. Heechul menepuk bahu Kibum dari belakang. "Kau sama seperti Donghae. Tidak apa, lakukan saja perlahan. Luka di hati hanya bisa sembuh oleh ketulusan. Jangan terlalu memaksa."

Kibum tertegun sejenak mendengar nasihat Heechul, seraya menatap Donghae yang sudah berdiri di depannya. Kibum menyingkir, Donghae maju menyerahkan catatan kepada Heechul, yang kemudian akan dialihkan ke dapur melalui portal di belakang kasir. Dan seperti biasa Heechul yang akan menyiapkan minumannya.

"Hae hyung." panggil Kibum saat Donghae akan beranjak. "Aku tidak pernah memaksamu pulang. Tapi bisakah kau memikirkannya?"

Donghae menoleh pada Kibum.

"Kibum,"

"Aku tahu kau baik." sela Kibum memotong ucapan Donghae. "Kau kekanakan dan sangat cerewet. Tapi sebenarnya kau adalah kakak yang baik dan anak yang membanggakan. Kyuhyun bilang, 'Donghae hyung berlaku sebagai kakak yang mecemaskan adiknya. Dia mengatakan agar aku menerima ajakanmu, sunbae. Ah aku jadi iri denganmu'." cerita Kibum meniru perkataan Kyuhyun sewaktu dulu. Kibum tersenyum tipis. "Aku hanya ingin kakakku kembali. Dukung aku lagi."

Donghae menatap Kibum dengan sulit. Dia menyayangi Kibum. Dia adalah seorang hyung, dia selalu berfikir untuk melindungi Kibum. Kakak manapun pasti berfikir seperti itu. Tapi menggunakan kelemahan itu untuk membawanya kembali, rasanya sedikit curang.

"Aku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku. Aku sudah cukup memberimu banyak waktu luang, jadi sekarang pulanglah. Kau masih memiliki adik yang perlu kau lindungi."

Kibum tidak memperpanjang lagi, dia segera pergi untuk menggantikan Eunhyuk berdiri di pintu café. Siap menerima pelanggan dan melayani mereka.

Donghae menghela nafas dalam. Adiknya sampai memohon seperti itu. Membuatnya jadi gelisah dan tidak sampai hati mengabaikan. Dia seorang Kibum, berbicara sepanjang dan sedikit dalam begitu pasti sudah sangat tidak tahan.

Tuk.

Heechul meletakkan minuman pesanan, seraya menatap Donghae yang masih berdiri disana. "Kau perlu memikirkannya, Hae-ya." sarannya. Mengerling pada gelas yang sudah siap. Donghae mengerti dua maksud itu, menarik nampak bersih dan mengambil minuman tersebut, meletakkan di atas nampan, menunggu makanan dari dapur yang kemudian juga sudah siap. Setelah semua pesanan lengkap Donghae berlalu dari sana dengan sedikit senyum pada Heechul.

0o0o0o0o0

Tuan Kim melihat foto yang ditunjukkan Leeteuk. Kemudian menatap Leeteuk ragu.

"Kau pasti sedang membodohiku. Kalau sudah bertemu Kyuhyun, ayo ajak dia pulang." tuan Kim hendak pergi. Leeteuk buru-buru mencegah.

"Aku sudah katakan padamu tuan Kim. Kyuhyun belum bisa kembali. Dia belum siap."

"Tapi kau bisa menunjukkan fotonya kepadaku! Kenapa dia belum siap kembali? Dia hanya tidak ingin bertemu denganku! Itu masalahnya! Ayo, kita menemuinya, aku yang akan bicara. Akan kukatakan semua penyesalanku." tuan Kim memelas di akhir kalimatnya. Foto Kyuhyun sudah dia lihat, tidak ada yang salah dari foto itu, justru semakin lebih baik terlihat. Tapi tuan Kim tidak mungkin percaya begitu saja.

"Tuan Kim, tolong mengertilah." pinta Leeteuk. "Tidak mudah untuk Kyuhyun. Beberapa waktu lagi. Biarkan dia tenang."

Tuan Kim menggeleng. "Tapi aku tidak sabar bertemu dengannya. Aku sudah seperti ini, aku hanya ingin memeluknya. Sekali saja setelah itu tidak apa jika dia ingin pergi lagi. Aku mohon."

Leeteuk hampir kehabisan ide untuk membujuk tuan Kim. Mata lelaki baya itu sudah mulai basah. Memendam penyesalan dan kerinduan sungguh menyakitkan untuknya.

"Tuan Kim, menurutlah, ini permintaan Kyuhyun. Begitu dia siap dia sendiri yang akan pulang tanpa dijemput sekalipun." Leeteuk meminta lebih lembut dan penuh penekanan. Dia menarik ponselnya yang masih dibawa tuan Kim, sekaligus meminta ponsel tuan Kim. Dia mengirim foto Kyuhyun di ponsel tuan Kim. "Untuk sementara tenangkan dirimu dengan memandangi sepuasnya gambar ini." tunjuk Leeteuk selesai mentranfer gambar Kyuhyun. "Dia sudah sehat. Operasinya berjalan dengan baik, tapi dia masih perlu memulihkan diri. Jika kau bisa tenang dan sabar menunggu, itu akan lebih baik."

Tuan Kim tidak membalas. Memegangi ponselnya dengan pandangan sendu. Matanya tidak berkedip menatap gambar Kyuhyun yang tersenyum dengan lebar.

"Tuan Kim, aku janji akan mengabarimu tentang Kyuhyun."

"Kau memiliki akses kepadanya? Berikan aku juga." tuan Kim kembali mendesak.

"Tuan Kim, kumohon~" melas Leeteuk.

Tuan Kim memejamkan mata, meneguk ludahnya dengan perasaan terpaksa. "Baiklah. Lebih lama lagi, jika akhirnya aku bisa bertemu dengannya, aku akan sabar. Aku akan menunggunya."

Leeteuk tersenyum lega.

0o0o0o0o0

Henry menutup bukunya setelah membaca beberapa bab pelajaran. Mematikan lampu baca lalu beranjak keluar kamar. Ibunya berada di dapur, membersihkan beberapa peralatan makan.

"Kau tidak ke kedai hari ini?"

"Mian." Henry sedikit merasa bersalah. Setelah pergi dari rumah Kim Young Woon, dia tidak langsung pulang atau pergi ke kedai seperti biasa. Dia pergi berjalan kemana saja, bertemu temannya dan menghabiskan waktu dengan mereka hingga sore. Dia butuh mengalihkan pikiran, bukan ide bagus jika dia langsung bertemu Hera. Dia menghindari eommanya yang tidak tahu dia pergi menemui Kim Young Woon, bahkan menginap di rumah orang itu.

"Eomma bertemu dengan Minho,"

Henry terkejut. Menatap ibunya yang masih sibuk di dapur.

"Jadi kau menginap dimana?"

Henry sedikit gelagapan. "Taemin."

"Heum," Hera mengangguk-angguk. "Taemin bersama Minho."

Henry mendesah tanpa suara. Dia ketahuan sedang berbohong. Salahnya juga tidak meminta kedua temannya itu untuk membantu kebohongannya.

Hera selesai dengan kegiatannya, mengelap tangan lalu berjalan ke ruang yang biasa mereka gunakan untuk makan dan menonton TV. Dia duduk di depan Henry, menatap putranya yang sudah ketahuan.

Henry menunduk menghindari hujaman sang eomma. "Aku pergi ke tempatnya."

"Siapa?"

"Kim Young Woon." jawab Henry lirih.

Hera mengepalkan tangannya dipangkuan. "Kau ada perlu dengannya?" nada bicara ibunya sudah berubah.

Henry menggeleng. "Leeteuk saem meminta tolong, dia memesan makanan."

Hera mengangguk, dia juga tahu bagian itu. "Jadi itu bukan untuk Leeteuk-ssi? Untuk Kim Young Woon?"

Henry mengangguk. Hera diam. Sejenak dalam kesunyian, Henry melirik diam-diam raut wajah ibunya. Ibunya meraih remote TV, menyalakannya. Kesunyian diisi oleh suara TV. Henry masih memandang ibunya, kali ini dengan kepala tegak.

"Eomma tidak marah?"

"Sedikit. Seharusnya kau jujur saja."

"Mianhe."

Hera nampak menghela nafas kecil. "Bagaimana dia?"

"Eh?"

"Kim Young Woon, bagaimana dia terlihat?" tanpa mengalihkan mata dari layar TV, Hera memperjelas pertanyaannya.

Henry mengulum senyum yang hampir lepas. "Sangat kacau. Dia melepas pekerjaannya, dan menghabiskan sepanjang waktu dengan mencari Kyu hyung. Mobilnya sudah dijual untuk membuat selebaran dan yang lainnya. Rumah itu cukup berantakan, tapi Leeteuk saem sering datang untuk membersihkannya, tapi di kamarnya lebih berantakan lagi."

Henry memperhatikan sebentar tangan ibunya yang meremas remote lebih kuat.

"Dia mencoba bunuh diri." lanjut Henry. Hera melepas remote begitu saja menatap Henry dengan cepat. "Tapi Leeteuk saem menggagalkan, itu hanya jadi luka gores."

Hera tidak sadar jika dirinya masih mencemaskan lelaki yang dalam proses cerai dengannya. Mengalihkan diri Hera kembali meraih remote dan fokus pada layar TV.

"Eomma," Henry kembali bicara. "Bisakah eomma memaafkan dia?"

Hera tidak menjawab. Henry bersabar. "Dia sudah banyak berubah. Melihat sendiri bagaimana dia sekarang, aku merasa dia pantas dimaafkan."

"Bukan kita yang harus memberinya maaf, Henry-ah." kata Hera menutup pembicaraan anak dan ibu itu.

Henry mengangguk paham. Dia beralih pada TV, ikut melihat tayangan. Namun baru sejenak dia menoleh kembali pada sang eomma. "Dia menanyakanmu."

"Hem." balas Hera asal-asalan.

"Dia sungguh menanyakanmu, eomma."

Hera beralih menatap Henry. "Aku sudah mendengar kau mengatakannya."

Henry berdecak. Eomma benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang dia maksud atau pura-pura? Menghela nafasnya Henry kembali menatap TV. "Jika dia meminta eomma mencabut pengajuan cerai, bagaimana?"

0o0o0o0o0

O0o0o0

0o0

0

Changmin memarkir motornya di halaman rumah tuan Kim. Setelah melepas helm dia pergi mengetuk pintu. Tidak lama tuan Kim sudah muncul membuka pintu. Tersenyum melihat Changmin.

"Kau sudah kembali dari Jepang?"

Changmin mengangguk namun berwajah terkejut juga. Ada yang berbeda dengan tuan Kim. "Kemarin aku sampai. Ahjussi, itu…" telunjuk Changmin menunjuk wajah tuan Kim.

"Oh, aku mencukurnya. Ini terlihat rapi?" tuan Kim mengusap janggutnya yang sudah bersih dari bulu. Wajahnya kembali bersih dan segar. Dia mengajak Changmin masuk. Lagi-lagi Changmin dibuat terkejut begitu masuk kediaman Kim.

Dia hanya pergi beberapa minggu, tapi apa yang terjadi sampai tuan Kim banyak berubah. Selain dirinya kembali bersih, rumahnya juga bersih. Changmin masih ingat saat dia pergi tuan Kim masih sangat berantakan dan jarang pulang. Berkeliaran di jalan sambil menenteng setumpuk selebaran. Tapi hari ini?

"Ahjussi, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Changmin tidak sabar memendam keheranan.

"Aku ingin berubah. Semua sudah kurapikan. Aku tidak tidur semalaman untuk merapikan semuanya. Semua kamar sudah kubersihkan."

Changmin kembali memperhatikan sekitar. Saat itulah dia menangkap potret yang sebelumnya belum pernah dia lihat. Didinding terpajang potret tuan Kim beserta Kyuhyun dan eomma Kyuhyun. Di sebelah lain terpasang juga potret keluarga bersama Hera.

"Aku ingin memajanngnya." kata tuan Kim melihat kemana arah tatapan Changmin.

"Itu terlihat bagus." ucap Changmin jujur.

Selanjutnya Changmin duduk meletakkan oleh-oleh yang dia bawa. Beberapa makanan jepang dan syal untuk tuan Kim. Hubungan mereka sudah baik, sejak beberapa bulan lalu. Kegigihan tuan Kim membuat hati Changmin luluh dan berbalik mendukungnya. Dia juga ingin Kyuhyun segera ditemukan.

"Minumlah." tuan Kim muncul lagi membawa nampan berisi teh.

Baru saja tuan Kim akan duduk pintu rumahnya sudah ada yang mengetuk lagi. Dia permisi untuk membuka pintu. Changmin kembali memperhatikan sekitar, tersenyum. Meski tidak tahu apa yang membuat tuan Kim berubah menjadi lebih bersih dan teratur lagi, tapi di merasa lega. Dia jadi tidak sabar menunggu Kyuhyun kembali.

"Masuklah nak. Ada teman Kyuhyun juga disini. Dia baru pulang dari Jepang."

Changmin menoleh saat mendengar tuan Kim kembali. Sedetik kemudian raut wajahnya mengeras melihat siapa orang yang dibawa tuan Kim. Reflek dia berdiri menatap tajam lelaki yang lebih tua beberapa tahun darinya.

"Choi Donghae."

0o0o0o0

"Kyuhyun hentikan!" seru Jaerim lelah melihat Kyuhyun melemparkan semua barang di atas ranjang tidurnya.

Kyuhyun berhenti. "Aku tidak mau appa baru!"

Jaerim mengusap kening, merasa pening menghadapi anak ini. "Kau masih menganggap itu serius?"

Kyuhyun menelengkan kepala tidak paham.

Jaerim mendekat. Menarik tangan Kyuhyun yang berdiri untuk membuatnya duduk. Begitu Kyuhyun duduk Jaerim ikut duduk menghadap padanya. "Jadi mau Kyunie, apa heum?"

"Ikut appa! Mau appa!"

Kyuhyun merajuk bukan pertama kali, tapi yang ini dia dibuat pusing. Bagaimana menurutinya jika permintaannya saja seperti itu.

"Dengar, Kyu belum bisa sekarang. Appa saaaangat sibuk. Jika kita ikut appa nanti akan mengganggu. Appa kerja, saat ada waktu pasti appa datang lagi. Jadi Kyunie sabar, ne?"

Kyuhyun masih belum luluh. Merengut membuang muka. Dia terlihat sangat kesal. Jaerim menarik dagu Kyuhyun, menatap kedua mata caramelnya. "Appa kerja untuk kita sayang. Kyunie harus jadi anak baik, baru appa senang. Kyunie mau jadi anak baik, kan?"

Kekesalan Kyuhyun perlahan pudar. Manyunnya masih ada tapi itu jauh berkurang. "Tapi masih ingin bersama appa~"

Jaerim mengangguk. "Sabar, ne."

Jaerim meraih kepala Kyuhyun, perlahan dengan berhati-hati merebahkannya di pangkuan. Kyuhyun meluruskan kaki.

"Kyunie tidak lelah merajuk dari kemarin? Eomma saja lelah."

"Huh Kyunie tidak boleh minta appa. Eomma jahat."

Jaerim terkekeh kecil, mengusap rambut depan Kyuhyun ke belakang. Menyentuh luka yang ditutup kapas dan plester. "Masih sakit?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng. Memainkan jarinya. "Eomma."

"Ye?"

Mata Kyuhyun menatap ke atas, ke wajah Jaerim. "Kyunie sakit?"

Ada lipatan terbentuk di kening Jaerim. "Kyunie merasa sakit?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Tapi Mimi bilang harus ke rumah sakit Rabu depan. Kyunie tidak mau kesana lagi."

Itu mengenai terapi yang akan dijalani Kyuhyun. Dalam kondisi Kyuhyun dokter bilang akan dilakukan terapi hipnotis. Menggali alam bawah sadar untuk memancing ingatannya. Terus terang Jaerim merasa itu akan berhasil, namun juga khawatir.

Kasus hilang ingatan yang dialami Kyuhyun termasuk yang berat. Bukan hanya hilang sebagian atau sepenggalan, dia kehilangan segalanya sekaligus perubahan mental.

"Kyunie menurut sama Mimi, ne eomma juga akan menemani."

"Janji?"

Jaerim mengangguk. Menangkup wajah Kyuhyun, menunduk dan mengecup kilat keningnya. "Kau lapar?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk semangat, memeluk perutnya. "Lapar. Lapar. Lapar. Pet Kyunie minta makan!"

Jaerim tertawa, menepuk pelan tangan diatas perut Kyuhyun. "Cacing rakus!"

Jaerim mengalihkan kepala Kyuhyun ke kasur. Dia harus menyiapkan makan malam mereka. Sedangkan Kyuhyun bergulingan diatas kasurnya. "Rapikan kembali tempat tidurmu, Kyu atau eomma tidak akan memberi jatah untuk cacingmu!"

"Siap Captain!"

Jaerim masih tertawa hingga dia menutup pintu Kyuhyun. Saat berbalik dia cukup terkejut mendapati Zou Mi berdiri. "Ada apa?" tanya Jaerim menyadari tatapan pemuda jangkung itu. Tidak segera dijawab membuat Jaerim lekas melangkah.

Jaerim mengeluarkan beberapa bahan untuk makan malam. Zou Mi juga disana, masih dengan tatapan yang sama. Jaerim jadi bertanya-tanya apa ada kesalahn yang dia lakukan?

"Apa maksud tatapanmu itu, Zou Mi?"

"Karena aku jadi selingkuhanmu. Dan selingkuhan selalu banyak menuntut. Dia selalu merasa dinomor duakan."

Jaerim bengong. Perkataan ambigu apa yang diucapkan Zou Mi. "Eee aku tidak mengerti." berbalik Jaerim segera bekerja untuk memasak makan malam.

Zou Mi mendengus, mendekat di sebelah Jaerim yang sedang mengupas wortel. "Aku sedang merajuk kenapa kau abaikan? Kyuhyun saja kau bujuk-bujuk sampai kau lelah hati."

"Kalau kau tahu aku lelah hati, jadi jangan tambah kesulitanku. Oke?"

Zou Mi memasang wajah tidak percaya. Jaerim mengacuhkannya kali ini. Pemuda jangkung itu mencebik kasar. Meraih sebatang bayam dan memukul-mukulkan ujungnya di tepian konter dapur.

"Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Jaerim merebut bayam tersebut dan mengembalikannya ke tempat asal. "Jangan bertingkah seperti Kyuhyun. Kau tidak ada manisnya sama sekali."

"Bicaramu kasar sekali, Jaeie~." Zou Mi bahu Jaerim dan memeluknya dari belakang. Menyandarkan dagu di pundak Jaerim yang hanya setinggi dagunya.

Sejenak Jaerim tertegun dengan perlakuan Zou Mi, namun kemudian senyuman lembut terulas di bibir tipisnya. Mengusap lengan kurus yang melingkar di bahunya, Jaerim tentu tahu apa yang dimaksud Zou Mi. Dia hanya main-main. Salah siapa Zou Mi yang pencemburu.

"Karena kau meragukanku, aku jadi malas menanggapimu." kata Jaerim.

"Kau sangat menikmati peranmu sebagai eomma dan mau-mau saja jika Leeteuk saem dipanggil appa. Padahal sudah kupancing Kyuhyun dengan mengatakan soal appa baru. Itu maksudnya aku. Kenapa jadi dia bersugesti lelaki itu sebagai appa."

"Pikiran anak kecil. Lebih baik appa sendiri daripada appa baru. Begitu Jung Soo oppa muncul dia menganggap dia appa. Kenapa kau tidak bilang saja kau appanya, mungkin dia akan bersugesti lain." tanggap Jaerim santai.

Zou Mi mengeratkan pelukan. Menyandarkan dagunya lebih dekat lagi hingga kepala Jaerim miring tertekan kepalanya. "Hentikan Zou Mi, aku harus menyiapkan makan malam." Jaerim berontak, namun Zou Mi bertahan.

"Sebentar lagi. Mumpung Kyu masih betah dikamarnya."

Pasrah Jaerim diam membiarkan Zou Mi bermanja padanya. Hanya sebentar. Waktu mereka hanya sedikit. Selain karena Kyuhyun yang menempeli Jaerim terus, juga karena Zou Mi selalu berada di Seoul. Pemuda itu harus menyelesaikan pendidikannya, ingat. Jika mengingat itu Jaerim selalu merasa ragu. Benarkah hubungannya ini? Dia yang sudah menjanda dan sudah dewasa mengikat hubungan romantis dengan pemuda belasan. Sekalipun Zou Mi yang berulang kali bilang mencintainya, tapi Jaerim ragu mengungkapkan seluruh perasaannya. Sebagai wanita hal ini terlalu sensitif. Tapi Zou Mi selalu bisa membuatnya yakin akan keputusan yang sudah diambil dengan susah payah. Jadi Jaerim putuskan untuk menikmati apa yang ada. Setiap ada kesempatan hal yang baik adalah memanfaatkannya. Toh, dia hanya jujur dengan perasaannya. Jaerim mencintai Zou Mi.

0o0o0o0o0

Donghae pikir dia akan ketahuan sebagai anak dari Choi Jung Woon lalu tuan Kim akan menghajarnya habis-habisan. Sama seperti dulu yang dialami ayahnya. Tapi tidak. Benar Changmin menyebut marganya dengan jelas dan fasih. Sejenak ada ketegangan. Namun kemudian tuan Kim mencairkan suasana itu. Lelaki baya yang sekarang terlihat jauh lebih bersih itu menarik Donghae masuk ke dalam rumah. Mempersilahkannya duduk dan menyiapkan teh yang sama dengan Changmin. Bahkan mengeluarkan kue oleh-oleh dari Changmin.

Changmin sendiri masih betah berdiri memandang tajam Donghae.

"Aku tidak melihatmu hari ini, ahjussi. Jadi aku datang untuk mengetahui keadaanmu. Tapi sepertinya kau dalam kondisi yang sangat baik."

Tuan Kim tertawa. Sesuatu yang membuat Changmin juga Donghae menatapnya tidak percaya. Lelaki yang 5 bulan terakhir hanya terpuruk dan memasang wajah menyesal, hari ini tertawa. Sesuatu pasti terjadi.

"Kau terluka?" tanya Donghae melihat perban yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kiri tuan Kim.

"Hanya luka gores. Leeteuk sudah mengobatiku." tuan Kim beralih melihat Changmin. "Changmin-ah duduklah. Dia adalah Donghae. Dia pemuda baik, selalu membantuku menyebar selebaran untuk mencari Kyuhyun. Dia tidak peduli saat dingin atau hujan salju turun, bahkan hingga tengah malam masih mau menemaniku."

Changmin tidak lantas duduk. Tangannya mengepal sangat kuat. "Dia adalah,"

"Putra dari Choi." potong tuan Kim membuat kedua pemuda itu terkejut. Matanya teduh melihat Changmin. "aku sudah belajar banyak dari masa lalu. Rasanya sangat menyakitkan memendam rasa marah dan benci. Aku hanya ingin Kyuhyun, hanya itu. Aku bisa melupakan segalanya asal putraku kembali."

Donghae menatap tidak percaya tuan Kim. "Ahjussi? Mianhe."

Tuan Kim tersenyum. "Aku tidak memiliki dendam padamu. Appamu memang bersalah, aku juga belum bisa menerima hal itu, tapi untukmu dan saudaramu tidak memiliki kesalahan."

Donghae menunduk dalam. Matanya sudah berair. Tidak menyangka tuan Kim akan bersikap lunak kepada dirinya. Padahal sudah jelas dia adalah putra seorang Choi. Orang yang sudah menghancurkan istri dan hidupnya.

Changmin menjatuhkan diri di single sofa yang dia duduki. "Aku tidak percaya ahjussi bisa begitu santai menanggapinya." ungkap hati Changmin.

Tuan Kim hanya memandang Changmin. Berharap pemuda itu juga bisa memahami bahwa tidak ada hal baik yang akan terjadi dari sebuah kemarahan. Dia sudah mengalamin sendiri dan Kyuhyun menjadi korban. Itu adalah kegelapan, jurang tanpa dasar. Tidak melihat jalan dan menghancurkan segala bentuk hubungan. Tuan Kim tidak ingin terperangkap dalam hal sama, meski ada alasan untuk marah dan benci, sebisa mungkin dia akan mengikhlaskannya. Bukan sekarang, karena luka itu masih terasa, tapi tuan Kim yakin seiring waktu segala hal akan membaik. Dia akan memulainya dengan perlahan. Ya itu lebih baik.

TBC

Wednesday, December 7, 2016

8:03 AM

Monday, December 12, 2016

4:23 AM

Sudah ada yang nebak Leeteuk dipanggil 'appa' oleh Kyuhyun, kan?

Gak mau banyak cuap-cuap, cukup terima kasih dan selamat membaca~

Sima Yu'I

(SY'I)


	27. Chapter 23

Bulan Maret

Tahun ajaran baru. Changmin naik ke kelas tiga. Henry naik ke kelas dua. Zou Mi dan Kibum sudah tidak lagi berada disana. Keduanya lulus. Seperti biasa Kibum dengan lulusan terbaik. Sedangkan Zou Mi banyak peningkatan di tahun terakhirnya. Kibum menganggur setelah lulus. Begitu pula Zou Mi yang mulai mempersiapkan diri untuk ikut bergabung di perusahaan sang ayah.

"Kau yakin tidak melanjutkan ke universitas?" tanya Kibum hari itu saat keduanya bertemu di sebuah café.

Zou Mi memutar gelas colanya. Menggeleng. "Aku punya perjanjian dengan papa. Setidaknya satu dua tahun aku belajar di perusahaan lalu baru kuliah untuk mengambil gelar."

"Aneh. Seharusnya kuliah baru bergabung di perusahaan." komentar Kibum menyesap milkshake coklat yang ia pesan.

Zou Mi terkekeh. Memang aneh. Dia juga tidak bisa menebak isi pikiran sang ayah. Tapi toh, dia menerimanya karena itu adalah syarat yang berhubungan dengan seseorang yang dia cintai. Siapa yang sangka sang ayah mengendus hubungannya dengan Jaerim dan menceramahinya panjang lebar. Zou Mi yang pada dasarnya anak pembangkang, malah membalik ucapan sang ayah.

 _'Ini seperti dirimu juga. Berapa jarak usiamu dengan mama?'_

Benar-benar anak kurang ajar. Bagaimana ayahnya tidak langsung mengunci mulut jika begitu? Papanya mendesah keras, beruntung si Zou Mi anaknya. Sialnya dia yang memiliki si kurang ajar Zou Mi, tapi tetap bersyukur. Menghempaskan diri di kursi kerja, ayah Zou Mi seraya berfikir.

 _'Lalu bagaimana dengan pemuda yang kau sembunyikan?'_

Giliran Zou Mi yang terdiam. Ayahnya berseringai. Sungguh Zou Mi tidak habis pikir ayahnya mengetahui segalanya. Lebih cepat dibanding antek-antek keluarga Choi.

 _'Tenang saja. Papa akan diam karena itu bukan urusan papa. Tapi soal wanita itu,'_

 _'Akan kulakukan semuanya, asal kau memberiku restu!' potong Zou Mi cepat._

 _'Kau bicara seolah besok kau akan menikahinya!' papanya berdecak meremehkan._

 _'Bisa jadi. Aku akan selesai dengan pendidikanku.' jawabnya santai._

Yang menimbulkan geraman keras yang entah sudah berapa kali. Tapi sampai disana sang ayah mengeluarkan syarat. Agar Zou Mi masuk ke perusahaan dan menjadi penerusnya. Mengingat bagaimana keras kepalanya Zou Mi dulu yang menolak untuk menjadi penerus. Hal ini justru menjadi kesempatan untuk memerangkap Zou Mi agar bergabung di perusahaan. Bukan hanya sekedar bergabung, tapi juga benar-benar bekerja dengan otaknya. Jika kinerja Zou Mi tidak bagus, dengan keras sang ayah akan melarang hubungannya dengan Jaerim. Itu petaka, dia sudah mentok pada Jaerim.

"Kau memikirkan sesuatu?" tanya Kibum melihat raut melamun Zou Mi.

"Hanya mengingat bagaimana si tua itu berhasil mengikat kakiku."

"Heum. Pasti ada yang kau pertahankan." kekeh Kibum tidak bersimpati.

Zou Mi tersenyum. Kibum memang cuek. Tapi mendengar bagaimana dia bicara dia tahu Kibum sebenarnya mengenal dirinya dengan baik.

"Kau juga berhasil meluluhkan Donghae hyung." kata Zou Mi.

"Dia hanya sesekali datang untuk berkunjung. Belum memutuskan untuk benar-benar pulang."

"Setidaknya ada kemajuan."

Kibum mengangguk. Mengakui bahwa bujukannya cukup mempengaruhi Donghae. Memang belum memutuskan untuk pulang, tapi Donghae sudah sering mampir ke rumah. Juga sudah kembali menyapa sang ayah.

"Ada banyak hal yang berubah. Beberapa waktu lalu sangat buruk, sekarang sudah lebih baik. Tapi orang yang diharapkan belum kunjung kembali."

Zou Mi tertegun sejenak. Dia tidak tahu pasti entah Kyuhyun atau Donghae yang dimaksud Kibum. Tapi yang jelas Zou Mi merasa Kibum sedang menyindirnya. Atau tidak. Tapi untuk seseorang yang menyembunyikan sebuah rahasia, dia akan lebih sensitive.

"Kibum." panggil Zou Mi setelah mereka diam cukup lama.

"Hem?"

"Maafkan aku."

Kibum menatap Zou Mi tidak paham. Namun selintas pikiran datang tiba-tiba. 'Apa Zou Mi akan mengaku sudah menyembunyikan Kyuhyun?' batin Kibum menunggu.

Namun tidak seperti yang dia pikirkan, Zou Mi hanya mengulas senyum dan menghabiskan colanya. "Aku harus segera pergi. Kau masih ingin disini?" Zou Mi sudah berdiri mengeluarkan lembaran uang dan meletakkan dimeja untuk membayar cola juga minuman milik Kibum.

Kibum mengangguk kecil. Kecewa dalam hati. "Iya."

Dengan begitu Zou Mi memasukkan kembali dompet dan pergi begitu saja. Kibum menggigit bibir bawahnya. Menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak kepada Zou Mi. dia masih berfikir mungkin ada alasan kenapa Zou Mi masih bertahan membungkam mulut perihal Kyuhyun. Mungkin Kyuhyun sendiri belum siap kembali, atau tidak ingin kembali?

Entahlah. Yang pasti Kibum hanya ingin bersabar lebih lama.

0o0o0o0

Changmin menerawang ke lapangan. Dimana anak-anak sebayanya dengan seragam sama dengannya sedang bermain bola. Hari pertama di tahun ajaran baru dirinya merasa kosong. Kyuhyun temannya yang sejak kecil yang selalu bersama, untuk kali ini sosok itu tidak ada. Dia merasa seorang diri.

Changmin merasa tahun ini akan menjadi tahun paling suram dalam hidupnya.

"Chang hyung." panggil Henry duduk di sebelah Changmin.

"Yo Henry." sapa Changmin.

Henry tersenyum. Melihat ke lapangan dimana dua temannya juga ada. "Chang hyung tidak ikut main?"

Changmin menggeleng. "Sedang malas."

"Bukan karena kau sudah tidak ada di klub?"

"Aku sudah kelas tiga. Memang seharusnya aku berhenti. Gantian yang muda yang berperan."

"Hyung berasa tua saja."

Keduanya tertawa.

"Bagaimana ahjuma?" tanya Changmin kemudian.

"Baik."

"Bukan itu, tapi bagaimana pendekatan mereka?"

Henry menatap Changmin. Kemudian meringis. Changmin mendesah tahu maksud Henry. "Tidak bisakah itu lebih lancar?" keluhnya.

"Eomma sangat jual mahal."

"Aku kasihan dengan ahjussi." Changmin membayangkan lelaki Kim itu dengan segala usaha untuk meluluhkan Hera ahjuma.

Henry tertawa. "Dia datang ke kedai hampir tiap hari."

"Pasti minta makan. Kau belum memanggilnya appa lagi?"

"Mereka belum resmi rujuk. Mana bisa aku memanggilnya begitu?"

"Hoo tidak ada mantan orang tua Henry. Ahjussi Kim sudah memperlihatkan niat baiknya. Dia juga sudah banyak berubah. Aku yakin saat Kyuhyun pulang, dia akan jadi orang paling bahagia melihat keluarganya tetap utuh seperti yang ia sangka selama ini."

Tentang perceraian orang tuanya Kyuhyun memang belum tahu soal itu. Sampai dia pergi pun berita itu belum sekalipun sampai di telinganya. Baik Henry dan Changmin yakin jika Kyuhyun hanya tahu jika orang tuanya baik-baik saja.

"Heum demi Kyu hyung mereka harus kembali bersama."

Changmin merangkul Henry akrab. "Demi untukmu juga."

Henry tersenyum mengerti.

0o0o0o0

"Eomma mereka berseragam." adu Kyuhyun yang sedang bermain di halaman rumah. Melihat beberapa anak setinggi dia atau yang lebih pendek lewat. Menggendong tas, bersepatu dan berseragam.

"Mereka sekolah Kyunie."

Kyuhyun melepas batu yang dia gunakan untuk menggambar di pelatran rumah. Menghampiri Jaerim yang begitu tahu Kyuhyun datang, meletakkan benang rajutnya. Menjauhkan semua itu dari tangan Kyuhyun, tangan anak itu suka jahil. Dia tidak mau rajutan yang dia kerjakan setengah jadi menjadi uraian kusut lagi.

"Kyunie tidak sekolah?" tanya Kyuhyun setelah bersila menghadap Jaerim.

Jaerim diam sebentar. "Kyu belum bisa sekolah."

"Wae?"

"Kyunie sakit."

"Tidak sakit." bantah Kyuhyun memeriksa tubuhnya. Kemudian menyentuh keningnya yang sudah sembuh. "Ini juga sudah tidak sakit. Kyunie mau sekolah eomma!"

"Tidak bisa."

"Wae~?" tanya Kyuhyun merajuk menarik tangan Jaerim meminta sekolah.

Jaerim menghela nafas. Dia merasa sering menghela nafas. Dia paling benci mendengar Kyuhyun merajuk, terlebih jika menangis. Karena itu artinya dia akan selalu mengabulkan permintaan Kyuhyun. Tidak perduli apapun tidak mungkinnya itu. Bukan, bukan karena dia risih mendengar suara tangisan Kyuhyun, tapi dia merasa sedih melihat Kyuhyun merajuk atau menangis.

"Sayang, kau masih masih sakit. Memang tidak terasa. Tapi Kyunie sakit. Bagaimana kalau tahun depan? Lagipula sudah terlambat masuk sekolah sekarang. Ya?" bujuk Jaerim. Tidak semua harus dia turuti. Dia harus tahu untuk memberi batas pada Kyuhyun. Itu baru ibu baik. Dia harus tahu apa yang baik untuk putranya, kan?

Jaerim tersenyum sendiri mendapati pemikirannya yang seperti ibu-ibu.

Kyuhyun manyun, melepas tangan Jaerim, memutar duduknya ke depan.

"Kyunie tidak sakit!" kekeuh Kyuhyun ngambek.

Jaerim mengusap kepala Kyuhyun, mengelus rambutnya ke belakang. "Ada sakit yang tidak terasa, lho. Ada juga sakit yang tidak terlihat lukanya. Kyuhyunie salah satunya. Jadi bersabar, ne. anak baik, harus bersabar, jangan merajuk terus. Nanti diolok Mimi."

Kyuhyun mendengus. Merebahkan kepalanya di pangkuan Jaerim. "Eomma~" panggilnya kali ini.

"Heum?"

"Pergi main."

Jaerim tersenyum. Kyuhyun sudah melupakan masalah sekolah. "Eum. Nanti kita ke taman."

"Tidak mau."

"Bersepeda?"

"Bosaaaann."

"Ayunan di belakang rumah?"

Kyuhyun bangun, berlari masuk ke dalam rumah lalu kembali lagi membawa selebaran di tangannya. Di serahkan pada Jaerim. "Ingin pergi ke sana. Ada pelangi yang besaaaar dan bisa berputar. Ingin naik itu eomma. Kita ke sana, ne? nee~?"

Jaerim menatap diam pada selebaran tersebut. Sebuah gambar bianglala yang menyala terang. Itu promosi masuk taman hiburan. Ada discount. Tapi untuk bulan kemarin. Sudah tidak berlaku. Entah darimana Kyuhyun mendapat selebaran ini. Tapi bukan itu yang jadi masalah.

"Tapi Kyu, ini Seoul."

Kyuhyun memiringkan kepala bingung. "Seoul jauh? Tidak bisa dengan motornya Mimi?" tanyanya bingung.

Tidak. Hanya perlu beberapa jam sampai disana naik bus kota. Tapi di Seoul banyak orang yang akan mengenali Kyuhyun.

"Eomma sudah tidak me-nye-ko-lah-kan Kyu! Jadi bawa Kyu main kesana, eomma~ ingin kesana."

0o0o0o0

Saat Henry mampir ke kedai ibunya dia mendapati kedua orang yang dulu berstatus sebagai suami istri dan sekarang sedang dalam tahap rujuk, berada dalam kondisi yang membuat keningnya berkerut. Ibunya, Hera, menatap marah Kim Young Woon. Sedangkan lelaki itu terlihat hendak menjelaskan sesuatu. Beruntung kedai sedang sepi, atau baru ditinggal pelanggan dilihat dari lap yang dipegang tuan Kim diatas meja untuk membersihkan meja setelah pelanggan selesai makan.

"Ada apa?" Henry berjalan masuk diikuti Changmin yang juga keheranan melihat situasi yang sedang menegang.

Hera mendengus. Menarik kursi terdekat dan membanting tangannya disana. Bukan hanya tangan kosong, ada sebentuk benda persegi yang ikut bertubruk dengan permukaan meja. Henry menghampiri ibunya yang sudah duduk dengan wajah merah.

"Ada apa eomma? Kalian bertengkar?"

Hera menggeser benda persegi yang rupanya adalah ponsel. "Lelaki itu sudah tahu keberadaan hyungmu! Tapi menyembunyikannya dari kita!" Hera bicara sengit.

Henry mengambil ponsel tersebut yang tidak lain milik tuan Kim. Saat dihidupkan langsung terpampang wajah Kyuhyun di layarnya. Kyuhyun yang berbeda dari terakhir yang mereka lihat. Henry menoleh pada tuan Kim yang perlahan mendudukkan diri. Terlihat pasrah.

"Aku harus tutup mulut Henry." kata tuan Kim sebelum ditanya.

"Untuk apa?!" Hera yang menyahuti. Sejak tadi dia ingin tahu lebih banyak namun rasa marah dan kecewa lebih dulu berkuasa. Membuatnya lebih suka meneriaki Kim Young Woon dari pada bertanya baik-baik.

Changmin mendekat disisi Henry. Dengan ingin tahu mengambil ponsel ditangan Henry. Matanya terbuka lebar saat melihat wajah yang dia rindukan.

Sedangkan Henry sudah menghampiri tuan Kim. "Kau tahu dimana Kyu hyung?"

Tuan Kim menggeleng. "Aku tidak tahu tepatnya. Tapi seseorang selalu memberi kabar dirinya. Dia baik-baik saja. Sudah menjalani operasi. Dia sehat. Hanya belum siap untuk pulang."

"Siapa?" Changmin ikut bertanya. "Siapa yang tahu keberadaannya ahjussi?!" suara Changmin meninggi lebih seperti tidak sabar.

Tuan Kim kebingungan. Menatap mereka dengan mata memohon. Dia tidak bisa didesak seperti ini jika dirinya sendiri tidak tahu tepatnya posisi Kyuhyun. Dia juga merasa bersalah pada Leeteuk karena tidak bisa menjaga rahasia dengan baik. Mana bisa dia menyebut nama guru yang sudah membantu banyak hal itu?

"Dia tidak akan menjawab. Dia hanya ingin informasi itu untuk dirinya sendiri. Dia masih tetap egois dan tidak perduli kecuali pada dirinya sendiri!"

Tuan Kim menatap sayu pada Hera. "Aku tidak lagi seperti itu, Hera. Aku hanya tidak bisa mengingkari janjiku kali ini. Kyuhyun sendiri yang memutuskan. Aku hanya bisa menerima kondisi nya seperti ini."

"Omong kosong!" Hera bangkit melangkah lebar ke arah dapur dan tidak berbalik lagi. Wanita itu benar-benar marah sepertinya.

Henry menatap sedih kepergian sang ibu. Lalu kembali menatap tuan Kim. "Kau merusak usahamu untuk berbaikan. Kenapa tidak kau katakan saja terus terang?"

"Itu yang sebenarnya, Henry. Aku juga, aku juga sangat ingin dia pulang. Karena akhirnya aku bisa memperbaiki diri dan menerima segalanya. Aku sudah menemukan diriku yang dulu lagi. Tapi semuanya seolah terlambat saat aku tidak melihat Kyuhyun. Karena itu aku berjuang keras. Tapi tidak ada yang berubah. Aku hampir putus asa, kemudian kabar ini terdengar.

"Aku tidak sabar untuk pergi dan memintanya sendiri. Tapi dia bisa memutuskan apa yang dia mau. Jadi aku hanya mampu menunggu. Aku tidak bisa memaksa dan menyeretnya pulang, atau aku hanya akan melukainya lagi. Membuat kesalahan untuk kesekian kali."

Henry hendak berkata namun sentuhan Changmin menahannya. Changmin paham perasaan tuan Kim. Lelaki itu berkata jujur. Hera saja yang sudah terlanjur kecewa dan sulit menaruh kepercayaan lagi kepada lelaki itu.

"Kau harus bicara pelan-pelan kepada ibumu Henry." saran Changmin.

0o0o0o0o0

0o0o0o0

0o0o0

0o0

0

"Eomma~ tidak mau~"

Jaerim tidak tega melihat mata yang memelas hampir menangis itu. Kyuhyun menolak kembali ke rumah sakit setelah dua tiga kali pertemuan dengan psikiater yang menangani terapinya. Kyuhyun bilang dia jadi sering mimpi buruk sejak datang menemui perempuan tua itu, dokter Ma.

"Tapi sayang, Kyu ingin sembuh, kan?"

Menggeleng. Kyuhyun bahkan tidak paham. Memangnya dia sakit apa? katanya berobat tapi dokter tua itu terus menanyakan banyak hal yang kebanyakan tidak dia pahami. Dan ujung-ujungnya dia jatuh tertidur setelah dokter tua itu melakukan sesuatu kepadanya. Dia tidak suka itu.

"Kyu tidak sakit!"

Jaerim diam. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana menjelaskan kepada Kyuhyun tentang kondisinya. Mungkin dia bisa berbicara panjang tapi tidak yakin Kyuhyun mampu memahami apa-apa yang dia katakan.

Jaerim mengusap kepala Kyuhyun perhatian. Kyuhyun sudah menangis. Jaerim semakin tidak tega. Tapi harus.

"Begini saja. Jika Kyuhyunie menurut eomma akan memberi hadiah untuk Kyu. Apapun yang Kyu mau, bagaimana?"

Kyuhyun menatap Jaerim frustasi. Air matanya mengalir deras. Dia kesal. Kenapa kali ini Jaerim tidak mau mengerti dan memenuhi permintaannya? Padahal biasanya Jaerim paling tidak tega jika dia sudah menangis.

"Eomma jahaaat~!"

Jaerim menghela nafas lelah melihat Kyuhyun yang justru menangis sangat keras.

0o0o0o0

Kyuhyun menolak sejak pagi. Jaerim keras kepala. Menahan diri untuk tidak luluh dengan tangisan dan wajah memelas Kyuhyun, Jaerim berhasil membawanya ke rumah sakit dengan imbalan akan membawanya pergi ke Seoul. Naik bianglala.

"Ayo, Kyu." Jaerim menunggu Kyuhyun yang menyeret langkahnya turun dari bus. Wajahnya masih sembab dan ditekuk. Dia bahkan menolak di gandeng Jaerim. Kyuhyun berjalan sedikit jauh dari sisi Jaerim. Menunjukkan protes keras yang masih dipertahankan.

Jaerim mendesah. Antara tidak tega dan harus tega. Dia hanya berharap sesi hari ini berjalan baik dan selesai dengan cepat.

Kyuhyun berhenti tidak jauh dari ruang yang mereka tuju. Menarik ujung baju Jaerim membuat wanita itu menoleh heran. "Kita sudah ada disini, Kyunie. Tidak apa, cepat selesai kok."

Kyuhyun menggeleng. Bukan itu yang dia inginkan. "Kamar mandi."

Jaerim tersenyum kecil. "Benar? Bukan untuk menghindar?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk keras. Jaerim menunjuk ujung lorong. "Disana, belok kanan. Eomma tunggu atau temani?"

"Tunggu saja. Kyu akan cepat kembali." pilih Kyuhyun masih manyun. Dia melangkah menuju tempat yang ditunjuk Jaerim. Jaerim menunggu sampai Kyuhyun berbelok ke arah yang benar. Baru dia masuk ke ruangan psikiater, untuk berbincang sebentar tentang perkembangan Kyuhyun.

0o0o0o0o0

"Kyuhyun-ah?"

Tuan Choi menatap takjub pada lembar-lembar foto yang diberikan Siwon. Ada haru juga keinginan untuk merengkuh sosok di dalam foto. Sekian lama akhirnya anak buah Siwon bisa menemukan keberadaan Kyuhyun. Benih dirinya yang baru dia sadari eksistensinya.

"Jadi bagaimana, appa? Kita bisa langsung mengambilnya jika appa mau."

Tuan Choi menatap Siwon. Tidak segera menjawab.

Sampai Siwon kembali bicara. "Zou Mi memang yang selama ini menyembunyikan keberadaannya. Aku tidak menyangka dia bisa melakukan ini. Aku cukup kecewa. Tapi kita tetap harus berterima kasih kepadanya. Operasi Kyuhyun dia semua yang mengurusnya."

"Jadi dia sudah sehat? Dia akan baik-baik saja?"

"Aku rasa begitu. Jika appa setuju aku bisa segera mengirim orang untuk menjemputnya."

Tuan Choi kembali tidak menjawab. Rupanya dia masih meragu. Siwon mengerti hal itu. Dia juga tidak ingin terburu.

"Appa akan memikirkannya. Kita tidak bisa gegabah. Perasaan anak itu sangat rentan. Jadi bersabarlah."

Siwon menghela nafas dalam. Mengangguk paham.

0o0o0o0

Donghae mendapati Kibum yang duduk di karpet ruang tamunya. Mengejutkannya dengan sapaan 'Yo'. Sejak Donghae memberikan kunci serep apartemennya, Kibum suka seenaknya datang. Masuk tanpa ijin atau memberinya kabar lebih dahulu.

"Bukankah lebih baik kau melanjutkan pendidikanmu?" kesal Donghae seraya berlalu masuk ke dalam kamar. Meletakkan tas dan mengganti bajunya. Dia masih bisa mendengar jawaban Kibum di luar kamarnya.

"Aku ingin bersenang-senang saja."

Donghae menutup lemari. Menurunkan kaos yang dia pakai hingga sempurna menutup perut sixpack miliknya yang suka dipuji sahabatnya Eunhyuk. Kemudian keluar kamar.

"Memang kau tidak bisa melakukannya dengan tetap bersekolah?" sahut Donghae sambil lalu ke pantry. Mengambil minuman dingin dari kulkas. Menenggaknya sekali.

"Aku akan kuliah. Tapi nanti setelah aku puas." jawab Kibum mengganti channel TV yang dia tonton. Tidak ada yang bagus tapi dia bersikeras melihatnya. Donghae datang menghempaskan diri di sofa belakangnya.

"Aku tahu Kibum, bukan itu alasannya. Kau menunggu dia, kan? Apa gunanya kau menunggu tanpa melakukan apapun?"

"Siwon hyung masih mencarinya."

"Errgh bukan itu yang kumaksud!" kesal Donghae. Heran pada Kibum yang mendadak sebodoh ini mengartikan maksud ucapannya.

Lain dengan Donghae yang kesal, Kibum justru terkekeh. Enak sekali mengerjai Donghae. Dia kan hanya memainkan pembicaraan.

"Aku mengerti hyung." kata Kibum kali ini. Menatap pada Donghae, tersenyum kecil. "Tapi aku juga serius untuk bersenang-senang. Satu tahun. Beri aku waktu sebanyak itu, baru aku akan memilih kemana aku akan pergi untuk kuliah."

"Kau ingin ke luar negeri?"

Kibum mengangguk. Tidak lagi memperhatikan TV. Dia beralih ke sofa, duduk di sebelah Donghae. "Kau tahu aku jenius, kan? Aku bisa menyelesaikan pendidikanku dengan cepat. Mau sekarang atau pun nanti, tidak masalah untukku. Aku sudah membicarakan ini dengan appa. Dia tidak keberatan. Selama bukan niat tidak melanjutkan sekolah, appa tidak memaksa."

"Orang tua itu mudah sekali padamu." Donghae sedikit iri. Dia sendiri harus dipaksa agar meneruskan kuliahnya.

"Hyung." panggil Kibum setelah lama mereka diam sejak permbicaraan terakhir beberapa menit lalu. "Kyuhyun pasti ditemukan."

Donghae menoleh. Menatap Kibum yang balas menatapnya dengan keyakinan.

"Apa itu artinya kalian sudah mengendus keberadaanya?"

Kibum mengangguk. Dia sudah mendapat kabar lebih dulu sebelum sang appa. "Siwon hyung sedang membicarakannya dengan appa."

"Jangan memaksanya pulang." kata Donghae menatap lurus ke depan. Menghela nafasnya dia menoleh kembali pada Kibum yang sedang menatapnya dengan alis bertaut. "Kibum, Kyuhyun pergi membawa banyak luka. Harus dengan keinginannya sendiri baru itu akan melegakan semua pihak. Baik dirinya juga kita." Donghae menepuk bahu Kibum. "Dia sudah berjuang sekian lama. Kita harus menghargainya. Biarkan dia sendiri yang memutuskan kali ini."

Kibum menunduk. Merenungkan apa-apa yang dikatakan Donghae. Padahal dia ingin segera melihatnya. Memeluk adiknya dan tidak akan membiarkannya lepas lagi. Dia ingin memulai semuanya kembali. Tentu dengan lebih baik. Dia akan berusaha keras. Memberikan yang terbaik untuk membuat Kyuhyun nyaman. Tapi itu semua rupanya masih jauh dari 'sebentar lagi'. Masih harus menunggu. Masih harus bersabar.

"Tidak masalah. Aku akan bersabar." putus Kibum membuahkan senyum bangga Donghae. Mengusuk rambut Kibum sayang.

0o0o0o0o0o0

0o0o0o0o0

0o0o0o0

0o0o0

0o0

00

Di penghujung Maret, sesi pertemuan Kyuhyun menjadi lebih singkat. Namun cukup berdampak pada anak itu. Setiap kali selesai sesi dia akan kembali dengan wajah pucat dan kelelahan. Dia juga jadi lebih mudah tertidur.

Jaerim menghawatirkannya. Tapi dokter Ma mengatakan jika itu tidak masalah. Mau tidak mau Jaerim harus menenangkan diri sendiri.

Jaerim bangkit menyambut Kyuhyun yang keluar. Segera menghampirinya dan mengambil alih posisi suster yang membantunya keluar.

"aku akan menjaganya lagi. Dokter Ma ingin bicara dengan anda." kata suster itu.

Jaerim membiarkan suster itu membawa Kyuhyun untuk duduk di ruangan lain. Setelah memastikan Kyuhyun aman dia bergegas masuk menemui dokter Ma.

0o0o0o0

Jaerim betah menunggui Kyuhyun yang masih tidur. Dia membawa Kyuhyun pulang setelah menyelesaikan pembicaraannya dengan Dokter Ma.

Jaerim menoleh melihat jendela yang masih terbuka. Di luar sudah mulai gelap. Menatap khawatir pada Kyuhyun yang masih tidak bangun. Hanya saja nafasnya masih teratur. Kyuhyun tidur sepanjang perjalanan pulang hingga saat ini.

Mengalihkan pikir, Jaerim beranjak dari tepian ranjang. Menutup jendela lalu keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun. Menyalakan lampu depan juga di sekitaran rumah. Lalu masuk kembali dan mendapati ponselnya yang dia letakkan di dekat meja makan menyala.

"Hai." sapa Jaerim tahu Zou Mi yang menelepon. Dia duduk di salah satu kursi di meja makan yang sederhana itu. Satu meja persegi dengan empat kursi, dua kursi di masing-masing dua sisi saling berhadapan.

'Bagaimana terapinya?'

Jaerim mengorek permukaan meja dengan ujung kuku. "Kyu terlihat sangat kepayahan. Dia masih tidur." Jaerim merasa harus mengatakan kekhawatirannya. Tapi ada hal lain yang harus dikatakan Jaerim. "Zou Mi-ya, bagaimana jika Kyuhyun ke Seoul?"

'Jaeie,'

"Bukan." buru-buru Jaerim menyambung. "Dokter Ma mengatakannya. Hari ini ada yang mereka dapat dari sesi hipnoterapi pada Kyuhyun. Itu saran dari dokter Ma. Dia bilang itu bagus untuk pemulihan memory Kyuhyun."

'Bagaimana itu bisa jadi hal baik untuknya?'

Jaerim berhenti mengorek meja. Menghela nafas pelan. "Kau pikir aku juga bisa menerima saran itu? Tapi Kyuhyun harus berada pada lingkungannya, menghadapi masalahnya sendiri dan mendapatkan ingatannya kembali."

'Bagaimana jika tidak?'

"Apa yang salah dengan mencoba? Aku terus memikirkannya, Zou Mi. Aku bisa egois, kau juga, kita bisa menyembunyikannya selamanya. Membiarkannya tetap seperti sekarang. Kyuhyun akan baik-baik saja. Bermain, tertawa dan aku akan tetap jadi eomma yang menyayanginya." Jaerim menatap sayu pada hal kosong. "Tapi dia bukan milikku. Dia tidak bisa meninggalkan masalah di belakang. Kita juga tidak bisa melindunginya, memberinya kepompong kosong. Tidak ada yang bisa menjamin dia akan bahagia terus seperti saat ini. Tidak kau ataupun aku."

'Jaeie, biarkan aku berfikir.'

Jaerim mengambil nafas panjang. "Baiklah. Jika kau setuju dokter Ma akan mengatur kelanjutan terapinya. Pikirkan baik-baik. Pikirkan juga untuk semua pihak. Apa hal yang paling diinginkan Kyuhyun. Apa yang ingin dia lindungi sampai harus mengubur dalam-dalam ingatannya."

0o0o0o0o0

Zou Mi tidak berkedip memelototi berkas-berkas di hadapannya. Beberapa menit kemudian dia mengerang keras seraya menjambaki rambut sendiri.

Dia frustasi. Sungguh. Mencari orang atau informasi lebih mudah dibanding pekerjaan kantoran seperti ini.

Zou Mi mendorong berkas-berkas tersebut kemudian merebahkan kepala. "Kalau bukan demi restu, mana mungkin aku setuju terkurung di tempat sempit ini."

Bukan sempit sebenarnya. Ruangannya cukup luas. Posisinya juga bagus sebagai pemula. Ayahnya tidak pernah benar-benar tega dengan Zou Mi, untuk menempatkan anakya di posisi paling bawah. Jika tega, sudah sejak dulu Zou Mi akan dikekang dan dibatasi pergaulan serta apapun yang dia lakukan. Sayangnya, ayahnya juga harus menerima kenyataan bahwa putra tunggalnya menuruni kisah cintanya. Yang mencintai dan menikah dengan wanita lebih tua. Yeah namanya juga cinta, ayahnya sendiri dulu juga playboy, tapi begitu bertemu dengan orang yang benar-benar dicintainya insaf juga. Begitu juga Zou Mi sekarang.

Zou Mi mengurut pelipisya sejenak. Menghilangkan penat. Namun justru ingat pembicaraannya dengan Jaerim semalam.

Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Membawa kembali Kyuhyun? Jika benar memang itu yang diperlukan untuk memulihkan ingatan Kyuhyun dia akan lakukan. Tapi, bagaimana dengan semua orang di sini?

Zou Mi sudah tahu jika orang-orang Siwon membuntutinya dan mungkin sekarang mereka sudah tahu kebenarannya. Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu sampai mereka datang dan mengambil Kyuhyun. Entah kenapa belum terjadi sampai sekarang.

Sudah banyak yang berubah. Si Choi itu juga sudah mulai bersabar, dia pikir. Jadi dia rasa membawa Kyuhyun kembali akan baik-baik saja.

Meski begitu tetap saja dia butuh saran. Zou Mi mengeluarkan ponselnya. Menghubungi seseorang untuk mendiskusikan hal ini.

0o0o0o0

Hera mendesah keras. Melihat Kim Young Woon masih muncul di kedainya hari ini. Dia seorang diri, Henry masih di sekolah. Karena itu dia tidak mengusirnya. Masih butuh orang untuk membantunya melayani para pelanggan.

Young Woon sendiri tersenyum lega Hera tidak mengusirnya. Itu artinya dia masih bisa tetap melakukan rujukan. Seperti biasa dia melakukan semua pekerjaan dengan baik. Meski hampir tidak pernah disahuti omongannya oleh Hera. Dia tetap bersyukur.

Usai jam makan siang, pengunjung kedai berangsur sepi. Tinggal satu dua orang yang masih tinggal. Dan biasanya kedai tidak ada pengunjung hingga sore nanti. Waktu-waktu seperti itu yang akan digunakan Hera untuk mengisi perutnya. Saat melepas celemek dia melihat Young Woon yang masih membersihkan meja. Sejak pagi lelaki itu ikut sibuk sekalipun dia abaikan. Henry sudah berusaha membujuknya, itu mengurangi kemarahannya. Tapi dia masih kesal pada Young Woon. Apa dia pikir hanya dia seorang yang butuh tahu tentang Kyuhyun? Sekalipun dia hanya ibu tiri tapi dia juga peduli dan menyayangi Kyuhyun seperti anak sendiri. masihkan dia diperlakukan seperti itu? Dianggap orang lain yang tidak perlu tahu tentang anaknya? Hera kecewa hingga marah. Tapi hari ini itu sudah berkurang banyak.

Menghampiri Young Woon Hera bermaksud menyuruhnya menghentikan pekerjaan dan makan bersama. Namun seseorang lebih dulu muncul di kedai itu.

"Leeteuk-ssi." Young Woon yang pertama kali menyapa.

Leeteuk tersenyum membungkuk salam. Tidak segera mengambil duduk justru menatap Young Woon dengan serius. Begitu juga dengan Hera yang kini sampai di dekat Young Woon.

"Kau tidak datang untuk makan?" tanya Hera menyimpulkan arti tatapan Leeteuk.

Mengambil nafas dalam dan panjang. "Ne. aku datang untuk membicarakan tentang Kyuhyun."

0o0o0o0

Zou Mi menarik selimut hingga batas dada Kyuhyun. Kemudian mengusap pelan samping wajah pemuda itu. Jaerim masuk meletakkan nampan berisi bubur dan segelas air putih juga satu bungkus obat.

Jaerim menghampiri Zou Mi, mengusap bahunya dan meremasnya lembut. Zou Mi membalasnya dengan senyum kecut. "Dia sudah lebih baik?"

Jaerim mengangguk. "Sekarang lebih baik."

Kyuhyun baik-baik saja hingga pagi tadi Jaerim menemukannya tidak bangun-bangun dari tidurnya. Sebaliknya Kyuhyun mengigau terus menerus dengan tubuh basah penuh keringat juga nafasnya yang memburu. Matanya memejam erat, nampak tersiksa. Butuh waktu untuk bisa membuat Kyuhyun mau membuka mata.

Jaerim hanya tidak mengerti kenapa prosesnya terasa menyakitkan untuk Kyuhyun? Terlalu beratkah untuk mengambil kembali ingatannya? Atau itu terlalu menyakitkan untuknya?

"Kau harus kembali. Aku akan menjaga Kyunie." kata Jaerim meski tadi dialah yang menelepon Zou Mi agar datang. Dia hanya takut dan cemas butuh seseorang untuk membagi bebannya menjaga Kyuhyun.

Zou Mi kembali memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang masih tidur dengan wajah pucat. "Aku sudah bicara dengan Leeteuk saem. Mungkin sekarang dia sedang berbicara dengan keluarga Kim. Noona, aku akan bicara dengan keluarga Choi. Kyuhyun akan kita bawa pulang."

Sebisa mungkin Jaerim tidak protes. Karena dia tahu ini untuk Kyuhyun. Mereka sudah sejauh ini, tidak bisa setengah-setengah. Jadi Jaerim hanya mengangguk. Menerima semua keputusan Zou Mi, dia juga lah yang menganjurkan Zou Mi untuk menyetujui usulan dokter Ma jadi tidak ada alasan untuk menolak. Tapi hatinya merasa tidak rela entah kenapa.

Seolah mengerti perasaan Jaerim, Zou Mi mencoba menenangkan wanitanya.

"Jangan cemas. Sampai ingatan Kyu kembali, dia masih menjadi putramu." hibur Zou Mi yang justru membuat mata Jaerim berair. Wanita itu berusaha merelakan sekalipun berat hati.

Zou Mi bangkit, memeluk Jaerim dengan erat. "Aku tidak pernah menduga kau akan jadi sangat menyayanginya. Maafkan aku, Jaeie. Maaf."

Dalam pelukan Zou Mi Jaerim menggeleng masih berusaha menahan air di ujung mata..

0o0o0o0

Henry terlambat pulang. Di jam itu kedai sudah tutup, jadi dia langsung pulang ke apartemen. Dia terkejut saat melihat Young Woon berada di dalam apartemen yang dia tinggali bersama sang ibu.

"Kau baru pulang, Henry-ah?"

"Aa." Henry hanya bisa menyahut dengan suara ambigu itu.

Hera muncul dari dapur, membawa makanan. "Letakkan tasmu dan cepatlah kemari."

Henry maju selangkah namun berhenti lagi. "Kalian baru akan makan malam?" ini sudah sangat terlambat untuk makan malam dia rasa.

Hera tidak mengangkat wajah, memindahkan beberapa mangkuk ke meja makan dan mengisinya dengan nasi. Young Woon mengeluarkan suaranya saat dia rasa Hera tidak akan menyahuti Henry. "Pergilah bersihkan dirimu, lalu cepat kemari. Ada yang harus kita bicarakan."

Henry tidak mengulur waktu. Beberapa menit kemudian dia kembali. Duduk di salah satu sisi meja, menghadap sang ibu. Namun beberapa menit mereka duduk, tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang mulai untuk makan atau bicara. Henry jadi merasa tidak nyaman juga kesal.

"Jadi, lakukan salah satu! Bicara atau makan malam!" ucapnya melipat tangan. Dia tidak tahu apa-apa, tapi pulang-pulang disuguhi suasana kaku semacam ini.

Hera mengangkat wajah. Menatap Henry sekilas lalu beralih pada Young Woon. "Kau saja yang bicara." katanya singkat.

Young Woon mengambil nafas panjang. Menatap Henry dalam. "Mulai besok kalian pindah kembali ke rumah."

Sampai disana Henry sangat terkejut. "A-apa maksudnya itu? Eomma sudah setuju untuk kembali bersamamu?!"

"Belum." Hera menjawab. "Tapi akan eomma coba." jawab Hera tenang.

Nampak senyum kecil di bibir Young Woon. Dia kembali meminta perhatian Henry, karena masih ada yang harus dibicarakan. "Jangan khawatir. Appa berjanji keluarga kita akan kembali seperti awal lagi."

Henry mengernyit. "Kyu hyung?"

Senyum Young Woon merekah. "Dia akan segera pulang. Kyuhyunie, akan pulang."

0o0o0o0

Di kediaman Choi, di dalam ruang tengah semua orang nampak duduk. Donghae pun juga ada. Mereka nampak diam setelah beberapa jam berlalu sejak kedatangan Zou Mi yang mengejutkan.

'Jangan berfikir untuk membawanya kembali dengan tangan kalian. Aku sendiri yang akan membawa kembali Kyuhyun. Tapi dengan satu syarat. Jangan mendesaknya untuk mengingat apapun dan siapapun diri kalian. Hanya itu dan akan kubiarkan kalian berada di sekitarnya.'

Itu adalah hal yang paling ditekankan Zou Mi kepada mereka.

Tuan Choi bahkan belum memberi keputusannya untuk menjemput Kyuhyun atau tidak. Tapi Zou Mi sudah lebih dulu datang dan memberi kabar jika dia akan membawa kembali Kyuhyun. Tapi ada apa dengan syarat itu?

"Kyuhyun tidak seperti dulu lagi. Apa maksud Zou Mi sebenarnya?" suara Donghae mengalun.

Siwon menatap Donghae sebentar lalu beralih kepada ayahnya. "Mianhe appa, aku tidak mengatakan hal itu kepadamu."

Tuan Choi tidak bergeming. Namun tetap ingin penjelasan lebih rinci tentang kondisi Kyuhyun saat ini. Jadi dia menuntut pada Siwon dengan pandangan dalam.

Kibum memasang telinganya baik-baik sekalipun tidak satu katapun dia ucapkan.

"Kyuhyun kehilangan ingatannya. Atau lebih tepatnya, keadaan psikisnya yang membuat dia melupakan segalanya."

"Maksudmu dia amnesia?" tanya Donghae tidak percaya.

"Bukan hanya itu." Siwon meremas kedua tangannya. "Dia menjadi berbeda. Kyuhyun berlaku bukan seperti dirinya lagi."

"Katakan lebih mudah, Siwon hyung!" Donghae tidak sabar.

Siwon menghela nafas cepat. "Dia kembali menjadi kanak-kanak. Kepribadiannya saat ini adalah kepribadian anak 5-6 tahun."

Donghae membuka mulutnya terkejut. Kibum menegakkan kepala sama terkejutnya. Tuan Choi menunduk dalam. "Apakah dia terluka?"

"Tidak, appa." jawab Siwon miris. "Itu karena pengaruh emosi dan psikisnya. Tidak berhubungan dengan luka apapun. Jiwanya yang terluka."

Air mata jatuh dari kedua mata tuan Choi. Membayangkan Kyuhyun yang mengalami banyak luka hati hingga memilih memenjarakan ingatannya sendiri. "Dia pasti sangat menderita."

Donghae mencoba menahan gejolak dengan mengatur nafasnya. Menarik udara melalui hidung dan mengeluarkannya lewat mulut dengan cepat hingga berangsur lambat. Setelah tenang dia baru bisa berfikir jernih. Keadaan kembali sunyi. Hingga Kibum bicara.

"Tidak apa. Seperti itupun tidak apa-apa, intinya adalah Kyuhyun akan pulang. Itu sudah bagus. Itu yang kita harapkan selama ini."

Donghae menatap Kibum sendu. Sepertinya Kibum bisa menerima semua itu tapi siapa tahu dengan hatinya. Donghae mengerti bagaimana Kibum sangat tidak suka keadaan itu.

0o0o0o0o0

0o0o0o0

0o0o

0o0

O0

Henry keluar kamar dengan membawa ranselnya. Saat sampai di muka ruang makan, sudah ada tuan Kim dan Hera di meja makan. Ibunya sedang menyiapkan makanan. Melihat itu hatinya menghangat. Sudah tiga hari sejak dia dan ibunya kembali pindah ke rumah sang ayah. Sejak dia mendengar kabar bahwa Kyuhyun akan segera pulang. Tapi hingga saat ini hyungnya belum juga muncul. Dia juga ingat bagaimana dia menyerukan protesnya. Dia tidak keberatan dengan keluarganya yang kembali utuh. Tapi kepulangan Kyuhyun membuatnya khawatir.

'Bagaimana kalau kita yang menyusul Kyu hyung? Kita akan tinggal dimana Kyu hyung juga tinggal. Asal jangan disini, di tempat dimana si Choi itu juga ada!'

'Henry-ah,' desah tuan Kim menatap sendu Henry.

'Kau apa tidak berfikir jika mereka bisa menyakiti Kyu hyung lagi?'

'Meski sulit menerimanya, tapi tuan Choi adalah ayah biologis Kyuhyun.'

Henry mengerang frustasi mendengar kalimat itu keluar dari tuan Kim. Apa itu artinya Kim Young Woon sudah tidak keberatan dengan hal itu? Tidakkah dia ingat bagaimana dirinya menjadi begitu kejam karena hal itu? Dan sekarang dia baik-baik saja dengan si Choi berkeliaran di sekitarannya?

'Baiklah. Dan si anak-anak Choi itu adalah saudara kandung Kyu hyung! Aku memang bukan siapa-siapa!'

Hari itu Henry merasa sangat kesal. Memutuskan berlari keluar rumah dan lebih memilih menginap di rumah Changmin. Tapi apa yang dikatakan Changmin saat dia bercerita?

'Seharusnya kita bersyukur Kyuhyun pulang, Henry. Jangan mengkhawatirkan hal-hal lain selain itu.'

Bagaimana mungkin dia tidak khawatir?! Semua orang seolah melupakan tentang si Choi yang ayah biologis Kyuhyun, bisa mengambil Kyuhyun dari tangan tuan Kim. Mengambil hak sepenuhnya sebagai seorang ayah. Menjauhkan Kyuhyun dari mereka.

Henry tidak suka memikirkan hal itu. Tapi itu yang memenuhi kepalanya hingga saat ini. Hanya semalam dia tidur di tempat Changmin dan paginya dia diantar pulang. Tapi sejak dia pulang hingga pindah ke rumah tuan Kim dia tetap tidak bisa bersikap senang dengan kabar kepulangan Kyuhyun, yang entah kapan.

"Henry-ah, kau sudah siap? Cepatlah kemari. Ayo sarapan bersama!" Kim Young Woon berseru saat melihat Henry hanya berdiri diam.

Henry tersenyum kecil. Tidak bisa menolak keadaan keluarganya yang sudah membaik. Berjalan dengan pasti menuju meja makan. Hera menyambutnya dengan senyum.

0o0o0o0

"Eommaaa."

Kyuhyun berjalan keluar kamar. Rambutnya berantakan begitu juga kaos oblong yang dikenakannya. Wajahnya masih pias, matanya juga masih berat. Tapi bangun dan mendapati dirinya sendirian di dalam kamar dia jadi gelisah. Akhir-akhir ini dia berusaha untuk tidak tidur.

"Kyu." Jaerim berseru dari arah dapur. Bergegas mencuci tangan, dia menghampiri Kyuhyun. "Kau bangun? Ada yang sakit, heum? Kau butuh sesuatu?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng, matanya setengah terbuka. "Kyu tidak mau sendirian."

"Tapi eomma harus masak. Kyunie lapar?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Kyu temani eomma masak."

"Baiklah. Kyu duduk saja disana. Eomma yang masak."

Kyuhyun menurut. Dia duduk di meja makan yang berdekatan dengan dapur. Tadinya dia masih betah mengawasi Jaerim memasak. Namun beberapa kali dia menguap. Hingga dia merebahkan kepala di meja, hampir memejamkan mata namun Jaerim mengajaknya bicara.

"Kyunie mau ke Seoul?"

"Naik bianglala?" Kyuhyun berusaha menjaga matanya tetap terbuka. Dia ingin ke Seoul, naik bianglala yang akhir-akhir ini dia inginkan. Dia ingat janji Jaerim saat mengajaknya pergi ke Rumah Sakit, waktunya menagih janji.

"Euhm. Jika berada disana nanti eomma ajak Kyu naik bianglala."

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar. "Sama appa, ne."

"Iya."

Kyuhyun menguap lebar lagi. Jaerim menoleh sekilas. "Masih ngantuk?"

"Ingin tidur." jawab Kyuhyun pelan. Sudah tidak tahan menahan kantuknya. "Tapi jika tidur mimpinya datang lagi."

Sejenak Jaerim mematung. Kyuhyun lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya dengan tidur sekarang. Dan terkadang terjebak dalam mimpi buruk. Dokter bilang itu masih dalam kewajaran. Proses mereka bilang. Tapi sedikitpun tidak menyurutkan kecemasan Jaerim.

Saat Jaerim memutuskan berbalik melepas celemeknya dia sudah mendapati Kyuhyun tidur. Membuatnya merasa sedih.

Jaerim duduk di kursi depan Kyuhyun. Mengusap rambut pemuda itu. "Bersabarlah. Kau pasti bisa berbahagia."

Sebenarnya Jaerim sudah harus bersiap-siap untuk pindah ke Seoul. Zou Mi sudah memberi tahu dimana mereka akan tinggal. Dengan keinginan pribadinya, atau bisa disebut keegoisan, Jaerim meminta agar Kyuhyun tetap tinggal bersamanya. Dimanapun itu. Zou Mi sedikit keberatan tapi akhirnya luluh juga. Ada sebuah rumah yang tidak jauh dari rumah Kim Young Woon, berjarak 3 rumah. Zou Mi menyewa rumah kosong itu untuk rumah mereka.

Dan sekali lagi Jaerim meminta waktu untuk pindah. Tidak hari ini tapi dalam beberapa hari ke depan.

0o0o0o0

"Ada apa dengan Jaerim? Dia mengulur waktu untuk pindah."

Zou Mi berdecak. Menatap mantan gurunya yang sekarang memaksa untuk Kyuhyun segera kembali.

"Apa? aku sudah membantumu berbicara dengan keluarga Kim. Seharusnya sekarang Jaerim dan Kyuhyun sudah ada di Seoul." tuntut Leeteuk yang juga merasa didesak keluarga Kim. Sejak tahu Kyuhyun bersama Jaerim dan mereka akan segera datang, tapi ternyata diundur, mereka jadi tidak sabar.

"Dia hanya perlu sedikit lebih lama, saem. Jadi sabarlah. Keluarga Choi juga harus bersabar. Tidak ada jalan lain."

Leeteuk memicing. Dia merasa Zou Mi membela Jaerim. "Karena dia kekasihmu kau membelanya."

Zou Mi tersedak ludah sendiri. Bagaimana Leeteuk tahu? Atau itu hanya asal tebak?

Leeteuk melipat tangan. "Aku masih diam tidak membicarakan itu dengan Hangeng. Jika kakak yang pernah mendapati adiknya menderita karena lelaki itu tahu kau memacari adiknya, kau tidak akan mendapat restu."

"Kenapa? Aku tulus dengan Jaerim." bagus, Zou Mi mengakui hubungannya dengan Jaerim sekarang.

"Kau tidak tahu jarak usia kalian?" Leeteuk memicing penasaran.

Zou Mi mendesah lelah. "Kenapa itu jadi masalah?" gumamnya kesal. "Asal papaku setuju, aku tidak peduli yang lainnya."

"Meski itu keluarga Jaerim?" picingan Leeteuk menajam.

Zou Mi mengangguk yakin. Leeteuk heran sekarang, menggaruk pipi. Zou Mi sedikit keren, keras kepala dan percaya diri. Tapi… ya sudahlah. Bukan urusannya juga. Leeteuk bangkit, merapikan jasnya. "Beri tahu aku kapan mereka siap untuk kembali. Itu akan jadi kabar bagus yang harus diumumkan."

"Yaaa." jawab Zou Mi sekenanya.

0o0o0o0o0

Kyuhyun memainkan kedua kakinya. Menggerakkannya ke kanan ke kiri dengan cepat. Dia duduk lesehan, bercelana pendek dan kaos biru gambar pororo. Jaerim entah dimana dan sibuk apa. Satu jam tadi eommanya pamit untuk berbenah. Kyuhyun tidak tahu berbenah itu apa, jadi dia tidak perduli.

Ponsel Jaerim berbunyi di meja ruang TV tidak jauh dari Kyuhyun. Tapi dia hanya melihatnya tanpa niat mengangkatnya. Dia abaikan, kembali asyik memainkan ujung-ujung jarinya sekarang. Menyentuh ujung-ujung kukunya yang sedikit panjang. Ponsel diam, tiga detik kemudian berdering lagi.

Kyuhyun menoleh cepat, kesal. Memutar kepala, mencari sosok Jaerim namun tidak terlihat dimanapun. Jadi dia memutuskan untuk berteriak.

"Eommaaa! Ponselnya bernyanyi!" Kyuhyun berharap Jaerim mendengar dan segera datang. Tapi setelah menunggu tidak ada yang datang. Terpaksa Kyuhyun yang mengangkatnya. Dia malas untuk berdiri jadi dia merangkak sampai di meja rendah tempat Jaerim meletakkan ponselnya. Seperti yang diajarkan Jaerim dia mengusap warna hijau di layar ponsel tersebut.

"Eomma tidak ada." kata Kyuhyun tanpa mengucapkan salam atau basa-basi lain.

'Eomma? Hei, ini milik Jaerim bukan?'

"Hum. Jaerim eomma, eomma Kyu. Neo nuguya?"

'Aku..? Berikan ponselnya pada Jaerim.'

Kyuhyun manyun menatap kesal ponsel Jaerim. Tidak bicara lagi, Kyuhyun justru mematikan sambungan telepon.

Jaerim muncul saat Kyuhyun mengumpat-umpat kecil kepada ponsel miliknya. Menggeleng, melihat kelakuan Zou Mi yang ditiru Kyuhyun. "Ada apa, Kyu?" tanya Jaerim, berjalan ke wastafel, mencuci tangan. Lalu kembali ke ruang TV.

"Ponselnya nakal. Tidak sopan!" Kyuhyun menjawab ketus. Sesudah meletakkan kembali ponsel Jaerim dia beralih ke sofa dan menyalakan TV.

Jaerim yang penasaran segera memeriksa ponselnya. Matanya melebar saat melihat deretan nomor yang barusan meneleponnya. Dia hafal benar nomor tersebut. Segera menyingkir Jaerim pergi ke halaman rumah. Menelepon balik si pemilik nomor barusan.

"Han ge." sapa Jaerim saat teleponnya diangkat.

Terdengar dengusan. 'Jaerim-ssi siapa yang mengangat teleponmu tadi?'

Jaerim meringis mendengar nada menegur juga suffix yang digunakan kakaknya. "Bukan siapapun." jawab Jaerim asal. Bukan berarti dia takut pada sang kakak. "Dari mana kau tahu nomorku?"

'Aku ini keluargamu, Jaerim. Masih perlu kau tanya dari mana aku mendapatkan kontakmu?! Kau pindah rumah, keluar dari pekerjaan, mengganti nomor ponsel juga tidak memberi kabar apapun padaku. Kau pikir aku harus tetap diam dengan itu?!'

Jaerim mendesah bosan. Dia sudah biasa diomeli orang tuanya, jadi rasanya seperti angin saja saat mendengar Hangeng mengomel. Dia sudah bisa tebak mungkin teman-temannya yang memberi nomornya kepada Hangeng. Beberapa teman masih dia hubungi dengan nomornya ini.

"Kau ada dimana?" tanya Hangeng setelah menunggu Jaerim meresponnya. Tapi rupanya adiknya tetap saja seperti dulu. Suka sekali mengabaikannya jika tidak penting-penting sekali.

"Di sebuah tempat yang nyaman dan aku senang berada disini."

'Siapa anak itu? Kyu? Kyu siapa? Dia bilang dia anakmu?' dan Hangeng tidak menyerah untuk mencercanya.

Jaerim berdecak diam-diam. "Bukan siapa-siapa."

'Sudah cukup berbohong. Katakan yang jujur!'

Jaerim diam sejenak. "Jung Soo oppa akan menjelaskannya padamu. Datang padanya dan kau bisa bertanya semua hal." setelah itu dia menutup ponselnya tanpa menunggu reaksi Hangeng. Karena keputusan kembali ke Seoul sudah ditetapkan, maka tidak apa jika Hangeng juga tahu tentang apa yang dia lakukan.

0o0o0o0o0

Leeteuk menyorongkan segelas air putih yang memang sejak awal sudah ada disana. Melihat Hangeng yang memerah wajahnya, mengatupkan rapat mulutnya, dia rasa Hangeng butuh minum. Atau lebih dari itu untuk menyegarkan otaknya yang mengepul.

"Aku tidak butuh itu!" sergah Hangeng bangkit dari duduk. Berjalan mondar mandir. Sesekali berhenti dan terdengar gemeletuk gigi. Leeteuk mengusap lengannya, bulunya meremang sejak Hangeng datang meminta penjelasan tentang Jaerim dengan muka menakutkan.

Sialnya Leeteuk tidak bisa mengelak jika Jaerim sendiri yang mengirim Hangeng untuk datang. Dia merasa dijadikan tameng dari segala pihak. Entah itu Zou Mi, tuan Kim dan sekarang Jaerim.

"Dia berhubungan dekat dengan Zou Mi?" tidak percaya tapi itu yang sudah dia dengar. Hangeng merasa tidak tahu akan lebih baik daripada tahu.

"Aku sudah mengatakan semuanya padamu. Tidak ada yang tersisa. Itu semua yang juga aku tahu." Leeteuk tidak ingin pertanyaan semacam itu lagi. Demi Tuhan dia masih cukup pusing memikirkan banyak hal.

Hangeng kembali duduk. Meratapi diri sebagai kakak yang dihadapkan pada hubungan kurang wajar adiknya. Dia cemas tentu saja. "Aku harus bicara dengan Jaerim. Juga Zou Mi. Ya, aku harus meluruskan hal ini!"

Leeteuk menatap Hangeng. "Apa yang perlu diluruskan?" kurang paham Hangeng setuju atau justru sebaliknya.

"Tentu saja, mereka harus berpisah! Mana ada hubungan seperti itu! Apa bagusnya bersama pemuda tidak jelas. Seharusnya Jaerim bisa melihat dan menilai."

Leeteuk mengusap dagunya. Memikirkan sesuatu. "Terserah padamu juga. Jaerim adikmu. Kau memiliki hak untuk memberi nasihat padanya. Ingat hanya nasihat tidak lebih dari itu. Jaerim yang menjalani segalanya sendiri."

0o0o0o0o0

Di penghujung Maret, awal-awal dimana bunga-bunga merekahkan kelopaknya, Zou Mi datang saat malam. Menginap dan memastikan semua sudah siap untuk keberangkatan mereka di pagi harinya. Kyuhyun antusias tapi tidak banyak yang dia lakukan. Semua Jaerim yang mengemas. Pemuda itu hanya melakukan hal yang menyenangkan. Menonton TV atau bertanya banyak hal tentang Seoul.

"Kau mengabari mereka kita datang hari ini?" tanya Jaerim membantu Zou Mi memasukkan koper ke dalam bagasi mobil.

"Tidak. Mereka akan terlalu heboh." jawab Zou Mi.

"Padahal ini yang mereka tunggu."

Zou Mi tersenyum pada Jaerim. "Kau butuh bersenang-senang dengan Kyunie sebelum mereka memonopolinya. Aku membuat daftar kemana kalian akan menghabiskan waktu beberapa hari hingga aku memberitahu mereka."

Jaerim sudah melebarkan senyumnya saat kalimat pertama diucapan Zou Mi. kemudian habis kalimat dia menerjang tubuh tinggi pemuda itu. Memeluknya dengan penuh terima kasih. "Kau selalu mengerti aku, Zou Mi-ya."

Zou Mi tersenyum lembut. Memeluk tubuh Jaerim dan mengecup kepalanya. Sejenak mereka diam menikmati kehangatan tubuh masing-masing hingga suara Kyuhyun memisahkan keduanya.

Kyuhyun menatap mereka dengan polos. Baik Jaerim dan Zou Mi bertingkah aneh setelahnya. "Kyunie juga mau dipeluk, kenapa pelukan berdua saja? Eomma pilih kasih!" sungut Kyuhyun setelahnya. Jaerim terkekeh, Zou Mi mendesah lega. Dia bertingkah bodoh dengan mengira Kyuhyun akan paham hubungannya dengan Jaerim, lupa jika kepintaran Kyuhyun sekarang tidak lebih dari anak 6 tahun.

"Jadi Kyu sudah siap?" tanya Zou Mi mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Kyuhyun mengangguk dengan wajah senang. "Mimi kita naik ini ke Seoul?" tanyanya memperhatikan mobil Zou Mi. biasanya Zou Mi membawa motor saat datang, ini untuk pertama kali dia melihat Zou Mi dengan mobil.

"Iya." Zou Mi memasukkan koper terakhir. Jaerim lebih dulu menghampiri Kyuhyun yang masih takjub dengan mobil yang dibawa Zou Mi.

"Masuk, Kyu. Kita akan berangkat."

Kyuhyun mengangguk semangat. Segera masuk ke dalam mobil yang pintunya dibukakan Jaerim. Dia duduk di belakang. Jaerim masuk di kursi penumpang depan saat Zou Mi telah duduk di kursi kemudi.

Saat mobil melaju Kyuhyun bertepuk kegirangan. Memikirkan tentang Seoul, tempat tinggal barunya dan apa-apa saja yang bisa dia lakukan di Seoul nanti. Dia sangat bersemangat. "Seoul!" seru Kyuhyun seolah tidak puas hanya dengan memikirkannya.

Jaerim tertawa geli. "Kau senang, heum?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk-angguk cepat.

"Eomma akan membawamu naik bianglala."

"Kyu sayang eomma!" dan Kyuhyun sudah beranjak dari duduknya untuk memeluk Jaerim dari belakang kursi. Jaerim tertawa keras menerimanya. Mengecup singkat pipi Kyuhyun dan menyuruh pemuda itu duduk kembali serta memasang sabuk pengaman. Zou Mi yang terfokus pada jalanan masih bisa melihat kegembiraan mereka pun ikut tertawa.

TBC

Wednesday, Januari 4, 2017


	28. Chapter 24

Henry menoleh pada sebuah rumah yang beberapa hari lalu masih sepi tanpa penghuni. Kali ini berbeda. Sepertinya ada yang pindah ke rumah itu.

"Ada apa Henry?" Tanya Minho yang berjalan disisi Henry. Melihat sahabatnya terus memperhatikan ke sebuah rumah yang berpagar rendah dan halamannya penuh dengan tumbuhan bunga dan tanaman hias. Ada sebuah mobil yang parkir di halamannya.

"Ada yang menempati rumah itu?" kata Henry kurang yakin.

Henry dan Minho kembali melanjutkan langkah. Minho ikut Henry untuk meminjam buku. "Apa sebelumnya kosong?"

"Aish! Kau tidak pernah perhatikan? Dasar."

"Kenapa aku harus memperhatikan hal tidak penting? Ayolah, cepat. Ini hampir gelap." Minho menyeret lengan Henry agar berjalan lebih cepat. Henry menoleh sekali, entah apa yang ingin dia pastikan. Minho lagi-lagi menarik lengannya hingga kini dia benar-benar mengikuti tarikan Minho.

Sedangkan di belakang, rumah yang barusan ditinggalkan Henry, di dalam rumah Kyuhyun sedang sibuk membereskan barang-barang miliknya. Dia menolak bantuan Jaerim saat wanita itu hendak membantunya. Kyuhyun berdalih akan meletakkan semuanya sesuai keinginannya. Eommanya hanya perlu memperhatikan dan membereskan barang miliknya sendiri. Alhasil dia butuh hampir seharian penuh menata barang di dalam kamarnya.

"Dia masih belum selesai?" tanya Zou Mi menyambut Jaerim yang baru keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun, bergabung duduk di sofa ruang keluarga.

"Dia butuh banyak waktu hanya untuk meletakkan satu barang." keluh Jaerim menyandarkan punggung. Zou Mi langsung meluruskan lengannya di belakang tengkuk Jaerim, menjadikannya sandaran Jaerim. Jaerim tersenyum menerima perlakuan itu, merapatkan diri dia bisa menghirup aroma maskulin Zou Mi.

"Aku berfikir dia yang anak kecil mengaku dewasa atau dia dewasa mengaku anak kecil?"

Zou Mi tertawa mendengar kalimat Jaerim yang juga membuatnya bingung. "Jangan membuat kepalamu pusing. Itu tidak berarti apapun."

Jaerim mengangguk setuju. Jaerim mengambil jemari Zou Mi yang tersampir di bahunya. Memainkannya dengan asal. Zou Mi sedang menyelesaikan settingan TV kabel mereka, merasa tidak terganggu dengan hal itu. Beberapa waktu mereka diam dan hanya menikmati satu sama lain.

Hingga keasyikan mereka dibuyarkan oleh hentakan pintu di atas. Jaerim menoleh cepat, menegakkan punggung melihat Kyuhyun yang sudah keluar kamar. Berjalan menuruni tangga dan langsung mendorong Zou Mi agar menjauh dari Jaerim. Dengan begitu dia menempati ruang kosong diantara mereka, memeluk pinggang Jaerim posesif.

"Aish, bayi beruang!" dengus Zou Mi merasa terusik. Kyuhyun melempar tatapan tajamnya.

"Eomma bukan beruang, kenapa Kyu jadi bayi beruang?"

Zou Mi melebarkan matanya. "Kau tidak lihat tubuhmu sebesar beruang?"

"Hua!" Zou Mi hampir terjungkal ke samping saat Kyuhyun tiba-tiba mendorongnya dengan kuat. Jaerim buru-buru menahan Kyuhyun. Melerainya dari Zou Mi. "Kyu, itu tidak boleh! Bagaimana jika Mimi hyung jatuh? Nanti dia kesakitan."

"Huh! Mimi jelek! Kyu tidak suka dia selalu memeluk eomma!"

"Kami tidak berpelukan!" bantah Jaerim hilang fokus pada tindakan anarkis Kyuhyun. Zou Mi memilih pindah duduk. Pura-pura fokus pada layar TV yang sedang di program ulang.

"Dia meletakkan tangannya disini!" Kyuhyun mempraktikkan dimana lengan Zou Mi tadi berada. "Itu tidak boleh eomma! Appa akan cemburu jika melihatnya!"

Zou Mi menoleh. "Cemburu itu apa Kyunie?" tanyanya mengetes seberapa jauh Kyuhyun mengerti arti kata 'cemburu'.

"Tidak suka lengan Mimi yang seperti tadi." jawab Kyuhyun mantap.

Zou Mi mengangguk. Jawabannya kurang spesifik, tapi cukup benar. Jadi dia diam saja. Kyuhyun kembali menatap Jaerim. "Eomma kapan kita bertemu appa? Appa tidak datang lihat Kyu?"

Jaerim tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Melirik Zou Mi, berharap dibantu. Tapi Zou Mi acuh. Pemuda itu sedang kesal karena Kyuhyun menyinggung soal appa, itu artinya dia berharap lelaki lain, yaitu Leeteuk, bersanding dengan Jaerim dibanding dirinya. Zou Mi hanya tidak sadar jika dia dan Jaerim tidak pernah memberi tahu kebenaran hubungan mereka kepada Kyuhyun.

"Ah!" seru Jaerim mengalihkan intens Zou Mi kepadanya. "Bagaimana dengan bianglala? Kita bisa pergi besok, sayang."

"Bianglala? Kyu mau naik! Mau kesana eomma!" Kyuhyun mudah sekali dialihkan. Zou Mi meringis melihat keberhasilan Jaerim. Menggeleng maklum dan kembali fokus pada TV.

"Mimi hyung akan menemani kita seharian, nde?"

Zou Mi menoleh lambat kepada Jaerim yang bicara dengan Kyuhyun namun jelas sekali jika itu adalah kalimat yang tertuju kepadanya.

"Kenapa Mimi ikut?" Kyuhyun keberatan.

"Karena kita perlu seseorang untuk mengawal kita, Kyu. Kita juga akan membeli banyak barang besok, jadi dia bisa membawanya."

Kyuhyun mengangguk sekarang. Zou Mi tertawa kering, menerima isyarat Jaerim sepenuhnya. Dia akan jadi kacung besok hari.

0o0o0o0o0

Kim Young Woon menerima segelas teh hijau dari Hera.

"Gomawo." ucap Young Woon langsung menyesap tehnya. Hera mendudukkan diri di depan lelaki itu. Gugatan cerai sudah resmi di batalkan, mereka juga sudah tinggal bersama lagi. Sedikit demi sedikit menjalin keakraban dan membangun kembali rumah tangga mereka. Young Woon juga kembali mencari pekerjaan.

"Bagaimana hari ini?" tanya Hera masih sedikit canggung.

"Seharusnya aku menjalani dua interview. Tapi," Young Woon memasang wajah lesu.

"Gweanchana." Hera memegang tangan Young Woon di atas meja. "Masih banyak perusahaan lain yang bisa kau coba."

Young Woon mengulas senyum. "Tapi aku sudah diterima sebelum mendatangi perusahaan yang kedua."

"Ha?" Hera masih belum sadar Young Woon sedang menggodanya. Begitu melihat senyum lebar Young Woon baru dia ikut tertawa. "Aigooo."

"Jadi, kau akan tetap membuka kedai ini?" tanyanya begitu tawa mereka reda.

Hera mengangguk. "Ternyata menyenangkan juga. Aku harap kau tidak keberatan."

"Tidak masalah. Tapi apa tidak sebaiknya kau mengambil pegawai?"

"Aku sedang memikirkannya. Mungkin dua atau tiga." kedai Hera banyak pengunjung. Terlebih di waktu-waktu makan. Jika Hera sendirian dia semakin kewalahan melayani semua pesanan. Jika ada Henry dan Young Woon dia cukup terbantu. Tapi karena Henry sudah kembali sekolah dan Young Woon juga akan kembali bekerja jadi mereka sepakat untuk mencari pegawai.

Hera menoleh saat lonceng pintu berbunyi. Dia bangkit mengira pengunjung datang untuk makan namun dia tertegun melihat siapa yang muncul.

"Anyeong." sapa lelaki itu dengan sopan.

Hera dan Young Woon saling pandang sebelum akhirnya Young Woon mempersilahkan tamu mereka untuk duduk.

0o0o0

Choi Siwon duduk disudut. Kopi yang diberikan Hera belum juga tersentuh sejak 10 menit dihidangkan. Dia juga masih menunggu Hera ataupun Young Woon menyelesaikan apapun yang mereka kerjakan di belakang. Hanya sesekali Hera keluar untuk melayani pelanggan dan akan menghilang ke tempat yang sama lagi. Siwon jadi merasa datang disaat yang tidak tepat. Mereka terlihat sibuk.

"Maaf, kau sdah lama menunggu." akhirnya Young Woon muncul untuk duduk menemaninya. Kedai sudah mulai sepi. Satu jam terlewat dengan kopi yang benar-benar jadi dingin.

"Anni. Saya yang merasa tidak enak datang disaat sibuk kalian."

Young Woon tertawa basa-basi. "Jadi, ada apa?"

"Anda sudah mengetahui siapa saya?"

Young Woon menarik sudut bibirnya kecil. "Iya."

"Aku tidak sangka." siwon benar-benar tidak menyangka hal itu.

"Heum! Wajah keluarga Choi dimuat di internet. Henry bisa menunjukkannya dengan mudah."

Siwon mengangguk paham. "Kita belum pernah bertemu sebelumnya. Jadi saya pikir untuk berkunjung. Jika anda tidak keberatan saya dan keluarga ingin menjalin silaturrahmi."

Young Woon menahan nafas mendengar hal tersebut. Menegakkan punggung dia menatap Siwon seraya menimbang.

Melihat Young Woon ragu, Siwon kembali bicara. "Saya tahu apa yang dilakukan ayah saya sangat kejam kepada keluarga anda. Banyak hal yang terjadi. Saya sudah mendengar semuanya. Soal Kyuhyun saya ikut menyesal. Sejujurnya saya tidak begitu peka. Tapi Kyuhyun banyak menderita. Saya adalah putra ayah saya, merasa ikut bertanggung jawab akan hal tersebut."

Young Woon menghembuskan nafas panjang. Melihat pada Hera yang berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka. Ikut mendengarkan dengan serius. Young Woon kembali menghadap Siwon. "Penderitaan Kyuhyun akulah penyebabnya. Aku melakukan banyak hal yang menyakitkan kepada anak itu. Semua penyesalan itu adalah milikku. Aku akan menebus kesalahanku. Tapi aku tidak bisa menerima jika kalian mengambil Kyuhyun dari kami."

Siwon nampak terkejut.

"Bagaimanapun dia adalah putra mendiang istriku. Namaku yang ada di Akta lahirnya. Aku adalah ayah syah dalam hukum. Kalian bisa mengakuinya sebagai keluarga, menganggapnya sebagai adik dan putra ayah kalian, tapi jika harus kehilangannya untuk kedua kali aku tidak bisa menerimanya."

"Tuan Kim."

"Bahkan Kyuhyun belum kembali!" Hera buka mulut setelah lama menahan diri. "Aku dan suamiku sudah membicarakan ini sebelumnya. Bukan hanya kalian yang memiliki banyak penyesalan. Tolong, berikan kami juga kesempatan. Suamiku adalah orang yang berbeda sekarang. Dulu aku menyebutnya ayah yang buruk, tapi sekarang jika kalian bisa memberinya kesempatan aku yakin dia akan menjadi ayah yang sangat baik."

Siwon menghela nafas panjang. Tersenyum. "Ahjussi ahjumma, aku juga sudah mendiskusikan ini dengan keluargaku. Ayahku juga saudara-saudaraku tidak keberatan dengan apapun yang terbaik untuk Kyuhyun. Tolong jangan salah paham. Kami tidak berfikir untuk merebutnya dari kalian. Tapi sebaliknya kami ingin kita menjadi satu keluarga dengan Kyuhyun sebagai penghubung. Dia adalah putra kalian tapi dia juga bagian dari kami. Hanya dengan jalinan baik maka semua juga akan berjalan dengan baik. Hanya seperti itu yang kami inginkan."

Young Woon dan Hera melempar pandang satu sama lain. Mereka sudah mengambil kesimpulan terlalu cepat. Mengira Siwon datang sebagai perwakilan untuk mengutarakan niat keluarga Choi mengambil Kyuhyun. Mereka sudah ketakutan saja. Tersenyum pada akhirnya, keduanya bisa memahami maksud Siwon sekarang. Menyambut hal baik yang di tawarkan Siwon dan keluarga Choi.

0o0o0o00

"Siwon mengatakan hal itu?" Leeteuk bergumam terkejut.

"Eomma dan appa percaya?" Henry kembali menyebut Kim Young Woon dengan appa.

"Henry-ah jangan berfikiran buruk terus kepada mereka." nasihat Hera.

Henry terlihat tidak mau mendengarkan. "Kyu hyung masih belum tahu tentang kebenaran si Choi itu! Menjalin hubungan baik dengan mereka, kita tidak tahu apa nanti itu akan baik untuk Kyu hyung."

"Tentu itu baik Henry." Changmin ikut bicara. Henry menatapnya tidak mengerti maksud dari 'baik' ini.

"Jika ayah biologis dan ayah syahnya akur, tentu akan baik. Hanya dengan ini mereka tidak akan berebut Kyuhyun."

"Tapi kebenaran itu akan melukai Kyu hyung! Itu masalahnya!"

Mereka diam. Membenarkan pendapat Henry.

"Tidak apa!" ucap Kim Young Woon memecah kebisuan diantara mereka. "Kyuhyun-ah anak yang tegar. Dia sudah mendapati banyak hal buruk. Jadi aku yakin dia juga akan bisa menghadapi hal ini."

Henry tidak lagi berkomentar. Mendesah lelah dengan pikiran positif semua orang.

0o0o00o0

0o0o0o0

0o0o0

0o0

Jaerim melihat ke ruang depan. Kyuhyun sedang duduk dilantai memangku sebuah buku bergambar. Tapi fokusnya tidak pada bukunya melainkan menerawang keluar. Jaerim perlahan mendekat.

"Jika duduk di lantai seperti itu nanti dingin, lho." kata Jaerim.

Kyuhyun menoleh, mendongak menatap Jaerim. "Eomma~ tidak pergi naik bianglala?" tanyanya pelan.

Jaerim menarik Kyuhyun untuk duduk di atas kursi. Membenarkan letak baju dingin yang dikenakan Kyuhyun. Kemudian memperhatikan wajah pias itu. "Tidak sekarang. Kyu sedang sakit."

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk lalu menoleh keluar. Melihat entah apapun yang Jaerim tidak tahu. "Kyu ngantuk."

"Jadi tidurlah. Di kamar."

"Takut."

Jaerim nampak sedih. Semalam Kyuhyun mendapat mimpi buruk. Mengigau tentang banyak hal. Memanggil ibunya namun bukan Jaerim. Memanggil ayahnya namun juga bukan Leeteuk. Dan berakhir dengan demam tinggi.

"Mimpinya aneh. Kyu takut eomma." Kyuhyun menatap Jaerim dengan mata berembun takut. Dia tahu mimpinya menakutkan tapi tidak sepenuhnya ingat apa yang dia impikan.

"Cha, tidur disini." Jaerim menepuk kakinya sendiri, tersenyum menenangkan. Kyuhyun menaikkan kedua kakinya, merebahkan kepala di pangkuan Jaerim. Jaerim menaruh buku bergambar di meja lalu melakukan hal lain untuk membuat Kyuhyun lebih nyaman. Mengusap surai lembutnya dan mendendangkan lagu yang biasa.

Zou Mi memperhatikan mereka diujung ruangan. Berfikir, niat untuk bersenang-senang hari ini harus tertunda karena Kyuhyun sakit. Dia seharusnya pergi ke kantor, tapi tidak tega meninggalkan mereka hanya berdua. Bagaimana jika Kyuhyun mendapat serangan lagi? Dia tidak ingin Jaerim melewatinya seorang diri. Dia sudah melihat sendiri bagaimana semalam Kyuhyun mengigau dengan hebat. Bergerak gelisah dengan mata tertutup, Jaerim kewalahan menenangkannya. Disaat itu dia berfikir, sungguh berat berada di posisi Jaerim. Tapi wanita itu tidak menampakkkan beban dan kesulitannya selama ini. Zou Mi jadi semakin suka. Semakin ingin segera meresmikan hubungan mereka lebih serius.

0o0o0o0

0o0o0

0o0

0

Begitu Jaerim membuka pintu rumah Kyuhyun langsung berlari ke dalam. Melempar jaketnya asal.

"Taruh yang benar Kyu!" tegur Jaerim yang diabaikan Kyuhyun. Alhasil dia yang mengalah untuk mengambil jaket biru Kyuhyun. Dibelakangnya Zou Mi masuk dengan kesulitan karena semua barang bawaan di kedua tangan ditambah boneka beruang besar berwarna coklat tua menutupi pandangan.

"Bisa kau membantuku Jaeie?"

Jaerim menoleh terkekeh geli melihat Zou Mi kewalahan. Dia mengambil alih boneka tersebut. "Kasihan." ucapnya yang dicebiki Zou Mi.

Saat mereka masuk ke ruang keluarga, Kyuhyun sudah berjingkrak-jingkrak kesenangan melihat DVD yang tadi mereka beli. Zou Mi langsung menjatuhkan diri di sofa dengan tubuh setengah berbaring setelah meletakkan semua barang di meja. Menghela nafas panjang seolah berkata akhirnya dia bisa beristirahat juga. Jaerim sendiri setelah menaruh boneka di dekat Zou Mi langsung ke dapur, membuat minuman untuk mereka.

Akhirnya setelah tiga hari mereka tiba di Seoul mereka bisa membawa Kyuhyun ke tempat hiburan. Naik bianglala seperti janji Jaerim dulu. Menyenangkan hati anak itu seharian penuh setelah tertunda karena sakit.

Tapi niat untuk menjadikan Zou Mi babu benar-benar terlaksana juga. Dari jadi sopir hingga kuli angkut barang. Rasa tubuhnya remuk mengikuti keduanya kesana kemari seperti tidak kenal lelah. Tapi itu lebih baik daripada dia harus menuruti keinginan Kyuhyun untuk membawa Leeteuk serta. Jika Leeteuk ikut, dia tidak yakin bisa menahan hatinya untuk tidak cemburu. Bayangkan saja, andai gurunya itu ikut, sebagai appa Kyuhyun, yang otomatis akan berada disisi Jaerim sepanjang hari, mereka akan nampak jadi keluarga bahagia, sedangkan dirinya akan menangis darah melihat mereka dengan segala macam barang bawaan di kedua tangannya.

Zou Mi tidak suka ide membawa Leeteuk. Sungguh. Tapi membujuk Kyuhyun juga tidak mudah. Harus ada banyak iming-iming dan alasan-alasan palsu agar anak itu mau bergerak tanpa sang appa, Leeteuk. Tapi syukurlah Jaerim cukup membantunya. Alhasil mereka pergi bersenang-senang tanpa Leeteuk.

Zou Mi membuka mata begitu puas merehat diri beberapa menit. Jaerim sudah ada disisi lain tubuhnya menyesap jus dingin sesekali terkikik geli dengan mata mengawasi Kyuhyun. Zou Mi melihat ke depan, pada Kyuhyun yang sedang menari tarian aneh.

"Apa yang dia lakukan?"

Jaerim menoleh. Tidak sadar Zou Mi sudah bangun, meski tidak tahu entah tadi dia tidur atau hanya sekedar memejamkan mata. "Aku sudah menyiapkan minumanmu." tunjuknya pada gelas jus lain di atas meja. "Kyuhyun menirukan tarian beruang di DVD yang dia tonton. Yang kau belikan tadi." Jaerim kembali menonton Kyuhyun yang masih komat kamit sambil menari.

Zou Mi menegakkan punggungnya. Mengambil gelas jusnya dan minum dengan rakus. Tubuhnya jadi lebih segar setelah mendapat asupan cairan manis dingin tersebut. Lalu perhatiannya kembali pada Kyuhyun. Zou Mi hanya mendengar suara anak-anak bernyanyi. Dia memiringkan tubuhnya untuk mengintip layar TV yang tertutupi tubuh Kyuhyun, akhirnya dia melihat tayangan seperti apa itu.

"Aku jadi membayangkan apa Kyu semanis ini saat kecil dulu." kata Zou Mi setelah melihat memang anak-anak yang bernyanyi di DVD. Lagu berganti, Kyuhyun juga mengganti tariannya.

"Semua anak-anak manis, Zou Mi~ tapi Kyuhyunku jauh lebih manis. Bahkan dengan tubuh raksasanya."

Zou Mi meringis. Menyesap kembali jusnya hingga tandas lalu meletakkan gelas kosongnya di meja. "Ya dia menarik meski dengan segala kesuramannya."

Jaerim menoleh. Tidak mengerti maksud Zou Mi. Menatap balik Jaerim, Zou Mi lalu bergelayut manja di tubuh wanitanya. "Kibum sangat tertarik padanya karena dia diduga pendonor ginjalnya. Tapi seiring waktu kebenaran itu terungkap. Bukan hanya pendonor, dia juga saudara setengah darahnya. Diluar itu semua Kyuhyun bukan orang yang beruntung. Dia sangat menderita Jaeie." Zou Mi menatap lekat-lekat sosok yang masih riang bergumam dan menari. Sesekali suaranya terdengar keras di beberapa bagian namun selebihnya hanya berupa lirihan.

Jaerim tidak berkomentar. Ikut memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang bersenang-senang. Dia memang belum mengenal Kyuhyun sebelum ini. Hanya sekali lihat jelas saat Jung Soo membawanya di perayaan kecil karena dia mendapat pekerjaan dulu. Tidak ada fikiran dia akan berada sedekat ini dengannya. Menjadi ibu dari Kyuhyun. Tapi setelah mendengar segala masalah itu dari Zou Mi keprihatinannya sangat besar. Mungkin itulah dulu yang mendorong dirinya nekad berada disisinya. Tapi lambat laun, setelah menjalani semuanya bersama dengan Kyuhyun, dia sadar sebuah ikatan kasat mata terjalin.

"Kali ini dia pasti akan bahagia." ucapnya mantap.

Zou Mi menatap Zou Mi yang bahkan tidak menoleh saat mengatakannya. Matanya lurus hanya tertuju pada Kyuhyun. Suaranya tidak ada keraguan. Hanya ada keyakinan dan tekad. Perlahan senyum mengembang di bibir Zou Mi. "Kau benar. Bagaimanapun caranya Kyuhyun harus bahagia."

Jaerim menoleh dan saat itu secepat kilat, tidak diduga Jaerim, Zou Mi menciumnya. Tepat di bibirnya. Wajahnya langsung memerah dan panas. Zou Mi terkekeh.

"Zou Mi!" pekik Jaerim kesal.

Zou Mi menerima pukulan dari Jaerim, namun bukannya kesakitan dia malah semakin keras tertawa. Kyuhyun sampai menoleh. Tidak paham dengan apa yang diributkan kedua orang di belakangnya. Tapi melihat eomma Jaerimnya memukul Mimi hyungnya dia jadi berasumsi jika Zou Mi nakal. Sebagai anak baik yang sayang ibunya Kyuhyun ingin membantu. Dia berbalik melangkah ke sofa. Menarik keras boneka beruang disisi lain Zou Mi.

"Kenapa eomma? Mimi nakal?"

"Heum! Dia sangat nakal Kyu." jawab Jaerim tidak sadar jika Kyuhyun sudah bersiap dengan boneka beruang di tangannya. Dan saat sebuah pukulan melayang di tubuh Zou Mi, Jaerim terkejut. Jaerim menoleh pada Kyuhyun yang berdiri mengayunkan beruang sebesar pelukan orang dewasa pada tubuh kerempeng Zou Mi.

"Rasakan! Kau jahat pada eomma, jadi Kyu akan menghukummu!"

"Huaa! Kyunie kau jangan ikut campur!" Zou Mi mencoba menghindar dari pukulan brutal tersebut. Menghalau kepala boneka dengan kedua tangannya di setiap ayunan yang dilakukan Kyuhyun. " Ini urusan orang dewasa! Anak kecil tidak boleh ikut campur! Lagipula aku hanya menciumnya!"

Jaerim melotot dengan apa yang diucapkan Zou Mi. Dia jadi kesal. Niat hanya menonton sekarang malah ikut melakukan aniaya pada Zou Mi. "Dasar kerempeng mesum!" umpatnya.

"Kerempeng mesum, apa eomma?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Itu julukan baru Mimi hyung, Kyu."

"Hum! Kerempeng mesum!" Kyuhyun mengangguk setuju saja.

Zou Mi pasrah menerima tatapan sadis dari keduanya. Menaikkan kedua kaki, meringkuk. Dia menyesal mencuri ciuman Jaerim disaat ada Kyuhyun di dekat mereka. Jaerim sukses memanfaatkan keluguan sang anak. Dia akan mengingatnya lain kali.

0o0o0o0

"Eomma~ kapan bertemu appa~" tanya Kyuhyun dengan mata hampir terpejam. Dia diatas ranjangnya, memeluk boneka beruang besar yang baru dia dapat hari ini.

"Besok." jawab Jaerim singkat. Membentangkan selimut di tubuh Kyuhyun. Lalu duduk di tepian ranjang, memperhatikan dengan gemas wajah mengantuk Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengucek sebelah matanya yang berair sehabis menguap lebar. "Janji?" dan masih bisa menuntut di tengah rasa kantuknya.

"Iya. Sekarang tidurlah."

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Memeluk erat bonekanya tidak lama dia sudah jatuh dalam alam mimpi. Jaerim memberi kecupan di pelipis sebelum keluar. Mendapati Zou Mi yang menunggunya menyandar di tembok, mengeluh jika tubuhnya sakit akibat aniaya mereka sore ini.

Mereka beralih ke dapur. Jaerim menyeduh kopi untuk mereka, Zou Mi memperhatikan kekasihnya di kursi makan. Memainkan ponselnya diatas meja. Sekiranya dia tidak hanya memperhatikan Jaerim tapi juga memikirkan sesuatu. Saat Jaerim bergabung dengannya dengan dua cangkir kopi dan duduk dengan nyaman, Zou Mi mulai mengutarakan pikirannya.

"Kita akan membawa Kyuhyun besok."

Jaerim tidak terkejut. Tapi ada sedikit sentakan tidak siap dalam hatinya. "Heum, aku tahu. Jadi bagaimana?"

"Aku akan bicara dengan Leeteuk saem malam ini." masih jam 8 jadi Zou Mi rasa dia masih memiliki waktu cukup untuk berbicara dengan Leeteuk.

"Apalagi yang harus dibicarakan?"

"Keluarga Kim belum mengetahui kondisi Kyuhyun yang sekarang. Leeteuk saem harus mengurus masalah itu."

"Kenapa tidak sedari dulu dibilang saja?"

"Dia memanfaatkannya untuk memecut semangat tuan Kim lagi. Jadi hal itu masih dirahasiakan."

Jaerim diam sesaat. "Lalu keluarga Choi?"

"Mereka tahu, kurasa. Si Siwon itu pasti sudah mendengar banyak dari pesuruhnya. Mungkin juga keberadaan kita sekarang."

"Tapi mereka tidak mengusik kita sampai hari ini."

"Itu bagus. Mereka akhirnya belajar, bukan. Tidak semua hal bisa mereka kendalikan."

Jaerim memutar cangkirnya. "Besok aku ke kedai Hera-ssi?" tanyanya perlahan.

"Seperti yang sudah kita bicarakan. Aku akan menjemput kalian."

Semua sudah disepakati. Jaerim sedikit tegang, Zou Mi mengusap lengannya menenangkan. Mereka tahu hal ini pasti akan terjadi. Jadi siap atau tidak siap harus tetap dijalani. Maka setelah merasa Jaerim akan baik-baik saja Zou Mi pergi untuk menemui Leeteuk. Berharap mantan gurunya itu tidak terkejut dengan kedatangannya dan apa yang akan dia bawa untuk dibicarakan.

0o0o0o0o0

Leeteuk cukup tenang saat menerima tamu adalah Zou Mi, tapi saat keduanya duduk dan sang tamu bilang jika Kyuhyun sudah ada di Seoul, Leeteuk memandang lama pada Zou Mi.

"Bagus." komentarnya singkat.

Zou Mi mengernyit kurang mengerti reaksi Leeteuk. "Jadi kau tidak berniat memberi tahu kondisi Kyuhyun pada keluarga Kim sebelum Kyuhyun kubawa ke tempat mereka besok?"

"Besok?!" Leeteuk terkejut sekarang.

Zou Mi mengangguk mantap. "Sebenarnya kami sudah sampai beberapa hari lalu. Jadi kurasa besok sudah waktunya."

"Tapi kapan aku punya waktu menjelaskan hal itu?" erang Leeteuk.

"Tinggal bilang. Apa sulitnya?"

"Kau pikir itu tidak akan membuat mereka terkejut?!"

Zou Mi mengedik cuek. "Lagipula Kyuhyun ke Seoul untuk mendapatkan kembali ingatannya. Dan mereka harus membantunya. Jika bukan karena itu aku masih sanggup untuk menyembunyikan Kyunie lebih lama, mungkin juga lebih jauh."

Kedua tangan Leeteuk terangkat seolah ingin mencekik mantan muridnya. Rasa kesal bercampur gemas tercetak jelas di wajahnya. Namun gerakannya berhenti begitu dia menghela nafas. Sadar meski dia bisa mencekik Zou Mi, kesulitan ini tidak akan berlalu.

"Kau benar-benar menyulitkanku, sialan!"

"Hoo….! Saem bisa mengumpat rupanya!" Zou Mi tertawa mengejek.

"Kenapa kau berlaku seolah musuhku sekarang?" heran Leeteuk melihat Zou Mi sedikit sinis padanya saat ini.

Zou Mi mencebik. 'Karena kau 'appa' bagi Kyuhyun. Jaerim itu milikku, brengsek!' tentu saja hanya di dalam hati. Dia masih waras untuk mengumpati Leeteuk yang berada pada kondisi sama dengannya. Terjebak dalam fantasi Kyuhyun. Itu mengerikan. Dia ingin ini segera berakhir dan bisa segera menjalani hubungannya dengan aman, lancar dan bahagia.

Zou Mi lupa dengan Hangeng sepertinya….

0o0o0o0

Leeteuk merasa sangat buruk. Sungguh. Dibanding memilih besok untuk memberitahukan kondisi Kyuhyun yang sesungguhnya, dia justru datang saat semua orang merasa penat dan ingin segera berbaring. Salahkan Zou Mi. Salahkan Zou Mi! Salahkan saja pemuda sialan itu! Jerit hati sang guru.

Dia sungguh merasa tidak enak melihat tuan Kim juga Hera dan Henry yang menatapnya bingung. Ekspresi mereka lebih telihat seperti itu. Dibanding terkejut, khawatir atau cemas.

"Sebentar Leeteuk saem." Henry bicara mewakili ayah dan ibunya. "Kyu hyung akan pulang. Besok. Tapi. Tapi kondisinya tidak seperti dulu. Dia amnesia?" Henry merasa kalimatnya sendiri terdengar aneh.

Leeteuk menghela nafas. Dia tahu mereka syok. Syok berlebih hingga kebingungan. Dan efeknya tidak bisa sepenuhnya menangkap maksud dari perkataannya. Jadi dia merasa harus menjelaskan ulang lebih perlahan dan menekankan situasi yang akan mereka hadapi besok.

"…..itu dari tekanan psikis dan jiwanya. Kyuhyun kembali pada pribadi kanak-kanak. Bukan hanya itu, dia melupakan semua hal. Seperti hidupnya yang ditulis kembali. Kyuhyun bukan Kyuhyun anak kalian."

"Apa artinya dia bukan anak kami?!" suara Hera meninggi karena gelisah. Mereka mulai memahami maksud Leeteuk.

"Dia bersama Zou Mi selama ini. Kalian tahu Zou Mi?"

Henry mengangguk tapi yang lain menggeleng. Henry mengatakan jika Zou Mi adalah sunbae di sekolah mereka.

"Zou Mi tidak sendirian. Ada Jaerim."

"Siapa lagi Jaerim?" tanya tuan Kim.

Leeteuk mendesah dalam hati. Dia tahu pembicaraan ini akan sangat panjang. Dan sekali lagi dia menyesal harus datang disaat dirinya sendiri butuh tidur istirahat. Tapi melihat tatapan mata mereka yang menuntut segala penjelasan membuatnya harus rela mengorbankan waktu istirahatnya.

"Jaerim adalah adik perempuan Hangeng. Hangeng adalah temanku, dia seorang dokter. Dulu menangani penyakit Kyuhyun. Tapi percayalah itu semua hanya kebetulan. Hangeng tidak terlibat. Jaerim hanya kebetulan di situasi yang membuatnya bertemu Kyuhyun." Leeteuk diam sebentar, menatap mereka satu persatu. Tahu jika mereka tidak akan menyela sebaliknya mendengarkan dengan sangat tertarik, Leeteuk melanjutkan ceritanya.

Dia menceritakan segalanya. Semua hal yang dia tahu. Dari Kyuhyun bertemu Jaerim, hingga Jaerim menjelma menjadi ibu bagi Kyuhyun. Dan Zou Mi berada dibalik mereka semua menjalankan perannya sendiri. Leeteuk juga menjawabi semua pertanyaan keluarga Kim dengan baik. Hingga waktu bergulir dan masing-masing dari mereka merasakan penat seiring dengan ketegangan yang memudar. Lelah, pasrah dan berdebar menanti esok hari beralih mendominai keempatnya.

Leeteuk harus segera pulang, sudah lewat tengah malam dan akan kembali lagi besok. Beruntung besok minggu. Dia punya cukup waktu meski malam ini dia berencana menenggelamkan diri secepatnya di kasur rumahnya sendiri. Dia akan cukup segar besok jika segera pulang.

Tuan dan nyonya Kim segera masuk kamar begitu Leeteuk pergi. Namun bukan segera tidur justru tidak bisa tidur. Mereka membayangkan besok. Kyuhyun mereka akan pulang, tapi bukan sebagai Kyuhyun putra mereka. Dia putra orang lain. Itu membuat mereka gelisah. Senang pun jadi tidak sepenuhnya. Mengetahui kenyataan jika Kyuhyun tidak benar-benar kembali pada mereka.

"Kita akan membantunya mengingat. Seperti yang dikatakan Leeteuk-ssi." kata tuan Kim melihat Hera begitu gelisah.

"Tapi bahkan banyak peraturan yang harus diperhatikan. Salah-salah Kyuhyun justru akan semakin jauh dari kita." Hera tidak bisa sepenuhnya tenang.

Henry sendiri tidak bisa tidur sama seperti mereka. Jadi dia memutuskan untuk menghubungi Changmin. Sahabat kakaknya itu juga masuk dalam hitungan orang penting untuk Kyuhyun. Jadi perlu tahu hal ini. Sayangnya Henry lupa ini sudah lewat tengah malam, sehingga niatnya menghubungi Changmin tidak berbuah bagus. Changmin tidak mengangkat teleponnya. Sebaliknya Henry meninggalkan pesan agar bisa dibaca Changmin besok pagi. Setelah itu baru Henry merebahkan diri. Memaksa dirinya sendiri untuk tidur.

0o0o00o0

0o0o0o0

0o0o0o

0o0o0

0o0

Jaerim membenarkan kancing kemeja putih yang digunakan Kyuhyun.

"Cha, sekarang anak eomma jauh lebih tampan." puji Jaerim memandang lekat wajah Kyuhyun. Ya Kyuhyun akan sangat tampan dan terlihat normal saja jika hanya diam seperti ini. Jaerim yakin banyak yeoja yang akan tertarik kepadanya.

"Eomma kita pergi kemana?" tanya Kyuhyun tidak mengerti. Jaerim bilang mereka akan pergi sore ini. Karena itu dia disuruh siap-siap karena Zou Mi akan segera datang.

"Ke tempat keluarga Kyu."

"Ke tempat keluarga Kyu?" ulang Kyu dengan nada bertanya.

Jaerim meluruskan rambut Kyuhyun di depan telinga, lalu tersenyum pada pemuda itu. "Kita akan berkunjung. Kyuhyun harus bertemu mereka."

Kyuhyun masih tidak mengerti. Keluarga yang mana? Apa dia mengenal mereka? Kenapa harus kesana? Dia tidak ingin pergi kemanapun hari ini. Tapi Kyuhyun tetap diam hingga Zou Mi datang dengan mobil. Mengangkut mereka pergi ke suatu tempat.

0o0o0o0

Tempat petemuan berganti menjadi rumah keluarga Kim. Hera khusus hari itu menutup kedainya. Bersama dengan Young Woon dan Henry ditambah Changmin sibuk menyiapkan berbagai makanan sejak pagi. Padahal waktu yang disetujui adalah sore. Sehingga saat makanan siap ternyata waktu masih panjang dari jam kedatangan.

Hera memanaskan makanan ditemani Young Woon. Sedangkan Changmin dan Henry menunggu di ruang tamu. Menunggu dengan gelisah.

"Kau yakin Kyu akan datang?" Changmin berulang kali memastikan.

"Kau harus bersabar, hyung." jawab Henry kesal.

Changmin meringis menangkap kekesalan Henry. Namun melihat kaki Henry yang tidak bisa diam, dia tahu Henry sama cemas dengan dirinya. Jadi dia berusaha diam. Sejak membaca sms yang dikirim Henry dia tidak memikirkan apapun selain Kyuhyun. Dia keluar dari rumah tanpa mengisi perutnya. Bergegas ke rumah keluarga Kim untuk memastikan kabar tersebut. Ajaibnya dia tidak merasa lapar hingga sore begini.

Saat Changmin mengusap perutnya dengan perasaan heran, bel rumah ada yang memencet. Dia langsung merespon. Begitu juga dengan Henry. Namun tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang beranjak untuk membuka pintu sampai Hera berlari dari arah ruang makan.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan? Harusnya salah satu dari kalian buka pintu." tegurnya seraya berjalan lurus ke pintu. Sejenak dia hanya berdiri dengan tegang. Changmin dan Henry bangkit dari duduknya, menunggu Hera membuka pintu.

0o0o0o0o0

"Eomma, rumah siapa?" Kyuhyun menarik-narik ujung baju Jaerim.

"Rumah keluarga Kyunie."

"Ada appa?"

"Ada."

Kyuhyun tersenyum senang. "Bertemu appa."

Jaerim melempar senyum. Dia bisa merasakan genggaman Zou Mi menguat di tangannya yang lain. Saat pintu perlahan terbuka, dia balas menggenggam balik tangan Zou Mi.

0o0o0o0o0

Hera menatap tidak percaya. Menutup mulutnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Memandang hanya pada satu sosok. Membiarkan pintu terbuka lebar, dia hanya mampu mematung. Satu persatu orang-orang di dalam rumah berdatangan, di belakangnya.

Dia datang.

Kyuhyun mereka datang.

Bagaikan mimpi menjadi kenyataan.

"Selamat sore." sapa Jaerim pertama kali sekaligus mengusir suasana yang terasa mengharukan namun juga harus segera diakhiri. Mereka tidak mungkin hanya menatap dan berdiri di depan pintu seperti ini.

"S-sore." hanya Young Woon yang membalas. Dengan kaku dia meletakkan tangannya di pundak Hera, meremasnya dengan lembut. "Persilahkan mereka masuk, Hera-ya."

Hera tidak berkedip memandang Kyuhyun. Mengangguk kaku mendengar perintah suaminya. "Masuklah. Kami sudah menunggumu." masih tidak ingin melepas pandang pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun sedikit mundur di belakang Jaerim. Memeluk erat lengan eommanya hingga Jaerim harus meyakinkannya jika tidak apa-apa.

"Ahjumma itu aneh, eomma." bisik Kyuhyun yang merasa risih dipandangi Hera.

"Dia orang baik, sayang. Kau pasti menyukainya nanti."

Kyuhyun manyun namun tetap menurut saat Jaerim membimbingnya masuk ke dalam. Menyusul tuan rumah yang lebih dulu masuk.

Kyuhyun memperhatikan sekitar. Merasakan tempat asing namun tidak mengasingkan baginya.

"Kenapa Kyunie?" tanya Zou Mi memperhatikan.

"Kyu pernah kemari?" tanya Kyuhyun balik.

"Pernah."

"Eh?" Kyuhyun tertarik sekarang. Menatap Zou Mi intens dia bertanya. "Kapan?"

"Dulu. Kau lupa?"

Kyuhyun menggembungkan pipi. Menggeleng. "Kyu tidak ingat apapun. Mimi jelek membohongi Kyu, pasti."

"Asal nuduh. Kyunie saja yang pelupa." kata Zou Mi memilih duduk di sisi Jaerim. Kyuhyun ingin protes dimana Zou Mi duduk, namun lengannya lebih dulu ditarik seseorang dan didudukkan di kursi lain.

"Kyuhyun-ah duduk saja disini."

Kyuhyun memandang pemuda tinggi yang menariknya. Lalu menatap Jaerim seolah meminta tolong, namun Jaerim menolak untuk tahu. Kyuhyun kesal jadinya. Dia tahu, seharusnya tidak keluar rumah hari ini.

"Kyu, kenapa?"

Kyuhyun menoleh. "Hyungnim kenal Kyu?" tanyanya pada pemuda tinggi itu.

Bukannya menjawab, pemuda di depannya justru meringis lebar. Menggaruk kepalanya seperti orang bodoh. "Tentu saja." jawabnya setelah itu.

"Nama hyung?"

"Changmin?" sungguh Changmin merasa sangat aneh. "Apa kau benar-benar tidak ingat padaku?"

"Siapa?" Kyuhyun menggeleng setelah mencoba mengingat.

"Kalau aku?" Henry menunjuk wajahnya sendiri setelah hanya memperhatikan mereka saja. Saat Kyuhyun melihat lurus-lurus wajahnya, Henry meneguk ludah sendiri. Melengos dia mengumpati betapa kedua mata kakaknya bisa sepolos itu.

"Hyung kenal Kyu juga?"

"Tentu saja. Dia Henry. Putra ahjumma dan ahjussi Kim."

Kyuhyun beralih kembali pada Changmin yang menjawab pertanyaan yang seharusnya dijawab Henry. Kyuhyun bingung. Mereka sepertinya mengenal dirinya tapi dia sama sekali tidak ingat mereka. Orang-orang asing tapi tidak mengasingkan.

"Eomma, appa eodie?" Kyuhyun memilih bertanya dimana sang appa. Tentu saja Leeteuk yang ditanyakan. Tapi Young Woon yang jadi tegang. Meremas tangannya dengan gugup. Dia sudah diingatkan bahwa Leeteuklah yang disebut 'appa' oleh Kyuhyun.

"Dia akan segera datang. Kyunie mengobrol dulu saja dengan mereka. Semua sangat merindukan Kyu, soalnya." kata Jaerim. Dari ujung matanya dia bisa melihat tuan Kim menundukkan wajah. Dia bisa melihat kesedihan dari lelaki baya itu. Dan dia juga bisa menebak apa yang dilakuan Hera di dapur begitu lama. Hanya membuat minum tapi tidak kunjung keluar.

"Tapi Kyu ingin bertemu appa." rengek Kyuhyun tidak peka pada perasaan di sekitarnya.

"Kami akan menenami Kyu hyu-.. Kyu sampai appa Kyu datang." kata Henry hampir keceplosan menyebut hyung pada Kyuhyun.

Kim Young Woon menahan dirinya sekuat mungkin untuk tidak merengkuh tubuh itu dalam dekapan erat. Sungguh, dia tersiksa. Ini mimpi yang menjadi kenyataan namun sangat menyakitkan saat orang yang berada didepanmu tidak bisa kau peluk. Kyuhyun ada didepannya namun bahkan untuk membuka mulut Young Woon tidak sanggup.

0o0o0o0o0

Mereka memperhatikan sebuah rumah dari dalam mobil. Memperhatikan dari beberapa menit lalu tanpa melakukan apapun. Mereka ingin turun dan ikut masuk bergabung. Namun apa daya. Mereka tidak diundang. Mereka juga tidak tahu jika mereka muncul entah apa yang akan terjadi.

Tok tok tok

Hingga kaca pintu mobil di ketuk seseorang. Siwon menoleh kemudian menurunkan kaca mobilnya. "Leeteuk-ssi?"

Leeteuk tersenyum miring. "Sudah kuduga, itu kalian."

Bukan hanya Siwon tapi juga tuan Choi dan dua Choi lainnya. "Kenapa tidak ikut bergabung saja? Aku juga akan kesana."

Itu hampir sama dengan undangan. Namun Siwon menggeleng. "Kami pasti memiliki gilirannya sendiri. Kami akan bersabar."

Leeteuk mengangguk. "Baiklah. Tapi jangan memaksanya mengingat, arra? Tidak ada pemaksaan."

"Kami mengerti, saem. Jadi pergilah dan biarkan kami lebih bersabar lagi." itu ucapan Kibum dengan nada dinginnya yang jengah oleh gangguan Leeteuk. Guru itu seolah mengejeknya yang menahan kedua kakinya untuk tidak bergerak keluar.

Leeteuk berlalu dengan cuek setelahnya. Tujuannya, tentu saja rumah keluarga Kim yang jadi satu-satunya titik intai keluarga Choi. Jika mereka tidak menerima undangannya maka tidak masalah. Lebih sedikit orang maka itu tidak akan memberatkan Kyuhyun. Keluarga Kim saja pasti sudah membuat anak itu kebingungan.

0o0o0o0o0

"Appaaa~!" Kyuhyun senang sekali melihat Leeteuk akhirnya datang. Dia sudah merasa jika dibohongi, tapi akhirnya lega melihat Leeteuk.

"Kau senang sekali melihatku, Kyu." Leeteuk balas memeluk Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengangguk-angguk semangat. "Appa tidak datang ke rumah baru?"

Zou Mi sudah masam melihat kedatangan Leeteuk. Namun sebagai gantinya dia puas melihat wajah muram tuan Kim. "Anda sepertinya tidak begitu terkejut?"

"Aku sudah mendengar segalanya dari Leeteuk-ssi."

"Jadi anda sudah lebih dari siap."

Young Woon menggeleng. "Ini tetap terasa sulit."

Percaya atau tidak Zou Mi tidak merasa iba pada Kim Young Woon. Sebaliknya rasanya puas melihat lelaki yang dulu menolak Kyuhyun mati-matian kini berbalik mendambakannya setengah mati.

"Leeteuk-ssi datang tepat waktu. Kami baru akan mulai makan malam."

Changmin jadi ingat perutnya belum terisi. Henry terkekeh geli melihat wajah lucu Changmin seraya mengelus perutnya. "Lapar Chang hyung?"

"Kau pikir?! Aku bahkan melewatkan sarapan dan makan siangku." Changmin si tukang makan melewatkan dua kali jam makannya? Menakjubkan! Henry hampir bertepuk tangan dan tertawa terbahak. Namun urung melihat begitu banyak orang disini. "Eomma aku sudah sangat lapar." beralih merajuk pada Hera agar segera untuk beralih ke ruang makan.

Hera mengangguk. Semua pun beralih ke ruang makan yang sudah ditata. Menambah kursi hingga cukup untuk mereka berdelapan. Kyuhyun berbinar melihat semua masakan di meja.

"Eomma, ayam!" Kyuhyun menunjuk salah satu menu dan berseru tidak tahu malu.

Jaerim mengangguk. "Kau boleh makan sepuasmu."

"Boleh?" binar senang Kyuhyun membuat mereka gemas. Tanpa sadar baik Hera juga Young Woon tersenyum tulus.

"Kyunie boleh memakan apapun. Semua memang disediakan untukmu." kata Hera mencoba menjalin ikatan baik dengan Kyuhyun yang baru. Dia tidak banyak kesempatan dan tidak memiliki cukup keberanian selama di ruang tamu tadi. Sekarang, meja makan adalah kuasanya. Jadi dia sedikit leluasa. Dengan sigap dia mengambil mangkuk Kyuhyun mengisinya dengan nasi hingga penuh dan menawarkan segala lauknya.

Selayaknya bocah polos Kyuhyun menerima baik perlakuan Hera. Dia mengangguk pada setiap masakan yang ditawarkan padanya. Memakannya dengan lahap. Semua merasa lega. Kyuhyun menjalaninya dengan baik. Meski masih menganggap mereka asing. Tapi semua orang yakin itu hanya masalah waktu. Cintalah yang akan menunjukkan jalannya kelak.

0o0o0o0o0

Kibum melihatnya. Kebersamaan mereka di dalam sana. Dia memperhatikannya dengan baik. Dia memang berbeda tapi dia tetap sama. Senyum itu, sorot mata itu, semua hanya berubah. Berubah menjadi lebih baik. Lebih hidup dibanding beberapa bulan silam. Kyuhyun jauh lebih baik.

Dia merindukanya juga. Tentu saja.

Kibum sengat ingin mendekat. Namun tidak cukup nyali untuk hadir. Jadi hanya ini yang mampu dia lakukan. Bersembunyi, mengintip seperti penguntit. Hanya untuk memuaskan diri.

Cling

Kibum merogoh saku jaketnya. Melihat pesan yang baru masuk.

'Tidak akan puas hanya melihatnya, Kibum. Percayalah. Kau perlu untuk menunjukkan dirimu juga.'

Dari Zou Mi.

"Sialan." umpat Kibum namun senyum terukir di bibirnya. Memasukkan ponsel tanpa membalas pesan dari Zou Mi. saat melihat kembali ke dalam matanya bersiroboh dengan Zou Mi. Hanya sesaat mereka saling pandang hingga Kibum memilih untuk menyingkir pergi. Memilih mengikuti jejak ayah dan saudara-saudaranya yang lebih dulu pergi.

0o0o0o0

"Zou Mi." Jaerim menyentak lengan Zou Mi yang terus memandangi keluar. "Apa yang kau lihat?"

"Tidak." elak Zou Mi. "Kyu kau tidak memasukkan semua ke dalam mulutmu." tegurnya kemudian melihat cara makan Kyuhyun.

"Enak, Mimi. Kyu bisa memakan semuanya! Ahjumma pintar masak!" Kyuhyun memuji Hera dengan mulut penuh makanan.

"Kau harus menelan makananmu baru bicara, Kyunie." lagi dia mendapat teguran dari Jaerim. Kyuhyun manyun. Pipinya menggembung besar karena makanan.

"Eomma cerewet." gumamnya.

"Mwo?!" Jaerim melotot. "Bilang apa barusan?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng polos. "Eomma cerewet Mimi yang bilang."

"Yak!" seru Zou Mi. "Anak nakal! Tidak ada naik bianglala lagi!" ancam Zou Mi.

Kyuhyun menjulurkan lidah tidak takut. "Appa akan mengajak Kyu naik bianglala." kembali menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek Zou Mi.

Zou Mi menggeram kesal. "Setan kecil." desisnya.

Hera tertawa geli. "Kalian selalu bertengkar?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Karena Mimi nakal. Kyu sering dijahili Mimi. Dia juga mengolok Kyunie, ahjumma. Ahjumma juga harus hati-hati pada Mimi. Dia anak nakal. Sangat nakal." sifat cerewet Kyuhyun mulai timbul.

"Aigoo anak itu! Tidak sadar pada diri sendiri." cibir Zou Mi gemas.

Jaerim menyodok perut Zou Mi. "Itu ajaran darimu."

Di meja makan semua menjadi lebih hangat. Masing-masing belajar menyesuaikan diri dengan Kyuhyun yang baru. Waktu bergulir dan mereka tidak sadar jika beberapa jam sudah terlewat hanya untuk makan malam. Hidangan ludes tidak bersisa. Semua merasa kenyang. Semua merasa senang. Hanya ada tawa dan perdebatan-perdebatan kecil yang tidak berarti. Hingga waktu juga yang memisahkan mereka.

Changmin dan keluarga Kim nampak tidak rela akan waktu berpisah. Mereka butuh lebih panjang untuk bersama Kyuhyun.

"Ayolah. Kami hanya berjarak satu tikungan dari kalian." kata Zou Mi akhirnya.

"Satu tikungan?!" kaget Henry. "Maksudmu sunbae rumah yang itu? Dengan halaman luas dan pagar hidupnya?"

Zou Mi mengangguk. Henry terlihat gembira, menarik lengan Changmin dan mengguncangnya dengan semangat. "Chang hyung, aku selalu melewati rumah itu! Bodohnya aku tidak menyadarinya!"

"Kau memang pabbo. Dan hentikan itu, kau ingin lenganku lepas?!" hardik Changmin merasa linu di pangkal lengannya. Henry spontan melepaskan lengan Changmin, meminta maaf.

Kyuhyun menguap lebar. Hera tersenyum geli. "Kyunie mengantuk, eoh?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk saja. "Pet Kyu kekenyangan. Masakan ajhumma daebak. Mereka senang, Kyu juga senang."

Hera tidak pernah bayangkan Kyuhyun-nya akan semanis ini. Dengan pipi gembil dan mata mengantuk dia masih bisa mengatakan hal yang bisa mengundang tawa.

"Jadi Kyu tidak keberatan untuk sering datang, kan?"

Kyuhyun melihat Jaerim sebelum menjawab. "Eomma Kyu, memberi ijin jadi Kyu akan datang."

"Ahjumma tunggu."

Kim Young Woon menepuk sayang kepala Kyuhyun. Tidak banyak yang bisa dia katakan, jadi hanya sebatas ulasan senyum juga pelukan hangat. Dia merasa bisa menyalurkan segala kerinduan dan apa-apa yang terlewat selama ini. Sedikit menyakitkan tapi ini adalah penebusan. Young Woon menerima segalanya dengan lapang diri.

Kyuhyun lebih dulu berjalan dengan Zou Mi. Dia dipaksa masuk mobil saat baru saja akan meminta Leeteuk pulang bersama mereka. Tapi batal oleh desakan Zou Mi yang ingin segera pulang.

"Jaerim-ssi." panggil Hera sebelum Jaerim mengambil langkah.

"Tidak, panggil saja Jaerim. Aku juga akan memanggilmu ahjumma. Maka hubungan kita akan sedekat itu juga." balas Jaerim.

Hera menyambutnya dengan baik. Tidak canggung memanggil Jaerim dengan nama kecilnya saja. "Aku perlu mengucapkan banyak terima kasih. Kau merawat Kyuhyun kami dengan sangat baik selama ini. Dia menyayangimu, pasti karena kau juga menyayanginya. Kau orang baik, Jaerim-ah. Putra kami begitu beruntung."

Jaerim tertegun sejenak. Dia tidak berfikir Kyuhyun orang yang beruntung. Sebaliknya dialah yang beruntung. Dia mendapatkan banyak hal dengan merawat Kyuhyun. Cinta seorang anak juga seorang lelaki. Cinta yang dia rasa jauh lebih besar dari cinta yang pernah dia dapatkan. Jaerim yakin dirinyalah yang paling beruntung.

"Ahjumma jangan cemas. Aku dan Zou Mi akan usahakan agar Kyuhyun sering datang. Lebih banyak waktu bersama kalian, maka peluang untuk mengingat akan jauh lebih besar. Saya hanya berharap kalian bisa bersabar dengan hal itu."

Hera mengambil tangan Jaerim, menatapnya penuh terima kasih. "Tentu. Kami akan bersabar dan melakukan semua yang perlu dilakukan. Kami akan mendengarkan kalian."

Jaerim menepuk tangan Hera. Mereka saling menguatkan. Berharap yang terbaik dan kelancaran. Untuk terakhir kalinya Jaerim berpamitan.

TBC

Tuesday, January 10, 2017

7:06 AM

Friday, January 27, 2017

1:28 PM

Untuk yang ngerasa PM maaf gak bales tapi nih aku kasih update an *Kyuli99

Ada yang protes kenapa lama? Karena aku sibuk. Dulu waktu bulan desember itu sudah nulis sampe setengah chap. Tapi ada urusan di karang taruna. Perlu fokus untuk itu. Lalu masalah datang bergantian. Satu belum kelar yang lain ikut cari perhatian. Jadi bahkan sampai sekarang kagak kelar-kelar.

Kenapa masih bisa update di tengah masalah numpuk? Inilah pelarian. Semoga merasa puas. Sekalipun gak puas balik lagi aku bilang puas puasin ajah yach.

Sampai jumpa di next chapter

Text me

Sima Yu'I

(SY'I)


	29. Chapter 25

Untuk membuat Kyuhyun lebih sering berada di rumah keluarga Kim, Jaerim mengambil pekerjaan di luar. Dengan alasan itu dia akan menitipkan Kyuhyun.

Tapi masalahnya Kyuhyun sulit sekali dibujuk.

"Eomma jangan bekerja." rajuk Kyuhyun memeluk lengan Jaerim kuat.

"Tapi eomma butuh bekerja agar Kyunie bisa makan dan membeli mainan. Eomma juga bisa membayar karcis bianglala jika eomma bekerja. Eomma akan dapat uang dan Kyu bisa mendapatkan apapun yang Kyu minta."

Menggeleng, Kyuhyun keras kepala. "Kyu tidak mau apapun. Mau eomma saja temani Kyu."

"Tidak bisa, sayang." Jaerim menangkup wajah Kyuhyun meminta pengertian. Anak itu merajuk sejak Jaerim bilang akan bekerja. Yang artinya tidak bisa menemani Kyuhyun setiap waktu. "Eomma akan bekerja dan Kyunie akan bersama ahjumma Kim nanti."

Kyuhyun menggembungkan pipi, menggerakkan dengan keras kepalanya agar lepas dari tangkupan Jaerim. "Kenapa? Kyu bisa bersama appa."

"Appa juga bekerja."

"Bersama Mimi."

Jaerim tersenyum. "Semua orang bekerja."

"Ahjumma Kim tidak?"

"Ahjumma Kim memiliki kedai. Ah Kyu suka ayam, kan? Kau suka masakan ahjumma? Dia akan memberi makan pet Kyunie dengan makanan-makanan lezat nanti. Jadi pet Kyu tidak akan kelaparan. Kyu mau, ya eomma titipin disana selama eomma bekerja? Mau ya?"

"Huh!" dengus Kyuhyun masih tidak rela.

Jaerim harus bersabar. "Kyuhyun harus jadi anak baik. Tolong eomma, ne? sayang eomma, kan?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk meski wajahnya tertekuk. Jaerim tersenyum puas. Dia belum mendapat pekerjaan. Tapi pasti dia akan mencari pekerjaan.

0o0o0o0o0

Keluarga Kim menerimanya dengan baik. Apalagi Hera dia sangat senang menyambut Kyuhyun pagi itu. Dia hampir mencubit gemas pipinya saat muncul dengan boneka beruang besar dalam pelukan. Menahan dirinya, Hera mempersilahkan Jaerim masuk.

"Tidak ahjumma. Aku langsung pergi saja. Zou Mi sudah menungguku."

Hera melihat Zou Mi yang tidak ikut turun dari mobil. Mengangguk paham. "Jangan khawatir, aku akan menjaganya."

"Aku yakin itu." Jaerim beralih pada Kyuhyun yang masih cemberut. "Aigooo jeleknya wajah ini." mencubit gemas kedua pipi Kyuhyun. "Eomma pergi. Ingat jadi anak baik dan eomma akan bangga pada Kyunie."

Kyuhyun tidak membalas. Tetap memasang wajah merengut. Jaerim merentangkan kedua tangan. "Tidak mau peluk sebelum eomma pergi?"

Kyuhyun bergerak maju. Membuka dekapannya dari boneka lalu memeluk Jaerim. "Eomma cepat pulang."

"Iya."

Hera melihat iri pada mereka. Kyuhyun terlihat sangat nyaman berada dalam rengkuhan Jaerim. Begitu menyayangi wanita itu sebagai eommanya. Dan dia sendiri apa yang dia lakukan? Membiarkan anak sendiri memanggil orang lain eomma tanpa bisa mencegahnya. Hatinya sangat sedih.

Setelah Jaerim pergi Kyuhyun masih berdiri di depan pintu. Hera menunggunya masuk tapi sepertinya Kyuhyun tidak ada niatan untuk masuk.

"Masuk Kyunie."

Kyuhyun memeluk erat bonekanya. Menoleh menatap ahjumma Kim dengan wajah separuh tenggelam di kepala boneka. "Ahjumma Kyu balik pulang saja, ne? Kyu akan tunggu eomma di rumah."

Hera tertegun. Begitu asingkah dirinya sekarang? Bukan hanya tidak dikenali, dia juga diasingkan. "Jangan sayang. Kyu akan sendirian jika disana. Ayo masuk."

Kyuhyun melihat ke dalam rumah. Nampak ragu.

"Nanti ahjumma ajak ke kedai."

Kembali lagi menatap Hera. "Ahjumma punya ayam?" bertanya dengan suara kecil.

Mengangguk. "Hum! Ahjumma punya banyak ayam. Pet Kyunie lapar?"

Kyuhyun menunjukkan wajahnya yang sudah tersenyum lebar. Mengangguk semangat dia akhirnya mengikuti Hera masuk.

0o0o0o0

Henry berlari keluar kelas begitu jam pelajaran terakhir selesai. Dia tahu hari ini Kyuhyun mulai dititipkan di tempat sang eomma. Jadi dia tidak sabar ingin segera pulang. Ah tidak. Eommanya mengirim pesan jika mereka berada di kedai.

"Henry!"

Henry menoleh memelankan laju larinya melihat Changmin di koridor bawah.

"Chang hyung sedang apa?"

"Menunggumu. Apa lagi? Kau akan ke kedai? Aku ikut."

"Untuk apa?"

"Kau masih bertanya?!"

Henry tertawa. Dia menghampiri Changmin dan merangkul sahabat kakaknya itu. "Aku hanya bercanda hyung. Lagipula kau kelas tiga. Kupikir kau akan sibuk di sekolah hingga malam."

"Aku bisa ambil kelas tambahan jika menurutmu aku sebodoh itu." kesal Changmin. Henry hanya terkekeh.

"Mianhe. Mianhe. Cha, pergi. Kau bawa motor, kan, hyung?"

"Aku ada gunanya juga, bukan?" gerutu Changmin.

Tawa Henry semakin keras.

0o0o0o0

Hera kembali menoleh dimana Kyuhyun berada. Wajahnya sedikit keruh melihat kesana. Kyuhyun tertawa gembira bersama seseorang yang sejak beberapa jam lalu muncul di kedainya. Orang itu sedang memainkan boneka Kyuhyun sambil bercerita tentang sesuatu. Mungkin hal lucu sampai bisa membuat Kyuhyun tertawa sebegitu kerasnya.

"Hahhh dia bahkan bisa membuatnya tertawa seperti itu. Apa karena hubungan darah?" gumam Hera heran.

"Nyonya, bayaran dari pelanggan yang disana." salah satu pegawainya menghampiri. Menyodorkan sejumlah uang dari pelanggan.

Hera kembali pada pekerjaannya. Menerima uang dari pegawai tersebut dan menyerahkan kembalian untuk diserahkan kembali kepada pelanggan.

Dari pintu depan setelah seorang pelanggan pergi keluar, masuklah Henry dan Changmin. Hera tersenyum, keluar dari meja kasir dia menghampiri putranya. "Kalian datang lebih awal. Membolos, eoh?"

"Anni eomma."

"Anni ahjumma."

Hera tertawa geli dengan jawaban mereka yang berbarengan.

"Kyu mana ahjumma?" tanya Changmin.

Hera menunjuk di sudut paling dalam. "Ada Kibum juga."

0o0o0o0o0

Donghae menyimpan tasnya di loker karyawan. Eunhyuk muncul, berdiri di sebelahnya untuk melakukan hal yang sama. Mengganti seragam.

"Kibum belum datang?" tanyanya.

"Dia libur." jawab Donghae.

"Dia sering libur akhir-akhir ini."

Donghae berkedik bahu.

"Hae-ah, kulihat mantan pacar bos di depan. Ada apa lagi, ya?"

"Benarkah? Tadi belum ada."

"Ada di depan. Kau pasti tidak melihatnya."

Jaerim kembali melihat jam di pergelangan tangan lalu bergerak resah. Dia tidak suka menunggu. Meskipun itu adalah kakaknya sendiri.

"Hangeng masih belum datang?" Heechul menghampiri Jaerim. Tidak tega melihat wanita itu menunggu sendirian.

"Belum. Maaf aku harus duduk lebih lama disini, oppa." kata Jaerim yang merasa tidak enak. Apalagi dia hanya memesan air putih.

Heechul memilih duduk, menemani Jaerim yang terlihat sangat bosan. Siapa yang tidak, dia menunggu sudah 30 menit lebih dan kakaknya itu belum juga muncul. Entah apa yang dipikirkan kakaknya itu hingga membuatnya menunggu selama ini.

"Apa kesibukanmu belakangan ini, Jaerim-ah? Kudengar kau pindah dari tempatmu yang lama." Heechul memutuskan mengajak Jaerim mengobrol. Siapa tahu waktu akan bergerak lebih cepat. Ah itu hanya perumpamaan.

"Aku memang pindah. Eumm…" Jaerim berfikir apa Heechul tahu salah satu karyawannya tinggal bersamanya selama ini. "Bagaimana kabar Kyuhyun oppa?" memilih untuk bertanya.

Heechul terkejut. Kenapa Jaerim menanyakan Kyuhyun seolah dia mengenal dekat anak itu? pikirnya. "Dia tidak bekerja lagi disini."

"Dia pindah bekerja di tempat lain?" kejar Jaerim ingin tahu.

"Aku kurang tahu soal itu. Entahlah. Kuharap dia baik-baik saja."

"Kau baik pada karyawanmu." Jaerim yakin Heechul belum tahu tentang Kyuhyun dan dirinya-

"Dia seperti adikku."

"Dan dia menjadi anakku." dan memutuskan untuk menceritakan hal itu.

"He?!"

0oo0o0o0

Changmin dan Henry kompak menatap Kibum dengan kurang bersahabat. Mereka benar-benar tidak berharap Kibum muncul secepat ini. Apalagi dia lebih bisa mencuri hati Kyuhyun. Lihat saja setelah membuat Kyuhyun tertawa sekarang Kyuhyun nempel padanya.

"Kibum hyung lakukan lagi." desak Kyuhyun yang masih ingin Kibum bercerita dengan media boneka miliknya. Mengabaikan keberadaan dua makhluk lain.

"Mulutku lelah, Kyu. Bermain yang lain saja." tolak Kibum halus.

Kyuhyun mencebik. Mengambil kembali bonekanya. Memeluk dan menenggelamkan dagunya di kepala boneka tersebut. "Tidak asyik."

Kibum mengedik cuek saat hujaman tajam dari dua pasang mata itu mengarah padanya. Entah apa maksud mereka. Padahal dia berhenti memonopoli Kyuhyun agar mereka juga bisa mengambil perhatiannya.

Changmin meraih tasnya, mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam. "Tarraa! Bagaimana kalau main ini?" tawar Changmin menunjukkan benda persegi putih di tangannya.

Kyuhyun menatap tertarik. Menunjuknya dengan ujung jari telunjuk. "Apa Chang hyung?"

"PSP."

"PSP apa?"

Henry gemas melihat mata bulat kakaknya yang terkesan polos. Ingin rasanya dia mencubiti pipi yang sekarang chubby itu.

"E ini mainan. Game portable."

"Tidak tahu." geleng Kyuhyun yang membuat Henry berdecak gemas. Kibum yang memperhatikan juga dibuat gemas.

Changmin memilih menyalakan PSPnya. Dijelaskan juga Kyuhyun tidak akan paham. Jadi dia akan langsung saja mempraktikannya. "Lihat, seperti ini."

Kyuhyun ikut menjulurkan kepala melewati kepala boneka saat benda tersebut di arahkan kepadanya di atas meja. Layarnya menyala dan ada gambar yang tidak dia tahu apa. Bergerak-gerak saat Changmin menekan tombolnya.

"Dia dipukul!" seru Kyuhyun melihat charakter lawan jatuh setelah ditinju karakter lainnya.

"Hei kenapa kau menunjukkan game kekerasan seperti itu!" protes Kibum yang ikut melihat. Mengambil alih PSP Changmin. Mencari game lain yang tersimpan disana. "Nah ini saja. Kau hanya perlu strategi dan kecerdasan, tidak ada chara manusia yang mati disini. Ini akan mengembangkan otak cerdasmu, Kyu."

Namun sebelum ditunjukkan pada Kyuhyun Henry merebut PSP itu. "Kenapa jadi kau yang memutuskan? Ini milik Chang hyung!"

Changmin mengangguk setuju. Kibum melipat tangan menatap mereka dengan malas. Kyuhyun memeluk kembali bonekanya. "Main yang lain saja. Kyu bosan disini. Ingin keluar, hyungie. Bum hyung ajak Kyunie keluar." pintanya yang lagi-lagi pada Kibum.

Kibum tersenyum menang. Henry dan Changmin menggertakkan gigi kesal.

"Tidak boleh. Sudah sore sekali. Eomma Kyu akan datang sebentar lagi." Hera muncul membawa beberapa cemilan untuk mereka.

Kyuhyun menggembungkan pipi. Tidak suka dilarang.

"Ahjumma Kim benar, Kyu. Kyunie akan segera dijemput. Jadi kita bisa keluar besok saja. Bagaimana?"

Kyuhyun mengagguk. Mataya beralih pada makanan di meja. Menjilat bibirnya yang tiba-tiba kering. "Ahjumma boleh?" namun sebelum itu meminta pada nyonya Kim.

Hera tersenyum. "Tentu saja Kyunie. Makanlah." Hera mengusap kepala Kyuhyun sayang.

Henry mengikuti ibunya ke dapur. Dia kesal karena Kyuhyun lebih akrab dengan Kibum. Ingin protes tapi rasanya percuma.

"Ada apa Henry?" tanya Hera yang mencuci tangannya di wastafel melihat wajah masam putranya.

"Kyu hyung lebih suka si Choi itu."

Hera menatap Henry geli. "Kau cemburu, eoh?"

Henry mengangguk kecil. "Bukan hanya aku. Chang hyung juga nampak sangat kesal."

Hera tersenyum maklum. Mengelap tangannya dia menatap Henry. "Dia seperti anak-anak. Siapa yang bersikap baik padanya dia juga akan bersikap sama baik. Tapi kalian tidak bisa menuntut dia akrab dengan semua orang. Tergantung pintar-pintarnya kalian menarik hatinya."

Henry mendengarkan baik-baik nasihat ibunya. Berlaku pada anak kecil memang sulit-sulit gampang. Tapi dia Kyuhyun. Hyungnya, bukan adiknya. Hanya saja memang keadaannya sekarang seperti itu.

"Sejak pagi aku sudah malas masuk sekolah. Eomma, besok aku libur saja, ya?"

"Aigo Henry…. hanya karena itu kau ingin libur? Kyuhyun akan berada bersama eomma hingga sore mulai hari ini, kau masih bisa melihatnya saat pulang sekolah."

"Tapi itu kurang eomma. Bagaimana jika mengajak Kyu hyung menginap?"

Hera diam. Sepertinya memikirkan usulan Henry.

"Ya eomma? Ajak Kyu hyung menginap." bujuk Henry.

"Eomma akan pikirkan. Tapi tidak sekarang. Ini hari pertamanya dititipkan, dia masih merasa tidak nyaman. Sabarlah. Lambat laun dia akan terbiasa dengan kita."

Saat Hera dan Henry kembali ke depan. Mereka melihat Kyuhyun sudah cekikikan kembali bersama Kibum dan Changmin. "Lihatlah. Tidak sesulit itu." kata Hera menepuk bahu Henry memberi semangat. Jika Changmin saja bisa menyesuaikan kenapa Henry tidak?

0o0o0o0

Hangeng benar-benar tidak datang. Jika tahu seperti ini sejak awal Jaerim memilih untuk tidak memenuhi janji bertemu. Dia kesal, tapi tidak terasa karena Heechul mengalihkan hal itu. Berakhir dengan mereka mengobrol panjang lebar tentang apa yang dilakukan Jaerim selama ini. Donghae sempat bergabung, hanya sebentar untuk mendengar cerita Jaerim yang merawat Kyuhyun. Namun karena dia bekerja dia harus kembali pada pekerjaannya.

"Jadi seperti itu. Kau dan Zou Mi merawatnya selama ini."

Jaerim mengangguk. Heechul tersenyum lega.

"Aku sudah yakin dia akan berada di tempat aman. Terima kasih, Jaerim-ah."

"Itu tidak perlu. Jam berapa sekarang?"

"Tujuh."

Jaerim buru-buru membereskan diri. "Maaf oppa. Aku harus segera pergi. Kyuhyun akan mencariku."

Heechul mengangguk. "Jadi kau belum memikirkan akan melamar dimana?"

"Aku sedang mencarinya. Aku pergi oppa."

"Hati-hati."

Heechul beralih melihat Donghae yang memperhatikan kepergian Jaerim. Dia menghampiri Donghae, meremas pundaknya pelan. "Kau merasa lebih tenang?" tanyanya.

Donghae mengangguk. "Aku sudah mendengar itu sebelumnya. Tapi melihat orang yang merawat Kyuhyun langsung, aku tidak bisa menahan diri untuk bertanya banyak hal."

"Tapi kau tidak melakukannya."

"Dia sudah menceritakan semuanya. Apalagi yang harus kutanyakan?"

"Kau belum bertemu Kyuhyun?"

Donghae menggeleng lemas. "Tapi Kibum pergi kesana."

Heechul kembali menepuk bahu Donghae. Menguatkan pemuda itu.

0o0o0o0o0

"Gege?"

Jaerim heran dengan Hangeng. Kakaknya itu meminta bertemu di tempat Heechul tapi justru sekarang bertemu di halte ini. Saat dia duduk menunggu bis Hangeng datang dari seberang jalan lalu duduk di sebelahnya. Melihat gelagatnya Jaerim menebak Hangeng sengaja.

"Kau sengaja?"

"Apanya?"

"Entah apapun itu." sambut Jaerim ketus.

Mereka diam beberapa waktu.

"Aku sudah mendengar hubunganmu dengan Zou Mi."

Jaerim masih diam. Hangeng menoleh, mencoba mencari sesuatu di wajah adiknya. "Itu benar, Jaerim-ah?"

Menghela nafas Jaerim balas menatap Hangeng. "Benar. Aku dan Zou Mi, kami menjalin hubungan. Kami saling mencintai."

Hangeng menegakkan punggungnya tegang. Dia jelas tidak suka. Jaerim tahu itu.

"Kau tidak setuju?"

Hangeng tersenyum remeh. "Hubungan kalian tidak ada masa depan. Itu hanya permainan."

"Begitu di mata gege?" Jaerim tidak percaya Hangeng akan menganggap hubungannya dan Zou Mi semacam permainan saja.

"Apalagi! Jangan melakukan kesalahan untuk kedua kalinya Jaerim. Berhenti sebelum kau terluka."

"Kau tahu aku gagal itu bukan keinginanku! Papa dan mama memaksa. Aku tidak bahagia dan mereka tetap memaksa!" Jaerim tidak suka diingatkan akan kegagalan rumah tangganya. Dia masih sakit hati diselingkuhi suami yang tidak dicintainya.

"Oke. Itu kesalahan orang tua. Tapi sekarang, lihat Zou Mi, Jae, dia tidak pantas. Kalian berbeda. Lihat rentang usia kalian. Zou Mi, dia hanya anak ingusan. Saat kau berrfikir serius dia belum tentu berfikir seperti itu juga. Bagaimana kau bisa masuk pada perasaan bocah ingusan semacam Zou Mi?"

"Ge,"

"Tidak!" potong Hangeng tegas. "Zou Mi tidak akan bisa menjadi setara denganmu. Pikirkan Jaerim, kalian bersama karena ada Kyuhyun di tengah kalian. Kalian bertemu dan bersama karena urusan Kyuhyun. Tapi jika Kyuhyun sembuh kalian tidak punya alasan lagi untuk bertemu dan bersama. Hingga akhirnya kau kehilanngan dia. Tidak akan ada lagi cita atau apapun itu."

"Zou Mi serius denganku. Kami tidak akan merenggang hanya karena itu."

"Kau hanya tidak berfikir sejauh itu! Kau takut memikirkannya! Dan memilih menjalani kebahagiaanmu! Kesenangan itu hanya sesaat. Itulah remaja. Cintanya monyet, cepat datang dan cepat pergi juga. Dia hanya bersenang-senang, karena dia memang berada di usia yang seharusnya dia bersenang-senang bukan untuk serius."

Jaerim diam. Rupa-rupanya perkataan Hangeng merasuk ke dalam pikirannya. Setitik ragu yang sudah lama dia tenggelamkan perlahan muncul kembali. Di pupuk oleh Hangeng.

0o0oo0o0o0

Kyuhyun berbinar melihat ice cream yang dibawa tuan Kim. Satu box ukuran jumbo. "Ahjussi gomawo!" dia berseru senang.

"Jangan menghabiskannya sekaligus. Kau harus menyimpannya untuk besok juga."

"Kau mengirit, appa? Kita akan menghabiskannya bersama-sama. Boleh Kyunie?" harap Henry.

"Bukan hanya untuk, Kyu? Kyu akan menyimpan sebagian di rumah."

Senyum Henry hilang. Semua tertawa. Namun saat Kyuhyun memakan ice cream tersebut dia juga menyuapkan untuk Henry dan semua orang disana. Bahkan Kibum yang tidak suka ice cream tetap kebagian suapan.

"Kibum sunbae, kau kapan pulang?" tanya Changmin yang baru saja menerima suapan dari Kyuhyun.

"Kyu pulang aku akan pulang."

"Dia niat sekali." cibir Henry. Merebut suapan yang akan diberikan kepada Kibum.

"Henry nakal! Kau tidak boleh merebut giliran orang!" tegur Kyuhyun dengan mimik lucu.

Henry menangkupkan tangan meminta maaf.

"Tidak Kyu, kau makan saja itu." tolak Kibum saat Kyuhyun mengambil yang baru.

"Bum hyung kenyang?"

Kibum mengangguk.

Tuan Kim tersenyum melihat interaksi mereka. Hera merangkulnya. "Damai sekali, bukan?"

"Heum. Sejak kapan Kibum datang?"

"Tadi siang. Kau ingin makan sesuatu?"

"Ya. Perutku lapar sekali. Bagaimana anak-anak?"

"Mereka sudah makan lebih awal. Kyuhyun merengek kelaparan." Hera melepas rangkulannya, berjalan pergi.

"Jaerim belum datang?" Young Woon mengikuti Hera ke dapur.

"Belum. Dia tidak bilang akan sampai malam. Kyuhyun sudah mulai merengek ingin pulang. Untung kamu datang dan emngalihkannya pada ice , mungkin Jaerim masih ada urusan."

0o0o0o00

"Apa?"

Heechul tidak yakin Hangeng mengatakan hal itu.

"Kau minta aku kembali berhubungan dengan Jaerim?" pikirnya ada apa Hangeng datang ke cafenya. Dan lagi apa yang dia minta barusan?

"Apa kau membicarakan ini dengan Jaerim?" tanya Heechul.

Hangeng mengambil nafas dalam. "Jaerim butuh seseorang sepertimu. Dia,"

"Han," potong Heechul gusar. "Masalah ini tidak semudah membalik telapak tangan. Ini masalah hati. Kau tidak bisa datang dan memintaku kembali bersama Jaerim begitu saja."

"Kupikir itu mudah. Kalian saling membutuhkan. Sudah dewasa. Dan apalagi?"

Heechul tertawa kering. "Sudah kubilang ini tidak semudah itu. Ada apa denganmu? Ada masalah apa? kenapa kau minta mendadak begini?"

Hangeng melempar pandang ke tempat lain. "Dia mungkin akan terluka lagi."

"Sesuatu terjadi?"

"Dia berhubungan dengan seorang pemuda yang jauh dibawah usianya."

0o0oo0o00o0

Hampir jam sembilan saat Jaerim akhrinya datang ke kedai. Kyuhyun sudah menahan kantuknya. Ice cream yang dibelikan Young Woon habis oleh Henry dan Changmin.

"Eomma!" Kyuhyun beranjak dari sandarannya di bahu Kibum menghampiri Jaerim.

"Eomma lamaaaa sekali."

"Maaf. Kau tidak nakal?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Kyunie jadi anak baik. Tanya ahjumma."

Hera tersenyum. "Dia sangat tenang, kau jangan khawatir."

"Terima kasih, ahjumma." kata Jaerim lega.

"Aku yang harus berterima kasih."

Mereka tahu apa artinya itu. Melempar senyum kecil.

"Eomma kenalkan, Kibum hyung. Teman baru Kyu."

Kibum berdiri membungkuk salam pada Jaerim. Jaerim membalas dan tersenyum ramah. "Kita pulang Kyunie." ajaknya pada Kyuhyun. Dia tidak ingin berlama-lama. Jaerim sudah merasa sangat lelah hari ini.

Kyuhyun menangguk meraih tangan Jaerim. Mengandengnya. Sebelum pergi Changmin menyerahkan PSPnya pada Kyuhyun.

0o0o0o00

Setiap hari Kyuhyun akan ditinggal ke tempat keluarga Kim. Jaerim keluar untuk mendapat pekerjaan. Di hari kelima wanita itu resmi diterima di sebuah perusahaan sebagai karyawan.

Kyuhyun sudah tidak begitu rewel saat akan ditinggal. Kibum datang setiap hari. Jika dia masuk kerja dia akan datang saat pagi dan pergi saat sore. Changmin dan Henry tidak protes lagi akan kehadirannya.

Semua berjalan dengan baik. Sampai tuan Choi datang hari itu.

"Monster!"

Kyuhyun berteriak ketakutan meliaht wajah tuan Choi. Dia bersembunyi dibelakang tubuh Changmin.

"Kyu itu appa Kibum sunbae." kata Changmin mengernyit heran. Dia mencoba menarik Kyuhyun namun pemuda itu bertahan di belakang tubuhnya.

"Monster! Kyunie takut! Eomma, Kyu mau eomma!"

Kyuhyun mulai menangis. Tubuhnya bergetar dan dia menolak membuka matanya. Semua orang panik. Tuan Choi membeku melihat reaksi Kyuhyun. Dulu atau sekarang dia tetap dibenci anak itu.

Jaerim dihubungi agar segera datang. Namun wanita itu tidak bisa datang dan malah menyarankan untuk menghubungi Zou Mi. Akhirnya Zou Mi yang datang.

Zou Mi datang dengan panik. Masih dengan pakaian resmi dan wajah letih dia menghampiri Kyuhyun yang menangis.

"Apa yang terjadi?" dia berjongkok di depan Kyuhyun. Meraih kedua tangan Kyuhyun yang gemetar. Zou Mi mengernyit heran.

"Kyunie, buka matamu." pitanya namun Kyuhyun menggeleng.

"Monster. Kyunie takut, Mimi. Eomma, Kyu mau eomma." tolaknya dengan sesenggukan.

Zou Mi mengedar pandang. Terlihat wajah-wajah cemas mereka. "Ada yang menghubungi Jaerim?"

"Dia tidak bisa meninggalkan pekerjaannya." jawab Hera.

Zou Mi mengernyit semakin dalam. Jaerim menolak datang? Tidak biasanya seperti itu. Menepikan pikirannya Zou Mi merangkul Kyuhyun. Dan anak itu balas merangkulnya dengan kuat. Dia bisa merasakan Kyuhyun bergetar. Anak itu ketakutan tapi pada apa?

"Apa yang kau takuti Kyunie?"

"Monster! Monster jahat! Monster itu akan melukai Kyu!"

"Tidak ada monster disini." Zou Mi mengusuk punggung Kyuhyun. Baju itu mulai basah dan Kyuhyun masih tidak mau membuka matanya.

Tuan Choi melangkah mundur. Dia tahu dirinya yang ditakuti Kyuhyun. Jadi dia harus pergi agar anak itu merasa tenang, bukan. Meletakkan bungkusan yang dia bawa, diam-diam dia pergi dari kedai itu.

Kibum menatap sendu pada punggung sang ayah.

"Dia takut pada tuan Choi." kata Changmin akhirnya.

Zou Mi tertegun. Jadi monster yang sering Kyuhyun lihat dalam mimpinya adalah tuan Choi? Memeluk Kyuhyun lebih erat Zou Mi tidak bisa berkata apapun.

0o0o0o0o0

"Kau darimana Jaerim?"

Jaerim berjalan melewati Zou Mi. Menjatuhkan tubuh lelahnya di sofa ruang tengah. Zou Mi mengikutinya, menatap Jaerim penuh tuntutan.

"Kau menjemput Kyunie?"

"Ya. Dan kau menolak untuk datang?"

"Aku sudah mulai bekerja. Itu hari pertamaku, aku tidak bisa pergi begitu saja. Lagipula mereka keluarganya, lebih lama bersama mereka itu lebih bagus, bukan?"

"Ada apa denganmu? Kau tahu keadaan Kyuhyun bagaimana?"

"Zou Mi aku lelah, please."

"Dan aku juga! Tapi sejak awal kita tahu hal ini. Lalu ada apa denganmu sekarang? Kita masih memiliki tanggung jawab pada Kyuhyun, Jaerim."

Jaerim mendesah. Dia bangkit menghindari pertengkaran.

"Kyuhyun melihat tuan Choi hari ini. Dia menyebutnya monster."

Jaerim berbalik kembali.

"Kyuhyun ketakutan dan tidak berani membuka matanya. Dia menangis terus menerus. Dia sangat ketakutan dan tidak berhenti memintamu. Hanya kau yang dia cari."

Jaerim melengos saat perasaan bersalah itu muncul. "Maaf."

Zou Mi bangkit berjalan mendekat. Mendekap Jaerim saat wanita itu mulai menangis.

"Sudah. Dia sudah tenang dan tidur. Jangan lakukan hal itu lagi lain kali."

Jaerim mengangguk. Memeluk Zou Mi dengan erat seolah takut kehilangan. Zou Mi bisa merasakannya. Perubahan Jaerim dan caranya memeluk dirinya. Ada apa sebenarnya?

0o0o0o0

Choi Jung Woon termenung di kursinya. Melupakan semua pekerjaan yang diserahkan Siwon juga mengabaikan Kibum yang baru datang.

Siwon menoleh pada adiknya. Sejak tadi dia ingin tahu bagaimana tentang hari ini? Tentang ayahnya yang datang menemui Kyuhyun, apakah berjalan dengan baik?

"Kyuhyun takut pada appa, hyung. Saat melihat appa Kyunie berteriak 'monster' lalu menangis."

Siwon sudah duga tidak akan berjalan baik, melihat ayahnya yang termenung dengan sedih. "Tapi kenapa? Bukannya Kyuhyun amesia?"

Kibum menggeleng. Dia juga tidak tahu dengan hal itu. Melihat ayahnya, dia merasa kasihan. Selain dirinya ayahnya adalah orang yang juga tidak sabaran untuk bertemu Kyuhyun. Karena amnesia ayahnya berfikir bisa mencari kesempatan untuk mendekati Kyuhyun. Tapi baru satu percobaan sang ayah sudah emndapat penolakan seperti itu.

"Sudahlah appa. Kita akan coba lain waktu." Siwon mencoba menyemangati ayahnya.

"Dia membenciku. Dulu juga sekarang." ucap tuan Choi lirih. "Apa seperti ini pantas? Aku ayah kandungnya, tapi dia justru takut padaku."

"Jangan berkata seperti itu. Dia memiliki reaksi traumatik terhadap appa. Hal itu mungkin tidak hilang sekalipun dia amnesia." kata Kibum. "Bukan hanya kesalahan appa. Itu juga karena aku. Aku yang menerima ginjalnya, jadi itu juga kesalahanku."

Tuan Choi menutupi wajahnya, menghela nafas panjang dan dalam. "Jangan salahkan dirimu Kibum. Jelas-jelas Kyuhyun hanya membenciku. Aku yang menaruh luka jadi aku yang harus menyembuhkannya. Jangan khawatir. Appa tidak menyerah."

0o0o0o0

0o0o0

0o0

0

Donghae sedang tidak ada jadwal kuliah. Pagi-pagi sekali dia sudah bersiap untuk keluar. Dia akan pergi menemui Kyuhyun. Sudah lama dia mencari waktu untuk bisa melakukan ini. Jadi hari ini dia akan pergi.

"Anyeong ahjumma."

"Donghae?" Hera terkejut melihat Donghae datang pagi-pagi sekali. "Ada apa?"

Doghae menggaruk kepalanya. "Ee aku ingin bertemu Kyuhyunie."

Hera tersenyum. Harusnya dia sudah tahu, belakangan ini Kibum, Siwon, tuan Choi dan sekarang Donghae sering datang. Karena ada Kyuhyun. "Hae-ah, Kyuhyun belum datang." dibanding Choi lainnya Hera merasa lebih akrab dengan Donghae. Mengingat Donghaelah yang sering membantu Young Woon dulu. Donghae juga sudah terbiasa datang.

"Siapa yeobo?" Young Woon muncul di belakang Hera.

"Donghae. Ingin bertemu Kyu."

Young Woon tersenyum ramah pada Donghae. "Dia belum datang, Hae. Biasanya dia akan datang jam 8, kau bisa menunggu didalam."

"Iya. Masuklah." Hera membuka jalan agar Donghae masuk. Namun Donghae buru-buru menggeleng.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin mengajak Kyuhyun keluar hari ini."

Hera dan Young Woon tidak mengerti.

"Aku sudah pernah bilang, kan, ahjussi Kim, jika Kyu dan aku dulu adalah teman di tempat kerja. Kami bekerja di café yang sama. Kami semua dekat dengan Kyuhyunie. Semua orang sangat merindukannya. Jadi kupikir aku akan membawanya kesana. Lagipula mungkin itu juga bisa membuat Kyuhyun ingat sesuatu. Bagaimanapun café itu salah satu tempat yang sering dia kunjungi."

Sepasang suami istri itu terlihat berfikir. Kemudian Young Woon mengangguk. "Boleh. Asal Kyuhyun mau kau ajak pergi, tidak masalah."

"Gomawo ahjussi." Donghae senang mendengarnya.

"Ah mereka datang." Hera berkedik ke jalan. Semua orang beralih melihat kesana.

Sebuah mobil memasuki pekarangan rumah keluarga Kim. Berhenti di dekat teras. Setelah mesinnya dimatikan dari pintu depan keluar Zou Mi, yang langsung menuju ke pintu penumpang di belakang.

"Kyu, ayo keluar." mengetuk kacanya. Kyuhyun didalam. "Ayo Kyuhyunie." kembali Zou Mi mengetuknya.

Menunggu akhirnya Kyuhyun membuka pintu dan keluar dengan wajah ditekuk. Bibirnya maju dan pipinya menggembung. Dia keluar tapi tidak melangkah.

"Wajah seperti apa itu. Sudah jangan ambekan." tegur dan bujuk Zou Mi.

"Eomma jahat."

Zou Mi menghela nafas pasrah. Menarik tangan Kyuhyun membawanya ke hadapan tuan dan nyonya Kim. Dia sedikit tekejut melihat Donghae ada disana. Menyapanya singkat lalu kembali pada urusannya menyerahkan Kyuhyun.

"Ada apa?" tanya Hera melihat wajah manyun Kyuhyun. Dia juga tidak membawa bonekanya hari ini. "Mana beruang itu?"

Zou Mi tertawa kaku. "Jaerim berangkat pagi sekali. Kyuhyun marah karena hal itu. Dia melempar beruangnya dan menolak untuk pergi sebenarnya. Untungnya aku bisa menyeretnya kesini." jelas Zou Mi.

"Aigooo kau pasti sangat direpotkan." Hera merasa bersalah karenanya. "Kyunie, kenapa ngambek, eoh? Eommamu, kan, bekerja." Hera mengusap kepala Kyuhyun yang semakin manyun.

"Eomma tidak sayang Kyu lagi. Dia lebih suka bekerja sekarang." jawab Kyuhyun ketus.

Zou Mi segera berpamitan. Dia juga sangat sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Setelah Zou Mi pergi mereka masuk karena Kyuhyun mengeluh lapar. Saat itu Henry berlari keluar, terlihat buru-buru.

"Eomma aku berangkat, ne." katanya. Dia berhenti melihat Kyuhyun. Tersenyum lebar dia memeluk Kyuhyun. Tanpa kata dia melepas pelukannya lalu melangkah pergi.

"Dia buru-buru sekali." komentar Donghae yang sepertinya tidak disadari keberadaannya oleh Henry.

"Dia memang sudah telat." sahut Young Woon. "Masuklah, makan dulu Donghae."

"Makan, Kyu lapar." rengek Kyuhyun lagi.

Hera tertawa. Menggandeng Kyuhyun mereka masuk ke dalam rumah.

0o0o0o0o0

"Donghae hyung? Kakaknya Kibum hyung?" Kyuhyun sedang mengulang informasi yang dia dapat. Sambil makan dia memandangi Donghae yang duduk di depannya. "Siwon hyung juga kakak Kibum hyung."

Donghae mengangguk. "Siwon hyung yang tertua. Lalu aku. Kemudian Kibum." Donghae mengatakannya dengan mengelurkan jari telunjuk, jari tengah dan jari manisnya. Kyuhyun melepas sendok lalu meluruskan jari kelingking Donghae.

"Kemudian Kyu. Kyu yang paling kecil." Kyuhyun tertawa sendiri setelahnya.

Donghae mematung. Menatap jari kelingkingnya tidak berkedip. Seolah itu adalah hal berharga, hatinya menghangat. Biarpun Kyuhyun melakukan seperti sedang bermain-main tapi bagi Donghae itu berbeda. "Kyuhyunie memang yang paling kecil." ucapnya pelan.

Kyuhyun mengangguk-angguk dengan tersenyum lebar. Dia melanjutkan makannya. Mereka hanya berdua, Hera sedang mengurusi Young Woon yang sedang bersiap untuk bekerja.

"Kyuhyuni."

"Heum?"

"Kyu benci appanya hyung?"

"Appa Donghae hyung? Nugu?"

Donghae mengerjap tidak percaya. Kyuhyun tidak ingat orang yang disebut monster adalah appanya?

"'Monster'?" Donghae merasa aneh menyebut appanya sendiri monster. Tapi demi mengingatkan Kyuhyun, dia terpaksa menyebutnya lagi.

Kyuhyun berhenti makan. Menatap Donghae dengan binar takut. "Kyu takut monster. Dia datang terus setiap malam. Mengganggu Kyu. Kyunie takut." jelas Kyuhyun bergidik.

Donghae paham. Kyuhyun sedang berbicara soal mimpinya. "Kenapa monsternya mengganggu Kyu?"

"Molla."

"Jadi Kyu benci dengannya?"

"Takut Hae hyung. Benci tidak."

"Jadi tidak benci, ya."

"Hum hum." Kyuhyun mengangguk lucu. Kemudian diam menatap Donghae. "Monster appa Donghae hyung? Appa Siwon hyung, appa Bum hyung?"

"Iya. Kyunie masih takut?"

Kyuhyun terlihat dilema. Mengaduk makanannya dia seolah berfikir. "Hyungie baik, kenapa monsternya nakal? Eomma terlihat tidak baik setiap Kyu bangun tengah malam karena monsternya mengganggu Kyunie. Donghae hyung bilang pada appanya, ne, jangan ganggu Kyunie. Kyunie jadi sakit, badannya panas dan eomma cemas."

Mata Donghae jadi menyendu. Hatinya teriris mendengar penuturan polos Kyuhyun. Menatap ke arah lain, dia mengangguk menyanggupi permintaan Kyuhyun. "Nanti hyung bilang sama appa. Dia tidak akan mengganggumu."

Kyuhyun tersenyum senang. Melanjutkan makannya dan tidak peka pada senyum kelu Donghae.

Kasihan appa, batin Donghae. Sebesar apapun kesalahan sang ayah, dia tidak bisa memungkiri jika dia kasihan dengannya sekarang. Dia juga pernah sangat marah pada sang ayah, namun itupun bisa memudar. Tapi Kyuhyun. Anak itu tidak membenci tuan Choi, tapi takut padanya. Monster yang menaruh luka bahkan sejak dalam kandungan.

Apa yang harus dia lakukan untuk memperbaiki hal itu?

"Kyu, mau ikut hyung?"

"Kemana?"

"Café."

Kyuhyun menatap Donghae polos. "Café apa?" seolah semua kata yang belum pernah disebutkan Jaerim adalah kata baru yang harus dia ketahui artinya.

"Sebuah tempat makan."

"Seperti milik ahjumma?"

"Iya."

"Ada ayam?"

"Itu," Donghae tidak ingat menu di café Heechul ada ayamnya. "Tidak. Tapi ada menu lain."

"Tapi Kyu suka ayam."

"Tidak suka daging yang lain? Atau kue?" Café milik Heechul menampilkan menu barat. Tapi ayam tidak termasuk. Hanya ada beberapa menu berat yang menggunakan daging sapi, yang lain seperti spageti dan dessert. "Tidak apa. Nanti Shindong hyung bisa membuatkan sup ayam untuk Kyuhyunie."

Kyuhyun mengangguk-angguk semangat. Dia ingin pergi.

0o0o0o0

Kibum menaikkan alisnya saat mendapat pesan dari Donghae. Mereka menuju ke café, katanya. Donghae dan Kyuhyun. Kibum melihat jam di sudut atas layar ponselnya. Jam 11. Berkedip sekali. Namun kemudian dia bangkit buru-buru setelah sadar pesan itu dikirim satu jam yang lalu. Hampir jatuh oleh selimut yang melilit kakinya. Beruntung dia sigap berpegangan di tepian nakas.

"Aish! Bisakah dia membicarakan ini sebelumnya!" umpat Kibum kesal. Melangkah ke kamar mandi. Dia melakukannya dengan kilat. Kenapa juga dia harus tidur hingga siang seperti ini?

Setelah 20 menit Kibum berlari turun. Dia berhenti melihat Siwon dan ayahnya masih di rumah. Mereka memang berpakaian rapi, lengkap dengan setelan jas resmi. Tapi ini sudah sangat siang untuk berangkat ke kantor.

"Kalian tidak bekerja?"

Siwon dan tuan Choi menoleh. Wajah-wajah tegang itu seolah tidak sadar akan pertanyaan Kibum.

"Ada apa?" Kibum akhirnya memilih mendekat. Sepertinya ada masalah disini.

"Appa ingin menemui Kyuhyun lagi." kata Siwon seraya menunduk.

Kibum menatap sang ayah. Masih tentang itu? Sejak Kyuhyun menangis melihat ayah mereka, tuan Choi dilarang sementara waktu untuk menunjukkan dirinya lagi. Itu menyakitkan, tapi apa yang bisa diperbuat? Kyuhyun benar-benar ketakutan pada tuan Choi.

"Itu tidak adil, Kibum. Aku ayah kandungnya. Kalian bisa melakukannya, kenapa hanya appa yang tidak bisa?" tuan Choi terlihat menderita.

"Ini hanya untuk sementara, appa. Tolong bersabarlah." Siwon terdengar lelah membujuk.

Tuan Choi menggeleng frustasi. Kibum bisa mengerti itu. Disamping rasa bersalah, perasaan seorang ayah yang mulai timbul pastilah mendesak ayah mereka melakukan ini.

"Appa bisa melihatnya."

"Kibum!" Siwon berseru tekejut. Lain dengan tuan Choi yang kini menatap Kibum dengan penuh harap. "Tapi jangan mendekatinya." wajah tuan Choi kembali frustasi. Dia mengerti maksud Kibum. Dia bisa melihatnya tapi tidak untuk bertatap muka dengan sang anak. Apa bedanya?

"Kalian berusaha menjauhkannya dariku." tuan Choi merasa dikhianati sekarang oleh anak-anaknya.

"Bukan seperti itu appa. Keluarga Kim sudah menerima jalinan baik ini. Tapi jika appa memaksa bertemu Kyuhyun, itu tidak baik untuk Kyuhyun. Juga akan buruk untuk hubungan Choi dan Kim."

"Itu baik kalian tapi bukan aku!" tuan Choi kehilangan kendali. Dia berbalik dengan bahu berguncang. Dia sangat kesal. Bahkan Siwon yang berkata akan selalu membantu dan mendukungnya malah mengatakan hal semacam itu. Menyudutkan kehendaknya. Mengekanganya yang berusaha menjalin ikatan dengan Kyuhyun.

"Jangan egois, appa! Mana bukti ucapanmu yang akan menebus segalanya! Kondisinya saja seperti ini! Kyuhyun menolakmu, itu bukan kesalahan siapapun. Itu karena dirimu sendiri!" Siwon kehilangan sabarnya. Dia lelah. Dia tidak setegar yang terlihat. Dia mencoba mengambil tanggung jawabnya sebagai yang tertua dan menjadi anak berbakti. Tapi keras kepala sang ayah kali ini juga tidak bisa dia terima.

"Hentikan!" Kibum berseru saat keduanya mulai bersitegang. Menghela nafas dalam, Kibum berhasil menekan emosinya. "Kami bukan berbuat buruk padamu, appa. Hanya situasi yang tidak berpihak padamu. Kita semua berharap hal yag sama. Kami juga ingin appa bersama kami saat kami bersenang-senang. Saat kami bahagia dan appa tidak ada, bukan berarti kami menikmati tanpa beban. Itu ganjalan yang besar."

Tuan Choi tidak bergeming dari menghindari berhadapan dengan Kibum ataupun Siwon. Dia mengerti yang dikatakan Kibum. Tapi dia juga tidak mampu menahan dirinya lebih dari ini. Dia ingin, sangat ingin menjadi bagian dari mereka bersama Kyuhyun. Diterima dan berbagi senyum dengannya. Apa itu salah? Hanya sederhana. Tapi reaksi Kyuhyun membuatnya harus berada diluar lingkaran. Dia sudah tidak mmapu menahan diri lagi. Sabarnya sudah sampai batas.

"Appa." Siwon mendekat, menggenggam erat tangan sang ayah yang mendingin. "sedikit lagi. Tolong lebih bersabar lagi. Kami pasti menemukan cara agar Kyuhyun menerimamu."

Dan tangis tuan Choi tidak mampu dibendung lagi. Dia menumpahkannya di bahu putra tertuanya.

0o0o0o0o0

Saat Kibum sampai tepat jam 12, café dalam keadaan ramai. Pelanggan sedang berdatangan meminta mengisi perut. Kibum mengedarkan matanya mencari sosok yang mungkin berada di salah satu kursi.

"Kibum!"

Kibum menoleh terkejut. Menemukan Eunhyuk dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Hyung datang bekerja?"

Eunhyuk justru tertawa terbahak. Menepuk punggung Kibum tidak kalah keras juga. "Kau bercanda? Aku satu sift denganmu dan Donghae." kemudian Eunhyuk mendekatkan dirinya. "Kau dan Donghae tidak bilang Kyuhyun-ah jadi seperti itu, heum? Kalian membuat kejutan besar pada kami, kau tahu?"

Kibum menjauhkan diri. Eunhyuk menegakkan badan kembali. Mengangkat tangan dan menepuk keras punggung Kibum sekali. "Dia ada disana." mengedik ke tempat kasir. Kibum yang meringis melihat kesana. Benar, Kyuhyun, sosok yang dia cari ada disana.

Mengikuti Eunhyuk, Kibum sampai di meja kasir.

"Bum hyung!" seru Kyuhyun begitu melihat Kibum. Mulutnya penuh dengan ayam tepung yang entah siapa yang memberikan. Yang jelas di meja kasir ada juga Sungmin dan tidak jauh darinya ada Ryewook di depan mesin pembuat kopi. Sepertinya semua yang sift malam berkumpul disini.

"Bum hyung mau?" Kyuhyun menyodorkan sepotong ayam.

Kibum menggeleng. "Tidak. Kyunie habiskan saja."

Eunhyuk menarik lengan Kibum yang masih mencari-cari dengan matanya. "Kau mencari Donghae? Dia di ruang karyawan dengan bos. Sudah dua jam mereka ada disana. Aku jadi khawatir."

0o0o0o0o0

Heechul duduk dengan kaku. Meski tangannya berlipat santai namun dia terkejut setengah mati mendengar cerita Donghae. Mengenai Kyuhyun. Kepalanya berdenyut tapi tangannya lemas hanya untuk mengurut pelipisnya.

Jadi yang dia dengar dari Jaerim adalah benar. Dia sedikit sanksi tapi mendengar dari Donghae sekarang ditambah melihat sendiri kondisi Kyuhyun, keyakinananya jadi 100 %. Tidak diragukan setelah mata sendiri yang menjadi saksi.

"Aku tidak akan berkomentar. Sudah cukup."

Kening Donghae mengernyit. "Responmu biasa-biasa saja, hyung?"

"Biasa apanya! Kau tidak lihat aku cukup terkejut?! Tapi memang, setelah mendengarnya untuk dua kali. Hanya semakin yakin saja. Tapi tetap saja! Oh, Kyuhyun-ah. Ahhh kenapa dia jadi se-idiot itu!"

"YA! Adikku tidak idiot!" bantah Donghae dengan wajah berang.

Heechul berjengit dibuatnya. Tapi dia lega, Donghae sepenuhnya menerima Kyuhyun sebagai adik. Itu membuat Heechul tersenyum kecil. Donghae menghela nafas.

"Jangan menyebutnya idiot. Dia hanya terlalu menderita." Donghae menunduk sedih. Heechul berdehem. Merutuki kesalahannya. Donghae pasti sangat sensitife soal Kyuhyun sekarang.

"Baiklah. Bagaimanapun kita bisa melihat Kyuhyun. Benar. Maaf."

Donghae tersenyum. "Tidak apa."

"Kita keluar. Mereka pasti berfikir aku sedang mengulitimu."

"Aku juga merasa seperti itu saat kau menyeretku ke sini."

Heechul menggeram. Donghae tertawa.

Kyuhyun selesai dari acara makan ayamnya. Semua orang takjub dengan selera makannya sekarang. Pantas saja dia jadi berisi. Tidak sekurus dulu. Dibalik kondisinya yang memprihatinkan, ternyata ada juga yang bisa mereka syukuri.

Kibum menarik tangan Kyuhyun yang basah sehabis mencuci tangan, mengelapnya dengan tisue hingga kering. "Siapa yang memberimu ayam Kyunie?"

"Dong hyung."

"Dong hyung?"

"Shindong hyung, Kibum." sahut Ryewook. "Kyunie mau teh?" kemudian menawarkan minuman pada Kyuhyun.

"Kyu mau ice cream!"

"Yeah tidak ice cream. Harus keluar beli."

"Tidak perlu, Ryewook hyung. Kyunie kau terllau banyak makan ice cream. Tidak bagus." nasihat Kibum pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menggembungkan pipinya. Duduk di kursi yang tadi dia duduki untuk makan lalu meletakkan kepalanya di meja kasir. Dia ngambek.

"Bos, Donghae." Eunhyuk memanggil saat melihat keduanya telah keluar dari ruang karyawan. Kibum menatap mereka khawatir. Namun keduanya menampakkan wajah yang biasa-biasa saja. Jadi dia pikir tidak ada hal serius hingga cemasnya pun hilang.

"Eoh? Kenapa uri Kyu?" tanya Heechul melihat Kyuhyun manyun.

"Bum hyung melarang Wookie hyung beli ice cream untuk Kyu."

"Kyunie ingin ice cream?"

"Jangan dituruti. Hampir setiap hari dia makan ice cream." sela Kibum yang langsung dilirik tajam oleh Kyuhyun. "Ingat, eommamu akan marah jika tahu Kyu makan ice cream banyak-banyak."

"Mana? Kyu belum makan ice cream." bantah Kyuhyun.

Kibum diam. Yang lain terkikik mendapati Kibum kalah bicara dengan Kyuhyun.

"Arra arra." Donghae ambil suara. "Hae hyung belikan Kyu ice cream. Tapi ukuran kecil, oke?"

Kyuhyun menegakkan diri penuh semangat, mengangguk dengan semangat juga. "Oke!"

0o0o0o0

0o0o0

0o0

0

"Kyu tidak mau!"

"Tidak, Kyu. Eomma sudah sering menurutimu. Sekarang kau yang harus mendengarkanku."

"Tidak mau! Kyu tidak mau bertemu dengan nenek babi itu lagi!"

"Kyuhyun!" bentak Jaerim. Kyuhyun berjengit di kursinya. Menunduk takut. Tapi Jaerim seolah tidak sadar akan hal itu. "Kau semakin nakal! Eomma tidak pernah mengajarimu tidak sopan dan kasar seperti itu!"

"Noona, sudahlah." Zou Mi mencoba menenangkan Jaerim. Tidak tega melihat Kyuhyun.

"Tidak! Kali ini dia harus menurut! Dia tidak bisa berbuat seperti ini! Kapan dia akan sembuh jika selalu berkelit untuk terapi!"

"Jaerim!" seru Zou Mi melihat Jaerim kehilangan kendali.

Jaerim menatap Zou Mi tajam. Membuat pemuda itu tekejut dengan tatapan itu. Belum pernah dia melihat reaksi Jaerim seperti ini. Zou Mi melembutkan tatapannya. Menatap dalam pada sepasang manik hitam Jaerim.

"Ada apa denganmu, Jaerim-ah?"

Menghela nafas kasar Jaerim pergi dari ruang keluarga. Meninggalkan sosok Zou Mi dan Kyuhyun.

Zou Mi menatap prihatin Kyuhyun yang menunduk kemudian terdengar isakan.

"Kyu,"

"Eomma sudah tidak sayang Kyu lagi. Eomma membenci Kyu. Eomma sudah tidak suka Kyu lagi." rengek pemuda itu, air mata menetes ke pangkuannya.

"Jangan menangis. Itu tidak benar. Kau sendiri tahu bagaimana eomma sangat menyayangimu, bukan? Eomma hanya sedang lelah. Kyu juga tidak boleh keras kepala seperti tadi."

Kyuhyun terisak. Semua terjadi karena terapi yang dia pikir sudah berhenti. Kenyataannya terapi itu harus berlanjut. Memangnya dia sakit apa? kenapa eommanya selalu memaksa? Dan Mimi hyung juga tidak membantunya membujuk sang eomma.

"Kyuhyun harus menurut pada eomma. Kau tahu, eomma juga tidak ingin memaksa Kyu. Itu tidak membuatnya nyaman. Dia juga harus melawan dirinya sendiri untuk melakukan itu. Karena eomma menyayangimu. Dia ingin yang terbaik untukmu."

"Tapi Kyu tidak suka."

"Jadi Kyu lebih suka eomma sedih?"

Menggeleng, Kyuhyun memainkan jarinya yang bergetar. Zou Mi tersenyum menang, meraih jemari itu dan menggenggamnya. Meyakinkan Kyuhyun semua baik-baik saja.

"Jangan menangis lagi."

"Tapi tidak bisa berhenti air matanya~ eomma masih marah heks."

"Mimi hyung akan bicara pada eomma Kyu."

0o0o0o0

"Apa itu tadi Jaerim?"

Jaerim melengos. Menolak untuk melihat mata Zou Mi yang mengintimidasinya. Namun Zou Mi juga tidak menyerah. Dia menarik bahu wanita itu dan memaksanya menghadap kepadanya, meski Jaerim tetap menolak beradu mata.

"Itukah eomma Kyuhyun? Eomma Kyuhyun akan selalu menuruti semua keinginannya. Apapun itu. Dan dia tidak pernah keras kepala meski harus berdebat! Dia memiliki caranya sendiri untuk bisa menarik kaki Kyuhyun seperti yang dia mau. Tapi tadi itu apa? Kau membentaknya! Itu untuk pertama kali. Kenapa, Jaerim?!"

"Dia tidak mau mendengarkanku!"

"Kapan dia mau mendengarmu? Dia juga tidak pernah mendengarku. Kita semua tahu Kyuhyun nakal dan bandel. Tapi kau selalu luluh dengan kepolosan matanya."

Menatap lelah Zou Mi, Jaerim berujar seolah dia lelah pada semuanya. "Lalu bagaimana? Dia tidak akan selamanya bersamaku! Kyuhyun harus sembuh! Hanya itu intinya. Dan aku melakukan apa yang harus aku lakukan. Apa yang salah?"

"Ini bukan dirimu." Zou Mi memicing pada Jaerim yang lagi-lagi menghindari matanya. "Jaerim ada apa?" dia yakin sesuatu sudah mengganjal di hati wanita yang dicintai.

Jaerim sudah tidak bisa menahannya. Segala kegelisahan dan ketakutannya keluar bersama dengan air mata. "Kalian akan meninggalkanku. Kau, Kyuhyun tidak akan ada yang perduli lagi padaku."

"Apa?"

Jaerim menatap mata Zou Mi kali ini. Tersirat ketakutan besar disana. "Kyuhyun pasti akan sembuh. Dia akan ingat kembali. Tapi setelah itu apa? Dia akan pergi dariku. Satu-satunya alasan kita menjadi dekat dan bersama adalah Kyuhyun. Jika alasan itu pergi apa lagi yang akan menahanmu disisiku?"

Zou Mi menatap tidak percaya pada Jaerim. Itu pemikiran seperti apa? konyol! "Bagaimana mungkin aku meninggalkanmu? Aku mencintaimu!"

Jaerim menggeleng sanksi.

"Astaga Jaeie~ kau meragukan aku? Setelah semua ini kau masih meragukan aku? Ada apa denganmu?"

"Aku berfikir apa yang akan terjadi. Dan itu benar! Han ge benar dengan semua kecemasannya!"

Zou Mi mengangguk sarkastis. Dia mengerti sekarang. Itulah kenapa dia tidak suka Jaerim bertemu Hangeng. Si kakak yang terlalu meragukan dirinya dan menularkan keraguan itu kepada adiknya. "Dengar. Kau mencintai aku, bukan? Dan aku mencintaimu. Tidak ada yang akan berubah dengan itu setelah Kyuhyun ingat kembali. Aku menginginkanmu karena aku mencintaimu. Bukan karena Kyuhyun atau karena semua sandiwara ini. Aku mencintaimu, Jaerim."

Jaerim menatap kedua mata yang tidak berbohong itu. Menatapnya dengan lembut dan tegas. Menegaskan seberapa besar cinta yang dia miliki untuk dirinya. Dan masihkan dia harus ragu? Hanya karena semua kecemasan dan keraguan sang kakak? Atau karena dia mulai berfikir kembali tentang semua cinta yang sudah dia rasakan? Tidak jika karena alasan terakhir harusnya dia masih seyakin Zou Mi. Harusnya dia tidak pernah meragukan lelaki yang sudah mencuri hatinya secara utuh.

"Maafkan aku." Jaerim menyesali segalanya. "Maaf. Kau benar. Kenapa aku harus meragukanmu. Kenapa aku harus terjebak dalam ketakutan seperti itu. Oh, Kyuhyun. Aku sudah melukainya. Dia pasti menangis."

"Heum! Masih menangis saat kutinggal untuk bicara denganmu."

Zou Mi memeluk Jaerim yang menangis menyesali tindakannya. Menenangkannya dengan usapan lembut dan penuh perhatian. "Hentikan tangismu. Anak itu akan terus menangis jika kau tidak datang menghampirinya."

Jaerim menghapus air matanya dibantu Zou Mi kemudian pergi keluar, menuju ruang keluarga dimana Kyuhyun masih menangis disana. Hatinya mencelos saat dia mendekat Kyuhyun justru melesakkan dirinya ke sandaran sofa bertindak defensif.

"Eomma jangan benci Kyu. Kyu tidak akan nakal lagi. Kyu tidak akan mengatai nenek dokter itu lagi. Tapi jangan marahi Kyu. Kyu takut eomma benci Kyu."

Jaerim langsung menarik Kyuhyun dalam pelukannya. Memeluknya erat dan menciumi puncak kepalanya penuh rasa bersalah. "Maafkan eomma, sayang. Maaf." ucapnya dan dibalas oleh pelukan erat Kyuhyun.

"Kyu akan pergi. Kyu tidak akan membantah eomma lagi. Kyu janji eomma."

Jaerim mengangguk. Dia bisa melihat Zou Mi tersenyum bersandar tembok. Mengucapkan I love you hanya dengan gerak bibir. Jaerim membalasnya dengan hal sama dan diakhiri dengan ucapan terima kasih. Dia bersyukur karena dia adalah Zou Mi. Hatinya bertambah yakin, pemuda, tidak, Zou Mi jauh lebih dewasa dibanding awal mereka bertemu. Dia seorang lelaki sekarang. Seseorang yang telah mampu untuk mempertanggung jawabkan perasaan cintanya. Bukan hanya untuk diucapkan namun juga direalisasikan. Jaerim yakin, seyakin-yakinnya Zou Mi orang yang tepat. Dan bahkan jika keluarga dan hyungnya menentang dia akan berani memperjuangkannya bersama Zou Mi. Dia yakin pemuda itu tidak akan menyerah untuk berjuang bersamanya.

0o0o0o0o0

"Kyu mau naik biang lala lagi."

"Iya."

"Sama appa, ne."

"Tidak, sayang. Kali ini naiklah dengan Mimi hyung."

"Tidak mau."

"Wae?"

"Mimi kurus, Kyu takut Mimi akan terbang ditiup angin."

"Keh, bagaimana bisa? Kalian akan berada dalam bilik terkunci dan berputar perlahan. Kalian terlindungi."

"Heumm. Tapi Kyu akan naik semua mainannya. Di kereta terbuka itu juga. Mimi tidak akan bisa naik itu. Itu bergerak cepat, meliuk-liuk dan Mimi benar-benar akan terbang nanti."

"Rollcoaster?"

Kyuhyun mengangguki. Jaerim tertawa lagi. "Mimi tetap tidak akan terbang oleh angin, sayang. Ada sabuk yang akan menahan kalian disini." Jaerim menunjuk pinggang Kyuhyun. Namun kemudian dia dengan jahil menggelitik perut Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tertawa kegelian. "Eomma geli." dia menghindar.

"Geli, eoh? Tapi eomma suka menggelitikimu." Jaerim semangat menggelitiki pinggang dan perut Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tertawa dibuatnya hingga berguling di karpet yang sedang mereka duduki.

"Hahaha eomma! Ampun! Haha! Geli eomma!"

"Bayi besarku yang tidak tahan geli. Oh, kau menggeliat, lucu sekali!"

Jaerim masih menggelitik Kyuhyun. Pemuda itu tertawa seraya menggeliat seperti ulat. Kyuhyun berguling ke kanan, menghindari tangan Jaerim. Matanya menatap kaca lemari pendek, terpantul wajah kecil disana. Kyuhyun mengerjap, emmandnag intens sosok itu yang tengah berguling di karpet tertawa keras.

'Appa, geli! Hentikan! Hahaha!'

'Bayi mungil appa perutnya sudah buncit, eoh?'

'Hahaha appa~!'

Ngiiiiiiiiiinggggg…

Kyuhyun mengernyit tidak nyaman. Suara di kepalanya juga sosok tertawa yang terpantul di kaca tersebut membuatnya merasa aneh. Sangat aneh. Dan sakit itu datang menghantam kepalanya. Berdenyut-denyut sangat menyakitkan.

0o0o0o0o0

Jaerim menghentikan gelitikannya saat Kyuhyun tidak lagi merespon.

"Kyuhyun."

Anehnya Kyuhyun menatap pada lemari pendek di sisi tubuhnya. Ada apa dengan lemari itu? Jaerim menoleh penasaran dan tidak menemukan apapun kecuali wajah Kyuhyun yang terpantul di kacanya, disana mengernyit seolah sesuatu mengusiknya dengan sangat tidak nyaman. Jaerim mendadak cemas.

"Kyunie?" Jaerim meraih wajah Kyuhyun. Namun kemudian Kyuhyun tersentak dan mengerang kesakitan. Memegangi kepalanya dengan keras.

"Kyu, waeyo? Kyunie."

Tubuh Kyuhyun melemas. Jaerim terkejut. meraih tubuh yang sudah tidak berdaya dalam pingsan tersebut. Memangku kepala Kyuhyun, Jaerim memanggil menyadarkannya. "Kyu, jangan menakuti eomma. Kyuhyun!"

Jaerim terus mencoba menyadarkan Kyuhyun namun pemuda itu tidak merespn. Tubuhnya dingin. Dengan kecemasan tinggi Jaerim hanya bisa berteriak memanggil Zou Mi yang berada di halaman memeriksa mobil yang akan dipakai untuk pergi menemui dokter Ma.

TBC

5 Februari 2017

Maaf atas keterlambatanya. Saya update di rumah sakit. Tidak ada edit. Typo tolong dimaklumi. Dan jika ada miss apapun itu tolong diberi tahu. Perbaikannya menyusul jika itu perlu.

Sima Yu'I

(SY'I)


	30. Chapter 26

_'Appa, geli! Hentikan! Hahaha!'_

 _'Bayi mungil appa perutnya sudah buncit, eoh?'_

 _'Hahaha appa~!'_

 _Young Woon berhenti menggelitik perut Kyuhyun. Senyum lebar itu masih terpatri di wajahnya juga di wajah mungil Kyuhyun. Mengangkat tubuh Kyuhyun agar duduk, mereka saling pandang dengan gembira._

 _'Appa.'_

 _'Heum, chagi?'_

 _Mata bulat itu berkedip. 'Eomma tidak suka Kyunie?'_

 _Young Woon masih mempertahankan senyumnya, meski sudah tidak ada rasa untuk tersenyum. 'Wae?'_

 _'Eomma tidak pernah menjawab saat Kyu memanggil. Tidak pernah tersenyum pada Kyu. Eomma juga tidak pernah memeluk Kyu. Eomma tidak pernah mengantar atau menjemput Kyu sekolah.'_

 _Young Woon merasakan bibirnya kelu. Memaksa tersenyum dia mengangkat tubuh mungil putranya hingga duduk di pangkuannya. Lalu memeluknya erat, menggoyangkannya perlahan. 'Tentu eomma sangat menyayangi Kyunie. Kyunie tidak boleh meragukan itu, arra? Suatu saat eomma pasti melakukan apa yang Kyunie bilang tadi.'_

 _'Jeongmal?' Kyuhyun mendongak menatap meminta kepastian dari sang ayah._

 _'Pasti!' dan Young Woon kembali menggelitik perut Kyuhyun, hingga terdengar tawa keras sang anak. Keduanya tertawa dalam kehangatan._

0o0o0o00o0

"E…appa…egh…"

Jaerim dengan telaten mengganti kompres di kening Kyuhyun. Mengusap rambut lepek itu dengan hati miris. "Shuuuut. Eomma disini, chagi." beralih menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun yang langsung dibalas dengan genggaman erat tanpa sadar.

Kyuhyun belum sadarkan diri sejak beberapa jam lalu dibawa ke rumah sakit. Meski tidur atau pingsan Kyuhyun terlihat sangat menderita. Mendadak demam tinggi dan tidur penuh kegelisahan.

"Kau bermimpi apa? Masa lalumu? Jangan menderita, jebal. Bangunlah, Kyu tidak menyukainya, kan." monolog Jaerim memandang Kyuhyun yang masih tidak tenang.

"Appa….appa…" panggil Kyuhyun dibawah alam sadarnya.

Jaerim menggigit bibirnya kuat. Air matanya jatuh. Membawa tangan itu, dia menciumnya penuh sayang. "Bangunlah. Kau sangat menderita disana, bukan? Jebal. Bangunlah."

Zou Mi menghampiri Jerim. Meremas pundaknya pelan dan mengecup kepalanya. Dia tidak tega melihat Jaerim yang bersedih melihat penderitaan Kyuhyun. Dia ingin membantu, sekalipun hanya bisa memeluk wanitanya dengan lembut.

"Dia akan bangun. Jangan cemas."

0o0o0o0o0

Siwon berlari keluar dari lift. Mengabaikan sapaan beberapa perawat dan dokter yang berpapasan di koridor. Dia bergerak sangat terburu dan hanya fokus pada satu arah yang harus dia lalui hingga sampai di depan sebuah kamar rawat.

Tepat saat dia hendak membuka pintunya, pintu tersebut dibuka dari dalam. Dia terkejut sama halnya dengan wajah yang muncul di balik pintu itu.

Zou Mi keluar, menutup pintu di belakangnya. Seolah menahan Siwon untuk masuk.

"Sebentar Siwon hyung. Biarkan Jaerim bersamanya. Sedikit lagi." katanya.

Siwon mencoba mengerti. Menenangkan diri dia beralih duduk di kursi tunggu. Zou Mi menyusulnya. Beberapa waktu mereka hanya diam. Zou Mi membiarkan Siwon merilekskan nafasnya yang memburu. Dia menduga Siwon bergegas datang dari lantai atas setelah dia mengabarinya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Siwon setelah lama mereka diam.

"Kami berencana membawa Kyuhyun untuk menemui dokternya hari ini. Aku sedang memeriksa mobil dan Jaerim bersama Kyuhyun di dalam rumah. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tiba-tiba saja Jaerim noona berteriak. Saat aku masuk untuk melihat, Kyuhyun sudah pingsan." Zou Mi menarik nafas dalam. "Jaerim noona bilang Kyuhyun bertingkah aneh, padahal sebelumnya masih biasa-biasa saja. Dia diam seperti patung memandangi kaca lemari lalu seperti kesakitan akhirnya dia pingsan."

"Dokter sudah memeriksanya. Apa kata dokter?" Siwon tidak menyembunyikan kecemasannya. Tapi juga ada kegugupan dalam suaranya saat menanyakan hal itu. Mendengar penjelasan Zou Mi sesuatu jadi terpikir olehnya. Dan itu membuatnya gugup. Mungkinkah Kyuhyun mengingat sedikit masa lalunya?

"Seperti yang kau pikirkan, Siwon hyung."

Mata Siwon membulat terkejut. Zou Mi mendesah keras. "Kau yang bukan dokter tapi mengurus Rumah Sakit pasti tidak merasa asing terhadap hal semcam ini, bukan. Aku tidak heran jika kau langsung bisa menebaknya."

Siwon menunduk. Menekuri ujung sepatunya. "Tapi dia baik-baik saja?"

Zou Mi menggeleng sebelum melanjutkannya dengan penjelasan. "Dokter bilang sakit kepala dan beberapa hal lain akan wajar dialami oleh penderita amnesia. Tapi mengingat Kyuhyun masih dalam tahap pemulihan pasca operasi jantung, itu cukup berdampak buruk pada kesehatannya dibanding pasien lain pada umumnya."

"Aku akan meminta dokter spesialis untuk mengawasi."

"Aku hargai itu. Tapi hyung kau merasa senang jika Kyuhyun ingat lagi?"

Siwon tidak segera menjawabnya. Menautkan jari jemarinya, Siwon masih tidak tahu bagaimana perasaannya. "Aku tidak tahu." begitulah akhirnya dia menjawab. Zou Mi pun tidak berharap jawaban langsung. Tentunya akan jadi dilema besar untuk keluarga Choi juga keluarga Kim.

Kyuhyun yang mendapatkan ingatannya kembali, itu berarti, membuka kembali persoalan lama. Kyuhyun dan mereka tidak bisa menghindarinya. Ada masalah yang cukup lama terlantar dan perlu segera diselesaikan begitu Kyuhyun pulih dari amnesia. Keadaan yang damai seperti sekarang mungkin akan berubah dan tidak akan mudah untuk membangun kedamaian semacam ini lagi.

Baik Siwon dan Zou Mi tentu tahu benar hal itu. Seburuk apapun yang akan mereka rasakan, tidak ada tempat untuk menghindari.

"Aku menghubungi ahjumma Kim. Dia mungkin akan datang sebentar lagi."

"Boleh aku melihatnya?" Siwon menatap Zou Mi, memohon dengan matanya.

"Kyuhyun masih belum bangun. Dia mengalami demam tinggi, tidurpun tidak tenang. Sejak tadi dia terus mengigau memanggil 'appa'. Aku rasa yang dimaksud adalah Ahjussi Kim."

Siwon meremat kain celananya. Ada rasa sakit mendengar perkataan Zou Mi. "Aku tidak akan mengambil waktu banyak. Sebentar pun asal kau ijinkan aku melihatnya."

Zou Mi menatap Siwon lurus-lurus. Kenapa dia merasa Siwon sedang meminta kepadanya? Apa dimata Siwon kini Kyuhyun adalah hak-nya? "Siwon hyung, jangan meminta seolah itu sulit. Kau boleh menemuinya. Aku tidak akan melarang."

"Kau terlihat dan berlaku seperti itu tadi."

Zou Mi menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Benarkah?" Zou Mi baru ingat dia menghalangi Siwon yang akan masuk dan malah segera menutup pintunya. Dia hanya reflek tadi. Yang terpikir saat itu adalah Jaerim. Dia ingin Jaerim lebih banyak waktu bersama Kyuhyun. "Mianhe. Aku akan melihat apa Jaerim noona mau bergeser untukmu."

Zou Mi bangkit hendak masuk namun tangannya ditahan Siwon hingga dia menoleh bingung. Siwon justru tersenyum. "Wanita itu pasti sangat menyayangi uri Kyunie. Kau juga, tidak ada hubungan apapun tapi bersedia mengalami kesulitan ini. Terima kasih Zou Mi-ya. Terima kasih."

Zou Mi menepuk tangan Siwon yang memeganginya. Hatinya menghangat. Dia banyak membantu Siwon dulu, meski untuk beberapa permintaan berakhir dengan sejumlah uang yang dia dapat. Dia juga banyak mendengar kata terima kasih dari Siwon atau dari banyak klaennya yang lain. Tapi hari ini, untuk pertama kalinya dia mendengar ucapan terima kasih yang terdengar sangat indah. Entah karena Siwon mengucapkannya dengan tulus. Atau karena dirinya yang melakukan semua hal ini dengan niat yang baik. Zou Mi tidak ingin memahami lebih jauh. Dia hanya tahu apapun yang dia lakukan sampai sejauh ini bukan dengan hati buruk. Tidak mengharapkan apapun kecuali sebuah senyum bahagia.

 _'Gweanchana. Aku pun tidak tahu sejak kapan aku menyayanginya. Jika dia tersenyum. Jika dia tersenyum. Aku selalu berfikir itu sejak melihatnya. Aku penasaran. Andai Kyuhyun tersenyum dengan hati yang bahagia. Bagaimana itu akan terlihat?'_

0o0o0o0o0

"Siwon hyung."

"Siwon-ah."

Siwon menoleh mendengar panggilan yang diserukan bersama itu. Dia terkejut melihat tiga orang sudah berkumpul di depan pintu. Apa tadi melamun? Sampai tidak sadar saat pintu dibuka dan mereka berkumpul disana?

"Bagaimana Kyuhyunie?" Kim Young Woon orang pertama yang mengambil langkah masuk. Diikuti Hera dan yang lain. Siwon berdiri, mempersilahkan tuan Kim untuk duduk menggantikannya. Hera mengambil tempat disisi lain ranjang Kyuhyun, mengusap kepala sang anak.

Kim Young Woon mengambil tangan Kyuhyun. Hangat, bekas digenggam Siwon. Menatap wajah pucat Kyuhyun yang berpeluh. Young Woon mengambil handuk kecil di atas nakas untuk mengeringkan wajah basah itu. "Kenapa dia sebasah ini?"

"Demamnya mulai turun. Tapi dia tetap berkeringat. Zou Mi mengantar Jaerim pulang. Kupikir ahjussi Kim akan datang nanti sore?"

"Aku langsung menghubungi Young Woon." Hera memberi tahu.

Kim Young Woon mengangguk membenarkan. "Beruntung aku mendapat ijin. Tapi hanya sampai jam makan siang berakhir." Young Woon selesai dengan kegiatannya menyeka wajah Kyuhyun. Menatap sendu wajah putranya yang pucat. "Apa yang terjadi padanya Siwon?"

Kibum berdiri disisi kakaknya. Menatap Siwon dengan ekspresi ingin tahu juga.

"Kyuhyun mengalami sakit kepala hingga pingsan. Dia segera dibawa kemari dan ditangani dengan baik. Hanya saja masih belum sadar hingga sekarang."

"Bagaimana bisa begitu?" tanya Kibum.

"Beberapa saat setelah sampai disini dia mengalami demam tinggi. Kyuhyun juga mengigau terus menerus. Tapi sekarang sudah lebih baik." Siwon sengaja tidak mengatakan tentang Kyuhyun yang mengigau memanggil sang 'appa'. Entahlah, dia hanya merasa tidak adil untuk ayahnya jika dia mengatakan hal itu. "Tapi Zou Mi bilang kita tidak perlu cemas. Kyuhyun baik-baik saja."

"Bajunya sudah basah. Kita perlu menggantinya dengan yang kering." kata Hera menyentuh baju Kyuhyun.

"Ah aku baru akan melakukannya saat kalian datang." kata Siwon beranjak menuju lemari pendek di sudut. Mengeluarkan sepasang setelan rumah sakit dengan warna hijau polos.

"Boleh aku melakukannya?" pinta Young Woon saat Siwon hendak membuka baju Kyuhyun.

Siwon tertegun sebentar. Saling menatap dengan tuan Kim. Namun kontak mata itu terputus saat Kibum menarik lengan Siwon. "Hyung aku perlu bicara padamu." katanya seraya menyeret Siwon keluar.

0o0o0o0o0

"Appa?!"

Siwon terkejut saat melihat tuan Choi berdiri di koridor lain dari koridor kamar rawat Kyuhyun. Kibum menariknya sengaja menunjukkan keberadaan sang ayah.

"Bagaimana? Kyuhyun baik-baik saja?" tanya tuan Choi cemas.

Siwon menoleh pada Kibum. Menegurnya yang tidak mendengarkan pesannya agar tidak memberitahu sang ayah perihal Kyuhyun dirawat di rumah sakit. Yang membuatnya jengkel Kibum malah berkedik bahu cuek. Beralih pada sang ayah Siwon berkata dengan pelan.

"Kyuhyun baik-baik saja, appa. Demamnya sudah turun."

"Kau yakin? Dokter harus memeriksanya lagi?"

"Dokter akan memeriksa saat dia sadar nanti."

"Dia belum sadar? Dan kau bilang dia baik-baik saja?!"

"Itulah yang kudengar dan Kyuhyun tidak apa-apa."

"Aku harus melihatnya. Aku tidak percaya denganmu." tuan Choi bergerak cepat. Namun Kibum lebih gesit menghadang jalannya.

"Apa janji appa saat memaksa ikut kemari?!" Kibum menekan intonasinya. Membuat tuan Choi menjambak rambutnya frustasi.

"Oh Kibum kenapa kalian tidak mengerti? Aku ingin melihatnya! Aku sangat cemas!"

Kedua pemuda itu tentu prihatin dengan sang ayah. Tapi bagaimana lagi. Kyuhyun memang belum sadar tapi kapan mereka tahu dia akan sadar? Jika saat Kyuhyun sadar dan tuan Choi disana mereka takut itu akan memperburuk kondisi Kyuhyun.

"Jeongmal mianhe, appa." Siwon meminta maaf. "Lihatlah, tapi hanya dari luar, arra?"

Bak anak kecil yang mendapat permen, tuan Choi langsung berbinar. Tanpa membuang waktu dia melesat pergi ke depan kamar rawat Kyuhyun. Membuka pintunya pelan, dia mengintip ke dalam. Sayangnya dia mengintip disaat yang kurang tepat. Seolah ada panah yang menancap jantungnya, mata tuan Choi berembun menyaksikan tubuh toples Kyuhyun yang dihiasi luka operasi didadanya.

0o0o0o0

Young Woon mengusap bekas luka tersebut. Tangannya bergetar dan air matanya jatuh. Ingatannya melayang pada malam itu. Malam dimana dia mengungkap kebenaran status Kyuhyun dan menyuruhnya pergi. Mengingkari janjinya kepada Hera dan membuat Kyuhyun justru melarikan diri dari operasi. Penyesalan yang tidak bisa dia hapus dari hatinya.

"Nae aegya. Uri Kyunie."

Hera mengusap punggung Young Woon yang bergetar menahan tangis. "Tidak apa-apa, itu hanya bekas. Kyuhyun kita sudah sembuh. Gweanchana, yeobo."

Hera mengambil alih untuk memakaikan baju kering pada Kyuhyun.

"Dia menanggung banyak luka. Selain dariku, pasti sangat menyakitkan yang didapatnya dari Youjin." Young Woon yang memilih duduk kembali justru melihat luka sayat di pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun. "Malam itu seharusnya aku pulang lebih awal. Tapi aku lebih memilih bekerja. Dan setelah dia pulang dari rumah sakit aku tidak mengijinkannya masuk kedalam rumah. Bukankah aku sangat kejam. Karena yang ada dalam hatiku hanya kemarahan. Seharusnya aku yang pantas disebut monster."

Hera yang telah selesai beralih menatap Young Woon. Tidak ada yang dia katakan. Dia hanya menatap suaminya, yang menatap diam wajah Kyuhyun. Menghela nafas dalam Hera meraih baju kotor Kyuhyun, saat itu tidak disangka melihat tuan Choi mengintip di celah pintu. Hera ingin memanggil namun melihat wajah sedih itu dia urung. Baik Young Woon dan tuan Choi sama-sama menangis hari ini. Menangis penuh penyesalan untuk Kyuhyun. Putra mereka.

0o0o0o0o0

Saat akhirnya Kyuhyun bangun adalah tengah malam. Demamnya sudah turun banyak. Sore tadi banyak yang datang. Dari Changmin, Henry, Leeteuk, Donghae dan yang lain. Kyuhyun masih belum sadar. Yang lain pulang dengan kurang tenang, menyisakan Jaerim, Hera dan tuan Kim yang bermalam menjaga Kyuhyun.

Tidak ada yang dilakukan Kyuhyun begitu bangun. Meski tahu ada tiga orang yang menungguinya. Jaerim tidur di sofa bersama Hera. Sedangkan tuan Kim di kursi sebelah ranjang. Kyuhyun berusaha mengingat kenapa dia merasa lemas dan linu di beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Kepalanya sangat berat dan mulutnya juga kering. Apa dia tidak jadi menemui dokter Ma itu? Ah, benar, dia sedang bercanda dengan Jaerim di ruang TV lalu dia melihat hal aneh di kaca lemari kemudian sakit kepala yang hebat menyerangnya. Setelah itu dia tidak ingat.

Kyuhyun manyun setelah sadar dia berada dimana. Ini lebih buruk dari pada menemui dokter Ma. Kyuhyun menoleh memandangi Jaerim cukup lama, beralih ke Hera kemudian tuan Kim yang dekat.

"Ahjussi." panggilnya pelan. Suaranya terdengar serak dan dalam. Tenggorokannya kering dan sedikit sakit. Dia ingin air. Tapi air di nakas cukup jauh, dia butuh seseorang untuk menolong.

"Ahjussi." lagi lebih keras.

Kim Young Woon menggeliat kecil, menggerakkan kepala hingga keluar dari kungkungan tangannya. Kyuhyun yang hendak menyentuhnya jadi terdiam memperhatikan wajah tuan Kim. Wajah yang sama yang dia lihat di kaca itu. Wajah yang sedikit lebih muda sedang menggelitiki sesosok anak kecil. Meski digelitik si bocah kecil itu justru terbahak gembira. Mereka terlihat bahagia.

Kyuhyun mencengkeram dadanya yang mendadak berdenyut cepat. Namun tangannya yang lain juga menekan kepalanya yang tiba-tiba sakit.

'Appo.'

Sedikit lama dia bergelung dengan perasaan itu dalam kesunyian. Hingga dia kembali jatuh tidur. Melupakan tentang haus dan minum.

0o0o0o0

Saat bangun keesokan paginya, Kyuhyun lupa pada apa yang terjadi semalam. Seolah dia tidak pernah bangun tengah malam dan mencoba membangunkan Young Woon. Dia kembali memanggil Jaerim eomma dan merengek kepadanya.

"Aigooo ada apa bayi besarku?"

Kyuhyun cemberut. Menunjukkan lengannya yang diinfus. "Appo. Lepas."

Jaerim meraih tangan itu dan mengusapnya lembut. Hanya sangat pelan agar Kyuhyun tidak merasa sakit. "Kita tanya dokter nanti, apakah ini bisa dilepas."

"Bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang, Kyu?" tanya Hera yang sejak tadi hanya tersenyum melihat mereka.

"Baik ahjumma." jawab Kyuhyun semangat. Tuan Kim sampai gemas mengusap kepalanya.

"Ahjussi." Kyuhyun menatap pada tuan Kim. "Aku bermimpi melihatmu."

Tuan Kim sedikit terkejut. "Benarkah?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk cepat.

"Mimpi seperti apa? Apa buruk?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng. Menggembungkan pipinya seraya mengingat apa yang dia impikan semalam. Namun itu hanya samar. Jadi dia menggeleng dengan lesu. "Kyu tidak ingat."

"Gweanchana. Pasti bukan mimpi buruk." kata Jaerim mencoba menyenangkan Kyuhyun dan tuan Kim.

Kim Young Woon pamitan pergi kemudian. Dia masih harus pergi bekerja. Begitu juga Hera yang harus mengurus Henry. Kini tinggal mereka berdua. Mendadak Jaerim ingat dia juga harus bekerja. Tapi siapa yang menemani Kyuhyun? Zou Mi tidak bisa, Hera sudah bilang akan datang siang nanti.

Klek.

"Pagi!"

"Hae hyung! Bum hyung! Siwon hyung!" Kyuhyun melompat kecil senang melihat mereka. Donghae yang semangat berjalan lebih dulu menghampiri Kyuhyun. Memeluk pemuda itu seperti memeluk anak kecil.

"Kyunie sudah bangun! Syukurlah. Syukurlah."

Jaerim lega begitu melihat mereka sekarang.

"Dokter sudah datang memeriksa?" tanya Siwon meletakkan beberapa bungkusan di meja depan sofa.

"Belum. Mungkin sebentar lagi." jawab Jaerim. Lalu menatap mereka dengan tidak enak. "Aku boleh minta tolong?"

"Wae?" tanya Kibum.

"Aku harus pulang. Aku tidak bisa ambil libur jadi aku harus pergi bekerja." Jaerim menangkap gerak protes Kyuhyun. Menatapnya dengan sangat menyesal. "Mianhe chagi." memeluk Kyuhyun meminta maaf.

"Eomma lebih suka bekerja sekarang. Kyunie di te-lan-tarkan."

Jaerim tertawa kecil mendengar Kyuhyun mengeja kata 'telantar'. Mencubit gemas pipi Kyuhyun dia meminta maaf sekali lagi.

"Tidak masalah. Aku tidak ada kuliah hari ini. Kibum juga menganggur. Apalagi Siwon hyung, dia berada seharian di rumah sakit ini."

"Iya. Untuk bekerja, Donghae." Siwon perlu mengingatkan adiknya bahwa dia bekerja di rumah sakit ini bukan bersenang-senang.

Jaerim meninggalkan Kyuhyun bersama mereka. Dokter datang memeriksa kemudian. Mengatakan bahwa Kyuhyun sudah baik. Tapi masih harus dirawat hingga dia benar-benar sehat. Setelah dokter pergi Siwon juga pergi untuk bekerja di lantai teratas gedung itu.

0o0o0o0o0o0

0o0o0o0o0

0o0o0o0

0o0o0

0o0

Kyuhyun menusuk-nusukkan telunjuknya di wajah beruang yang dibawakan Jaerim atas permintaannya. Dia sedang bosan. Sendirian di kamar rawatnya tidak ada yang datang untuk menemani. Padahal kemarin-kemarin banyak yang datang. Hari ini dia kebosanan sejak pagi.

"Eomma, appa dan semuanya benar-benar lupa padaku. Aku dibuang Big Gom. Huhuhu."

Kyuhyun benar-benar tahu bagaimana mendramatisir kebosanan dan kesendiriannya. Menjatuhkan diri hingga telentang, kyuhyun berfikir kapan dia boleh pulang? Infus dilengannya sudah dilepas kemarin. Sudah empat hari dia menginap di rumah sakit, dia sudah merasa sehat tapi dokter belum memberinya ijin pulang.

Saat dia kebosanan seperti itu dia mendengar suara berlari-lari di luar kamarnya. Awalnya dia hanya diam mengabaikan namun kemudian dia penasaran. Turun dari ranjang, Kyuhyun mengenakan sandal dan berjalan ke pintu.

Kyuhyun melihat seorang anak lelaki mondar mandir di depan kamarnya sambil mengigiti jari. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Kyuhyun seraya membuka lebar pintu.

Anak itu terlihat terkejut. Menatap bingung sebentar lalu terisak. Saat anak itu menangis Kyuhyun jadi ikut panik. Kyuhyun kebingungan, berlutut menatap bocah itu. "Wae? Jangan menangis! Apa karena aku kau menangis? Mianhe, jeongmal mianhe. Hiks." Kyuhyun ikut menangis merasa dirinya yang bersalah. "Eomma Kyu membuat teman menangis…"

Bocah itu berhenti menangis melihat Kyuhyun menangis lebih keras darinya. Mengusap matanya dia tidak lepas memandangi Kyuhyun. "Hyungie kenapa menangis?"

Kyuhyun mengusap hidungnya yang berair. "Itu salahku kau menangis. Hiks."

Bocah itu tertawa akhirnya. Menunjuk wajah Kyuhyun yang terlihat jelek dan tentang kesalah pahaman yang terjadi. "Anniya. Aku tersesat. Aku ingin kembali ke kamarku tapi tidak bisa. Aku lupa dari mana aku datang tadi." kata bocah itu sedih.

Kyuhyun menghapus air matanya dengan lengan baju. Dia mengangguk mengerti sekarang. "Jadi bukan karena Kyu?"

"Kyu?"

"Kyu." Kyuhyun menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"O nama hyung." bocah itu tersenyum mengulurkan tangan. "Jaebum. Lee Jaebum."

Kyuhyun menyambut uluran tangan itu dengan senang. "Ne, Jaebumie aku akan mengantarmu."

0o0o0o0

Tadinya mereka sempat sampai di kamar rawat Jaebum di lantai bawah tapi kerakhir di taman. Kyuhyun juga tidak tahu sebenarnya, dia hanya nekad bertanya pada suster dan sampailah mereka di kamar rawat Jaebum. Jaebum sakit lambung, usianya 10 tahun. Dia anak yang aktif dan tidak suka menangis. Tapi tadi dia sangat ketakutan jadi dia menangis putus asa plus kaget dengan munculnya Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba.

Dengan bola milik Jaebum mereka bermain di taman rumah sakit. Terkadang ditendang terkadang dilempar begitu saja. Jaebum banyak menggerutu karena Kyuhyun sangat payah. Tendangannya lembek apalagi lemparannya yang asal-asalan.

"Kyu hyung kau payah sekali. Bukan seperti itu mainnya!" kembali Jaebum protes. Mengambil bola yang ditendang Kyuhyun melenceng jauh dari gawang imajiner yang dia buat dengan dedaunan. Mengapit bolanya dia menghampiri Kyuhyun dengan wajah kurang puas. "Kyu hyung apa kau tidak pernah bermain bola sebelumnya?"

"Molla." jawab Kyuhyun. Dia menjatuhkan dirinya duduk berselonjor kaki. Cemberut. "Jaebumie tidak suka bermain dengan Kyu, ya?"

Jaebum juga heran. Kenapa hyung tinggi ini memanggil dirinya sendiri dengan nama kecil? Itu kebiasaan adik kecilnya atau anak perempuan di kelasnya. Duduk berjongkok Jaebum memperhatikan Kyuhyun. "Kyu hyung berapa usiamu?"

"Usia? Apa itu?"

Jaebum memeluk bolanya erat. Dia gregetan sekarang. Apa Kyuhyun hyung ini sebodoh itu? "Tahun saat kita lahir hingga tahun saat ini. Rentang tahun itulah yang akan mengukur usia kita. Contohnya aku, aku lahir tahun XXXX dan sekarang tahun XXXX. Itu sudah 10 tahun, jadi usiaku 10 tahun."

Kyuhyun mengedip menatap Jaebum. "Kyu hyung paham?"

Mengangguk namun kemudian menggeleng. Jaebum mencebik. "Yang pasti hyung sudah jauh dewasa dari aku. Kyu hyung tinggi dan besar. Seusia hyung tetanggaku mungkin." Jaebum membuat perkiraannya sendiri. "Apa eomma hyung tidak memberitahumu?"

"Tidak. Eomma Kyu tidak pernah mengatakan usia Kyu."

"Kenapa begitu? Kyu hyung merayakan ulang tahun?" Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Berapa angka lilin yang hyung tiup?"

Kyuhyun diam berfikir. Seingatnya diatas kue ulang tahunnya ada lilin. Tapi bukan berbentuk angka. Hanya lilin menyala. Jadi dia menggeleng.

Jaebum mendesah panjang. "Kau kasihan sekali Kyu hyung. Kau seharusnya mengerti hal semacam ini. Kau sudah dewasa dan tampan. Jangan memanggil nama pada diri sendiri, itu tidak keren."

Jaebum memainkan bolanya. Kyuhyun berfikir tentang berapa usianya sekarang. "Hyung seharusnya sudah berada di senior high. Hyung sekolah dimana?"

"Kyu tidak sekolah. Eomma bilang nanti."

Jaebum berdiri. Dia merasa harus berhenti tapi dia semakin penasaran dengan Kyuhyun hyung di depannya ini. "Sebenarnya hyung ini kenapa? Orang seusia hyung akan terlihat keren dan pintar. Tapi Kyu hyung sangat kekanakan dan bodoh."

Kyuhyun memandang Jaebum. Tidak ada yang dia katakan. Tapi apa yang dikatakan Jaebum kenapa menjadi pemikirannya? Dia jadi melihat diri sendiri dan membandingkan dengan tubuh pendek Jaebum. Dia jauh lebih tinggi, lebih besar tapi Jaebum bisa bermain bola lebih baik darinya. Dia juga terdengar pintar dan tahu banyak hal.

"Kyu bodoh." gumam Kyuhyun.

Jaebum ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun dari jauh seorang suster yang bertugas untuknya memanggil. Memintanya untuk segera kembali ke kamarnya. Diapun berlalu dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendirian.

"Apa bertanya pada eomma saja?" gumam Kyuhyun masih berfikir tentang usianya. Dia merentangkan kesepuluh jari-jari tangannya. Itu terlihat panjang tidak pendek seperti milik Jaebum. "Kyu sudah dewasa. Jaebum bilang begitu. Tapi kenapa eomma masih menyebut Kyu bayi? Mimi juga bilang aku bocah?"

Kyuhyun membolak balik tangannya lalu berhenti melihat bekas luka di kedua tangannya. Mendekatkan kedua tangannya Kyuhyun memperhatikan luka-luka itu.

"Kapan Kyu terluka?" menggaruk luka tersebut bergantian. "Kyu tidak ingat Kyu pernah terluka disini."

Kyuhyun mencoba mengingatnya. Hal yang tidak pernah dia lakukan selama ini. Dia mulai berfikir dan mengingat. Untuk mendapat jawaban kenapa dirinya berbeda? Benar, dia merasakannya sekarang. Melihat sekeliling dia mengobservasi semua yang dia lihat. Orang itu, anak-anak atau kakek nenek. Dan dirinya termasuk golongan yang mana?

"Argh!"

Kyuhyun mendapatkannya lagi. Sakit yang menghujam kepalanya keras-keras. Berdenyut menyakitkan.

"Appo."

"Kyuhyunie, gweanchana?"

Entah darimana datangnya tuan Choi. Yang jelas dia datang dengan cemas melihat Kyuhyun kesakitan. Melupakan bahwa mungkin dia akan menakuti Kyuhyun lagi. Dan itulah yang terjadi sekarang.

Kyuhyun memandang dengan mata membelalak melihat tuan Choi. Monster yang meneror malamnya selama ini. Dengan kedua tangannya dia beringsut mundur dari jangkauan tuan Choi. Air matanya jatuh menyiratkan ketakutannya.

"Mon-ster."

"Kyunie." sudah terlambat untuk sadar jika keberadaannya menakuti Kyuhyun. Tuan Choi mematung, tidak tahu apa yang harus dia katakan atau lakukan. Namun begitu Kyuhyun beranjak dengan cepat, secepat itu juga dia meraih tangan itu.

"Tidak! Lepaskan! Jangan sakiti aku! Eomma, appa!"

"Tidak Kyu! Tidak! Aku tidak akan menyakitimu! Jebal, jangan berteriak!" tuan Choi sudah terlanjur.

"Lepaskan! Kau akan menyakitiku! Appo!" Kyuhyun berteriak kesakitan tapi bukan karena cengkraman tuan Choi melainkan kepalanya yang kembali berdenyut. Tuan Choi reflek melepaskan pegangannya melihat Kyuhyun merintih.

"Kyuhyunie? Gweanchana?"

Kyuhyun menepis kuat tangan tuan Choi yang lagi akan menyentuhnya. Dia berjalan mundur, memeluk dirinya sendiri. "Eomma. Appa." Kyuhyun berbalik dan berlari. Tuan Choi mengejarnya. Dia tidak tenang setelah membuat Kyuhyun seperti itu.

Kyuhyun terus berlari. Sesekali menoleh kebelakang dan melihat tuan Choi masih mengejarnya. Dia masuk ke dalam rumah sakit. Masih berlari dan tuan Choi masih mengejarnya. Hingga saat dia tidak memperhatikan di depan, Kyuhyun menubruk seorang perawat di dekat tangga. Dia oleng perawat itu juga oleng. Namun sayang dia tidak beruntung saat dirinya justru oleng ke arah tangga pendek menuju lantai dasar.

"KYUHYUN!"

BRUGH!

0o0o0o0o0o0

Tuan Choi terus menggosok kedua tangannya yang berlepotan darah. Dia harus membersihkannya dengan air tapi dia tidak melakukannya. Dia tidak akan pergi kemanapun. Dia harus tetap disana. Dia sedang menunggu. Seseorang sedang berjuang di dalam ruang UGD.

"Appa!"

Menegakkan kepalanya tuan Choi menoleh.

Siwon muncul dan langsung menarik bahu sang ayah. "Apa yang appa lakukan?!" Siwon jelas sudah mendengarnya. Bahwa seorang pasien jatuh dari tangga. Terjadi keributan di lantai bawah. Para medis segera mengambil tindakan. Bagaimana mungkin terjadi kecelakaan di rumah sakit? Di rumah sakit? Oleh pemegang saham itu sendiri! Siwon mendapat laporannya dan langsung mencari ayahnya.

"Kau menemuinya? Appa menemui Kyuhyun?!" tanya Siwon mengguncang tubuh sang ayah yang nampak seperti patung.

"M-mianhe. Mia-nhe." tuan Choi merosot di lantai. Menangis keras. Lagi dan lagi dia hanya memberi luka pada Kyuhyun. "Mianhe. Jeongmal mianhe!"

Siwon menjambak rambutnya kasar. Tidak seharusnya dia marah-marah seperti ini. Yang harus dia pikirkan adalah keselamatan Kyuhyun. Dia butuh do'a. Dia harus berdo'a bukan melampiaskan kekesalannya.

"Mianhe appa. Mianhe." Siwon ikut bersimpuh memeluk ayahnya yang menangis keras. Dia tahu ini juga bukan keinginan ayahnya. Bukan hal buruk semacam ini yang pasti dipikiran sang ayah.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kita memiliki dokter-dokter hebat. Mereka akan menyelamatkan uri Kyuhyun. Dia akan baik-baik saja."

0o0o0o0o0

Kyuhyun selamat. Luka di kepalanya tidak seserius yang terlihat. Kaki kanan terkilir dan beberapa luka lecet. Itu melegakan. Tapi tidak tuan Choi. Dia masih merasa gemetar antara takut dan bersalah. Meski Siwon yang sempat marah juga Donghae yang menatapnya kecewa, keadaan sudah kembali seperti biasa, dia tetap merasa tidak tenang.

"Maafkan aku."

Tuan Kim tersenyum kecil mendengar itu. Berkali-kali tuan Choi mengatakannya. Dan dia berinisiatif mengajaknya rileks di kantin rumah sakit. Menghadapi kopi panas masing-maisng. Namun rupanya hanya tuan Kim yang bisa merilekskan diri.

"Kita sudah mendengar penjelasan dokter. Kyuhyun akan baik-baik saja."

Sebaliknya tuan Choi semakin merasa bersalah. Menyesakkan dada dan naik ke kedua matanya. Tuan Choi menangis. "Tidak seharusnya aku muncul seperti itu. Seharusnya aku tetap mengawasinya dari jauh saja. Seharusnya tetap seperti itu. Tapi dia terlihat kesakitan jadi aku- itu refleks. Aku melupakan kenyataan jika Kyuhyun membenciku. Dia ketakutan. Dan berakhir seperti ini."

Dua kali dia mendengar hal yang sama dari tuan Choi. Tuan Kim tidak mengatakan apapun. Membiarkan tuan Choi menangis merasakan penyesalannya. Sedikit prihatin tapi pasti sulit melegakan lelaki didepannya.

Beberapa saat hingga tuan Choi tenang, tuan Kim menghela nafas dalam. Tersenyum kecut menerawang jauh. "Setidaknya kau lebih baik, Choi-ssi."

Tuan Choi menatap tuan Kim tidak mengerti. Sampai tuan Kim balas menatapnya dengan seulas senyum pedih.

"Kau melakukannya tidak sengaja. Itu juga karena kau mencemaskannya. Tapi aku, aku selalu melukainya dengan sengaja. Menuruti hatiku yang gelap karena cinta. Tidak sekali, tapi berkali-kali. Aku pernah mengusirnya. Aku pernah membiarkannya kelaparan. Aku menjual ginjalnya. Aku memukul dan tidak memberikan apapun untuknya." tuan Kim berhenti saat matanya berembun dan suaranya berubah serak. "Aku benar-benar tidak memberinya apapun. Dia melakukan semuanya sendiri dan sedikit bantuan dari Hera, istriku. Beruntung aku menikahi wanita berhati sebaik dia, jadi ada orang yang melindunginya."

Ini pertama kali tuan Choi mendengar langsung dari tuan Kim. Penderitaan Kyuhyun. Dan dia ikut sakit membayangkannya.

"Aku lebih buruk darimu tuan Choi. Jika harus dibandingkan, akulah monster itu. Aku lebih pantas mendapat julukan tersebut. Bukan hanya dirimu yang mengalami rasa tidak nyaman. Kita wajib menyesalinya."

0o0o0o0o0

Jaerim menyerahkan teh kaleng pada Hera. Wanita itu sejak Kyuhyun dipindahkan kembali ke ruangannya hanya duduk diam di dekat Kyuhyun. Memegangi tangan Kyuhyun seolah takut kehilangannya. Jaerim merasa iri namun menekannya jauh-jauh. Toh Heralah ibu Kyuhyun.

"Minumlah, ahjumma. Kau perlu agar tetap kuat."

Hera akhirnya meraih kaleng tersebut dan meneguknya. Rasa hangat menyentuh lidah dan mengalir lancar hingga lambungnya. "Terima kasih, Jaerim-ah. Kau sangat baik."

"Bukan hal yang perlu dipuji ahjumma." memandang Kyuhyun sebentar, Jaerim kembali menatap Hera. "Kyuhyunie baik-baik saja. Dia kuat, bukan? Kau pasti sangat bangga."

Hera tersenyum. "Benar. Aku selalu bangga padanya. Dia hebat. Dia bisa bertahan sekalipun hidup begitu berat menekannya. Dia tidak bisa dibandingkan."

Jaerim tersenyum setuju. "Ahjumma akan menginap?"

"Boleh?"

"Kenapa tidak? Kau sangat berhak."

Hera meraih satu tangan Jaerim. Menatapnya penuh rasa terima kasih.

0o0o0o0o0

 _Dia berdiri disana. Dipadang rumput yang luas tidak tahu ujung pangkal. Dia hanya mengedar pandang mencari sesuatu yang bahkan tidak tahu apa. Dia hanya merasa harus ada yang dia raih._

 _'Kyu cari apa?' gumamnya menunduk menatap kedua telapak tangannya._

 _'Yang kau cari disini, nak.'_

 _Kyuhyun berbalik cepat. Dan terkejut. Sejak kapan ada seseorang di belakangnya? Seorang wanita yang duduk dibawah pohon dan seorang lain yang merebah nyaman di pangkuannya._

 _'Ahjumma. Ini dimana?'_

 _'Kau tahu ini dimana. Tempat kau datang, pergi dan kembali.'_

 _Kyuhyun tidak mengerti. Menggembungkan pipi dia berjalan mendekat. Wanita itu mendongak melihatnya. Wajah yang nampak dengan jelas, asing namun familiar membuat Kyuhyun menngerutkan kening heran._

 _'Kau mencari sesuatu." ahjumma itu berkata lembut. Tangannya sejak tadi bergerak mengusap kepala seseorang dipangkuannya. Tapi Kyuhyun tidak melihatnya._

 _'Kyu rasa, iya.'_

 _Wanita itu tersenyum lembut. 'Kau tahu siapa aku?'_

 _Kyuhyun menggeleng. Wanita itu tertawa merdu. 'Bahkan orang inipun kau lupakan, ne.'_

 _Kyuhyun menurunkan arah pandangnya. Melihat pada sosok yang dimaksud si wanita. Kali ini dia sangat kaget hingga berjalan mundur._

 _'Ahjumma i-itu..' menunjuk sosok yang tidur lelap dipangkuan si wanita, Kyuhyun ingin sekali bertanya. Siapa gerangan pemuda yang memiliki wajah sama persis dengan dirinya. Namun si wanita menatapnya dengan mata sedih. Begitu sedih hingga Kyuhyun pun merasakannya hingga bungkam. Rasa yang sama sekali tidak nyaman menggelayut didadanya._

 _'Kau melupakan eomma, nak?'_

 _Berkali-kali Kyuhyun dibuat terkejut. Bukan hanya menyebut dirinya eomma, wanita itu juga merentangkan kedua tangannya seolah meminta Kyuhyun mendekat._

 _Kyuhyun menggeleng. Dia takut sekarang. Tidak ada Jaerim eomma, tidak ada Leeteuk appa, ataupun Mimi hyung. Dia sendirian di hadapan wanita asing yang dia tidak ketahui. 'Kyu ingin pulang. Beritahu Kyu dimana jalannya, ahjumma.'_

 _Masih dengan tangan terentang, air mata wanita itu mengalir. 'Kau tahu benar jalannya, nak. Kemarilah. Peluk eomma.'_

 _Sekalipun menggeleng Kyuhyun tidak mampu menolak saat kakinya dengan magis melangkah mendekat. Begitu juga saat dia jatuh berlutut tepat didepan wanita itu._

 _'Kyuhyunie, nae aegya.' tangan itu mengusap wajahnya. Kyuhyun tidak mampu menolak. Memandang lurus wajah wanita itu. Wajah yang cantik, matanya sayu penuh kesedihan dipenuhi cairan bening. Hati Kyuhyun jadi merasa tidak nyaman hanya dengan menatap wajah itu lama-lama. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa dia tidak menolak? Bahkan rasanya dia baik-baik saja dengan hal ini._

 _Grep._

 _Kyuhyun membeku saat kedua tangan itu merengkuhnya. Punggungnya yang ditepuk halus, juga nafas hangat yang menerpa rambutnya. 'Kau menjalani hidup yang berat, ne. Tapi kau menjadi kuat. Eomma jadi tenang.'_

 _'Mianhe Kyuhyunie. Mianhe.'_

 _Deg_

 _Deg!_

 _Deg!_

 _Ngiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnngggggggg…._

 _'AAAAAAAA!'_

0o0o0o0o0

Kyuhyun membuka matanya dengan cepat. Nafasnya terdengar menderu. Tersentak dia melenguh memegangi kepalanya yang berdenyut-denyut sakit. Beberapa saat hingga sakit itu perlahan pudar Kyuhyun menjadi lebih tenang. Meneguk ludahnya dengan sulit, dia beringsut bangun. Memperhatikan sekeliling.

Matanya membola.

Air matanya jatuh. Dia diam. Hanya diam memandang satu-satunya tempat dimana dua orang itu sedang terlelap.

"Heks." satu isakan lolos. Bibirnya bergetar hebat. Dan dia tidak mampu menahan diri. Menarik kedua lututnya Kyuhyun memeluk mereka dengan kuat. Tidak lagi merasakan sakit dari lukanya, tapi sesak menghantam dadanya. Isakan semakin terdengar namun dia berusaha menahannya.

TBC

Tuesday, February 7, 2017

2:21 AM

Saturday, February 11, 2017

7:19 PM

Pendek :)

Entahlah aku terburu-buru. Ingin cepat selesai.

Sima Yu'I

(SY'I)


	31. Chapter 27

_Kau bukan anakku!_

 _Kau bukan anakku!_

 _KAU BUKAN ANAKKU!_

Kyuhyun mengerang keras-keras, menjambaki rambutnya. Dia berusaha mengusir kalimat yang terus berseru di kepalanya.

"Hentikan!"

Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Air matanya turun banyak. Infus di tangannya sudah tersendat berkali-kali hingga darah mengalir di selangnya dan beberapa merembes keluar. Seakan itu tidak berarti dibanding dengan suara yang terus mengganggunya.

Young Woon orang pertama yang terusik oleh keadaan dalam ruangan itu. Dia membuka matanya dan terkejut melihat Kyuhyun sudah bangun. Terlihat tidak baik. Dia bangkit dengan cemas, karena pergerakannya Hera disisinya juga terusik.

"Kyuhyunie, gweanchana?"

Deg!

Saat Young Woon mendekat Kyuhyun menoleh dengan nyalang. Menatap dengan mata membulat lebar seolah Young Woon adalah momok yang mengerikan.

"Kau bangun, nak?" Hera juga bangkit hendak mendekat.

Brak!

Kyuhyun melompat dari ranjangnya, menarik tiang infus hingga jatuh membentur lantai. Sedangkan Kyuhyun segera merapatkan diri pada dinding di dekat jendela. Isakannya nampak lemah.

Keduanya mematung tidak mengerti. Ada apa dengan Kyuhyun mereka?

"Wae, chagie?" Hera melangkah, berfikir untuk menenangkannya. Namun yang tidak diduga datang dari Kyuhyun.

"AAAAAAAA!"

Pemuda itu menjerit lalu berjongkok memeluk kepalanya. Kedua pasangan Kim itu jadi semakin bingung dan khawatir. Berfikir untuk melakukan sesuatu untuk Kyuhyun.

"Aku akan memanggil dokter!" putus Hera yang merasa tidak bisa menangani Kyuhyun. Dia berlari keluar lupa bahwa ada tombol pemanggil yang bisa dipencet disana.

Kyuhyun terisak semakin keras. Young Woon kebingungan harus berbuat apa.

"Kyuhyunie." panggilnya pelan.

"Jangan mendekat!" seru Kyuhyun melihat langkah Young Woon.

Young Woon berhenti.

Kyuhyun mengusap kasar air matanya. Masih menunduk, dia memeluk kedua lututnya defensif. "Aku bukan anakmu?" suaranya lirih nan serak.

Young Woon mematung. Pikiran tentang Kyuhyun yang berbicara seperti itu memukulnya dengan telak. Kedua bahunya merosot, lengannya lunglai tidak bertenaga.

Kyuhyun sudah ingat. Dia sudah kembali ingat!

"Kyu kau,"

Kyuhyun semakin merapatkan punggungnya pada dinding. "Pergi!" usirnya dengan mulut bergetar.

Young Woon membiarkan air matanya jatuh. "Kyu,"

"PERGI! PERGI PERGI!"

0o0o0o0o0o0

0o0o0o0o

Dokter keluar dari kamar rawat Kyuhyun. Menghadapi lebih dari tiga pasang mata yang langsung menghujamnya dengan pertanyaan.

"Pasien sudah sembuh dari amnesia. Dia mampu mengenali kalian semua."

Hera menutup mulutnya tidak percaya. Memang ini yang mereka harapkan tapi bukankah ini terlalu cepat?

"Apa karena benturan itu?" tanya Kibum.

"Kemungkinan iya. Tapi aku belum bisa memastikan."

"Lalu bagaimana kondisinya sekarang?" tanya Jaerim.

Mereka mendadak cemas melihat wajah dokter itu berubah mendapat pertanyaan Jaerim. "Sejujurnya kondisi fisiknya baik. Tapi psikisnya sedikit terguncang. Kyuhyun tidak hanya bisa mengingat masa lalunya tapi juga saat-saat dia amnesia juga." dokter itu menjelaskan hasil pemeriksaannya yang hampir satu jam bersama Kyuhyun.

"Apa kami boleh menemuinya?" Siwon bertanya setelah mereka nampak terpuruk oleh penjelasan sang dokter. Tapi dia berharap bisa segera menemui Kyuhyun.

"Maaf. Pasien menolak untuk dikunjungi."

Semua kembali dibuat terkejut. Menata pada sang dokter seolah protes.

"Tapi," Jaerim hendak menyerukan keberatannya tapi dokter itu menggeleng menyesal. Bukan dirinya yang memutuskan seperti itu. Itu semua dari Kyuhyun. Jika pasien menolak, maka tidak ada yang bisa diperbuat.

"Biarkan dia menenangkan diri. Aku yakin pasien juga mengalami kebingungan dan syok. Kalian tidak bisa memaksanya." memaksapun akan percuma, justru sebaliknya kondisi Kyuhyun bisa menjadi lebih buruk.

"Dokter benar. Kita tidak bisa memaksanya." Leeteuk yang mengerti sepenuhnya kondisi Kyuhyun membenarkan ucapan dokter. Dia juga memberi sedikit pengertian dengan kemampuannya sebagai psikiater Kyuhyun sebelumnya. Hingga mereka mulai menerima keadaan ini dan dokter itu bisa pergi dengan lega.

Jaerim mendekati Hera yang sudah menangis. Mencoba menenangkan wanita itu. Tuan Kim mendudukkan dirinya yang terasa lemas. Tuan Choi menyusulnya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku katakan." kata tuan Choi.

"Aku mengerti. Kita semua merasakan hal yang sama."

Kibum pergi dari sana. Siwon tidak mencegahnya. Dia tahu adiknya butuh ketenangan sama seperti mereka.

0o0o0o0o0

Kyuhyun masih terjaga. Dia menolak keras saat dokter akan memberinya obat penenang. Dia tidak butuh tidur. Jika ada banyak hal yang harus dia pikirkan kenapa dia harus tidur?

Dia terkejut mendapati dirinya dalam keadaan ini. Ingatannya terbuka. Semua hal masih bisa diingatnya dengan baik. Bahkan ketika dirinya memanggil Jaerim sebagai eomma dan Leeteuk appa. Bagaimana dia tertawa bersama Mimi. Bagaimana dia menikmati hidupnya dalam ketidak tahuan.

"Bodoh!" umpat Kyuhyun tertahan. Dia meremat kuat ujung bantalnya. Melampiaskan semua disana sedang matanya mengerjap menahan cairan bening yang ingin keluar.

Dia tidak ingin menangis. Tidak lagi. Dia sudah banyak menangis. Kenapa harus menangis lagi? Meratapi diri? Atau kemarahan atas kebodohannya?

Tidak.

Merekalah yang membodohinya.

Hanya karena dia tidak ingat dan menjadi sangat bodoh mereka berlaku sesukanya. Berpura-pura dan bersenang-senang atas kesengsaraannya.

Tidak ada yang peduli.

Tidak seorang pun.

Bahkan ketika mereka semua, orang-orang yang menyakitinya berbuat baik kepadanya. Itu kepalsuan. Bahkan orang yang membencinya setengah mati bersikap baik dan mengusap kepalanya seakan penuh rasa sayang.

"Untuk apa berbuat baik jika itu hanya kebohongan? Jangan menyakitiku dengan tersenyum. Itu sangat buruk, appa. Aku bukan anakmu. Aku bukan siapa-siapa."

Kyuhyun tidak mampu untuk berfikir baik. Tidak ada yang baik yang bisa dia perkirakan setelah semua kepahitan menghujamnya berkali-kali. Didepannya, bahkan dalam darahnya dia bisa merasakan semua rasa yang bisa membunuhnya. Meremas kekuatannya hingga luluh lantah.

0o0o0o0o0

"Kyu hyung sudah ingat? Dia sudah sembuh?!"

Tidak hanya Henry yang terkejut, tapi pun Changmin yang selalu ingin tahu perkembangan kondisi Kyuhyun.

"Jadi bagaimana?" tanya Changmin. Dia yakin sekali pasti ada hal yang tidak menyenangkan melihat wajah murung kedua orang tua Henry. Sudah ingat, bukan berarti kabar baik. Bisa sebaliknya.

Young Woon menghela nafas dalam. Dia yang terlihat sangat susah sejak mengetahui Kyuhyun sudah mendapatkan kembali ingatannya. Apalagi respon Kyuhyun pertama kali. Dia menolak dirinya, mengusirnya.

 _'Aku bukan anakmu.'_

Kenyataan bahwa Kyuhyun ingat tentang malam itu juga. Kenangan terakhir yang menyakitkan. Kebenaran jati diri Kyuhyun, diingat baik-baik oleh pemuda itu. Dan sekarang hal itu diungkit lagi dengan perasaan yang begitu dalam. Semua hal terlihat di mata Kyuhyun saat Young Woon menatapnya. Hanya ada luka.

Tatapan penuh luka yang membuatnya takut dan merasa putus asa.

"Dia menolak siapapun yang ingin masuk menemuinya." kata Hera mengambil alih jawaban. Sedih memikirkan bagaimana mereka bisa membujuk Kyuhyun. Jika bahkan suster pun harus mengetuk pintu untuk diijinkan masuk.

"Kenapa?" padahal Henry tidak sabar untuk datang dan memanggil kakaknya dengan hyung lagi. Dia akan mengatakan semua penyesalannya dan mengakui kesalahannya. Meminta maaf, kembali menjadi saudara akur seperti saat mereka kanak-kanak. Yang sesungguhnya dia sangat merindukan Kyuhyun hyungnya.

Changmin bersedekap dada. Tersenyum sedikit sinis. "Karena Kyuhyun menolak kita. Begitu saja kau tidak mengerti Henry?"

"Apa maksudmu, Chang hyung?" Herny menatap tidak suka pada Changmin.

"Dia kembali menjadi dirinya yang dulu. Tapi bukan sepenuhnya dirinya. Perasaan tersakiti lagi dan lagi. Sekarang dia merasa dibodohi dan marah akan hal itu. Dia menolak kita sekarang, karena dia sudah sering ditolak." yang terakhir dia tujukan pada tuan Kim. "Apalagi pasti Kyuhyun ingat saat malam itu juga." matanya menangkap pergerakan gelisah dari tuan Kim.

Changmin kembali tersenyum lebih sinis. Dia sudah duga. Dan kemarahan itu tiba-tiba saja kembali bergejolak dalam dirinya. Dia masih tidak bisa sepenuhnya memaafkan lelaki Kim itu ternyata. Dia hanya mencoba menutupnya selama ini.

Changmin bangkit berdiri. Membenarkan jaketnya lalu pamit pergi.

0o0o0o0o0

0o0o0o0

0o0o0

0o0

Bukan hanya menolak dibesuk. Kyuhyun bahkan menolak makanan yang diantar perawat. Dia bukan tidak ingin makan. Tapi tidak bisa. Mengecap makanan tersebut terasa mengecap kerikil. Hanya mengganjal di tenggorokannya.

Perasaannya masih kacau. Diliputi dengan kekesalan. Juga kepahitan.

Kenyataan jika dirinya bukan anak kandung Kim Young Woon. Lalu siapa dirinya?

Lalu hal yang membingungkan adalah mereka. Dia ingat semuanya. Dan bagaimana mereka bersikap saat dia amnesia. Menjadikan seolah keluarga. Memberikan dirinya segala yang tidak diberikan orang tua kandungnya. Sikap seperti apa itu? Apa yang ingin mereka tunjukkan dengan berlaku sebaik itu?

Tok tok tok

Mendengar pintu diketuk Kyuhyun memeluk bantalnya erat.

Kembali pintu diketuk dari luar. Seolah ingin mengatakan bahwa dia tidak akan pergi sebelum mendapat jawaban.

Dan untuk ketiga kalinya pintu diketuk.

"Pergi!" seru Kyuhyun tanpa melihat pada pintu.

"Biarkan aku melihatmu. Sekali ini saja."

Bukan dari keluarga Kim atau keluarga Choi yang terus berusaha mengganggunya. Ini orang lain. Tapi bukan Changmin, Leeteuk atau….

'Eomma….'

Kyuhyun melepas bantal dan turun dari ranjangnya. Dengan kaki yang pincang dia berjalan pelan pada pintu.

"Kyuhyun-ah? Sebentar saja. Kau menolak semua orang. Tapi apa alasanmu menolakku juga? Apa karena aku membohongimu begitu banyak?"

Kyuhyun masih hanya diam di depan pintu.

"Aku memang berbohong. Maafkan aku. Tapi percayalah satu hal. Aku menyayangimu, itu bukan kebohongan. Atau sebuah rasa yang harus aku lakonkan."

Kyuhyun masih bergeming. Namun tangannya bergetar menahan gejolak dalam dirinya.

"Kyuhyunie. Kau lah yang menjadikanku 'eomma'mu. Itu dirimu sendiri. Jika sekarang kau menolakku, maka tidak apa. Tapi beri aku alasan kau menolakku setelah kau begitu manis mencuri kasih sayangku. Aku tidak memiliki anak, diusia ku ini anak tidak seharusnya setua dirimu, tapi karenamu aku benar-benar merasa memiliki anak."

Kyuhyun mengigit bibir mendengarnya. Ingatannya melayang pada hari-hari menyenangkan itu. Jaerim yang menyayanginya. Tidak merasa berat dipanggil 'eomma' olehya. Bahkan ketika orang lain menatap aneh karena dirinya yang abnormal, Jaerim tetap disana, disisinya.

"Kyunie…"

Kyuhyun tidak bisa membohongi dirinya lagi. Mengenyahkan segala dilema. Dia butuh seseorang. Dia tidak bisa sendiri. Dan saat dia membuka pintunya dia tidak bisa menahan air matanya saat melihat Jaerim sudah berurai air mata disana.

"Kyuhyunie!" Jaerim bergerak cepat. Memeluk pemuda tanggung didepannya. "Dasar nakal. Bisa-bisanya kau menolak aku juga. Bagaimana kau bisa berdiri sendiri? Maafkan aku. Sungguh maafkan aku."

Kyuhyun membalas pelukan Jaerim dan menangis dengan kencang. Tidak menyembunyikan sesaknya lagi. Semua kebingungan dan rasa putus asanya dia keluarkan di bahu wanita itu.

0o0o0o0o0

Kibum berdiam di luar kamar rawat. Sedikit jauh dari pintu. Dia mendekat saat pintu kembali ditutup. Namun Jaerim berhasil masuk. Itu melegakan.

Kibum memejamkan mata mendengar tangisan keras milik Kyuhyun. Meresapinya dalam-dalam. Menyimpannya baik-baik dalam ingatannya, agar kelak bisa memberinya peringatan. Hal yang menyakitkan mendengar seseorang yang dia sayangi menangis sepilu itu. Dia ingin menghindarinya saja. Tapi dia tetap bertahan disana.

0o0o0o0o0

Entah berapa lama hingga Kyuhyun bisa menghentikan tangisnya. Dengan wajah merah, hidung berair, mata tidak kalah merahnya juga bibir yang bergetar. Dia berusaha keras agar tidak menangis lagi.

Jaerim menggenggam kedua tangan Kyuhyun. "Sudah lebih tenang?"

Tapi air mata justru kembali jatuh. Isakannya tersendat. Jaerim menggosok punggungnya, menenangkan. "Gweanchana. Kau bisa mengeluarkan semuanya. Aku akan tetap disini." dia tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan ini setelah berkali-kali mencoba. "Apa yang kau pikirkan, heum?"

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak tahu."

"Apa kau marah?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Semua orang membohongiku. Kau juga."

"Mianhe. Apa kau sedih?"

"Ini lebih menyakitkan." Kyuhyun terisak hebat. Jaerim kembali memeluknya. Meminta maaf berulang kali.

"Mianhe. Jeongmal minahe. Tapi saat kau tenang, kau pasti bisa berfikir. Aku yakin kau lebih bijak setelah semua hal terjadi. Jangan hakimi siapapun apalagi dirimu sendiri."

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Menerima saran Jaerim. "Jangan pergi. Aku tidak mau sendirian. Jangan tinggalkan aku, eomma." Kyuhyun meminta ditengah isakannya.

Jaerim sedikit tersentak saat mendengar Kyuhyun masih memanggilnya 'eomma'. Bukankah itu artinya sebesar apapun kebohongannya dia masih tetap dipercayai. Kyuhyun masih percaya padanya. Jadi bisakah dia tetap merasa jika Kyuhyun tetap Kyuhyun 'putranya'?

0o0o0o0o0

0o0o0o0

0o0o0

0o0

Angin musim semi berhembus di pertengahan bulan April. Saat puncak musim semi, semua bunga bermekaran, bahkan sakura di halaman rumah pun menjadi pemandangan yang menakjubkan. Kyuhyun menatapnya takjub. Gerombolan warna merah muda sakura terlihat sangat lezat seperti permen kapas. Dia terkikik sendiri mengetahui pemikirannya yang menyamakan sakura dengan permen kapas.

"Hah kau bersenang-senang disini rupanya." Zou Mi muncul dari dalam rumah lalu duduk diteras tepat di sisinya. Ikut mendongak melihat sakura bermekaran.

Keduanya berdiam melihat sakura yang bergerak-gerak di terpa angin. Setelah diperbolehkan pulang Kyuhyun memilih untuk tetap tinggal dengan Jaerim. Sejak hari dimana Kyuhyun menangis keras-keras di bahu Jaerim, hanya wanita itu yang dia ijinkan berkunjung. Hingga berangsur-angsur seluruh lukanya sembuh, Kyuhyun juga berusaha menata perasaannya.

Dia melakukan seperti apa yang dikatakan Jaerim. Mendengarkan semua penjelasannya tanpa melewatkan sedikitpun. Hingga dia berhasil keluar dari kegelapan. Meski tidak sepenuhnya dia bisa menerima. Tapi setidaknya dia akan berusaha memahami mereka.

"Changmin bilang akan datang."

Kali ini Kyuhyun menoleh. "Siapa yang mengundangnya?"

Zou Mi mendengus keras. "Ayolah. Jika benar kau sudah memahaminya, jangan menolak kedatangan mereka."

"Aku hanya belum siap."

Zou Mi mengerti. Tapi jika terus menghindar itu juga tidak baik.

"Bukankah harus ada yang menyelesaikannya?"

Kyuhyun diam mendengar pertanyaan yang tidak terdengar seperti pertanyaan itu. Zou Mi merangkul bahu Kyuhyun. Mengguncangnya dengan akrab. "Aku yakin kau bisa. Kami yakin itu."

Kyuhyun memang menolak semua orang yang ingin datang. Tapi sejak dia menerima Jaerim dan Zou Mi yang lain pun semakin keras berusaha. Tidak perduli jika dia bilang 'tidak', seperti Changmin yang _keukeuh_ untuk datang. Mereka akan tetap mencari cara dan membangun jalan untuk semakin dekat dengannya. Hera eomma hampir setiap hari menyelundupkan makanan ke dapur Jaerim.

"Annyeong!"

Keduanya menoleh cepat. Beda dengan Zou Mi yang tersenyum lebar, Kyuhyun justru mendengus melihat Changmin datang.

0o0o0o0o0

Nyatanya Changmin tidak sendirian. Ada Henry yang memaksa untuk ikut. Keduanya sekarang duduk lesehan di beranda samping tempat dimana Kyuhyun sejak awal duduk. Zou Mi sendiri masuk ke dalam, dalihnya membuat minuman. Padahal Kyuhyun rasa keduanya tidak perlu apapun. Ah Kyuhyun tuan rumah yang kejam.

"K-Kyu hyung." panggil Henry yang sejak tadi duduk gelisah seolah duduk diatas duri saja.

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab namun melirik sekilas kemudian kembali memandangi sakura. Dia bersikap sangat cuek, sekalipun perasaannya tidak begitu.

Henry menggosok lututnya, menyalurkan rasa gugup. "Appa menitip salam. Dia bilang jika diijinkan dia ingin datang."

Sekali lagi Kyuhyun melirik Henry hanya sekejap saat anak itu menyebut 'appa'. "Siapa memangnya yang ingin dia kunjungi disini?"

Tidak hanya Henry Changmin pun terkejut mendengar nada sinis Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun bangkit. "Kita semua akhirnya tahu, aku bukan siapa-siapa. Jadi katakan padanya tidak perlu memaksakan diri untuk melakukan hal yang sia-sia." berbalik Kyuhyun hendak pergi. Tepat saat Zou Mi muncul membawa minuman diatas nampan.

"Hyung!" Henry ikut berdiri. Kyuhyun berhenti. "Appa sudah berubah. Aku juga bukan siapa-siapa. Tapi pasti kita bisa kembali menjadi keluarga."

"Keluarga yang mana? Kalian keluarga. Tapi bukan termasuk aku! Hal yang membuatku menyesal adalah aku baru mengetahuinya setelah sekian lama. Andai dia mengatakannya sejak awal. Kenapa harus menyembunyikannya selama ini? Bukankah dia juga sangat menderita karena hal itu?" Kyuhyun mengepalkan kedua tangannya. "Tidak. Tapi dia sengaja melakukannya! Karena dia berusaha melampiaskan kebenciannya kepadaku! Akhirnya aku tahu alasan dari semua hal menyakitkan yang dia tujukan hanya padaku! Jadi kumohon berhentilah. Sejak awal aku sudah memiliki jalanku sendiri. Hidup seorang diri, kurasa itu sudah menjadi takdirku."

Kyuhyun berlalu tanpa mendengar panggilan Henry ataupun cegahan Zou Mi. dengan cepat dia masuk ke dalam kamarnya, tidak lupa mengunci pintunya. Dia tidak ingin siapapun datang dan mengatakan hal manis untuk membujuknya. Dia tidak butuh semua itu. Dia sudah cukup menerima segala kepalsuan. Tapi satu yang nyata, rasa sakitnya. Satu-satunya hal yang tersisa dari dirinya hanya hal yang menyakitkan.

"Maaf. Maaf. Aku tidak sanggup. Aku sudah mencoba, tapi ini terlalu menyakitkan." Kyuhyun jatuh terduduk diujung ranjangnya. Menangis terisak.

0o0o0o0

Henry pulang dengan wajah lesu. Dirinya tertekan dengan sikap Kyuhyun. Penolakannya yang wajar, tapi terasa menyedihkan. Salah siapa memangnya?

"Henry-ah!" Hera menyambutnya dengan wajah berharap. Henry melengos melihat harapan yang kemudian memudar dari wajah sang ibu.

"Maaf, eomma."

"Tidak apa, sayang. Kita bisa melakukannya lain kali."

Henry menggeleng semakin suram. "Hyung bahkan bilang akan memiliki kehidupannya sendiri. Dia menolak kita dan apapun yang akan kita usahakan untuknya."

Young Woon yang tadi sempat berdiri dari kursinya kembali jatuh terduduk. Dia menutupi wajahnya dengan perasaan sedih. Ini yang dia takutkan. Begitu ingat Kyuhyun pasti akan menjauh. Tidak ada jaminan Kyuhyun akan kembali dan menerima keadaan ini dengan lapang dada.

"Ini salahku. Semua karena aku." Young Woon terguguk. Untuk sekian kali dia menyesali segala hal dan menangis terus menerus.

0o0o0o0o0

"Kyu!" Jaerim mengetuk pintu kamar Kyuhyun. Membujuknya untuk keluar kamar. Dia sangat khawatir. Dia pikir dirinya bisa kembali bekerja dengan teneng. Tapi nyatanya baru dua hari dia meninggalkan Kyuhyun hal ini kembali terjadi.

"Kyunie, setidaknya makanlah. Zou Mi bilang kau tidak makan sejak siang tadi. Ayolah, nak, keluar."

Tidak ada suara yang berarti dari dalam. Jaerim menghela nafas pasrah. Dia melangkah pergi tanpa hasil.

Zou Mi menunggunya di meja makan. Menghadapi makanan tanpa niat untuk menyantapnya.

"Bukankah dia sangat keras kepala?" katanya melihat Jaerim duduk.

"Itu wajar." menghela nafas. "Ini lebih sulit dari saat dia amnesia. Karena semua luka dan rasa sakit itu kembali dia rasakan. Bertambah, tidak berkurang sedikitpun. Aku terus berfikir bagaimana seandainya dia menemui kenyataan lainnya?"

"Apa maksudmu, Jaeie?"

Jaerim mengambil nafas dalam dan panjang. Menatap Zou Mi lurus-lurus. "Jika Kyuhyun tahu kebenaran bahwa tuan Choi adalah ayah kandungnya. Bagaimana dia akan menghadapi hal itu?"

Zou Mi melengos, memutus kontak mata dengan Jaerim. Nafasnya tercekat saat itu juga melihat Kyuhyun berdiri disana. Reflek dia berdiri hingga kursi yang dia duduki berderak ke belakang. "Kyuhyun!"

Jaerim ikut menoleh. Sama terkejutnya dengan Zou Mi. Kyuhyun berdiri disana dengan kaki bergetar dan wajah yang pucat.

Brugh!

Kyuhyun jatuh terduduk saat kedua kaki yang menopang tubuhnya tidak mampu lagi menahan gejolak diri. Apa yang barusan dia dengar? Bohong, kan? Itu hanya lelucon. Bagaimana tuan Choi bisa menjadi ayah kandungnya?

"Bohong." gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

Benar. Ini pasti hanya lelucon. Tuan Choi adalah orang yang membeli ginjalnya, tidak lebih dari itu. Seseorang yang saat dia lihat akan membuatnya terhimpit oleh ketakutan. Orang seperti itu, bagaimana bisa menjadi ayah kandungnya?

"Bohong!" teriak Kyuhyun menutup kedua telinganya. "Tidak! Jangan memberiku luka lagi. Kumohon, berhenti menyakitiku!"

Jaerim sudah menangis tidak mampu mendekat atau menenangkan Kyuhyun. Namun Zou Mi dengan cepat bergerak dan merengkuh tubuh Kyuhyun.

Tidak ada penolakan namun tidak juga respon yang baik. Zou Mi seperti memeluk sebuah batu, dingin dan keras. Kemudian Kyuhyun tiba-tiba menjerit dengan sangat keras lalu tidak sadarkan diri.

0o0o0o0o0

"Berhenti menyalahkan Jaerim!" seru Zou Mi melihat Jaerim disalahkan atas kejadian ini. Siwon, tuan Choi, taun Kim, bahkan Hera dan Henry menyudutkan Jaerim. Tidak sadarkah mereka, jika Kyuhyun menderita juga karena mereka?

Jaerim ditarik dan didudukkan di salah satu kursi tunggu. Wanita itu bergetar dan tangannya dingin. Zou Mi sedih melihat kekasihnya begini. Lalu menatap sinis kepada mereka. "Kalian harus lebih dari menyesal baru bisa menuduh orang lain bersalah! Satu kesalahan dan kalian marah seolah menjadi orang suci saat ini!"

Jaerim menahan Zou Mi yang diliputi emosi. Dia menggeleng. "Kyuhyun akan baik-baik saja, kan?" air mata kembali menetes dari mata indah yang dipuja Zou Mi. manik yang saat ini bergeletar oleh kecemasan dan penyesalan. Zou Mi memeluknya, tidak tega menatap mata itu lama-lama.

Mereka segera membawa Kyuhyun ke rumah sakit saat Kyuhyun sadar dari pingsannya dan histeris. Kyuhyun seperti bukan Kyuhyun. Dia lepas kendali. Menjerit berulang kali dan tidak mendengarkan siapapun. Jaerim terpukul karena melihat itu.

Salahnya.

Ini semua salahnya. Jeritnya dalam hati berulang kali.

Jaerim menyesal akan hal itu. Karenanya dia diam dan tidak membela diri saat semua orang menyudutkan kelalaiannya.

0o0o0o0o0

Kyuhyun perlu perawatan ekstra. Dia harus disuntik dengan obat penenang berkali-kali karena begitu sadar dia akan kembali histeris. Semua orang merasakan keprihatinan yang besar. Kyuhyun yang sekarang harus menghabiskan waktunya dengan berbaring tidur sepanjang hari.

"Rehabilitasi?!"

"Mental pasien sudah mengalami kerusakan cukup serius. Hanya rehabilitasi yang bisa kami sarankan."

"Kyuhyun gila, begitu maksud mu uisa?" ada nada tidak terima saat Young Woon melontarkan pertanyaan itu.

Uisa itu menghela nafas sulit. "Dia hanya histeris saat ini, tapi itu bisa menjadi lebih serius jika tidak segera ditangani. Tolong pahami ini, karena pasien butuh pengobatan secepatya. Dan jika tidak, hal yang anda sebutkan tadi bisa benar-benar terjadi"

Semua yang disana tercekat mendengar penuturan mengerikan itu. Kyuhyun yang gila. Tidak akan bisa mereka bayangkan. Tangis Hera pecah saat itu juga. Jaerim membeku dalam pelukan Zou Mi. Yang lain diam dalam kesuraman hati.

Ini terlihat seperti neraka.

0o0o0o0o0

"Kibum!"

Clang!

Pisau itu terlempar dan teronggok disudut dapur. Donghae mengambil tangan Kibum yang sempat terluka. Darah keluar cukup banyak dan akan menjadi lebih buruk jika seandainya dia tidak datang. Menekan luka itu dengan tangannya beharap itu bisa menahan darah Kibum.

Tes

Donghae mengusap matanya yang kurang ajar. Untuk sejenak tadi dia menahan nafas melihat Kibum berbuat anarkis pada dirinya sendiri. Hampir dia serangan jantung jika tidak berfikir lebih cepat untuk mengambil alih pisau dan melemparnya jauh-jauh.

Tes

Dan mata Donghae semakin kurang ajar dengan mengalirkan lebih banyak air yang terasa asin dikecapnya.

Hingga Donghae tidak lagi mampu menahannya lagi. Dia menangis dengan keras. Tangannya yang masih menekan luka Kibum ditempelkan di keningnya. "Tolong jangan lakukan ini, Kibum! Aku tahu ini sangat berat. Bukan hanya dirimu. Kita semua merasakannya. Ha~haaa aa."

Donghae tidak menutupi tangisnya. Dia meraung keras. Pikirannya sangat buntu mendapati kenyataan Kyuhyun harus di rehabilitasi. Dan apa yang diperbuat Kibum ini? Dia hampir melukai lengannya sangat dalam. Kibum bermaksud mati!

Kibum menatap Donghae dengan wajah yang datar. Dia tidak menangis, Donghae yang menangis keras. Hatinya hanya terlalu sakit sampai dirinya tidak bisa merasakannya lagi. Dia tidak bisa menangis. Tidak, bahkan untuk sedikit memperlihatkan bebannya.

Kibum hanya ingin melepas perasaan sakitnya. Dia frustasi mendapati beban hatinya sangat berat. Kyuhyun, adik yang sudah mencuri hatinya mengalami hal yang buruk karenanya. Tidak hanya darinya, tapi juga semua orang. Kibum hanya satu yang merasa sangat frustasi dan lemah.

Donghae teramat sedih melihat adiknya yang tidak berekspresi. Ada apa dengan Kibum? Bukankah disaat begini dia harus menangis? Setidaknya itu akan melegakan sedikit.

"Kibumie?" Kibum menampung air mata Donghae dengan tangannya yang lain. Melihatnya dengan wajah yang masih sama.

"Sepertinya aku lupa caranya menangis, hyung. Eotteokke, Donghae hyung?"

Tangis Donghae semakin keras saja. Menggeleng sedih menatap Kibum. Kedua manik hitam itu menatapnya kebingungan. Ada rasa sakit yang begitu dalam, tapi terjebak dalam kungkungan. Donghae memegang kedua bahu Kibum.

"Kibum. Kibum-ah. Jangan seperti ini, kumohon. Kita harus kuat. Kita harus menolong Kyuhyun. Kau tidak boleh jatuh juga Kibum."

0o0o0o0o0

Changmin tidak berkedip menatap wajah tidur Kyuhyun. Sahabatnya terlihat menyedihkan. Dia tidur hanya karena obat tidur. Kedua tangan dan kakinya harus diikat dengan kain. Begitu sadar dan histeris suster atau dokter akan cepat-cepat menyuntikkan obat.

Itu mengerikan.

Pemuda jangkung itu tidak pernah membayangkan hal ini akan terjadi pada sahabatnya. Bukankah Kyuhyun kuat? Dia akan mampu menahan segala rasa sakit, bukan? Apakah ini sudah diluar kekuatannya?

Sahabatnya yang malang.

Changmin menyisipkan jemarinya di sela-sela jemari Kyuhyun. Sensasi dingin langsung dirasakannya.

"Kau harus bertahan, Kyu. Kami semua menyayangimu. Kau harus sembuh."

Keputusan rehabilitasi sudah diambil. Kedua keluarga sudah setuju dan segera memilih tempat untuk rehabilitasi. Yang berat dari hal itu adalah mereka tidak bisa sesuka hati datang dan menjenguk Kyuhyun selama berada di panti rehabilitasi.

"Kau harus sembuh. Kau akan sendirian disana. Tapi kau tidak boleh takut. Berjanjilah untuk sembuh. Aku merindukanmu, chingue."

0o0o0o0o0

Hanya Leeteuk dan Zou Mi yang mengantar Kyuhyun sampai di tempat rehabilitasi. Terletak jauh di luar kota. Di tempat yang tenang dan privat. Sesuai yang di putuskan demi kenyamanan dan penyembuhan maksimal Kyuhyun, keluarga Choi bisa menentukan kehendak mereka.

Hera mengecup lama kening Kyuhyun. Pemuda itu hanya diam mengedip lamat-lamat merasakan perlakuan Hera. Dia berada dibawah obat penenang. Tubuhnya lemas bahkan untuk membuka mulutnya.

"Kau harus kembali, sayang. Kami semua menunggumu." Hera mundur setelah selesai. Berganti dengan tuan Kim. Lelaki itu hanya bisa memeluk erat tubuh Kyuhyun, mengecup kepalanya berulang kali seraya menangis. Dia tidak pernah berfikir akan melakukan ini. Mengirim anaknya ke pusat rehabilitasi dalam keadaan yang mengenaskan.

Semua bergantian menunjukkan salam perpisahan, terkecuali Kibum yang berdiri jauh dari mereka. Menatap dalam diam dan datar hingga mobil yang mengangkut Kyuhyun berlalu dari halaman rumah sakit.

Zraaaasss

Kibum mendongak saat hujan tiba-tiba turun. Menetes membasahi wajahnya. Menggantikannya menangis. Dirinya merasa kehilangan. Hatinya kosong untuk kesekian kali entah sampai kapan.

0o0o0o0o0

0o0o0o0

0o0o0

0o0

0

TBC

Monday, February 13, 2017

7:39 AM

Pendek? Yup.

Aku merasa ini sedikit cepat. Tapi ya sudahlah. Aku ingin ini cepat selesai. Maka aku memang akan mempercepatnya. Jangan tanya berapa chapter lagi. Karena begitu aku menargetkan, maka itu bisa berubah sesuai kondisi.

Bahkan alur ini tidak seperti yang aku rancangkan sebelumnya. Dari chapter dua puluhan sudah banyak yang berubah. Bahkan beberapa chapter yang sudah aku tulis aku sisihkan dan berganti dengan chapter lain yang baru. Tapi membuat charakter Kyuhyun yang psikisnya down hingga bawah memang sudah jadi point sejak awal.

Hahhh

Aku merasa akan segera lega setelah ff ini kelar. Karena sungguh otakku sudah dipenuhi dengan ff lain. Gak sabar untuk menulis yang itu. Semoga kalian, para reader, reviewer, follower, yang favorite ff aneh ini juga bersedia untuk membaca ff yang akan datang.

Maaf karena tidak bisa balas rivew kalian. Aku membaca semua rivew dan suka cengengesan sendiri. hahaha.

Salam

Sima Yu'I

(SY'I)


	32. Chapter 28

Adalah sebuah tempat yang sangat nyaman. Dibanding tempat rehabilitasi lebih mirip sebuah villa melepas kepenatan. Terletak di dataran tinggi yang dikelilingi pepohonan besar. Rumah yang luas terbuat dari kayu-kayu berkualitas. Halaman penuh bunga dan lapangan kecil. Dibelakang rumah ada sebuah danau buatan yang tidak begitu lebar namun terlihat cantik. Ada ikan dan teratai yang memenuhi sebagian permukaannya. Di dekat danau ada bantulan dari tali tambang dan ban yang diikatkkan di batang pohon, ayunannya bisa sampai ke tengah danau.

Kyuhyun bukan satu-satunya pasien disana. Ada dua orang lain, yang lebih dulu berobat. Satu perempuan tua dan satu lelaki dewasa yang masing-masing didampingi seorang perawat. Tiga orang pelayan, yang memiliki tugasnya sendiri. Dengan begitu banyak orang hanya ada satu spikiater yang ditugaskan. Seorang wanita dewasa yang nampak elegan dan anggun secara bersamaan. Namun dia adalah orang yang ramah dan saat tersenyum matanya akan menyipit.

Satu minggu pertama Kyuhyun sangat sulit ditangani. Dia tidak berhenti histeris bahkan tidak segan menghancurkan barang-barang dan melukai perawatnya. Dimasa seperti itu obat penenang masih terus digunakan.

Kemudian keadaan yang buruk itu berangsur turun di bulan kedua. Dokter Lee selalu bersabar. Datang saat pagi dan petang. Hanya untuk duduk dan bercengkerama dengan Kyuhyun. Atau bisa disebut dia mengoceh banyak hal tapi Kyuhyun mengabaikannya.

Keberadaan dokter Lee direspon Kyuhyun di bulan keempat.

Pagi itu seperti biasa dokter Lee datang berkunjung ke kamar Kyuhyun usai waktu sarapan. Berjalan di beranda panjang menuju kamar Kyuhyun. Dari jauh dia sudah melihat pemuda itu duduk diam di depan jendelanya yang menghadap ke danau. Jendela tersebut masih diteralis untuk menghindari hal-hal buruk yang bisa terjadi.

"Pagi, Kyuhyun-ah!" sapanya seperti biasa juga. Dia berhenti di depan jendela, tersenyum pada pemuda yang bahkan tidak bergerak dari duduknya, atau sedikit meliriknya.

Dokter berusia 32 tahun itu menyandarkan diri di dekat jendela, separuh badannya masih terlihat dari balik jendela. Menghirup udara dalam-dalam, dia menikmatinya. "Hari ini cerah. Benar, kan?"

Masih tidak ada sahutan. Dokter itu masih tetap tersenyum, menatap jauh melewati danau. "Kau ingin keluar? Berjalan diatas rerumputan pasti sangat menyenangkan. Kau pernah melakukannya?" dokter itu menoleh ke dalam. Saat itu matanya berpendar terkejut untuk sesaat. Dan untuk sesaat itu juga dia menahan nafas. Kedua matanya lurus menatap mata Kyuhyun yang saat ini sedang menatapnya. Mulutnya terbuka sedikit, hanya sepersekian detik lalu menutup lagi. Dan kembali menerawang jauh ke depan.

Dokter Lee meneguk ludahnya. Baiklah, dia tidak boleh melewatkan kesempatan, begitu pikirnya. Maka dengan merendahkan diri hingga sejajar dengan Kyuhyun, tangannya mengetuk kaca jendela. Dia merasa berhasil saat Kyuhyun kembali menoleh padanya.

"Kau ingin berjalan keluar? Ayo."

Begitulah pagi itu berjalan. Di akhir Juli Kyuhyun menerima ajakan dokter Lee. Mungkin tidak lama, juga hanya berjalan di halaman belakang. Namun setitik hal kecil itu adalah perubahan yang berarti.

Selanjutnya dokter Lee masih harus berusaha keras agar Kyuhyun mau berbicara. Jika Kyuhyun bisa diajak berkomunikasi, maka sesi konseling bisa segera dijalankan.

0o0o0o0o0

Saat keluar dari ruag konseling, Kibum mendapati ayahnya sudah duduk menunggu.

"Kau sudah selesai, Kibum-ah? Aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

Selama perjalanan Kibum tidak mengatakan apapun. Dia hanya duduk diam di sebelah tuan Choi, bersandar sepenuhnya dan melihat keluar. Sudah lama sejak Kyuhyun dikirim untuk melakukan rehabilitasi. Dan dirinya juga melakukan hal sama. Dia butuh konseling. Semua orang menyarankan hal itu, dia pun melakukannya.

"Bagaimana hari ini?" tanya tuan Choi setelah lama diam.

"Biasa."

Tuan Choi tersenyum samar. Kibum terlihat sama seperti hari-hari kemarin. Tapi sebagai ayah dia tahu perubahan kecil yang jauh lebih baik. Konseling Kibum berjalan baik. Minggu ketiga dalam sesi konselingnya Kibum akhirnya bisa menangis. Dia menangis sangat kerasa dan lama. Seolah beban bertahun-tahun terlampiaskan hari itu.

"Kau ingin mampir dulu?"

Kibum tidak langsung menjawab. Baru sadar jika jalan yang mereka lalui bukan jalan yang biasanya untuk pulang. Dia menoleh pada ayahnya. "Kau ingin kemana?"

"Ke tempat Ibu adikmu."

Kibum mengatupkan mulut. Mereka diam kemudian hingga beberapa menit kemudian sampai di tanah pemakaman. Keduanya keluar dari kursi penumpang dan membiarkan supir menunggu. Beriringan masuk. Kibum ragu untuk melangkah namun inilah jawaban dari permintaannya saat itu. Keinginan Kibum yang tiba-tiba ingin berkunjung ke pusara ibu Kyuhyun.

Tuan Choi berhenti berjalan saat dirasa Kibum lambat di belakangnya. Dia melambai pada Kibum yang rupanya tidak melangkah.

"Ayo, Kibum."

"Tapi,"

"Kau ragu sekarang?"

Kibum menunduk.

Tuan Choi mengerti. Berbalik sepenuhnya pada Kibum. "Dibandingkan dirimu, appa lebih besar mengemban dosa itu, Kibum. Tidak akan mudah sekalipun itu hanya gundukan tanah. Tapi appa mulai sering datang ke tempat ini. Juga ke tempat ibumu. Setiap kali meminta maaf berharap kesalahan dan semua kesulitan ini berlalu. Meminta kepada mereka yang kini dekat dengan Tuhan agar menyampaikan segala penyesalan kami dan mengembalikan Kyuhyun kepada kita."

Tuan Choi tersenyum saat Kibum mengangkat wajah dan manatap kedua matanya. Meremas pelan bahu Kibum tuan Choi kembali berkata. "Wanita itu adalah wanita yang lembut dan menyayangi anak-anak. Appa ingat dia menggendong dan menimangmu dengan penuh kasih sayang. Setiap kali dia datang Siwon bahkan Donghae akan mengerubunginya. Kalian sangat menyukainya. Kau juga begitu tenang saat digendongannya."

Air mata Kibum mengalir lebih dulu dari milik tuan Choi. Dia tidak tahu tentang itu. Ini baru dia dengar baru-baru ini. Jika bahkan dia sudah mengenal tentang wanita bernama Cho Youjin. Wanita yang merawatnya sebentar bahkan sejak dia lahir.

Setelah tenang keduanya kembali berjalan. Bersisihan melewati deretan makan yang rapi. Hingga mereka semakin masuk dan sampai di gundukan datar yang mereka tuju. Disana mereka bertemu dengan tuan Kim.

"Kalian kemari?" tuan Kim sedikit terkejut namun kemudian menyingkir agar mereka bisa mendekat. "Aku sudah selesai. Aku akan pergi."

Tuan Kim melangkah pergi. Tuan Choi memperhatikannya, sebelum benar-benar jauh dia bilang pada Kibum akan pergi dan menunggunya di depan pemakaman. Kibum mengangguk tidak keberatan ditinggal sendiri.

Kibum menatap nisan itu baik-baik. Membaca deretan nama yang kini terasa dekat dengannya. Mungkin karena ternyata dia orang yang sempat mengurusnya atau karena Kyuhyun. Kibum tidak merasa itu bukan persoalan. Dia datang sebagai Kibum. Choi Kibum yang telah mengambil ginjal dari anak perempuan itu.

Berlutut. Kibum menunduk dalam di depan pusara Youjin.

"Aku meminta maaf dan berterima kasih padamu. Aku berjanji tidak akan meninggalkan Kyuhyun. Aku bersumpah tidak akan membiarkannya terluka lagi."

Bahu Kibum bergetar. Dia berusaha menahannya. Namun kemudian memilih untuk melepasnya. Tangisannya. Untuk rasa terima kasih, permohonan dan sumpah yang sudah dia ucapkan. Namun hal yang lebih dominan dari semua itu adalah harapan. Dia datang untuk hal yang sama seperti yang lainnya. Datang membawa penyesalan dan harapan.

0o0

Tuan Choi menyusul tuan Kim yang belum jauh. Mengajaknya untuk berjalan keluar bersama. Mereka jarang bertemu dan akan bertemu hanya untuk membicarakan Kyuhyun. Selebihnya tidak ada hal lain. Seolah mereka terjalin karena Kyuhyun, bukan hal yang lebih lumrah. Mereka bahkan tidak berteman. Padahal Siwon sudah datang dan bermaksud menjalin hubungan baik.

"Apa kabarmu Kim-ssi?" tuan Choi yang akhirnya bertanya.

Tuan Kim menoleh canggung. "Baik. Atau tidak… entahlah. Kyuhyun masih disana dan aku tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk datang." tuan Kim menggeleng tidak tahu harus mengatakan dengan kalimat bagaimana perasaannya. Menghela nafas dia kembali menatap jalan di depan yang mereka telusuri.

"Kyuhyun masih belum bisa dikunjungi. Jika sudah aku akan mengabarimu." janji tuan Choi.

"Kau mengambil semua tanggung jawab, Choi-ssi. Entah aku harus berterima kasih atau membiarkan hal itu dengan wajar karena kau ayah kandungnya."

Tuan Choi berhenti. Tuan Kim berhenti satu langkah di depan.

"Kau masih memiliki ganjalan diantara kita? Itu wajar. Aku melakukan hal yang tidak akan bisa dimaafkan. Sungguh aku minta maaf. Kau harus tahu, itu juga adalah beban yang tidak bisa aku singkirkan sampai kapanpun. Maafkan aku Kim-ssi." sebaik apapun yang nampak sekarang diantara mereka, masih ada jengkal yang lebar dan ada undakan tinggi sebuah dosa dari kesalahan tuan Choi yang tidak akan termaafkan sampai kapanpun. Itu tidak bisa disangkal pihak manapun.

Tuan Kim menghela nafas panjang dan dalam, menghembuskan teratur. "Mendengarnya sekarang sudah terasa berat lagi. Sudah banyak berkurang, kau jangan khawatir. Aku tidak berjanji bisa memaafkanmu sepenuhnya tapi aku bisa merasakannya sekarang. Sakitnya sudah berkurang." tuan Kim berbalik, menatap tuan Choi tersenyum kecil. "Tapi jangan mengatakannya lagi. Dengan tidak mengungkitnya lagi, kurasa kita tidak akan merasakan lukanya lagi."

Merasa haru atas kebesaran hati tuan Kim, tuan Choi emngangguk sepakat. Mereka akan menutup luka lama dan emncoba memperbaiki diri demi Kyuhyun. Membawa kembali anak itu dan berusaha untuk membangun kebahagiaan dua keluarga yang terikat oleh satu benang.

"Mari kita tunjukkan pada Kyuhyun ada kebahagiaan disini. Kita akan menyambutnya kelak dengan itu. Dan memberikan apa yang patut dia dapatkan."

Tuan Choi menyusut air matanya. Mengangguk. "Hum. Itu pasti. Jadi marilah sering bertemu seperti seorang teman. Aku ingin tidak ada canggung dan kikuk lagi."

Dengan berkaca-kaca tuan Kim menyambut tangan tuan Choi. Uluran pertemanan. Sepakat untuk mengikis rasa sakit itu bersama.

0o0o0o0o0

0o0o0o0

0o0o0

0o0

0

7 bulan di tempat rehabilitasi

Kyuhyun sedang duduk di bangku panjang di dekat lapangan mini. Diam tanpa melakukan apapun.

Duk!

Sebuah bola basket berhenti terhantuk kakinya. Melihat bola tersebut sebentar lalu menoleh saat ada suara langkah mendekat.

"Itu bolaku, boleh kuambil?"

Kyuhyun mengerjap.

"Kau sangat diam, ya!" lelaki dengan jenggot tipis itu duduk tanpa disuruh, lalu memungut bolanya. "Perkenalkan, Kim Jeonha." mengulurkan tangan pada Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun." jawab Kyuhyun pelan tanpa mengindahkan tangan di depannya.

Berkedik bahu Kim Jeonha menarik kembali tangannya. "Aku memperhatikanmu. Kau sudah 7 bulan, bukan? Dan aku akan segera keluar. Hahaha." tawanya sombong.

Kyuhyun tidak berbicara. Namun mendengarkan semua yang dikatakan Kim Jeonha.

"Bukankah, nyonya Lee sangat cantik?" bisik Kim Jeonha itu sambil tersenyum jahil. "Aku tertarik. Tapi dia psikiaterku. Aku seorang yang kesepian. Tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Menghabiskan waktu dengan bekerja dan merasa terhimpit karena hal itu. Pada akhirnya aku jatuh cinta, dia bukan orang yang pantas. Harta hanya bisa membuat wanita mendekat, tapi tidak dengan kesetiaan dan hati mereka."

Kim Jeonha bukanlah penderita gangguan mental parah. Dia hanya depresi. Menjadi langganan tetap di tempat ini. Dia datang saat merasa depresi dan akan pergi setelah merasa lebih baik. Tapi akan datang lagi dalam kurun waktu tertentu. Bisa dibilang dia datang saat ingin menyegarkan otaknya. Dia tidak serius sakit. Begitu kata dokter Lee, saat Kyuhyun mengingat lelaki ini.

"Kau datang untuk menggoda dokter Lee." kata Kyuhyun tepat pada sasaran.

"Ha-ha-ha." tawa Kim Jeonha kaku.

"Hanya karena kau kaya dan pendana utama tempat ini, kau datang sekehendak hatimu."

"Siapa yang bilang?!" Kim Jeonha berdiri tegak. Memukul bola basketnya dengan geram. Kyuhyun tahu orang ini pura-pura. Nyatanya Kim Jeonha bisa menebak dengan tepat siapa yang mengatakan hal-hal tersebut. Para perawat dna pelayan yang bergosip.

Kyuhyun bangkit. Hendak pergi namun dirinya segera dirangkul Kim Jeonha. "Hei teman kecil mau kemana? Masih banyak waktu untuk menikmati semua ini." katanya seraya mengerling ke sekitar. Udara pagi yang segar dan langit yang cerah. "Ingin bermain basket denganku?"

"Basket?"

Kyuhyun tidak sadar jika ada ring basket di salah satu pohon. Dia pikir lapangan kecil itu hanya untuk pajangan.

"Ayo. Kau perlu menggerakkan tubuhmu, anak muda!"

Dia tidak ingin bergerak tapi lelaki itu memaksa bahkan sengaja melempar bola kearahnya. Sekali dua kali Kyuhyun mengabaikan, namun lambat laun dia menggerakkan tangannya. Hanya sekedar menangkap bola tersebut dan kembali melemparnya. Ayolah, dia tidak tahu caranya bermain basket.

0o0o0o0o0

"Jadi apa yang kau lakukan hari ini?"

Kyuhyun melihat dokter itu sekilas. Lalu kembali memandang jendela.

"Bukan hal yang berarti."

"Apa kegiatan tidak berarti itu, heum?" kembali dokter Lee mengejarnya dengan pertanyaan. Seulas senyum tidak pernah lepas dari wajahnya.

Kyuhyun menautkan jemarinya. "Bangun. Sarapan. Duduk di halaman. Makan siang. Bertemu denganmu."

"Bagus. Kau tidak lupa obatmu?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Kau bermain basket dengan Jeonha-ssi. Kau menikmatinya?"

"Dia memaksaku."

Dokter Lee tertawa kecil. Menepuk tangan Kyuhyun. "Jika kau tidak suka, kau hanya perlu mengatakannya. Apa kau mengatakan keberatanmu?"

Kyuhyun diam. Menatap dokter Lee. Dokter Lee tersenyum lebih lebar, mengusap tangan Kyuhyun lalu menutup catatannya. "Berapa origami yang kau buat hingga hari ini?"

Kyuhyun menoleh di sudut, diatas meja bertebaran origami burung dengan berbagai warna. Kyuhyun mengernyit. Dokter menunggu dengan sabar. "324"

Dokter Lee bangkit menghampiri meja tersebut. "Ini yang kau buat semalam?" mengambil satu yang belum dirangkai dengan tali. "Sudah sangat rapi dan bagus. Kau ingin membuat yang lain?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng. Dokter Lee mengangguk meletakkan kembali origami burung tersebut.

"Uisa."

"Heum?" dokter Lee berbalik. Menatap Kyuhyun dengan lembut.

"Orang itu ingin aku menanyakan ini."

Alis dokter Lee tarangkat sedikit.

"Apa kau menyukainya?"

Dokter Lee langsung meremas ujung jasnya. Tersenyum paksa. "Dan katakan padanya untuk berhenti berusaha."

Alis Kyuhyun bertaut. "Jadi dia tidak akan sembuh?"

"Wae?"

"Dia bilang dia merasa waras hanya saat bersamamu."

Dokter Lee sudah tidak tahan. Dengan langkah lebar dia mengambil catatannya dan keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun. Dia perlu menemui satu orang pasien yang benar-benar dianggap 'gila' menurutnya.

0o0o0o0o0

0o0o0o0

"Kenapa?" Kyuhyun menunjuk kening Kim Jeonha. Saat paginya dia melihat lelaki itu ada benjolan biru di keningnya. Yang terlihat cukup sakit.

"Oh." Kim Jeonha mengusap keningnya. "Ini sentuhan cinta." dan tersenyum seperti orang bodoh. Kyuhyun jadi ingat seseorang.

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Kau memang gila."

"Hei! Inilah cinta! Kau pasti juga pernah merasakannya."

"Tidak." sangkal Kyuhyun memang benar. Dia pernah menyukai, hanya sebatas itu. Tapi tidak pernah mencintai. Lagipula cinta pemuda sepertinya dan lelaki dewasa macam Kim Jeonha pastilah berbeda.

"Jangan mengelak. Nyonya Huan berada disini karena kehilangan suaminya. Dia sangat mencintai suaminya, karena itu dia jadi gila."

"Dia hanya pelupa." timpal Kyuhyun.

Nyonya Huan penderita dimensia tua yang perlu banyak pengawasan. Anak-anaknya mengirim dia kesini hanya karena daerah ini begitu nyaman dibandingkan panti jompo. Kyuhyun hanya melihat wanita itu sesekali berada di halaman memetiki bunga. Terlihat kasihan tapi sewaktu wanita itu tersenyum senang dengan segenggam bunga yang dipetiknya masuk ke dalam, dia terlihat sangat bersinar. Kyuhyun akhirnya mengerti kenapa wanita itu bisa tersenyum sebahagia itu. Karena baginya suaminya masih hidup dan berada disisinya. Perasaannya terhadap sang suami masih terpelihara dengan baik. Tidak berkurang meski usia tua dan penyakit pelupanya. Bunga yang dipetik juga adalah krisan kesukaan suaminya.

"Kau juga merasakan beratnya cinta, kan? Karena itu kau dikirim kemari."

Kyuhyun mengernyit tidak suka.

"Ck ck anak muda sekarang. Putus cinta sedikit saja sudah depresi."

"Kau yang sejak pertama terus membicarakan cinta. Seolah itu jadi satu-satunya masalahmu."

"Cinta itu masalah orang dewasa anak muda. Jadi kunasihati kau,"

"Aku menolak dinasihati orang gila yang lebih gila dariku!"

"Uoo…!"

Kyuhyun bangkit dan berlalu pergi.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Donghae menguap lebar. Dia mengantuk sekali tapi Kibum belum pulang. Melirik jam sudah jam 11. Dia pikir untuk keluar menyusul Kibum. Tapi kemana? Dia bahkan tidak tahu harus kemana mencari adiknya.

Donghae sudah kembali ke rumahnya beberapa bulan lalu. Dia merasa khawatir saat melihat Kibum berusaha bunuh diri, meski Kibum mengelak itu bunuh diri, hanya pelampiasan diri katanya. Dia rasa alasan yang diutarakan Kibum jauh lebih mengerikan. Bagaimana kalau dibiarkan dan adiknya jadi suka melukai diri sendiri demi pelarian. Jadi dia memutuskan untuk kembali dan mengawasi sendiri.

Tapi rupanya itu tidak mudah. Dia sudah berada di semester akhir kuliah. Jadi sangat sibuk dan banyak yang harus dikerjakannya. Donghae hanya sesekali berada di rumah selebihnya dia menghabiskan waku di luaran.

Mengandalkan Siwon atau appa mereka pun tidak akan cukup. Kibum tidak bicara pada siapapun untuk mengurangi bebannya. Dia menutup diri dan menghindari mereka. Akhirnya Kibum harus ikut konseling. Mereka bilang, sih, sudah berjalan dengan baik. Di bulan ini saja Kibum sudah lepas dari jadwal tersebut. Tapi akhri-akhir ini dia bersikap aneh lagi.

Sudah berminggu-minggu sejak konseling terakhirnya, Kibum sering sekali keluar hingga larut malam atau bahkan tidak pulang.

"Kau belum tidur, Hae?" Siwon muncul di ruang depan, dimana Donghae menunggu adiknya disana. "Dia belum pulang?"

Donghae menggeleng lesu. "Telepon dariku juga tidak diangkatnya."

Siwon menghela nafas. Berjalan mendekat. Menepuk bahu Donghae. "Pergilah tidur. Aku yang akan menunggunya."

"Kau juga perlu tidur, hyung. Kau bekerja seharian itu pasti sudah sangat berat."

"Tidak apa. Sekali ini aku yang akan membuka pintunya."

Berfikir sebentar akhirnya Donghae setuju. Dia bangkit namun sebelum pergi Siwon menanyakan sesuatu. "Apakah dia akan pulang dan berjalan sempoyongan?"

Donghae hampir tertawa. Namun bisa mengendalikan senyumnya. "Dia hanya keluar pagi dan pulang tengah malam, hyung. Kau jangan khawatir. Dia masih cukup punya akal."

Siwon merasa lega setelahnya. Dia duduk dan menyandarkan diri. Berusaha tetap terjaga hingga pagi menjelang. Namun, Kibum, adik yang ditunggunya tidak pulang.

0o0o0o0o0

0o0o0o0

0o0o0

0o0

Awal bulan Desember Kyuhyun mendapat banyak kiriman barang juga makanan. Dia yang mendapatkan paket tersebut hanya melihatnya datar. Justru perawatnya yang nampak antusias dan bersemangat melihat-lihat.

"Wuah, Kyuhyun-ssi banyak orang yang memperhatikanmu."

Kyuhyun menoleh tanpa minat pada tumpukan barang di sudut kamarnya. "Kau boleh mengambilnya."

"Tidak. Itu tidak sopan. Terimalah karena mereka mengharapkan hal itu. Nanti kau bisa mengecewakan mereka." perawat itu tersenyum meletakkan sarapannya di meja depan sofa. "Apa kau tidak ingin makan di meja makan bersama yang lain?"

"Hem?"

"Kami akan berkumpul di meja makan dan makan bersama. Semua orang ada disana. Jika kau suka kau bisa ikut bergabung." memang itu yang harus dilakukan Kyuhyun. Sudah begitu lama seharusnya dia sudah mulai akrab dengan penghuni lainnya. Tapi hanya pada dokter Lee atau Kim Jeonha saja dia berinteraksi. Itupun jika mereka yang mengajaknya bicara. Jika tidak maka dia akan diam tidak melakukan apapun.

Kyuhyun memandang makanannya kemudian beralih pada perawat itu. Dia mengangguk ragu.

Dokter Lee tersenyum senang melihat kemunculan Kyuhyun pagi itu di meja makan. Dia menyapa dengan senyum seperti biasa.

"Pagi Kyuhyunie."

"Pagi, nak." sapa nyonya Huan juga.

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk dan mengambil tempat kosong di dekat dokter Lee. Makan dimulai setelah do'a bersama yang dipimpin dokter Lee. Sarapan mereka sedikit ramai oleh obrolan perawat dan pelayan disana. Dokter Lee juga ikut mengobrol dengan mereka. Nyonya Huan sesekali berbicara sendiri, seolah berbicara dengan suaminya. Kyuhyun makan dalam diam, namun telinganya menangkap semua itu dengan baik.

Kim Jeonha sudah keluar di bulan November. Jadi Kyuhyun tidak ada yang merecoki. Dia duduk sendiri di dekat lapangan. Bola basket teronggok di sebelahnya. Dia hanya memainkannya dengan tangan. Mengetuk-ngetuk atau memutarnya sesekali.

Rupanya tidak ada lelaki cerewet itu jadi sedikit sepi.

"Kau menunggu seseorang?"

Dia menoleh dan menemukan dokter Lee tersenyum lebar. "Kau ingin bermain basket?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng.

"Tidak? Tapi kau selalu bermain basket dengan Jeonha-ssi sebelumnya."

"Karena dia memaksa."

Dokter Lee terkekeh kecil. Selalu itu jawabannya, tapi tidak sekalipun Kyuhyun menolak. "Jadi sekarang aku harus memaksamu?"

"Aku sedang tidak ingin."

"Baiklah. Bagaimana dengan paketmu?"

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab.

"Siapa yang mengirimnya? Keluargamu?"

Kyuhyun masih diam. Dia menunduk saat dokter Lee mendudukkan diri di sebelahnya. "Kau tidak ingin menceritakan tentang keluargamu?" tanya dokter dengan halus. "Banyak sekali yang dikirim. Bukan dari satu orang, bukan? Mereka sepertinya sangat menyayangimu." dokter Lee bukannya tidak tahu perubahan di diri Kyuhyun saat dia meneruskan pertanyaan.

Kyuhyun meremas kain celananya. Ada ketegangan di tubuh itu.

"Boleh aku tahu tentang mereka? Cobalah cerita, Kyuhyun-ah. Aku penasaran dengan keluargamu."

Dug!

Bola basket itu menggelinding jauh sesaat setelah jatuh dari atas kursi. Kyuhyun tidak tahu harus menghentikan dokter dengan cara apa. Tangannya hanya reflek menggapai sesuatu dan yang terdekat dengannya adalah bola tersebut. Dia sendiri merasa terkejut saat bola itu jatuh.

"Mianhe." ucap Kyuhyun meremas jemarinya.

Dokter Lee tersenyum. Menggenggam jemari yang saling meremas itu, meuruskannya dan mengusapnya lembut. "Gweanchana. Sepertinya kau masih tidak ingin bercerita. Tidak apa. Kita bisa lakukan itu lain kali."

Kyuhyun menunduk dalam. Dokter Lee paham reaksi itu. Maka dia tidak ingin memaksa.

"Mereka mengirimku kesini." kata Kyuhyun saat dokter Lee akan bangun dari duduknya. Masih menunduk dan meremas jari-jarinya. Kyuhyun dilanda gugup dan tegang. "Karena aku gila. Karena mereka tidak menerima orang gila."

"Kau sudah memastikannya?"

"Karena mereka mengirimku kemari. Itu sudah pasti."

"Kau ingin pulang?"

Kyuhyun langsung menatap dokter Lee. Matanya berpendar terkejut. "Aku tidak ingin melihat mereka."

"Itulah kenapa kau terus menolak kunjungan. Padahal sejak beberapa bulan lalu, kau sudah bisa dikunjungi. Kenapa? Dengan menemui mereka, kau bisa mengatakan apa keinginanmu. Kalian bisa berbicara satu sama lain. Itu pasti akan lebih mudah jika kau menerimanya."

Kyuhyun menggeleng keras. "Mereka bukan keluargaku. Aku bukan siapa-siapa."

Dokter kembali menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun. Meremasnya lembut. "Pasti akan lebih ringan jika kau mau menceritakan beban itu padaku. Aku akan mendengarkan. Akan kubantu. Pasti."

0o0o0o0o0

Saat hendak masuk ke dalam mobil, Siwon melihat motor Kibum memasuki halaman. Siwon membatalkan kehendak awalnya, kembali menutup pintu dan menunggu hingga Kibum sampai di depannya.

"Kau baru pulang, Kibum?" tanya Siwon sedikit mengintimidasi. Dia masih kesal karena malam dulu dia menunggu hingga ketiduran di ruang depan. Hingga Donghae membangunkannya pagi-pagi buta saat adik keduanya itu hendak berangkat untuk penelitian guna skripsi akhirnya.

Dan lihat, seseorang yang dicemaskan dirinya juga Donghae justru baru pulang sekarang ini. Setelah berhari-hari tanpa kabar. Donghae menolak lapor polisi karena ini bukan yang pertama kali. Adik keduanya itu yakin Kibum akan pulang. Dan benar, dengan santainya Kibum muncul dan menatap Siwon seolah tidak ada hal yang mengkhawatirkan.

Kibum masih diatas motor menjawab tanya Siwon. "Iya."

"Bukan hanya kali ini. Tapi sudah sering kau melakukan ini. Pergi dan pulang sesukamu. Setidaknya beri kabar padaku atau siapapun."

"Mianhe."

Siwon berdecak kesal. Dia tidak menginginkan permintaan maaf. Tidak tahukah perilaku Kibum sekarang membuatnya semakin sulit? Dia harus membagi pikirannya untuk banyak hal. Dan yakinlah, dia sudah cukup pusing dan selalu merasa kekurangan waktu demi urusan-urusan itu. "Kibum, dengar." Siwon menurunkan intonasinya lebih lembut. "Aku tahu apa yang terjadi sangat sulit. Tapi bisakah kau membantuku? Tolong jangan menambah beban, Bum."

Kibum mengerling menatap Siwon. "Aku tidak seperti itu."

"Benar, kau seperti itu. Kelakuanmu sekarang menunjukkan kau menjadi beban. Beban untuk dirimu sendiri dan Donghae. Kau seolah menaruh semua kesalahan dan mengambil tanggung jawab itu seorang diri. Padahal tidak. Kau tidak harus, Kibum."

Kibum melengos. Dan Siwon kembali bersuara. "Tolonglah, Bumie. Itu tidak bebanmu seorang. Kau masih memiliki kami untuk berbagi. Bicarakan apapun, setidaknya biarkan hatimu menjadi lega. Donghae sangat mengkhawatirkanmu. Kau tidak ingin skripsinya gagal, kan? Dia butuh fokus."

"Hyung." Kibum kembali menaruh atensinya pada Siwon. "Aku hanya akan mengatakannya sekali. Kalian terlalu khawatir. Jangan berfikiran negatife tentangku. Apa gunanya aku pergi konseling? Aku baik. Aku sudah sangat baik. Karena aku selalu pergi melihatnya."

"Apa?!"

0o0o0o0o0

0o0o0o0

0o0o0

Kyuhyun mengintip dari jendela di ruang depan. Ada beberapa mobil berdatangan dan diparkir di halaman depan. Dia penasaran siapa yang berkunjung sebanyak itu? Atau akan ada pasien baru?

"Sedang apa Kyuhyun?"

Kyuhyun menutup kembali tirai jendela. Duduk kembali dengan benar, membuka bukunya. Namun hanya sekilas dia memilih bertanya pada perawatnya. "Akan ada pasien baru?"

Perawat yang sedang menyiapkan obatnya menatapnya tidak mengerti. "Aku tidak mendengar hal itu."

Kyuhyun meletakkan bukunya. Menerima obat yang diberikan si perawat. Menelannya dengan dorongan air. Perawat itu membereskan kembali obat namun meninggalkan air putih untuk Kyuhyun. Saat dia akan pergi, dia berbalik kembali. "Tapi, ada keluarga pasien yang akan berkunjung. Rapatkan mantelmu. Tahun ini sangat dingin. Mereka pasti datang untuk merayakan natal bersama."

Sepeninggal perawat itu Kyuhyun tidak lagi berminat dengan bukunya. Dia duduk bersandar. Melamun. Dia tidak berfikir sudah lama dia berada disini. Natal sudah datang saja.

Bicara tentang natal. Dia mencoba mengingat natal tahun kemarin dia melakukan apa?

Ah iya. Dia saat itu masih berada di rumah sakit. Masih dalam keadaan lemah pasca koma. Bangun dalam keadaan amnesia dan memanggil Jaerim eomma. Tapi dalam keadaan seperti itupun Jaerim tetap membawakan hadiah natal untuknya. Sepasang kaos kaki yang hangat yang jadi favoritenya. Hari berikutnya dia ingat Jaerim datang membawa banyak buku bergambar dan krayon. Itu karena dia merengek dengan hadiah yang dia dapat dan menentukan sendiri kado susulan.

Kyuhyun mengulas senyum tanpa sadar. Dia bisa mengingat semuanya dengan baik. Hidup yang penuh kebahagiaan namun adalah kebohongan. Serta hidup penuh penderitaan tapi itu adalah kenyataan. Mau berpaling ke arah manapun rasanya menyakitkan. Kesadarannya sudah kembali jadi bahkan jika itu bahagia namun bohong, tetap terasa menyakitkan.

"Melamun, eoh?"

Kyuhyun menoleh cepata. Lalu mendesah kecil. Dokter Lee tertawa ringan. Duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun. Melirik sekilas buku yang dibaca Kyuhyun. Lalu menatap Kyuhyun.

"Besok natal. Kau ingin mereka datang?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng tanpa berfikir lagi.

"Wae? Semua orang akan merayakan natal,"

"Siapa yang datang?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan menunjuk keluar.

"Nyonya Huan dijemput anak-anaknya untuk merayakan natal besok. Kau tidak ingin merayakannya dengan keluargamu?"

"Aku juga tidak merayakannya sebelum ini."

"Benarkah?" goda dokter Lee seolah tahu semua hal. Kyuhyun mengabaikannya. Dokter Lee tersenyum. "Untukmu aku sudah memperbolehkan siapapun datang berkunjung. Tapi kau terus menolak mereka. Pikirkan bagaimana perasaan mereka. Itu pasti mengecewakan sekali."

Kyuhyun mendesah. Melengos tidak peduli. Dokter Lee tidak memaksa setelahnya dan bangkit. "Ada paket untukmu. Sudah diletakkan di kamarmu." dia memberi tahu sebelum pergi.

0o0o0o0o0

Kyuhyun mengerjap. Dari sekian banyak barang yang dia dapat benda itu terlihat mencolok.

"Kyuhyun, kau yakin ini akan diberikan pada pelayan?"

Kyuhyun menoleh pada perawatnya. "Kau boleh ikut memakannya."

"Bukan itu maksudku." perawat itu terkekeh kecil. "Ini semua terlihat lezat. Tidakkah kau merasa ingin memakannya sendiri? beberapa saja."

Kyuhyun melihat diatas meja. Banyak sekali makanan disana. Dikirim hari ini bersama barang-barang lainnya. "Tinggalkan saja sebagian kecil." katanya pada akhirnya. Perawat itu tersenyum senang. Kemudian memilih makanan apa yang akan ditinggalkan untuk Kyuhyun.

"Kutinggalkan ayamnya, ne. Kau suka itu. Makan dan habiskan, ok."

Semua makanan itu tidak bisa dibawanya sekali, maka dia membawa sebagian ke dapur dan kembali lagi untuk mengambil sisanya. Saat perawat itu masuk, Kyuhyun masih berdiri menatap pada satu barang.

"Kau bisa bermain gitar?" tanyanya.

Kyuhyun menggeleng.

"Tapi ada yang mengirimmu gitar. Apa dia ingin kau bermain gitar? Itu bagus. Lakukanlah."

Kyuhyun menoleh pada perawatnya. "Kau bisa memainkannya?"

Perawat itu tertawa kaku. "Ah mianhe. Andai Jeonha-ssi masih disini. Dia sangat mahir bermain gitar."

Perawat itu tidak kembali lagi setelah mengambil semua makanan. Kyuhyun membongkar beberapa barang untuk dilihat. Ada beberapa mantel dingin dan atribut musim dingin lainnya. Ada nota kecil yang disisipkan di setiap barangnya. Jadi Kyuhyun tahu siapa saja yang mengiriminya. Tapi gitar itu, tidak ada nota atau catatan lainnya.

Gitar coklat seperti pada umumnya. Tidak ada tanda-tanda yang membuatnya terlihat spesial. Tapi dikirim tanpa nama jadi membuatnya sedikit misterius. Dia tidak bisa menebak siapa.

0o0o0o0o0

0o0o0o0

0o0o0

0o0

0

Dokter Lee memperhatikan catatannya. Kemudian tersenyum dan menutupnya.

Menghela nafas panjang, dia memutar kursinya menghadapi jendela. Dia memperhatikan ke luar. Di lapangan kecil itu ada dua lelaki sedang bermain basket. Senyumnya menjadi lebar saat lelaki yang lebih muda berhasil memasukkan bola. Dia juga bisa mendengar sorak para perawat dan nyonya Huan sebagai penonton, juga seruan frustasi lelaki yang menjadi lawannya.

"Sudah sekian lama. Aku rasa dia sudah bisa keluar." kata dokter Lee menatap pemuda itu.

Sudah 15 bulan. Kyuhyun banyak kemajuan. Melihat dia semakin hari semakin baik dokter merasa sudah saatnya Kyuhyun dipulangkan. Tapi masih ada satu kendala.

Kyuhyun sendiri belum siap.

0o0o0o0o0

Tuan Choi menghela nafas panjang. Di depannya Kibum duduk tenang tidak terpengaruh dengan perasaan tuan Choi. Padahal jelas mereka bertemu untuk masalah dirinya.

"Kau bilang tahun ini, Kibum. Jadi kenapa lagi sekarang?"

"Tahun depan saja."

"Lagi? Dan jika tahun depan masih tidak berubah kau akan melakukan hal yang sama. Maka begitu seterusnya. Pada akhirnya kau tidak akan kuliah."

"Itu terdengar… kau meramal masa depanku."

"Kibum." geram tuan Choi. Dia pusing bagaimana membujuk Kibum untuk masuk universitas. Universitas manapun saja, tidak perlu di luar negeri jika Kibum tidak ingin keluar. Tapi Kibum menolaknya mentah-mentah. "Berikan saja alasannya. Aku akan memikirkannya."

Kibum menarik nafas dan membuangnya dengan cepat. Menyandarkan punggung dia menatap ayahnya. "Aku tidak tahu apa kau akan mendengarkan alasanku atau tidak. Tapi karena appa memintanya, baiklah."

Tuan Choi mengangguk yakin.

"Aku akan kuliah saat Kyuhyun juga kuliah."

Kening tuan Choi langsung melipat dengan tebal. Beberapa saat hingga dia melengos ke arah lain. Mengulum bibirnya, tuan choi jadi merasakannya kembali.

Kibum tahu akan begini. Menyebut nama Kyuhyun akan sangat mudah menimbulkan kesedihan semua orang. Kibum bangkit. Berputar setengah meja, dan sampai disisi ayahnya. Memijat pelan punggung sang ayah. "Mianhe. Tapi inilah keputusanku, appa. Rasanya tidak adil jika nanti Kyuhyun kembali dan sendirian meneruskan hidupnya. Aku ingin bersamanya. Aku ingin menebus semua hal dengan berada di satu tingkat dengannya."

Dia mendengar helaan keras tuan Choi. Dan melihat tuan Choi menyeka air matanya. "Baiklah. Jika itu keputusanmu, sepertinya kau sudah memikirkannya dengan baik."

Kibum mengangguk.

"Aku mendengarnya." tuan Choi kembali bersuara saat Kibum sudah kembali ke kursinya. "Kau selalu datang untuk melihatnya. Bagaimana dia?"

Kibum tersenyum kecil. Sejak dia mengaku pada Siwon kemana dia selama ini pergi dan pulang hingga tengah malam atau bahkan tidak pulang, semua orang menjadikannya tempat bertanya mengenai Kyuhyun. Padahal tidak hanya ayahnya, tuan Kim juga selalu mendapat laporan perkembangan Kyuhyun langsung dari dokter Lee. Bahkan Leeteuk, Zou Mi dan Jaerim selalu menyempatkan diri untuk berkunjung. Sekalipun Kyuhyun selalu menolak.

"Jangan menanyakan hal yang sudah kau dengar dari dokter Lee, appa."

Tuan Choi tertawa kecil. Kemudian padangannya menerawang. "Aku hanya berharap dia pulang dan bisa menerima kita."

"Kapan dia pulang?"

Tuan Choi menggeleng. "Kyuhyun belum memutuskan."

0o0o0o0o0o0

Pintu kayu jati didepannya diketuk konstan. Setelah menunggu sesaat seseorang di dalam menyuruhnya masuk, Kyuhyun pun membuka pintu tersebut.

"Uisa Lee memanggilku?" tanyanya setelah berada tepat didepan dokternya.

Dokter Lee mengangguk. Meminta Kyuhyun untuk duduk. Dokter Lee baru duduk kemudian. "Bagaimana Kyu, kau sudah memutuskan?"

Kyuhyun sudah tidak terkejut lagi masalah ini. Kepulangannya. Menghela nafas. "Aku belum siap."

Dokter Lee menggeleng. "Kau akan tetap menjawab seperti itu. Aku tahu itu. Apalagi yang kau perlukan untuk percaya? Kau sudah berjanji padaku untuk membuka hati untuk mereka, bukan? Kau akan memaafkan mereka. Sekarang waktunya untuk melangkah. Kau tidak akan pernah keluar dari ketakutanmu jika kau terus menghindar."

Kyuhyun mengerang. "Apa tidak bisa aku tetap disini? Aku lebih suka disini."

Dokter Lee tersenyum. Menepuk lutut pemuda didepannya. "Kau memiliki kehidupan di luar sana. Kau berada disini karena kau membutuhkan pertolongan. Tapi sekarang lihatlah dirimu. Kau sudah lebih dari siap, nak. Pergilah dan lihat kebahagiaan seperti apa yang menunggumu."

"Entahlah. Aku tidak begitu yakin."

Dokter mengusap bahu Kyuhyun. Hanya mengulas senyum.

0o0o0o0o0

Tak

Kyuhyun mengalihkan mata dari buku yang dia baca. Celingukan sebentar mencari apa gerangan suara tadi. Karena merasa tidak ada apa-apa, Kyuhyun kembali membaca bukunya. Namun belum ada satu baris yang dia baca suara itu datang lagi. Kali ini dia melihatnya sesuatu mengenai jendelanya.

Kyuhyun bangun dengan buku ditangan, menghampiri jendela yang teralisnya sudah lama dilepas. Membukanya dan melihat keluar.

"Eh!" orang itu batal melempar kerikil yang sudah siap ditangan begitu melihat Kyuhyun muncul didepan jendela. Menjatuhkan kerikilnya dia melambaikan tangan dan tersenyum menyapa Kyuhyun. "Hallo, Kyu. Sudah lama tidak bertemu."

Kyuhyun hanya menatapnya tanpa membalas jawaban orang itu. Membuat pemuda sepantarannya itu menjadi kikuk. "B-bisa kita bicara?"

Kyuhyun menepukkan bukunya di bingkai jendela. Berfikir.

"Ayolah. Aku sudah jauh-jauh datang. Iya? Kumohon, Kyuhyunie."

Mendengus. Kyuhyun menutup jendela dengan sedikit keras. Pemuda itu menghela nafas kecewa. Mengacak rambutnya dengan kasar. Dia pikir Kyuhyun menolak untuk menemuinya. Apakah dia jadi sia-sia datang?

"Kemari, pabbo!" seruan itu mengejutkannya. Dia berbalik kemudian tersenyum begitu lebar melihat siapa yang sudah berdiri tidak jauh darinya.

"Kupikir kau akan mengusirku."

Memutar mata Kyuhyun berjalan lebih dulu. Pemuda tadi buru-buru menyusul.

Mereka berhenti di depan danau. Duduk di bangku putih yang berada disana. Kyhyun menolak bicara lebih dulu sebelum pemuda di sebelahnya bicara. Toh pemuda itu yang datang bukan dirinya yang meminta dia datang.

"Kyu, aku sangat merindukanmu."

"Entahlah. Aku merasa tidak."

Pemuda itu berdecak kesal. "Kau jadi menyebalkan."

Plung!

Kyuhyun merebut kerikil berikutnya yang akan dilempar si pemuda. Pemuda itu terkejut menatap Kyuhyun. "Kenapa?"

"Kau datang hanya untuk memenuhi danau ini dengan kerikil?"

"Apalagi? Jika saja orang yang ingin kutemui menyambutku dengan baik. Setidaknya pelukan kecil atau senyuman. Dia bahkan tidak suka melihatku. Padahal ini sudah lebih dari satu tahun. Tapi sepertinya dia sudah banyak melupakanku."

Kyuhyun mengernyit. "Kau merajuk? Kau mengeluh didepanku?"

Pemuda itu merebut kerikil di tangan Kyuhyun dan mengigitnya dengan gemas. Kyuhyun tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Tawanya lepas saat itu. Pemuda itu melepeh kerikilnya dan melipat tangan. Memasang wajah murka yang bahkan tidak bisa menghentikan tawa Kyuhyun.

Beberapa menit dan Kyuhyun masih belum berhenti.

"Rupanya yang mereka katakan benar. Kau sudah lebih baik. Aku suka tawamu."

Tawa Kyuhyun berhenti saat itu juga. Balas menatap pemuda itu yang menatapnya dengan seulas senyum. Mengambil nafas dalam Kyuhyun akhirnya tenang. "Benarkah?"

"Oh, Kyu. Betapa aku sangat tersiksa karena tidak bisa mengunjungimu. Syukurlah liburan musim panas ini aku memiliki banyak waktu."

"Benar juga. Kau masuk universitas, Shim Changmin!" Kyuhyun menepuk punggung pemuda itu dengan sangat keras hingga pemuda yang ternyata Changmin itu tersedak. Terbatuk nampak menderita. Tapi Kyuhyun justru terkekeh.

Changmin menunjuk wajahnya dan dengan susah payah berseru. "Kau juga jadi sangat sadis, Kyuhyunie!"

"Kau sendiri bersikap jahat padaku. Kau masuk universitas sedangkan aku lulus dari high school saja tidak. Kau datang untuk membanggakan hal itu?!"

"Aisshh orang ini. Salah siapa yang terus mengundur waktu kepulanganmu! Kau jadi tidak segera menyelesaikan sekolah. Kibum sunbae pun jadi terlambat masuk universitas."

Kyuhyun menatap Changmin tidak mengerti. "Apa hubungan itu dengannya?"

Menghela nafas lelah. Changmin pun menatap Kyuhyun sama lelahnya. "Kau menolak untuk mendengar apapun. Menolak untuk dikunjungi. Coba lihat apa yang dilakukan kakakmu itu karena adiknya harus bertahan disini."

"Dia bukan kakakku."

Changmin diam. Sewaras apapun sekarang Kyuhyun tetap masih belum menerima kenyataan itu. Dia menolaknya seolah itu akan melukai dirinya. "Kyu, jangan membuatnya jadi beban. Lihat hal baik dari ini semua."

"Tidak ada hal baik, karena itu aku tidak bisa melihatnya Shim Changmin! Sudahlah. Jangan bahas itu lagi."

"Tapi kau harus segera pulang."

Bukan hanya Changmin yang mengatakan hal itu. Bahkan dokter Lee, Zou Mi, Leeteuk dan Jaerim eomma mengatakan hal sama. Mengatakan hal-hal manis tentang hal di Seoul. Kim Young Woon yang sudah kembali menjadi 'ayah' yang dia kenal. Tuan Choi yang ingin mengambil tanggung jawab sebagai seorang ayah. Dan semua orang yang berharap dirinya kembali. Mereka bicara seolah memang dirinya sangat diharapkan. Memang terlihat seperti itu, tapi Kyuhyun tidak bisa percaya karena ragu.

"Atau Kibum sunbae akan masuk universiatas saat dia tua."

"Jangan menyebut namanya lagi!"

Changmin memiringkan duduknya, menatap sahabatnya baik-baik. "Kau tahu Kyu. Untukku sendiri hal itu membawa keraguan. Tapi sekian lama setelah memperhatikan baik-baik, aku akhirnya paham sesuatu."

Kyuhyun balas menatap Changmin.

"Tidak ada yang bisa membohongi hubungn darah."

Kyuhyun berdecak remeh.

"Aku serius, Kyu. Ini bukan tentang hal mistis yang tidak mungkin jadi mungkin. Tapi kau harus tanyakan pada hatimu sendiri. dan lihatlah keluar, kau akan melihat jawabannya."

0o0o0o0o0

Changmin menginap, tapi Kyuhyun menolak satu kamar dengannya. Changmin berencana menginap untuk beberapa hari, karena ini liburan musim panas. Changmin juga berkenalan dengan Kim Jeonha yang kebetulan juga menginap. Mereka langsung akrab. Karena rupanya Changmin sudah dewasa. Dia jadi mahasiswa mesum yang langsung cocok dengan si Jeonha itu. Jika ada kesempatan keduanya akan melihat majalah dewasa simpanan rahasia Jeonha di kamarnya. Itu memalukan. Kyuhyun tidak mau ikut campur soal itu.

Karenanya dia lebih memilih masuk ke dalam kamarnya usai makan malam. Mengambil gitarnya, dia duduk diujung ranjang memeriksa senarnya.

Saat Kim Jeonha berkunjung, dia seolah tahu Kyuhyun perlu belajar gitar. Lelaki itu langsung menghampirinya di dalam kamar dam menunjuk gitar tersebut. Lalu menawarkan diri untuk mengajarinya. Musik banyak membantu ketenangan jiwa katanya.

Dan belakangan dia tahu lelaki itulah yang mengiriminya gitar tersebut. Alasannya simpel. Itu gitar lama miliknya, dari pada dibuang dia menghibahkan pada Kyuhyun setelah dipernis agar kembali menjadi baru lagi.

Apapun alasannya Kyuhyun bersyukur. Belajar gitar cukup menyegarkan pikirannya. Dia merasa lebih tenang dan hidup lagi.

'….dan lihatlah keluar, kau akan melihat jawabannya.'

Teringat kata-kata Changmin, Kyuhyun jadi tertarik untuk melihat keluar. Diluar cukup gelap, hanya ada lampu penerangan di bagian danau. Dia tidak bisa melihat cukup jelas dari dalam sini. Tapi dia merasa ada seseorang yang berdiri di rerimbunan tanaman.

Saat Kyuhyun mendekat ke jendela, dan mempertajam penglihatannya dia melihat sosok itu. dengan cepat dia menutup jendela dan menarik tirainya.

"Kenapa dia berdiri disana? Itu benar-benar dia?"

TBC

Aku kesulitan di chapter ini. Ketik hapus ketik hapus akhirnya ya ini jadinya. Pokoknya intinya begitu.

Sima Yu'I

(SY'I)


	33. Chapter 29

"Aku melihatnya."

Changmin menoleh sejenak kemudian melanjutkan mencuci piringnya. Kyuhyun yang melakukan hal sama disebelahnya, menghela nafas pendek.

"Untuk apa dia melakukan itu? Ada tempat yang lebih nyaman, tapi dia terus berdiri disana entah sampai kapan."

Changmin tersenyum kecil. Membilas piring bekas makannya. "Sampai jam berapa kau pikir?"

Kyuhyun menoleh, mengangkat alisnya tinggi seolah mengatakan 'memang aku tahu!'.

"Dia berdiri disana sampai yakin kau tidur dengan nyaman. Baru dia akan pergi. Entah tidur diatas motornya atau menerima tawaran dokter Lee untuk masuk ke salah satu kamar di rumah ini." Changmin membawa piringnya untuk di taruh di rak. Saat dia berbalik Kyuhyun belum selesai dengan satu piring miliknya. Kyuhyun hanya diam sejak dia mendengar apa yang dikatakan Changmin.

"Tapi kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun lirih seolah menyangkal alasan apapun yang belum keluar dari mulut Changmin. Atau dirinya sendiri menyangkal alasan alasan yang terpikir olehnya, orang itu melakukan hal semacam itu. Itu konyol, menurutnya.

"Kau tahu apa yang kau tanyakan, Kyuhyunie. Jawaban itu ada disini sekarang."

Kyuhyun menggigit bibir dalamnya. Hanya untuk sebentar dan dia mencoba mengenyahkan sesuatu yang merambat geli dalam hatinya. Dia menyingkirkan itu dan segera menyelesaikan apa yang dia lakukan. Bergegas.

"Apa dia masih disini?" tanyanya usai meletakkan piringnya dan hendak pergi.

Changmin tersenyum. Mengangguk. "Kurasa aku melihatnya masuk ke salah satu kamar semalam. Kau tahu disebelah kamarmu?"

Mata Kyuhyun membulat.

0o0o0o0o0

Kyuhyun tidak tahu, dia sadar saat dirinya sudah berdiri di depan pintu kamar di sebelah kamarnya. Mengerjap berkali-kali dengan kening berkerut. Kenapa dia sampai disini? Apa kakinya memiliki otak sendiri? jelas ini bukan kehendaknya yang datang hingga sampai didepan pintu ini.

Menggeleng kuat, Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk berbalik.

Dia masih berfikir tidak punya alasan untuk mengetuk pintu itu. Dia tidak pernah berharap bertatap muka dengan penghuni kamar itu malah.

Dia hanya

Hanya tidak tahu.

Bagaimana mengakhiri keraguannya

Menemukan keyakinan

Dan memulai segalanya dari awal lagi.

Kyuhyun masih dalam kebimbangan besar.

Klek.

Tapi sayang, niatnya untuk pergi tanpa bertatapan lansung dengan penghuni kamar tidak berjalan baik saat satu lankah dia menjauh pintu itu terbuka dari dalam.

Kyuhyun menoleh cepat, terkejut, reflek tanpa berfikir.

Dan dia melihatnya. Orang yang semalam sempat dilihat siluetnya hanya berdiri di rerimbunan tanaman sekarang berdiri diambang pintu terbuka. Menatapnya dengan ekspresi sama dengan yang dia tunjukkan.

Terkejut

Tentu saja.

Bahkan keduanya saling membeku di tempat. Hanya saling menatap tanpa berkedip. Hingga salah satu dari mereka mengucapkan sebaris kata dengan suara bergetar.

"Bogoshippo, Kyuhyunie."

0o0o0o0o0o0

Kyuhyun memeluk gitarnya erat. Tubuhnya masih bergetar kecil. Sejenak setelah dia mendengar kalimat itu darinya, dia masih tidak bisa bergerak, hanya mendengarnya dengan degupan jantung yang meningkat. Sampai dia mampu meraih kesadarannya kembali, berbalik dengan lamban, melangkah dengan tertatih kemudian menyembunyikan dirinya sendiri di dalam kamarnya. Menguncinya.

Dia menghabiskan bermenit-menit dengan memeluk gitarnya. Mencari ketenangan dari benda mati itu.

'Bogoshippo, Kyuhyunie.'

Air matanya mengalir. Kyuhyun mengusapnya dengan kasar. Namun satu lagi menyusul jatuh dan begitu terus sampai dia merasa percuma.

Kyuhyun tidak menahan dirinya menangis. Dia masih ingat pesan dokter Lee, untuk tidak menahan perasaannya lagi. Menangis saja jika ingin, marah saja jika itu perlu, dan tertawa sekalipun itu hanya kesenangan kecil.

Tapi sekarang kenapa dia menangis?

Kyuhyun tidak tahu.

Semua dirasakan oleh hatinya. Dadanya sesak namun dirinya merasa bodoh tidak mampu mengartikan denyutan keras itu.

"Kyuhyun-ah."

Pintunya diketuk, dipanggil dari luar.

Kyuhyun masih sesenggukan tapi bisa mengenal jelas suara siapa itu.

"Mianhe. Jeongmal mianhe."

Kibum menempelkan keningnya cukup keras di pintu itu. Dia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa selain kata maaf. Setelah sekian banyak hal terjadi dan kenyataan yang terbongkar, memang hanya itu yang perlu diucapkan. Dengan sepenuh hatinya Kibum meminta maaf.

"Kyuhyunie, mianhe." dan dia menangis disana. Merosot jatuh. Bersimpuh dengan bahu berguncang hebat.

Dan sama dengan Kibum. Kyuhyun melepaskan tangisnya semakin keras. Keduanya menangis.

0o0o0o0o0

Changmin tidak begitu mengerti saat menemukan Kibum bersimpuh di depan kamar Kyuhyun dengan wajah sembab penuh air mata. Dia juga mendengar suara yang sama dari dalam kamar.

Tapi Changmin hanya melihat tanpa berniat melakukan sesuatu. Sepertinya dia memang hanya harus melihat kali ini.

Jadi dengan menahan diri dia berbalik untuk membiarkan mereka menyelesaikan sendiri masalah mereka. Sekalipun tidak yakin apa yang akan mereka lakukan dan apa itu akan berjalan baik, Changmin hanya berharap kali ini

Ya, untuk kali ini

Kibum bisa meraih hati sahabatnya.

Dan membawanya kembali kepada mereka.

0o0o0o0o0o0

0o0o0o0

Kyuhyun mengerjap. Dia tidak sadar dirinya tertidur setelah menangis entah untuk berapa lama. Dirinya terhenyak bangun saat ingat sesuatu. Mencari sesuatu untuk melihat waktu dan betapa dia terkejut selama apa dirinya menangis dan tidur.

Ini sudah hampir tengah hari, tanpa disadari.

Dia merasa heran tidak ada yang datang untuk membangunkannya. Perawatnya atau dokter Lee yang selalu ingin tahu. Mereka biasanya selalu merusuh seperti memiliki beribu keperluan dengannya. Tapi kali ini mereka seperti sengaja membiarkannya sendiri.

Saat hendak membuka pintu dia tertegun disana. Tiba-tiba dia merasa gelisah akan sesuatu.

Bukankah dia tidak sendirian?

Bukan, dia memang sendirian di dalam kamar tapi di luar kamarnya ada seseorang yang menangis bersamanya berjam-jam lalu.

Dia mengetuk pintu dan merasa konyol setelahnya. Dia yang berada dalam ruangan justru mengetuk pintu. Tapi hanya itu yang terpikir untuk mencari tahu keberadaan Kibum.

"Kyuhyun?"

Kyuhyun berjengit. Kaget sendiri saat ketukannya direspon panggilan Kibum. Dia mendengar pergerakan Kibum.

"K-kau masih di-disana?"

"Heum. Bagaimana bisa pergi setelah ketahuan?"

Kyuhyun tidak bicara membuat Kibum cemas. Apa itu artinya dia diusir. Tidak. Tidak boleh. Sudah terlanjur kenapa tidak sekalian diselesaikan?

"Kyu." satu panggilan tanpa jawaban. Kibum memanggil lagi dengan nada frustasi. "Kyuhyunie, kumohon. Ayo bicara. Tidak apa kau tidak membuka pintunya, tapi tetap bicaralah padaku. Aku sudah ketahuan, jadi mari kita bicara dan aku ingin mendengar perasaanmu."

Kyuhyun memeluk lengannya sendiri. "A-pa maksudmu?"

"Aku yakin kau sudah mengetahui semuanya. Semua itu menyakitkan. Aku ingin tahu perasaanmu sekarang. Apa itu masih sangat sakit? Jika iya, aku ingin menguranginya untukmu. Bagilah bersamaku. Sedikit, tidak, kau boleh menimpahkan semua rasa sakitmu kepadaku. Aku, aku akan menanggungnya untukmu."

Kyuhyun meremas lengannya hingga terasa sakit. "Sombong sekali." decihnya menatap pintu itu seolah wajah Kibum terpantul disana.

Kibum mengangguk. "Benar. Benar, itu aku."

"Keterlaluan! Kau pikir bisa menanggung semua ini?! Kau bahkan tidak tahu apa yang kurasakan!"

"Karena itu bicarakan padaku! Semuanya! Sekecil apapun itu!"

Menggeleng, air mata Kyuhyun kembali jatuh. "Aku selalu ingin mati, karena sakitnya. Tapi selalu saja dihalangi. Jika aku mati lebih awal sebelum kenyataan lain terungkap, pasti aku tidak sehancur ini! Tapi kalian selalu suka untuk menyiksaku!"

"Jika kau mati, bagaimana kami menebusnya?" Kibum meletakkan tangannya dipintu. "Kyuhyunie, nae dongsaeng."

Kyuhyun menutup mulutnya yang terperangah mendengar bagaimana Kibum menyebut dirinya.

Kibum tersenyum dengan mata berembun. "Kau harus mendengarkan semua penyesalan ini. Dari kami. Orang-orang yang menyayangimu. Kami berjanji menyambutmu dengan cinta. Kami akan memberikan kebahagiaan kepadamu. Hanya kebahagiaan sampai kau merasa tidak hidup di dunia tapi di surga. Pulanglah, pulanglah uri Kyuhyunie. Kami mencintaimu."

Bruk!

Kibum berjengit. "Kyuhyunie!" panggilnya cemas mendnegar suara dentum itu. "Kyuhyunie! Neo gweanchana?! Kyuhyun-ah, jawab hyung!" bahkan Kibum menggedor pintunya karena tidak ada sahutan.

Kyuhyun menangis namun kemudian tertawa. Gedoran di pintu hilang saat dia tertawa. "Bodoh! Tidak ada hal semacam itu! Bahagia sampai merasa hidup di surga! Menggelikan! Haha!"

Kibum tersenyum. Menghela nafas setelah lega. "Ayo pulang. Dan buktikan apa itu benar."

0o0o0o0o0

Changmin sampai tersedak saat melihat keduanya muncul bersama untuk bergabung makan siang. Namun Kim Jeonha disebelahnya tidak perduli saat dirinya meminta air dan sibuk melihat bergantian Kibum dan Kyuhyun. Changmin harus menuang sendiri air putihnya.

"Annyeong." sapa Kibum pada semuanya. Dokter Lee tersenyum kecil mempersilahkan Kibum duduk disamping Kyuhyun. Dia semakin lebar tersenyum saat melihat Kyuhyun menunduk saja. Padahal sudah jelas mereka melihat sembab matanya. Semuanya bisa menebak apa yang terjadi.

"Sepertinya bercucuran air mata, ne." komentar Kim Jeonha melempar kerlingan dengan dokter Lee.

Nyonya Huan tertawa lepas. "Itu selalu perlu. Apa yang tidak bisa dikatakan jadi terlihat jelas saat menangis." tambahnya dengan bijak.

Changmin mengangguk setuju setelah menghabiskan setengah gelas air putih. Lalu menatap Kibum dan mendapat anggukan. Beralih memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang mengambil nasi dan lauk. Anak itu diam sekali.

"Kyuhyun-ah, kau mengabaikan kami." katanya saat Kyuhyun mulai makan.

"Cerewet." Kyuhyun menjawab dengan ketus. Changmin merengut tidak suka tapi yang lain justru terkekeh.

Mereka makan dengan senang. Tahu bahwa masalah sudah mulai tertangani. Usai makan siang, sebelum semua orang meninggalkan meja, Kyuhyun mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat mereka semakin gembira.

"Aku akan pulang."

0o0o0o0o0o0

Tuan Choi ingin melompat kegirangan saat mendengar kabar itu. Tidak menunggu waktu dia langsung pergi ke tempat kerja tuan Kim. Menemui lelaki itu secara langsung bahkan sekalipun saat itu tuan Kim sedang mengikuti rapat dengan atasannya.

"Kyuhyun kita akan pulang. Dia sudah setuju untuk pulang!"

Tuan Kim masih tidak percaya dengan kedatangan tuan Choi. Tapi setelah mendengar ucapannya, dia bangkit dan memeluk lelaki itu dengan suka cita. Tidak peduli disaksikan rekan sedivisi juga atasannya. Mereka berpelukan dengan erat.

Sudah bukan hal baru saat tuan Choi, pria terpandang itu datang untuk menemui tuan Kim. Mereka sudah sering berjalan keluar, untuk makan siang atau minum kopi bersama. Tapi hari itu, entah masalah apa hingga lelaki terhormat itu menerobos ruang rapat kantor orang lain. Tapi semua tidak berani menegur saat keduanya berpelukan dengan haru.

Pasti sesuatu yang menggembirakan sampai mereka melupakan semua orang dan tempat.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Eommaaa!" Henry memeluk ibunya yang saat itu sedang membantu melayani pelanggan. Hingga hampir saja minuman yang dibawa tumpah karena ulah Henry.

"Eomma, dengar baik-baik apa yang akan kukatakan."

"Jangan main-main, Henry-ah. Minuman ini sedang ditunggu pelanggan."

Henry menahan ibunya yang hendak melangkah. Membalik ibunya hingga menghadap padanya. Henry tersenyum cerah, mataya bersinar penuh kebahagiaan. Hera menahan diri demi melihat ekspresi tidak biasa itu.

Henry menarik nafas dalam dan panjang untuk mengucapkan sebaris kalimat ini;

"Akan pulang. Kyuhyun hyung akan pulang, eomma!"

Hera melebarkan mata. Menatap Henry tidak percaya. Mulutnya tidak bisa menahan untuk tersenyum tapi dia merasa masih tidak percaya. Kyuhyun menolak dikunjungi, selalu mengundur kepulangannya seakan tidak pernah ingin kembali. Dan sekarang, kabar apa yang diucapkan Henry barusan?

"Henry-ah jangan bicara jika itu untuk menyenangkan eomma saja. Kau keterlaluan bercandanya."

"Aish eomma~. Kau tidak mendengarkan aku. Appa menghubungiku, itu kabar yang diucapkan sendiri oleh appa! Kau tidak percaya pada appa?"

Hera menggeleng. Masih tidak paham apa ini kenyataan atau mimpi. Henry memutar mata menghadapi keterkejutan ibunya. "Aku perlu meminta appa untuk berbicara langsung dengan eomma, sepertinya." Henry sudah akan mengambil ponselnya tapi Hera segera meraih tangannya. Meletakkan cepat nampan berisi minuman di meja manapun, tidak perduli.

"Katakan sekali lagi Henry." pintanya dengan mata berkilau.

Henry tersenyum haru. Memegangi bahu eommanya dan mengucapkan kalimat itu sekali lagi dengan perlahan dan hati-hati demi terdengar jelas oleh sang ibu.

"Kyuhyun hyung kita, eomma. Dia akan pulang. Kyuhyun hyung akan pulang."

Dan Hera membiarkan air matanya tumpah saat itu juga. Dia meraih Henry. Mengajaknya berpelukan dalam keharuan dan bahagia.

0o0o0o0o0

Donghae yang saat itu sedang membantu Siwon di kantornya pun dibuat kegirangan saat tuan Choi menelepon Siwon mengabarkan kabar tersebut. Dia bangkit dari duduknya hingga kursi itu terpelanting demi meraih ponsel di genggaman Siwon. Dia berbicara langsung dengan sang ayah.

"Kau yakin, appa? Ini bukan lelucon, kan?" tanyanya tidak percaya. Namun senyum samar menghiasai wajahnya.

'Aku akan minta Kibum menghubungi sendiri nanti.'

Donghae tertawa lepas. "Tidak, appa. Tidak. Aku yakin dia akan berhasil. Aku yakin itu." Siwon merangkulnya saat Donghae tidak bisa menahan air matanya.

Setelah telepon dimatikan Donghae tidak bisa lagi menahan tangisnya. Bersama saudara tertuanya dia berpelukan. Menyalurkan rasa syukur yang sama.

Akhirnya, akhirnya yang mereka nantikan selama ini datang. Do'a mereka dijawab oleh kabar hari ini.

"Kita sudah harus bersiap untuk menyambutnya, Donghae-ya. Jadi menangislah hari ini. Saat dia pulang nanti kita akan memberikannya senyuman."

Donghae mengangguk. "Tidak ada air mata. Dia tidak boleh menangis lagi. Kita berjanji untuk itu."

Siwon merangkul Donghae semakin erat yang dibalas tidak kalah kuat juga.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Malam itu Kibum tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum mendapati ponselnya terus menyala oleh pesan-pesan yang masuk. Semua orang terus mengiriminya sms yang berisi banyak pertanyaan. Tidak berhenti disana beberapa orang pun meneleponnya. Dia hampir kualahan dan lupa akan kegiatannya membantu Kyuhyun berkemas.

"Aku masih merasa ponsel itu lebih penting." gumam Kyuhyun yang sedang sibuk memasukkan pakaiannya ke dalam koper. Tapi sejak tadi dia tidak lepas memperhatikan Kibum yang terus mengecek ponselnya.

Kibum tertawa. Menutup ponsel sekalipun masih banyak yang harus dilihat, tapi Kyuhyun sudah mulai merajuk. Menyimpan benda itu dia kembali membantu Kyuhyun memasukkan pakaian. "Semua orang ribut karena kabar ini. Aku perlu menangai mereka."

Kyuhyun berdecak. "Dan aku tidak percaya kau langsung melapor pada mereka. Hahh aku tidak tahan." Kyuhyun menjatuhkan dirinya duduk. Kibum berhenti melipat baju ditangannya. Memperhatikan Kyuhyun.

"Wae?"

"Aku gugup!"

Kibum tertawa renyah. Ikut mendudukkan dirinya. "Gugup? Wae?"

"Jangan bertanya lagi. Bekerja saja sana! Masih banyak yang harus dipacking!"

Kibum melirik pakaian yang masih teronggok di ranjang lalu beralih pada lemari yang terbuka. Dia tidak sangka Kyuhyun memiliki banyak baju. Satu koper tidak akan cukup dia rasa. "Kenapa bajumu banyak sekali?"

"Salah siapa yang terus-terusan mengirim seolah aku tidak punya ganti?!" Kyuhyun bangkit, melanjutkan kegiatannya.

Kibum memperhatikan. Melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang tenggelam dalam kegiatannya. Tidak sadar diperhatikan hingga dia terkejut saat Kibum memeluknya dari samping. Lengan Kibum melingkari dada dan punggungnya.

"Kami merindukanmu, Kyuhyunie. Semua orang sangat mencintaimu. Kau harus tahu itu. Jadi pulanglah dengan perasaan bahagia, arrayo?"

Kyuhyun meremas baju ditangannya, lalu dengan tangan lain memeluk lengan Kibum yang melingkari dadanya. Matanya kembali berembun. Dia merasa dirinya menjadi sangat cengeng. "Aku berharap pada kalian. Kumohon kali ini, benar ada kebahagiaan untukku. Benar aku pulang ke tempat yang penuh kebahagiaan."

Kibum mengangguk. Menatap wajah Kyuhyun intens. "Aku sudah berjanji pada neo eomma tentang hal itu, jadi tolong untuk pulang dengan penuh keyakinan. Jika suatu saat ada hal yang menyakitimu lagi, jangan lari, hadapi rasa sakit itu dan datanglah padaku. Meminta tolonglah karena aku ada untuk menolongmu."

Kyuhyun menatap Kibum. Mengerjap.

"Kau memberikan kehidupan baru untukku. Kau sudah memberikan nyawa untukku. Jadi sekarag aku yang akan menolongmu. Aku berjanji."

"Jadi kau berjanji karena ginjal itu?" kening Kyuhyun mengernyit kurang suka.

Kibum melepas pelukannya, menarik Kyuhyun menghadap padanya. Dia harus kembali meluruskan satu hal ini. "Aku ini lebih pendek darimu, tapi aku adalah hyungmu. Jika dulu aku selalu berharap bertemu dengan pendonor ginjalku agar bisa membalas budi. Sekarang hal itu bertambah kuat, karena kau adalah adikku. Lebih dari apapun, kenyataan itu membuatku sangat senang. Karena kau adalah adikku. Nae-sarang-dongsaeng."

Kyuhyun merasa wajahnya memanas. Apa dia bisa melihat dirinya sendiri memerah sekarang? Rasanya dia ingin mengusukkan wajahnya kesuatu tempat agar tidak dilihat Kibum.

Kibum terkekeh saat Kyuhyun bergerak gelisah. Dia juga tahu Kyuhyun tersipu. Jadi rupanya dia bisa mengatakan hal manis juga? Dia perlu itu, tentu saja.

Mengusak rambut Kyuhyun gemas. Kibum kembali melanjutkan kegiatan mereka. Tapi Kyuhyun disampingnya masih diam namun tersenyum kemudian.

"Rasanya menyenangkan juga." kata Kyuhyun melipat kembali bajunya. "Aku tidak pernah merasa memiliki hyung. Aku seorang hyung sebelum ini, tapi sekarang aku adalah dongsaeng."

Kibum tersenyum mengangguk membenarkan.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar. "Tepati janjimu untuk jadi hyung yang akan selalu menolongku."

"Oye captain!"

0o0o0o0o0o0

Changmin masuk dan berdecak melihat apa yang mereka kerjakan belum selesai. Padahal mereka mengerjakannya sejak sore tadi. Apa sebegitu banyaknya barang yang akan dibawa? Itu hanya dari satu orang dia rasa.

"Masih belum selesai?"

"Ya. Dan seharusnya kau membantu, Changmin."

"Aiiii… kupikir kalian perlu bedua saja. Masih ada yang ingin dibicarakan, kurasa." Changmin melihat sekilas pada Kibum. Lalu mencolek lengan Kyuhyun. "Kyu." panggilnya.

"Apa?"

Changmin mengusap telinganya yang gatal. "Mereka perlu tahu, dimana kau akan tinggal?"

Kyuhyun menghentikan gerakannya menutup tas gitarnya. Kibum juga berhenti menarik resleting koper. Dia melihat pada Kyuhyun, ingin tahu juga kemana Kyuhyun ingin tinggal setelah kembali.

Bukan karena tidak ada yang menyediakan kamar untuknya. Sebaliknya mereka sedang mendebatkan hal ini di sana, itu yang Changmin katakan. Karena Kibum tidak membalas pesan mereka, mereka beralih mencerca Changmin dengan pertanyaan itu.

"Jadi kau sendiri yang harus menentukan. Sebelum itu diputuskan mereka belum bisa membuat penyambutan."

"Ada penyambutan?" heran Kyuhyun.

Changmin mengangguk diikuti Kibum. Kyuhyu mengulum bibirnya. Dia rasa penyambutan apapun itu tidak perlu. Tapi apapun yang dia katakan tidak berpengaruh.

"Jadi, dimana? Choi? Kim? Atau Jaerim noona?"

Kyuhyun hampir menjatuhkan tas gitar yang dia berdirikan saat mendengar nama Jaerim noona disebut, untung dia segera memluknya dengan erat. Kemudian dia tersenyum. "Akan aku putuskan."

0o0o0o0o0o0

0o0o0o0o0

0o0o0o0

0o0o0

0o0

Pagi-pagi Kyuhyun sudah bangun. Begitu juga dengan Kibum dan Changmin. Mereka akan kembali ke Seoul pagi ini. Mobil yang akan menjemput mereka sudah datang datang saat fajar tadi dengan tiga orang lelaki pesanan Kibum. Satu untuk membawa motor Kibum. Dan dua lainnya bergantian mesupiri mobil. Changmin mengendarai motornya sendiri.

Sengaja Kyuhyun menolak siapapun dari keluarga Kim Choi atau Zou Mi datang. Dia merasa akan lebih baik bertemu mereka di Seoul saja. Jadi dia meminta orang lain menjemput. Kibum tidak keberatan toh, Kyuhyun datang bersamanya dan Changmin.

Semua keperluan dan urusan dengan dokter Lee telah diselesaikan dengan cepat semalam. Jadi pagi ini mereka hanya perlu bersiap diri dan berpamitan dengan semua orang.

Kyuhyun memeluk mereka satu persatu. Berpamitan meski sedikit tidak rela. Sampai di depan dokter Lee wanita itu mengusap kepalanya dengan sayang. "Ingat, Jangan larang dirimu lagi. Berusaha untuk jujur. Dan tepati janjimu."

Janji untuk menerima kehidupan ini. Baik pahit atau manis. Tetap membuka hati untuk mereka. Dan untuk ingat selalu ada kebaikan setiap kali dia merasa putus asa. Semua hal yang sudah dibicarakannya dengan dokter Lee selama ini akan diingatnya baik-baik.

"Ne, usia. Aku akan selembut mungkin dengan diri sendiri sekarang."

Dokter tersenyum, mengusap kepala pemuda itu sekali lagi. Dia selalu senang bisa melepas pasiennya dengan keadaan yang lebih baik seperti saat ini. Namun kali ini dia tidak bisa menahan perasaan haru dan sedih. Karena Kyuhyun sedikit berbeda. Dia pasien termuda yang pernah dia tangani dan kasus hidup yang begitu berat. Tapi sungguh beruntung pemuda itu mampu untuk bangkit. Dia merasa bangga akan keberhasilan ini.

"Kyuhyun-ah, teman kecilku!" Kim Jeonha membuka lengannya lebar-lebar. Merengkuh pemuda itu dengan gemas. Kyuhyun tertawa. Kim Jeonha pemilik rehabilitasi yang aneh. Membaur menjadi pasien, meski dia menyangkal tentang stressnya soal wanita.

"Kau akan tetap mengejar Lee uisa?"

Kim Jeonha tertawa di telinganya. "Menurutmu? Tentu aku tidak menyerah!"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Mendukung sepenuhnya niatan baik seorang Kim Jeonha. Semoga dia beruntung, do'a Kyuhyun dalam hati.

Untuk nyonya Huan Kyuhyun memeluknya dengan lembut. Ubuh tua itu terlihat rapuh jika disentuh kasar. Namun wanita yang penuh keriput itu tersenyum dengan ringan. Menepuk-nepuk kecil pipi Kyuhyun. "Semoga hidupmu menyenangkan, nak."

"Gomawo, Huan halmeoni."

Dia juga berpamitan dengan penghuni lain. Para perawat dan pelayan yang disana. Mereka melepasnya dengan gembira. Penuh do'a dan pengharapan yang baik-baik. Jadi tidak ada alasan untuk ragu. Kyuhyun melangkah pasti memasuki mobil diikuti Kibum. Melambaikan tangan untuk yang terakhir sebelum mobil melaju meninggalkan tempat yang indah itu. Dua motor turut melaju di belakang.

Saat mobil melaju hati-hati menuruni bukit, Kyuhyun tidak tahan untuk membuka jendelanya. Dia menjulurkan tangan keluar, menghirup udara serakus mungkin. Musim panas yang sangat indah. Dia tidak akan lupa tempat yang mengembalikan kepercayaan dirinya ini. "Aku akan merindukan tempat ini."

Kibum sisebelahnya menyahuti. "Tentu saja. Kau bisa datang lagi lain kali. Tapi hanya berkunjung, ne, jangan jadi pasien lagi."

"Menyindirku, eoh?"

Kibum hanya tersenyum. Kyuhyun kembali menikmati jalanan musim panas yang dia lewati.

Perjalanan menuju ke Seoul sendiri akan memakan waktu hampir setengah hari. Mereka memutuskan untuk beristirahat di perjalanan. Melepas penat sekalian mencri minum dan cemilan.

Kyuhyun sendiri merasa tegang beberapa waktu lalu. Semakin dekat Seoul, semakin dia merasa gugup. Beberapa kali Kibum memergokinya yang meremas tangan cemas atau menatap kosong ke depan. Jadi Kibum memutuskan untuk beristirahat saat itu juga.

Mereka berhenti di perbatasan. Beberapa meter ke dean sudah memasuki wilayah Seoul. Kibum keluar membeli minum dan makanan ringan bersama satu pelayan. Changmin menemani Kyuhyun. Sedangkan dua pelayan sedang sedang melepas penat disekitar situ.

"Apa ini benar, Changmin?"

"Kau mulai ragu. Kita sudah sampai disini, Kyu. Tidak akan kubiarkan kau berbalik."

Kyuhyun menyandarkan diri di pintu mobil. Dia masih duduk di jok belakang dengan pintu dibiarkan terbuka, sedangkan duduk mengaarah keluar. "Aku tertekan dengan banyak hal. Oh, aku gugup sekali. Juga takut."

Changmin mengulurkan tangannya. Menyibak rambut Kyuhyun yang dipotong pendek. Menjadikannya terlihat seperti anak-anak. Changmin tersenyum geli, ingat bahwa Kyuhyun harus kembali mengulang sekolahnya. "Kau tahu, Kyu?"

Kyuhyun melirik Changmin yang menyendekapkan kedua tangannya kembali. "Seharusnya sudah sejak lama kau tanyakan pada dirimu. Apa yang sebenarnya kau takutkan. Karena sejak mereka, tidak, tapi sejak paman Kim menyadari kesalahannya dan menyesal, mereka tidak sekalipun berharap kau akan kembali dan memberi mereka kesempatan."

Kyuhyun sudah dengar semua ceritanya. Dan selama ini mengabaikan hal itu karena dia menolak untuk memahaminya. Tapi sekarang dia sudah sadar. Setelah membuka hati dan pikirannya dia bisa melihat kesungguhan itu. Merelakan segala rasa sakit untuk melihat jalan yang indah di depan mata.

Benar. Memang seharusnya begitu, bukan.

"Mereka sudah berusaha dnegan sangat baik. Yang terakhir yang mereka harapkan adalah hidup dengan baik bersamamu. Aku juga ingin melihat sahabatku menjalani hidupnya dengan baik. Tertawa setelah semua penderitaan pasti akan sangat melegakan. Pasti sangat indah dilihat."

Kyuhyun mengerjapkan mata melihat sahabatnya begitu menghayati kalimatnya. Dia merasa melihat Changmin tumbuh semakin dewasa. Dia jadi merasa lega setelah mendnegar kalimatnya. Sedikitnya dia bisa menenangkan diri sekarang. Kembali meraih kemantapan hati.

"Tapi ini sedikit mengesalkan. Kau beralih tingkatan menjadi sunbaeku sekarang."

Changmin tertawa lepas. "Ne. Aku akan menjagamu dengan baik nae hoobae."

Changmin malah menggodanya. Kyuhyun mengerang frustasi. Namun kembali bersemangat saat melihat Kibum datang membawa makanan dan minuman. Kibum langsung tersenyum melihat Kyuhyun sudah lebih baik. Diam-diam dia mengucap terima kasih pada Changmin.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Semua orang berkumul di sana. Membuka pintu selebar-lebarnya demi bisa melihat jalanan. Tidak sabar menunggu kedatangannya. Semua orang khusus hari itu menunda segala macam urusan demi penyambutan ini. Ada banyak pita yang di rangkai, balon yang di tiup dan bunga yang ditaruh untuk mempercantik rumah itu. Yang duduk tidak bisa diam. Yang berdiri merasa gelisah. Satu yang mereka lihat. Jalanan itu. Satu-satunya jalan yang akan dilewatinya nanti.

Mereka sangat tidak sabar juga gugup.

Tuan Kim menyeka keringatnya untuk kesekian kali. Lehernya hampir kaku karna menoleh hanya pada satu arah sejak tadi.

"Kau perlu minum yeobo?" tawar Hera. Dia siap berdiri untuk mengambil minuman.

Siwon kembali melihat arloji di tangannya. "Kapan mereka sampai, Donghae?"

"Sebentar lagi." jawab donghae. Siwon tidak sadar, jika setiap kali dia bertanya hal itu, maka jawaban sama juga akan terlontar dari Donghae. Zou Mi yang memperhatikan menggeleng prihatin. Mereka jadi nampak tolol. Siwon yang seorang direktur rumah sakit dan Donghae yang sudah sarjana, nyatanya akan menjadi bodoh karena suatu hal.

"Lihat mereka, sulit dipercaya mereka orang terpandang." cibir Zou Mi berbisik pada Jaerim. Namun Jaerim justru mencubit lengan Zou Mi.

"Aaa Jaeie~"

Jaerim baru melepas cubitannya setelah Zou Mi merintih kesakitan. "Kau tidak lihat semua orang. Mereka hampir terlihat sama, kau tahu."

Zou Mi mengusap lengannya yang perih dan panas. Dia yakin akan membiru nanti. "Termasuk aku dan kau?"

"Menurutmu?!" desis Jaerim membalasnya semakin gemas. Zou Mi mengangkat tangannya minta ampun. Dia akan diam dan tidak menggoda lagi jika hanya mendapat cubitan. Padahal dia harap bisa membunuh waktu jika dia bercanda.

Hera kembali dengan banyak minuman. Dia membuatnya bukan hanya untuk Young Woon tapi juga semua orang juga dirinya sendiri. Mereka semua tersiksa dengan rasa gugup dan tidak sabar. Mereka butuh menenangkan diri sebelum meledak.

Henry yang pertama mengambil gelasnya dan menenggaknya rakus. "ah, eomma gomawo. Jika lebih lama lagi aku yakin aku bisa mati kering disini."

Leeteuk terkekeh saat mengambil bagiannya. "Kau memang terlihat seperti itu, Henry."

"Ya. Tapi meminta pun dia enggan." sahut Heechul.

Henry meringis. Mengembalikan gelasnya yang sudah kosong. Hankyung dan tuan Choi terkekeh kecil. Akhirnya ada juga yang bisa membuat mereka merasa lebih rileks. Tapi itu hanya sesaat sampai Donghae yang berdiri di dekat pintu mendengar suara derum mobil. Meski suaranya halus namun dia yakin dia mendengarnya. Buru-buru dia melihat, meyakinkan diri dia berjalan keluar. Henry menyusulnya kemudian.

"Mereka datang!" seru Henry kembali berlari masuk ke dalam memberi tahu yang lain.

Donghae masih berdiri tersenyum. Atau tepatnya melihat tidak percaya. Sebuah mobil dan dua motor memasuki halaman rumah Jaerim dan Zou Mi. Orang yang pertama dia lihat adalah Changmin yang membuka helmnya diatas motor.

Donghae menangkap kode Changmin yang mengerling ke arah mobil. Jadi dia tidak sabar mennati siapa yang akan turun dari mobil. Satu persatu orang-orang keluar dari dalam rumah. Berdiri menunggu.

Kibum yang pertama turun dari mobil. Masih berdiri disana menunggu satu-satunya orang yang dinantikan oleh mereka.

Hera mencari tangan suaminya untuk digenggam. Rasanya detik yang berjalan terasa sangat lambat. Begitu lambatnya sampai dia merasa ada banyak lorong yang harus dilalui dan sangat berliku hingga dia bisa mencapai satu orang itu. Bersama suaminya dia meremas tidak tenang.

"Ayo. Mereka sebentar lagi berteriak jika kau tidak keluar." kata Kibum melihat wajah-wajah tidak tahan itu. Dia hampir tertawa saat melihat mereka saling mencari pegangan dengan orang dikanan kiri mereka. Itu terlihat lucu

Changmin turun dari motornya, bergabung dengan Kibum. Dia terkekeh geli melihat wajah Kyuhyun di dalam. Seperti anak kecil yang merengek masuk rumah hantu.

"Tarik nafas, Kyuhyun. Tarik nafas. Lakukan dnegan perlahan."

"Tetap disana Henry." seru Changmin melihat Henry sudah akan berjalan menghampiri. "Aku akan memanggilmu untuk mengeluarkan kopor nanti."

"YA!" teriak Henry tidak terima. Changmin terkikik. Dan Kyuhyun mulai bisa bernafas dengan teratur. Kibum mengulurkan tangannya.

'Ayolah, Kyu. Kau pulang sekarang. Mereka akan tersenyum. Ya, mereka pasti tersenyum. Appa pasti tersenyum menyambutmu.'

Dengan rapalan itu dia menyambut tangan Kibum. Menggeser tubuhnya hingga mencapi pintu keluar. Satu kakinya turun, dia hampir lupa caranya bernafas. Namun genggaman tangan Kibum kembali mengajarkannya semua itu. Dan menatap senyum yakin Changmin dia juga yakin menapakkan satu kakinya yang lain.

Dengan dua kakinya dia berdiri. Dengan kedua matanya dia melihat kenyataan itu. Senyum yang hangat. Mata yang berbicara. Dan gerakan tubuh yang menerimanya.

Melepas tangan Kibum, Kyuhyun melangkah maju. Menatap satu persatu mereka. Mereka semua. Tersenyum dengan sangat lebar.

Kyuhyun berhenti. Merekahkan senyum yang bisa mereka lihat dengan jelas. Senyum yang indah. Yang sangat indah untuk dilupakan. Karena senyum inilah yang akan mereka ingat dan pertahankan.

"Aku pulang. Aku pulang!" kata Kyuhyun lupa akan ppermintaannya untuk tidak menangis. Dirinya sendiri menangis hari ini. Namun kali ini hal itu berbeda. Rasanya berbeda saat Young Woon melangkah maju dan memeluknya.

"Selamat datang uri Kyu."

Tangisannya mengeras. Kedua tangannya merengkuh kuat punggung Young Woon. "Appa. Appa."

Karena kali ini dia menangis dalam rengkuhan seorang appa dan dalam lingkaran bahagia. Cinta yang ditemukan setelah perjalanan panjang dan sangat menyakitkan akan setimpal dengan perasaan yang kuat. Hubungan yang berharga, tidak disertai nafsu, tapi murni atas kesadaran hati dan diri akan terasa sempurna. Dibayangi dengan ketakutan, tapi kuat dan semakin kuat setelah ditempa dengan cobaan keji.

Mereka akan saling menghargai hubungan tersebut. Sangat bijak jika saat goyah untuk mengingat hari yang menyakitkan dan sulit itu untuk jadi renungan.

Cinta bukan hanya milik lelaki dan perempuan. Cinta yang tidak akan pernah membohongimu adalah cinta yang ada dalam keluarga. Tanpa tuntutan, tanpa batasan. Sayangi keluargamu.

TBC atau END?

Sunday, February 26, 2017

Selesai ya…

Alhamdulillah

Syukurlah

Aku lega

Sima Yu'I

(SY'I)


	34. Chapter 30

Kyuhyun bangun dengan pikiran masih tak percaya. Dia bertahan tetap di posisi berbaring meski sepenuhnya dia sudah bangun. Rasanya yang kemarin dan semalam itu mimpi.

Dia masih merasa gamang jika orang yang memeluknya pertama kali adalah Kim Young Woon. Pelukan yang hangat dan sangat dia rindukan.

Kyuhyun memeluk dirinya sendiri kegirangan. Dia masih bisa merasakan kehangatan itu. Jadi dia lega. Ini bukan mimpi, serunya dalam hati. Meyakinkan diri jika dia hidup pada kenyataan yang nyata senyata-nyatanya.

"Kyuhyunie, kau sudah bangun?"

"Ya!" sahutnya semangat. Dia bangkit dan berjalan membuka pintu. Zou Mi berdiri di depan pintu mengucapkan selamat pagi, mengusuk kepalanya sebentar kemudian berlalu pergi setelah menyuruhnya untuk bersiap sarapan bersama.

Kyuhyun melakukannya dengan cepat. Mandi, berpakaian dan menyisir rambutnya. Untuk sejenak dia berhenti menatap cermin saat berpakaian. Tubuh atasnya yang polos terlihat sedikit buruk dengan bekas-bekas operasi. Dia juga masih punya dua di pergelangan tangannya. Merabanya dan terasa mengganjal.

"Tapi tidak apa." senyumnya meraba setiap bekas tersebut.

Tangan bekas kengerian

Dada bekas kebencian

Dan pinggang bekas trauma.

Mengingat trauma dia jadi ingat tuan Choi. Sejak mereka bertemu kembali hanya ada kekikukan. Berbeda dengan yang lain, lelaki baya itu sedikit menjaga jarak. Kyuhyun sendiri tidak mengambil langkah untuk mendekat. Hanya beberapa moment mereka saling melihat dan berbicara dengan canggung.

Itu terasa aneh.

Menyisihkan pemikiran itu, dia bergegas berpakaian dan menyisir rambutnya. Hanya memakan waktu lebih singkat dengan rambut pendeknya sekarang.

0o0o0o0o0

"Jadi," Jaerim mulai bicara di tengah acara sarapan itu. "alasan apa kau memilih tinggal bersama kami?" menanyakan apa yang menjadi pertanyaan mereka semua. Dibanding kembali ke rumah keluarga Kim atau Choi, Kyuhyun justru memilih rumah Jaerim sebagai tempat kembali.

Kyuhyun mengunyah makanannya seraya kembali mengingat alasan dia memutuskan itu. Menelan makanannya lalu dia menjawab. "Karena kalian akan menikah. Dan kalian tidak mengatakannya padaku."

Zou Mi berhenti mengunyah. Bertatapan dengan Jaerim, dia merasakan aura buruk. "Kau tidak bermaksud mengacaukan hal itu, bukan?" tanya Zou Mi menatap horor Kyuhyun yang menatapnya dengan datar.

"Kau benar akan menikahi Jaerim eomma? Dan eomma, apa kau yakin? Kau tidak mendengar reputasi apa yang disandang lelaki ini?" menunjuk wajah Zou Mi dengan sadis.

Zou Mi menyingkirkan telunjuk yang hampir menyentuh hidungnya itu. "Itu sudah sangat lama, Kyu. Aku tobat setelah sibuk mengurusimu. Dan lagi, oh ayolah… jangan berfikir untuk mempersulitku. Kau tidak tahu apa saja yang sudah kulalui untuk mendapatkan restu dari si cina itu."

"Hey, aku juga cina disini. Dan lagi dia adalah gege ku. Orang yang akan jadi saudara ipar tuamu."

Zou Mi tersenyum meminta maaf. Kembali menatap Kyuhyun, memelas. Dia sudah melalui semua syarat aneh Hangeng. Yang sungguh dia tidak ingin mengingatnya lagi. Ada hal yang memalukan hingga hal yang mengharu biru. Dia sudah merasa tenang begitu Hangeng bilang iya saat dia datang mempersunting Jaerim. Jadi cukuplah itu.

Kyuhyun meletakkan sumpitnya. Memainkan mulutnya dengan alis bertaut. Sepertinya dia mulai merajuk. "Eomma kau yakin?"

Jaerim ikut meletakkan sumpit. Menatap intens Kyuhyun. "Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku. Seperti kau yakin untuk kembali, eomma juga yakin dengan keputusan ini."

Zou Mi tersenyum puas mendengar ucapan Jaerim. Meraih tangan itu dia menggenggamnya lembut namun tegas. "Aku akan menikahi ibu mudamu Kyu. Jadi relakan dia."

Kyuhyun benar-benar memajukan mulutnya sekarang. Menggerutu dengan penggunakan kata yang Zou Mi pilih. Zou Mi tergelak menyadari candaannya mengena pada Kyuhyun. Jaerim segera menengahi meminta mereka melanjutkan sarapan.

"eomma aku tidak melihat boneka itu." Kyuhyun tidak menemukan boneka beruang besar yang dulu sering dia peluk kemana-mana.

"Oh,"

"Ada dikamar eommamu." sahut Zou Mi lebih cepat. "Dia menggunakannya sebagai pengobat rindu."

Jaerim menepuk keras lengan Zou Mi. Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar, melihat mereka. "Tapi aku sudah disini. Jadi aku ingin bonekaku kembali."

Jaerim menghela nafas. "Baiklah. Kyu bisa mengambilnya nanti."

Zou Mi segera merangkul Jaerim. "Tenang saja Jaeie~ kau bisa memelukku sebagai gantinya." yang langsung dihadiahi dengan tatapan tajam Jaerim. Namun Zou Mi hanya tertawa. Lalu pada Kyuhyun; "Jadi kau akan tinggal disini selamanya?"

"Kau takut kalau aku akan terus berada disisi eomma dan mengganggu kalian?"

Jaerim menggeleng melihat mereka tetap seperti dulu. Bertengkar dan meributkan hal kecil. Terserahlah, dia hanya cuek meneruskan makannya.

"Tenang saja. Tidak sampai selama itu. Aku akan pergi ke tempat appa. Lagipula kalian pasti akan meninggalkan rumah ini setelah menikah."

Jaerim berhenti makan sekarang. Menatap Kyuhyun, dia ingin tahu kemana Kyuhyun akan tinggal. Appa yang mana yang dia maksud?

"Jadi dimana kau akan tinggal?" Zou Mi mewakilinya bertanya.

"Tentu saja, kau boleh tetap ikut bersama kami, Kyu." kata Jaerim yang diangguki Zou Mi.

"Tapi dia tetap harus memilih, Jae. Biar bagaimanapun Kyuhyun menganggap kita, tapi ada yang lebih berhak dari kita."

Kyuhyun diam tidak mengatakan apapun karena sesungguhnya dia sendiri masih bingung.

"Bagaimana dengan sekolahku?" Kyuhyun mengalihkan topik. Keduanya mengerti dan tidak mendesak lebih jauh.

"Soal itu kau bicarakan dengan Kim ahjussi dan Choi ahjussi. Sepertinya mereka sudah membicarakannya sebelum kau pulang."

Mendengar jawaban Zou Mi, Kyuhyun lagi-lagi menjadi diam lalu mengangguk ragu-ragu. Meski rasanya menyenangkan saat kembali disambut dengan haru dan suka cita, serta pesta kecil dengan minum dan makanan hingga malam. Tapi tetap saja, setelah berpisah begitu lama dan dengan banyak kejadian, Kyuhyun masih merasa canggung dengan mereka.

Sekarang dia harus datangi mereka dan menanyakan tentang sekolahnya. Dia tidak pernah melakukan itu sejak lama. Keputusan sekolah selalu dirinya yang memutuskan, meski Hera sedikitnya ikut campur. Karena tidak ada yang peduli. Kim Young Woon dulu sangat tidak perduli, bahkan pernah memaksa Kyuhyun menghentikan pendidikannya dengan melepas tanggung jawab.

"Tenang saja, Kyunie. Mereka akan senang saat kau menanyakan itu. Berilah mereka kesempatan untuk menjadi orang tua seutuhnya." Jaerim mencoba meyakinkan saat melihat keraguan juga keengganan Kyuhyun.

0o0o0o0o0

Setelah Zou Mi pergi, Kyuhyun pergi ke ruang keluarga. Menonton acara TV, sedangkan Jaerim segera membersihkan meja makan dan merapikan dapur. Belum seberapa lama ada yang memencet bel pintu. Jaerim pergi untuk membukanya.

Jaerim tersenyum senang melihat siapa yang datang. Segera mempersilahkan masuk tamunya.

"Kyu, tamu untukmu." panggil Jaerim yang didengar Kyuhyun dengan jelas.

Kyuhyun terkejut melihat siapa yang datang. Dia hanya berdiri kikuk saat si tamu bahkan sudah duduk tenang. Jaerim ikut duduk dengan orang itu berseberangan meja.

"Jangan berdiri saja disana. Kemari. Kim ahjussi bilang akan mengajakmu keluar hari ini."

"Eh?"

Jaerim tersenyum melihat kecanggungan Kyuhyun. Padahal kemarin nampak biasa-biasa saja. "Eomma ada urusan diluar. Jadi aku bertanya pada ahjussi apa mereka senggang? Beruntung Kim ahjussi masih ada cuti. Jadi ahjussi kemari menjemputmu."

Tuan Kim mengangguk membenarkan. Sejak tadi hanya memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang tidak juga mendudukkan diri dan bertahan ditepi ruangan. "Kau tidak suka?"

Kyuhyun gelagapan. Tangannya mengibas, menyanggah. "E em i-ini mendadak jadi,"

Tuan Kim tersenyum mengerti.

"Pergi bersiaplah. Ahjussi akan menunggumu." perintah Jaerim.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Berjalan setengah hati menuju tangga hingga sampai di kamarnya. Tanpa mengganti pakaiannya, dia hanya mengambil jaket lalu kembali turun. Jaerim menyambutnya. Merangkulnya.

"Jangan canggung. Itu kan appamu sendiri."

"Itu bukan kehendakku."

Jaerim tertawa kecil. Menggiring Kyuhyun pada tuan Kim. Tuan Kim berpamitan setelah Kyuhyun mengenakan sepatunya.

0o0o0o0o0

Kyuhyun pikir mereka akan pergi ke rumah saja atau ke kedai Hera. Tapi ternyata tuan Kim membawanya keluar. Dalam perjalanan Kyuhyun lebih banyak diam. Tuan Kim yang terus mencoba berbicara. Menanyakannya apa saja untuk mengusir kecanggungan. Tapi Kyuhyun tetap merasa kikuk pada orang yang dipanggilnya 'appa'.

Padahal dulu sekalipun pria itu mengacuhkannya atau berkata kasar, Kyuhyun tidak sedikitpun merasa secanggung dan sekikuk ini. Dulu, hanya ada kesedihan dan pengharapan yang semu. Sekarang berbeda, tapi kenapa itu tidak berjalan mudah?

"Kau tidak suka pergi dengan appa?"

Kyuhyun tersentak dari lamunanya. Menatap sekilas tuan Kim yang sedang menyetir. "Bukan begitu." jawab Kyuhyun pelan.

Mereka kembali diam. Kyuhyun mengusap kakinya mengusir keraguan. "Kita.. Akan ke-mana?"

Entah kenapa tuan Kim justru tersenyum lebar. Matanya melengkung sipit melihat Kyuhyun. "Aku menunggumu menanyakan itu. Kau suka pergi ke taman bermain?"

Jantung Kyuhyun berdegup kencang sejak mendengar apa yang dikatakan tuan Kim. Dan semakin kencang saat mereka sampai di tempat yang dimaksud sang ayah.

Lotte World adalah wahana bermain terbesar yang ada di pusat Seoul. Menyediakan bermacam wahana permainan dan selalu penuh pengunjung. Entah wisatawan lokal ataupun dari luar.

Kyuhyun tidak sadar jika dirinya seperti orang dusun yang memasuki gemerlap kota saat menginjakkan kakinya di tempat itu. Dia menepuk dadanya yang sejak tadi tidak bisa tenang. Dia ingin tertawa tapi menahannya sejak tadi. Ekspresinya saja sudah membuat orang menatapnya heran apalagi jika dia tertawa sendiri sebelum mencoba satupun permainan di tempat ini.

Tuan Kim kembali setelah mengurus parkir mobil. "Ayo. Pertama kau ingin bermain apa?"

Kyuhyun menatap tuan Kim masih dengan ekspresi itu. Tuan Kim menahan senyumnya, membuat Kyuhyun tersadar dan segera berdehem. "Kenapa kemari?"

"Ah itu. Zou Mi bilang, kau sangat senang saat diajak kemari." melihat Kyuhyun mengerjap buru-buru dia menambahkan. "Dan lagi, aku pernah menjanjikan untuk membawamu kemari, kan?"

Mata Kyuhyun melebar tidak percaya.

 _'Maaf Kyunie. Appa janji lain kali kita pergi ke tempat bermain itu. Tapi sekarang, harus jaga eomma dulu, ne.'_

Jadi appanya ingat tentang janji itu? Sejak menjadi putra seorang Kim Young Woon yang memiliki istri berbeda dari kebanyakan orang, Kyuhyun tidak sekalipun memiliki kebebasan bermain keluar. Dia harus menjaga sang ibu. Tidak ada hari libur yang digunakan untuk pergi ke taman bermain atau ke tempat semacam itu. Hari libur, mereka hanya akan berada di rumah. Bermain di halaman atau dalam ruangan demi tugas menjaga sang ibu. Bukan berarti dia tidak pernah merengek atau meminta. Dia seperti kebanyakan anak lainnya yang ingin bermain keluar atau pergi ke tempat-tempat menyenangkan. Tapi appanya selalu berjanji tanpa pernah mengabulkannya sekalipun.

Kim Young Woon ingin menebus semua waktu itu. Jadi sekarang setiap kali ada kesempatan dia hanya ingin membuat Kyuhyun bahagia. dan ini adalah langkah pertamanya.

"Tapi, aku sudah cukup besar untuk bermain seperti ini. Haha aku sudah bukan anak-anak lagi, appa."

Tuan Kim mengangguk tidak menyangkal itu. "Tapi, waktu itu kau pergi."

Wajah Kyuhyun memerah tahu waktu yang dimaksud tuan Kim. "Jangan disamakan. Saat itu bukan aku. Itu Kyuhyun yang lain."

"Tapi yang berdiri di depanku, Kyuhyun-ku, kan?"

Wajah Kyuhyun semakin memerah. Menggigit bibir bawahnya karena tidak tahan lagi. Tuan Kim terkikik geli melihat wajah merah Kyuhyun. Dia mendekat, meraih kepala Kyuhyun dan mendekatkannya ke dadanya. Tuan Kim menghela nafas dalam.

"Appa lega sekali Kyu. Beruntung kau memutuskan untuk pulang. Jadi biarkan appa menebus semuanya. Biarkan appa memanjakanmu seperti anak kecil lagi. Karena," tuan Kim mengusap punggung kecil putranya. "Aku ayahmu."

Kyuhyun tidak bisa menahan matanya yang berair. Dia mengangguk di dada Young Woon. Mengusap matanya dengan cepat, Kyuhyun menegakkan kepala. Tersenyum menatap mata yang mulai berkeriput itu.

"Baiklah. Aku putra kecilmu, appa. Jadi jangan merajuk saat aku menginginkan semuanya. Kau tidak bisa membujukku berhenti nanti."

Tuan Kim tertawa diikuti tawa renyah Kyuhyun. Jadi hari itu pun dimulai. Hari ayah dan anak. Menghabiskan waktu di tempat bermain hingga petang. Kim Young Woon menuruti segala macam permintaan Kyuhyun. Memenuhi anaknya dengan segala kesenangan yang ditawarkan disana. Hari yang menyenangkan. Penuh tawa hanya antara mereka saja.

0o0o0o0o0

"Sekolah?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Menggigit besar burger di tangannya.

"Ah ya. Aku akan bicarakan itu dengan appa Choi nanti."

"Kenapa harus dibicarakan dengan tuan Choi?"

Kim Young Woon meminum colanya sebelum menjawab. "Kami sepakat untuk mengurusinya bersama. Jadi aku akan melanjutkan ini kepadanya."

Kyuhyun mengunyah dengan pelan. Menangkap gelagat itu, tuan Kim kembali bertanya. "Kenapa?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan. "apa tidak bisa appa saja yang urus?"

"Kau akan kembali bersekolah disana, Kyu. Itu yayasan milik appa Choi, jadi,"

"Kau akan membuangku padanya?"

"Heh?!"

"Aku merasa seperti itu," cicit Kyuhyun menunduk. Tidak berselera lagi memakan burgernya. "Dia appa kandungku, kan.."

Tuan Kim mengerti apa yang terjadi. Apa yang ditakutkan Kyuhyun dan apa yang sedang dipikirkan anak itu. Dengan tenang tuan Kim mulai menjelaskan.

"Kau menerima Kibum sebagai hyungmu. Tapi kenapa tidak dengan appa Choi? Jika bukan dari tuan Choi kalian juga bukan siapa-siapa. Menghadapi kenyataan jika aku harus berbagi anak dengannya, itu juga sedikit sulit diterima. Tapi itulah kenyataannya Kyu. Dia menginginkan haknya sebagai seorang ayah. Kenapa tidak? Dia juga menyayangimu. Dia ingin mengurusmu dengan kedua tangannya juga. Jadi cobalah buka hatimu untuknya."

Kyuhyun kembali menggigit kecil burgernya. Tapi tidak bisa menikmati itu sepenuhnya. Dia memikirkan bagaimana dirinya bisa ada karena tuan Choi. Bahkan bukan karena cinta, tapi perbuatan keji. Itu sangat menyakitinya. Tapi semua orang berharap dia mau menerima tuan choi mejadi seorang ayah.

Bagaimana caranya?

Kyuhyun mungkin terlihat baik-baik saja. Tapi ganjalan kecil itu tetap ada. Dia mengatakan akan melanjutkan hidupnya. Dia tidak berbohong, meski itu masih dalam proses. Dan ini satu bagian proses tersebut.

Melapangkan diri, itu sangat sulit. Dirinya dan tuan Choi. Tidak seperti dirinya dengan Kibum atau peranakan Choi lainnya. Itu sedikit berbeda. Sekalipun rasa trauma melihat wajah tuan choi sudah hampir tidak bersisa, tetap saja Kyuhyun tidak bisa serta merta mengakrabkan diri.

"Pelan-pelan saja. Jika kau merasa tidak nyaman tidak apa sekali-kali kau menolak dan mencari kesempatan lain."

Kyuhyun mengangguk dalam usapan kecil Kim Young Woon. Baginya 'appa' yang dia harapkan dulu dan sekarang adalah lelaki di depannya ini. Jika kemudian ada 'appa' lain yang muncul dan meminta haknya, bagaimana dia harus menyikapi hal itu?

"Appa." panggil Kyuhyun saat mereka selesai makan dan bersiap untuk pulang. Hari sudah gelap dan mereka sudah merasa lelah.

"Heum?"

Mereka masuk mobil. Kyuhyun memakai sit beltnya. "Kau memaafkan dia?"

Tuan Kim tersenyum kecil. Menyalakan mobil dia menjawab. "Iya, sekarang. Kami sudah menyepakati banyak hal karena dirimu. Kau tahu? Appa sangat takut dia akan mengambil alih hakmu dariku. Tapi bukan itu yang dia lakukan."

"dia tidak bisa melakukan itu."

"Dia bisa melakukannya, Kyu. Dia ayah kandungmu. Tapi jangan cemas, dia tidak akan melakukan itu. Kami sepakat akan memilikimu bersama."

"Kalian akur sekali."

Tuan Kim tertawa kali ini. "Kami sudah berteman, nak. Kami sering keluar minum kopi bersama atau makan. Kami cukup dekat. Yeah, karena kami teman sekarang."

Kyuhyun menyamankan duduknya. Menyandarkan diri serileks mungkin. Dia mengantuk setelah bermain seharian. "Zou Mi hyung bertanya aku akan tinggal dimana nanti."

Tuan Kim menoleh sekilas lalu kembali lurus ke depan. "Kau jawab apa?"

"Dimana aku akan tinggal? Appa tidak ingin aku tinggal bersamamu?"

"Sangat ingin, malah. Jadi tinggal bersama appa?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk antusias. Tuan Kim mengusap kepalanya sayang. Gemas juga melihat wajah sumringah Kyuhyun. Dia tidak pernah tahu putranya lebih menggemaskan dari Henry yang lebih muda. Dia sangat mensyukuri hari ini. Dia melihat Kyuhyun yang banyak tertawa dan penuh semangat. Menyaingi anak-anak lain yang ada disana. Tidak peduli dengan usia, tidak ada rasa canggung bahkan gengsi, dia menikmati waktunya tanpa sungkan.

Sungguh seorang Kim Young Woon tidak pernah merasa lega sebelum hari ini.

0o0o0o0o0

Kyuhyun berguling ke kiri kemudian mengernyit merasakan cahaya menerpa wajahnya. Membuka mata. Mengerjap beberapa kali. Akhirnya dia sadar dia sudah berada di kamarnya di rumah Jaerim. Menyibak selimut, Kyuhyun menguap lebar masuk ke kamar mandi hanya untuk membasuh wajahnya.

Saat dia turun ada Jaerim yang masih berkutat di dapur.

"Pagi Kyunie."

"Pagi eomma. Mimi hyung, eodie?" Kyuhyun duduk di kursi dapur, mengambil apel di keranjang buah. Memakannya.

"Ada di depan, menerima telepon. Kau ingin sesuatu untuk sarapanmu?"

"Aku makan apa yang eomma masak." Kyuhyun bangkit masih dengan memakan apelnya dia pergi ke depan menyusul Zou Mi. saat dia muncul Zou Mi selesai dengan ponselnya.

"Pagi, Kyu."

"Pagi. Siapa? Urusan kantor?" Kyuhyun duduk menaikkan kakinya. Zou Mi ikut duduk di sebelahnya. Menatapnya.

"Bukan. Itu Siwon hyung. Dia bertanya apa kau tidak punya ponsel? Mereka jadi sulit menghubungimu."

"Aku memang tidak punya. Dulu punya tapi waktu aku pergi aku kan tidak bawa ponsel. Kau mau membelikanku?" Kyuhyun mengerjap polos. Berharap Zou Mi akan membelikannya satu.

Menghela nafas. "Leeteuk saem menitipkan sesuatu untukmu."

"Ponsel?"

"Buku tabungan. Kau bisa membelinya dengan itu." Leeteuk yang mengurus barang-barang Kyuhyun yang lama sejak anak itu pergi tidak ada kabar dan menyimpannya dengan baik. Termasuk ponsel butut Kyuhyun sebenarnya. Tapi karena sudah terlantar cukup lama mungkin itu sudah rusak.

Kyuhyun mencibir. "Pelit sekali."

Zou Mi mengusuk rambut Kyuhyun. "Mandilah sana."

Kyuhyun justru memelorotkan duduknya lalu dengan santainya memakan apel merah yang tinggal separuh. Zou Mi menepuk kakinya. "Kau tidak akan mendapatkan ponselmu jika masih bermalasan disini."

Kyuhyun menoleh cepat. "Aku mandi segera tapi belikan aku, oke?"

Zou Mi pura-pura menghela nafas. Mengusir Kyuhyun. "Cha. Setelah sarapan kita pergi."

Kyuhyun melompat senang. Berlari pergi. Jaerim muncul, mengedik pada Zou Mi bertanya kenapa Kyuhyun berlari seperti itu. Setelah dijelaskan Jaerim mengangguk. Lalu meminta Zou Mi untuk pergi ke meja makan. Sarapan sudah siap.

0o0o0o0o0

Kyuhyun menarik lengan Zou Mi membuat lelaki itu menempel padanya.

"Apa ini? Kau bilang akan membelikanku ponsel?"

"Kapan aku mengatakan itu?"

Kyuhyun menatap tajam Zou Mi. merasa dipermainkan. Dia mandi dengan cepat dan sarapan dengan kilat. Mereka pergi seperti yang dia bayangkan tapi setibanya di mall barulah itu terbongkar. Di salah satu toko ponsel sudah ada Siwon yang duduk menunggu disana.

"Sekalipun aku membelikanmu, Siwon hyung pasti protes." Zou Mi menarik lengannya. "Pilih saja yang kau suka Siwon hyungmu yang akan membayarnya." lalu pergi menghampiri Jaerim yang melihat-lihat aksesoris ponsel.

Siwon melambai pada Kyuhyun. Tidak ada pilihan lain Kyuhyun mendekati lelaki rupawan itu. Siwon bahkan menarikkan kursi untuk diduduki Kyuhyun.

"Pilihlah." Siwon menunjukkan beberapa jenis ponsel yang sudah dimintanya sebelumnya. Kyuhyun melihat-lihat. Dia hampir melotot begitu tahu merk merk ponsel yang diminta Siwon pada pramuniaga toko.

"Siwon hyung aku lihat yang disana saja." Kyuhyun beralih ke sisi lain. Tapi kemudian hanya sesaat dia kembali lagi ke sisi Siwon.

"Ada apa tidak ada yang kau suka?" tanya Siwon.

"Aku tidak yakin aku bisa membayarnya. Aku belum lihat ada berapa uang di tabunganku." Kyuhyun berniat membayar sendiri. tapi tentu saja bukan ponsel yang di tawarkan Siwon dia akan memilih yang lebih murah. Bisa ludes tabungannnya jika membayar ponsel semahal itu.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku meminta Zou Mi membawamu kemari untuk memberimu hadiah. Mana ada orang yang membayar hadiahnya sendiri?" Siwon mengambil salah satu ponsel dan menunjukkannya pada Kyuhyun. "Yang ini bagus."

Kyuhyun menggaruk kepalanya. Mengambil alih ponsel di tangan Siwon. Hanya membolak-baliknya lalu meletakkannya kembali. "Siwon hyung yakin akan membelikanku?"

Siwon tertawa. "Kau mau berapa? Yang mana saja? Hyung akan membayarnya untukmu. Ini hadiah selamat datang dari hyung. Lagipula ini akan berguna agar kita bisa berkomunikasi."

Kyuhyun masih tidak enak. Tapi siwon mendesak jika itu hadiah jadi Kyuhyun bilang dia akan mengambil ponsel yang manapun yang Siwon anggap cocok untuknya. Jadi Siwon lah yang memutuskan ponsel mana yang dibeli.

Usai dari membeli ponsel dan beberapa perangkat lainnya. Mereka pun berpisah. Kyuhyun dipaksa Siwon untuk ikut dengannya, sedangkan Zou Mi dan Jaerim berdalih akan pergi ke kantor. Jaerim sudah sejak lama beralih ke kantor Zou Mi menjadi sekretaris pribadinya. Disamping alasan itu mereka juga harus mengurus keperluan pernikahan yang tidak lama lagi.

Siwon membawanya ke rumah sakit. Kyuhyun ingin protes. Tapi siwon lebih dulu mengatakan jika mereka hanya sebentar. Siwon perlu untuk mengurus sesuatu. Tidak lama, Siwon kembali membawanya melanjutkan perjalanan.

Kyuhyun membuka ponsel barunya. Dia perlu mempelajari benda itu agar lebih terbiasa. Siwon mencuri pandang, sedikit heran juga kenapa Kyuhyun tidak penasaran kemana dia akan membawanya.

"E, Kyu."

"Ya?" sahut Kyuhyun acuh tak acuh.

"Kau tidak bertanya kita akan kemana?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng. Siwon semakin keheranan. "Wae? Kau memangnya tahu kita akan kemana?"

"Tidak."

"Lalu kenapa tidak bertanya?"

"Karena Siwon hyung tidak mungkin membawaku ke tempat aneh. Atau hyung akan membawaku ke tempat aneh?"

Siwon tertawa kecil. "Jadi kau hanya perlu percaya saja kepadaku, ne. Baiklah."

Kyuhyun melihat senyum Siwon. Sudut bibirnya tertarik jauh. "Sekarang aku mulai khawatir."

Dan Siwon terbahak keras. "Kau tidak keberatan pulang malam, kan?"

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab saat Siwon menurunkan kecepatan mobil, berbelok menuju sebuah bangunan besar. Gerbangnya dari besi yang menjulang tinggi. Terbuka otomatis. Kyuhyun melupakan ponselnya saat mereka melewati gerbang. Dia juga harus disadarkan Siwon untuk turun.

Dia ragu untuk berjalan masuk. Rumah yang mereka datangi sudah pasti rumah keluarga Choi.

"Ayo Kyunie. Semua sudah menunggu."

"Nugu?"

Siwon tersenyum tipis. Berbalik menghampiri Kyuhyun, merangkul kedua bahunya dari belakang dan mendorongnya agar berjalan. "Tentu saja semua orang."

"Semua?!"

Siwon terus mendorongnya untuk masuk ke dalam. Namun mereka tidak berhenti di dalam rumah. Siwon menuntunnya hingga ke halaman belakang. Yang lebih luas di banding dengan rumah utama. Halaman belakang keluarga Choi seperti sebuah hutan kecil. Mereka berjalan di jalan setapak terbuat dari batu kali berwarna hitam. Di kanan kiri adalah pepohonan dan bunga.

Beberapa menit mereka sampai di sebuah tanah yang cukup lapang. Disana ada sebuah bangunan tanpa dinding dengan atap mengerucut seperti kubah. Yang membuat Kyuhyun terkejut adalah keluarga Choi ada disana. Dari tuan Choi hingga Donghae dan Kibum.

"Kyu!" Donghae melambaikan kedua tangannya heboh. Lalu berlari menjemputnya. "Ayo ayo cepat! Kami tidak sabar menunggumu."

Dorongan Siwon berganti menjadi tarikan semangat Donghae. Siwon hanya menggeleng melihat kelakuan Donghae. "Hati-hati, Hae. Kau bisa membuat Kyunie tersandung." hanya mampu menasihati, melangkah menyusul keduanya.

Bangku kayu disepanjang sisi dan hanya melewatkan satu petak kecil untuk celah lewat, sebuah meja bundar yang menempel kuat di lantainya penuh dengan makanan dan kue. Kyuhyun mengerjap membaca tulisan di permukaan kue berbentuk persegi panjang itu.

"Ini apa?" akhirnya dia bertanya setelah didudukkan.

"Perayaan!" jawab Donghae semangat. Tangannya sudah tidak sabar memotong kue itu.

"Untuk?" Kyuhyun kembali bertanya. Dia perlu jawaban yang menjelaskan semua bukan satu kata yang membingungkannya.

Kibum dikanannya yang menjawab kali ini. "Kami perlu melakukan ini antara kita saja. Ini ucapan selamat datang khusus dari kami. Keluarga Choi. Selamat datang di keluarga Choi, Kyuhyunie."

"Ya! Kibum! Kau mendahului kami! Seharusnya itu kita ucapkan bersama!" protes Donghae atas pelanggaran kesepakatan yang dilakukan Kibum.

Tidak ada sepatah katapun yang diucapkan Kyuhyun. Padahal mereka berharap Kyuhyun senang akan hal ini. Perayaan itu mereka siapkan untuknya. Tapi sepertinya Kyuhyun tidak suka.

Tuan Choi berdehem memecah kesunyian yang tiba-tiba mendominasi. Barulah Kyuhyun tersadar dari diamnya. Menatap mereka satu persatu. Dia merasa sudah mengecewakan mereka. "Mianhe. Aku sudah tidak sopan. Terima kasih atas perayaannya. Aku menyukainya."

"Kau kaku sekali, Kyu." Donghae merangkulya dari kiri. Dia menghela nafas panjang. "Tidak apa kami paham. Kami asing bagimu. Kami masih 'orang lain',"

Kyuhyun menggeleng buru-buru. "Anni." sanggahnya tapi kemudian bahunya merosot turun menyadari kesalahannya yang menutupi perasaannya lagi. "Mainhe." lirihnya.

Donghae menarik lengannya dari bahu Kyuhyun. Jangan memaksanya, itu yang selalu ditekankan pada mereka. Tapi rasanya sangat tidak enak saat diangap orang asing oleh saudara sendiri. jujur saja itu menyakiti hati sekali.

"Tapi jangan menyerah padaku." Kyuhyun mengukir senyumnya melihat wajah-wajah muram tadi kini menatapnya terkejut. "Jangan menyerah. Aku akan selalu mencoba untuk menerima kalian. Mohon jangan menyerah."

Donghae sudah menghambur memeluk Kyuhyun dengan sangat erat. Kyuhyun tertawa saat Donghae sengaja menggesekkan kepala dilehernya.

"Kau hampir membuat kami ketakutan, magnae." Siwon mengacak rambutnya gemas.

Kibum tersenyum pada tuan Choi. Seolah mengatakan 'Kau dengar sendiri appa'. Tuan Choi membalasnya dengan tawa renyah. Dia mengerti tatapan Kibum dan merasa lega mendengar sendiri apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun. Itu seperti sebuah kunci yang akhirnya dia dapatkan untuk membuka hati putra kecilnya. Jadi untuk ke depan seberapa sulit dan berat usahanya dia tidak akan menyerah.

"Ah." tuan Choi menyusut sudut matanya yang berair. Mengambil nafas panjang dan dalam, dia bertepuk tangan sekali dengan keras. "Mari kita mulai pesta kecil ini!" abanya yang disahuti semangat Donghae. Dia yang paling tidak sabar untuk memotong kue padahal seharusnya itu Kyuhyun. Karena diprotes Kibum juga Siwon, Donghae menyerahkan pisau kue itu pada Kyuhyun, namun Kyuhyun menarik kembali tangan Donghae dan meminta memotong kue itu bersama.

Potongan pertama disodorkan Donghae kepada Kyuhyun.

"Selamat datang di keluarga Choi, uri Kyuhyunie!" seru mereka serempak. Kyuhyun tidak bisa menolak kali ini. Dia tersenyum dengan lebar dan menerima potongan kue itu dengan senang.

0o0o0o0o0o0

0o0o0o0o0

0o0o0o0

0o0o0

0o0

Changmin terdorong ke belakang. Tidak sempat protes saat Kyuhyun menutup pintu dan menyeretnya sampai ke kamarnya sendiri.

"Ada apa?" tanya Changmin begitu dia menutupi pintu dan Kyuhyun menjatuhkan dirinya ke tempat tidur.

"Aku menginap disini."

"Wae?"

"Tidak boleh?"

"Boleh saja. Tapi kenapa?"

Kyuhyun bangkit duduk. Dia membuka tas yang dia bawa dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sana. Selembar kertas diserahkan pada Changmin.

"Apa ini? Jadwal menginap dan jadwal hang out?"

"Iya! Dan mereka semua gila!" Kyuhyun menjatuhkan dirinya lagi. Changmin sudah tertawa membaca kertas itu. Kyuhyun mengerang frustasi. "Mereka tidak memberiku waktu luang. Mereka selalu ingin berada disisiku. Aku tidak punya privasi Changmin~" keluhnya merana.

Changmin melangkah, duduk di dekat Kyuhyun. Menepuk prihatin sang sahabat. "Itu artinya mereka menyayangimu. Lihat bagaimana mereka sangat berusaha." Changmin menjentik kertas tersebut.

Kyuhyun mengerang lebih keras. Mengambil bantal dan menguyel-uyelnya gemas. Changmin semakin keras tertawa.

Bagaimana tidak? Kyuhyun dibuat kewalahan dengan ulah dua keluarganya. Setelah beberapa hari dia tinggal di tempat Jaerim dia pulang ke keluarga Kim. Tapi baik Kibum juga Choi yang lain protes. Mereka juga ingin Kyuhyun tinggal dirumah Choi. Maka Kyuhyun mengusulkan jadwal menginap. Tadinya sudah baik-baik saja tapi kemudian Henry mengusulkan jadwal hang out katanya hyungdeul dari Choi lebih banyak menyita waktunya. Yang anehnya meski Kyuhyun protes yang lain justru mengiyakan dengan antusias. Setiap hari akan ada Siwon, Donghae, Kibum atau Henry yang akan keluar bersamanya.

Kyuhyun dibuat frustasi setelah mengetahui jadwal itu. Baru beberapa hari dijalankan dia sudah merasa lelah. Jadi untuk hari ini dia kabur dari mereka.

"Seolah aku hidup untuk mereka saja."

Changmin masih tertawa. Namun kemudian senyumnya hilang. Dia memperhatikan baik-baik jadwal itu, lalu menunjuknya dengan horor. "Kenapa namaku tidak ada? Hey, kau juga harus mencantumkan namaku di hang out harianmu."

Kyuhyun bangkit, merampas kertas itu dan meremasnya kasar. "Kau gila! Aku ingin melenyapkan jadwal ini tapi kau malah buka usulan! Menyebalkan sekali kau!" lalu melempar jauh-jauh kertas tersebut. Kembali berbaring lagi memeluk bantal memunggungi Changmin.

Sudah hampir satu bulan berlalu sejak dirinya pulang. Setiap hari ada saja yang datang untuk menemuinya. Mengajaknya keluar dan sebagainya. Tapi yang paling menyenangkan adalah saat appa Kim membawanya ke tempat bermain waktu itu. Mereka benar-benar berusaha keras untuk membahagiakan dirinya. Memenuhinya dengan kasih sayang dan materi. Dalam hampir satu bulan ini barang-barang mahal sudah berdatangan memenuhi kamarnya.

"Bagaimana keputusan sekolahmu, Kyu?"

"Aku mau minta home schooling saja sampai ujian kelulusan." jawab Kyuhyun yang sudah mulai tenggelam dalam tidur. Changmin mengintip dan tidak mengganggunya lagi. Melepas sepatu Kyuhyun dan menyelimutinya. Lalu menulis pesan di ponselnya untuk Choi ahjussi dan Kim ahjussi jika Kyuhyun menginap di tempatnya.

0o0o0o0o0

0o0o0o0

0o0o0

0o0

0

"Home schooling dan aku ingin ujian kelulusan tahun ini!" kata Kyuhyun tegas dan yakin. Dia tidak mau ada yang memprotes keputusannya. Dia sudah memikirkannya matang-matang. "Dan Kibum hyung, kau harus kuliah tahun ini juga. Aku tidak perduli. Kau harus jadi sunbaeku."

"Itu tidak mungkin." jawab Kibum.

"Harus! Aku tidak mau satu tingkat denganmu!"

"Kyu hyung." Henry mengangkat tangannya. "Kau ingin lulus tahun ini, itu artinya kau tidak bersamaku?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk itu juga satu alasan lain. "Aku juga tidak mau satu tingkat denganmu, Henry-ya. Makanya aku ingin lulus high school tahun ini."

"Tapi mengejar pelajaran sulit, Kyu. Kau sudah terlambat jauh."

Kyuhyun menggeleng menyangkal tuan Kim. "tidak appa. Aku pergi saat aku kelas dua itupun di semester akhir. Dan aku pintar. Jadi aku yakin bisa mengejar pelajaran tidak perduli sudah berapa jauh aku tertinggal."

"Dia percaya diri sekali." gumam Kibum yang diliriki Kyuhyun, namun tidak membalas omongan apapun. Mereka diam. Berfikir.

"Jadi intinya. Kau tidak mau satu tingkat denganku maupun satu tingkat dengan Henry?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk, dia tahu Kibum mengerti maksudnya dengan baik.

"Tapi tetap saja Kyu, aku tidak bisa masuk universitas tahun ini. Harus tahun depan. Bersamamu."

"Argh! Tidak mau!" tolak Kyuhyun. "Kibum hyung, minta pada appamu untuk melakukan sesuatu untuk itu. Kau bisa menyuap dekan di universitas yang kau inginkan."

Tuan Choi berdehem. Kyuhyun menciut dalam duduknya. Dia masih canggung dengan tuan Choi.

"Dia juga appamu, Kyu hyung." Henry menertawakan Kyuhyun.

Tuan Choi menghela nafas. "Baiklah permintaan sang pangeran sudah diumumkan. Jadi aku akan mencari cara untuk mewujudkan itu."

Kyuhyun menepukkan tangan dengan mata berbinar. Lain dengan Kibum yang langsung protes. Begitu juga dengan tuan Kim yang kurang setuju. Tapi Kyuhyun cuek saja. Toh dia yakin tuan Choi bisa melakukan apapun.

0o0o0o0o0

Kyuhyun berjengit saat berbalik. Dia baru saja meletakkan gelasnya di tempat piring kotor. Saat berbalik dia dikejutkan oleh keberadaan tuan Choi.

"A-ahjussi."

Tuan Choi menghela nafas. "Kau masih belum memanggilku, appa."

"Mianhe."

Tuan Choi berjalan mendekat. Mengusap kepala Kyuhyun. Dia menghentikan tangannya saat tubuh Kyuhyun sedikit menegang. Menahan diri tuan Choi menarik tangannya kembali. "Kyu."

"Nde?" jawab Kyuhyun spontan.

Hati tuan Choi cukup miris melihat kekakuan Kyuhyun padanya. "Tidak apa. Appa menyayangimu." kemudian berlalu pergi.

0o0o0o0o0

Kyuhyun kembali ke ruang keluarga. Duduk di sebelah tuan Kim yang langsung merangkulnya sayang. Disisi lain Henry mengemil sambil menonton TV.

"Mereka sudah pulang?" Kyuhyun menanyakan keberadaan tuan Choi dan Kibum.

Tuan Kim mengangguk. "Appa Choi tidak pamitan padamu tadi? Dia menyusulmu ke belakang." heran tuan Kim.

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab. "Eomma masih menginap di tempat Jaerim eomma?"

"Iya." Hera membantu persiapan pernikahan Jaerim. Karena keluarga Jaerim ada di cina, jadi Hera diminta untuk membantu.

Henry tertawa. "Hyung apa kau tidak keterlaluan? Jaerim noona masih muda tapi kau memanggilnya eomma."

"Tidak. Dia juga tidak keberatan kupanggil begitu." jawab Kyuhyun cuek.

Henry meletakkan toples cemilannya. Kemudian menyandarkan diri seperti yang dilakukan Kyuhyun. "Appa, kita hanya bertiga sekarang. Apa kita tidak akan berpesta?"

Tuan Kim tersenyum menanggapi Henry. Kyuhyun memandang keduanya bingung. "Pesta apa?" karena dia tidak mengerti jadi dia bertanya.

Henry menjatuhkan badannya ke perut sang ayah, meraih tubuh Kyuhyun. "Hyung, boleh pakai kamarmu untuk berpesta?"

Kyuhyun mengerjap. Dia memang memiliki kamar sendiri di rumah ini. Hal yang tidak dia sangka tuan Kim telah membangun satu ruangan lagi sebagi kamarnya. Memang tidak di lantai atas tapi cukup mengetahui kamar itu dibangun khusus untuknya sudah membuatnya senang tiada tara.

Dia tidak keberatan dengan kamarnya menjadi tempat pesta tapi pesta macam apa saat Henry mengambil semua cemilan yang ada untuk dibawa ke kamarnya. Juga membawa beberapa kaset game dari kamarnya sendiri.

"Tenang hyung, aku akan membantumu membersihkannya besok." kata Henry saat Kyuhyun protes berapa banyak makanan yang akan dibawa Henry.

"Kalau wanita bisa berpesta piyama kenapa kita tidak?"

Kyuhyun menoleh pada sang ayah yang masuk membawa minuman kaleng. Mereka memindahkan meja pendek di pojok ke tempat yang lebih lapang dan menaruh cemilan dan minuman disana. Henry juga mempersiapkan PS untuk digunakan nanti. Tuan Kim menarik Kyuhyun duduk.

"Appa kau sudah menutup pintu dan jendela?"

"Sudah. Appa juga sudah mematikan semua lampu."

Henry menepuk tangan puas. Dia berjalan ke pintu. "Mari berpestaaa!" dan menutup pintu kamar Kyuhyun.

0o0o0o0o0

Kim Young Woon terbangun oleh suara ponselnya. Meraba-raba dengan mata masih mengantuk, dia mendapatkan ponselnya. Buru-buru mematikan alarm yang memekakkan telinga. Sengaja semalam menyetel alarm.

Mereka berpesta semalaman di kamar Kyuhyun. Dini hari baru beranjak tidur. Kamar Kyuhyun jadi berantakan oleh bungkus snak, remahan, kulit kacang, juga kaleng soda dan jus. Kedua putranya juga tidur sembarangan. Berdempetan di atas karpet. Henry memeluk bantal di kedua kakinya, berhadapan punggung dengan Kyuhyun.

Kepala keluarga Kim itu tersenyum mendapati pemandangan itu. Hati-hati dia mengambil selimut yang menggulung di ujung kaki Kyuhyun. Membentangkannya di atas kedua tubuh sang putra. Ini masih terlalu pagi. Tapi Young Woon pikir dia harus bangun lebih cepat untuk membuatkan mereka sarapan.

Namun dirinya lebih dulu dikejutkan oleh keberadaan sang istri di dapur rumah mereka.

"Kau sudah bangun? Sampai jam berapa kalian berpesta?" tanya Hera masih sibuk dengan kegiatanya memasak. Saat dia masuk dengan kunci yang dia bawa dan memeriksa rumah, yang pertama yang dia periksa adalah kamar Kyuhyun. Dia cukup terkejut orang-orang yang dia sayangi berkumpul disana. Tidur tidak teratur di lantai. Tadinya dia ingin membangunkan tapi dia rasa tidak apa. melihat seberapa berantakannya kamar Kyuhyun dia sudah menebak apa yang mereka lakukan semalaman. Dia juga yakin mereka tidur sangat telat. "Hahh aku harus mengisi lagi persediaan cemilan kita." keluhnya kecil.

Kim Young Woon tersenyum simpul. Berjalan mendekati sang istri lalu melingkarkan kedua lengannya di pinggang ramping wanita itu. Mengusapkan sisi kepala mereka yang bersentuhan.

Hera tertawa. Menjauhkan kepalanya. "Kau bau Kim. Setidaknya cuci wajah dan gosok gigimu."

Namun Kim Young Woon justru mengeratkan pelukannya serta menjatuhkan kepala ke pundak Hera. "Kupikir kau masih harus di rumah Jaerim."

"aku akan kembali kesana setelah membuat sarapan untuk kalian." jawab Hera. Masakan yang dibuatnya sudah matang maka kompor dimatikan. Menggerakkan tubuhnya bermaksud meminta Young Woon melepaskan pelukannya. Tapi sekalipun lelaki Kim itu tahu maksud sang istri dia bertahan dalam pelukan. "Rasanya sudah sangat lama kita tidak melakukan ini. Jadi sebentar lagi, kumohon."

Hera akhirnya diam. Mengusap pipi suaminya dengan lembut dan menyandarkan diri sepenuhnya pada dada bidang sang suami. Kalimat itu membuatnya ingat hari-hari kelam yang sudah lewat. Beruntung mereka bisa melewati semua itu dan berada di titik ini. Mereka akan memulainya kembali. Lebih baik dan lebih baik lagi.

Beberapa menit berlalu. Tapi Kim Young Woon semakin betah memeluk istrinya hingga Hera lah yang harus mengakhiri moment tersebut.

"Ayolah. Mereka perlu makan. Bangunkan mereka dan aku akan menyiapkan makanan di meja." Hera mengusap lengan Young Woon memintanya pergi.

Young Woon tidak tega membangunkan mereka sebenarnya. Mereka terlihat masih sangat mengantuk dan tidak rela bangun. Dengan mata setengah terpejam dan jalan tidak lurus keduanya digiring keluar hingga meja makan.

"Eomma?" Kyuhyun mencoba membuka mata selebar-lebarnya. Namun percuma kedua matanya terasa sangat lengket. Jadi dia bangkit dan membasuh wajahnya di wastafel dapur. Sedikit segar. Henry menyusul di belakang.

"Kalian benar-benar menikmati waktu, ya." komentar Hera saat keduanya kembali. Dia mengisi mangkuk masing-maisng dengan nasi.

"Eomma kapan pulang?" tanya Henry. Dia menguap tanpa menutupi mulutnya.

"Tadi ketika kalian masih meliur."

Seketika Henry dan Kyuhyun memeriksa mulut dan sekitarnya. Hera tertawa, kedua putranya lupa sudah membasuh wajah tadi, meski ada liur mengering juga sudah hilang.

Henry mengeluh masih mengantuk. Kyuhyun mengangguk-angguk mengiyakan keluhan Henry. "eomma appa aku bolos hari ini, ne. aku ingin kembali tidur." mohonnya.

Untuk yang ini Kyuhyun tidak mengangguk. Dia memilih mengambil lauk dan mulai makan sarapannya.

Kedua orang tuanya saling pandang. Jelas Hera tidak setuju tapi Kim Young Woon sudah terlanjur janji pada dirinya sendiri semalam saat menerima usulan pesta Henry, jadi dengan mata meminta maaf pada Hera dia mengiyakan permintaan Henry. Membuat anak itu senang luar biasa. Dia bisa kembali tidur hingga siang hari.

"Kyu hyung, lekas habiskan kita kembali tidur setelah ini."

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Namun kemudian dia ingat sesuatu. "Ini kamis. Kibum hyung bagaimana?"

"Oh ini hari miliknya. Kekeke aku bisa bayangkan wajah tidak senangnya nanti." Henry selalu suka jika Kibum kesal. Dia selalu merasa jika Kibum adalah saingannya entah dalam hal apa. jika ada Kibum dia selalu merasa jadi tersisihkan dari Kyuhyun. Sekalipun ada kesepakatan jadwal, dia masih tidak bisa melepas perasaan tidak senangnya.

"Kau membenci Kibum hyung, Henry?"

"Henry iri dengan Kibum, Kyu." sahut Hera.

"Iri? Soal apa? Henry kau harus tahu Kibum hyung memang bukan tandinganmu."

Henry manyun. Hera dan tuan Kim tertawa. "Dia merasa kau lebih menyayangi hyungdeulmu dibanding dirinya. Jadilah dia iri." jelas tuan Kim kemudian.

Kyuhyun ber'oh' seraya melirik Henry jahil. "Jadi Henry-ah kau ingin agar aku lebih menyayangimu?"

"Tidak!" sahut Henry yang sudah terlanjur kesal. Seharusnya hal seperti itu tidak perlu diberitahu. Kyuhyun hyung nya memang kurang peka, dia rasa.

"Ck." Kyuhyun berdecih. Mengacak rambut Henry gemas. "Aku sangat menyayangimu, Henry." katanya dengan lembut.

Henry hampir tersedak, buru-buru dia meraih gelas minum dan menenggak isinya cepat. Kedua orang tua mereka sudah keras tertawa. Menertawakan wajah Henry yang memerah karena malu. Kyuhyun disampingnya juga tersenyum-senyum menatapnya.

"Hyung, kau katakan itu saat kita berdua saja!" teriak Henry kelewat malu.

"Mwo?! Kau ingin aku menyatakan cinta padamu?!"

"KYUHYUN HYUNG!"

TBC

Perhatian. Ini bahan mentah. Begitu aku sebut. Karena sungguh ini hanya kilasan kilasan ide yang muncul trus ditulis tanpa edit banyak-banyak. Cuma diatur letaknya. Jadi kalau tidak berkanan untuk dibaca atau ga puas setelah baca saya meminta maaf sebesar-besarnya.

Bye. See you. Di chapter depan. Yang terakhir.

Sima Yu'I

(SY'I)


	35. Chapter 31

Kyuhyun menginap di tempat tuan Choi. Dia dijemput saat sore hari selepas makan malam oleh kepala keluarga Choi sendiri, tidak ada yang dia bawa kecuali gitar pemberian Kim Jeonha. Semua yang dia butuhkan sudah disediakan tanpa khawatir dia perlu mencarinya sendiri. Jadi dia hanya perlu pergi membawa gitar, ponsel juga dompet. Dompet hadiah dari tuan Choi, lengkap dengan isinya, meski Kyuhyun suka ragu saat harus menggunakan uang saku dari tuan Choi.

"Masih ada yang perlu dibawa?" taya tuan Choi saat Kyuhyun keluar menenteng gitar.

Kyuhyun menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

Tuan Choi tidak berlama-lama lagi. Setelah Kyuhyun siap dia pun beranjak pamitan. Keluarga Kim mengantarnya sampai depan. Kedua kepala keluarga itu berbagi pelukan. "Aku akan menjaganya." janji tuan Choi.

"Aku yakin kau akan melakukannya." balas tuan Kim tanpa ragu.

"Jangan lupa hubungi eomma." pesan Hera mengusap lengan Kyuhyun.

Henry melambaikan tangan melepas keberangkatan Kyuhyun bersama tuan Choi. Mobil melaju keluar dari halaman kediaman keluarga Kim. Henry berlari pergi untuk menutup pintu pagar.

Tuan Kim merangkul bahu istrinya. "Aku harap mereka bisa lebih dekat dengan ini." harap Kim Young Woon.

Hera menepuk kecil dada suaminya. "Ya."

"Asal Kyu hyung tidak melupakanku. Aku berdo'a agar si Kibum itu tidak selamanya menempel pada Kyu hyung." doa'a Henry saat kembali.

Kedua pasangan Kim tertawa dengan perkataan Henry. Hera bersedekap tangan dalam rangkulan lengan tuan Kim. "Henry kau merasa tidak jika kau jadi sangat posesif ?"

Henry mengedik bahu acuh. "Karena aku adiknya." lalu berjalan masuk melewati orang tuanya.

Tuan Kim tertawa. Hera menepuk dada lelaki itu keras. "Itu buruk. Tapi kau menertawakan seolah itu lucu."

"Ayolah. Mereka masih anak-anak. Wajar Henry menginginkan perhatian Kyuhyun hanya untuknya. Nanti saat mereka beranjak lebih dewasa perasaan seperti itu akan berkurang dengan sendirinya."

Hera menatap suaminya tidak berkedip. Tersenyum kemudian. "Kau benar." tuan Kim mengusap bahu Hera dan mengajaknya untuk kembali masuk kedalam rumah.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Kyuhyun tidak bisa bergerak. Begitu duduk dan mobil melaju meninggalkan rumah keluarga Kim, dia merasa menjadi patung. Untuk bergerak sekecil apapun dia tidak berani. Hal yang mudah dilakukannya hanya berkedip.

"Jangan terlalu canggung, Kyunie. Kau bisa melakukan apapun. Kau ingin mendengarkan lagu?" tuan Choi merasa harus membuat Kyuhyun rileks. Dia tidak buta dengan kecanggungan berlebih Kyuhyun yang membuatnya sangat takut untuk bergerak.

"I-iya. Eh tidak." Kyuhyun bahkan tidak tahu mau menjawab apa.

Tuan Choi tersenyum maklum. Tangan kanannya terulur untuk menyalakan radio. "Channel apa yang kau sukai?"

Kyuhyun mencoba mengingat apa dia pernah mendengarkan radio. Dan jawabannya adalah 'tidak'. "Tidak ada."

Tuan Choi melihat Kyuhyun sekilas sebelum memutuskan untuk memilih channel pilihannya. "Atau kau ingin mendengar CD saja? Menonton TV?"

Saat itu terdengar lagu dari saluran yang tidak sengaja diputar tuan Choi. "Itu saja. Lagu yang tadi."

"Eh." tuan Choi terlanjur memutar hingga saluran lain. Jadi dia mencoba mencari saluran yang didengar Kyuhyun tadi. "Yang ini?"

"Tidak. Yang lainnya." Kyuhyun merasa tidak enak saat melihat tuan Choi harus berkonsentrasi pada radio dan juga kemudi. Jadi dengan ragu dia mengulurkan tangannya sendiri. "Boleh, aku saja?" tanyanya.

"Ya. Tentu saja. Kau boleh melakukan apapun." tuan Choi menarik tangannya, meletakkannya kembali pada stir. Tidak butuh waktu lama sampai Kyuhyun menemukan lagu yang sempat dia dengar tadi.

"Kau suka lagu ini? Siapa penyanyinya?" tuan Choi tidak tahu soal lagu yang diputar di radio itu. Sebenarnya tidak penting juga. Tapi dia butuh untuk bicara dengan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun meringis. Sedikit malu karena dia juga tidak tahu itu lagu penyanyinya siapa. Hanya terdengar bagus saja dia mau mendengarnya. Lagi pula dia butuh itu agar lebih rileks.

Tuan Choi tertawa kecil melihat ringisan Kyuhyun. Memahami apa maksud Kyuhyun. "Tapi kau bisa bermain gitar." komentarnya.

"Tidak mahir. Kim Jeonha mengajariku. Aku masih harus banyak belajar."

"Aku yakin kau bisa. Kau mau memainkannya?"

"?!" Kyuhyun cukup terkejut. "Disini? Sekarang?"

Tuan Choi mengangguk. Kyuhyun mengusap lengannya ragu. Melirik sekilas pada gitar di belakang.

"Kenapa?"

"Sebenarnya tidak banyak lagu yang bisa kumainkan. Aku hanya mempelajari satu lagu akhir-akhir ini."

"Kau bisa mainkan itu." tuan Choi masih mendesaknya.

Kyuhyun tidak sadar memajukan mulut dan mendengus kecil. "Tapi itu akan jadi hadiah untuk Jaerim eomma." dan merutuki ucapannya sendiri setelahnya. Dia melihat tuan Choi dengan perasaan tidak enak. "Mianhe." meminta maaf entah untuk apa.

"Tidak apa, jangan kau mainkan sekarang. Beruntung Jaerim akan mendengarkanmu bernyanyi, ne. Tapi aku akan mendengarnya juga saat kau latihan."

"Ahh…akan sangat memalukan. Suaraku tidak begitu bagus."

"Ya tapi aku akan tetap mendengarkan. Kapan lagi mendengarmu bernyanyi." tuan Choi tersenyum senang. Baru sadar jika mereka cukup panjang mengobrol. Tubuh Kyuhyun menjadi lebih rileks, bicara pun jadi lebih ringan. Tuan Choi hanya perlu terus mengajakya bicara dan Kyuhyun tertarik dengan sendirinya. Perjalanan mereka menjadi lebih singkat terasa.

Siwon dan yang lain menyambutnya senang. Kyuhyun mendapat pelukan dari hyung tuanya juga sapaan semangat dari Donghae. Kibum memasang senyum ringan namun terlihat menawan. "Kau menikmati perjalanannya Kyunie?" tanyanya.

Kyuhyun melihat sebentar pada tuan Choi kemudian mengangguk singkat.

"Ayo, kuantar ke kamarmu." Donghae mengambil alih gitar Kyuhyun, berjalan lebih dulu. Mendapat anggukan dari tuan Choi Kyuhyun baru berjalan mengikuti Donghae ditemani Kibum.

Siwon memperhatikan ayahnya. Memasukkan tangan ke dalam saku celanaya, dia tersenyum. "Appa lebih menikmati perjalanan itu sepertinya."

Tuan Choi tertawa ringan. "Ya."

Siwon mengangguk tidak menahan senyum senangnya yang semakin lebar. "Kyuhyun sudah makan?"

"Sudah."

"Kalau begitu akan kubawakan cemilan saja."

"Appa bantu."

Kyuhyun melangkah pelan. Dalam hati mengucap salam pada kamar yang akan ditinggalinya untuk satu bulan ke depan. Kibum dibelakangnya mengikutinya dengan sabar.

Donghae berkacak pinggang, senyumnya nampak jahil pada Kyuhyun. "Kau terlalu sungkan Kyunie. Ini ruangan pribadimu sekarang. Kau bisa melakukan segala hal tapa batasan disini. Jadi santailah."

Kyuhyun tersenyum malu. "Lagipula ini rumahmu. Surgamu." bisik Kibum dari belakang membuat Kyuhyun kaget.

"Bum hyung!" pekik Kyuhyun mengelus dadanya. Donghae cekikikan.

Kibum tersenyum miring. Mengusuk kepala Kyuhyun lalu berjalan ke ranjang. Duduk seraya mengambil gitar Kyuhyun dan memangkunya. "Kau jadi akan bernyanyi di pernikahan Jae noona?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk, terlihat masih kesal oleh kejahilan Kibum. Kemudian mengalihkan diri untuk memperhatikan kamar barunya. Yang jelas lebih besar, lebih luas, dan dipenuhi dengan perabot dengan harga yang tidak ingin dia tahu nilainya. Dia cukup tahu akan bisa tidur malam ini atau tidak?

"Ada yang tidak kau suka? Katakan saja, Siwon hyung bisa mengatur ulang nanti." ujar Donghae yang ikut mendudukkan diri di sebelah Kibum.

"Tidak. Ini sudah cukup. Terlalu bagus malah." bagaimana tidak. Kamar ini tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan kamarnya di rumah appa Kim. Kyuhyun tahu untuk tidak membandingkannya dari sudut itu. Dia lebih merasa hidupnya sungguh berbeda sekarang ini. Dibandingkan dulu hidupnya kali ini selalu ada tempat untuk singgah. Tidak akan ada yang menolaknya. Apalagi menatap sinis padanya. Sungguh dia bersyukur akan banyak hal. Beruntung sekali dia yang selalu gagal bunuh diri dan selamat dari penyakit. Dia baru sadar ada banyak orang yang perduli padanya, tidak berhubungan darah tapi perduli padanya.

"Wae?" tanya Kibum yang memperhatikan raut Kyuhyun.

"Anni." Kyuhyun menhela nafas dalam dan panjang. "Aku hanya merasa perlu lebih banyak bersyukur lagi. Dan berterima kasih pada banyak orang. Aku merasa malu sekarang."

Kibum menyingkirkan gitar dari atas pangkuannya dan beranjak menghampiri Kyuhyun. Gitar diambil alih Donghae, dipeluknya seraya memperhatikan kedua adiknya.

"Malu untuk apa?" tanya Kibum menatap manik Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menatap jauh ke arah lain. Matanya berkaca mengingat kembali kehidupannya sebelum ini. Bukan tentang rasa sakit yang dia terima. Tapi sikapnya yang selalu putus asa dan merutuki nyawanya sendiri. Sungguh tidak bersyukur sama sekali. Dia malu atas segala hal itu. "Aku selalu berharap mati lebih cepat dan melakukan sesuatu untuk mewujudkannya. Aku malu pada hal yang tidak pantas itu, hyung."

"Sekarang baru kau sadar. Begitu berharganya nyawa milikmu itu."

"Benar." Kyuhyun membiarkan air matanya jatuh. Kibum lalu menangkup wajahnya. Mengusap air mata itu dengan jempolnya.

"Gweanchana. Semua sudah berlalu. Kau hanya perlu hidup lebih baik di kehidupanmu sekarang. Kami semua menyayangimu. Jangan pernah meragukannya."

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Berjanji pada diri sendiri untuk menjadi lebih baik. Akan lebih banyak bersyukur dan mengingat Tuhan dengan segala kebaikannya.

Donghae mengusap sudut matanya. Senyumnya segera dia kembangkan melihat Siwon dan tuan Choi memasuki kamar dengan nampan berisi makanan dan minuman. Donghae segera beranjak mengambil alih nampan di tangan tuan Choi.

"Kyunie kau tidak punya pantangan nyemil malam, kan?"

Kyuhyun tertawa. "Anni." jawabnya segera bergabung dengan Donghae dan yang lain di atas karpet. Begitu juga Kibum.

"Tapi aku akan cepat gemuk dengan ini." keluh Kyuhyun meski tangannya mengambil kue dihadapannya. Memakannya tanpa ragu. Dia jadi ingat saat melakukan pesta yang diusulkan Henry dulu. "Kami melakukan ini saat di tempat appa Kim. Henry mengusulkan pesta. Dia membawa banyak cemilan dan kami mengobrol semalaman. Kami juga bermain permainan dan bertanding game. Akhirnya kami tidur saat fajar."

Kibum mengingat sesuatu. "Hari kamis itu. Kau melupakan untuk keluar bersamaku." Kibum mengatakan protesnya setelah ingat. Saat dirinya menunggu kabar hingga siang, tapi saat dia pergi ke rumah keluarga Kim, Henry yang membuka pintu dengan wajah mengantuk. Mengatakan jika Kyuhyun tidak bisa diganggu karena harus tidur lebih banyak. Salah siapa jika dia menuntut janjinya?

Kyuhyun meringis. "Hyung kau tidak boleh menyimpan dendam. Aku sudah menebus di hari lain, kan? Makanya kita hapus saja jadwal hang out itu. Tidak efektif sekali."

"Appa setuju." kata tuan Choi tiba-tiba. Semua mata menatapnya. Tiga orang protes dan satu orang setuju. Akhirnya tuan Choi menjelaskan.

"Kyuhyun akan mulai sibuk dengan home schooling. Jangan ditambah pusing dengan jadwal kalian. Kalau ingin mengajaknya ngobrol, ngobrol saja, jika ingin mengajaknya main, silahkan saja. Lagipula kalian takut sekali ditolak Kyuhyun sampai membuat jadwal seperti itu."

Kyuhyun mengangguk setuju. Tersenyum menang. Hal yang tidak bisa dia utarakan, diutarakan oleh tuan Choi.

"Kalau begitu Kibum yang menang banyak." ujar Donghae tidak suka pada Kibum yang dianggapnya menganggur akan memiliki waktu luang lebih banyak dengan Kyuhyun.

Kibum menggeleng tidak setuju. "Aku akan sibuk dengan kuliah."

"Kibum hyung sudah putuskan akan kuliah dimana?" tanya Kyuhyun penasaran.

Kibum menatap Kyuhyun sebentar. Kemudian kembali menatap ke depan tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun ingin menanyakannya kembali tapi Siwon mengalihkan pembicaraan. Sehingga pertanyaannya tentang kuliah terabaikan begitu saja.

Acara mengobrol itu usai jam 10 lewat. Mereka membereskan tempat bekas mereka sebelum keluar meninggalkan Kyuhyun untuk istirahat.

0o0o0o0o0

Kyuhyun terbangun tengah malam. Merasakan haus. Dia harus keluar untuk mencari dapur untuk mendapatkan segelas air. Saat keluar kamar dia mendadak ragu. Rumah saat malam hari terasa lengang dan sunyi apalagi dengan lampu mati. Dia melongok ke bawah, memperkirakan letak dapur. Setelah menimang baru dia melangkah menuruni tangga.

Dia sempat bingung harus berjalan kemana. Hari ini dia langsung masuk kamar tidak sempat berkeliling rumah untuk tahu ruangan-ruangan. Asal saja Kyuhyun berjalan ke kiri dari tangga. Senyumnya mengembang saat tahu ada sisi ruangan yang menyala, berarti ada orang disana.

Tuan Choi terkejut melihat Kyuhyun tiba-tiba muncul. Mereka hanya bertatapan.

"Ada apa? tidak bisa tidur?" tanya tuan Choi mengusir kecanggungan.

Kyuhyun menggeleng. Matanya turun melirk pada gelas yang dipegang tuan Choi. Tadi dia senang bisa menemukan dapur dan berfikir bisa meminta segelas air dari siapapun yang ada disana. Tapi jika itu tuan Choi, dia merasa lebih baik kembali ke kamarnya.

"Haus?" tanya tuan Choi kembali saat sadar apa yang dilihat Kyuhyun.

"Iya." jawab Kyuhyun pelan. Tuan Choi tersenyum lalu mengisi gelas yang belum dia pakai hingga penuh. Air itu diberikan pada Kyuhyun. "Ini. Aku belum menggunakan gelasnya."

Kyuhyun menerima gelas itu. Meminumnya setengah. Dia tidak beranjak meski sudah mendapatkan apa yang dia mau. Sebaliknya dia melihat bagaimana tuan Choi mengisi gelas lain dan minum.

"Masih ada yang kau inginkan?" tanya tuan Choi menyadarkan Kyuhyun.

"Tidak. Aku akan membawa gelasnya ke atas." Kyuhyun hendak berbalik tapi tuan Choi kembali memanggilnya.

"Isi penuh kembali gelasmu." tuan Choi tidak bergerak dari tempatnya. Hanya mengangkat teko berisi air dan meminta Kyuhyun mendekat.

Kyuhyun berjalan mendekat. Menyorongkan gelasnya agar diisi penuh kembali.

"Terima kasih." ucapnya begitu selesai. Dia berjalan akan pergi namun sampai di muka dapur dia berhenti dan berbalik lagi. Tuan Choi yang mendudukkan diri di kursi dapur mengernyit heran saat Kyuhyun kembali.

"Untuk yang tadi, aku berterima kasih."

"Yang mana?" tuan Choi tidak tahu yang dimaksud Kyuhyun.

"Ahjussi membantuku menjelaskan tentang jadwal hang out."

Tuan Choi tersenyum. "Karena sepertinya kau kurang nyaman dengan itu. Kau pasti kerepotan, kan."

Kyuhyun mengangguk membenarkan.

"Kyuhyun-ah."

"Iya?"

"Kalau butuh sesuatu katakan saja. Jangan sungkan mengatakan apa yang kau rasakan, kau pikirkan atau ada hal yang tidak kau sukai. Terutama jika itu tentang aku."

Kyuhyun menunduk, memandang gelasnya. "Aku akan berusaha."

"Kita bisa lebih mengenal lagi mulai sekarang. Aku ingin seperti itu. Lebih mengenalmu."

Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya, matanya membulat kaget saat melihat tuan Choi menatapnya dalam.

"Kau mirip ibumu."

"Apa itu bagus?"

"Ya. Aku bisa melihat kebaikannya dalam dirimu. Dia orang yang baik dan lembut. Aku harap bisa menebus kesalahanku."

Jantung Kyuhyun berdentum keras saat satu tangan tuan Choi terangkat di pipinya. Mengusapnya lembut. Sejenak dia membeku namun kemudian dia merilekska dirinya dan menerima sentuhan itu.

Tuan Choi tersenyum saat Kyuhyun tidak menolak dan menyingkirkan tangannya. "Aku berjanji akan memberi kebahagiaan kepadamu. Akan kuganti segala sakitmu dengan kesenangan."

Kyuhyun diam memberanikan diri menatap balik manik tuan Choi. Tatapan mata yang sering tuan Choi perlihatkan, sekeras apapun dia berusaha membawa dirinya untuk tertawa. Kyuhyun mendadak merasa bersalah. Lelaki itu terlihat sangat tua dengan mata penuh penyesalan dan rasa bersalah.

Anak macam apa dirinya yang membiarkan lelaki itu hidup dan tenggelam dalam rasa bersalah. Appa Kim yang mendapatkan kembali senyumnya jauh lebih baik dari lelaki ini. Kyuhyun berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk membuka hati pada lelaki ini. Sehitam apapun masa lalunya, dia tetaplah orang tua kandung Kyuhyun. Dia tidak bisa lepas dari tanggung jawabnya sebagai anak. Orang tua yang sudah datang untuk meminta maaf, menyingkirkan statusnya sebagai orang tua, dengan segala penyesalan dan meminta pengampunan masih haruskah dia berkeras hati? Semulia apa dirinya hingga pantas mengabaikan hal itu.

Tidak.

Kyuhyun tidak akan membiarkan dirinya menjadi sombong dengan rasa sakitnya. Jika orang tuanya merunduk rendah maka dia akan bersujud lebih rendah darinya. Karena itulah kedudukan orang tua seburuk apapun dirinya. Memuliakannya maka memuliakan dirinya sendiri.

0o0o0o0o0

0o0o0o0

0o0o0

0o0

Leeteuk membenarkan letak kaca mata yang dia kenakan. Mendadak kerongkongannya jadi kering. Berdehem. Dia jadi kesal sendiri. kenapa perasaan terintimidasi tiba-tiba muncul hanya karena ditatap pemuda ingusan itu.

Menghela nafas. Dia akhirnya mengalah untuk membuka suara. "Duduklah. Kita mulai pelajaran pertama."

Kyuhyun menggeleng lambat. Mulutnya mengatup tidak suka. "Kenapa harus kau?"

Leeteuk menatap Kyuhyun. Tidak habis pikir juga dengan anak didiknya itu, mantan anak didik, yang sekarang jadi anak didiknya lagi. Dalam lingkup home schooling. Tuan Choi menemuinya secara pribadi dan mengajukan permintaan untuk mengajari Kyuhyun.

"Kau pikir aku tidak menolaknya? Tenang saja, aku hanya mengajar matematika. Sisanya akan diurus yang lain." Leeteuk membuka buku. Kyuhyun masih berdiri tidak ingin mengambil duduk. Matematika memang study yang dipegang Leeteuk dulu. Tapi tetap saja, kenapa tuan Choi tidak memilih guru lain?

"Ck. Bertemu kau lagi, kau lagi." menghentak Kyuhyun mulai bergerak. "Kupikir aku akan dibimbing guru cantik dan muda."

Tak!

"Ah!" Kyuhyun meringis mendapat pukulan buku dari Leeteuk. Menatap sengit guru itu dia mengusap kepalanya. "Dan tidak kasar!" tambahnya kesal.

"Jika semua murid sepertimu, guru mana yang bisa bersikap manis, ha?! Aku heran, kau tidak pernah bersikap hormat padaku! Dulu ataupun sekarang. Padahal sewaktu kau amnesia kau manis sekali. Memanggilku 'appa' dan menggelayut senang di lenganku."

Kyuhyun menggertakkan giginya dengan wajah memerah. "Bisa kau tidak membicarakan itu?"

Leeteuk tersenyum, mengejek Kyuhyun. "Nde Kyunie-ya."

Dan Kyuhyun langsung menyalak keras membuat Leeteuk terbahak.

Donghae kebetulan lewat dan melongok ingin tahu saat mendengar tawa Leeteuk. "Ada apa?" tanyanya melihat wajah merengut adiknya. Dia berjalan masuk, duduk di salah satu kursi.

"Aku ingin ganti guru saja. Yang ini suka mengolok dan suka memukul."

"Baru juga mulai, kau sudah mengeluh. Pch payah!"

Donghae justru mengangguk menyetujui Leeteuk.

"Hae hyung kenapa dirumah? Tidak membantu Siwon hyung?" Kyuhyun lebih baik mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Donghae menggeleng. "Kau sendirian di rumah, jadi hyung pikir akan menemanimu saja."

Siwon dan appa Choi bekerja. Sedangkan Kibum sedang berada di luar mengurus sesuatu. Kyuhyun pikir sudah beberapa hari dia ikut tinggal di rumah keluarga Choi tapi semua orang terlihat sibuk. Kadang hanya Donghae yang senggang. Tapi Donghae hyung sempat mengatakan sesuatu tentang aplikasi kerja. Dia melamar pada sebuah perusahaan lain dan itu berada jauh di luar kota.

Donghae bangkit. "Mulai saja belajarnya. Kalau sudah selesai hyung ingin bicara." kemudian pergi.

Leeteuk kembali membuka buku. Begitu juga Kyuhyun. "Semua terlihat sibuk." gumam Kyuhyun.

"Kau kesepian?" tanya Leeteuk yang mendengar itu.

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Bagus, kan. Jadwal hang out pun jadi tidak merepotkan lagi." sudah Kyuhyun duga sebenarnya. Tidak mungkin semua orang mampu menjalani jadwal hang out untuk selamanya. "Itu bagus. Karena semua menjalani hidupnya untuk melangkah ke depan." Kyuhyun tersenyum tulus. Leeteuk mengangguk, segera memulai pelajaran hari itu.

0o0o0o0o0

"Selamat datang, Bum hyung." sapa Kyuhyun saat Kibum berjalan masuk tanpa melihatnya. Kibum tidak sengaja. Dia terlihat fokus ke depan jadi tidak sadar pada Kyuhyun yang duduk disofa membelakanginya.

Kibum mengalihkan tujuan, mendatangi Kyuhyun ikut duduk disana. "Mianhe, hyung tidak tahu kau disini."

Kyuhyun menggeleng tidak tersinggung. "Dari mana?" tanyanya melihat map yang dibawa Kibum.

Kibum menggaruk hidungnya yang gatal. Tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun. "Kyu."

"Ya?"

"Hyung ingin tahu pendapatmu."

Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Bagaimana jika hyung kuliah ke luar negeri?"

"Bagus."

"Jadi kau suka aku kuliah ke luar negeri?" malah Kibum yang merasa tidak suka.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil. Menyerongkan duduknya hingga menghadap Kibum. "Bukan aku suka jika kau pergi, Bum hyung. Tapi jika itu yang terbaik untuk Kibum hyung, aku akan senang."

"Tapi aku akan meninggalkanmu. Tidak akan sering bertemu."

Kyuhyun tertawa. "Apa Kibum hyung khawatir jika aku merasa ditinggalkan?"

Kibum mengangguk ragu.

"Tidak." kata Kyuhyun. Tidak habis pikir dengan semua orang. Baik Kibum dan Donghae mengkhawatirkan hal yang sepele. "Kau ini lucu, hyung. Donghae hyung juga lucu. Jika itu keinginan kalian dan sesuatu yang kalian suka kenapa harus merasa akan melukai orang lain? Jika kalian mengorbankan hal itu karena aku, aku malah tidak suka. Kalian hanya akan membuatku merasa bersalah."

"Donghae hyung?" Kibum belum tahu jika Donghae ingin bekerja di perusahaan orang lain. Di bidang yang berbeda dari yang dimiliki keluarganya. Bahkan sudah menyiapkan aplikasi kerja. Tapi masih tertunda hingga hari ini. Kyuhyun berbicara dengan Donghae sebelum ini. Terungkaplah kekhawatiran Donghae yang membuat Kyuhyun terpingkal. Maka dengan jelas dia katakan hal yang sama dengan apa yang dia katakan pada Kibum saat ini.

"Pergilah. Aku juga akan berusaha keras disini. Aku akan melanjutkan hidupku dan meraih mimpiku."

Kibum melihat ketegasan dimata Kyuhyun. "Oke."

Kyuhyun tersenyum lega, kembali meluruskan duduknya. "Donghae hyung kenapa tadi?" tanya Kibum.

"Dia ingin bekerja di luar kota. Ada perusahaan teknik bangunan yang ingin dia datangi. Donghae hyung juga merasa berat tapi sekarang dia sudah yakin. Hehe kalian benar-benar aneh." Kyuhyun geleng kepala menyadari betapa saudara-saudara Choi nya bersikap diluar batas.

Kibum menarik Kyuhyun hingga menyandar kebelakang. "Itu karena kami baru saja bisa dekat denganmu, mendadak harus pergi. Jadi tidak enak. Aku merasa buruk."

Mata Kyuhyun melebar. Kibum jadi gemas melihat kepolosan itu terbentuk di wajah adiknya.

"Kalian saja yang berfikir sulit. Pergi bukan berarti memutus hubungan, kan? Jarak tidak jadi masalah di jaman sekarang, Bum hyung. Banyak hal yang bisa dilakukan untuk melepas rindu. Tidak ada kekhawatiran, hyung bisa pergi dengan tenang. Jangan terikat kepadaku." Kibum jadi nampak bodoh diceramahi Kyuhyun. "Memangnya kalian akan terus hidup di sisiku? Kan nanti aku juga akan menikah dan berkeluarga sendiri, tidak selamanya jadi Kyuhyun yang sekarang."

"Ooo bicaramu sudah sejauh itu. Kau sudah memikirkan banyak hal rupanya."

Kyuhyun tersenyum memperlihatkan giginya. "Tentu saja! Aku ini pemuda yang berpikiran luas dan penuh mimpi, hyung."

Kibum mengangguk sarkas. Kyuhyun sungguh berbicara sombong kali ini. Sok dewasa. Tapi dia tidak tersinggung sama sekali. "Apa mimpimu?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum miring lalu mendekatkan mulut di telinga Kibum. Membisikkan sesuatu di telinga sang hyung.

0o0o0o0o0

Begitu turun dari mobil Kyuhyun langsung berjalan meninggalkan Choi yang lain. Memasuki rumah Jaerim, langsung menuju ke kamar wanita itu. Tidak ada dekorasi apapun disana kecuali seonggok koper disudut dan kamarnya yang lebih lapang. Semua barang Jaerim sudah dikirim ke rumah keluarga Zou Mi dimana dia akan tinggal seterusnya setelah hari ini. Satu koper itu adalah sisanya.

"Eomma!" Kyuhyun sudah memanggil di ambang pintu.

Hera dan Jaerim sama-sama menoleh. Tersenyum senang melihat kedatangannya.

"Kyunie!" Jaerim mengulurkan kedua tangan menyambut Kyuhyun. Dia merasa lega begitu melihat Kyuhyun. Rasa gugup dan tidak percaya diri yang sedari tadi mengungkungnya seketika surut. Dia meremat kuat tangan Kyuhyun.

"Kudengar kau menginap dirumah appa Choi-mu? Bagaimana, kalian semakin dekat?"

Kyuhyun memajukan mulut. Hera yanga ada disana pun mengusap punggung putranya. Merasa geli melihat ekspresi Kyuhyun. Dia sudah mendengar perkembangannya dari mulut Kyuhyun sendiri, yang rajin meneleponnya seperti permintaannya.

"Lebih baik." ingat Kyuhyun saat mereka bertemu di dapur waktu malam hari. Sama-sama kehausan, dan canggung satu sama lain dan berakhir dengan Kyuhyun yang kepikiran. Untuk hari-hari selanjutnya tuan Choi terus berusaha, tapi Kyuhyun sudah lebih mampu menerima. Mereka juga sempat keluar bersama dan membantu Kyuhyun memilih kado unutk Jaerim dan Zou Mi. Meski begitu kadang berjalan mulus, kadang penuh kecanggungan. Tapi sejauh ini masih baik-baik saja.

"Tidak apa. nanti juga akan semakin terbiasa." Jaerim menarik Kyuhyun duduk di tepi ranjang terdekat. Hera pergi keluar untuk mengurus yang lain.

"Eomma, aku akan bernyanyi untukmu nanti malam."

"Bernyanyai? Aku tidak sabar menantikannya."

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Kau sangat cantik, eomma. Ah kenapa si Zou Mi itu beruntung sekali." memuji dan merengek bersamaan membuat Jaerim terkekeh geli.

"Kau kelak juga akan bertemu dengan gadis cantik dan mencintainya dengan tulus."

"Tentu saja. Dia harus secantik dan sebaik eomma."

"Amien."

Hera masuk kembali. Mengatakan jika semua rombongan pengantin sudah siap. Waktunya mereka untuk berangkat ke gereja untuk melaksanakan pernikahan. Keluarga Jaerim yang datang sehari sebelum pernikahan ikut dalam rombongan terlihat bahagia.

Kyuhyun berada satu mobil paling belakang dengan tuan Choi dan Kibum, didepannya ada mobil tuan Kim yang berisi papa Jaerim, Hangeng dan Henry, yang paling depan adalah mobil pengantin yang berisi Jaerim, Hera dan mama Jaerim. Mereka menuju ke gereja, dimana Zou Mi dan keluarganya sudah menunggu. Ada juga Heechul, Changmin dan Donghae yang akan menyambut mereka nnati.

Pemberkatan nikah dilangsungkan siang hari, dilanjutkan dengan makan di restauran bersama keluarga. Hanya sebentar karena mereka harus beristirahat untuk pesta sesungguhnya yang diadakan di sebuah hotel berbintang dan banyak tamu.

Kyuhyun menaruh hadiahnya bersama hadiah lain di kamar Jaerim di rumah Zou Mi. mereka memang memutuskan untuk beristirahat di rumah Zou Mi. Tuan Choi akrab dengan ayah Zou Mi, bersama dengan para orang tua lain berkumpul untuk mengobrol di ruang tengah.

Rumah ayah Zou Mi tidak kalah besar dengan tuan Choi. Dia memang seorang pebisis seperti tuan Choi. Mereka cukup berkecukupan, pantas saja Zou Mi mampu mengurus operasi jantungnya dulu.

Kyuhyun sedang memperhatikan sebuah foto saat Zou Mi masuk. Menghampirinya dan bertanya. "Kau sudah menaruh kadomu? Kuharap bukan barang aneh."

"Ahjussi Choi yang membantuku memilih, sudah pasti barang itu cukup layak." balas Kyuhyun. Kemudian berkedik pada foto diatas meja. "Apa itu cukup berharga?"

Zou Mi ikut melihat foto yang dikode Kyuhyun. "Tentu saja." jawabnya mantap. "Itu keluarga pertama yang berhasil kubangun." tambahnya.

Kyuhyun balas menatap Zou Mi, melihat keyakian dan ketulusan disana. "Mimi hyung."

Zou Mi menoleh cepat, manatap takjub lebih tidak percaya dengan panggilan Kyuhyun. "Bisa kau ulangi?" dikondisi Kyuhyun yang 'waras' ini tentu langka dia memanggil semanis itu terhadapnya.

"Mimi hyung."

"Aaa Kyu~ Kenapa semanis ini?"

Memutar mata Kyuhyun berdecak. Lalu kembali memperhatikan foto tersebut, yang menampilkan tiga wajah dalam satu bingkai. Jaerim, dirinya dan Zou Mi. Kyuhyun yang memeluk boneka diapit Jaerim dan Zou Mi. Wajah-wajah penuh bahagia adalah kenangan manis. Zou Mi patut menyimpannya. Karena sesungguhnya dia menikmati hari dimana mereka menjadi keluarga.

"Terima kasih Mimi hyung."

Zou Mi tersenyum menerima ucapan itu tanpa besar hati.

"Aku tidak akan bertanya kenapa kau melakukan semua itu. Aku akan menganggap bahwa kau adalah malaikat. Kau sangat baik, jadi aku akan menyerahkan eomma Jaerim. Jangan menyakitinya. Kalian sangat cocok. Aku akan berdo'a untuk keluarga bahagia kalian."

"Hem." gumam Zou Mi, lengannya merangkul bahu Kyuhyun. "Aku juga berharap hal yang sama untukmu."

0o0o0o0o0

Saat malam tiba mereka beralih ke sebuah hotel tempat pesta. Kyuhyun mendadak gugup. Karena dia akan bernyanyi. Tapi itupun hanya di sebuah tempat khusus yang dia minta sebelumnya. Hanya antara dia dan keluarganya dan sepasang pengantin.

Kyuhyun memangku gitarnya. Memegangnya cukup erat saat kursi-kursi mulai ditempati yang lain. Tempatnya di sebuah taman kecil di hotel itu. Dikelilingi bunga, kursi yang di tata melingkar dan dirinya yang duduk bersiap dengan gitarnya.

Kyuhyun bersiap memulai lagunya saat pasangan pengantin itu sudah duduk sejajar di depannya. Meski lampu yang sengaja tidak dinyalakan, tapi dia cukup mampu menilik wajah penuh bahagia itu di keremangan nyala obor.

"Kau bisa memulainya, Kyu." Heechul bersuara saat dirasa semua sudah berkumpul. Terdengar tepukan penyemangat. Kyuhyun bisa menebak siapa pelakunya, tentu Donghae hyung siapa lagi yang bisa seheboh itu, Henry dan Changmin.

"Percayalah suaranya luar biasa." kali ini Heechul kembali yang bicara.

Kyuhyun tersenyum malu. Sekali lagi dia memastikan setelan gitarnya meski berkali-kali dia sudah pastikan. Menyapukan mata pada mereka semua. Keluarga Kim, keluarga Choi, Leeteuk saem, Heechul hyung, Hankyung uisa, Changmin dan pasangan pengantin yang jadi tokoh utama malam ini.

Kyuhyun memang mempersiapkan lagu ini untuk pasangan pengantin itu tapi semua orang justru lebih antusias. Jadi mereka menambah kursi dan memperluas lingkaran.

Dengan mengambil nafas panjang llau menghembuskannya perlahan. Kyuhyun bergerak haya untuk lebih nyaman. Memposisikan jemarinya, dia mulai petikan pertamanya.

Geurigo uri hamkke

Yaksokhan geunal ihuro

Sesang modeun ge dallajyeosseoyo

Geudae jageun naui ilsange

Cham joeun baram anayo

Masing-masing dari mereka tidak ada yang bersuara. Hanya suara Kyuhyun dan petikan gitar di remang obor itu. Mereka larut dalam alunan lembut yang menghanyutkan.

Naranhi gireul georeul ttaemyeon

Han georeum geumankeum

Sesangi neolbeojin geot gatayo

Harureul bonaen jichin eokkaereul

Maeil hyusikcheoreom gamssahago sipjyo

Gamanhi geudae-ui sumgyeoreul deureul ttaen

Oraedoen yeohaengeul kkeutnaen deut neomu pyeonhajyo

Nareul manjineun geu songire naega jonjaehae

Na geudae hanaman baralgeyo

Mereka yang berpasangan saling menautkan tangan. Membagi kehangatan satu sama lain. Hera ataupun Jaerim tersenyum merasakan nada manis itu. Bahkan yang sendiri merasakan kehangatan yang menguar dari hati masing-masing. Entah lagunya atau suara Kyuhyun yang menenggelamkan mereka dalam lautan hangat nan manis.

Geudaega naui salme inneun

I meotjin punggyeonge

Eotteon nalsirado gwaenchanjyo

Gyejeori bureooneun banghyange

Naega deungeul jigo seo isseulgeyo

Oh oh saranghandan mal

Bogo sipda geun mal akkyeojundan mal

Nan biroso baeul su isseotjyo

Gamanhi geudae-ui sumgyeoreul deureul ttaen

Oraedoen yeohaengeul kkeutnaen deut neomu pyeonhajyo

Nareul manjineun geu songire naega jonjaehae

Na geudae hanamab baralgeyo

Geudae anneun eodum sok bulbit gateun geudae

Geochin pokpungu sok beotimmogi doejyo

I sesang-ui modeun gil wireul

Uri duriseo hankke gayo

Dan han sungando nan geudae

Jaerim menyandarkan diri di lengan Zou Mi yang merangkulnya semakin erat. Malam ini terasa lebih hangat. Dan mereka menikmati lagu yang indah dari Kyuhyun. Rasanya dia tidak akan melupakan malam penuh bahagia ini.

Geurigo uriga sesange isseoseo

Haru-ui sijakgwa geu kkeucheul hamkkke haejwoseo

Naneun haengbogiran gamjeongeul neukkyeo bogon hae

Geudaewa yeongwoneul kkumkkwo bwayo

I sungan geudaega nae gyeote sum swigo

Sumgyeol dalmagayo

( 그리고 우리 (And We) - 규현 (Kyuhyun - (Super Junior))

Tepukan tangan menyadarkan Kyuhyun dari sejenak memejakan matanya. Mengakhiri lagunya. Henry bertepuk tangan dengan keras. Changmin bersorak lebih keras.

"Ini kedua kali aku merasa jatuh dalam lagumu, Kyunnie." Donghae bangkit demi untuk memeluk Kyuhyun. "Kau luar biasa." ucapnya bangga.

Donghae melepas pelukan. Kyuhyun berdiri, meletakkan gitarnya di atas kursi dan berjalan menuju pasangan pengantin.

"Kalian menyukainya? Eomma?" mengernyit pada Zou Mi. "Apa sekarang aku harus memanggilmu appa?"

Semua tertawa. Changmin berseru setuju. Namun Henry menimpalinya dengan berkata Kyuhyun akan semakin kurang ajar dengan Zou Mi jika itu dilakukan.

Zou Mi berdecak. Menarik tangan Kyuhyun, dia berdiri dan memeluk pemuda itu. "Itu hadiah yang tidak akan bisa kami lupakan. Terima kasih." menepuk senang punggung Kyuhyun sebelum melepasnya. Jaerim tidak bisa mengendurkan senyumnya melihat mereka. Seperti yang dikatakan suaminya, dia tidak akan melupakan malam ini dan hari-harinya bersama Kyuhyun. Itu adalah satu bagian yang penting untuknya.

Usai dari acara kecil itu mereka beralih ke pesta di dalam hotel. Menyapa para tamu sekaligus menikmati sisa pesta.

0o0o0o0o0

Dug!

Kyuhyun memekik.

"Astaga Kyunie!" Siwon berseru terkejut. Tuan Choi bergerak cepat mengelus kening Kyuhyun yang terbentur sisi pintu seraya mengulum senyum. Donghae terkikik. Kibum menggeleng maklum. Kyuhyun itu mengantuk. Di dalam mobil saja sudah merem. Berjalan juga masih merem, mana bisa melihat pintu dan tembok.

"Buka mata Kyu~ Buka matanya~" Donghae justru bernyanyi seraya berjalan masuk.

Kyuhyun cemberut. Mengelus keningnya sendiri, berusaha membukanya matanya lebih lebar dia melangkah masuk. Siwon berjalan di belakangnya, berjaga kalau-kalau Kyuhyun akan menabrak lagi. Tapi untunglah anak itu selamat sampai ranjangnya. Meski Siwon yang membereskannya. Membantunya melepas sepatu, berganti piyama, dan meletakkan pakaian kotornya di keranjang baju kotor. Selepas itu Siwon masuk ke kamarnya sendiri. Dia juga sudah lelah dan mengantuk usai pesta pernikahan Zou Mi jaerim. Yang lain sudah lebih dulu.

0o0o0o0o0o0

0o0o0o0o0

0o0o0o0

0o0o0

0o0

Kyuhyun menguap lebar memasuki dapur. Langsung duduk di kursi pantry dan meletakkan kepalanya disana. Matanya kembali terpejam. Donghae muncul kemudian, sudah berpakaian rapi. Dia masuk ke dalam pantry yang dimana Siwon juga disana sedari tadi.

"Kau mau buat apa, Hae?" Siwon bermaksud menawarkan kopi buatannya tapi sepertinya Donghae menginginkan yang lain.

Donghae tidak menemukan apa yang dia cari. "Coklatnya habis, hyung?" tanyanya kembali ke meja pantry.

"Habis. Kau mau yang lain?"

"Kopi hyung, boleh?"

Siwon mengangguk. Mengambil cangkir lain dan menuang kopi untuk Donghae.

"Kau pergi pagi ini?" tanya Siwon menikmati kopinya.

Meminum kopinya Donghae mengangguk. "Iya."

Donghae beralih memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang tidur. Dia memanggilnya, tapi Kyuhyun tidak bergeming. Dia mengusuk rambutnya barulah Kyuhyun bergerak. Tapi bukannya bangun malah menyembunyikan seluruh wajahnya di lipatan tangan.

"Dia nyenyak sekali."

"Biarkan saja. Kita semua lelah setelah semalam. Kibum dan appa bahkan belum bangun. Jika tidak ada urusan di rumah sakit aku juga akan tidur lebih lama." ujar Siwon kembali meneguk kopi.

Donghae menghabiskan kopinya lalu bersiap untuk pergi. Namun sebelumnya dia mendekatkan mulut di kepala Kyuhyun dan berbisik. "Kyunie aku mau berangkat, kau tidak mau mengucapkan salam untukku sebelum pergi?"

Donghae menunggu hingga wajah Kyuhyun menyembul, menumpukkan dagu pada tangannya. Mengerjap, lalu balik menatap Donghae. "Hae hyung mau kemana?"

"Kau lupa dengan apa yang pernah kita bicarakan?"

Kyuhyun menegakkan diri begitu sadar. Memperhatikan Donghae baik-baik. "Semoga sukses."

Donghae tersenyum lebar. "Aku akan kembali sore nanti. Do'akan aku, ne. siwon hyung aku pergi."

"Hati-hati, Hae." ini ucapan Siwon. Donghae pergi membawa berkas yang sempat ditaruhnya tadi. Kyuhyun kembali menaruh kepalanya di meja pantry. Saat merasakan tangan Siwon mengelus kepalanya, dia hampir terpejam lagi. Buru-buru dia bangun. "Aku bisa tidur lagi jika Won hyung mengelusku senyaman itu."

"Tidurlah lagi jika masih mengantuk. Appa dan Kibum juga masih tidur."

Kyuhyun menguap dia tidak menyangkal jika mengantuk. Tapi dia harus bangun. Dia berjanji pada Henry akan datang ke rumah pekan ini. Meregangkan tubuhnya, mengusir jauh-jauh rasa kantuk. "Aku berjanji akan main ke rumah appa Kim hari ini. Aku tidak bisa menolak Henry."

"Mau hyung antar?"

"Hyung tidak ke kantor?"

"Kita bisa pergi bersama." jawab Siwon setelah melihat jam di dinding dapur. "Pergilah bersiap. Hyung buatkan pancake."

"Oke!" Kyuhyun menjawab semangat. Dia melompat dari kursinya dan berlari naik ke kamarnya di lantai atas. Saat pancake jadi Kyuhyun sudah siap. Dia sarapan sedangkan Siwon pergi bersiap. Beberapa menit setelahnya mereka berangkat bersama. Kyuhyun tidak lupa untuk berpamitan pada Kibum juga tuan Choi.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Ada Changmin juga rupanya. Karena akhir pekan semua lebih banyak menghabiskan wkatu di rumah. Tuan Kim dan Hera juga ada. Saat Kyuhyun datang mereka sedang berkumpul santai di halaman. Siwon tidak bisa berlama-lama karena itu dia langsung pergi setelah menurunkan Kyuhyun di rumah keluarga Kim.

"Kyu, kemarilah." panggil Changmin yang sedang membantu Hera menata halaman bersama tuan Kim.

"Tidak. Kau saja yang lakukan itu." tolak Kyuhyun. Henry tersenyum.

"Kau sangat cocok Chang hyung." seru Henry.

Tuan Kim beranjak. Mencuci tangannya di keran air lalu duduk di teras. Henry menuangkan air dingin untuknya.

"Bagaimana home schoolingmu, Kyu? Kau nyaman?" tanya tuan Kim setelah minum.

Kyuhyun memasukkan asinan ke dalam mulut. "Cukup baik appa."

"Kau yakin akan mengikuti ujian tahun ini?"

"Tahun depan saja hyung. Bersamaku. Jadi kita bisa masuk kuliah sama-sama." rayu Henry.

Kyuhyun menolak mentah-mentah. Dia tidak suka ide Henry. "Nanti aku tertinggal jauh dari Changmin."

"Itu juga bukan hal buruk, Kyu!" sahut Changmin yang masih bisa mendengar mereka.

"Tidak bagiku." balas Kyuhyun. "Appa."

"Heum?"

"Appa sudah tahu Donghae hyung ingin bekerja di luar kota?"

"Benarkah?" Changmin melongok bertanya ingin tahu. Kyuhyun mengangguk pada Changmin. Tuan Kim tidak terkejut, dia sudah tahu hal itu dari tuan Choi. Juga tentang Kibum yang akan melanjutkan kuliah ke luar negeri. Henry terlihat sennag saat mendengar kabar itu.

"Jadi hyung bisa kembali ke rumah. Iya, kan?" harap Henry dengan mata berbinar.

Kyuhyun diam berfikir. Tuan Kim menatap kedua putranya bergantian kemudia menghela nafas. "Henry-ah jika Donghae dan Kibum pergi rumah itu jadi sepi. Kau tega membiarkan appa Choi sendirian? Dia sudah banyak mengurangi pekerjaannya saat sakit-sakitan."

"Sakit?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Usia sudah tua, Kyu wajar jika Jung Woon hyung mulai rapuh dan rentan pada sakit. Dia sudah lelah, sudah waktuya menyantaikan diri. Menikmati masa tuanya." tuan Kim mengambil minum lagi. Hera dan Changmin selesai dengan tanaman bunga segera membersihkan diri dan bergabung dengan mereka.

Henry tahu maksud sang ayah bicara seperti itu. Kedua orang tuanya bermaksud mengalah lebih banyak dari tuan Choi. Jika Kyuhyun mu di bisa tinggal terus di tempat tuan Choi dengan alasan menemani lelaki itu. Ditinggal dua anaknya dan Siwon yang akan sangat sibuk di pekerjaan pasti membuat lelaki itu kesepian.

Kyuhyun merangkul Henry yang berwajah masam. "Kenapa cemberut? Kau pikir akan sulit menemuiku? Kau bisa datang ke rumah ahjussi Choi kapan saja. Kau bisa menginap."

"Kami juga tidak melarangmu, Henry." kata Hera.

"Jika tidak berani aku bisa mengantarmu." usul Changmin juga.

Henry menghela nafas panjang. "Yaa."

Mereka mengobrol hal lain kemudian. Menghabiskan waktu pekan mereka dengan bersantai dan menikmati waktu luang itu. Saat hari beranjak siang mereka masuk ke dalam rumah. Hera menyiapkan makan siang dibantu Kyuhyun dan Changmin. Kyuhyun lebih banyak melihat dibandigkan Changmin yang cekatan memabantu Hera.

"Hyung ponselmu bunyi!" Henry memanggil dari ruang keluarga. Kyuhyun segera pergi untuk melihat ponselnya. Kibum meneleponnya.

"Ye Kibum hyung?"

"Aku pulang sore nanti. Iya. Ye."

Kyuhyun menutup panggilan dan menaruh kembali ponselnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya tuan Kim.

"Kibum hyung hanya bertanya hal biasa. Dia akan menjemputku sore nanti."

"Minta saja dia kesini sekarang." kata Henry.

"Dia ada urusan." Kyuhyun mengusap kepala Henry sambil lalu. Dia ekmbali ke dapur merecoki dua koki yang sedang sibuk.

0o0o0o0o0o0

0o0o0o0o0

0o0o0o0

0o0o0

0o0

Musim gugur kembali datang. Udara dingin saat pagi menyambut dan sore hari. Namun saat siang menjadi panas. Kebanyakan orang akan keluar saat siang hari menikmati hari dengan pepohonan yang berubah warna. Terdengar menyenangkan.

Kyuhyun bangun pagi sekali. Langsung pergi ke dapur dan membuat coklat panasnya sendiri. Semalam dia cukup mengahbiskan waktu untuk mengisi tugas studynya. Hanya tidur sebentar tapi saat pagi datang dia tidak bisa melanjutkan tidurnya. Dia merasa cukup tidur meski hanya 3-4 jam.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Saat menikmati coklat panasnya tuan Choi muncul memasuki pantry.

"Pagi." sapa Kyuhyun.

Tuan Choi membalasnya dengan senyum dan usapan ringan di atas kepalanya. Lelaki beruban tipis itu berhenti menatap pada jendela. "Semua daun sudah berubah warna." ucapnya memperhatikan daun maple di halaman yang menguning. "Pasti menyenangkan berada di luar."

"Kedengarannya akan luar biasa." balas Kyuhyun membayangkannya juga.

Tuan Choi menoleh. "Mau piknik?" usulnya tiba-tiba.

Kyuhyun mengangguk antusias. Piknik di musim gugur pasti akan berkesan. Terlebih lagi ini akan jadi hal terakhir yag bisa mereka lakukan sebelum Donghae dan Kibum pergi. Mereka akan pergi beriringan. Berpisah lama dan jarak yang jauh. Tidak akan bertemu sesering dulu.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Kyuhyun merasakan hembusan angin sejuk membuatnya tenang dan nyaman dalam posisi tiduran. Langit yang cerah, biru yang menyilaukan. Ada begitu banyak hari yang menyenangkan dan membuatnya terlena. Tapi hari ini semakin baik dan membuatnya ingin memejamkan mata karena sangat damai.

Dia bisa menangkap suara-suara di sekitarnya. Ada yang bergurau. Bermain sesuatu atau mereka yang menukar makanan dan menikmatinya dengan baik. Semua keluarganya ada disini. Menikmati hari yang luar biasa bersamanya dibawah langit.

Sebuah tiupan di wajah membuat Kyuyun harus membuka mata. Kibum tersenyum lebar menatapnya. Dan dengan jahil menyentil keningnya. "Bangun. Hari secerah ini kau malah tidur."

Kyuhyun tersenyum tapi menolak bangun dari posisi nyaman tersebut. Dia menoleh ke sebelah dan melihat yang lain sedang bermain kartu. Dan disisi lain para orang tua sedang mengobrol sambil nyemil.

"Apa ini sudah cukup untuk membuatmu merasakan bahagia? Kau sudah merasakan surga, Kyunie?"

Kyuhyun kembali menatap Kibum yang duduk disebelahnya menumpukan kedua tangannya kebelakang dan menatap jauh ke depan. Angin kembali datang, dedaunan terbang terbawa hembusannya. Tempat piknik mereka jadi terlihat indah.

"Iya. Surga yang sangat indah."

Kibum menoleh memberikan senyuman. "Jaga appa, ne. Hyung akan sering meneleponmu."

"Baik." jawab Kyuhyun patuh. "Aku akan menjaganya. Tidak akan kubiarkan kalian sampai merasa khawatir."

Kyuhyun memiringkan tubuhnya. Melihat ketiga orang tuanya dan memperhatikannya dalam diam. Mereka nampak sangat akur. Berbagi senyum dan tawa bersama. Ini hari yang luar biasa. Seperti yang dia bayangkan. Dan saat tatapan matanya bertumbuk pada sorot mata tuan Choi Kyuhyun tidak bisa tidak tersenyum lebih lebar.

Dalam ketenangan dan kesadarannya Kyuhyun menggerakkan bibir mengucapkan sebaris kalimat tanpa suara. Dirapalkan dengan hati-hati berharap itu bisa dibaca jelas oleh seorang Choi Jung Woon. Yang membuat lelaki itu diam untuk sejenak dalam keterkejutan. Hingga kedua matanya berembun penuh haru serta kedua bibirnya yang merekah lebar.

'Jeongmal gomawoyeo, appa. Saranghae.'

FIN

Tuesday, February 28, 2017

11:23 AM

Saturday, March 11, 2017

10:42 AM

Inilah penghujungnya. Terima kasih untuk kalian semua. Jangan minta aku menyebut kalian satu persatu, ne. sekali lagi terima kasih, kalian sudah mengikuti LML sampai saat ini. Aku bisa menyelesaikannya karena kalian selalu menunggu ini. Jadi ini semua juga berkat kalian.

Lagu Kyuhyun diatas, aku mulai mendengarnya sejak Chapter ke 28. meski itu bukan lagu pertama yang membuatku jatuh cinta pada sosok Cho Kyuhyun, tapi adalah lagu favorite keduaku dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

Mari selalu mengharapkan hal-hal baik untuknya menjelang wamil.

Aku tutup LML dengan perasaan yang berbunga, karena akhirnya apa yang kubayangkan tentang penggunaan lagu itu terwujud. Hahaha walaupun itu tidak terlalu menonjol. Selama prosesnya pun aku terus mendengarnya. Ah hatiku meleleh.

Aku tutup sekian, ya.

Sampai jumpa di ff lain dan sungguh sungguh aku berterima kasih kepada kalian semua. Review kalian adalah nyawa ff ini. Terima kasih pada Cho Kyuhyun yang penuh inspirasi, kita sangat membanggakannya. Dia yang terbaik.

Chapter penutup ini entah akan memuaskan kalian atau tidak. Tapi aku berharp kalian cukup puas.

Untuk typo dan segala kekurangannya bisa disebut di kolom rivew. Agar itu menjadi perbaikan diri untuk ke depannya.

Sampai jumpa.

Salam

Sima Yu'I

(SY'I)


End file.
